Hunted (Traducción)
by Sunset82
Summary: *Traducción del fic de Bex-Chan* Obligados a trabajar juntos cuando sus antiguos compañeros de clases comienzan a morir, Hermione & Draco deben superar sus diferencias para resolver las misteriosas muertes. La tensión en la oficina se estaba volviendo bastante… acalorada. 4 años PostHogwarts/Guerra.EWE
1. Cambios

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)… gracias Nati por acompañarme en este proyecto.**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 _ **N/A**_ _: Bien, así que este es mi primer fic HP, así que disculpen si hay algunos errores con los personajes, etc. También quiero destacar que este no va a ser un fic suave y mi objetivo principal es mantener los personajes reales y la evolución del romance entre Draco y Hermione será relativamente lento. Esto es Post-Hogwarts e ignora el epílogo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Todos los capítulos asociados con "Hunted" contienen personajes y temas que no son de mi propiedad. El crédito va a J.K Rowling, y el hecho de que está en una página que se llama fanfiction implica que soy una FAN escribiendo FICCIÓN. Si Harry Potter fuera de mi propiedad, no estaría aquí. Estaría ocupada comprando islas y diamantes._

 _._

 **Capitulo I**

 **Cambios**

.

Él frunció el ceño ante la bella joven en la cama junto a él. Ella estaba boca abajo en una de sus almohadas lilas y él estaba bastante seguro que estaba finalmente durmiendo. Su pelo enmarañado tapaba su rostro manchado inevitablemente de maquillaje y él intento inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para ver si podía confirmar si estaba definitivamente inconsciente. Su respiración era lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerlo, pero por lo que sabía ella podría ser de sueño ligero. Decidió que tendría que arriesgarse. El cielo se estaba poniendo de ese color púrpura-azul vil que él despreciaba y quería irse a casa.

Hizo una maniobra con cuidado sobre la cama, intentando con dificultad permanecer en silencio. Dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo una vez que sus pies estaban firmes en la alfombra púrpura de la mujer. Recogió todas sus prendas dispersas y se vistió a toda prisa, mirando de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro a la mujer silenciosa. Sonrió para sí mientras se ajustaba el último botón de su camisa verde. Estaba mejorando en esto de salir a escondidas. Extendió la mano para levantar sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados, pero uno se cayó de su agarre y aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

El ceño de Draco se enderezó cuando ella se movió bajo las mantas y él retiró el zapato rápidamente y se lo puso con prisa. Escuchó cómo ella hizo algunos horribles quejidos cuando se giró para verlo y él hizo todo lo que pudo para no hacer contacto visual con la mujer. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa soñolienta pero fue desapercibida por el rubio que rodó los ojos.

— ¿Adónde vas? —La joven pareció pensar dos veces en extender la mano y acariciarle la pierna. Tomó la decisión correcta en resistirse.

—Tengo una reunión temprano —Draco murmuró entre sus labios tensos mientras comprobaba que tenía todas sus pertenencias.

—Está bien —suspiró la chica, viendo por un momento breve su reloj y dándose cuenta que era apenas las cuatro de la mañana —. ¿Puedes ir a trabajar desde aquí?

—Esa no es una buena idea —argumentó el joven mago, volviendo a comprobar que su varita estuviera en su traje —.Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Bueno —la bruja rubia comenzó vacilante —no me importa si haces un poco de trabajo en la otra sala…

—Mira —Draco finalmente se volvió hacia ella, masajeándose el ceño por un segundo. —Polly…

—Poppy —la chica lo corrigió, ahora lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

—Como sea —dijo Draco, indiferente ante su error. Revisó por tercera vez tener todo. No tenía deseo de regresar a esta dirección y volver a encontrarse con esta mujer. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando el jadeo de sorpresa de la mujer cuando él ni siquiera le dijo adiós.

Apareció de regreso a su casa y colapsó en su sillón con un gruñido de frustración. Todo el encuentro había sido una pérdida de su tiempo. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan difícil conseguir un polvo decente? Se gruño a sí mismo y decidió que se iba a duchar más tarde y hacer un poco de trabajo. Si su vida sexual no le estaba yendo muy bien al menos podía asegurarse que su carrera fuera satisfactoria. De seguro solo era esclavo de la rutina. Dudaba de que ya pudiera estar aburrido del sexo. Solo tenía veintidós por el amor de Merlín. No, no estaba aburrido. Solo tenso. Su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como esperaba ante las chicas al azar que había llevado a la cama recientemente y se estaba acostumbrando a que su mano le proporcionara alguna forma de liberación. No era lo mismo pero al menos _él_ podía terminar el trabajo. Había algo muy inquietante en la cantidad de Galeones que había perdido en cenas seductoras y condones.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y buscó su maletín junto al sillón. Sacó su varita para deshacer el hechizo de bloqueo y arrojó algunos papeles en su mesa ratona descuidadamente. Los revolvió, mirando los nombres conocidos con poco interés. A pesar de la monotonía de su trabajo, no pudo negar que sintió una leve dosis de satisfacción al ver cómo las cosas habían resultado para él.

El Ministerio había sido bueno con él, mejor de lo que él hubiera anticipado hace cuatro años atrás. De alguna manera lo habían extorsionado con su posición para evitar pasar tiempo en Azkaban pero había funcionado a su favor. Ahora era jefe adjunto del departamento. Su trabajo consistía en supervisar ex convictos,particularmente prisioneros que habían abusado de las Artes Oscuras. Él y su equipo se aseguraban que los prisioneros se mantuvieran en línea después de su sentencia, y se mantuvieran limpios y lejos de acciones ilegales. Sobre todo, el trabajo venía con una dosis decente de confidencialidad, y él se había mantenido con éxito fuera del ojo público con solo algunos fallos. Era después de todo, el heredero de unas de las familias más famosas en el Mundo Mágico. Pero el ministro había logrado mantener su perfil bastante bajo. Difícilmente era una buena idea advertir a los criminales quién los vigilaría. Especialmente en el caso de Malfoy.

Él supo que al principio había sido una táctica del Ministerio el abusar de su conocimiento de los Mortífagos con los que una vez había tratado, ellos nunca asumieron que él hubiera sido tan bueno en esa tarea. La ironía no le había pasado desapercibida. Después de su incursión en la magia oscura, ahora estaba trabajando para las personas con la que había sido tan convencido de que eran malas. Al menos ahora podía aceptar que había sido un muchacho influenciable con un padre mordaz y una gran porción de rebelión. Pero su padre se había ido hace mucho. Y el joven Malfoy había decidido que era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cuatro años atrás que esto ocurriría los hubiera hechizado por ser un idiota.

— _Lumos —_ murmuró, agarrando con habilidad su varita.

Suspiró cuando los nombres conocidos le devolvieron la mirada, muchos de sus antiguos compañeros o nombres que él había escuchado de sus días con Voldemort. Se estremecía cuando se acordaba de ello. Pero ahora era un profesional y estaba satisfecho con que mucho de sus compañeros de Hogwarts quienes una vez habían compartido las ideas de Voldemort, cómo él, lograron asentarse en una vida normal.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con ellos y nunca hablaban de los días pasados. Todos parecían bastante decididos en olvidar lo que había sucedido, o al menos evitar mencionarlo en la conversación y él estaba satisfecho en seguir esa rutina. Blaise Zabini era el único Slytherin con el que había mantenido contacto desde Hogwarts. Ahora el mago era un empresario bien establecido con una pequeña cadena de tiendas de Quidditch. Pero Malfoy seguía teniendo su nombre en su lista. Y él sabía que también estaba en una lista en algún lugar.

Pasaron un par de horas y Draco decidió que estaba satisfecho con sus notas. Contempló la idea de dormir un par de horas antes del trabajo pero decidió que apenas valía la pena. Siempre podía irse a dormir temprano cuando terminara de traba…

—Mierda —Draco espetó mientras se frotaba los ojos con irritación. Se había olvidado por completo que iría a visitar a su madre después del trabajo. Ella había estado remodelando la mansión desde los incidentes hace cuatro años atrás, y más aún después de que su padre murió. A pesar de eso ella siempre había insistido en que Draco fuera a dar su opinión sobre la remodelación después que hubiera terminado una sala. Por qué solo no podía esperar hasta que terminara todo el proyecto para invitarlo a criticar la mansión iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Decidió que una siesta de una hora no era tan mala idea. Iba a necesitar toda la energía posible si su madre estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo de ansiedad. No la había visto en poco más de una semana, lo que significaba que estaría burbujeando como una caldera difícil de manejar con chismes sin sentido.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco viajó por Red Flu a su trabajo esa mañana y de inmediato frunció el ceño ante el caos que lo rodeaba. No era raro que el Ministerio estuviera tan agitado un lunes por la mañana pero aún así siempre lograba irritarlo. ¡El lugar tenía siglos de antigüedad por el amor a Merlín! De seguro que ellos deberían estar acostumbrados a revelaciones extrañas a estas alturas y debieron construir un nivel de inmunidad organizada. ¡Pero no! Aquí estaban todos. Corriendo como elfos domésticos paranoicos.

Se dirigió a su oficina en el departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia. El departamento se había ampliado después de la guerra y el Ministerio había colocado comparables rastreadores en Mortífagos antiguos y sus socios. Aunque eran similares a los que se le colocaban a los magos y brujas menores de edad, estos no eran tan precisos pero ayudaban hasta cierto punto. Mafalda Hopkirk era la jefa del gran departamento. La bruja había aceptado la tarea de inmediato y parecía un poco aliviada de tener un poco de variedad ante los rebeldes magos adolescentes.

Draco empujó las puertas pesadas y buscó a su superior, notando con un poco de alivio de que las oficinas aquí eran mucho más tranquilas. El departamento tenía menos personal que los otros y él estaba agradecido por eso, aunque las pocas personas que estaban caminando alrededor de las oficinas parecían agitados. Rodó los ojos cuando su secretaria se levantó de su asiento y lo saludó. La pequeña mujer era siempre demasiado alegre para su gusto.

—Buen día, Sr. Malfoy —la bruja sonaba alegre, aunque él noto que hoy estaba menos entusiasta.

—Tilly —Draco reconoció su presencia con un aburrido movimiento de cabeza — ¿Podría tener los informes de los rastreadores en mi escritorio una vez que Shacklebolt te los envíe?

—Por supuesto —la mujer sonrió educadamente cuando Draco entró a la soledad de su despacho. Se dio cuenta que su café lo estaba esperando en su lugar habitual sobre el escritorio y puso el maletín y tomó un trago del líquido caliente. Se sentó ante su costoso escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en algunos papeles que le habían dejado. Apenas estuvo solo veinte minutos cuando Mafalda entró a la sala sin golpear a la puerta, luciendo su habitual túnica elegante y malva y un bolso azul marino desgastado sobre su hombro.

—Draco —la mujer mayor forzó una sonrisa tensa a su colega. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó el mago, apartando la mirada de su trabajo para verla por un momento antes de regresar a sus pergaminos. Seguía sin estar seguro porqué la bruja le había caído bien, incluso cuando comenzó a trabajar para ella en un principio. Pero apreciaba su aceptación y la bruja no era tan mala, aunque un poco entrometida.

—Te ves como la mierda —comento la rubia, notando las bolsas bajos sus ojos. — ¿Noche difícil?

—Podría haber sido mejor —Draco admitió, mirando una página diferente de sus documentos.

—Pensé que ibas a estar un poco alborotado hoy —confesó la bruja con una pizca de preocupación. — ¿Tiene que ver con la chica?

— ¿Soy tan predecible? —murmuró Draco, alzando una ceja considerando cierta información en sus papeles.

—Bueno, la conociste bastante bien —Mafalda le ofreció a su colega una pequeña sonrisa. —Es natural que te sientas un poco mal.

— ¿Conocerla bien? —repitió Draco, todavía negándose a ver los ojos indiscretos de la mujer —.Eso es una exageración.

—Pensé que habías ido con ella a Hogwarts—la bruja le frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que él la miro con una evidente expresión de confusión.

—No te sigo—Draco le dijo a la mujer con cautela, mirándola ahora para una explicación.

—La chica que murió ayer —repitió la bruja, como si él no necesitara más explicaciones. Draco miró a la mujer y negó con la cabeza, lo que indicó su falta de conocimiento en el asunto. Su superior suspiró y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. —Por el amor a Merlín Draco, en verdad deberías leer _El Profeta._

— ¿Quién murió? —Draco le pregunto, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—Bueno "murió" es en verdad un poco liviano —le remarcó la mujer mientras metía la mano en su bolso. —La pobre chica fue asesinada.

— ¿Quién era? —Draco volvió a preguntar, un poco frustrado con la mujer.

—Pansy Parkinson —suspiró Mafalda cuando le entregó a Draco una copia de El Profeta —.La conocías del colegio, ¿verdad?

—Bastante bien —dijo Draco mientras miraba la primera plana, que consistía de una imagen de Pansy y un titular que decía "Ex Damisela del Arte Oscuro encontrada muerta" —.Aunque no le he visto hace cuatro años.

Echó un vistazo al artículo, dándose cuenta que ellos se habían acordado de la sospecha que tenían de que ella había estado envuelta con Voldemort. La foto que se movía la mostró simplemente riéndose, y él se dio cuenta que ella se había puesto más hermosa desde que dejaron el colegio. Mencionaron a su esposo de "luto", cuyo nombre no reconocía e incluyó algunos detalles sobre su carrera como sanadora antes de que sus ojos se posaran en una frase en particular: "Marcada con un V".

— ¿Cómo Dennis Creevey? —los ojos de Draco se levantaron hacia su superior cuando intentó entender esta nueva información.

—Así parece —asintió la bruja solemnemente. —Fue la Maldición Asesina otra vez, y la marca V es idéntica…

—Pero Pansy era una Sangre pura —la interrumpió Draco — ¿Así que este asesino no es un simpatizante de Voldemort?

—No, el Ministerio sigue creyendo que lo es —revelo Mafalda —Y estoy de acuerdo, la marca V es una obvia referencia al Señor Tenebroso.

— ¿Pero por qué un simpatizante asesinaría a una Sangre pura? —cuestionó Draco, mirando el articulo y notando que sí habían mencionado la conexión con la muerte de Creevy —.Seguramente contradice el objetivo.

—Parkinson se había reformado —le dijo la bruja encogiéndose de hombros —.Un simpatizante le hubiera visto como una traidora al Señor Tene…

—Sabes que puedes decir Voldemort —Draco le rodó los ojos a la mujer y a su molestoso hábito —Ha estado muerto por cuatro años así que estoy bastante seguro que estás a salvo.

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta—la bruja frunció el ceño, quitándole su periódico —.El punto es que la muerte de Creevy no fue al azar y aunque hayamos anticipado esto, el asesinato de Pansy contradice nuestra teoría que solo los hijos de Muggles serían su objetivo.

—Maldita sea —dijo Draco mientras buscaba el archivo del caso de Creevy.

—Voy a necesitar que seas muy cuidadoso con los Rastreadores —le dijo Mafalda, su tono profesional volviendo a su lugar.

—Sabes tanto como yo que no revelarán nada —Draco gruñó frustrado. —Si el mago puede lanzar una Maldición Asesina entonces ellos pueden definitivamente evitar el Rastreador…

—De todas maneras —la bruja lo miró, comprendiendo su irritación —Solo sé extra diligente cuando Shacklebolt te entregue los expedientes.

—Está bien —gruñó el joven Malfoy, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

—El Ministerio está advirtiendo a todos los hijos de Muggles y Mortífagos reformados que estén alertas —explicó Mafalda mientras se ajustaba en su asiento. —Necesito que consigas una lista de todos los ex Mortífagos para Shacklebolt lo más pronto que puedas. Hay víctimas y asesinos potenciales en esa lista.

—Te das cuenta que estoy en esa categoría —Draco le recordó con una mirada poca impresionada.

—Entonces estoy segura que el Ministerio quiere que te advierta que tengas cuidado —la bruja le sonrió —.No te preocupes Draco, estoy segura que te has probado lo suficiente para no ser un sospechoso…

—Esa no era mi preocupación —Draco le rodó los ojos —. ¿Se está tomando alguna medida de seguridad?

—Vamos, Malfoy —Mafalda lo observó con un toque de diversión. —Eres un mago perfectamente capaz…

—Y por lo que recuerdo, también lo era Pansy —comentó Draco, siendo sincero.

—Todo lo que sé es que los Aurores están involucrados —la bruja le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Y algunos que han estado en asuntos en el extranjero han sido llamados de regreso.

—Entonces eso significa que Potter regresará —Draco gruñó ante la realización. De todas maneras había visto a los Aurores en muy pocas ocasiones ya que los departamentos mantenían las distancias, pero él estaba bastante satisfecho con saber que su antigua némesis estaba en otro país. Dudaba que la rivalidad entre ellos hubiera mermado completamente, y no había visto a Potter hace cuatro años para entender qué es lo que Potter pensaba sobre él ahora. No era algo que le importara en particular, pero se imaginó, con una sonrisa, que sería una experiencia interesante.

—Sí, Harry Potter fue mencionado —Mafalda parecía estar recordando su charla con Shacklebolt más temprano. —Y su amigo también regresará.

—Brillante —Draco rodó los ojos ante esa información. —Hay demasiados jodidos Weasleys en Londres.

—No, no Weasley —Mafalda negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba concentrarse en su recuerdo de la reunión —.La chica.

— ¿Granger? —confirmó Draco, alzando las cejas un poco sorprendido. —No sabía que ella fuera Auror.

—Sí —asintió la bruja —Ella ha estado aquí algunas veces pero ha estado haciendo muchos trabajos de investigación para el Ministerio en Europa.

—Bueno, la parte de investigación ciertamente tiene más sentido —comentó él mientras se acordaba de la tragalibros de sus días en Hogwarts —.Esa chica tenía una historia de amor con los libros. Nunca pensé que se convertiría en un Auror.

—Al parecer en una muy buena —reveló Mafalda con una sonrisa pensativa. —Pero por lo que sé la mujer hace un enfoque más estudioso en su trabajo que los otros.

—Ella es hija de Muggles —comentó Draco bajando el ceño. Recordó un tiempo cuando la palabra "Sangre sucia" hubiera salido tan fácilmente de sus labios. — ¿No te parece un poco contra producente traerla de regreso cuando hay un simpatizante rondando por Londres?

—Bueno por lo que he entendido, el Ministerio está preocupado por ella —Mafalda bajó un poco el tono de voz. —Es posiblemente la hija de Muggles más famosa después de su participación en la guerra y ellos creen que está en gran peligro. Lo mismo para Potter, ya que él mato a Voldemort…

— ¿Entonces por qué diablos los traen de regreso al país?—cuestionó Draco, genuinamente confundido por la lógica del Ministerio.

—Aquí hay más protección —Mafalda rodó los ojos ante la ignorancia de su colega —.Además han habido algunos ataques a hijos de Muggles y a ex Mortífagos afuera de Londres hace algunos meses y el Ministerio cree que pueden estar conectados. Creo que hubo uno en Berlín…

— ¿Ataques? —repitió Malfoy. —No recuerdo ningún ataque.

—Sólo los Aurores fueron informados —Mafalda explicó con un pequeño mohín de desacuerdo —.No estoy segura qué lógica hubo detrás de eso.

—Ya veo —Draco reflexionó sobre estos nuevos datos en su mente. — ¿Algo más?

—Bueno, el Ministerio dio a entender que los Aurores tal vez van a hacer algún tipo de trabajo con nosotros —la bruja reveló encogiéndose de hombros —.Pero eso no es nuevo, tú ya has trabajado con algunos de ellos antes. Pero aparte de eso en verdad no sé mucho más.

—Bien —Draco asintió, descansando su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Lo dejo a tu criterio —Mafalda se levantó de su asiento —.Asegúrate de controlar esos Rastreadores meticulosamente, Draco. E investiga un poco sobre lo que los Mortífagos han estado haciendo en los últimos meses. También vas a estar recibiendo una lista de Hijos de Muggles que fueron activos en la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso para intentar establecer alguna conexión. Tendremos mucho trabajo.

—Genial —Draco suspiró sarcásticamente cuando regresó a sus papeles de trabajo. Mafalda lo dejó solo por el resto del día mientras que, como le fue pedido, examinó cuidadosamente los Rastreadores una vez que se los entregaron. Trabajó una hora más de lo que había planeado, revisando dos veces que en verdad no hubiera nada en lo que pudiera comentar para indicar algo de relevancia.

A las siete de la tarde decidió que no había más nada que hacer y viajó por Red Flu a la Mansión Malfoy. Se había dado cuenta con cada visita a su antiguo hogar que este estaba extrañamente tranquilo estos días, a pesar de un sinnúmero de visitantes de su madre. La encontró sola en la sala de dibujo, maniobrando su varita para levantar algunos cuadros en sus nuevas paredes de color menta.

—Llegas un poco tarde —comentó Narcissa cuando vio a su hijo.

—Un día ocupado en el Ministerio —dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su madre.

—Sí, leí sobre lo de tu amiga —la bruja admitió en un tono serio. — ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —Draco rodó los ojos. —No he hablado con Pansy hace años…

—Lo sé, pero aun así —Narcissa frunció el ceño ante el rostro estoico de su hijo. —Debió haberte causado un poco de conmoción.

—Estuve un poco sorprendido —admitió Draco de mala gana —. ¿Creo que leíste que el Ministerio está pensando que hay un simpatizante de Voldemort posiblemente atacando hijos de Muggles y también Mortífagos antiguos?

—Así es —confirmó la bruja, haciendo una pausa cuando su hijo le dio una mirada extraña — ¿Qué?

—Ten cuidado —el joven Malfoy advirtió a su madre. —Nuestro apellido es probablemente el más famoso cuando uno piensa en los ex Mortífagos y tú no eres muy buena en mantener un perfil bajo, madre.

—Sí —su madre asintió estando de acuerdo. —Rita y algunos de sus amigos me ayudaron a poner algunas protecciones extras sobre la casa pero estoy segura que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Este no es el primer simpatizante de Voldemort y el Ministerio ha sido bueno con esta clase de cosas en el pasado…

—Aún así, mantente alerta —le dijo Draco a su madre, preguntándose por qué demonios ella confiaría en esa infame de Rita Skeeter con su protección. Él pondría algunas protecciones extras antes de irse —. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Rita aquí?

—Lenguaje, Draco —Narcissa regañó a su hijo con poca fuerza —Y ella vino para informarme sobre el incidente de Pansy.

Draco se esforzó para no hacer otro comentario despectivo sobre la elección de amigos de su madre. Al menos tenía un poco de compañía. Tenía un presentimiento que Snape estaría también haciendo pronto una visita para asegurar que su madre estuviera bien protegida. El hombre sorprendentemente se había mantenido en contacto con su familia desde la guerra y él estaba bastante agradecido por eso. Por lo menos porque era un mago capaz y era uno de los pocos hombres quienes no habían intentado meterse en la cama de su madre desde que su padre había fallecido. Su obsesión con la madre de Potter parecía ser un problema eterno para el extraño hombre.

—Continúa entonces —Draco sonrió cuando su madre casi se tropieza con una caja en el suelo. —Cuéntame todos tus chismes. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

—Bueno, de hecho no tengo muchas noticias —admitió Narcissa con un triste suspiro. —Aunque sí sé que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger van a regresar pronto a Londres.

—Eso ya lo sé —sonrió Draco ante su pequeña victoria. —El Ministerio cree que aquí van a estar más a salvo.

—Probablemente tengan razón —asintió su madre.

— ¿Supongo que no sabes por qué Weasley no está incluido en su pequeño viaje de regreso a Londres? —Draco preguntó, siempre curioso sobre el trío favorito de Hogwarts. Eran momentos como estos en el que él estaba contento de que su madre tuviera un lugar valioso en el mundo de los chismes de magos.

—Él no es un Auror —le dijo simplemente su madre. —Lo último que escuché es que estaba trabajando para su hermano con los dragones. Weasley no era el chico más brillante. Creo que yo hubiera tenido más chances de convertirme en Auror.

— ¿Y qué han estado haciendo los otros dos? —preguntó Draco distraídamente, conjurando una cerveza y tomando un sorbo.

—Bueno, Harry se involucró con la hermana de los Weasley pero olvidé su nombre —su madre frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba recordar. —Y por lo que tengo entendido,Hermione solo ha estado por toda Europa trabajando para el Ministerio. Aun sigue siendo una tragalibros por lo que he escuchado, aunque alguien sí me dijo que se luce.

— ¿Qué? —Draco le preguntó a su madre, no estando seguro a qué se refería con ese comentario.

—Al parecer, ahora está un poco guapa—la señora Malfoy elaboró. —Pero escuché todo esto hace mucho cuando ella estaba en unas de sus visitas al Ministerio, en verdad nadie la ha visto hace un año más o menos.

— ¿Recuerdas chismes de hace un año? —Draco le preguntó a su madre con una mirada insegura en su rostro.

—Bueno, uno tiende a recordar los detalles de las personas quienes fueron torturadas en tu casa —Narcissa le alzó el entrecejo a su hijo, y él supo que tenía que dejar el tema de lado. Seguía siendo un tema incómodo para su madre, y él tampoco tenía ganas de abordarlo. — ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ellos? —Su madre le arqueó una ceja.

—Mafalda mencionó que ellos tal vez pueden estar involucrados en el caso —describió el rubio —Lo que significa que tal vez voy a estar trabajando con Potter.

—Bueno, eso va a terminar en lágrimas —Narcissa comentó con una sonrisa. —Sé que has cambiado y todo eso, Draco, pero ustedes dos nunca se van a llevar bien. ¿Y no habías sido un bravucón con la chica en Hogwarts? Nunca le voy a perdonar a tu padre por enseñarte esa horrible palabra que utilizabas para llamarla…

—Era un niño —Draco justificó sus acciones con un resoplido a la defensiva. —Tú difícilmente eras un ángel.

—De acuerdo —su madre asintió. —Pero sí salvé la vida de Potter.

—Le voy a tener que recordar eso si las cosas se ponen un poco mal —Draco arrugó la frente pensativo. —No creo que él sea tan comprensivo como el Ministerio…

—Bueno, solo permanece profesional y maduro—le aconsejó su madre con una sabiduría inusual —.Se lo debes al Ministerio. Y no te conviertas en el imbécil que eras en el colegio.

—Bueno, tal vez ni siquiera suceda —Draco le recordó a su madre —.Aunque estoy un poco curioso sobre las repercusiones si sucediera. Dudo que Potter ame la idea…

—Hablando de amor —su madre comenzó con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Poppy? ¿No es encantadora? Soy tan buena celestina...

—No va a suceder —Draco detuvo la diatriba de autoalabanza de su madre. —Es aburrida e irritante. La perra no dejaba de hablar sobre su trabajo en las _Brujas Traviesas._ Nunca he escuchado sobre esa revista…

—Bueno, la revista es buena —su madre frunció el ceño. —Y no la llames perra, Draco. Ella es una joven decente.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero —Draco le informó a su madre —.Su único propósito fue servir como prueba de que tus habilidades de celestina son jodidamente horribles…

—Lenguaje —su madre lo reprimió otra vez, su tono esta vez más bajo. — ¿Al menos le diste una oportunidad?

—Me tomó menos de diez minutos saber que la mujer iba a ser aburrida —Draco le dijo con una expresión agitada.

—Debió haber habido algo que te gustara de ella —Narcissa miró a su hijo esperanzada y él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le robó los labios.

—Bueno —Malfoy comenzó a reclinarse un poco más en el sillón. —Ella podía hacer esta cosa genial con su lengua…

— ¡Draco! —Su madre sintió al instante un rubor en sus mejillas. — ¡Suficiente! ¡Merlín, puedes ser tan bruto!

—Tú preguntaste —Draco le dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando terminó su cerveza, se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó ella triste, siempre reacia de ver a su hijo marcharse.

—Las cosas están agitadas en el Ministerio por el momento —explicó Draco, estableciendo algunos hechizos protectores mientras su madre esperaba. Para ser justo con Rita, los escudos protectores parecían bastante estables así que solo hizo algunos ajustes. —Además no pude dormir mucho anoche y eso es técnicamente tu culpa.

—Draco, no hagas que una madre abofetee a su hijo de veintidós años —Narcissa se encogió ante las palabras de su único hijo —.Mañana te mandaré una lechuza.

—Está bien —asintió el joven mago mientras se dirigía a la chimenea de la otra sala. —Ten cuidado.

Con eso dicho, el joven Malfoy regresó a su casa y fue directo a su dormitorio para ponerse al día con su falta de sueño. Sabía que las próximas semanas en el trabajo involucrarían algunas noches de desvelo así que iba a disfrutar de dormir tanto como pudiera. Tuvo en cuenta sus posibles tareas para mañana y también se preguntó cuándo exactamente Potter y su pequeña amiga aparecerían en el Ministerio. Mafalda nunca había especificado cuándo regresarían a Londres y él no pudo mellar su curiosidad sobre su antiguo rival. Sus nuevas opiniones y vida después de la guerra habían llegado con una mayor tolerancia pero tenía el presentimiento que Potter estaría exento de eso. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

.

* * *

.

 **NdT: ¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? Extrañaba publicar en mi perfil… pero aquí estoy de regreso gente**

 **Después de toda la movida de "Cruel y Hermoso Mundo", esa hermosa historia que siempre va a tener un lugar especial en mi corazón, y en el de muchos de ustedes, acá estoy de regreso con el primer Dramione que escribió Bex-Chan, unas de las autoras más populares en inglés. Y bueno la trama toma su tiempo, si no no sería Dramione, hay algunos que otros cambios pero nada muy fuera de canon, así que paciencia.**

 **Si bien es el primer capítulo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, me malcriaron con los otros fics, así que exijo que lo sigan haciendo jajaja**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, gracias a todos por estar ahí, y volver aventurarse… así que ¡Bienvenid s! Un gran abrazo. Hasta la próxima baby ;-) Los quiero.**


	2. Encuentros

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Encuentros**

.

Draco había anticipado que el Ministerio estaría ocupado por el resto de la semana, pero cuando otro asesinato ocurrió el viernes, todo parecía haberse recargado. Theodore Nott fue encontrado con la similar V tallada en su pecho el viernes por la mañana. El hombre iba en camino a su trabajo como entrenador de Quidditch para magos más jovenes cuando había sido atacado con la Maldición Asesina. De alguna manera se había llevado a cabo sin testigos en uno de los callejones que se desviaba del Callejón Knockturn. Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, y las calles habían estado tranquilas, pero no por mucho tiempo. La prensa prácticamente tuvo un orgasmo y estaba formando un pequeño ejército afuera del Ministerio con suficientes preguntas para poner nervioso a un fosa de abogados.

Draco ya había visto a Shacklebolt permitirse un vaso de whiskey de fuego para calmar los nervios. La presión sobre el Ministerio era lo suficientemente pesada para ahogar al hombre y el joven Malfoy había gruñido en voz alta cuando vio la torre de pergaminos esperando sobre su escritorio. Draco se había tomado solo diez minutos para sí para enviar una lechuza a su madre y a Blaise, advirtiéndoles que estén alertas y lo contactaran si cualquier cosa les parecía fuera de lugar. Él siempre los podría ocultar en su oficina si era necesario. Había exigido que ambos tuvieran una bolsa de Polvos Flu extra y revisaran constantemente las barreras en sus hogares. Por lo que recordaba, Pansy y Creevy parecían ser descuidados, no se habían molestado en colocar escudos protectores, y Nott había sido asesinado en la calle así que pensó que tal vez eso podría funcionar. Había estado trabajando cinco horas ininterrumpidas cuando un golpe a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— _Alohomora —_ murmuró Draco, sabiendo que sería Mafalda controlando su progreso. Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la vista de sus documentos cuando los conocidos tacones de la mujer habían irrumpido en su oficina —. ¿Qué sucede, Mafalda?

—Necesitas almorzar —la bruja anciana le dijo con más fuerza que preocupación. — ¿Por qué no trabajas en algún caso de los magos menores de edad para descansar un poco de…?

—Sabes que no puedo soportar lidiar con los tontos adolescentes —Draco le frunció el ceño a la mujer. Era muy raro que la ayudara con esa parte del departamento y no tenía ninguna intención de alterar su trabajo.

—De todas maneras —Mafalda continuó, mirando al joven severamente. —Creo que deberías comer algo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Draco rodó los ojos ante su prolongada intromisión. —Pero tengo que tener estos terminados para Shacklebolt antes de que me vaya…

—No, no tienes que hacerlo —le discutió la bruja, poniéndose un mechón de su canoso cabello detrás de la oreja. —Puedes trabajar en eso durante el fin de semana y traerlos el lunes.

—Estoy bien —le dijo siendo honesto. — ¿Cómo te está yendo con tus expedientes?

—Es un proceso lento —admitió la mujer con un suspiro mientras se derrumbaba en su silla. —Tuve que mandar algunas cosas al Departamento de Transporte Magico. Están teniendo una semana lenta así que logré convencer a algunos de ellos para que nos den una mano.

— ¿Eso fue prudente? —cuestionó Draco, mirándola con curiosidad. —Parecen un poco incapaces alli.

—No es nada difícil —Mafalda le aseguró. —Es principalmente solo organizar el papeleo.

—Es tu decisión—Draco le concedió, esperando que ese fuera el final de su charla —. ¿Hay algo más?

—Sí —la bruja comenzó vacilante. —Harry Potter se nos unirá el lunes y vamos a tener una reunión con él y Shacklebolt.

—Está bien —asintió el rubio, esperando a que ella elaborara más la información.

—Bueno sé que ustedes dos tienen una… historia movida —Mafalda destacó lo obvio con una incomodidad en su tono. —Shacklebolt me dijo que te advirtiera que te comportaras…

—Soy lo suficientemente adulto para actuar profesionalmente —le recordó Draco, su voz demostrándole su ofensa ante la duda. —Soy mucho más maduro de lo que me das crédito…

—No tengo dudas de que eres un adulto responsable —Mafalda le discutió a su joven colega. —Era simplemente un mensaje que Shacklebolt me pidió que te diera.

—Bien —suspiro él, de pronto resintió a Shacklebolt por su falta de fe en su profesionalismo.

—Además, —la bruja reanudó, mirando su rostro con atención para ver si estaba escuchando —si el Ministerio decide que los Aurores van a estar trabajando con nosotros en el caso, serás tú el que trate con ellos la mayoría del tiempo. Tengo suficiente de qué ocuparme, y como mi subdirector…

—Me imaginé que ese iba a ser el caso —Draco admitió encogiéndose de hombros, y miró a la bruja con una expresión estoica. —No te preocupes, Mafalda. Voy a ser amable con Potter.

—Bueno, tal vez no tengas que hacerlo —su colega le ofreció una sonrisa. —Shacklebolt va a decidir después de la reunión del lunes. Solo te sugeriría que prepares un poco tu trabajo para la reunión.

—Lo haré —Draco afirmó asintiendo. —Ahora, ¿Puedo continuar con mi trabajo?

—Por supuesto —Mafalda asintió antes de levantarse y dejarlo solo. Draco dejó escapar un gruñido que había estado conteniendo y se reclinó en su silla. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas y aspiró un poco de aire a través de sus labios tensos. Como si tener que tratar con su creciente carga de trabajo no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que lidiar con una reunión con Potter. Ya podía sentir la tensión subiendo por su cuello mientras lo consideraba. Sin embargo sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que por lo menos sería una experiencia entretenida. Estaba bastante seguro que sería capaz de mantener sus comentarios competitivos a un mínimo, pero luego él era apenas conocido por mantener controlado su temperamento. Y Potter mismo había perdido su propio temperamento algunas veces si recordaba correctamente. Por otra parte, él había cambiado sustancialmente en estos cuatro años, era probable que el chico maravilla también.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El fin de semana de Draco había estado sumergido en una niebla de trabajo, pero al menos había conseguido una gran cantidad de sueño. Había tenido una breve visita de Blaise el domingo y el duo de Slytherins habían estado hablando de los eventos mórbidos de las últimas semanas y luego se divirtieron un poco con la reunion inminente con el chico dorado de Gryffindor. Blaise había festejado como si fuera Navidad y le había rogado a Draco que de alguna manera filmara mágicamente la reunion así lo podía ver, lo que garantizaba ser, un espectáculo muy divertido. Habían compartido solo algunos tragos cuando Malfoy envió a Zabini a su casa así podía continuar con su trabajo. Si tenía que perder un par de horas en una reunión, quería adelantarse en sus tareas para el lunes.

Cuando fue al trabajo al día siguiente, el Ministerio estaba dos veces peor de lo que había estado el viernes. Habían más parasitos de la prensa intentando entrar, desesperados por obtener algunas palabras de Potter y conseguir más información sobre los asesinatos. Dentro de los departamentos, las brujas y magos estaban correteando alrededor como insectos irritantes, todos intentando impresionar al niño-que-vivió mientras lidiaban con su trabajo adicional en relación a los homicidios. El mago sangre pura rodó los ojos ante sus colegas ya que revoloteaban como idiotas descerebrados con más ritmo que sentido común.

Ellos formaron una carrera de obstáculos hacia la oficina de Mafalda y después de haberse chocado con algunos magos se dio cuenta que era probable que llegara unos minutos tarde, lo que lo ponía de muy mal humor. Cuando irrumpió en la oficina de Mafalda sin golpear ella lo miró con una impaciencia forzada.

—No comiences —Draco le advirtió a la mujer mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos libres alrededor de la mesa. Se dio cuenta que solo Shacklebolt estaba con ellos y se preguntó dónde estaría Potter.

—Buenos días, Draco —suspiró Shacklebolt, y Draco observó cómo el hombre estaba cansado. Era evidente que el simpatizante de Voldemort estaba teniendo un efecto agotador en el mago. —Harry Potter llegará en cualquier momento.

El rubio contempló un comentario sarcástico sobre su antiguo rival pero decidió no hacerlo. Era demasiado temprano para que su genio esté en su mejor momento. Desechó a sus dos colegas de mayor edad ya que comenzaron una pequeña charla sobre la imprudencia de la prensa. Se recordó a sí mismo preguntarle a su madre lo que Rita Skeeter había descubierto del caso, y también recordarle que cualquier cosa que le dijera tenía que permanecer en secreto de esa perra, a pesar que nunca realmente había importado. Skeeter siempre lograba ser la primera en averiguarlo. Ellos solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de que Potter finalmente llegara y Draco no pudo evitar mirar fijo a su enemigo de Hogwarts. Lo primero que notó fue que las gafas del hombre habían desaparecido y su pelo estaba más domesticado de lo que había estado la última vez que lo vio. Aparte de eso, no había cambiado mucho y Draco trató con dificultad de no observar la túnica azul marino y desarreglada que llevaba puesta y no comentar sobre ello. El Auror tenía suficiente dinero para costearse algo de ropa decente.

—Potter —Shacklebolt recibió a la celebridad con una amplia sonrisa. —Toma asiento y comenzaremos con esto.

—Gracias —contestó el mago, sentándose lo más lejos posible de Draco, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio —.Siento llegar tarde, está un poco agitado ahí afuera.

—Así es —suspiró el Ministro de Magia. —No estaré presente en toda la reunión. Tengo que lidiar con el caos de afuera.

—Buena suerte —dijo Draco, revisando algunas de sus notas.

—La necesitaré —el mago estuvo de acuerdo, de pronto muy consciente de la tensión entre los dos jóvenes. —Diré mi parte y luego me retiraré. Simplemente estoy aquí para para recordarles que a pesar de sus peleas anteriores espero decoro al decidir si van o no a ayudarse mutuamente en el suficientes problemas aquí no teniendo que ocuparme de una rivalidad reactivada entre ustedes dos.

Draco asintió comprendiendo las palabras del hombre mientras Potter permanecía completamente inmóvil. Mafalda miró a Draco por un momento con una sonrisa y Shacklebolt simplemente continuó, esperando que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto en los dos magos.

—Tenemos asuntos más apremiantes que sus pasados —Shacklebolt reanudó su pequeño sermón, frotándose sus oscuras manos. —Esto ha pasado a ser prioridad en todos los departamentos pero particularmente al de ustedes y no voy a aceptar otra cosa que no sea profesionalismo de ambas parte, ¿quedó entendido?

—Sí, señor —asintió Harry, ofreciéndole al mago una breve sonrisa.

—Seguro —exhaló Draco, reclinándose en su silla y estirando las piernas.

—Bien —sonrió el Ministro, poniéndose de pie y dejando a los otros tres magos en un silencio suspendido. Los ojos de Mafalda iban de un mago a otro mientras el silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo.

—Bueno —la bruja comenzó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ambos hombres seguían sin hablar. —Draco, ¿por qué no le informas a Harry en lo que hemos estado trabajan…

—Eso no sera necesario —Harry interrumpió a la mujer. —Si se permite que nuestros departamentos trabajen juntos, entonces será Hermione la que trabajará en el caso con ustedes. Esto es más su zona de confort que la mía.

— ¿Granger? —Draco repitió, permitiendo demostrar su confusión.

—Sí —Potter asintió, poniéndose serio por un momento. —Y si alguna vez escucho que si quiera has murmurado la palabra "Sangre sucia" entonces te…

—Sr. Potter —Mafalda interrumpió antes que Draco pudiera. —Le puedo asegurar que los prejuicios anteriores de Draco ya no están. Y no me interesa si está intentando demostrar algo, no utilizará esa palabra dentro del Ministerio.

—Creo que le debería decir eso a él —Potter le discutiá a la bruja, y Draco miró a la mujer con una gratitud oculta por saltar a defenderlo.

—Bueno, tengo completa fe que Draco no será más que profesional con la Srta. Granger —continúo Mafalda, mirando a Draco por algún tipo de aporte.

— ¿Por qué estás poniendo a Granger en este caso, Potter? —cuestionó Draco, intentando no demostrar su disgusto por el otro mago.

—Sabes que ella es la inteligente del grupo—Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque seguía habiendo cierta amenaza detrás de sus palabras. —Y parece que hay una gran cantidad de investigación involucrada que a ella le acomodaría muy bien.

—La hay —Draco confirmó con un leve asentimiento. —Entonces ¿por qué no está ella aquí en lugar de ti?

—Está atrasada con otras cosas —explicó Harry, todavía mirando a su rival con cautela. —Estará aquí mañana para reunirse contigo pero me pidió que te dijera si le podías mandar algunas de tus notas así puede comenzar.

—Haré eso después de esta reunion —agregó Malfoy, escribiendo algunas notas adicionales en una página en particular.

—Y hablé en serio, Malfoy —Harry comentó en voz baja, mirándolo directo a los ojos. —Si le das algún tipo de problema, voy…

—No tengo intenciones de darle a Granger ningún problema —Draco le rodó los ojos al mago de cabello oscuro. No estaba de humor para tolerar las patéticas amenazas de Potter —Y estoy seguro que si lo hago ella será capaz de defenderse.

—Ella es definitivamente capaz —Harry estuvo de acuerdo. —Creo que yo y algunos de los otros Aurores van a tomar un diferente enfoque y hemos estado hablando de intentar rastrear al asesino. Sé que Hermione preferiría manejar la parte intelectual de esto. También estoy consciente que ella es hija de Muggles así que creo que es mejor que se quede lo más cerca posible del Ministerio teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—¿No cree estar usted en peligro, Sr. Potter? —le preguntó Mafalda, descansando el mentón sobre su mano.

—Todos los que han sido atacados o asesinados han sido hijos de Muggles o Mortífagos —Harry le recordó a los otros dos ocupantes de la oficina. —No creo que esto conduzca a una guerra, creo que el asesino solo está intentando hacer saber su punto de vista…

—Bueno, entonces estoy seguro que matarte sería la mejor manera de hacer eso —Draco respondió fríamente. — ¿En verdad piensas que no estás en peligro, Potter?

—No —el joven mago negó con la cabeza. —El asesino parece mantenerse en las dos categorías y de todas maneras yo voy a estar viajando constantemente con algunos de los otros. También tengo que contarles que la Oficina de Aurores recibió una carta esta mañana, que creemos, es del asesino.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron ante ese comentario. ¿Por qué ellos no sabían de eso?

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? —Mafalda presionó a Potter por información.

—No mucho —admitió Harry. —Fue más o menos una pequeña diatriba sobre los Mortífagos siendo traidores y los hijos de Muggles contaminando nuestro mundo. Shacklebolt me pidió que la mantuviera en la Oficina de Aurores hasta el final de la reunion, solo en caso de que uno de los periódicos se enterara de ella.

—Voy a necesitar una copia de esa carta —exigió Draco, evidentemente molesto que le hayan ocultado eso.

—Está bien —Harry miró a Draco con cautela.

— ¿Hay algo más que tu departamento nos ha ocultado? —preguntó Draco, sin esconder su irritación ante el secreto.

—Hermione tiene todos los detalles de los ataques que tomaron lugar antes del asesinato de Creevy —proporcionó Harry. —Aparte de eso no hay nada más.

—Es bueno saberlo —suspiró Mafalda, haciendo algunas anotaciones. —Draco ¿hay algo más que quisieras agregar?

—No —contestó Draco simplemente, mirando al hombre al otro lado de la mesa con aversión.

—Está bien, entonces creo que podemos dejar las cosas así —sonrió Mafalda, levantándose de su asiento para estrechar la mano de Potter —.Gracias, Harry.

—De nada —el mago le sonrió a la mujer, antes de que sus labios volvieran a una linea recta cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco —.Hermione vendrá a verte en algún momento de la mañana para comenzar a trabajar en esto. No tomes mis comentarios anteriores a la ligera, Malfoy —Harry no dijo nada más mientras hacía una rápida salida de la oficina de la bruja y dejó a los colegas con sus asuntos.

—Bueno, eso fue tenso —comentó Mafalda frunciendo el ceño mientras regresaba a su asiento. —Pero aprecio tu compostura, Draco. Él estuvo fuera de lugar con algunos de sus comentarios.

—No puedo creer que no nos hayan informado sobre esa carta —murmuró Draco, evidentemente enojado.

—Sí, tendre que preguntarle a Kingsley sobre eso —prometió Mafalda, y Draco notó por primera vez que la mujer solo se refería al nombre de pila del Ministro cuando estaba un poco molesta con él.

—Me había olvidado lo mucho que Potter me irritaba —comentó el rubio. —Siempre estuvo unos pasos atrás en cuanto a la adultez.

—Bueno al menos no tienes que trabajar con él —Mafalda le recordó. —Me he encontrado con Hermione un par de veces y ella es bastante razonable…

—Tú no entiendes —Draco se rió para sí mismo. —Si había una persona que me odiaba más que Potter, esa era Granger.

—Bueno ella suena bastante brillante —la bruja se encogió de hombros. —Estoy segura que va a estar bien.

—Supongo que podría haber sido peor —comentó Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Podría haber sido Weasley.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Después de haberle mandado algunos documentos a Granger, Draco fue de inmediato a la Oficina de Aurores y exigió una copia de la carta después que le dijeron que la original estaba siendo revisada por evidentes encantamientos y hechizos. Era casi un hecho que el remitente utilizaría un encantamiento para disimular su escritura. Fue solo después de una charla aburrida e innecesaria que a Draco le fue permitida una replica de los contenidos de la carta y había esperado a estar seguro en su oficina antes de estudiar el pergamino. Lanzó un hechizo imperturbable en su puerta antes de comenzar a leer la carta.

 _A quien corresponda:_

 _Me alegro que el Ministerio no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo y hayan adivinado mis intenciones con éxito. Los Mortífagos debieron haber sido enviados a Azkaban o haber muerto por su causa, pero los traidores están intentando vivir una vida normal después de haber traicionado al Señor Tenebroso. No tendría que haber pasado. Esto está permitiendo que más Sangre sucias entren a nuestro mundo, así que he decidido tomar el control de plagas en mis manos. Si bien estoy seguro que van a estar indignados con mis métodos, sé que están secretamente agradecidos por mi limpieza. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que debe hacerse. Sin embargo, si ustedes piensan por un momento que esto hará más facil que me atrapen, entonces están equivocados. Van a volver a escuchar de mí pronto._

—Con que eres un agradable cabrón, ¿no es así?—murmuró Draco para sí, dejando la carta a un lado con un gruñido inquieto.

No había nada allí, no había errores gramaticales o frases interesantes que pudieran posiblemente distinguir el distrito postal del escritor ni los rasgos hereditarios de algunas familias quienes creían en la compleja superioridad de los sangre puras. Como su familia. Fue breve y conciso, confirmando algunas sospechas sobre los motivos detrás de los asesinatos, pero por lo demás muy vaga y frustrante. Draco había esperado al menos algunas pistas subconscientes, pero no había nada. Demonios, podría haber sido escrito por cualquier tonto.

La carta ni siquiera había sido firmada con un alias, algo que los criminales burlones a menudo hacían en su experiencia solo para conseguir ese pequeño sorbo de superioridad. En la mayoría de los casos eran los alias que los delataban, y Draco apreciaba en silencio la inteligencia detrás de la falta de una firma. Cinco años atrás él hubiera estado estrechando la mano de esta persona por la motivación detrás de las tareas, y una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba si alguna de sus viejas ideas sobre la superioridad de la sangre fueron un poco provocadas por el párrafo de la carta sobre los hijos de Muggles. Estaba bastante seguro que esos conceptos se habían disipado hace tiempo pero no pudo evitar imaginar a su yo de diecisiete años divirtiéndose un poco ante las palabras de la carta.

Pero él simplemente estaba frustrado con la misma, volviendo a leer las palabras hasta que casi pudo memorizarlas. Aunque era extraño. El asesino había confesado lo que ellos habían sospechado. Él les había dicho quienes eran los objetivos, y aun así Draco no se sentía para nada amenazado. Llámalo negación o arrogancia pero el heredero Malfoy sabía que era jodidamente un buen mago y su tiempo en el Ministerio le proporcionó protección. No, él no estaba preocupado por él. Estaba un poco ansioso por su madre e incluso por Blaise, pero más que nada estaba simplemente enojado con el hecho de que no conseguía nada con esto. Si había una cosa que Draco seguía teniendo en común con su yo más joven, era su naturaleza competitiva.

Odiaba perder, y sabía que siempre lo haría. No era una opción. Era un rasgo de la familia y, a regañadientes admitió que probablemente había sido la razón principal de que él y su familia hubieran cambiado de bandos en la guerra. Los Malfoys nunca fueron derrotados. Solo cuando su familia se dio cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso estaba perdiendo, decidieron unirse a Potter y a su equipo de bienhechores.

Por supuesto que todo había resultado bien al final y él nunca se había arrepentido de la decisión de abandonar a Voldemort. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía era su séptimo año en Hogwarts y la facilidad con la que lo habían manipulado, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a alguien que se atreviera a preguntar. Pero al menos los eventos lo habían alentado ahora a pensar por sí mismo. Eso, combinado con una amenaza de Azkaban ciertamente le habían hecho mover el culo.

Regresó a su casa con mucha tensión en su espalda y cuello y logró resolver el problema con una rápida cita por la noche. La mestiza era una bruja atractiva con morales flojas y una falda aún más floja. Perfecto para liberar un poco de frustración. Sin embargo, la mujer había sido bastante insaciable, lo que hizo que lograra escaparse de su casa recién a las cinco de la mañana. Todos sus intentos de recuperar un patrón de sueño se habían ido al diablo y sabía que tendría que esperar hasta el fin de semana para intentar conseguirlo de nuevo. Y por supuesto, su pequeña sesión de sexo lo había hecho llegar tarde a su trabajo.

Se despertó diez minutos antes de lo que había previsto comenzar y para cuando se preparó y juntó todos los papeles para su reunión con Granger, ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Cuando llegó al trabajo sabía que era probable de que se había olvidado de algo y se maldijo todo el camino hacia su oficina. Ni siquiera saludó a su secretaria, y Tilly decidió sabiamente no bombardearlo con bienvenidas alegres una vez que vio lo agitado que estaba.

—Solo hazla entrar cuando llegue —murmuró Draco mientras pasaba junto a su escritorio, sabiendo que Tilly había sido informada sobre la reunión. No esperó por una confirmación de que ella había escuchado lo que él dijo y arrojó su maletín con un arrebato de furia por su escritorio una vez dentro de la sala. Utilizó magia para ordenar rápidamente un poco el desorden en su oficina después de sus actividades del día anterior con la carta. Abrió su maletín y comenzó a organizar algunos de los documentos cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Su invitada esperada estaba atrasada. Hermione-jodida-perfección-Granger estaba retrasada. Y por alguna razón él reconoció que de algún modo había estado…curioso sobre este encuentro. No ansioso, solo un poco inquieto. Eso sí, no era su deseo demostrarle a la bruja que había cambiado. No. Era más que lo último que quería era dar la impresión de su yo adolescente. Lo último que necesitaba era que la hija de Muggles pensara que él era el mismo imbécil arrogante y prejuicioso que había sido en aquel entonces. Tenían que trabajar juntos, y ella probablemente estaría lo suficientemente reticente sin él luciendo desorganizado. Y ciertamente no quería probar que Potter tenía razón luciendo como un idiota en su primera reunión.

Pero era ella la que estaba ausente. Era ella la que había decidido que esta reunión no era lo suficientemente importante para llegar a tiempo. La ex víctima de su hábil intimidación en Hogwarts no estaba en su oficina por quién sabe qué motivo. Ese pensamiento apenas había dejado una marca en su recuerdo cuando escuchó tres golpes fuertes en la puerta. Se pasó los dedos furiosos por su cabello platinado, incontrolable por sus habituales productos debido a su mañana apresurada.

—Entre —gruñó impaciente, preguntándose si lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara. Se puso de espaldas hacia la puerta y regresó a ordenar algunos de sus papeles mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría.

—Draco —escuchó una voz familiar y él alzo una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que era Mafalda la que estaba perturbando su paz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a la bruja con su ceja aún alzada.

—Solo pensé en hacerte saber que la Srta. Granger va a llegar un poco tarde…

—Ya me di cuenta —contestó él con un resoplido.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual estés tan enérgico hoy? —Mafalda le preguntó, sabiendo que no respondería. —Si fuera tú trataría de calmarme un poco antes de que ella llegue…

— ¿Cuándo va a llegar exactamente? —cuestionó Draco, utilizando su varita para arreglar el resto de sus notas.

—No estoy segura —contestó la bruja encogiéndose de hombros. —Te dejaré con lo tuyo.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos regresaron a su trabajo, escuchando la puerta para saber que ella se había retirado. No había estado solo ni dos minutos cuando escuchó que se volvió abrir y dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación mientras continuaba leyendo su trabajo.

— ¿Planeaste molestarme mucho hoy?—pregunto Draco, a quién suponía que era Mafalda, y se negó a levantar la mirada del escritorio.

—Bueno, si fuera por mí ni siquiera hubiera estado aquí en primer lugar —un tono controlado y femenino le contestó.

Draco levantó la cabeza de golpe para registrar a la bruja justo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y ocultó su sorpresa antes de que se pudiera registrar en su rostro. Él trago saliva y dejó escapar una tos para evitar cualquier ruido traidor. Su rostro se convirtió en una rápida máscara de indiferencia, casi un mecanismo de defensa.

—Granger —asintió hacia ella mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Algún susurro aristocrático en su mente le dijo que se levantara educadamente de su asiento pero rápidamente lo descartó. En vez de eso, la miró con recuerdos reprimidos de sus burlas en Hogwarts y observó a la bruja ante él con nociones silenciosas de incredulidad. Mierda, ella había cambiado. Mucho. Él seguía esperando que ella hablara, y contempló repetir su apellido en caso de que no lo haya escuchado. Pero sus labios fruncidos se movieron un poco y él cerró la boca para dejar que respondiera. Ella abrió un poco la boca, y su labio inferior tembló un poco, y él se dio cuenta que era debido a los nervios. Sin embargo no le importó, solo necesitaba que hablara. El silencio era lo suficientemente incómodo, y mientras más se alargaba, más denso se sentía. Vio cómo su lengua se movió en su boca y agradeció en silencio a Merlín que ella fuera a romper el hielo.

—Malfoy —dijo finalmente y lo miró con esa intolerancia familiar que él había visto tan a menudo en Hogwarts —Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Por favor lean y comenten porque estoy nerviosa por este fic y me gustaría tener algún comentario ya que es mi primer fic HP. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. También me di cuenta que Snape falleció en el libro pero lo quiero vivo por el bien de la historia así que está sano y salvo. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!

Bex-chan

 **NdT: Hola, aca vengo más pronto de lo que esperaban, y bueno que manera de terminar el capitulo ¿no? Bien lo dijo Bex en su momento, fue su primera historia de HP, pero ya se destaca la buena escritora que es… dejándonos en suspenso y con ansias de más ;-)**

 **Como verán no tendremos a Theo en esta historia, ya que marcaron su destino de entrada no más, así que lo siento fans de Theo, yo también hubiera querido que tuviera más participación, pero tranquilas que queda mucho por explorar.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, no tienen idea lo muchísimo que me alegra saber que están ahí del otro lado, espero leerlas seguido y voy a tomar el lema que me dejo una lectora que me causo mucha gracia, pero que de alguna manera tiene sentido…. "Leer, agregar a favoritos y no comentar, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendov xD" jajaja…**

 **En fin, gracias, gracias, gracias… nos vemos prontito. Un gran abrazo de oso para todos ustedes.**


	3. Discusiones

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Discusiones**

.

Draco observó a la mujer ante él con muchas ideas pasando por su cabeza. Analizó su atuendo Muggle, que consistía en una falda ajustada de azul marino, una blusa de manga larga de color crema y unos pequeños sofisticados tacones. Recordó esos vaqueros y suéteres poco favorecedores que ella siempre usaba en Hogwarts y decidió que ella seguro se había suscrito en alguna de esas horribles revistas de moda que su madre tanto adoraba. Aun así, su aspecto era sin duda una mejora. Sus viajes a Europa habían tenido un evidente efecto en su apariencia, y notó que su pelo estaba un poco más claro, y su piel tenía un brillo bronceado.

Los efectos de la pubertad, aunque un poco tarde, habían ciertamente cambiado su cuerpo y él se dio cuenta que esperaba que ella fuera idéntica a la chica que había conocido y despreciado en Hogwarts. Pero era una mujer, y una mujer que de hecho no lucía tan mal. Estaba lejos de ser una mujer despampanante pero no tendría problemas en hacer girar algunas cabezas. Y sin dudas había ayudado que lo que una vez fue su melena espesa, del que se había burlado constantemente, había sido transformado en un conjunto de rizos medio decentes. Pero el ceño fruncido era el mismo, y sus labios estaban fruncidos con ese odio familiar que había visto a menudo en Hogwarts. Sí, resultó ser que su madre volvía a tener la razón. La mujer ciertamente se luce.

— ¿Sabes? —ella rompió sus pensamientos, y él notó cómo estaba simplemente de pie allí, mirándolo como si fuera un virus —Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría trabajando para el Ministerio y tendría que trabajar contigo algún día, me hubiera reído en su cara.

—Sí, bueno —suspiró Draco, al no encontrar humor en su tono. —Fue difícilmente planeado…

—Si das un mal paso—comenzó Hermione, su voz mezclada con malicia —Voy a hacer que te saquen del caso, Malfoy. No me importa si supuestamente has cambiado, el Ministerio está de mi lado. Todavía tienes una reputación y no voy a dejar que pongas en peligro este caso.

— ¿Terminaste? —le preguntó Draco, de pronto encontrando todos sus burlas en Hogwarts justificadas.

—Lo digo en serio, Malfoy —la joven bruja le prometió —no voy a soportar ningún tipo de mierda de tu parte.

—Nunca pedí que lo hicieras —gruñó el mago, más que un poco agitado con sus palabras. —Nunca pedí que tú y yo hagamos esto juntos…

—Bueno, créeme cuando te digo que protesté —Hermione le espetó, apretando los expedientes un poco más a su pecho —.Esto va a ser un desastre…

—Bueno, difícilmente estás ayudando en este momento —Draco la detuvo, mirándola impaciente —. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Granger?

Ella pareció considerar su pedido por algunos minutos innecesarios, mirándolo como si él fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella en el segundo que tomara asiento. Puso los expedientes que tenía sobre su escritorio y se sentó lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso con sospechas y sus manos estaban aferradas fuertemente a su regazo. Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de apartarla a algo insignificante sobre la pared.

—Lo has hecho bien —comentó ella finalmente, ganándose una mirada confundida de su compañero. —Anoche revisé tus notas y puedo darme cuenta que has trabajado mucho en ello.

—Es mi trabajo —respondió Draco con sinceridad, descansando su mentón sobre la palma.

—Lo sé —Hermione le rodó los ojos —.Solo pensé que deberíamos empezar con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —el rubio asintió vacilante, todavía mirándola con desconfianza.

—Bueno —comenzó la bruja, encontrando que esto era posiblemente el momento más incómodo de su vida. — ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos iníciales?

— ¿Sobre el asesino? —le preguntó Draco, aceptando su asentimiento antes de continuar. —Has visto los documentos, Granger. Es bastante obvio que los objetivos de él son…

— ¿De él? —Hermione lo interrumpió, tomando algunos pergaminos y apuntando algunas notas. —Crees que es…

—No tengo idea si el asesino es un hombre o una mujer —explicó Draco. —Por el bien de esta discusión me voy a referir al mismo como un masculino.

—Está bien —asintió la bruja, ladeando la cabeza a un lado por un momento. — ¿Estabas diciendo?

—Hijos de Muggles y Mortífagos —completó Malfoy, y estaba de pronto bastante consciente del sonido de su propia voz. Ella estaba más tranquila de lo esperado. —Los rastreadores parecen un poco obsoletos, es evidente que el asesino es capaz de hacer cosas sin ser detectado…

—Bueno, entonces quizás deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de que a este alguien no le fue dado un rastreador —le dijo Hermione pensativa.

—He tenido en cuenta eso, Granger —Draco resopló ante su sugerencia. —Pero preferiría descartar a todos de la lista antes de comenzar una gran búsqueda de un mago al azar.

—Buen punto —murmuró ella entre dientes, claramente inquieta con su lógica —.Era solo una observación.

—Bueno, ya ha sido tomado en cuenta —Draco le dijo fríamente, un poco irritado con que ella hubiera pensado que él no había considerado que el asesino podría ser alguien al azar.

—Bien —espetó la bruja, y si él pensó por un segundo que su odio se había disipado, ella le estaba probando que estaba equivocado. — ¿Por qué no solo revisamos la lista y vemos si hay algo interesante de lo que podamos hablar?

—Bien —Draco le frunció el ceño, agarrando bruscamente una de las hojas para mirar. —No le veo el sentido de esta charla. Toma los nombres, puedo asegurarte que los he revisado lo suficiente para saber que no hay nada revelador allí…

—Bueno, discúlpame por dudar de tu capacidad —Hermione resopló con sarcasmo, y de pronto él estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, discutiendo con la bruja como si fuera su pasatiempo favorito. — ¿En verdad pensaste que iba a confiar en tu juicio sobre esto?

— ¡No espero nada de ti! —Draco no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento, y se elevó con una mirada condescendiente. — ¡Pero te guste o no tenemos que trabajar en esto juntos!

—Si eso significa que puedes darme órdenes —Hermione se levantó de su propio asiento para mirarlo a los ojos, y por un momento él pensó que ella le iba a dar una bofetada. — ¡Entonces estás jodidamente equivocado, Malfoy! ¡Tu pequeño acto de intimidación no funciona fuera de Hogwarts!

—Sí, bueno tampoco lo hace tu auto proclamada superioridad —siseó Draco entre dientes apretados. —Pero si quieres que sea así todo los días entonces…

— ¿Por qué no revisamos los documentos de forma individual? —murmuró Hermione, volviéndose a sentar. —Solo hablemos sobre el caso y en general no hablemos al menos que sea necesario.

—Por mí bien —gruño Draco, bajando la mirada a sus notas.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras tomaba sus propias notas y comenzó a analizarlas atentamente. El silencio era demasiado tenso al principio pero eventualmente ella se acostumbró y apenas hablaron durante tres horas, solo la voz de Hermione penetró la sala sin sonido cuando le pidió que le pasara algunas de sus notas algunas veces. Ella sabía que él no se había dado cuenta que le robó algunas miradas pero se sentía avergonzada cada vez que lo hacía. Era tan parecido al Malfoy que ella había despreciado en Hogwarts que era imposible no verlo como el adolescente que la había ridiculizado por años. Su pelo rubio seguía enmarcando su pálido rostro y sus ojos plateados seguían siendo penetrantes y crueles. Era un poco más alto y se había rellenado un poco pero más o menos era el reflejo del imbécil de dieciocho años que había visto hace cuatro años. Era demasiado familiar y a ella no le gustaba.

Su voz era un poco más profunda de lo que había sido pero seguía siendo gélida y severa y se felicitaba a sí misma por la sugerencia de solo hablar cuando fuera necesario. Fue una extraña realización pero el hecho de que había cambiado tan poco solo estimuló más su curiosidad. ¿Cómo su apariencia y conducta permanecían iguales cuando había supuestamente cambiado tanto sus creencias? Hasta que no viera evidencias por ella misma, se negaba a creer que este hombre tuviera alguna intención real de ayudarla. La necesidad de hablar estaba comenzando a provocar su lengua y sus intentos de ignorarlo no tuvieron éxito.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó ella, viendo como él levantaba la vista reticente a ella. —Recién termine y no pude encontrar nada fuera de lo normal en los registros de los rastros.

—No —frunció el ceño, la voz un poco ronca por estar callado tanto tiempo. —Pero ya te había dicho que no habría nada allí.

—Tenía que verlo por mí misma —suspiró Hermione, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. —No creo que…

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu sugerencia de no hablar? —le preguntó de repente, bajando los papeles y reclinándose en su silla. —Pensé que esa era la primera idea decente que tuviste.

—Bueno, en algún momento vamos a tener que hablar —ella frunció el ceño, suspirando como si fuera la peor cosa en la que pudiera pensar. —Hay personas en peligro.

—Incluido nosotros —comentó Draco con un inusual tono de contemplación.

—Precisamente —asintió la bruja, ocultando con éxito su ansiedad por ese hecho. —Y me gustaría que no me maten. Así que si crees que puedes dejar atrás tus comentarios prejuiciosos.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? —Draco le replicó, y Hermione se tensionó ante su pregunta. Sin embargo fue algo justo. Ella le había saltado a la garganta en el momento que entró a su despacho. Lo pensó con cuidado por un momento, repitiéndose en la cabeza que ahora él estaba de su lado. Era profesional al igual que ella. Ambos eran adultos. De seguro que podía encontrar la manera de soportar trabajar con él. Se imaginó que sería difícil para él también y ella nunca era de las que se echaban atrás ante un desafío.

—Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo —susurró ella después de un momento, odiando la ligera vulnerabilidad en su voz.

—Bien —Draco estuvo de acuerdo, y se dio cuenta que ella parecía relajarse un poco después de eso.

—Bien —la bruja respiró, sin saber bien qué más podría decir ahora. —Eso no significa que confíe en ti…

—No te pedí que confiaras en mí —el mago le recordó encogiéndose de hombros. —Y ciertamente no confío en ti.

—Dudo que alguna vez lo hagas —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice, y él luchó contra el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa. —Entonces hablemos bien de esto.

—En realidad, iba a pedirte si tenías los detalles sobre los ataques —le dijo, recordando que él quería revisar esas notas.

—Oh sí —asintió Hermione, y volvió a ser de inmediato la chica estudiosa que él sabía que era. Sacó uno de los expedientes que había traído con ella y buscó los contenidos antes de ofrecerle algunas páginas —.Harry mencionó que no habían tenido acceso a esa información…

—Lo que fue jodidamente ridículo —remarco él, con un claro resentimiento en su voz. Tomó las notas y de inmediato revisó los documentos, dándose cuenta que ella estaba esperando que él terminara antes de que ella hiciera algo. Su mirada lo hizo sentirse bastante incómodo y se apresuró en leer los detalles de los cuatros incidentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —le preguntó ella cuando imaginó que estaba por terminar.

—Es todo muy impreciso —indico él, negándose a ocultar su frustración. — ¿Ningún testigo?

—No —gruñó ella,todavía inquieta porque los detalles sobre los ataques habían sido tan ambiguos. —Logré hablar con dos de las víctimas. Una en Berlín y la otra en Asolo…

— ¿Asolo? —Draco repitió el nombre, intentando averiguar porque le sonaba familiar. —Reconozco ese nombre.

—Es un pueblo pequeño de Venecia —le explicó Hermione. —Estaba trabajando en Roma cuando sucedió ¿Notaste que todas las víctimas eran…?

— ¿Nacidos de Muggles? —Draco terminó por ella, sus ojos seguían registrando las palabras en los pergaminos. —Sí. Le iba a ser difícil encontrar algunos de los antiguos Mortífagos en Europa. A el Ministerio le gusta mantenerlos vigilados, así que necesitaban un permiso especial para dejar el país.

—Eso tiene sentido —reflexionó Hermione, recordando sus encuentros con las víctimas. —Las Maldiciones Imperio y Cruciatus fueron utilizadas y todas las víctimas tenían esa V tallada. Él no solamente los mató. Si no fuera por eso nunca hubiera pensado que los dos estaban conectados…

—No estaba obteniendo la atención suficiente —remarcó Draco con el ceño fruncido. —Esto se mantuvo en silencio. Estos ataques fueron como un proceso de entrenamiento para él.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la bruja asintió, ganándose una mirada extraña del heredero Malfoy. —Creo que posiblemente deberíamos reunirnos con algunos de los sospechosos…

— ¿Sospechosos? —Draco le preguntó, regresando a su tono inquieto. — ¿Vas a tratar todos los nombres como sospechosos?

—Hasta que pueda probar lo contrario —admitió Hermione, su propia voz hábilmente cautelosa —Sí.

—Sigues siendo tan ingenua, Granger —Draco se rió entre dientes, moviendo sus ojos hacia ella como si apenas valiera la pena. —Esa lista debería ser tratada con una lista de posibles objetivos…

—Bueno, son ambas —le bruja le gruñó.

—No —Draco frunció el ceño, moviéndose en su asiento. —El asesino tal vez ni siquiera está en esa lista pero los objetivos _definitivamente_ lo están…

—Mi prioridad principal es encontrar quién mató a esas personas…

—Bueno, deberías también considerar proteger a aquellos que son inocentes…

— ¿Inocentes? —resopló Hermione, moviendo su cabello por sobre su hombro para un efecto dramático. —Tú mismo dijiste que lo más probable es que el asesino esté en la lista…

—Estoy consciente de eso —Draco gruñó de manera amenazante. —Pero muchas de esas personas en ese papel están allí solo por asociación o por los lazos familiares. Pansy y Theodore no fueron particularmente activos durante la guerra pero él los mató de todos modos…

—Fueron lo suficientemente activos —le discutió Hermione. —Seguían siendo Mortífagos…

—Ellos nunca mataron a nadie —Draco defendió a sus viejos compañeros de clases —De hecho apostaría que ellos ni siquiera utilizaron una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

—Seguían siendo Mortífagos, Malfoy —la bruja le recordó. —Y el Ministerio de seguro que los vio como una amenaza, si no fuera así no estarías vigilándolos…

— ¡Solo a causa de sus padres! —gritó Draco, golpeando el puño sobre el escritorio. —No puedes ignorar su seguridad porque sus familias cometieron algunos errores…

— ¿Desde cuándo carajos te importa, Malfoy?

—No me importa —Draco le aseguró. —Pero a ti sí debería importarte. Proteger al inocente y toda esa basura fue tu clase de escenario. Conozco algunas de esas personas en la lista y no puedes solo sospechar de todos porque tuvieron padres de mierda. Se supone que tienes que acortar la lista…

— ¿Qué hay de la venganza? —Hermione le preguntó, levantando un poco la voz para igualar su nivel de agresión. —Alguien puede estar seriamente cabreado con que sus padres murieron y están culpando a los Mortífagos por abandonar la causa. Desde luego, no sería la primera vez que alguien haya intentado vengar a su familia…

—Sé que eso es posible —Draco le gruñó, agitado de que ella estaba dando a entender que él no había tomado en cuenta todos esos factores. —Cualquier cosa puede ser posible, no tenemos nada con qué continuar…

—Entonces a lo que a mí respecta —las palabras de Hermione eran mordaces y controladas. —Es posible que cualquiera de esa lista pudiera ser el asesino…

— ¡Bien! —Draco espetó. — ¡¿Por qué no solo mandamos todo a la mierda y esperamos hasta que estén todos muertos?! Esperemos que quede uno y vamos a decidir que ese es el asesino…

—No seas tan infantil —la bruja le rodó los ojos. —Seguían siendo Mortífagos, Draco, no puedes solo salir de toda esa crianza nociva…

— ¿Y tú qué diablos sabes? —Draco entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y Hermione se dio cuenta de su error de inmediato.

—Malfoy —la bruja murmuró reticente. —Comprendo que tú has cambia…

—Ahórrate las disculpas —dijo levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Hermione, mirando cómo la dejaba sola en su oficina. Sus pies marcharon pesadamente sobre el suelo y la bruja hizo una mueca con cada ruido sordo que resonaba en el despacho. Estaba bastante segura que no le iba a contestar y contuvo un gemido.

—Almuerzo—dijo simplemente antes de dar un portazo detrás de él, dejando a la joven bruja liberando una respiración áspera de enojo ante el comportamiento de él. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco salió disparado de su oficina con toda la intención de exigirle a Mafalda que Hermione sea sacada de su vista. Demonios, le gritaría incluso a Shacklebolt en ese momento. Un minuto más con esa chica y pensó que todo su odio anterior hacia los hijos de Muggles habría regresado con rapidez. ¡La mujer era insoportable! Potter había sido un imbécil pretencioso y dudaba que el idiota de Weasley fuera menos irritante. ¡¿Era el único que había cambiado en cuatro años?!

Pero mientras más se acercaba al despacho de Mafalda, se sentía menos enojado. Seguía estando furioso, pero estaría condenado si dejaba que lo agobiara. Sabía que el Ministerio estaba del lado de ella. Sabía que si llegaba el momento, sería él el que iba ser sacado del caso y había trabajado muy duro para que eso sucediera.

Disminuyó la velocidad y con un fuerte rugido de frustración, que afortunadamente nadie vio, escapó de sus labios. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a su oficina. Ella era imposible y pendenciera. También lo era él, y era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas en una discusión. Al menos no era una total pérdida de espacio como los otros dos tercios del Club Dorado de Gryffindor. La chica tenía un cerebro entre esos dos oídos testarudos. Regresó por donde había salido, ignorando la mirada confundida que estaba recibiendo de Tilly.

— ¿Sigue adentro? —le preguntó a la mujer, no estando muy seguro cómo quería que ella le respondiera. Ella simplemente asintió y, respirando hondo, entró a la sala. Ella no se había movido de su asiento pero se estaba frotando el rostro con las palmas de sus manos. La puerta se cerró detrás de él antes de que en verdad pudiera comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo y saltó de su silla ante el ruido.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, evidentemente sorprendida con su regreso. —Te debo una disculpa.

—Está bien —Draco negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento. —Solo vamos a…

—No, no está bien —continuó Hermione, mirando sus uñas nerviosa. —No he estado aquí por mucho tiempo y si el Ministerio confía en ti entonces no tengo derecho de criticar su juicio.

—Tomaré nota —exhaló el joven mago, y se movió incómodo en su asiento. Maldita sea, ella lo estaba incomodando. — ¿Podemos continuar…?

—Y si sirve de algo —la bruja insistió, todavía ansiosa jugando con sus dedos. —Voy a intentar no pensar en ti como esa pequeña vil y bastarda…

— ¿Este es tu intento de disculpa? —le pregunto él, genuinamente confundido por sus palabras.

—No soy buena con esta clase de cosas —admitió ella con una risita bastante encantadora. Parpadeó un par de veces para juntar sus ideas y levantó lentamente la mirada hacia él. —Lo siento.

—Eso pareció difícil —el mago le sonrió, dándose cuenta que después de cuatro años seguía encontrando su incomodidad bastante divertida. —Deberíamos trabajar un poco más.

—Está bien —Hermione asintió vacilante, sin estar segura si efectivamente había de hecho aceptado su disculpa o no. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para él, ella solo estaba aliviada de salir del tema. Le había llevado hasta el último rastro de dignidad disculparse con el muchacho quien había hecho su vida a veces insoportable en Hogwarts.

Pero ella era lo suficientemente astuta para saber que uno de ellos tenía que disculparse y ser cooperativo si querían hacer algún progreso. Su orgullo había sido mellado pero al menos ahora podrían trabajar un poco. Y ella supuso que el que haya regresado a la oficina después de su pequeño arrebato debió haberle tomado un poco de sacrificio de su propio orgullo. El Draco que había conocido en Hogwarts habría simplemente enfurruñado en su habitación por algunas horas y esperar hasta que lo encuentren. Por otra parte también, el Draco que había conocido la hubiera acorralado con burlas de su herencia Muggle a los cinco minutos de su reunión.

Regresaron al método donde habían trabajado en silencio, sólo hablar cuando fuera necesario. Le llevaron comida al despacho, cortesía de Mafalda, pero siguieron trabajando en el descanso. Una pequeña parte de Hermione se estaba muriendo por romper el silencio prolongado, pero si eso significaba que tendrían que volver a discutir, podría conformarse con esta burbuja sin sonido. Cuando el reloj finalmente le dijo que el día de trabajo estaba terminando, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Bien —respiró la bruja, juntando algunos papeles en su regazo. —Supongo que deberíamos terminar por hoy.

—Me voy a quedar aquí un poco más —reveló Draco, negándose a mirarla. —Haz lo que quieras.

—Bueno, eso es obvio que depende de ti —le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero voy a estar aquí mañana a las nueve así que no llegues tarde…

—No lo haré —el mago la interrumpió, resistiendo el impulso de empujarla él mismo fuera de la oficina.

—Además —Hermione continuó, ignorando la manera en la que él se frotaba los ojos en una clara exasperación. —El Ministro sugirió que deberíamos ser capaces de contactarnos todo el tiempo así que he alterado las protecciones de mi casa. Dejare mi dirección con tu secretaria.

—Bien —asintió Draco, no prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

—Y apreciaría si tú también cambiarías tus protecciones —Hermione continúo, juntando sus cosas —. ¿Supongo que sigues viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy?

—No —le dijo el mago, preguntándose por un momento si su mente había regresado al día en el que ella había sido torturada en su antiguo hogar. —Puedes obtener los detalles con Tilly.

—Está bien —asintió Hermione, llevando los expedientes a su pecho mientras se ponía de pie. —Entonces supongo que te veré mañana.

A Draco le costó no hacer una réplica sarcástica pero lo logró, y una vez que ella cerró la puerta, él se reclinó en la silla y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se cubrió el rostro con las palmas y rodó los ojos.

Su cabeza le estaba palpitando, sus hombros estaban tensos y estaba bastante seguro que estaba a punto de tener una migraña. Si él no supiera mejor, diría que era alérgico a la Chica Dorada de Gryffindor. Y había algo perturbador con el hecho de que le había dado su dirección. Sin embargo, había sobrevivido al día con ella, que era más de lo que esperaba. Al menos ahora sabía que podía tolerar su presencia. Sin duda, sería una experiencia agotadora pero al menos ahora sabía que no era imposible.

Se quedó en su oficina un par de horas más, principalmente enfocándose en la nueva información de los ataques. Tenía que concentrarse en estos nuevos datos antes de irse a su casa, pero la falta de detalles era frustrante. Parecía que en el intento del Ministerio de ocultarlo de la prensa, habían tomado algunas declaraciones muy apresuradas e ignoraron lo que podían haber sido hechos más esenciales. Pero ahí estaba, y tenía que poder hacer lo que pudiera con ella.

Se dio cuenta con un poco de irritación que probablemente la única manera de poder obtener más detalles sobre los ataques era si le preguntaba a Granger sobre lo que había pensado cuando tuvo que lidiar con las mismas. Iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación con ella sería como una tarea, pero lo intentaría mañana. Terminó de escribir sus notas sobre el segundo ataque y decidió dar por terminado el día. Estaba desesperado por una larga ducha abrasadora con falsas promesas de relajar los hombros.

Tendría que alentar a su madre o a Blaise para que le arreglaran una cita para el fin de semana para proporcionarle un poco de distracción. Tenía el presentimiento que sus reuniones con Granger solo empeorarían el conjunto de nudos que se estaban instalando lentamente en su espalda. Cuando todo esto terminara, se entregaría a unas largas vacaciones.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Espero que los personajes sean realistas.

* * *

 **NdT: Sí ese fue sólo el primer día, no me quiero imaginar el resto de la investigación jajaja… pero bueno era sabido que en un reencuentro después de tantos años iban a salir trapitos al sol, pero de la manera que lo hacen Draco y Hermione es única ;-)**

 **Sigo super agradecida por todo los comentarios que la historia va recibiendo, como verán las publicaciones son seguidas, así que espero que pueda mantener el ritmo.**

 **Hoy es el día de la Madre en mi país, así que les mando un beso grande a todas las mamis Dramioneras que siguen el fic, este capítulo es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes.**

 **Espero que estén bien al leer estas líneas, les deseo lo mejor en la semana. Un gran abrazo. ¡Gracias!**


	4. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Pensamientos**

.

Esa noche Hermione había regresado a su casa con cinco mensajes esperándola. Dos de Harry, uno de Ginny, uno de Ron y uno de Luna. Todos ellos, excepto el mensaje de Luna, le preguntaban cómo había estado su día con Malfoy y querían todos los detalles de cómo él se había comportado. Qué entrometidos. Luna, bendita sea, había simplemente expresado su felicidad de que Hermione estuviera de regreso en el país y le había pedido que se encontraran para almorzar en algún momento. La bruja escribió una carta, describiendo cómo en realidad Malfoy no había cambiado para nada, y expresando sus reparos de trabajar con él. Era corta y concisa, y utilizando su varita creo tres copias y las envió a los dos Weasley y una a Potter. Decidió que le iba a escribir a Luna por la mañana una vez que hubiera visto su horario para la semana y pudiera sugerirle una hora decente para encontrarse.

Consideró reflexionar sobre el día con Malfoy pero decidió que su mente tenía que recuperarse un poco y ese día había sido un comienzo horrible y era mejor si ella intentaba olvidarlo. La incomodidad inicial se había terminado, así que esperaba que mañana fuera más fácil. No había estado lo suficientemente preparada mentalmente para volver a ver a su antiguo atormentador. Apenas había cambiado y eso la asustaba. Su cabello rubio seguía siendo del mismo estilo que había sido en séptimo año, su piel seguía siendo fantasmalmente pálida y sus ojos seguían siendo de un gris frío. Había ganado un poco de peso y parecía ser un poco menos infantil, pero su intensidad era exactamente la misma.

Seguía siendo distante y sarcástico, pero al menos ya no era un Mortífago intimidante y con problemas de preferencia de sangre. Ella había esperado a que él metiera la pata y la llamara sangre sucia a los cinco minutos, y estaba un poco más que sorprendida que su herencia muggle nunca había sido mencionado por él. Por el contrario, había sido ella quien lo había estropeado e hizo algunos comentarios derogatorios sobre él. Bueno, al menos había tenido las agallas para disculparse y esperaba que eso le hubiera demostrado que estaba dispuesta a intentar crear algún tipo de entorno civil. Está bien, tal vez civil era un poco demasiado lejos. Y ¿en verdad ella lo estaba intentando?

Crookshanks saltó del sofá para unirse a su dueña y ella le acarició la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Juntó sus papeles y comenzó a repasar los nombres en la lista de los antiguos Mortífagos. Había leído por encima en la oficina de Malfoy. Habían demasiado nombres, más de cien. Malfoy también había tenido razón, la mayoría de ellos estaban simplemente asociados a las personas que recordó que habían estado involucradas. Se detuvo cuando vio el nombre de Narcissa y recordó el argumento de Draco sobre proteger al inocente. En ese momento había sonado como la cosa más bizarra que podía haber salido de sus labios, pero ahora entendía un poco. Si ella hubiera estado relacionada con cualquier ex Mortífago y algún hijo de Muggles, también estaría luchando por su seguridad.

El hecho de que ella pudiera simpatizar con una pequeña parte de la mente de Draco la alentó a esforzarse más con él mañana. Siempre había sido una chica indulgente y probablemente nunca lo consideraría como algo más que a un colega pero eso sería suficiente para hacer lo que era necesario. Tal vez si ella se esforzaba lo suficiente podría hacer que esto funcione. Después de hoy, las cosas solo podían mejorar.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Fue jodidamente horrible —Draco le contó a su madre, ignorando su mirada severa ante el uso de las palabras. —Sigue siendo una mocosa creída…

—Dale un respiro, Draco —suspiró su madre, utilizando su varita para ordenar algunos bocadillos para ellos. — ¿Puedes culparla por estar un poco a la defensiva? Sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, querido. Las personas necesitan tiempo para olvidar…

—No me gusta ser juzgado —Draco interrumpió a su madre, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. —No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Por supuesto que no —suspiro la bruja, entregándole a su hijo un whiskey de fuego —Lo has hecho muy bien, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

—Es decir, trabajo para el Ministerio —continuó Draco, poniéndose tenso mientras recordaba los eventos del día. —Y he trabajado condenadamente duro. He probado que no tengo más interés en el estilo de vida de Mortífagos, ¿qué más quiere?

—Draco —su madre intentó sonar calmada. —Ha sido el primer día. Ella necesitaba desahogarse. Estoy segura que mañana va a salir bien…

—No, no será así —protestó Draco, mirando a su madre como si fuera una tonta. —La mujer me odia y se niega a olvidar cómo era cuando era un niño.

—Aprenderá —su madre le ofreció. —Solo mantente profesional y todo saldrá bien. Ella no puede odiarte por hacer tu trabajo bien. Lo superará. El Ministerio lo hizo.

—Ya veremos —el rubio se encogió de hombros, ya aburrido del tema. — ¿Has sabido algo de Blaise?

—Sí —su madre asintió, y entraron a uno de los salones para comer. —Él dijo que ha estado muy ocupado con trabajo pero va a pasar a visitarte pronto.

—Está bien —él asintió, y ella sonrió ante su preocupación. —¿Conseguiste más polvos Flu? Tal vez deberías quedarte conmigo por un tiempo…

—No seas tonto —Narcissa le rodó los ojos. —Sabes que si vivimos juntos de nuevo nos mataríamos.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez deberías quedarte con alguna amiga…

—Draco, estoy perfectamente bien —insistió su madre. —Las protecciones son fuertes y tengo visitas todo el tiempo. Te prometo que si creo que algo está si quiera fuera de lugar, me iré directamente al Ministerio por Red Flu.

—Está bien —le concedió el rubio, no estando en verdad de humor para comer—. ¿Alguna chance de que puedas convencer a Skeeter y sus secuaces a que no obstruyan el Ministerio mañana?

—Lo siento, querido —Narcissa le sonrió. —Pero el que Hermione y Harry hayan regresado a Londres son grandes noticias. Imagino que la prensa estará allí por algunos días más.

—Genial —Draco rodó los ojos. —Merlín, odio a esa mujer…

—Bueno, no deberías —su madre defendió a su amiga. —Ella controló bastante a la prensa que estaba tras nosotros después de la guerra. Ha sido una muy buena amiga…

—Sí —Draco contestó con un fuerte sarcasmo. —Bueno, sigue siendo una perra.

Draco se encogió cuando su madre le dio un golpe en el brazo más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Su insulto debió realmente haberla ofendido. Aunque no dijo nada, solo lo miró fijo, a que se atreviera a volver a insultarla. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor probablemente la hubiera incitado un poco.

Charlaron un poco más sobre el caso y los nuevos planes de Narcissa de decoración. Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, era ya casi la medianoche y se fue a casa con la esperanza de poder descansar bien antes de tener que regresar a trabajar con Granger. Cuando fue a la cama esa noche se preguntó cómo se comportaría ella en torno a él por la mañana. Quien quiera que haya decidido que ellos deberían trabajar juntos tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Al día siguiente él fue a trabajar temprano, pero Hermione estaba ahí antes que él, hablando con Tilly cuando llegó. Dejaron de hablar cuando lo vieron venir y Hermione forzó una sonrisa. Él notó que hoy ella estaba vistiendo una túnica, pero podía ver que estaba usando ropa Muggle debajo de la misma. Él simplemente inclinó la cabeza antes de pasar junto a ella hacia su oficina, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría.

Se sentaron en los mismos lugares del día anterior y Draco comenzó a hojear la nueva pila de documentos que habían estado esperando en su escritorio. Eran más registros de los rastreadores y algunos detalles de los hijos de muggles que habían estado asociados con la guerra, como él había pedido. Pudo sentir la mirada de Hermione viéndolo, pero lo ignoró. Si tenía algo que decir, él estaba seguro que lo diría cuando estuviera preparada.

—Escribí algunas notas sobre los ataques en Europa —dijo la bruja finalmente, poniendo algunos documentos sobre el escritorio de él. —Hay algunas imágenes y algunas cosas más que pensé que podrían ayudar. No es mucho pero es todo lo que llegó a mis manos.

Draco tomó los expedientes y los puso cerca de los otros documentos, todo el tiempo negándose a mirarla a los ojos. Pudo ver que ella no había terminado y tenía algo más para decir en la punta de la lengua. Se dio cuenta un poco irritado que su mirada lo inquietaba. No podía entender el porqué, pero solo sabía que no le gustaba. Si ella no hablaba pronto, él la tendría que mirar, y sabía que no quería hacer eso.

—Malfoy —Hermione comenzó vacilante, y Draco levantó la mirada lentamente. No, definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando. —Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer.

—Eso no es necesario —el mago la detuvo, bajando la mirada rápidamente a su trabajo. —Te disculpaste ayer.

—Sé que lo hice —Hermione asintió, intentando no mostrarse molesta que él la hubiera interrumpido. —Pero pensé que tal vez sería prudente comenzar hoy por el buen camino.

—Está bien —suspiró Draco, decidiendo que la hubiera preferido enfadada. Él la entendía cuando ella lo odiaba. Esta Granger arrepentida no la conocía y por lo tanto no le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir incomodo. —Deberíamos continuar con…

—Sé que estabas pensando en tu madre —la bruja soltó, y Draco le frunció el ceño con cautela. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrometerse en su vida personal? Hermione se puso tensa de inmediato ante su confesión y de repente se sintió bastante asustada de su reacción.

—Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para hablar de esto, Granger —le advirtió, mirándola impaciente. —No veo que esto tenga que ver con el caso.

—Bueno, saqué el nombre de tu madre de la lista de rastreadores —explicó ella, no viendo cómo a él se le agrandaron los ojos por un segundo. —Y si ella quiere, le asignaré un Auror como guardaespaldas.

El rubio miró a su acompañante con un resentimiento sospechoso. Una parte de él estaba contento de que su madre había sido retirada de la lista y ahora tenía la opción de acceder a algún tipo de protección. La otra mitad de él estaba furioso que esta mujer se hubiera involucrado con sus asuntos de inmediato. ¡Solo habían trabajado juntos un día! Y en menos de veinticuatro horas ella había interferido. Él le quería gritar, decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos pero estaba demasiado aliviado que su madre ya no sería tratada como una sospechosa.

Fue una interesante realización, pero decidió que su alivio superaba su enojo. Era lógico. La chica era definitivamente una Gryffindor, y él contuvo el impulso de hacer una broma. Sabía que la mujer lo había hecho probablemente para sentirse un poco mejor pero no le importó. Al menos su madre podía salir de Londres sin que el Ministerio le respirara en la nuca.

—Bien —dijo arrastrando la palabra lentamente, apartándose otra vez de ella —Le diré a ella más tarde.

—Está bien —asintió Hermione, recordándose a sí misma que nunca había esperado un "gracias" del mago. Esto había sido simplemente su intento para probar que estaba dispuesta a ser civil, además en verdad no creía que Narcissa tuviera que ver algo con el caso. Por lo que podía recordar la bruja solo había dejado su casa para gastar una ridícula cantidad de dinero en ropa —.Deberíamos comenzar con los rastreadores.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —dijo Draco, un poco calmado de que habían logrado atravesar esa incómoda conversación rápidamente. Le entregó la pila de documentos y notó que su rostro se había transformado en esa expresión académica por la que era famosa. Lo hizo relajarse un poco más. Tal vez podrían regresar a despreciarse después de su perturbadora buena acción —.Voy a revisar lo de los ataques.

—Está bien —la bruja asintió, hurgando de inmediato en los rastreadores. —Escribí las notas apresurada así que si hay algo que no está muy claro, házmelo saber.

Draco no respondió cuando comenzó a reflexionar sobre su trabajo y sus ojos se posaron al instante en las imágenes. Había cuatro de donde los hijos de Muggles habían sido atacados, cuatro de las victimas después de los ataques y cuatro primeros planos de la famosa firma V. La marca era la misma a la que había visto en Creevy, Parkinson y Nott. Era similar a las marcas que quedaban con el _Sectumsempra_ , solo un poco más irregular y tosco. Algunos de los cerebritos en San Mungo habían encontrado que la maldición podía ser curada pero dejaba una cicatriz permanente. Todos sabían lo que la V representaba y Draco encontró que estaba bastante harto de mirar esa estúpida letra. ¿Cómo las personas podían seguir teniendo miedo cuando Voldemort había estado muerto durante cuatro años? Era una tontería. Este hombre, o mujer, era una imitación patética intentando vengar la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. No eran los primeros y probablemente no serían los últimos.

Sin embargo, eran los más exitosos hasta la fecha. Casos similares de simpatizantes de Voldemort habían principalmente sólo involucrado a un antiguo Mortífago utilizando algunos hechizos en algunos hijos de Muggles antes de que los rastreadores hubieran traicionado sus acciones. Sí, los rastreadores habían funcionado bien hasta ahora. Ahora Draco tenía que tratar con tres asesinatos y cuatro ataques y no tenía idea por dónde comenzar a buscar al culpable.

Echó un vistazo a Hermione y vio cómo sus ojos danzaban sobre el nuevo registro de los rastreadores. Tenía la frente arrugada por la frustración, diciéndole que no había visto nada útil. Se estaba mordiendo la mejilla de forma pensativa y escribiendo algunas notas. Él no tenía idea de qué es lo que podría estar escribiendo pero no le molestó lo suficiente como para preguntarle. Ella estaba absolutamente ajena a su mirada inquisitiva mientras revisaba las páginas y volvió a recordar esas clases en Hogwarts. Ella siempre había sido tan ratón de biblioteca y le había molestado tanto en su momento pero ahora realmente no le importaba. De hecho prefería que estuviera totalmente distraída por los documentos, al menos no estaba charlando entusiasmada como si pensara que a él le importaba una mierda. Prefería el silencio.

Regresó a su propio trabajo y se perdió en las notas de ella. Debió haber pasado horas en ellas ya que había más de cuarenta hojas. Y ¿no había dicho que no era mucho? Bruja loca. Principalmente había solo información sobre las víctimas en vez de detalles sobre los ataques pero siguió leyendo de todas maneras. Una vez que terminó de leerlas, fue directamente a los expedientes de los hijos de Muggles que había solicitado. Tenía sentido ver si las víctimas tenían algo en común y luego ver si los otros nacidos de Muggles tenían características similares. Trabajaron en el almuerzo y Draco se preguntó cuándo demonios se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo. El día avanzó como lo había hecho ayer con sólo alguna frase compartida ocasionalmente entre el dúo y él se dio cuenta que era Hermione la que siempre hablaba primero. Tal vez no le gustaba el silencio tanto como a él.

—Creo que tal vez pueda trabajar con los rastreadores —comentó Hermione después de una hora y media antes de que terminaran de trabajar. Draco permitió que su mirada volviera a ella, un poco reacio de apartar su mirada de una frase en particular sobre los grupos de hijos de Muggle en Londres. —Podría alterarlas y ver si puedo hacerlas más efectivas…

—Haz lo que quieras con ellas —respondió Draco moviendo la mano como si le importara poco. —No es como si pudieras hacerlas menos inútil.

—Bueno, solo creo que necesitan ser un poco actualizadas —explicó la bruja —.El asesino pudo de alguna manera haber conseguido los detalles y averiguado una manera de esquivarlas. Tal vez si las actualizo un poco algo podría aparecer.

—Tú decides —Draco se encogió de hombros, ya decidiendo que su sugerencia era una pérdida de tiempo. La única cosa en que los rastreadores habían sido buenos es para rastrear cuando un Mortífago había dejado Londres, y es evidente que el asesino ha logrado dejar Gran Bretaña sin ser detectado —.Mafalda tiene los detalles sobre los rastreadores si los quieres.

— ¿No crees que sea un buena idea? —Hermione remarcó, y él alzó una ceja ante su observación. —Puedo darme cuenta por la mirada que estás haciendo.

—Es tu decisión —le dijo, un poco inquieto de que ella estaba alargando esta conversación. —Solo creo que tal vez estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Tal vez —admitió la bruja suavemente, sus labios moviéndose un poco pensativa. —Solo pensé que podría intentarlo…

—Por supuesto, haz lo que quieras —dijo Draco bruscamente, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo previsto. —No me interesa.

—Bueno —Hermione susurró tímida, mirándolo un poco impaciente. —No hay necesidad de gritar…

—Bueno, para ser honesto, Granger —el mago renegó, evidentemente frustrado por su presencia. —No necesitas de mi maldito permiso…

—No estaba pidiendo tu maldito permiso —la bruja dijo enojada, levantándose de su asiento mirándolo desafiante. —Simplemente estaba pidiendo tu opinión…

—Y te estoy diciendo que me importa una mierda —espetó Draco, también levantándose de su silla para reflejar su postura. Estaría condenado si dejaba que esta mujer lo mirara por encima del hombro. — ¡Haz lo que quieras!

— ¡Lo haré! —Hermione juntó bruscamente todos sus expedientes mientras le gritaba antes de hacer un viaje rápido hacia la puerta. La abrió un poco, pero parecía que no había terminado. — ¡Que cambio, ni qué puñetas! ¡Sabía que seguías siendo un idiota!

— ¡Bien por ti! —Draco escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno. —Eres la bruja más irritante que he conocido…

—Bueno, difícilmente tú eres una caja de arcoíris —siseó el Auror.—Siempre fuiste un maldito imbécil…

—Vete a la mierda, Granger —Draco le gruñó, arrugando la cara disgustado.

—Encantada —le contestó Hermione, atravesaba el marco de la puerta con una fuerte pisada. — ¡Hasta mañana!

Cerró de un portazo y Draco cayó en su silla con un suspiro acalorado. En un momento de espontaneidad infantil, agarró una de las carpetas y la arrojó contra la pared y vio cómo todas las hojas se desparramaron. Lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero apenas había pasado un minuto antes de que estuviera limpiando el desastre con su varita. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y se esforzó mucho en no volver a arrojar el expediente al suelo.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó con los dientes apretados, mirando a la puerta con una furia evidente. Una Mafalda un poco nerviosa se unió a él en la sala y por primera vez en su vida él estaba agradecido por la interrupción. Entró con cuidado, como si el despacho estuviera disperso con trampas invisibles, mirando a su colega como si él fuera a lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

— ¿Todo bien, Draco? —el joven mago nunca había visto a la mujer tan dudosa y resistió la sonrisa que podría haber traicionado su diversión.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, ajustándose un poco en su asiento.

—Escuché gritos…

—Sólo ella siendo una perra —Draco la detuvo. —No es nada.

— ¿No crees que vaya a pedir que te retiren por esto? —Mafalda parecía estar genuinamente preocupada que Hermione se quejaría de él con Shacklebolt.

—No creo que lo haga —él negó con la cabeza. —No fue nada serio. Sólo una pequeña disputa.

—Sí tú lo dices —Mafalda le frunció el ceño, pero parecía aceptar sus palabras. — ¿Sabes que has terminado?

—Lo sé —el mago suspiró, pasándose los dedos por su pelo platinado. —No tardaré mucho. Quiero pasar un tiempo más revisando esto.

—No te sobrecargues —la bruja le advirtió, regresando hacia la puerta. Lo dejó solo y él rápidamente revisó los pergaminos y ordenó su escritorio. Estaba bastante seguro que había acordado ver a su madre ese día aunque no podía recordar aceptar algo. Fue a la Mansión Malfoy por Red Flu y encontró a su madre en una de las salas de estar con Patricia Maystone, uno de esas viejas arpías chismosas que Rita le había presentado.

—Draco —Narcissa lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Quieres unirte?

—Esperaré hasta que hayas terminado —respondió Draco, mirando serio a la otra bruja. Odiaba hablar con su madre cuando sus amigas estaban presentes, siempre lograban llevar las conversaciones alrededor de ellas y hoy no estaba de humor para fingir caballerosidad.

Se hizo camino a uno de los estudios, pidiéndole a uno de los elfos domésticos de su madre que le trajera un trago. Ella vendría dentro de un rato, sus amigas sabían que él no les tenía mucho aprecio y sus visitas eran lo suficientemente escasas para que ella lograra pedirle que se retire para permitir un poco de tiempo junto a su hijo.

—En serio, Draco —Narcissa frunció el ceño a su hijo cuando se encontró con él algunos minutos después. —No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero…

—Son molestas —dijo enojado. —Un montón de viejas entrometidas.

—Suficiente —la bruja rodó los ojos, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios mordaces sobre sus amigas. —Pareces un poco tenso hoy. ¿Mal día en el trabajo?

—Granger sigue siendo una perra irritable —le dijo él, ignorando su mirada desaprobadora. Parecía considerar sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente. —Aunque hoy sí hizo algo por ti.

— ¿Por mí? —Narcissa arqueó una ceja perfectamente confundida. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hizo que retiraran tu rastreador —el rubio le explicó lentamente, como si no pudiera comprender el hecho.

— ¿En serio? —su madre estaba sorprendida, aun así dignificada ante la noticia. — ¿Entonces ahora puedo viajar libremente? ¿El Ministerio ya dejó de vigilarme?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieres —Draco le aseguró, disfrutando el rostro alegre de su madre.

— ¡Bueno eso fue encantador de su parte! —Narcissa exclamó, evidentemente entusiasmada con la noticia. —Entonces ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—Sigue siendo un dolor en el culo —Draco le informó a su madre, tomando un sorbo de whiskey de fuego.

—Bueno, espero que se lo hayas agradecido —dijo ella, notando cómo él ponía los ojos en blanco con un suspiro de decepción. —Y por esa mirada me doy cuenta que no lo hiciste así que lo harás mañana.

—No lo haré —resopló Draco. —Agradécele tú.

—No, Draco —su madre gruñó. —Le vas a agradecer por mí. No seas tan testarudo.

—Bien —el mago se rindió, decidiendo que hoy no quería discutir con otra bruja. —Me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien, querido —asintió Narcissa, mirando a su hijo marcharse con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Draco había recibido una lechuza de Blaise, informándole que pronto estaría desocupado para encontrarse. Él le contestó sugiriéndole que viniera el fin de semana a charlar. No tendría mucho tiempo en la semana para algún tipo de actividad social pero se imaginó que después de algunos días más con Granger apreciaría un trago fuerte con su viejo amigo.

Regresó a trabajar con la notas de Granger sobre los ataques, encontrándose a sí mismo prestando particular atención al ataque en Asolo. Reconoció el nombre pero no sabía por qué. Los otros ataques en Berlín, Viena y Paris tenían la misma cantidad de detalles pero sólo sintió algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Era un poco extraño que los otros ataques fueran todos en grandes ciudades, pero eso podría ser fácilmente una coincidencia.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Granger, y la terrible perspectiva de agradecerle mañana. Lo haría por su madre, pero eso no significaba que le tuviera que gustar. De hecho odiaba la idea. Recordó que era una pequeña bruja temperamental en Hogwarts así que no debería estar del todo sorprendido que fuera rápida con la lengua. Una rápida mención de la palabra sangre sucia y ella habría dejado de discutir en los viejos tiempos pero ahora eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Ya había superado todo el debate de la pureza de la sangre, además difícilmente era una respuesta inteligente. En realidad estaba sorprendido con qué rapidez sus previas ideas sobre los hijos de Muggles se había desvanecido, pero después de que su padre había muerto hace tres años no había nadie susurrando palabras condenatorias en sus oídos. Había trabajado con un buen número de ellos todos muy capaces con su magia, y todos sus prejuicios se habían filtrado de su mente lentamente.

Tenía el presentimiento que su madre le había ayudado con eso también. A ella en verdad nunca le había importado el asunto tanto como a su padre y se había hecho amiga de dos nacidos de Muggles después de la guerra. En pocas palabras, él había madurado lo suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones y se había dado cuenta que el linaje no era en realidad todo. Seguía siendo un poco impaciente e inseguro cuando se refería a Muggles pero mientras una bruja o un mago fuera hábil con magia, realmente no le importaba. De todas maneras había resultado que Voldemort era mestizo y él nunca había sido un fan de la hipocresía.

No, no era el linaje de Granger lo que lo molestaba, era simplemente ella. Ella y el resto del Trío de Héroes de Gryffindor. Había superado sus prejuicios de la infancia, así que ¿por qué ellos no lo habían hecho? ¿Seguía estando de moda desairar a los infames Malfoys? Había trabajado muy duro para llevar un poco de dignidad a su familia y había funcionado. Específicamente el año pasado, había sentido cómo su madre y él habían sido de nuevo aceptados plenamente en la sociedad. Pero ahora con el regreso de Potter y Granger, estaba siendo recordado y castigado por sus opiniones olvidadas en la adolescencia. Malditos Gryffindors.

Bueno, ella tendría que superarlo. Olvidar y perdonar y toda esa mierda.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione acarició distraídamente a Crookshanks mientras revisaba algunos de sus pergaminos. Siendo honesta con ella misma, se sintió un poco culpable por el día de hoy. Había estado tan firme en no discutir con Malfoy, pero maldita sea, ese hombre era arrogante. Podía ver que era diferente. El orgullo sobre su linaje ya no estaba ahí, pero seguía habiendo orgullo. El hombre destilaba orgullo y eso la molestaba. Era tan discutidor y tan testarudo. Pero por otro lado, ella también lo era.

Era por eso que probablemente discutían, pero se dio cuenta que no ayudaba que cada vez que ella lo miraba, veía a ese chico que la torturó. No podía evitar recordar sus burlas horribles y sus inseguridades sobre su origen Muggle. Incluso recordó el momento donde estuvo en la Mansión Malfoy y el dolor que había sentido a manos de su tía. Sabía que tenía que superarlo y sabía que probablemente lo haría. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse. Tenía que dejar atrás los recuerdos del hombre.

Olvidar y perdonar y todas esas cosas.

Estaba bastante segura que podía hacer eso. Al día siguiente, fue al Ministerio por Red Flu un poco más temprano de lo que pretendía pero pensó que tendría que detenerse en la oficina de Aurores para ver cómo iban las cosas. Estaba caminando en los pasillos, contenta que el Ministerio estuviera bastante tranquilo antes que el tumulto llegara a las nueve, cuando se topó con Mafalda.

—Srta. Granger —la bruja mayor sonrió. —Estaba esperando encontrarla hoy, ¿podríamos charlar?

—Por supuesto —asintió Hermione, siguiendo a la mujer mientras iban a su despacho. Se dio cuenta que la oficina de Mafalda era más grande que la de Malfoy y tomó uno de los tantos asientos alrededor de la mesa grande en el centro de la sala. Observó a la anciana bruja de cerca, preguntándose qué sería lo que quería hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Hermione le preguntó mientras la otra bruja se sentaba frente a ella.

—Nada malo, como tal —sonrió Mafalda, y por un momento Hermione envidió sus movimientos elegantes. —Esperaba hablar con usted sobre Draco.

—Ah —suspiró ella comprendiendo. — ¿Ha dicho algo sobre nuestras discusiones?

—No, en absoluto —explicó la bruja. —De hecho, si él supiera que estoy hablando de esto estaría probablemente molesto. Sin embargo, creo que tenemos que hablar de ustedes dos. Ayer escuché que discutieron.

—Está bien —Hermione asintió dudosa.

—Mira, Hermione —suspiró la bruja. —Sé que Draco y tú se odiaban en Hogwarts y soy plenamente consciente que él no tiene la mejor reputación, pero le estoy pidiendo que por favor mire más allá de eso. Draco es un buen hombre quien tomó decisiones tontas cuando era más joven pero ha cambiado por completo.

—Está bien —la bruja más joven asintió, asimilando todas las palabras de Mafalda pensando genuinamente. Respiró hondo varias veces mientras reflexionaba sobre el pedido de la mujer, y se encontró resistiendo desesperadamente los recuerdos del Draco más joven y cruel que amenazaba robar su mente.

—Al principio no estaba interesada cuando fue enviado a mi departamento —Mafalda admitió de repente. —Pero es muy trabajador y estoy dispuesta a jurar por mi vida que ya no tiene esos pensamientos oscuros que tenía cuando era más joven.

—Está bien —exhaló Hermione, y se encontró creyendo todo lo que la otra bruja decía. La mujer no parecía ser de las que decían mentiras incluso aunque lo intentaran, y los pensamientos de Hermione giraban alrededor del comportamiento de Draco en los últimos días. Sí, le había gritado, pero ella siempre había comenzado. Volvió a mirar a Mafalda con ojos inseguros. — ¿Qué me está pidiendo que haga?

—Le estoy pidiendo que le dé una oportunidad a Draco —confesó la bruja, y Hermione se encontró asintiendo distraída. —Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este caso y necesito saber que ustedes dos van a estar trabajando juntos. Usted es una chica inteligente, Hermione. Sabe tan bien como yo que si está obsesionada con su odio por él estaría obstaculizando el caso. Parece que olvida que Draco, y el resto de los chicos que fueron criados alrededor de los Mortífagos, fueron obligados a ese estilo de vida. No tuvieron elección y les ha costado mucho ser aceptado de nuevo en la sociedad.

Hermione estaba pensando demasiado rápido. Se dio cuenta, con un poco de irritación en sí misma, que en verdad nunca había aceptado que Draco y los demás como él realmente habían sido obligados a unirse a los Mortífagos. Recordó cuando Harry habló una vez de su pelea con Draco en Hogwarts justo antes de su último año, y cómo Draco había estado llorando cuando él lo encontró. Sabía que tal vez Draco había sido reticente, tal vez estaba incluso un poco arrepentido por los deberes que venían con el servicio a Voldemort. Nunca había pensado mucho sobre eso. Pero ahora tenía el tiempo para considerarlo, y se preguntó qué tan difícil debe ser para alguien tener que ignorar todo en lo que le habían sido educados para creer.

—Lo sé —Hermione estuvo finalmente de acuerdo con una sonrisa triste, dándose cuenta que había estado callada durante un tiempo. —Lo siento, Mafalda. Es un poco difícil.

—Sé que lo es —dijo Mafalda estando de acuerdo. —Y voy a admitir que me tomó tiempo superar el pasado de Draco con el Señor Tenebroso, pero necesito que confíes en mí en esto. Sé que probablemente ustedes discuten porque ambos son testarudos pero tienen que superar eso.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso —ofreció Hermione, dándose cuenta que sonaba insegura de sí misma. Por alguna razón confiaba en la mujer delante de ella, y por una extraña razón quería impresionarla. —Haré mi máximo esfuerzo.

Hermione se dio cuenta un poco decepcionada que dijo que iba intentar ser civil con Draco antes sin ningún deseo verdadero de llevarlo a cabo. Seguro, había retirado el rastreador de Narcissa pero eso había sido un rápido intento para salvar las apariencias. Hablaron un poco más sobre eso pero Hermione no necesitaba que la siguieran convenciendo. Cuando dejó el despacho de Mafalda, hizo una promesa silenciosa a sí misma que esta vez en verdad lo intentaría.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Bueno, bueno, bueno…. Mucha tensión… muuuucha tensión, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero bueno si no, no serían Draco y Hermione. Y en eso creo que Bex supo bien analizar y de alguna manera plasmar sus personalidades ¿no les parece?**

 **Bueno espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias una vez más por todos sus comentarios, sepan que los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar,nos estamos viendo prontito. Un gran beso a todos. ¡Gracias!**

.


	5. Semanas

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo V:**

 **Semanas**

.

Hermione caminó lo más lento que pudo hacia la oficina de Draco. Estaba agotada por las emociones y cansada de sobre analizar cada pensamiento que tenía. Se sintió enojada con Mafalda por haberla hecho estudiar a Draco con mucha atención. Estaba avergonzada que ella también le había saltado a Draco a la garganta. Le molestaba que le pidieran que reconsiderara todo lo que había pensado sobre su rival, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba ansiosa.

Se había prometido a sí misma y a Mafalda que iba a hacer un esfuerzo con Malfoy y estaba convencida que iba a seguir esa idea a través de ese juramento. Solo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Le ofreció a Tilly una sonrisa cuando esta le informó que Draco ya estaba en la oficina. La bruja más joven entró a la sala atentamente y su mirada se posó de inmediato en su nuevo colega.

Él estaba sentado en su silla habitual, su túnica extrañamente ausente por esa vez, pero vio que estaba colgada del brazo de su silla. Estaba vistiendo una simple camisa blanca con las mangas subidas hasta sus codos y pantalones negros y de pronto parecía bastante humano para ella. Estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos documentos, y aunque sabía que él la había escuchado entrar, nunca levantó la vista para saludarla. Ella caminó, casi con miedo, para sentarse en la silla que le había tocado en los últimos dos días. Jugaba nerviosa con el anillo en su dedo índice mientras pensaba en algo para decir.

Ella observó su rostro, reparando en los manchones de cansancio bajo sus ojos y sus pómulos encantadores. Hoy su pelo estaba un poco desarreglado y algunos mechones le tapaban la frente. No estaba segura porqué, pero le hicieron sonreír un poco. Aunque solo duró un momento antes de darse cuenta que todavía no había hablado.

—Malfoy —Hermione suspiró su nombre, preguntándose si la iba a ver a los ojos —.Lo siento.

Draco levantó la mirada tan rápido que ella casi se quedó sin aliento. Parecía confundido, cauteloso y un poco inquieto por su declaración. Sabía que él estaba esperando a que elaborara pero ella necesitaba pensar cómo explicarle sus pensamientos sin revelar la participación de Mafalda. La bruja se inclinó un poco más cerca hacia el escritorio de él, esperando a que él la escuchara.

—No he sido justa contigo —dijo Hermione en voz baja, viendo cómo él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. —Han pasado cuatro años desde que te he visto y he estado demasiado obsesionada por tu comportamiento en Hogwarts. Debería haberte dado el beneficio de la duda en vez de hacer suposiciones.

—Bien —Draco la observó con cautela, viendo cómo se ruborizaba. — ¿A qué viene esto?

—Nada —la bruja frunció el ceño. —Soóo he estado pensando sobre eso y sé que lo he dicho antes pero en verdad quiero intentar alcanzar un término medio contigo. No voy a decir que no vayamos a discutir, pero voy a tratar de pasar por alto nuestras diferencias de Hogwarts.

—Está bien —gruñó divertido mientras observaba a la bruja. Buscó por algún indicio de deshonestidad y sarcasmo pero no encontró nada. Mierda, era raro. Demasiado raro. Tenían que cambiar de tema

—Solo quiero señalar —Hermione murmuró rápidamente, y él exhaló en voz baja mientras ella continuaba. —Que esto no significa que me agrades…

—Dios no lo permita…

—Pero creo que podemos trabajar juntos —le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Puedo ver que has cambiado, pero me tomará un tiempo aceptar completamente que ya no eres un bravucón prejuicioso.

—Bien —Draco asintió, aceptando que seguía siendo un personaje intimidante. Nunca sería un Hufflepuff pero era mucho mejor de lo que había sido.

—Quizás pueda estar un poco irritante por unos días —explicó ella, ignorando cómo los labios de él se retorcían ante ese comentario. Era claro que él estaba intentando abstenerse de hacer algún comentario y ella apreció su autodominio. —Pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme a este arreglo. Estoy segura que podemos hacer esto. Ambos somos inteligentes…

—De acuerdo—asintió Draco con suficiencia, mientras que en silencio rogaba por que esta conversación terminara pronto. Se seguía sintiendo incómodo.

—Así que ahí tienes —terminó ella con una expresión insegura. —Eso es lo que quería decirte.

—Está bien —el mago suspiró, regresando su mirada a las notas antes de ofrecerle algunas hojas. —Deberíamos trabajar un poco.

Hermione simplemente asintió, satisfecha de haber salido del incómodo tema. Aceptó el expediente que él le había entregado y de inmediato comenzó a analizar los nuevos rastreadores y algunas anotaciones sobre los hijos de Muggles. Se sintió cómoda en el silencio que se instaló entre ellos, pero después de cinco largos minutos, Draco interrumpió la paz cuando carraspeó.

—Mi madre me pidió que te agradeciera —reveló el mago en un tono bajo y reservado. —Por retirarle el rastreador.

—Oh —los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron un poco, y luego sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa agradable. —Bueno, dile que de nada.

—Está bien —Draco asintió, sosteniéndole la mirada un segundo más de lo que le hubiera gustado. — ¿Podemos no darle tanta importancia al asunto?

—Ni se me ocurriría —Hermione logró suprimir una risa. Su colega parecía desesperado de liberarse de esa conversación. — ¿Por qué no empezamos de cero y podemos trabajar?

—Por mí está bien —acordó el sangre pura, moviéndose en su silla. —No vamos a hacer esa estupidez de volver a presentarnos como si no nos hubieramos conocido nunca ¿cierto?

—Merlín, no —la bruja se rió un poco, y él observó con atención mientras ella se reía abiertamente delante de él. Ella se cubrió los labios sonrientes con la mano mientras su cuerpo rebotaba divertido. Él encontró la demostración bastante intrigante y frunció el ceño, inseguro de qué más hacer. Decidió que prefería su rostro cuando no estaba arrugado por el enojo o cansado por la tensión.

—Bien —dijo finalmente arrastrando la palabra, moviendo su varita para apilar algunos pergaminos sobre su escritorio. En contra de su mejor juicio, le creía a la mujer. Ella ya estaba mucho más relajada en su presencia y aun así sabía que tenía que estar en guardia. Ya se había disculpado dos veces desde su reunión y seguían atacándose antes de que el día terminara.

La observó atentamente y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sus labios eran un poco más pulposos de lo que originalmente había pensado. Era una observación al azar, pero seguía siendo una. Ahora que lo notaba, habían muchas cosas que no había notado. En Hogwarts había mantenido su distancia por obvias razones. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que casi la estaba mirando fijo y tomó sus notas.

Sabía que ella estaba revisando la lista de los hijos de Muggles, así que decidió que era mejor si miraba los nuevos registros de rastreadores que le habían dado antes de que ella llegara.

También le había pedido a Tilly que se contacte con los oficiales de Azkaban para saber si alguien se había escapado en los útlimos meses. Ciertamente no sería la primera vez y si bien no había nada en las noticias valdría la pena verificarlo. También había pedido que alguien le juntara un poco más de información sobre Goyle. Draco no lo había visto desde la Guerra y estaba muy consciente que Gregory nunca había aparecido en los periódicos, o en realidad en ninguna otra parte.

La ausencia de su nombre era un poco sospechosa. Todos los ex Mortífagos habían de alguna manera encontrado su camino en el ojo público, ya sea para elogiar el haber logrado encaminar sus vidas, o por arruinarla y terminar en Azkaban. La mayoría de sus viejos socios habían sido mencionados en los periódicos, excepto por Gregory Goyle. Sin embargo, Draco no pensó ni por un segundo que Goyle sería el asesino. No. Si había una cosa que Malfoy sabía sobre su antiguo compañero de clase era que el hombre no poseía una célula cerebral digna de mención. No, Goyle no podía matar ni a una hormiga aun así él lo quisiera. Pero tal vez no había abandonado el estilo de vida oscura como lo hizo él, lo que significaba que podía tener socios quienes tenían la inteligencia suficiente para comenzar una matanza. Era una posibilidad remota pero valía la pena investigar.

—No sabía que Justin trabajaba para el Ministerio —Hermione comentó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él la vio a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, mostrándole que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Justin Finch Fletchey —terminó la bruja, dándose cuenta que él no sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo. —Estuvo en nuestro año en Hogwarts. De acuerdo con esto, trabaja para el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Magicos. No tenía idea que trabajaba aquí.

—Muchas personas trabajan para el Ministerio, Granger —Draco remarcó volviendo a levantar los hombros.

—Lo sé, es solo que hace mucho que no lo veo —dijo ella. —Me sorprende que no te acuerdes de él.

— ¿Fui un bravucón con él también? —preguntó Draco, intentando ocultar su diversión.

—Es posible —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, y Draco tomó en cuenta que no había malicia en su tono, simplemente honestidad. Ella había dejado pasar una perfecta oportunidad para saltarle a la garganta por su frivolidad hacia su amedrentamiento. Las cosas estaban mejorando. Qué desconcertante. —Él era hijo de Muggles así que tal vez lo hayas hecho.

—No recuerdo —Draco negó con la cabeza, preguntándose exactamente adónde iba con esto. — ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Ninguno, supongo —admitió Hermione, frunciéndo el ceño mientras buscaba a otros nacidos de Muggles que trabajaban para el Ministerio. —Sólo supongo que estoy contenta que él tenga algún tipo de protección si está trabajando aquí. Sería un objetivo bastante obvio porque luchó con nosotros y es un hijo de Muggles.

Draco simplemente gruñó en respuesta, sin estar realmente seguro cómo debería responder. Había pasado tanto tiempo que en realidad no había hablado con cualquier otro alumno de su año en Hogwarts. Cuando revisó las listas de ex Mortífagos e hijos de Muggles, había reconocido muchos de los nombres, pero nunca se había puesto a reflexionar en eso por demasiado tiempo. Hogwarts apenas había sido un gran momento para él, especialmente los últimos años.

— ¿Sigues hablando con alguien de Hogwarts? —Hermione le preguntó mientras ella anotaba algunos detalles junto al nombre de Justin.

—No —le dijo él simplemente, pero su mirada escéptica hizo modificar su respuesta. —Todavía veo a Blaise de vez en cuando.

— ¿Zabini? —aclaró ella, recordando que había visto algo sobre él en un artículo. —Escuché que ahora es dueño de una gran cadena de tiendas de Quidditch.

—Así es —asintió Draco, todavía mirando su trabajo. La conversación era un poco forzada pero al menos ella no estaba gritando.

—¿Eras cercano a Pansy?—preguntó ella, y él se percató del tono nervioso de su voz. Era evidente que ella estaba preocupada en haber hecho una pregunta personal, y si él hubiera sido cercano a la chica Slytherin, probablemente habría estado enojado al respecto.

—No —contestó sencillamente, y levantó la mirada justo para ver el alivio en su rostro. Ella inclinó la cabeza, al parecer preguntándose si sus próximas palabras serían apropiadas o relevantes.

—Siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían casándose—admitió la bruja con una risa nerviosa. Él no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su comentario. Demasiadas personas habían hecho esa tonta declaración, y todo porque él la había llevado al Baile de Navidad en cuarto año.

—No todos se casan con sus enamorados del colegio —dijo Draco en un tono aburrido. Vio como los labios de ella se movían en silencio estando de acuerdo pero de todas maneras continuó, sin poder negar su propia curiosidad. —Por supuesto, tú entras en la minoría que sí lo hizo.

—¿Supongo que te estás refiriendo a Ron? —Hermione sonrió un poco, ya que ella también había estado plagada con las suposiciones de que ella se había casado, o al menos si seguía estando de novia con su enamoramiento de colegio —.Siento decepcionarte pero Ron y yo no hemos estado junto desde hace tres años.

Draco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Después de la Guerra hubo un sin número de artículos sobre las historias románticas entre Weasley y ella, y también de Potter y la chica Weasley. Los periódicos habían adorado al Trío Dorado y se habían encaprichado con las parejas. No podía recordar algo sobre que se habían separado y seguramente eso habría sido una gran noticia. Por alguna razón estaba un poco satisfecho con que ella no fuera tan predicible como había esperado.

—Bueno ahí lo tienes entonces —dijo él, demostrando que ella había probado su punto. — ¿Así que supongo que no te estás quedando en la Madriguera?

—Te di mi dirección —Hermione le recordó, chasqueando la lengua cuando él parecía que seguía sin acordarse. —El otro día, en caso de emergencias.

—Bueno —Draco asintió, recordando que sí lo había recibido de Tilly y ahora estaba perdida en algún lugar entre su papeleo. —Calle Wordworth veintidós…

—Avenida Wordsworth veintitrés —la bruja lo corrigió. — ¿Recordaste en modificar tus protecciones en caso de que tenga que verte?

—Sí —le respondio él. —Aunque no veo la necesidad ¿Qué clase de emergencia haría para que fueras a verme?

—Supongo si hay un avance muy importante en el caso —ella se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente ellos solo quieren que seamos capaz de comunicarnos afuera del Ministerio.

—Supongo —suspiró Draco con poco interés mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj. —Es casi la hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres seguir trabajando como la otra vez?

—De hecho, Harry me pidió que fuera a la Oficina de Aurores —le explicó Hermione—Dado que algunos de nosotros hemos estado ocupado con otras cosas, estamos un poco preocupados que nuestros aprendices se retrasen. Creo que también voy a ir a ver a Justin.

—Como quieras —Draco la despidió alzando los hombros.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione sí había encontrado la oficina de Aurores un poco desordenada. Harry se había llevado cinco de sus colegas en su idea de rastrear, dejando solo a Padfoot, Savage, Champs, Leandra, Volan y ella misma. Combinada la falta de personal con sus dos aprendices, Castor y Jason, y las cosas se habían puesto tensas. Ella terminó terminó aceptando renunciar a mitad de su sábado para darles algún entrenamiento en Ocultamiento y Disfraz, y ya lo estaba lamentando. Se estaba sofocando con bastante trabajo, pero entendía lo difícil que el entrenamiento podía ser. Sin embargo, sabía que Harry y Ron le dirían que se estaba ocupando de demasiadas cosas, y probablemente tendrían razón.

Sólo logró pasar al Departamento de Cooperación de Magia Internacional para ver a Justin por unos minutos, pero prometió volver a visitarlo pronto. Para cuando llegó a la oficina de Malfoy, estaba agotada. Draco no se había movido de su asiento, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, y cayó cansada en su silla. Él terminó de escribir una oración en su pergamino antes de que sus ojos fríos se levantaran para verla con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? —Draco vio su aspecto desaliñado con una mirada divertida.

—Nada — la bruja negó con la cabeza, sacándose la túnica. Correr por el Ministerio la había hecho acalorarse un poco, así que estaba contenta de relajarse por un momento en su blusa roja y falda negra. —Las oficinas de Aurores estaban hechas un desastre.

—Ya veo —Draco le frunció el ceño, pasándole algunas notas que él había recibido mientras ella no estaba. —Logré juntar un poco más de información sobre los ex Mortífagos.

—Genial —Hermione aceptó los pergaminos, sus ojos exploraron los detalles. Simplemente incluían detalles de todas sus profesiones, sus modos de vida y algunos detalles más específicos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los nombres que tenían poca información o prácticamente ninguna. Había alrededor de veinte, pero un nombre en especial llamó su atención más que los otros y volvió a mirar a Draco con curiosidad. —¿Malfoy, sigues hablando con Goyle?

—Me imaginé que notarías eso—el mago le sonrió. —No he hablado con él desde la guerra y al parecer nadie más lo ha hecho. Le pedí a Skeeter que revise todos sus registros para ver si había sido mencionado en _El Profeta_ y revisé los archivos del Ministerio pero no pude encontrar nada.

—No me había dado cuenta que era lo suficientemente brillante para ser evasivo —Hermione comentó, y la sonrisa de Draco se amplió un poco ante su comentario. —No crees que sea…

—Es muy poco probable —Draco la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera terminar. —Como dijiste, no es lo suficientemente brillante.

—Entonces ¿por qué crees que es importante?—Hermione volvió a mirar la hoja. Goyle era la única persona sin información que recordaba de Hogwarts.

—Me pregunto si sigue involucrado con las Artes Oscuras —admitió Draco. —Pudo haber escuchado algo si sigue teniendo conexiones.

—Buen punto —murmuró la bruja, ofreciéndole a Draco una reticente mirada impresionada. —Le pediré a Harry que vea si puede encontrar algo ya que está en movimiento.

—Está bien —Draco parecía estar satisfecho con su sugerencia cuando regresó a sus notas.

Regresaron a su trabajo, hablando más de lo que lo habían hecho en los días previos, pero seguía siendo poco. El ambiente seguía un poco tenso, como Hermione había dicho que sería, pero se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más relajada. Así que él era un poco frío. Había conocido a muchos hombres que no eran muy compasivos. Sólo porque Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos, y eran muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto, no significaba que ella no pudiera lidiar con hombres que fueran insensibles. Moody, Snape y Sirius habían sido bastante estoicos pero ella había logrado llevarse bien con ellos. Solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a él, y todo saldría bien. Cuando llegó el final de la jornada, Hermione levantó su mirada a Draco con una expresión de gran logro.

—Hoy no te he gritado —comentó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. Draco apartó los ojos de su trabajo para verla con una mirada escéptica.

—Lo he notado —le dijo, alzando una ceja. —Es bueno ver que lo estás intentando…

—Pero en verdad no lo intenté —admitió ella con una mirada pensativa. —Es solo que hoy no me molestaste.

—Puedo esforzarme más mañana —Draco le ofreció una de sus sonrisas encantadoras y ella no pudo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Hermione, tal vez un poco para sí misma.

—Bueno, estoy muy feliz por ti —le dijo él con sarcasmo, regresando a su trabajo. —Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo dura.

—Buen punto —dijo ella sonriendo mientras juntaba sus cosas. —Te veré mañana, Malfoy.

Draco asintió distraído cuando ella dejó la oficina, pero permitió que sus ojos observaran cuando se retiraba, y se quedaron mirando un poco más a la puerta cerrada. Chica extraña. Por otra parte, una hija de Muggles de Gryffindor nunca había tenido mucha esperanza.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron con pocos avances. El lunes de su tercera semana trabajando junto, Harry le había informado a Hermione que estaban tras la pista de Goyle. Creían que él estaba viviendo en algún lugar en Escocia y estaban intentando averiguar dónde. En el Ministerio, las cosas habían estado un poco más relajadas. Parecía que el asesino se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso de sus actividades, y si bien Hermione sabía que era mejor evitar la falsa sensación de seguridad, había estado agradecida por la ausencia de reporteros. Pero como Draco le había hecho recordar, era probablemente la calma antes de la tormenta.

Los dos colegas habían logrado mantener entre ellos un decente nivel de cortesía. Seguían discutiendo bastante a menudo pero era más por deporte que por un odio mutuo. Si había algo que Hermione disfrutaba eran sus discusiones. No era habitual tener a alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo en una pelea. Harry y Ron ni siquiera intentaban igualarla en una discusión, pero Draco nunca esquivaría un intenso debate. Ella no estaba segura si él las disfrutaba pero al menos habían logrado abstenerse de sacar sus viejos prejuicios. Ella había estado por momentos a punto de hacerlo y estaba bastante segura que él también.

Ahora era miércoles de su tercera semana y de alguna manera habían logrado comenzar un debate sobre Quidditch.

—Es un deporte peligroso —le dijo Hermione directamente. —Cada vez que Ron y Harry jugaban pensaba que se iban a lastimar…

—Eso es porque probablemente lo harían —Draco funció el ceño. —Weasley difícilmente era el jugador más airoso…

—Bueno, logró ser guardián…

—Con tu ayuda —Draco le dio una mirada cómplice y ella lo miró confundida. —Muy pocas personas supieron que arruinaste la práctica de McLaggen…

—Ese no es el punto —la bruja lo detuvo un poco avergonzada que él supiera su pequeño secreto de sexto año. —El punto es que es peligroso.

—Pero si no fuera peligroso no habría ningún tipo de desafío —Draco le discutió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Solo sería aburrido…

—Deberíamos trabajar un poco —Hermione frunció el ceño antes de sacar algunas hojas del escritorio. Fingió estar leyendo el texto, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada inquietante que sabía que él le estaba dando.

—Siempre haces eso —murmuró él en voz baja mientras agarraba algo de su propio trabajo.

—¿Qué hago siempre?—ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por encima de sus pergaminos.

—Siempre dices que deberíamos trabajar cuando estás perdiendo —le dijo Draco, sabiendo con una sonrisa secreta que su comentario la pondría furiosa. Tenía razón.

—¡No estoy perdiendo!—Hermione se defendió, arrojando su trabajo sobre el escritorio de él. —¡Y no hago tal cosa!

—Sí lo haces —Draco se rió ante su enojo. Disfrutaba bastante cuando ella se ruborizaba por completo como en ese momento. Sus ojos se agrandaban y sus mejillas ardían y a menudo apretaba los puños. Era bastante fascinantede mirar y le gustaba el hecho de que él podía seguir molestándola sin la necesidad de apodos como en Hogwarts.

—¡No, no lo hago! —Hermione volvió a gritar, sabiendo que él estaba disfrutando de su irritación. —Simplemente estaba señalando de que hoy apenas hemos trabajado…

—Bueno, tú fuiste quien empezó con el tema de Quidditch —Draco le recordó en un tono calmado.

—Sólo te estaba pidiendo que me explicaras algunas reglas —Hermione frunció el ceño. —Cuando Harry y Ron hablan de eso, a veces no tengo idea de lo que están hablando…

—Entonces pídeles que te expliquen las reglas…

—No son tan buenos para explicar cosas —admitió la bruja negando con la cabeza, y Draco observó cómo su cabello se balanceaba sobre sus hombros. —Pero podemos hablar de eso después, en verdad deberíamos trabajar un poco.

Un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió y Tilly entró al despacho con un poco de timidez. La pobre mujer siempre lograba interrumpir a la pareja durante algunas de sus disputas.

—Srta. Granger, tiene una llamada por la Red Flu esperándola—explicó la bruja rápidamente. —Es bastante urgente.

—Gracias, Tilly —sonrió Hermione, poniéndose de pie y dejando solo a Draco. Regresó unos momentos después, y Draco se dio cuenta que se veía perturbarda y sorprendida. Se volvió a sentar lentamente e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, sabiendo que Draco se pondría impaciente con su silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de contenerse cuando ella comenzó a inquietarse nerviosa.

—Era Harry—Hermione comenzó lentamente, apartando un poco el cabello de su rostro. —Encontraron a Goyle.

—Esas son buenas noticias, Granger —le dijo Draco confundido —eso significa que…

—Está muerto —dijo ella, mirándolo cómo fruncia el ceño ante la información. —Y tenía la marca V.

—Genial —gruñó Draco, masajeándose la frente con la punta de los dedos.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella, mirando cómo al parecer sus dedos le calmaban el dolor de cabeza. —Harry y los demás están lidiando con eso en este momento, pero nos van a enviar algunas imágenes y los detalles tan pronto como sea posible.

—Bien —Draco asintió, y ella notó que parecía un poco afligido

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Este caso —gruñó Draco, dando un puñetazo al escritorio. Escuchó como su compañera jadeaba sorprendida y vio cómo se encogio por el rabillo de su ojo. —No está yendo a ningún lado y me está enojando.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, compartiendo su frustración al respecto. En un momento de estupidez espontánea, Hermione puso su mano sobre el puño cerrado de Draco. —Pronto surgirá algo.

Aunque Draco no le estaba prestando atención, vio su mano intrusa con una mirada tensa. Ella se dio cuenta, y retiró la mano lentamente cuando él regresó el puño a su lado. Ella murmuró un "Lo siento" pero él descartó la situación con un gruñido. Sabía que ella y los otros dos Gryffindors eran bastante íntimos, pero él no estaba cómodo con esa clase de cosa. Apenas había logrado acostumbrarse a su presencia pero tenía la sensación de que si ella iba a comenzar a tocarlo así tendría que comenzar todo de nuevo.

—La prensa estará aquí pronto —Draco rompió el silencio con una voz áspera. —Deberíamos tomar un descanso para el almuerzo ahora antes de que el Ministerio se transforme en un loquero.

—Buena idea —murmuró Hermione, juntando rápidamente sus pertenencias. Él la vio retirarse, percatándose que parecía bastante desesperada por escaparse de su oficina. Él negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación, y se encontró a sí mismo esperando que ella no se hubiera ofendido ante sus acciones. Finalmente habían logrado alcanzar un lugar donde podían trabajar juntos sin querer matarse. Si ella encontraba un nuevo motivo para sentirse incómoda o insultada, volvería a ser esa perra molestosa que había sido en los primeros días.

Necesitaba encontrar algo en lo que ella pudiera sumergirse. Si estuviera estudiando algo se olvidaría sobre eso completamente. Si en algún momento ellos estaban discutiendo y luego ella leía algo interesante, perdía su mal humor. Le agradeció a Merlín cuando Tilly le informó que había recibido algunos detalles de Potter sobre la muerte de Goyle. Era algo nuevo e importante, ella se encontraría absorbida al instante y no habría ninguno de esos momentos incómodos que él tanto despreciaba. Cuando ella regresó a la oficina más tarde, él rodó los ojos antes sus tímidos movimientos.

—Potter nos envió algunos detalles —Draco le informó mientras ella tomaba asiento. Su expresión ansiosa se desvaneció rápidamente y le sacó la carpeta de las manos. Él reprimió una sonrisa ante su necesidad inevitable. Siempre había estado orgulloso en lo bueno que era para leer a las personas, y si bien habían momentos en los que ella era extrañamente impredecible, habían ciertas cosas que siempre hacía de la misma manera.

La observó en silencio mientras leía los detalles. Sabía que en cualquier segundo ella comenzaría a morderse el labio inferior. Ese pensamiento acababa de dejar su mente cuando vió un destello de sus dientes blancos mordisqueando su boca, como era de esperarse.

Él tomó su propia copia de los detalles que rodeaban el asesinato de Goyle y comenzó a enterarse de los hechos que rodeaban la muerte de su antiguo compañero de clase. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que el asesino había logrado encontrar a Goyle, a pesar de que todos sus intentos no habían tenido éxito, y eso probablemente significaba que el asesino en realidad conocía a Goyle. Al menos lo suficientemente bien para saber su paradero.

—Nos falta algo aquí —remarcó Draco distraído. —¿Cómo podía saber donde estaba Goyle?

—Tal vez tu teoría era correcta —le dijo Hermione, ladeando la cabeza pensando. —Tal vez estaban conectados.

Draco no asimiló sus palabras y el resto de la jornada se llevó a cabo en silencio. Él se preguntó brevemente si era un silencio incómodo, pero estaba bastante seguro que su plan de distraerla había funcionado.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Ella se fue primero, como siempre lo hacía, y esperó algunos minutos antes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy. Su madre estaba sola en una de las salas de estar, absorta en nuevos planes de decoración. Ella sonrió cálidamente cuando él entró a la sala y fueron a un lugar menos desorganizado para charlar.

—Pensé que Blaise venía hoy —dijo Draco una vez que un elfo doméstico le había traído una bebida.

—Ha estado muy ocupado con el trabajo —explicó Narcissa, ignorando cómo él fruncia el ceño. Draco sólo había visto a Blaise una vez en las últimas dos semanas y solo había sido durante media hora. Comprendía que el año escolar estaba por empezar pronto, lo que significaba que eran los momentos más ocupados de Blaise para su negocio, pero su camarada le había asegurado que hoy se juntaría con él y su madre. —Envió una lechuza disculpándose.

—Le enviaré una lechuza más tarde —dijo él en un tono estoico.

— ¿Cómo va el caso? —preguntó ella, tomando un sorbo de su té. —Me enteré lo de Gregory Goyle.

—Supongo que de Skeeter —Draco le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su madre. Nunca entendería porqué su madre se había asociado con esa mujer. —Es un poco extraño. Estábamos intentando localizar a Goyle y luego lo matan. Siento como si no estuviera viendo algo obvio. No estamos haciendo suficiente progreso.

—No te preocupes tanto —la bruja frunció el entrecejo. —Estoy segura que pronto encontrarás algo…

—No lo sé —Draco detuvo a su madre con un suspiro, pasándose los dedos tensionados por su cabello. —Cuatro personas están muertas y no tenemos ninguna pista. Nada.

—Algo va a salir —su madre le sonrió tristemente. Se había convertido bastante optimista desde la guerra y él suponía que eso a veces lo equilibraba.

— ¿Sigues teniendo cuidado? —le preguntó Draco, haciendo una nota mental para revisar sus escudos protectores cuando se fuera.

—Sí —no le tomó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Tú y mis amigos se han asegurado que esté a salvo aquí.

—Bueno —gruñó Draco, todavía teniendo dudas sobre el bienestar de su madre. Era de su naturaleza asegurarle que todo estaba bien, incluso si tal vez estaba un poco ansiosa por todo el asunto.

—Aparte de eso — su madre continuó, mirándolo con atención mientras comenzaba a hacer su próxima pregunta. — ¿Cómo están las cosas con Hermione ahora?

—Van bien —Draco se encogió de hombros, no estando seguro cómo debería contestar a esa pregunta a pesar de que ella le había hecho esa misma pregunta en todas las visitas durante las últimas dos semanas. —Es probable que Granger esté tan irritada como yo por la falta de progreso.

—¿Se llevan mejor? —Narcissa presionó, mirando a su hijo con cuidado. La madre había notado recientemente algunos cambios sutiles en su hijo. Específicamente durante la última semana. Cuando inicialmente le había comenzado a preguntar sobre su relación con la famosa hija de Muggles, él había sido conciso y crítico sobre la chica. Pero mientras los días pasaban lentamente, sus malos pensamientos se habían relajado un poco.

—Supongo que sí —Draco le gruñó a la bruja, mirándola con cautela. —¿Por qué estás tan interesada en Granger todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué estás evadiendo el tema? —su madre lo miró sarcástica, sonriendo de una forma que casi rivalizaba con la suya.

—No lo estoy evadiendo —murmuró él, sabiendo que probablemente su madre no iba a dejar el tema. —Nos estamos llevando bien, madre…

—¿Pero?—Narcissa continuó sintiendo que había algo más con el comportamiento de su hijo. Si bien sus charlas sobre Hermione eran normalmente cortas, él nunca había estado tan evasivo, y ella quería saber porqué. Seguía siendo una bruja entrometida con el gusto por el chisme.

—Pero nada —Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No le mientas a tu madre —Narcissa no se inmutó por la mirada fría de su hijo. —Sabes que odio cuando no eres sincero conmigo.

—Madre, no hay nada que decir —dijo él lentamente, odiando cómo su madre siempre lograba con éxito hacerlo sentir culpable para que revelara cosas. —Creo que ella está un poco más relajada en mi presencia.

—Explícame los detalles —su madre le pidió sencillamente, mirando a su hijo para una explicación.

—Ella tocó mi mano —Draco espetó rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada escéptica de su madre. —Recuerdo que ella era bastante afectuosa con Potter y Weasley en Hogwarts.

—No suena tan mal —Narcissa se encogió de hombros. —Claramente ella es así con sus amigos…

—Sabes que no estoy exactamente cómodo con esa clase de mierda —Draco frunció el ceño. —Y no somos de ninguna manera amigos.

—¿Estabas molesto por algo cuando ella lo hizo?

—Estaba enojado —Draco recordó el incidente. —Sobre el hecho de que no estábamos haciendo ningún avance.

—Bueno ahí tienes, entonces —su madre le sonrió con cariño. —Es evidente que ella estaba intentando consolarte. Si recuerdo bien siempre fue una chica compasiva…

—Bueno, lo último que hizo fue consolarme —Draco rodó los ojos.

—Oh, Draco —Narcissa se rió ante su mal humor. —Estás haciendo un gran alboroto por nada. Algunas personas son solo así…

—Tú incluida —el joven mago interrumpió. Su madre a menudo intentaba darle unos besos escurridizos en su mejilla o sobornarlos con abrazos, pero funcionaban raras veces.

— ¿Eso fue todo? —le preguntó ella, rodando los ojos cuando él asintió. —Bueno, estás exagerando. Querías que ella estuviera más relajada contigo y claramente lo está.

—Supongo que sí —Draco aceptó de mala gana, decidiendo que la prefería ahora de esa manera y no a la perra temperamental que había entrado a su oficina hace tres semanas atrás. Era claro que era solo cómo Granger a veces se comportaba. Por lo menos era una clara indicación de que estaba mucho más comoda a su alrededor de lo que había estado antes.

—No es nada —su madre despejó su incertidumbre con una risa. —A veces ves cosas donde no las hay, hijo.

Draco alzó las cejas ante su comentario antes de que ella dejara la sala, supuestamente para conseguir más tragos. Su mente racional por suerte estaba regresando a su lugar. Aun así, se sentía algo incómodo por el incidente anterior, y tenía el presentimiento de que ella se sentía un poco tonta que él hubiera rechazado su gesto. Pero en verdad, él decidió, que no importaba. Su madre tenía razón, no era nada por lo que tuviera que estar preocupado. Su mente lógica estaba de regreso y él estaba contento por eso. Si ella se sentía incómoda mañana, simplemente tendría que superarlo.

.

* * *

 **NdT : Bueno, bueno, bueno… cuando veíamos todo gris, apareció un poquito el sol con esa caricia en la última parte que dejo tan desconcertados a nuestros protagonistas jajaja… ¡Justo cuando las cosas se iban encaminando! ¿Ahora qué? ¿A empezar de cero? ****Por otro lado, la trama va avanzando, otra muerte, y sin pistas, esto hace que el misterio se vaya incrementando de a poco ¿qué opinan?**

 **Sin mucho que agregar, sólo puedo decir muchísimas gracias por todo, gente hermosa, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, follows y favorites. Gracias por el apoyo que está teniendo la historia con tan pocos capítulos, nos queda mucho por vivir amigas.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos prontito. Un gran abrazo y que tengan una excelente semana ;-)**


	6. Escudos

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo VI:**

 **Escudos**

.

Draco se abrió camino a través de la horda de enjambre de reporteros y fotógrafos, ignorando sus preguntas monótonas con facilidad. La noticia de la muerte de Goyle había regresado la atención rápidamente, y todo el personal del Ministerio estaba hoy particularmente inquieto. De alguna manera, había sido revelado que los Aurores habían estado intentando localizar a Goyle cuando había sido asesinado, y todos querían respuestas a sus preguntas.

— _¿Cómo el asesino logró encontrar a Goyle si los Aurores no pudieron?_

— _¿Por qué los Aurores lo estaban buscando?_

— _¿El Ministerio está más cerca de encontrar al asesino?_

Cuando Malfoy logró finalmente abrirse camino entre los reporteros curiosos y llegar a su departamento, Tilly le informó que Mafalda lo estaba esperando en su oficina. La bruja estaba sentada casualmente sobre su escritorio pero Draco advirtió que ella estaba agotada. No había duda que tuvo que lidiar con la mayoría de la prensa más temprano en la mañana.

—¿Lograste abrirte camino a empujones? —Mafalda le preguntó a su colega con un suspiro.

—Malditos parásitos —Draco murmuró, arrojando sus archivos sobre el escritorio y mirando la nueva pila de documentos con desdén. —¿Necesitas que lidie con algunas personas de la prensa?

—No, Kingsley se ha comprometido en manejar la situación hoy —Mafalda explicó. —Sólo vine para hacerte saber que Hermione ha ido a Escocia para ayudar a los otros Aurores, así que se va a reunir contigo más adelante…

—¿Se fue a Escocia? —repitió Draco, mirando a la bruja con escepticismo. —Ella dijo que Potter le iba a enviar los detalles.

—No parecía muy feliz al respecto —Mafalda admitió. —Pero es su trabajo investigar esto a fondo. Además, es probable que todo haya sido limpiado, así que dudo que vaya a ver algo demasiado malo…

—La mujer luchó en la guerra —le recordó Malfoy a la bruja en un tono frío. —Y es un Auror. Estoy seguro que tiene un estómago bastante fuerte.

—Buen punto —Mafalda asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad por un momento. — ¿Supongo que ahora ustedes dos se están llevando mejor?

—¿Sabes? No necesito que te comportes como mi madre —Draco le lanzó una mirada poco convincente.

—Sólo estaba comprobando —la bruja sonrió. —En honor a la verdad ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien ahora. Estoy sorprendida que solo les haya tomado algunas semanas…

—Bueno, sigue siendo un poco tenso —admitió Draco, frotándose la nuca. —Pero no, todavía no nos hemos matado.

—Bien —Mafalda parecía satisfecha con su respuesta —.Bueno, voy a ir ayudar a Kingsley. No hace falta que te diga lo esencial que es que sigas adelante con esto…

—Lo sé —Draco exhaló, finalmente tomando su asiento.

—Y no te recomendaría que te quedes en el Ministerio para el almuerzo —dijo Mafalda mientras llegaba a la puerta. —La prensa va a estar aquí todo el día, y no vas a evitar el almuerzo antes de que digas algo.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de protestar pero recordó que no había tomado nada para el desayuno esa mañana y sabía que tendría hambre para el almuerzo. Después de que Tilly le había traído una taza de té, se sumergió sin descanso en su trabajo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro. Después de la guerra y las otras innumerables experiencias en su vida, su mejor amigo seguía teniendo la necesidad de consolarla cuando sucedía algo así. Prácticamente podía sentir el aura amarga de la maldición del _Avada Kedavra_ contaminando el aire y la hizo estremecerse.

Goyle había vivido prácticamente en una casa aislada justo al norte de Fort Augustus. Estaba solo por kilómetros, y Hermione estaba aliviada que no tuvieron que alterar ninguna memoria Muggle para variar. Una rápida requisa alrededor de su casa le había informado a los Aurores que había sido obvio que Goyle había intentado vivir una vida pacífica, lejos del recuerdo de la guerra. El mago apenas tenía algún artículo mágico en su hogar, aún menos algún artefacto oscuro, y aparte de algunas cartas de algunos miembros familiares y ex-Slytherins, no había evidencia que sugiriera que si quiera hubiera hablado con alguien en los últimos cuatros años.

Ella tendría que leer con más atención las cartas pero dudaba que revelaran algo. Además, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser demasiado delatador habría sido removida por el asesino.

Así que ahí estaba la gran pregunta.

¿El asesino había rastreado a Goyle simplemente porque los Aurores lo habían estado buscando?

¿O estaban dejando pasar algo?

Todo esto se estaba poniendo demasiado confuso para ella, y vio las manchas de sangre sobre las paredes como si tuvieran una respuesta. Vio la V en el pecho de Goyle con una indiferencia entrenada. Esta vez era más grande, extendiéndose desde los pectorales hasta justo por encima de su ombligo. También era más profunda, y Hermione contó las seis costillas que eran visibles, observando cómo una sobresalía de manera no natural de la herida. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban en carne viva por las maldiciones de ataduras, tres de sus uñas habían sido arrancadas por su intento desesperado por escapar, dejando su piel salpicada de sangre.

Había visto cosas peores, pero estos ataques estaban comenzando a realmente afectarla. Cada asesinato era único, y la falta de un patrón era frustrante. Dennis Creevy y Pansy Parkinson habían sido silenciados antes de que fueran golpeados con la Maldición Asesina. Theodore Nott había sido atacado sin hechizos previos y Goyle había sido atado. Nott y Pansy habían sido asesinados a una semana de diferencia, y luego nada por tres semanas antes de Goyle. Era demasiado irregular. Demasiado aleatorio. La única constante era la marca V y las victimas. Ella se preguntaba si un hijo de Muggles sería el próximo ya que tres de las cuatro víctimas habían sido ex Mortífagos, pero la inconsistencia de los asesinatos le recordaba que lo mejor era no suponer estas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? —Harry le preguntó, rompiendo su concentración sobre la forma de Goyle.

—¿Por qué no lo movieron? —Hermione preguntó. —Ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo.

—Quería esperar hasta que lo vieras —explicó el mago, haciendo una señal a los otros cinco Aurores: Neville, Terry, Dean, Horace y Korvin. Cada uno le asintió a Harry antes de comenzar a trabajar en mover el cadáver de Goyle. Harry guió a su mejor amiga lejos de la pequeña sala de estar hasta que estuvieron afuera, mirando a las montañas cubiertas de nieve. —Este es tu caso, así que pensé que podría ser útil.

—Este caso me está afectando, Harry —Hermione admitió en voz baja. —Cuatro personas están muertas y no tengo idea ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Estamos literalmente persiguiendo sólo posibilidades poco probables. No tengo ninguna teoría sólida ni nada. Todo son sólo conjeturas.

—Tus conjeturas nos han ayudado antes —Harry le ofreció una sonrisa débil. —Pronto vamos a encontrar algo. Con el tiempo siempre lo arruinan y cometen un error.

—Espero que tengas razón —Hermione suspiró, poniéndose sobre el césped húmedo. —Necesito algo con qué trabajar.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry le preguntó de repente. —No te ha sucedido nada extraño ¿cierto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, eres hija de Muggles —Harry dijo, sentándose junto a ella. —Eres también bastante famosa. Estoy preocupado que él tal vez venga por ti pronto. Sé que también lo has pensado y sólo quería comprobar que no has visto nada inusual.

—Nada —Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Te diré si noto algo pero estoy a salvo en el Ministerio.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte en la Madriguera por un tiempo…

—Ginny ya me lo pidió —Hermione le dijo bostezando. —Y dije que no. Los Weasleys de por sí ya tienen demasiadas personas viviendo allí. Estoy bien, Harry.

—Está bien —Harry asintió reticente, sabiendo lo testaruda que ella podía ser —.¿Cómo están las cosas con Malfoy?

—Mejor —Hermione reveló vacilante. —Trabajar con él ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Sigue siendo, bueno… Malfoy, pero ya no quiero lanzarle maldiciones todo el tiempo.

—Es una pena —Harry se rió, medio en broma. —Sé que yo no podría trabajar con él.

—Probablemente podrías, Harry —la bruja le sonrió a su amigo, consciente de la incertidumbre sobre ese comentario. —Ha cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts…

—Pero como dijiste, sigue siendo Malfoy.

—Supongo —Hermione se encogió de hombros, levantándose del césped. —Debería regresar al Ministerio. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Harry le preguntó, también poniéndose de pie. —Vamos a comenzar con la búsqueda de nuevo después de que limpiemos aquí pero puedo ir a tu casa por un rato y vigilar…

—Harry, en serio, estoy bien —insistió Hermione, acariciando su brazo de modo tranquilizador. —También soy un Auror, sabes. El Ministerio es seguro y los escudos protectores en mi casa son muy poderosos.

—Sí, bueno Goyle y Creevy también tenían escudos poderosos—Harry le recordó, y estuvo a punto de continuar con su advertencia cuando el rostro de ella se congeló de repente en sus pensamientos. —Hermione ¿estás bien?

—Los escudos —el Auror murmuró para sí, y Harry reconoció su expresión cuando ella comenzó a analizar algo en su cabeza con intensidad. Ahora estaba mirando más allá de él, jugando con la información que tenía y él sabía que era inútil intentar interrumpirla. Si ahora perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos por él, estaría muy molesta. Finalmente ella se giró hacia él, todavía murmurando —Tal vez, pero…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Harry le pregunto, mirándola con expectativa.

—Necesito que me consigas los detalles de los escudos protectores y me los envíes de inmediato —Hermione le dijo rápidamente, dándole un breve abrazo antes de Aparecerse fuera de su vista. Ella fue a casa, se tomó una ducha rápida y solo tuvo que esperar dos horas antes de que Hedwig golpeara su ventana con un expediente de pergaminos reducidos, atado a su pata.

Ella leyó la pequeña nota de Harry explicando que Terry era especialmente bueno con los escudo y le había proporcionado algunos detalles sobre los escudos protectores de Goyle y lo que pudo recordar sobre los de Creevy. Eran sólo unos pocos datos pero Terry había prometido investigar más a fondo, y enviarle lo que encontrara.

Ella se preparó en tiempo record y fue al Ministerio por Red Flu, ansiosa de mostrarle a Malfoy su nuevo expediente.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

La oficina de Draco era un desorden. Habían pilas de pergaminos esparcidos sobre el escritorio y algunos en el suelo, habían cuatro tazas, todas contenían cantidades variables de té y muchos otros objetos al azar incluyendo un sinnúmero de plumas, libros y fotografías. Era un caos organizado en su máxima expresión. Él miró al reloj y decidió que saldría a almorzar afuera antes de que sus ojos regresaran directamente a su trabajo. Había completado más de la mitad de los Rastreadores por sí mismo y había logrado juntar un poco más de información sobre los ex Mortífagos e hijos de Muggles.

Sí, se había matado trabajando, pero estaba aburrido hasta la coronilla. Probablemente había tenido éxito con su carga de trabajo porque se estaba distrayendo del aburrimiento alucinante que había experimentado toda la mañana. Nunca había visto tanto al reloj en su vida. Pero por supuesto eso sólo hizo que el tiempo pasara más lento.

Él no estaba seguro cuándo sucedió o porqué, pero tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que había llegado a una rutina con Granger. Su presencia en el trabajo se había hecho algo normal y sin sus constantes, aunque bastante entretenidos debates, se encontró a sí mismo teniendo el día más lento de su vida.

Él siempre había tenido debilidad por la soledad y por la privacidad que su oficina le proporcionaba, y seguía teniéndola, pero el caso lo estaba estresando y necesitaba ser capaz de desquitarse con alguien. Alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

Hermione apareció de golpe en su puerta y él casi salta por su repentina aparición. Aunque, no del todo. Él alzó una ceja al ver el entusiasmo en sus rasgos, notando que su pelo estaba más salvaje de lo normal. Ella ya se estaba sacando la túnica, revelando una falda negra y una blusa gris. La arrojó a una de las sillas desocupadas a un lado del despacho y él la observó con atención, esperando por una explicación sobre su entusiasmo. Ella le sonrió y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando se dio cuenta del estado del escritorio de él y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? —Hermione lo miró con cautela, levantando con cuidado una pluma que estaba rota. —¿Todo bien?

—Fue una mañana ajetreada —Draco hizo caso omiso rápidamente, todavía mirándola interesado. Ella se sentó, poniendo el bolso junto a ella mientras continuaba levantando objetos al azar de su escritorio y los miraba confundida.

—Parece como si hubieras armado un alboroto —Hermione comentó y él gruñó en voz baja cuando ella seguía sin explicar su entusiasmo inicial.

—Granger —Draco perdió la paciencia, sacándole un libro que ella estaba mirando de su agarre. —¿Por qué estabas jodidamente feliz cuando entraste hace un momento?

—¡Los escudos! —Hermione exclamó, y la energía regresó rápidamente a su fisonomía. —Tanto Creevy como Goyle tenían escudos protectores en sus casas.

—¿Y? —Draco se encogió de hombros, cuestionando por un momento su supuesta inteligencia. —La mayoría de los magos tienen escudos…

—No, ese no es mi punto —explicó ella, rodando los ojos para mayor efecto. —Mi punto es que el asesino se las arregló para atravesar los escudos…

—Bueno tal vez los…

—¿Me dejas terminar? —Hermione lo regañó, considerando un hechizo silenciador. —Sé que tal vez el asesino hizo su tarea, pero ¿qué tal si no fuera necesario hacerla? ¿Y si ellos conocían al asesino y solo bajaron sus escudos protectores? Tal vez conocían al asesino.

Las cejas de Draco se acercaron al considerar la idea. Odiaba cuando ella lucía toda orgullosa como lo hacía en ese momento. Claramente, pensó que su realización era importante, y él odiaba admitirlo, pero él también. Ellos habían estado demasiado ocupados preguntándose sobre las conexiones entre las víctimas, nunca en verdad habían considerado cómo el asesino había logrado romper los escudos. Demonios, realmente nunca habían visto a los escudos en absoluto, y él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad tendrían que haber prestado más atención a los pequeños detalles de los asesinatos.

—¿Qué piensas? —Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, y advirtió que quería que él estuviera satisfecho con su idea. —Logré conseguir un poco de información sobre los escudos protectores que ellos tenían para que pudiéramos ver si significaban algo.

—Está bien —Draco estuvo de acuerdo vacilante. —Puedes estar en lo cierto.

—Gracias —Hermione le sonrió, y él resistió una sonrisa. Lo último que ella necesitaba era más estimulo. — ¿Quieres repasar los detalles de los escudos?

—¿Dónde conseguiste los detalles?

—Terry Boot tiene algo de genio cuando se refiere a ellos así que él me dio un poco de información —Hermione explicó, sacando las notas que Terry le había enviado de su bolso. —Él dijo que iba a investigar un poco más y me enviaría cualquier otra cosa que encontrara.

—Bien —Draco asintió, reconociendo a Boot como uno de los Aurores que habían acompañado a Potter. —Podemos hablar de eso en el almuerzo.

—Está bien —Hermione le sonrió, guardando el expediente en su bolso. —¿Quieres ir a comer algo abajo?

—No —Draco negó con la cabeza, recordando la advertencia de Mafalda sobre la prensa. —Hay cientos de periodistas abajo así que estaba pensando ir a un lugar en el Callejón Diagon.

—Bueno —la bruja contestó dudosa, dándose cuenta que nunca antes habían salido de la oficina juntos. —¿Pero no van a haber reporteros allí?

—Conozco un lugar tranquilo —Draco le informó con indiferencia, levantando los ojos lentamente para mirarla. —¿Ya has comido?

—Bueno, no…

—Entonces, vamos —ordenó el mago, dejando su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione tropezó de manera torpe después de él, agarrando su túnica y su bolso y apresurándose para seguirlo. Caminaron a una chimenea al otro lado del departamento y fueron al Callejón Diagon por Red Flu.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco se dirigió de inmediato en una dirección en particular, pasando por la Tienda de Bromas Mágicas de Gambol y Japes y Ollivanders antes de detenerse delante de una pequeña cafetería llamada _Cambria_. Hermione nunca antes había notado la pequeña cafetería, y observó que era bastante tranquilo adentro, a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo. Ella siguió a Malfoy mientras él los guiaba a una mesa aislada cerca del fondo.

—Aquí es tan tranquilo —la bruja comentó mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

—Es por eso que me gusta —dijo Malfoy, girando para ver al mesero quien se reunió con ellos al instante.

—Sr. Malfoy —el viejo mago saludó, sonriéndole a Draco amablemente. —Es bueno volver a verlo.

—Alfred —saludó Malfoy, y Hermione observó una ligera dulzura en su tono. —Yo quiero el guiso de ternera y una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Por supuesto —sonrió el mago canoso, girando hacia Hermione. — ¿Y usted, señorita?

—En verdad no tuve oportunidad para mirar el…

— ¿Te gusta el guiso? —Draco le preguntó con un dejo de impaciencia, pero ella asintió a su pregunta. —Entonces deberías pedir eso. En verdad es bastante bueno.

—Está bien —la bruja le sonrió cortésmente a Alfred. —El guiso y una cerveza de mantequilla también, por favor.

El mesero asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarlos a solas, y Hermione se movió un poco incómoda en su silla. Se sentía bizarro estar en una situación social con Draco y realmente no estaba segura qué hacer o decir.

—¿Estás seguro que podemos hablar aquí? —La bruja le preguntó con un leve nerviosismo en su voz, mirando a la pequeña cantidad de clientes con cautela. —Esto es confidencial.

—A nadie aquí le importa —Draco le aseguró cuando llegaron las cervezas de mantequilla.

—Está bien —Hermione asintió lentamente, mirándolo pensativamente.

El dúo comenzó a hablar sobre la nueva información y Hermione se convenció más que el asesino debió haber tenido permiso de las víctimas para entrar. Los escudos de Goyle habían sido muy poderosos y complejos y Draco tuvo que admitir que habría tomado una gran habilidad para derribarlos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que había una posibilidad de que Creevy y Goyle en sí habían conocido al asesino, e incluso confiado hasta cierto punto. ¿Por qué si no hubieran dejado que el asesino entrara a sus casas? Ellos acordaron en esperar hasta que Terry le enviara más detalles sobre los escudos protectores de Creevy antes de que buscaran posibles contactos mutuos entre los dos magos fallecidos.

Y Draco había tenido razón. El guiso realmente era bueno.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —Hermione le preguntó cuando terminó su comida. —Nunca antes lo había visto.

—No recuerdo —Draco se encogió de hombros, leyendo otra vez los expedientes que Terry le había dado a ella. —Mi madre quería mantener un perfil bajo después de la guerra así que creo que ella me habló del lugar.

—Me gusta —la bruja admitió con una sonrisa. —Es mucho mejor que la comida en el Ministerio.

—Eso apenas es difícil —Draco comentó secamente, mirando a su plato vacío. —Supongo que te gustó el guiso.

—Sí —Hermione admitió, desviando la mirada por un momento. —Gracias por la sugerencia.

—Es bueno ver que confías en mi criterio, Granger —comentó Draco, levantando un poco más el pergamino así ella no podía ver su siquiera estaba seguro porqué había hecho eso. Lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo y el mago se arrepintió de su comentario.

—¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta, Malfoy? —Hermione le preguntó de repente, y él bajó las hojas sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos —Draco dijo en un tono opaco.

—Bueno, no pude evitar notar… —la bruja comenzó, evidentemente preocupada en si su pregunta era apropiada —que tu padre no está en los Rastreadores…

—Él murió —Draco comentó rápidamente, mirando cómo el rostro de ella hacía una mueca de incomodidad. Él sabía las preguntas que seguirían y decidió que tendría que también responderlas ahora. —Hace tres años, otro simpatizante de Voldemort lo atacó con una maldición asesina. Estaban enojados con mi padre porque se había cambiado de bando.

—Ya veo —dijo Hermione, y esperó a que ella dijera esas infames palabras predecibles "Lamento tu perdida" pero nunca llegaron. —Eso explica mucho. Discúlpame si te hice sentir incómodo.

Otro silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos mientras Draco lo consideraba cuidadosamente. Cuando su padre había sido asesinado, muchas personas habían ofrecido sus condolencias, pretendiendo que su padre había sido un hombre decente. Siempre había encontrado eso repugnante. Él sabía que su padre había sido un bastardo prejuicioso y lo último que necesitaba era que las personas le dijeran lo contrario. Él había tenido diecinueve. ¿Pensaban que él era estúpido? Estaba aliviado que Granger no había intentado mentir acerca de su odio por su padre. Eso simplemente lo hubiera irritado. En cambio, ella solo se quedó sentada allí sin una pizca de compasión, inquieta en su asiento otra vez.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta —Draco le exigió de repente, y la mirada de ella regreso a la de él. — ¿Por qué te convertiste en Auror? Nunca pensé que elegirías eso.

—Una pregunta interesante —Hermione ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras consideraba su respuesta. —De hecho fue una sugerencia de tu prima.

—¿Mi prima?

—Tonks —Hermione aclaró, y él frunció el ceño incómodo cuando ella mencionó su nombre. Nunca estaba seguro cómo reaccionar cuando las personas mencionaban a Nymphadora. Seguro que había sido su prima, pero él nunca en verdad la había conocido. —Antes de la guerra ella me dijo que sería una buena Auror.

—Bien —Draco asintió, observando cómo se le cayó un poco el semblante cuando mencionó a su difunta prima. — ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ella no te lo hubiera sugerido?

—No estoy segura —Hermione admitió pensativa. —Supongo que me hubiera gustado trabajar para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y enfocarme más en mi trabajo de P.E.D.D.O. Aun hago un poco de trabajo pero es difícil encontrar el tiempo.

—Eso suena más a ti —comentó Draco, y ella le ofreció una débil sonrisa. —Nunca dejabas de hablar sobre los elfos domésticos —Hermione miró a Draco con frialdad, la cual él imitó antes de continuar. —Y antes de que despotriques, ahora sólo tenemos dos y pidieron quedarse. Mi madre ha hecho un poco de examen de consciencia después de la guerra.

—Bueno esa es una buena noticia —la sonrisa de la bruja se amplió un poco más. —En verdad has cambiado.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando _otro_ silencio incomodo se forzó entre ellos. La conversación se había vuelto demasiado personal para su gusto pero una rápida mirada al reloj le informó que la hora del almuerzo había terminado hace diez minutos.

—Tenemos que regresar, Granger —Draco hizo un gesto a la hora cuando comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

—Oh, mierda —ella murmuró, metiendo todo su trabajo en su bolso.

Separaron la cuenta después de que Hermione insistió que estaba actuando como un machista. Regresaron al Ministerio por Red Flu y al instante se acomodaron en su patrón de trabajo. No se hicieron más preguntas personales, pero Hermione sí sugirió que deberían regresar a _Cambria_ de nuevo si la prensa decidía obstruir el Ministerio. Él sabía que era muy probable que los periodistas regresaran cuando hubiera otro asesinato, pero de todas maneras estuvo de acuerdo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Las cosas han estado agitadas en el trabajo —Blaise le explicó a Draco, sirviéndose una copa de whiskey de fuego. —Con los chicos regresando al colegio y todo eso.

Draco asintió mientras se iban a sentar en su sala de estar. Había pasado tiempo desde que había visto a su amigo y en verdad lucía bastante estresado y perturbado.

— ¿Supongo que escuchaste lo de Goyle? —Draco preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Cómo no iba a oírlo? —Draco gruñó. —No me imagino la cantidad de reporteros habían hoy en el Ministerio.

—Malditos bastardos —el heredero Malfoy regañó. —Podría pedirle a mi mamá que le diga a Rita que dé marcha atrás un poco. Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño en paz.

—Buena suerte —Blaise rodó los ojos. —¿Algún avance interesante en el trabajo?

—No mucho —contestó el mago, decidiendo que los escudos protectores no eran en realidad algo importante hasta que tuvieran el análisis completo de Boot. —Granger cree que tal vez podemos estar tras algo pero, para ser honesto, este tipo es muy listo. Solo estamos esperando a que lo arruine.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Granger? —preguntó Blaise, mirando al periódico sobre el sillón de Draco. —¿Sigue siendo una perra insoportable?

—Se ha vuelto menos irritante —Draco se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada escéptica de Blaise.

—Pensé que no podías soportarla.

—Tengo que trabajar con la mujer —Draco explicó, decidiendo que no le diría a Blaise que hoy la había llevado a almorzar. —Teníamos que llegar a alguna especie de tregua para que eso sucediera…

—Sí, pero aun así —el mago interrumpió. —La última vez que hablé contigo, despreciabas a la hija de Muggles…

—Nunca dije que éramos mejores amigos —Draco le advirtió a su amigo en un tono calmado. No le gustaba el tema. —Solo dije que tenemos que trabajar juntos.

—Te estás poniendo un poco susceptible con eso, Draco —Blaise comentó, sonriendo mientras se burlaba.

—Sí, bueno —Draco frunció el ceño, pasando los dedos por su pelo platinado. —Tú también estarías un poco susceptible si tuvieras al Ministerio respirándote en la nuca para que encuentres a un psicópata.

—Buen punto —Blaise asintió con seriedad.

—Y solo ten cuidado —Draco le dijo a su amigo en una voz seria.

—Siempre lo tengo —el mago le aseguró a su amigo —¿Así que el Ministerio les está dando un mal momento?

—Hay cuatro personas muertas y no tenemos ningún sospechoso —Draco gruñó, masajeándose la frente y rechinando los dientes. — ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que necesitas un buen revolcón—el mago de piel oscura sonrió. —Estás demasiado tenso, amigo.

—Me inclino a estar de acuerdo contigo en eso —Draco exhaló, observando a Blaise con una mirada interrogante. — ¿Conoces a alguien? Estoy harta de que mi madre me junte con tontas.

—Creo que puedo arreglar algo —Blaise informó a su amigo. — ¿Sábado por la noche suena bien?

—Solo dime el lugar —Draco frunció los labios. En verdad podría liberar un poco de tensión antes de volverse completamente loco.

—Te mandaré una lechuza con los detalles mañana —el mago asintió.

Blaise se quedó solo un poco más antes de irse a su casa, dejando a Draco sólo con sus pensamientos. La muerte de Goyle seguía jugando en su mente. Tenía una leve sospecha de que los escudos protectores no serían sensible a la Poción Multijugos, haciendo la idea de Granger debatible. Supuso que siempre habría una posibilidad de que los escudos revelarían algo, pero la forma en que su suerte iba con el caso, era dudoso.

No. No tenían nada. Y por todo lo que sabía su madre, Blaise o incluso él mismo podrían ser los próximos. No tenía control ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora. Se sentía impotente y era la cosa más desconcertante que él podía experimentar. Esa sensación, combinada con el hecho que no había tenido un polvo decente desde hace tiempo, no le estaba haciendo bien a su temperamento. Prácticamente podía sentir su polla moverse nerviosamente ante la perspectiva de echar un polvo el sábado. Hasta entonces, solo iba a tener que lidiar con su mal humor.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione odiaba cuando el Ministerio estaba colapsado los viernes. Cuando ella fue al trabajo por Red Flu, fue inmediatamente bombardeada por la prensa. Calculó que treinta reporteros estaban rodeándola y se arrepintió de no haber ido por Red Flu más cerca del departamento. Intentó abrirse camino por la multitud, negándose a hacer contacto visual mientras los reporteros le gritaban preguntas.

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de quién va a ser la próxima víctima del asesino?!

—¡Srta. Granger ¿tiene alguna idea quién está detrás de todo esto?!

—¡¿Qué siente acerca de ser un objetivo potencial?!

La bruja intentó irrumpir a través de la tenaz multitud pero habían demasiados. Sintió que alguien la agarró del antebrazo y su impaciencia se tornó en enojo. Se dio vuelta, preparada para decirle a quien sea que fuera unas cuantas cosas, pero se encontró con Draco que la estaba mirando.

—Granger —Draco murmuró mientras comenzaba a maniobrarlos a través de la multitud. Ella lo siguió, aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban finalmente afuera de la entrada del Ministerio. Dejaron a la prensa atrás y Malfoy le soltó el brazo mientras se dirigía a la oficina. Ella miró su rostro por un momento, observando su expresión de cansancio y su mandíbula apretada antes de que fuera delante de ella.

—Gracias por eso —la bruja murmuró en voz baja, mirando a su espalda mientras se preguntaba qué podría haberlo perturbado tanto. —Pensé que las cosas se habrían calmado un poco.

—Incorrecto —Draco remarcó en un tono aburrido, ignorando la sonrisa brillante de Tilly mientras caminaban a su despacho. Se cayó con todo su peso en su silla y gruñó ante el desorden de su escritorio, dándose cuenta que los nuevos Rastreadores todavía no habían sido entregados. —Mierda.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hermione le preguntó mientras se relajaba en su asiento. —Pareces estar un poco tenso hoy.

—Estoy bien —Draco espetó, y su voz sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía.

—¿Seguro? Porque no lo parece…

—Dije que estaba bien —el mago espetó, y Hermione cerró la boca de golpe. Podía reconocer una actitud susceptible cuando la veía.

—Está bien —la bruja suspiró, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguir adelante con un poco de trabajo. —Terry debería estar enviando su trabajo sobre los escudos en algún momento de…

—Genial —Draco le rodó los ojos, y ella odiaba que él tuviera la habilidad de hacerla sentir estúpida. —Esos informes no van hacer ninguna diferencia.

—¿Qué…

—Incluso si los escudos fueran realmente poderosos —Draco continuó, golpeando el dedo contra su escritorio enojado. —Y el asesino tuviera que tener permiso para entrar a las casa de Goyle y Creevy, eso no significa que ellos jodidamente conocían al asesino…

—Yo no…

—¡Sólo significa que el tipo sabía cómo preparar la Poción Multijugos! —La voz de Draco era de un tono alto y amargado y Hermione se quedó involuntariamente sin aire cuando él golpeó el escritorio con la palma de su mano. Su respiración era un poco más agitada de lo normal y entrecerró sus ojos grises tormentosos. Su conmoción se disminuyó rápidamente y se transformó en furia.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Hermione se levantó y cerró los puños a su lado. —Soy plenamente consciente que la Poción Multijugos puede ser un problema, pero hay escudos protectores que pueden detectarlo. Ahora. No sé qué bicho te picó ayer pero no voy a escuchar quejarte todo el día…

—Entonces te sugiero que te ponga unas orejeras…

—Preferiría silenciarte—Hermione prometió, colocando la mano sobre su varita para probar un punto. —¿Ahora te vas a calmar?

—No intentes tratarme con condescendencia, Granger —Malfoy le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hago —Hermione le dijo, reclinándose en su silla. —Te estoy pidiendo de que dejes de ser tan idiota así podemos continuar…

—Bien —Draco le gruñó antes de levantar algunos pergaminos. Simuló que estaba leyendo, pero no podía concentrarse en la página. Levantó la mirada hacia Granger y notó que su enojo previo había sido reemplazado con decepción. Si pensaba que su propio temperamento no podría ponerse peor, estaba equivocado cuando vio su rostro frustrado.

Apenas hablaron durante todo el día y no pararon de trabajar ni siquiera para almorzar. Hermione ya extrañaba _Cambria._

 _._

* * *

 **NdT : Y cuando pensamos que las cosas iban avanzando, de golpe se retrocedieron dos pasos… o un poquito más… este Draco no aprende más :-P Por otro lado vamos ahondando más en los personajes, de a poco vemos como son sus personalidades y sus miedos, y en eso creo que Bex logra mantenerlos canon, aportando lo suyo, pero se asemejan bastante ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Me gusta como algunas lectoras ya están haciendo el trabajo de investigación y ya tienen sus sospechosos, falta mucho, puede pasar de todo, pero cuando quieran levantamos apuestas jaja**

 **Cómo siempre ¡GRACIAS! por todos sus comentarios, ya está más que repetido, pero en verdad es lo que te da más ganas de seguir. Gracias por todo y nos seguimos leyendo. Un beso y un gran abrazo.**


	7. Climax

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo VII:**

 **Climax**

.

Cuando Hermione todavía no había recibido ningún detalle de Terry se empezó a preocupar un poco. Era viernes por la noche, y seguía tensa por la discusión con Draco. El hombre la había enfurecido de una manera increíble. Sí, ellos habían discutido bastante pero su pelea esa mañana no había tenido sentido. No había sido ni inteligente ni relevante. Algo había puesto a Draco de mal humor y se la había desquitado con ella, y eso la molestaba.

Así que, para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos exaltados, había atacado su trabajo, sirviéndose una copa de vino mientras lo hacía. Su plan original había sido probar que Malfoy estaba equivocado, y demostrar que los escudos protectores eran un factor importante, pero no tenía la información que le habían prometido.

Ella había trabajado con Terry por cuatro años y habían participado juntos en el entrenamiento, así que podía decirse que lo conocía bien. Lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él normalmente hacía lo que decía que haría. El hombre era un perfeccionista, así que llegó a la conclusión que debía de haber habido una buena razón para que su información no estuviera. Le había enviado a Harry una lechuza, solo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, pero eso había sido hace cinco horas, y estaba realmente comenzando a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, siguió adelante con su trabajo, ojeando los resúmenes de los asesinatos, esperando a que algo fuera sobresaltar.

 _Dennis Creevey, 19, asesinado el 12 de agosto. Asistente a tiempo parcial para un fabricante de reloj mágico. Encontrado en su departamento con la herida en forma de V en su pecho. Causa de Muerte: Maldición Asesina._

 _Pansy Parkinson, 22, asesinada el 22 de agosto. Desempleada. Encontrada en el hogar conyugal con la herida en forma de V en su pecho. Causa de Muerte: Maldición Asesina._

 _Theodore Nott, 22, asesinado el 27 de agosto. Entrenador de Quidditch. Encontrado en el Callejón Knockturn con la herida en forma de V en su pecho. Causa de Muerte: Maldición Asesina._

 _Gregory Goyle. 22, asesinado el 15 de septiembre. Desempleado. Encontrado en su hogar con la herida en forma de V en su pecho. Causa de muerte: Maldición Asesina._

Había muchas notas que seguían, pero todo se mezclaba ante sus ojos cansados. Estaba harta de mirarlas. Harta de las palabras repetidas que veía todos los días. Harta de sentirse impotente y completamente inútil. ¿Cómo no podían tener ningún sospechoso? ¿Ni señales ni teorías? ¡Ella era una jodida genio! Y un bastardo con una oleada de crímenes la estaba abatiendo. ¿Cuándo los viernes por la noche se habían vuelto tan aburridos?

Su lechuza, Mayla, regresó un par de horas después con la carta que le había enviado a Harry todavía atada a su pierna. La preocupación la invadió como una ola de terror. Pensó en escribirle a Ginny, pero sabía que estaría dormida. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y sus propios parpados estaban comenzando a cerrarse. Se dirigió a su dormitorio con los ojos llorosos y rogó escuchar de Harry por la mañana.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco seguía despierto a las tres de la mañana. Los pergaminos estaban desparramados sobre su mesa ratona, junto con una gran botella de whisky de fuego. No se molestó servirse en un vaso. Estaba un poco mareado, y todos los expedientes sobre el caso le estaban gritando, causándole un prematuro dolor de cabeza. De vez en cuando tenía un recuerdo de su discusión con Granger, y cada vez que venía tomaba un trago largo de la botella. No tenía idea por qué su pelea lo había molestado tanto.

Todas sus notas sobre el caso se burlaban de él. Recordándole que no había hecho ningún progreso. Se la había desquitado con ella y era sólo por la bebida que pudo aceptar que se estaba arrepintiendo de su comportamiento. Parecía que el alcohol le sacaba su lado contemplativo y lo despreciaba sólo por esa razón.

Está bien, había sido un bastardo, pero ella era difícilmente una parte inocente. Era tan testaruda como él y se negaba a dar marcha atrás. Ella lo había incitado, y él se había dado cuenta de esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos cuando peleaban. Siempre estaba allí cuando se gritaban el uno al otro y él sabía que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él. Aún así, él se dio cuenta que ella había estado un poco afectada por la discusión de hoy. Para empezar, había dejado que él tuviera la última palabra y eso era inusual. Además,se había negado a mirarlo a los ojos por el resto del día, y demonios si sabía por qué, pero eso no le gustaba.

Él había elegido sacar su frustración con ella porque sabía que lo podía manejar, pero se había echado atrás primero. Él recordó su rostro después de la pelea, intranquilo y casi decepcionado. No había enojo, ni fuego, y él estaba enojado con sí mismo por haberla apagado.

Claramente, había cruzado alguna clase de línea que ella había dibujado. No lo había provocado, él simplemente le saltó a la yugular, y sabía que probablemente ella se estaría preguntando por qué. Ella no había hecho nada. El caso le estaba afectando. Tenía la cabeza jodida.

Y ahora estaba enojado con Granger de nuevo por hacerle sobre analizar la pelea.

Bajó sus pergaminos de manera brusca y el fuerte golpe lo hizo estremecerse. Al menos podría liberar un poco de irritación con quien sea que Blaise lo iba a juntar mañana a la noche. Aún así, necesitaba algo ahora. El alcohol también tenía una tendencia de hacerle disparar la testosterona.

Sus testículos nunca se habían sentido tan llenos, y apenas estaba consciente que su polla ya estaba un poco dura. Con las manos borrachas y torpes, se desabrochó los pantalones y se deslizó los bóxers hasta las rodillas. Su mano fue rápida y firme. No había necesidad de prolongarlo, sólo necesitaba un pequeño momento de satisfacción después de su día de mierda. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos, siseando cuando comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo en algún lugar bajo su estómago. Estaba aumentando, desparramándose hacia más abajo y su puño bombeaba más fuerte y más rápido para llegar a ello.

Justo antes de que la sensación alcanzara su clímax, registró vagamente que una imagen de Granger había aparecido contra sus parpados. Solo duro un momento y él se lo hubiera cuestionado si no hubiera sido por el momento inadecuado.

Gimió cuando sintió el éxtasis alcanzar su cúspide, e ignoró el líquido caliente cuando se salpicó bajo su ombligo. Algunos tirones más lento y ya había terminado, abriendo los ojos de a poco aclarando su vista borrosa. Sí, eso ciertamente había alivianado su humor.

Tomó su varita para deshacerse de la suciedad y luego se relajó sobre los almohadones con un soplo de satisfacción. Se sintió relajado por primera vez en un par de semanas, pero fue breve cuando recordó que había imaginado a Granger justo antes de correrse. Abrió los ojos de golpe y frunció el ceño ensimismado.

« _¿Qué mierda?_ »

¿Acababa de…. fantasear con Granger?

No.

Absolutamente no.

No. Era evidente que su recuerdo sobre la discusión esa mañana había elegido saltar en su cabeza en el momento equivocado. Esa era una explicación razonable así que se quedó con eso. Claramente su cabeza estaba en todas partes. Estaba molesto por el caso, molesto generalmente por todo. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, así que caminó cansado hacia su habitación y haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que acababa de tener un orgasmo ante una imagen de Hermione jodida Granger.

Realmente estaba jodido de la cabeza.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione se despertó pasado el mediodía después de un sueño intranquilo y de inmediato envió lechuzas tanto a Ginny como a Harry, esperando que Mayla solo hubiera tenido mala suerte anoche. Fue directo a su trabajo, mirando demasiado a menudo su reloj y contando los minutos hasta que Mayla regresó.

Ginny también había tenido problemas en contactarse con Harry, pero insistió que no era nada para preocuparse. Él le había enviado una lechuza el viernes por la mañana informándole de que sería difícil comunicarse, aunque no estaba del todo segura sobre el motivo. Esto calmó a Hermione un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Así que trabajó duro todo el día, incluso contactando amigos de las víctimas para intentar establecer si habían notado algo extraño en los días previos a sus muertes.

La pobre Mayla apenas había tenido un momento de descanso durante todo el día, pero podía ver que su dueña estaba un poco estresada y repartió todas las cartas lo más rápido que pudo. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, era casi de noche.

Finalmente, alrededor de la diez de la noche, Mayla le había entregado una carta de Harry. Le explicó qué estaba siguiendo, lo que él pensaba, una pista prometedora y había establecido escudos protectores para bloquear lechuzas en caso de que los pusiera al descubierto. Resultó ser un callejón sin salida pero al menos le había enviado el trabajo de Terry sobre los escudos. Los resultados fueron interesantes.

Después de leerlos, se dio cuenta que no podía esperar para mostrarle a Draco los resultados. Así que no lo hizo. No estaba segura por qué decidió maquillarse un poco y arreglar su pelo antes de irse.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

La cita de Draco era una sangre pura de la alta sociedad llamada Penny Greendove, y después de que había pronunciado mal la palabra "especifico" haciéndola sonar como "pacífico" cinco veces, decidió que ella era posiblemente una de las personas más irritantes que había conocido antes. Ella no había hecho más que hablar tonterías sin sentido desde que la había conocido, y estaba bastante seguro de que podía contar las palabras que había logrado murmurar con una mano.

Sin embargo, era atractiva, y su padre resultó ser dueño del restaurante en el que estaban cenando así que su comida fue gratis, para variar. El nivel de inteligencia era claramente bajo y ella parecía pensar que la cita iba bien. Había acariciado su brazo un par de veces y le susurró al oído, ajena a su indiferencia ante su avances. Ella no necesitaba seducirlo. Él había planeado llevarla a la cama antes de incluso conocerla.

Cuando sugirió que regresaran a la casa de ella, él tuvo que reprimir un gruñido cuando ella le dijo que estaban realizando algunos trabajos en su casa y estaba viviendo con sus padres. De ninguna manera iba a tratar con sus padres cuando tenía que hacer una rápida salida por la mañana.

Él despreciaba llevar chicas a su casa ya que ellas siempre encontraban necesario quedarse en la mañana, pero él necesitaba un polvo. Ahora se había preparado para uno, y decidió deshacerse de ella en la mañana alegando una emergencia familiar.

—¿Te gustaría un trago o algo? —Draco le preguntó una vez que ellos habían ido a su casa por Red Flu.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Penny puso su cabello rubio encantador por sobre su hombro.—¿Podría utilizar el baño por favor?

—Tercera puerta a la derecha —él musitó, señalando la escalera detrás de ella.

Draco se sirvió un whisky de fuego y casi se le salió el corazón cuando una cierta hija de Muggles salió de su chimenea. Él la miró mientras ella se le acercaba, confundido por su sonrisa orgullosa y los pergaminos que sostenía en su puño. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su relajada ropa Muggle pero se contuvo. Luchó con fuerza contra la pequeña voz en su cabeza, recordándole que se había masturbado pensando en la mujer delante de él la noche anterior. Era imposible no mirarla de manera diferente, pero anuló la noción haciéndole doler la cabeza. Ella acababa de irrumpir en su casa luciendo decididamente con aire de satisfacción, y él no tenía idea porqué.

—Granger —él suspiró vacilante, alzando una ceja ante su entrada. —¿Qué estás haciendo…

—Estabas equivocado —Hermione se regodeó, deteniéndose a solo unos treinta centímetros de él. —De hecho, muy equivocado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Draco, un poco inquieto por su acusación. Él odiaba estar equivocado.

—Los escudos —la bruja continuó, su voz con una ironía dulce. —Terry me envió sus notas hace unos minutos. Los escudos de Creevy no eran sensibles a la Poción Multijugos, pero las de Goyle sí lo eran. Goyle conocía a su asesino y lo dejó entrar a su casa.

Draco no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos ante sus palabras. De ninguna manera había estado esperando eso. Había estado convencido que las notas de Boot serían irrelevantes.

—Tenía razón —Hermione dijo finalmente, empujando las notas de Terry a sus manos así él lo podía ver por sí mismo. —Estabas equivocado, así que quiero una disculpa por comportarte como un idiota ayer.

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron los pergaminos que ella le había entregado, asimilando rápidamente los detalles esenciales. Ella había estado en lo correcto. Esto era importante y a ella se le había ocurrido. Él sintió como si debería haber estar enojado o avergonzado por gritarle, pero en cambio se sintió un poco orgulloso de ella por haber sugerido la teoría. Se sonrío para sí, bajando las notas de Boot sobre su mesa antes de levantar lentamente la mirada a su rostro satisfecho.

—Buen trabajo, Granger —le dijo, y el rostro de ella se sorprendió un poco ante su cumplido. —Estoy impresionado.

Él decidió apartarse, repentinamente consciente de su proximidad. Le gustaba su espacio personal y ella definitivamente estaba invadiéndolo en ese momento. Sólo quería hacer un poco de espacio entre ellos, pero ella evitó su plan cuando lo agarró del brazo. Él se volvió hacia ella lentamente, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia instintivamente.

—Quiero una disculpa —Hermione le entrecerró los ojos, dando un paso más cerca. —Fuiste un bastardo…

—Tú difícilmente fuiste agradable…

—Me estaba defendiendo —la bruja susurró, y él sintió su aliento sobre su cuello. —Arremetiste contra mí sin más.

—Bueno, tú no ayudaste con la situación —Draco le dijo, e intentó darse vuelta, pero ella lo tomó de la barbilla para que la viera. Ahora estaban más cerca, y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—Quiero una disculpa —repitió Hermione, clavándole una mirada desafiante. Ella vaciló un poco cuando se dio cuenta que solo había algunos centímetros entre ellos pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

A Draco le fue difícil ignorar sus dedos delicados sobre su piel y el hecho de que sus narices estaban casi rozándose. Suspiró, molesto cuando se dio cuenta que la acción hizo que su pelo se moviera y lo encontró bastante encantador. Necesitaba apartarse de ella. Tendría que darle lo que ella quería.

—Bien —el mago rechinó los dientes, igualando su mirada. —Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de ayer.

—Gracias —Hermione asintió en voz baja, ajena que la acción había causado que un poco de su pelo tocara la frente de él. Él notó que ella parecía haberse relajado, y casi le sonrió. —Eso no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?

Draco no le contestó y se preguntó por qué ella seguía sosteniéndole el rostro. Su mirada bajó a sus labios por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de su error y regresó a sus ojos interrogantes. Ella lo había visto y él se maldijo por ser tan idiota. Entonces Hermione bajó la mirada a su boca, pero permitió que su mirada se quedara allí por un momento. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero un ruido detrás de Draco la detuvo de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron hacia la bonita rubia que estaba de pie en las escaleras y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el panorama. Draco no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quien había hecho el sonido inoportuno y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía la incomodidad asfixiarlo. Frunció el ceño cuando Granger se aparto de él con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Hermione juzgó la situación y dominó una máscara de indiferencia al instante.

—Siento interrumpir —Hermione miró a Penny después de una larga pausa, y Draco frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. —Tenía que hablar con Malfoy sobre trabajo…

—Oh, Merlín —la bruja rubia se quedó sin aliento, y Draco se irritó ante su voz. —Eres Hermione Granger. ¡Draco, no mencionaste que trabajabas con Hermione Granger!

—¿No lo hizo? —Hermione fingió estar ofendida. —Bueno, ha estado un poco olvidadizo recientemente.

—Srta. Granger —continuó Penny, acercándose a Hermione. —Es un placer. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dé su autógrafo?

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo la voz del Auror con una dosis de falsa amabilidad, pero Penny pareció no darse cuenta. Hermione hizo una promesa silenciosa para sí que si la rubia se acercaba otro paso la hechizaría con un Obliviate. Se atrevió mirar a Draco quien ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su malestar. —Le daré uno a Malfoy el lunes y él te lo puede entregar la próxima vez que se vean.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte —Penny le sonrió entusiasmada, ignorante a la tensión entre su cita y la otra bruja.

—Penny —Draco finalmente rompió el silencio, mirando a la rubia con impaciencia. —¿Podrías esperar en la otra sala? Esto es confidencial…

—Eso no es necesario —Hermione lo interrumpió. —Me retiro.

—No, está bien —Penny le sonrió a la otra bruja, y Hermione contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. —Te veré en un minuto. Fue un placer conocerla Srta. Granger.

—Igualmente —La Auror mintió, mirando cómo se retiraba con el ceño levantado. Miró a Draco que la estaba observando con la mirada irritada.

—Granger…

—Debería irme —Hermione dijo, haciendo camino hacia la chimenea.

Le tomó cada centímetro de su control para evitar pronunciar la palabra "Quédate". Él la vio marcharse, mordiéndose la lengua y reconociendo que el lunes iba a ser peor que un fin de semana con Voldemort. Cuando desapareció en un torbellino de llamas verdes, se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Maldita sea —Draco maldijo en voz baja, tomándose un momento para entender lo que acababa de suceder. Él lo pudo haber analizado por horas, incluso días, pero nunca habría tenido sentido. El cuerpo de ella había estado a centímetros de él. Sus labios habían estado a un suspiro. ¿Ella había movido la cabeza antes de que Penny molestara, o se lo había imaginado? ¿Fue esa acción incluso necesaria si lo había hecho? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si su cita aburrida no se hubiera entrometido? No sabía que pensar.

Lo que sí sabía era que habían hecho un gran avance en el caso. _Ella_ había hecho un gran avance. En verdad tenían algo con qué trabajar, y eso lo calmó en gran medida. Su frustración se le filtraba y encontró que ahora en verdad no estaba de humor para follarse a una chica al azar. En primer lugar, ese pequeño incidente con Granger le estaba afectando el cerebro, y en segundo lugar esta revelación con los asesinatos lo había relajado lo suficiente que no lo necesitaba. Ahora estaba tranquilo. El comportamiento de Granger lo podría haber confundido, pero finalmente tenía buenas noticias en las que concentrarse.

Con otro insulto, se dirigió fuera de su sala de estar, pensando que Penny estaba esperando en la otra sala. Estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones, al parecer todavía entusiasmada por haber conocido a la única e incomparable Hermione Granger. Cuando advirtió que estaba él, se levantó de su asiento pero él la detuvo antes de que se acercara demasiado.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que te marches —Draco le informó sin rodeos. —Hay un problema en el trabajo y tengo que irme.

—Oh, está bien —la bruja rubia no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando agarraba su bolso. —¿Me llamas mañana?

—Seguro —Malfoy mintió, dejando la sala sólo en caso de que ella estuviera esperando un beso de buenas noches. No, él no la volvería a ver otra vez.

Esperó hasta que escucho el rugido conocido de la Red Flu antes de aventurarse de nuevo en su sala de estar. Se desplomó en su sillón, agradecido por su soledad. Tomó el trabajo de Boot sobre los escudos y los miró con más atención. Sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Lo último que apareció en su mente antes de dormirse era lo jodidamente tenso que iba a ser el trabajo el lunes.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione gruñó para sí misma cuando salió de su chimenea. Ignoró el deseo de golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra la pared y en cambio pateó la mesa ratona con una rabieta infantil. Crookshanks se estiró de su siesta cuando su dueña comenzó a maldecir en voz baja. Se dejó caer al lado de su mascota de color jengibre y lo tomó entre sus brazos, consciente de la mirada curiosa que su criatura inteligente le estaba dando.

—No preguntes —Hermione musitó, decidiendo que un vaso de Baileys la dejaría lo suficientemente somnolienta para quedarse dormida. Merlín sabía que ella necesitaba descansar.

Se negó a analizar lo que acababa de pasar en la casa de Malfoy. Si lo analizaba, eso significaba que era importante, lo que sin duda no lo era. Noup. Nada había sucedido, así que ¿por qué le importaba? Si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué había sucedido, ¿qué podría decir? Que ella y Malfoy habían estado muy cerca algunos segundos. Gran jodida cosa. Fue apenas un acontecimiento en absoluto. Era ridiculo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Narcissa observó a su hijo con atención mientras estaba sentado en frente de ella, bebiendo su tercer whisky de fuego en una hora. No había hecho más que gruñir y maldecir desde que había llegado, y aunque ella le había preguntado varias veces qué estaba pasando, él se negaba a hablar con ella. Conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber que hoy no le iba a decir vez de eso, ella cambió de tema a algo más alegre. El baile de su cumpleaños.

—Recuerdas que es mi cumpleaños en dos semanas ¿verdad? —La bruja miró a su hijo expectante.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Draco resopló, lanzándole a su madre una mirada de aburrimiento. —Sábado en la noche, muchas personas, la mayoría de los que realmente no conoces y yo no puedo soportar.

—Exacto—Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo. —Supongo que vas a traer a alguna aburrida hueca otra vez. Y no creas que no sé sobre tu cita anoche…

—Merlín nos libre de que algo se te pase por alto…

—Estoy un poco ofendida que no me pediste que te presentara a alguien —le dijo su madre. —Blaise tiene peor gusto en mujeres que tú. Si vas a ser un mujeriego entonces al menos elige a una chica con un poco de dignidad. La hija de Greendove es una tonta sinvergüenza…

—Entonces vas a estar contenta de saber que no sucedió nada —Draco le informó, sabiendo que si ella pensaba que él había dormido con ella le hubiera estado machacando sobre lo misma por el resto de su visita

—¿En serio?—Narcissa miró a su hijo con escepticismo. —¿Me atrevo a preguntar por qué?

—Un gran avance en el trabajo —declaró sencillamente el mago. No era estrictamente una mentira. —Tuve que cancelarlo.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Bueno, técnicamente —Draco contestó, y su madre advirtió del ligero cambio en su tono. —Granger encontró algo. Resulta que Goyle conocía al que lo asesinó. Eso nos ayuda un poco.

—Esas son buenas noticias —su madre le sonrió. —Hermione es una chica muy lista.

—Seguro —Draco se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky de fuego.

—Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor —comentó Narcissa, haciendo caso omiso al resoplido de su hijo. —¿Confío en que le puedas entregar la invitación para mi cumpleaños? Las pobres lechuzas van a estar…

—¿Qué? —Draco espetó, mirando a su madre con desagrado. —¿Vas a invitar a Granger?

—Por supuesto —la bruja le frunció el ceño a su hijo. —La chica quitó mi Rastreador. Le debo al menos algunos tragos y nuestra infame hospitalidad Malfoy…

—Ni siquiera la conoces —Draco replicó, no pudiendo ocultar su desagrado por su admisión.

—Bueno, entonces esta va a ser la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla —Narcissa vio a su hijo con curiosidad. —¿Ustedes dos siguen llevándose bien? ¿O han estado peleando de nuevo?

—Todo está bien —mintió Draco, preguntándose en cuantos problemas se metería por hechizar a su propia madre en ese momento, o simplemente "perder" la invitación de Granger.

—Bien —la bruja sonrió, aunque no estaba del todo satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro si ella va a querer venir —Draco comentó, observando fijo a su madre con una mirada seria. —Dudo mucho que haya disfrutado su última visita

—Draco, eso no es gracioso —Narcissa lo regañó, molesta por su comentario. —Sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre eso.

—Solo fue una observación —El mago se defendió.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de que Bellatrix fue horrible —Narcissa frunció el ceño, y Draco odió que su voz sonara triste. —Y sé que lo que le hizo a Hermione fue condenadamente brutal, así que ¡perdóname por intentar corregir algunos de los errores que esta familia ha cometido!

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron ante su pequeño arrebato. Su madre apenas maldecía y no pudo recordar la última vez que había levantado la voz. Él siempre había admirado su compostura, pero cada tanto ella tenía una diatriba como la de ahora. Él se levantó para sentarse junto a ella en el sillón y le ofreció una palmada tranquilizadora en la espalda.

—No te alteres—le dijo a su madre, rogando para que no comenzara a llorar. —Sabes que no haré nada para arruinarte el cumpleaños.

—Gracias —la bruja le sonrió a su hijo, y su aura serena regresó a su lugar. —Está bien ¿puedes ayudarme a comenzar a enviar las invitaciones?

Draco se quedó con su madre por una hora, asistiendo a atar varias cartas a varias lechuzas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando su madre le entregó la invitación de Granger. Él esperó hasta llegar a su casa antes de leer la pequeña carta, ignorando las ilustraciones encantadas que rodeaban las delicadas palabras. En verdad no le importaban si había mariposas y estrellas moviéndose por el pergamino.

 _Usted está cordialmente invitada a la Celebración del Cumpleaños de Narcissa Malfoy._

 _En la Mansión Malfoy el Sábado 2 de Octubre a las 7:00 p.m._

 _Por favor, traer esta invitación con usted ya que le permitirá llegar por la Red Flu._

 _Esta invitación aplica a la Srta. Granger y Acompañante._

Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había fruncido el ceño ante la escritura.

 _¿Y Acompañante?_

.

* * *

 **NdT : Chan chan chaaan, eso si que estuvo cerca, pero no sería lo ideal si algo hubiera sucedido…¡Vamos es un Dramione!, esto toma tiempo…nada es de la noche a la mañana; pero bueno hay algunas otras cosas para destacar, ese pequeño acercamiento, el descubrimiento de Hermione que por fin lo están haciendo avanzar un poco en el caso, y la relevancia que está tomando el personaje de Narcissa, creo que ella también hace sus pequeñas jugadas que son bastantes perspicaces ¿ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Seguimos con las actualizaciones seguidas, así que estoy contenta por eso y espero que podamos seguir a este ritmo… por lo pronto ya llegamos a las ¡100 REVIEWS! Wiiiiiiiiiiii… muchísimas gracias. Más que agradecida.**

 **Espero que tengan una hermosa semana, y nos estamos leyendo. Un besote y un gran abrazo ;-)**


	8. Desaparecida

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo VIII:**

 **Desaparecida**

.

El lunes por la mañana Draco esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo a que Granger entrara en su oficina. Cuando seguía ausente después de una hora, él comenzó a trabajar. Con cada hora que pasaba se ponía más inquieto. ¿Seguro que la Auror no le estaría evadiendo? ¡La mujer había enfrentado a los Mortífagos cuando era una adolescente por el amor a Merlín! Si había algo que ella tenía era coraje. Después de tres horas le preguntó a Tilly si había escuchado de Granger, pero la bruja mayor no sabía nada. Draco estaba intranquilo por el pequeño incidente del sábado, y si bien no pudo reconocer del todo por qué se sentía inquieto al respecto, lo molestaba incluso más que ella sintiera la necesidad de esquivarlo.

Él era por naturaleza combativo y despreciaba a las personas que se salían del camino para ignorar un asunto que necesitaba ser tratado. Nunca hubiera pensado que Granger sería de la clase de personas que se ocultaban, así que cuando todavía no había aparecido para la hora del almuerzo, su curiosidad pudo más que él. Fue a buscarla, comenzando por la oficina de Mafalda.

—¿Has visto a Granger? —Draco irrumpió en la oficina de su superior sin golpear.

—No —la bruja admitió vacilante. —¿Todo bien?

—Ella no ha aparecido —comento simplemente, fallando en ocultar su irritación.

—Tal vez está entrenando a los nuevos Aurores —sugirió Mafalda. —Ve al Departamento de Aurores.

Con nada más que un movimiento de cabeza, Draco se dirigió al Departamento de Aurores pero encontró que era inaccesible. Había escudos protectores, negando la entrada a cualquier visitante y Draco no pudo encontrar a Kingsley para saber por qué. Buscó alrededor del Ministerio un poco más pero se quedó con las manos vacías. Regresó a su despacho, murmurando insultos por el resto del día. En verdad no le gustaba que al parecer ella lo estuviera evadiendo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El martes tuvo los mismos resultados, al igual que el miércoles, y para el jueves en verdad se dio cuenta que su frustración se había transformado de alguna manera en preocupación. Había un asesino suelto cazando hijos de Muggles y la hija de Muggles más famosa de su época estaba desaparecida. No hacía falta ser genio para saber adónde su mente iba. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar para el Ministerio, Draco terminó temprano y se dirigió a su casa.

Se sentó en su sillón, contemplando qué hacer y observando la pequeña tarjeta que Granger le había dado con su dirección. Había hurgado durante veinte minutos antes de encontrar el pequeño pedazo de papel y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era observarlo. Después de una hora de contemplar la idea, se decidió y fue directo hacia su chimenea.

La casa de Granger era similar a la suya, una modesta casa con tres pisos y muebles de lujo. No reconoció algunos de los objetos en su sala de estar e imaginó que tendrían que ser objetos Muggles. Miró alrededor, buscando alguna señal de su colega. Escuchó cuidadosamente por cualquier signo de vida antes de rondar alrededor de la casa. Revisó cada habitación, haciendo una pausa por un momento innecesario en su dormitorio. No estaba seguro por qué. No, ella definitivamente no estaba en su casa.

Regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón, pasándose los dedos tensionados por su pelo. Consideró reportarla como desaparecida al Ministerio, pero decidió esperar un par de horas para ver si ella aparecía. Si lo estaba evadiendo, quería lidiar con eso personalmente. Pero no contaba con que su sillón fuera tan cómodo, y después de quince minutos se quedó dormido.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro cuando apareció de regreso en su dormitorio. Rápidamente se cambió la ropa de entrenamiento, que consistía de una camisa blanca muy holgada, pantalones negros ajustados y botas. Era perfecto para luchar en un duelo, pero ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho que la prenda era similar a los uniformes de esgrimas tradicionales. Ella había señalado esto a sus compañeros Aurores cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento hace cuatro años pero ellos no tenían ni idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Se cambió a su camisón negro y se puso una bata azul oscuro para luchar con el frío del otoño. Decidió que bajaría para mirar un poco de televisión antes de arrasar con su trabajo. Un poco de drama en Albert Square le levantaría su ánimo. La bruja dejó escapar un grito ahogado de asombro cuando encontró a un cierto heredero Malfoy durmiendo en su sofá. No estaba segura si debería sentirse sospechosa o un poco halagada que él estuviera en su casa, pero decidió que sentir sospechas era lo más apropiado. Era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar durmiendo en su casa, pero una pequeña parte de ella reconoció que casi había extrañado su rutina en el Ministerio.

Seguía molesta por lo del sábado en la noche, aunque no estaba del todo segura qué aspecto en particular la había irritado tanto. Simplemente no le había gustado lo que había sucedido, tampoco le gustó la tensión que había sentido cuando se fue. Probablemente lo hubiera analizado hasta la muerte si no hubiera estado tan ocupada desde ese momento. Mientras más lo miraba durmiendo, más se inquietaba con su presencia inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Habría estado rondando por su casa? No tuvo más remedio que ceder a su curiosidad.

—Malfoy —Hermione empujó su brazo, lanzándole una mirada poco impresionada cuando él se movió un poco. —Despierta de una maldita vez, Malfoy.

El mago rubio respiró hondo y parpadeó algunas veces antes de recordar dónde estaba. Se sentó rápidamente y miró a la bruja con cautela, ignorando lo incómodo que se sentía en ese momento. Al menos sabía que ella estaba viva, y al parecer estaba vistiendo una pequeña bata bastante atractiva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa, Malfoy? —la voz de Hermione estaba aparentemente calmada mientras observaba al hombre de conducta delictiva.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Draco le preguntó, pero ella parecía estar despreocupada por su tono frío. —No has estado en el trabajo toda la semana…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Hermione repitió su pregunta, su voz adornada con desconfianza e impaciencia.

—Vine a buscarte —Malfoy dijo entre dientes, levantándose del sillón. — ¡Por si lo has olvidado, hay alguien matando una serie de personas que resulta tener inclinación por los hijos de Muggles, así que perdóname por preguntarme dónde demonios habías estado!

—¿Estabas preocupado por _mí_? —Hermione resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No te hagas ilusiones —Draco le rodó los ojos. —Le deberías haber dicho a alguien dónde estabas…

—Bueno ¿Dónde demonios pensaste que estaba? —La bruja lo observó con atención cuando él se movió un poco intranquilo a su derecha.

—Si hubiera sabido dónde estabas no hubiera estado aquí —comentó Draco. —Pensé que…

—Pensaste que te estaba evadiendo después de lo del sábado —Hermione terminó, sonriéndole cuando él no discutió su teoría. —Ni soñarlo…

—Pensé que podrías estar desaparecida —el mago explicó, volviéndose a sentar en su sillón. —Estaba…

—Estabas preocupado…

—Estaba curioso —Draco le gruñó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. —¿Qué mierda se suponía que tenía que pensar?

Hermione lo observó en silencio por un momento antes de sentarse junto a él en el sillón. Había medio metro entre ellos pero aun se sentía demasiado cerca. En realidad ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre su casi-incidente del sábado, pero su mente no podía evitar considerarlo ahora que estaban de nuevo a solas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella después de un rato. —Me llamaron muy repentinamente el domingo. Supuse que Kingsley le diría a Mafalda.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó él, aun con el tono un poco amargo.

—Hogwarts —Hermione dijo sencillamente. —Minerva contactó al Ministerio el domingo. ¿Recuerdas a Penelope Clearwater?

—Me suena —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ella era Prefecto cuando estuvimos allí —explicó Hermione, relajándose un poco en sus almohadones. —Ahora es la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Ha estado recibiendo cartas, amenazas de muerte por ser hija de Muggles. McGonagall pensó que podrían ser solo algunos Slytherins haciendo tonterías pero cuando escuchó acerca de Goyle imaginó que podría estar relacionado.

—Eso explica dónde estaban los otros Aurores —comentó Draco, preguntándose por qué nadie había parecido saber dónde ella y el resto habían estado.

—Sí —la bruja asintió. —Decidimos que era mejor levantar algunos escudos protectores extras y echar un vistazo por los jardines para ver si podríamos encontrar algo. Champs y Volan se quedaron para vigilar.

—Entonces ¿podemos retomar el trabajo mañana? —Malfoy le preguntó. Su oficina había estado demasiada tranquila desde el lunes. —Todavía no hemos hablado de la importancia de los escudos.

—Por supuesto —Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa de cortesía. —Tengo también las cartas que recibió Penelope.

—Entonces ¿Por qué nadie del Ministerio sabía dónde estabas? —Draco no pudo evitar el tono de sospecha en su voz.

—Kingsley sabía —Hermione le dijo con una suave sonrisa. Se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba teniendo una charla semi civilizada con Draco Malfoy en su casa, y era un concepto bastante bizarro para reflexionar. —Ha tenido mucho en su cabeza en estos momentos, creo que solo está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

—Claro —el mago rodó los ojos. Por mucho que respetara al Ministerio de Magia, se había percatado que el hombre no era muy dotado en el departamento de la memoria. —¿Encontraste algo en Hogwarts?

—Ni una maldita cosa —suspiró Hermione, y Draco se dio cuenta que en verdad lucía bastante agotada. —Tengo el presentimiento de que tendríamos que comenzar a juntarnos los fines de semana si queremos progresar con esto. Las cosas están comenzando a tomar forma.

—Eso está bien —Draco asintió, advirtiendo que él ya había estado trabajando los fines de semana. Al menos podrían hacer más trabajo si lo hacían juntos. Recordó que el cumpleaños de su madre estaba a casi una semana y su invitación seguía en la oficina. —Aunque vamos a estar ocupados el sábado de la próxima semana.

—¿Vamos?—Hermione lo miró confundida, y él le ofreció una sonrisa relajada.

—El dos de octubre es el cumpleaños de mi madre —le dijo, descansando los codos sobre las rodillas.

—Bueno, eso está bien —la bruja respondió con un gesto displicente. —¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ella te invitó —Draco suspiró, molesto de que su propia voz parecía divertida por el concepto. —Tú invitación está en mi oficina…

—¿Ella me invitó? —Hermione repitió, no intentando ocultar su sorpresa. —¿Por qué?

—Es su manera de darte las gracias por haberle quitado su Rastreador —el mago le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, eso es muy amable de su parte —ella casi sonrió. —Pero no creo que…

—Tenía el presentimiento de que podrías declinar —Draco la interrumpio, mirándola detenidamente. —Deberías venir, Granger. Te vendría bien relajarte por una noche…

—En verdad no es mi escenario —dijo ella exhalando, encontrando que se sentía incómoda con el tema.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? —Draco tuvo la intención de que sonara como a una broma, pero ella parecía demasiado seria para darse cuenta. —¿Qué te diviertas un poco?

—Estoy segura que muchas cosas malas pueden suceder —comentó la bruja en voz baja. Se avergonzó un poco después de haberlo dicho, sabiendo que en realidad no había tenido la intención de decir nada. Él la estaba observando con escepticismo pero se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, él podía ver que algo la estaba molestando.

—Mira, Malfoy —ella comenzó lentamente, moviéndose un poco en el sillón así lo estaba mirando de frente. —Sé que tu madre y tú han cambiado, pero puedo imaginar que muchas de las personas allí serán como tu familia…

—¿Como mi familia? —Draco hizo eco al comentario, alzándole una ceja.

—Sí —Hermione suspiró, preguntándose cómo era la mejor manera de expresar lo que ella quería decir. —Las familias de Sangre pura, y si bien creo sinceramente que tu madre y tú ya no creen que los hijos de Muggles son inferiores, algunos Sangre pura lo siguen creyendo.

Draco miró sus manos entrelazadas, descansando entre sus rodillas separadas. En verdad nunca había considerado que ella probablemente sería la única nacida de Muggles en la celebración. Sabía que su madre nunca hubiera hecho eso a propósito, simplemente se le asociaba principalmente con los Sangre puras. Por lo que él sabía, nadie de los amigos más cercanos de su madre eran prejuiciosos sobre los hijos de Muggles, pero era probable que hubiera algunos allí. Incluso si no hubiera ninguna desvergonzada indignación por su presencia en el baile, ella sería vista de manera diferente.

Aún así, él estaba seguro que no sería tan malo como ella lo imaginaba. Ella era una heroína de guerra y una genio reconocida y había ganado una gran respeto en la comunidad mágica. Tenía fe que su madre hubiera tenido el sentido de no invitar ningún extremista a su cumpleaños. En todo caso, sólo hizo más firme su determinación para que ella fuera, así podía probar que su familia, y tal vez algunos otros, ya no pensaban más de esa manera. Sin dudas, él no toleraría ningún comportamiento remotamente relacionado a la conducta de Mortífago, sabía que su madre sentiría lo mismo. Ella había visto suficiente de eso y había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse que nunca invadieran otra vez su hogar.

—Granger —Draco comenzó con cuidado, todavía mirándose las manos. —Puedo asegurarte que mi madre no invitaría a nadie quien actuara mal hacia ti.

—Estoy segura que ella no haría nada intencionalmente —Hermione le ofreció una tímida sonrisa. —Pero creo que todavía habría incomodidad con mi presencia y realmente no quisiera hacer que tu madre se sintiera incómoda en su cumpleaños…

—Le agradas bastante, Granger —Malfoy le dijo de repente, levantando su vista hacia su mirada interrogante. —No estoy seguro por qué. Por lo que sé ustedes no se han visto desde la guerra…

—No no hemos…

—Pero ella parece bastante insistente en que deberías venir —terminó Draco, mirándola expectante. —Creo que significaría mucho para ella si tú vinieras. Y puedo asegurarte que si alguien te ofende van a ser tratados con consecuencia.

Hermione dejó escapar un soplido que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco halagada que Narcissa la hubiera invitado para su cumpleaños, y también tenía un poco de curiosidad de cómo un evento tan caro y extravagante sería. El hombre frente a ella era convincente, y por alguna razón confiaba en él para asegurar su seguridad si algún tonto Sangre pura decidía burlarse de su herencia. Contra su mejor juicio, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas ganas de ir y suspiró en sumisión.

—Está bien —ella asintió indecisa, no advirtiendo la sonrisa victoriosa de él. —Supongo que podría ser interesante.

—Creo que te puedo asegurar de que lo vas a disfrutar —Malfoy dijo arrastrando las palabras, reclinándose cómodamente en su sofá. —Mi madre podrá ser un poco caprichosa a veces, pero sabe cómo organizar una fiesta.

—Bien —Hermione forzó otra sonrisa en su dirección pero seguía un poco preocupada al respecto. —Supongo que podría ser una experiencia.

—Vas a estar bien —Draco le dijo con ligereza, dándose cuenta que se había olvidado decirle que podría llevar un acompañante. Tal vez omitiría eso por ahora. Intentó levantarse de su asiento. —Me debería ir.

—Antes de que lo hagas —la bruja puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo, no dándose cuenta de su mirada de desconfianza ante el gesto. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Que sea rápido, Granger —Malfoy le dijo impaciente. —Me gustaría descansar un poco antes del trabajo.

—Lo siento —Hermione murmuró, quitándole la mano del brazo. —Sólo me estaba preguntando si tienes miedo en absoluto.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el asesino —la Auror verificó. —Ambos sabemos que somos objetivos obvios. Sólo me estaba preguntando si en algún momento has tenido miedo.

—No —Draco le dijo siendo sincero, mirándola con curiosidad. —El Ministerio tiene medidas de seguridad sustanciales y mi casa también. ¿Y tú?

Él vio un destello de preocupación en sus rasgos pero ella rápidamente lo ocultó. Sinceramente, él no se sentía para nada amenazado, pero luego reconoció que él tenía una tendencia de sólo ignorar ciertas cosas que lo molestaban. Era demasiado orgulloso para considerarse a sí mismo como víctima, sin importar qué tan malas fueran las circunstancias. Sabía que era un condenado buen mago, y tenía fe en los escudos protectores que había puesto. Granger en verdad nunca había parecido estar preocupada sobre su bienestar pero sabía que ella tenía una tendencia de sobre analizar todo, y esta no sería la excepción.

—No —ella mintió reticente, y Draco reconoció el maldito optimismo Gryffindor en sus facciones. —Estoy segura que todo va a estar bien.

Malfoy realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente la observó mientras ella forzaba otra sonrisa. Se preguntó brevemente si tendría a alguien con quién quedarse si sucedía algo malo. Potter estaba afuera intentando rastrear al asesino, Weasley estaba en Rumania y no conocía a nadie más que ella pudiera considerar amigo. Él sabía que ella tenía una amistad con la hermana de Weasley pero no tenía idea dónde estaba. Consideró ofrecerle la idea de que ella era libre de ir a su casa por Red Flu si alguna vez se sentía preocupada, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Me marcho —Draco le dijo sin rodeos, preguntándose por qué ella también se puso de pie después de él. Lo siguió a su chimenea. Él sacó un puñado de polvos Flu y se encontró a sí mismo esperando a que ella dijera algo.

—Agradécele a tu madre por la invitación —dijo ella torpemente. —En verdad fue muy amable de su parte.

—Puedes darle las gracias tú misma —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias a ti también —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, nerviosa. —Por pensar en venir a buscarme…

—Bueno, no me sirves de mucho si estás desaparecida, Granger —Malfoy le dijo brevemente, encontrando la situación demasiado incómoda para su gusto. Ella ciertamente no ayudó al asunto cuando se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él sabía que fue sólo un gesto amable pero todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la acción. Ella se dio cuenta de su incomodidad e hizo una mueca ante su error. Mierda. Tenía que irse. —Nos vemos mañana, Granger.

—Buenas noches —Hermione murmuró, pero fue ahogado por el rugido de la Red Flu. Rodó los ojos para sí y se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

 _«Maldita idiota.»_

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione entró al Ministerio todavía sintiéndose un poco más que avergonzada sobre varias cosas. Primero, ella había intentado hablar con Malfoy sobre sus preocupaciones por el asesino. Sí, había mentido y dijo que no la estaba molestando, pero sabía que no era buena mintiendo ni por asomo. Tenía la sensación de que era algo que tenía que ver con su maldita integridad Gryffindor que le había sido sembrada en Hogwarts. Segundo, ¡Sólo fue y le dio un beso! Sí, fue sólo en la mejilla y hacía eso con Ron y Harry todo el tiempo, pero este era Draco Malfoy. Solo tenías que mirar al hombre para saber que no estaría cómodo con esa clase de cosas.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Era obvio que no había estado pensando. Solo había sido un impulso. Ella y Malfoy habían simplemente alcanzado un nivel de civilidad y estaba extrañando un poco a Ron y a Harry. Sí, eso era todo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a darles un beso a sus amigos en la mejilla cuando se despedían. Fue una simple equivocación, y un error inocente, pero la mirada en el rostro de Malfoy después del incidente le había advertido que no lo volviera a intentar. Algunas personas solamente no eran tan afectuosas como ella y sus mejores amigos.

Ella intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa cuando entró a su oficina pero él solo estaba mirando su trabajo cuando ella tomó asiento. De repente fue devuelta a sus recuerdos de la infancia y jugó con sus dedos sobre su regazo nerviosa.

Draco levantó la vista hacia ella cuando escuchó que estaba inquieta y se dio cuenta que hoy se veía notablemente nerviosa. Aún así, nerviosa o no, hoy estaba vistiendo esa falda que a él particularmente le gustaba. O bien se lo había comprado en un talle más pequeño o la prenda estaba simplemente diseñada para ser coquetamente ajustada a su trasero. Él se había dado cuenta de ello en el momento que ella había entrado y sabía que él echaría un vistazo cada vez que se levantara. También estaba usando esa blusa delgada otra vez, aquella en la que podía distinguir el contorno de su sujetador negro. La última vez había sido un sujetador rojo.

—Granger —Draco habló finalmente, ignorando el tirón dentro de sus pantalones. —¿Trajiste las cartas que esa chica recibió en Hogwarts?

—Oh, sí —Hermione murmuró, agachándose para retirarlas de su bolsa. Draco reprimió un gruñido cuando vio un poco más de piel de su pecho. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Maldita sea que no tenía el bolso sobre su regazo.—¿Ya han sido entregados los Rastreadores?

—No —Draco logró murmurar mientras ella continuaba buscando los documentos. —Igual preferiría mirar las cartas y luego discutir sobre los escudos.

—Eso suena a una buena idea —la bruja puso los documentos sobre el escritorio delante de él. Estaba ajena a su mandíbula tensa y a sus dedos irritados agarrando los pergaminos. Incluso él parecía obviar el hecho de que su cuerpo había sido afectado por la presencia de ella.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Trabajaron de forma continua hasta el almuerzo, ignorando los momentos tensos que parecían escabullirse entre ellos en ciertos instantes. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener una conversación, pero la mayoría de las veces su colega solo le ofrecía un breve gesto o un gruñido. Ella podía ver que estaba un poco nervioso, y se preguntó si era por su comportamiento en su casa. Por otro lado, podía solo ser porque él era Malfoy.

Se separaron para el almuerzo. Draco apareció en la Mansión Malfoy para ayudar a su madre con la entrega de más invitaciones para su cumpleaños y Hermione almorzó en la Oficina de Aurores y ayudó a los reclutas con un poco más de su preparación. Cuando la hora terminó, se encontraron en el pasillo de casualidad y se dirigieron de regreso a la oficina de Draco.

Malfoy de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal. Cuando dejaron el despacho había pergaminos por todo el escritorio. Ahora todas las hojas estaban en pilas ordenadas en los bordes, y un pequeño trozo de pergamino los esperaba ominosamente en el medio del escritorio. Draco entró deliberadamente a la sala y lo tomó, leyéndolo rápidamente. Era un mensaje corto pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos enojados en el mismo antes de entregársela a Hermione. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras leía las nueve simple palabras, escritas en una letra encantada que había llegado a temer.

 _El Ministerio no es tan seguro como ustedes creen._

—¿Qué demonios? —Hermione murmuró mientras volvía a leer la pequeña nota y miró a Draco, quien estaba notablemente perturbado. —¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Y cómo diablos llegó a tu oficina?

—¿Cómo carajo voy a saber? —Malfoy gruñó, arrancándole la nota de la mano para volver a analizarla. —Tal vez…

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito lejano y luego muchos movimientos fuera de su oficina. Todo el Ministerio prácticamente se sacudió mientras los pasos innumerables iban en estampida en una dirección en particular. Él pudo escuchar gritos de confusión y voces en pánico ondulando a través de los pasillos. Hermione fue la primera en ponerse en acción pero él la siguió de cerca mientras dejaban la oficina para seguir el caos.

* * *

.

 **NdT: Bueno, que manera de terminar un capítulo y ahora ¿QUÉ PASO? Me siento como en una telenovela o serie cuando me dejan en la mejor parte con ganas de ver el siguiente capítulo ya… sólo que ahora soy yo la programadora jajaja…. Cuando venimos pensando en el Dramione, viene una escena así para hacernos acordar que hay un asesino suelto y esta historia es un policial.**

 **Pero bueno no se desesperen que prontito volveré y vamos a ver qué paso con esa nota y el desenlace de la escena, por lo pronto gracias por todo. Bienvenido a las nuevas lectoras, que si bien algunas empezaron hace poco dejaron comentarios en todos los capítulos… ¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **Y esta parte es para alguien en particular que es la misteriosa SALESIA, gracias por leerme en esta aventura y te quería contar que te quise enviar el pdf de "Cruel y Hermoso Mundo" al correo que me enviaste, pero me lo rechaza, así que si me puedes enviar de nuevo la dirección te lo agradecería.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos pronto. Un beso y un gran abrazo para todas. ¡Gracias! ;-)**


	9. Intruso

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo IX:**

 **Intruso**

.

Hermione se abrió camino a través de la multitud confundida, escuchando a todos murmurando preguntas y teorías con la esperanza de comprender lo que había sucedido. Por lo que podía ver, todos estaban tan confundidos como ella. La mayoría del personal del Ministerio estaba simplemente en los pasillos de sus respectivos departamentos, mientras que el personal de mayor jerarquía intentaba averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ellos iban en camino y Hermione se sintió avergonzada cuando tuvo que empujar a alguien a un lado quien al parecer era sordo.

Draco miraba la espalda de Hermione mientras ella se impulsaba entre la multitud. Estaba abriendo el mar de personas en su prisa y él la siguió de cerca, bajando la mirada y dándose cuenta que en algún momento ella debió haberse sacado los zapatos. La horda de brujas y magos se incrementaba más y Draco supo que significaba que se estaban acercando al catalizador de todo este alboroto. Registró que estaban en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos cuando una voz conocida gritó su nombre.

—¡Draco!

Malfoy miró a su alrededor, no queriendo detenerse y perder a Granger mientras ella se apresuraba hacia la conmoción. Él entonces vio quién era, y Blaise se abrió camino así podía caminar junto a su amigo.

—¿Blaise? —Draco saludó confundido al mago. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Reunión —Blaise explicó, tratando de mantener el ritmo mientras el rubio seguía a Granger. —Me pidieron que viniera para discutir sobre el patrocinio para la Copa de Quidditch.

—Claro—Malfoy murmuró, apresurando su paso un poco cuando se dio cuenta que la distancia entre él y Granger se había incrementado.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —Blaise le preguntó, y Draco pudo darse cuenta que su amigo normalmente estoico estaba con un poco de pánico.

—No lo sé —Draco admitió, decidiendo que era mejor si su amigo se quedaba con la multitud. —Blaise, quédate aquí. Tengo que ir ayudar a Granger.

Él escuchó que Blaise dio un rápido "está bien" pero fue ahogado por un hombre vomitando a su izquierda. Ahora podía olerlo, el hedor de la sangre. Se dio cuenta entonces que había personas amontonadas alrededor de una oficina en particular y vio cómo un mago ayudaba a una bruja que estaba histérica a alejarla del despacho. Las personas a su alrededor se veían perturbadas y horrorizadas y se acercó más a la espalda de Hermione mientras se acercaban.

—Apártense —Hermione exigió mientras trataba de pasar a través de ellos, y finalmente llegaron a la sala. Ella sintió que un grito se formaba en su garganta pero se disipó cuando se atragantó con un jadeo en su lugar. Sintió que Draco pasó junto a ella pero apenas lo registró. Solo había demasiado para que su cerebro lo asimilara.

Draco arrugó el rostro alarmado mientras intentaba de entender la escena ante él. Un mago, quien estaba bastante seguro reconocía, estaba tumbado en el suelo delante de su escritorio. Muerto. Muy muerto. Había varios objetos desparramados sobre el suelo, evidentemente por alguna especie de pelea. Sobre la pared detrás de él estaba pintada en letras grandes y ensangrentadas la palabra "Sangre sucia". Los ojos de Draco se posaron sobre las letras por un momento, notando que la palabra había sido desparramada sobre posters de Quidditch. Luego Malfoy regresó su mirada a la víctima maltratada, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos y mirando fijo al techo. Su camisa estaba desgarrada en el centro y abierta por los brazos y Draco pudo distinguir claramente la V grabada en su pecho en cortes frescos.

Otra más.

Él miró alrededor de la sala desesperado, buscando algún indicio de cualquier cosa. ¿Quizás otra nota? Pero no, no había nada. Solo una escena de caos puro que le gritaba burlonamente. Su mirada recorrió el nombre tallado sobre la puerta y se estremeció.

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley_

El amigo de Granger. Ella se había encontrado con Justin algunas veces para almorzar desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos. Él sabía que ella lo había conocido en Hogwarts y que volvieron a retomar su amistad desde que había regresado a Londres, y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras consideraba el dolor de ella. Encontró que a él no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera triste. Luego la vio, esperando a que estuviera desconsolada, pero en vez de eso, ella solo estaba parada junto a él, completamente inmóvil. Él vio su rostro congelado, notando cómo sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos en estado de shock y sus ojos miraban a otra dirección a cada segundo.

Los ojos de él regresaron a la escena sangrienta, quedándose inevitablemente sobre el cadáver de Justin. Luego vinieron las preguntas, inundando su cerebro con advertencias de una migraña pendiente. ¿Cómo diablos alguien irrumpió en el Ministerio y logró matar a otra persona sin que nadie lo notara? ¿Cómo también había logrado poner una nota en su oficina? Simplemente no era posible. Claro, era la hora del almuerzo y gran parte del personal habría dejado sus oficinas, pero alguien debió haber visto algo. Él se dio cuenta entonces que Granger no había dicho ni una palabra y la volvió a mirar.

—Joder —Draco dijo exhalando, y vio cómo ella se encogió ante su voz.

Cualquier trance en el que ella había estado se rompió con su palabra. Él se tensó cuando sintió la mano de ella aferrarse a su muñeca mientras se giraba hacia él lentamente. Ella estaba agarrándolo de la mano desesperadamente y vio el pánico puro en sus ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él. Su labio inferior estaba temblando y se estaba ahogando en pequeños y rápidos jadeos. Se veía débil de pie y él estaba a punto de ofrecerle una mano para que se afirmara cuando habló.

—Draco —Hermione susurró, dándole un apretón a su muñeca mientras era obvio que luchaba con las palabras. —¿Qué hago?

Todo el entrenamiento de Auror que tenía pareció haberse filtrado de ella mientras su cuerpo trataba de acomodarse a su asombro. Era vagamente consciente del tropel de personas que se estaba juntando afuera de la puerta pero eran todas figuras borrosas. Solo Draco parecía ser la figura sólida y ella se aferró a él simplemente por esa razón. Él la estaba mirando con una preocupación contenida mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Ella le estaba preguntando qué hacer? ¡Él no tenía ni idea! Ella era el Auror. Ella era la que estaba entrenada para lidiar con tales situaciones. Necesitaba recuperar el control. Él necesitaba que ella volviera a la realidad.

—Reacciona, Granger —Draco la regañó, y eso pareció haber hecho el trabajo. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y apartó la mano de él. Su rostro se transformó en una expresión impresionante de determinación, y rápidamente miró a Justin de nuevo antes de girarse hacia la multitud.

La gente estaba afuera, todos con demasiado miedo de aventurarse por el umbral y mirando a Hermione con un claro deseo de instrucciones u órdenes. Él la observó mientras ella salía de la ensangrentada oficina y se juntó con ella afuera de la sala. No podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras se estabilizaba y miraba a la horda, quienes estaban todos hablando en voces aterrorizadas.

—Todo el mundo —Hermione levantó la voz, pero claramente no fue lo suficiente. — ¡CÁLLENSE LA PUTA BOCA!

Con eso bastó, y cientos de miradas temerosas y confundidas se posaron en Hermione. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que los otros Aurores se dirigían hacia ella y sintió una pequeña oleada de alivio. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud, reconociendo algunos de los rostros antes de quedarse en Wilkie Twycross.

—Wilkie —Hermione lo llamó. —Que todas las conexiones por Flu y las entradas de los visitantes se cierren de _inmediato_. Me voy a contactar con los otros Aurores para que regresen pero no quiero que nadie más entre o salga del Ministerio. ¡Rápido!

El hombre pálido corrió a través de la masa de personas y Hermione se aseguró que se había ido antes de continuar.

—Quiero que todos los Jefes de Departamentos reúnan a su personal —la bruja gritó, solo para saber que ellos la escucharían. —¡Y todos se dirigirán directamente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y esperen en la sala principal!

Draco la observó con una extraña fascinación mientras gritaba las órdenes. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido un poco menos graves, él hubiera sonreído ante su control y autoridad.

—Quiero que todos los visitantes vayan al Wizengamot —Hermione continuó. —¡Todos van a ser testeados con la Poción Multijugos y nadie se marchará hasta que todos puedan probar donde han estado en la última hora!

Luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros Aurores, indicando que necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Padfoot—Hermione se dirigió a ellos. —Ve con Castor y comiencen a revisar a todo el personal y no dejen que nadie salga hasta que estén seguros que no tienen nada que ver con...

—¿Nada que ver con qué? —Padfoot le preguntó a la mujer sobre las cabezas de las otras personas. Ya había magos y brujas que se estaban dirigiendo al segundo piso como ella les había dicho.

—Justin Finch-Fletchley ha sido asesinado —la voz de la bruja se sacudió un poco mientras hablaba. Aunque parece que solo Draco se dio cuenta de eso, y ella regresó a dar órdenes de inmediato. —Leandra, comienza a poner a los visitantes a prueba y me reuniré contigo en un minuto. Llévate a Jason contigo.

El Auror mujer asintió rápidamente antes de desaparecer con el recluta, haciendo salir a las personas fuera del departamento mientras ella iba.

—Savage —Hermione llamo a un mago alto. —Necesito que le digas a Champs y a Volan que regresen de Hogwarts y luego se contacten con Harry y los demás para que regresen antes de que ayudes a Padfoot. Deja a Twycross a cargo del Departamento de Transporte y dile que _únicamente_ los Aurores tienen permitido entrar al Ministerio. Asegúrate que entienda que nadie se va hasta que yo lo diga.

La multitud comenzó a alejarse de ella, guiados por los Aurores que se iban con ellos. Ella odiaba la idea de tener tan poco personal disponible de Aurores pero tendría que servir antes de que lleguen los demás. Y ¿dónde demonios estaba Kingsley? Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y luego regresó a la oficina de Justin. Murmuró un rápido encantamiento para sellar la sala así no se contaminaba y dejó su mirada puesta en el cadáver de Justin por un momento doloroso. Las lágrimas eran espesas detrás de sus ojos pero tendrían que esperar.

Draco alzó una ceja cuando ella regresó a la oficina pero la dejó. Ella había probado que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se preguntó si tal vez estaba lidiando bien con las cosas. Entonces advirtió que Blaise estaba atrás, esperando por él.

—Blaise —Malfoy lo llamó, acercándose a su amigo. —Deberías dirigirte al Wizengamot.

—Esto está jodido —comentó el mago, mirando a Draco apenas ocultando su alarmo. — ¿Cómo diablos alguien pudo irrumpir en el Ministerio y matar a alguien?

—No tengo idea —Draco se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta que ahora Hermione había dejado la oficina y estaba caminando hacia ellos. Él no pudo evitar la mirada de preocupación que cruzó por su rostro mientras ella se pasaba los dedos por el pelo estresada. — ¿Estás bien, Granger?

—Estoy bien —Hermione le frunció el ceño, y él notó que ella seguía en su modo autoritario. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Draco por un momento pensativa antes de mirar a Blaise. Malfoy lo había mencionado algunas veces en su presencia y sabía que eran amigos cercanos, o tan cercanos como dos Slytherins podían ser.

Draco la observó atento mientras ella parecía reflexionar sobre algo. Él había visto antes esa expresión algunas veces, cuando ella estaba considerando los diferentes resultados de una situación.

—Malfoy —Hermione comenzó lentamente. —Necesito que vayas y ayudes a los Aurores. Necesito más gente para ayudar.

Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido. Claramente ella confiaba en él hasta tal punto para permitirle eso, y tuvo que admitir que era un buen pensamiento. A él le gustaba que confiara en él. Sus ojos luego miraron a Blaise y él pudo ver que el debate continuaba en su cabeza.

—Zabini —la bruja lo saludó indecisa. —¿Confío en que sabes cómo hacer la prueba con la Poción Multijugos?

—Sí —Blaise asintió, mirándola confundido.

—Está bien —los ojos de Hermione regresaron a Draco. —Después de que lo hayas testeado, él puede ayudarte. Confío en tu juicio sobre él. Lo mismo va para Mafalda, pero nadie más.

Draco agrandó los ojos un poco más y luchó para ocultar su gratitud. No podía creer del todo que ella confiaba en su juicio. Quizás en verdad no lo hacía, era evidente que faltaba personal y ella estaba desesperada. De todas maneras, estaba agradecido. Esto iba a tomar horas y él prefería tener algo que hacer. Nunca había sido bueno para quedarse sentado sin un propósito.

—Bueno —Draco asintió. —¿Qué vas hacer tú?

—Voy a examinar a Justin —Hermione vaciló mientras hablaba, y Draco resistió el impulso de ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo. —También tengo que encontrar a Kingsley…

—Estoy aquí, Hermione —dijo el Ministro, acercándose con una expresión de tristeza. —Padfoot acaba de explicarme la situación.

—Kingsley —Hermione exhaló, relajándose un poco ante la presencia del hombre. —Envié a todos al segundo piso para que sean testeados…

—Él también me explicó eso —Kingsley le dijo a la bruja dándole una palmada tranquilizadora cuando se acercó a ella. Sus ojos fueron de Blaise a Draco e hizo un gesto hacia los dos rostros conocidos. —Ustedes dos deberían bajar y hacer lo que Hermione les ha pedido.

Malfoy le dio a la bruja otra mirada de preocupación antes de que Blaise y él los dejaran a solas. Kingsley esperó hasta que ellos hubieron dejado el departamento antes de ofrecerle a Hermione una sonrisa de gratitud.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —el Ministro le aseguró. —Estoy impresionado con tus acciones…

—Hice lo que fue necesario —Hermione lo interrumpió, y el mago más adulto vio una mirada de dolor que capturó sus rasgos por no más de un segundo. —Deberíamos comenzar a analizar la escena…

—Hermione —la voz cálida de Kingsley la detuvo cuando ella se dirigía de regreso a la oficina. —Sé que tú y Justin eran bastante cercanos. Te gustaría un minuto…

—Estoy bien —La Auror dijo rápidamente. —Deberíamos comenzar a trabajar. Usted sabe que cualquier rastro que queda se desvanecerá en cuanto más tiempo tardemos.

—Bien —no obstante, su voz era reconfortante. —Entonces comencemos.

Hermione comenzó de inmediato a lanzar hechizos para rastrear magia oscura u objetos extraños. La Maldición Asesina estaba densa en el aire pero ella estaba buscando algo más, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser la firma. Sus ojos rondaron por la palabra manchada de sangre y sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Ahora se estaba volviendo demasiado personal y tenía miedo. Pero no tenía tiempo para tener miedo. Necesitaba concentrarse.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Bueno—Blaise suspiró una vez que estuvieron a una clara distancia alejados de Hermione y Kingsley. —Esto sin dudas se convirtió en un viaje interesante de negocios…

—No lo puedo creer —Draco gruñó mientras se dirigían al piso de abajo. —Se supone que el Ministerio es un lugar seguro.

—Entonces ¿quién era?—preguntó Blaise, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad. —Sé que ella dijo el nombre pero no alcancé a escucharlo.

—Justin Finch-Fletchey—Draco suspiró. —Hijo de Muggles. Estuvo en nuestro año en Hogwarts…

—¿Crees que sea el mismo tipo que mató a Goyle y a los otros?

—Sé que lo es —Draco se quejó mientras recordaba ver el cuerpo de Justin. —Tenía la marca V.

—Mierda —Blaise frunció el ceño. —Entonces ¿esto se va poniendo bastante serio?

—Así parece —el rostro de Malfoy se endureció mientras consideraba la palabra de su amigo. Había jurado que el Ministerio era seguro, pero evidentemente estaba equivocado. —Aunque, cometió un error. Hay demasiados testigos aquí. Él tuvo que haber cometido un error y si lo ha hecho, Granger lo encontrará.

—Ella estuvo calmada antes—Blaise comentó, y Draco se negó a cambiar su expresión. —Tengo que darle crédito a la mujer por cómo manejó la situación.

Draco quería señalar que sus acciones habían sido particularmente impresionantes cuando se tenía en cuenta que acababa de lidiar con el asesinato de su amigo y de alguna manera calmó a todo el Ministerio al mismo tiempo. Sólo había flaqueado por un segundo y luego se las había arreglado para recuperar el orden. Lo había hecho brillantemente y él se dio cuenta, con un poco de reticencia, que estaba orgulloso de ella. Se lo pudo haber dicho a Blaise, pero no lo hizo.

—Y fue decente de su parte que nos deje ayudar —Blaise continuó, dándose vuelta para darle a Draco una mirada extraña. —Y se te olvidó mencionar lo guapa que se ha puesto…

—¿Qué? —Malfoy le lanzó una mirada incómoda a su amigo. —¿En verdad piensas que eso es apropiado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias?

—Sólo estoy haciendo una observación —Blaise se encogió de hombros, mirando a su amigo atento. —Disculpa por intentar aligerar el ambiente, y no creas que no me di cuenta de las miradas que le estabas dando…

—¿Qué miradas? —Draco en verdad no le gustaba adónde iba con esto. Si alguien sabía cómo leerlo era Blaise.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando —el mago insistió, y Draco sintió que sus labios temblaron nervioso. —¿Tú…?

—Ten cuidado, Blaise —Malfoy advirtió a su acompañante. —Mi relación con Granger es completamente profesional…

—Lo que digas, amigo —una sonrisa jugó en los labios de Blaise, y Draco hubiera admirado su sonrisa condescendiente si no fuera dirigida a él. —Recuérdame no sacar este tema otra vez cuando algún psicópata haya causado una escena.

Draco estuvo a punto de salir con alguna respuesta sarcástica, pero simplemente gruñó cuando entraron al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Sí, era el departamento más grande, pero con todo el personal del Ministerio y visitantes llenando el área, lucía bastante pequeño. Un rugido temeroso hacía eco a través de las viejas paredes mientras varias personas intentaban moverse a sus respectivas salas. Él vio a Padfoot,Savage y Castor guiando a todos y decidió que le preguntaría en que necesitaban que lo ayuden.

Se pregunto cómo le estaría yendo a Granger.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione había trabajado por casi treinta minutos cuando Champs y Volan regresaron de Hogwarts. Los dos hombres habían estado siempre tan tranquilos pero lucían nerviosos cuando ella los envió a buscar para ayudar al resto para trabajar con la multitud. Después de otros diez minutos Harry y los otros llegaron y ahora Hermione sentía que habían recuperado el control suficiente de la situación y dejó que Harry, Terry y Kingsley terminaran de trabajar en la escena.

Ella había lanzado tantos hechizos como se le ocurrieron para revelar rastros de magia oscura y luego más hechizos para intentar mostrar cualquier objeto físico que hubiera quedado en la escena. Había localizado la varita de Justin y había establecido que no la había utilizado desde la mañana. Toda la magia que utilizó había comenzado a tener un efecto en ella y comenzó a sentirse agotada, pero sabía que tenía que bajar a ayudar a los Aurores a lidiar con todas las personas. Contempló la idea de tener un pequeño descanso para orientarse y pensar por un momento sobre la muerte de Justin, pero decidió no hacerlo y se dirigió directamente al segundo piso con Neville, Horace y Korvin.

Ella habló con todos quienes habían estado trabajando en el departamento de Justin y calculó que había un plazo temporal de treinta minutos entre cuándo su último colega lo había visto, y cuándo había sido encontrado. Hermione realmente había estado decepcionada con esa noticia, el asesino pudo fácilmente haberse escapado del Ministerio antes que cualquiera haya advertido el asesinato. Había sido en la hora del almuerzo, así que tuvo que haber un sinnúmero de personas utilizando la Red Flu. En treinta minutos él pudo haber puesto fácilmente la nota sobre el escritorio de Draco, asesinado a Justin y hubiera tenido tiempo de sobra antes de irse.

No fue hasta las seis en punto que los Aurores comenzaron a dejar a las personas irse a casa. Para cuando se hicieron las once habían quedado solo treinta miembros del personal y veinte visitantes para ser testeados y todos fueron llevados a la sala principal. Todos estaban agotados y ella se sintió aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban casi por terminar. Cuatro personas habían sido enviadas a Kingsley para ser interrogados cuando no fueron capaces de confirmar su paradero, pero Hermione sabía que solo bastaba un poco de Veritaserum para saber que eran inocentes. La bruja no quería ilusionarse. Estaba segura que el asesino había logrado salir del Ministerio.

—Hermione —la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos justo cuando ella le decía a un visitante que podía regresar a su casa. —Hemos terminado con Justin…

—¿Encontraste algo? —La voz de Hermione estaba desesperada.

—No —su mejor amigo frunció el ceño a manera de disculpa. —Lo mismo que los otros. La Maldición Asesina y luego la V, aunque ese graffiti fue diferente.

—Lo sé —Hermione se estremeció cuando recordó la imagen. —No puedo creer que haya venido al Ministerio. Esto es realmente malo Harry.

—Terry y yo vamos a continuar con el seguimiento —le dijo el mago. —Pero los otros se van a quedar aquí. El Ministerio necesita más Aurores para que vigilen las cosas.

—Buena idea —Hermione asintió. —Voy a continuar trabajando con los Rastreadores. Sé que Malfoy y yo no hemos tenido mucha suerte, pero creo que podría estar cerca de algo.

—Me parece bien —Harry estuvo de acuerdo. —He hablado con Kingsley y se va asegurar que la Red Flu tenga algunas medidas de seguridad extras puestas en marcha. ¿Podrán tú y el resto terminar aquí si me voy?

—Por supuesto —la bruja le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa forzada. —No debería tardar mucho más ahora.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió. —Lo has hecho muy bien hoy.

La trajo hacia él para un abrazo breve y ella lo vio marcharse. Le pidió a Padfoot y Savage que terminaran con ella y les dijo a los otros que se podían retirar. Buscó a Draco quien estaba terminando de hacer la prueba a otro miembro del personal con la Poción Multijugos. Esperó hasta que él terminara con el trabajador antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Advirtió que se había subido las mangas de la camisa y su pelo estaba un poco revuelto, aparte de eso se veía bien, aunque quizás un poco cansado.

—Tú y Blaise se pueden ir ahora a casa —Hermione le dijo. —Nosotros nos ocupamos desde aquí.

—¿Estás segura? —Draco le alzó una ceja. En verdad lucía agotada y tensionada. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de manera protectora y sus prendas estaban arrugadas. Tenía el pelo recogido en una apresurada cola de caballo, pero algunos mechones tenaces estaban enmarcando su rostro.

—Sí, está bien —la Auror le aseguró, metiendo algunos mechones detrás de su oreja nerviosa. —No debería tomarnos mucho más de un hora.

—¿Han tenido suerte? —Él no estaba seguro qué hora era para decirle que era tarde. Estaba exhausto así que pudo imaginar cómo se estaba sintiendo ella.

—No —Hermione admitió triste. —Kingsley mantuvo a algunas personas aparte pero dudo que salga de allí. Él tuvo más que tiempo suficiente para irse.

—Joder —el mago frunció el ceño. —¿Estás segura que estás bien?

—Vamos a estar bien —la bruja volvió a asentir. —Has estado aquí catorce horas, necesitas un descanso…

—Tú también —le dijo con frialdad. Él se dio cuenta que ella seguía lidiando con la sorpresa de haber descubierto a su amigo. —¿Estás segura que no hay nada más que pueda hacer?

—Todo está bien aquí —Hermione suspiró, pero luego una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Lo miró, decidiendo si él lo haría por ella y si se atrevía a preguntar. —Pero me pregunto si me podrías hacer un favor.

—Seguro —Draco asintió, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de continuar. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Esto no es para el Ministerio —explicó Hermione, mirando nerviosa lejos de él. En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle hecho la pregunta. Seguía siendo Malfoy. —Este es un favor para mí…

—Sí, está bien —Draco espetó, mirándola irritado ante sus movimientos inquietos. Hubiera esperado que a estas alturas ella sería capaz de pedirle algo sin convertirse en un lio de ansiedad. —Solo escúpelo, Granger.

—Bueno —la voz de la bruja era vacilante, pero otra mirada incisiva de Draco la obligó a continuar. —¿Sería posible que pases por mi casa antes de que te vayas a la tuya? Crookshanks necesita comer.

—¿Tu gato? —Draco entrecerró los ojos. No había esperado eso. — ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —Hermione asintió, apartando la mirada de él. Se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba observándolos con una expresión divertida en su rostro pero volvió a mirar a Malfoy cuando él le rodó los ojos. — ¿Eso estaría bien?

—Granger —Malfoy exhaló, y Hermione parpadeó cuando la respiración de él refrescó su rostro. —Estoy seguro que puedo manejar eso. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada más?

—Estoy segura —la Auror permitió que una pequeña sonrisa agraciara sus labios, y él esperó que esta vez fuera algo genuino. —La comida para gatos está debajo del fregadero…

—Esa cosa no va atacarme ni nada ¿verdad? —Había sido una pregunta seria, pero Draco no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella le ofreció una risa delicada.

—No, él está bien —Hermione le aseguró. Y luego lo miró con una expresión que él no pudo descifrar del todo. —Gracias.

—Es simplemente alimentar a un animal —Draco le rodó los ojos. —Creo que…

—Por eso no —la bruja lo detuvo, no estando segura dónde mirar y al parecer eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. —Por todo lo que has hecho hoy. Has trabajado realmente duro y te agradezco…

—Ni lo menciones…

—Y por tranquilizarme en la oficina de Justin —terminó ella, levantando la mirada nerviosa. —En serio, gracias.

—Está bien —el mago se encogió de hombros incómodo. Se preguntó entonces si ella había tenido algún tiempo para ella. —¿Estás…

—Hermione —la voz de Savage lo interrumpió y un quejido murió en su garganta. —¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

—Ahora voy, Savage —Hermione le dijo al otro Auror antes de regresar a Draco. —En verdad debería terminar aquí. Deberías irte mientras puedas. Gracias de nuevo, Malfoy.

—Seguro —Draco asintió mientras ella regresaba con el resto del personal. Él se dirigió hacia Blaise y frunció el ceño cuando observó que su amigo estaba lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. —Borra esa expresión de tu rostro, Blaise…

—No dije nada —el mago se encogió de hombros. —Así que ¿qué noticias hay?

—Nos podemos ir —explicó Draco, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la Red Flu. —Ya tuve suficiente.

—Bueno, al menos mañana es sábado —comentó Blaise. —¿Quieres ir por unos tragos?

—Tengo que ayudar a mi madre a comenzar a preparar su cumpleaños —le dijo Draco. —¿Por qué no vienes a la mansión y nos das un mano?

—Seguro —él asintió mientras se acercaba a la chimenea. —¿Te vas directo a tu casa o te apetece un whisky de fuego en la mía?

—Me voy directo a casa —Draco mintió, decidiendo que lo último que necesitaba era que Blaise se burlara de él por ir primero a la casa de Granger. —Ha sido un día largo y necesito dormir un poco.

—Vale —Blaise asintió mientras entraba a una de las chimeneas. —Nos vemos mañana, amigo.

Draco asintió cuando su amigo desapareció en un estruendo de llamas verdes. Él fue a la chimenea de la derecha y gritó la dirección de Hermione y se dirigió directo a la cocina. Encontró el alimento para gatos y vertió las galletas en un pequeño tazón que estaba junto a la puerta trasera. Tan pronto terminó, una bola desordenada de color jengibre entró tropezando a la cocina y se dirigió directo a la comida. Draco arrugó la nariz ante el torpe gato de color mermelada, pero de todos modos lo acarició suavemente cuando Crookshanks le dio un curioso empujón.

Feliz de haberle dado lo suficiente a la criatura, se dirigió de regreso hacia la chimenea pero se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la sala de estar. Se sentó en su sofá, diciéndose a sí mismo que había estado de pie todo el día y simplemente necesitaba un minuto para relajarse. Pero entonces ¿qué sucedería si Granger necesitara más ayuda? Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que llegara bien a su casa. ¿Si quiera había comido? Su propio estómago hizo ruido tan pronto como ese pensamiento pasó por su mente. No había comido desde el almuerzo a las doce y media y ahora eran casi las once y media. Estaba seguro que a Granger no le importaría si se preparaba un sándwich.

Así que lo hizo. Y una copa de whisky de fuego para el caso. Y luego esperó a que Granger regresara a su casa, pero sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

En realidad, a Hermione y a los otros Aurores les había tomado dos horas liberar a todas las personas del Ministerio. Ella le había ofrecido ayuda a Kingsley para terminar su trabajo pero el Ministro se negó y le exigió que fuera a su casa y que descansara un poco. Ella había estado demasiado cansada para discutir. En su caminata solitaria a la Red Flu dejó finalmente permitirse llorar un poco. No había sido muy cercana a Justin, pero ella notaría su ausencia. Habían ido a almorzar algunas veces desde que había regresado y él siempre había sido agradable y era fácil llevarse bien con él. También lloró porque tenía miedo.

Sí, había habido muchos magos oscuros intentando vengar la muerte de Voldemort en estos cuatro años, pero este tipo había sido el más exitoso. Había asesinado a cinco personas y abrió brecha en el Ministerio. Era evidente que sabía lo que hacía. Se estaba acercando cada vez más y aunque ella estaba preocupada, también había fortalecido su determinación. Pero por ahora, solo necesitaba un descanso o perdería la cabeza. Fue a su casa por Red Flu y se secó las lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Draco estaba dormido en su sillón, todavía en una posición sentada con una mano apoyada en su frente. Hermione dejó escapar un sonido entre una risa y un grito ahogado mientras lo miraba confundida. Ella observó el plato delante de él y alzó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que él debió haberse servido un poco de comida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y se acercó hacia él.

Pensó en dejarlo allí para que descansara, pero decidió que era probable que no fuera una persona mañanera y no le gustaría despertarse en un lugar desconocido. Además, estaba un poco intrigada y quería saber por qué él seguía allí.

—Malfoy —Hermione dijo en voz baja, moviendo su rodilla cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. —Despierta.

Draco gruñó molesto de que lo hubieran despertado y miró a la mujer con ojos cansados. Advirtió que ella había estado llorando y frunció el ceño ante sus rasgos tristes. Aún así, había amagado una sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo contemplaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hermione le preguntó a la ligera mientras se arrodillaba delante de él. —No tenías que esperar.

—Me quedé dormido —Draco le dijo a la defensiva, mirándola a través de sus pestañas.

—Ya veo —la bruja le dijo desde su asiento en el suelo. —¿Sabes? Si estás pensando en hacer un hábito el quedarte dormido en el sillón, puedo mostrarte cómo funciona la tele.

—¿Tele? —Draco repitió, lanzándole una miradaconfusa.

—No importa —ella se encogió de hombros, todavía descansando sobre sus rodillas.Él se elevaba por encima de ella pero no le importó. Él realmente lucía cansado. —¿Quieres quedarte?

—Me debería ir —le dijo Draco, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para marcharse. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —Hermione asintió, sintiendo esa tensión familiar entre ellos de nuevo. —Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que hiciste hoy.

—Seguro —Malfoy le frunció el ceño, y Hermione decidió que él seguía luciendo bastante guapo cuando frunció el entrecejo.

Él sintió la tensión también y se preguntó porqué demonios simplemente no se iba. No, en su lugar se encontró a sí mismo extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Estaba un poco húmeda bajo sus dedos pero no le prestó demasiada atención cuando sus ojos color avellana lo miraron de golpe dudosa. Él sabía que probablemente era él que comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante primero, pero ella imitó el movimiento poco después. Mierda, él estaba tan cansado que no pensó cuestionar porqué lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione sintió su aliento bailar por sobre su piel por segunda vez ese día y cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación tranquilizadora. Sus labios se abrieron un poco mientras se acercaba más a su boca pero sólo se conectaron por el más breve de los momentos antes de ser interrumpidos.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Lo siento! ¡No es el tiempo adecuado para su primer beso de verdad! Lo tengo todo planeado y, como sigo diciendo, me niego a apurar esto. De todas maneras, me gusta cómo resultó, así que quiero saber qué piensan. Creo que puse suficiente acción y momentos Dramiones así que ¡espero que estén contentas! Y lo siento otra vez por la clase de suspenso y el hecho de que no es un beso apropiado.**

 **Bex-chan**

* * *

 **NdT: Bueno Bex lo acaba de decir, así que no me echen la culpa por haberlas dejado ahogando un grito de sorpresa y de frustración, aunque en el fondo nos las culpo :-P**

 **Capítulo fuerte, de muchas emociones y tensiones, el asesino está más cerca que nunca, los miedos afloran cada vez más, al igual que la confianza y otras cosas por ahí je… ustedes me dirán ;-)**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y reviews… ¡Bienvenidos a los que se van agregando día a día! Espero que esta historia juegue con sus emociones como lo hizo conmigo en su momento je**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado para una lectora que hoy cumple años: ¡Feliz Cumple Marycielo Felton! Espero que hayas pasado un hermoso día.**

 **Eso es todo amigos, espero que tenga una buena semana. Les deseo lo mejor. Un gran abrazo.**


	10. Casi

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo X:**

 **Casi**

.

El maullido de un gato trajo a Draco de regreso a la realidad y apartó la mano de la mejilla de Hermione como si hubiese sido picado. Sintió, más que vio, cómo apartó su rostro en un arrebatamiento lejos de él, y él hizo lo mismo. Hermione se había apartado tan rápido que se tropezó hacia atrás y se golpeó la espalda contra la mesa ratona, siseó entre dientes cuando un dolor estremecedor se disparó por su espalda.

Draco se enderezó y evaluó la situación con un rápido recordatorio de maldecirse a sí mismo más tarde por ser tan idiota. Observó a Hermione mientras ella se frotaba la espalda adolorida y consideró ofrecerle una mano, pero decidió que la distancia era más segura. Sí, la distancia era buena.

—Lo siento —Hermione murmuró rápidamente, su respiración un poco irregular. —Es sólo que estoy tan cansada…

—Tuviste un día duro—Draco le dijo bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se encogió ante su voz.

—Sí —la bruja asintió distraída, levantándose del suelo.

Él se levantó del sillón, decidiendo que no le gustaba que ella estuviera de pie sobre él. Ella envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y él notó que sus mejillas seguían brillando con lágrimas frescas después de los eventos del día. En verdad había tenido un día horrible. ¿Cuál demonios era su excusa?

—¿Tenemos que hablar sobre esto? —Hermione preguntó de repente, acariciando ausente su brazo.

Él intento no estremecerse ante la idea de debatir lo que _casi_ habían hecho. Sabía que era la clase de personas que eran directas. Le gustaban que las cosas estuvieran a la vista y quería enfrentarlas, pero con esto, no estaba muy entusiasmado. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo ella iba a comenzar a discutirlo! ¿Qué diablos podía decir él? ¿Qué quería que ella le dijera?

—No —dijo simplemente, dándose cuenta que su tono sonaba cruel.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione asintiendo distraída. —Solo pensé que…

—Ambos estamos exhaustos, Granger —Draco la detuvo, pasando junto a ella para detenerse junto a su chimenea. —No analices esto.

—Bueno —la bruja estuvo de acuerdo con una expresión de preocupación. —Pero no crees que…

—No —dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué solo no se callaba? —Déjalo así, Granger. Te veré el lunes…

—El domingo —Hermione lo corrigió. —Acordamos que trabajaríamos en el caso este fin de semana. Nos deberíamos reunir el domingo. Te mandaré una lechuza.

—Bueno —Draco murmuró, agarrando un poco de polvos Flu.

Y luego se fue.

Hermione miró fijo la chimenea por unos segundos después de que él hubiera desaparecido y luego gruñó para sí misma. Sintió unos curiosos ojos mirándola fijo y se dio vuelta para lanzarle a Crookshanks una mirada de odio. Su mascota ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable.

—Te amo —Hermione le dijo a su gato mitad kneazle con un tono reprendiendo desaprobación. —Pero a veces puedes ser un dolor en el culo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando Draco estuvo de regreso en su casa, dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido de aire. Estaba tan enojado que en verdad consideraba abofetearse. Lo había hecho una vez antes cuando falló en matar a Dumbledore en sexto año, y aunque no había cambiado nada, se sintió mejor por hacerlo. Pero no, no lo ayudaría esta vez. Lo que necesitaba era un _Obliviate_.

—Idiota —se regañó a sí mismo.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro como si pudiera borrar el recuerdo, y luego bajó los brazos a su costado. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan perturbado? Sus labios apenas se habían rozado y él lo acentuaba como si fuera un virgen con las hormonas revolucionadas. Recordó esa vez en su casa cuando ella se había inclinado hacia él antes de que Penny los hubiera interrumpido. Había decidido que ese pequeño incidente no había sido nada, pero ¿qué había pensado ella? ¿Se había inclinado hacia adelante por alguna razón? Y ¿por qué era tan importante de todos modos?

Y luego, por supuesto, él se había masturbado pensando en ella. Y tampoco solo esa vez. Ella había logrado meterse en su cabeza algunas veces desde entonces, siempre inoportuna, pero estaba ahí de todas maneras. Era como si ella estuviera atormentando sus orgasmos.

Pensó en darle una rápida sacudida a su polla para alivianar la tensión que se había instalado en sus hombros, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se dio cuenta que tenía que admitirse algo.

Estaba atraído a Hermione Granger. Habitante constante de la biblioteca y La Chica Dorada de Gryffindor. Qué desconcertante.

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Ella era una mujer atractiva. Siempre había sido bastante sencilla en Hogwarts, excepto quizás por los últimos años, pero él había estado demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta. Aunque ahora lo podía notar. No tenía un aspecto espectacular pero ciertamente había algo en ella. Algo… ¿Tentador era la palabra correcta? Tal vez.

Era normal sólo mirarla. Él pasaba cinco días de la semana con ella. Excepto que no era normal.

Era Hermione Granger, la chica de la cual se había burlado sin descanso desde el primer año. La chica la cual él deseó que hubiera muerto. La chica quien le había ganado en cada examen y ensayo y había causado que su padre se decepcionara. La chica que había refutado todas las teorías de que los hijos de Muggles eran inferiores obteniendo notas más altas que cualquier sangre pura. Tal vez incluso la chica que lo hizo cuestionar que los sangre puras eran superiores. Se estaba adelantando a los hechos.

Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le había dicho a ella que no hiciera. Estaba sobre analizando la situación.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Te ves exhausto—Narcissa le informó a su hijo con una mirada de preocupación.

—Leíste lo que sucedió —Draco le contestó, señalando al _Profeta_ que su madre estaba leyendo. —Fue un día agotador.

—Esa pobre chica —la bruja suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su té. —Debe estar devastada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Draco no tenía hoy la paciencia para el humor enigmático de su madre.

—Hermione —Narcissa confirmó, y Draco sintió que su labio tembló. —Debió haber sido horrible para ella, tener que ver el cuerpo.

—Se recuperó bastante bien —el rubio le dijo a su madre, recordando lo rápido que ella había reaccionado. —¿Mencionan que fue ella la que se hizo cargo?

—Sí —la bruja asintió. —No puedo imaginar cómo mantuvo la compostura después de haber visto a su novio de esa manera…

—¿Novio? —Los tormentosos ojos grises se lanzaron hacia su madre con el ceño fruncido. —Ellos no eran pareja.

—Eso es lo que dice aquí —Narcissa explicó. —Dice que han estado saliendo por…

—Déjame ver eso —Malfoy espetó, sacándole el periódico de las manos.

Sus ojos fueron automáticamente a las dos imágenes en la página y alzó una ceja. La primera mostraba a Finch-Fletchley y Granger en un restaurante juntos, riéndose ante algo que él dudaba que pudiera ser tan gracioso. La segunda imagen los mostraba abrazados, mostrando sobre todo el rostro sonriente de Hermione. Sus ojos se posaron por un momento innecesario en las manos de Justin, que estaban en la parte inferior de la espalda de Granger.

Por el fantasma de Merlín, estaba sospechando de un hombre muerto.

Luego sus ojos descendieron al autor del artículo, y su entrecejo se tensó más cuando se dio cuenta que era Skeeter. Esa mujer podía decir sandeces como que el fuego era agua.

—Sólo eran amigos —Draco le arrojó el papel a su madre. —Deberías saber mejor que creer todo lo que tu jodida amiga escribe.

—¿Estás seguro? —Narcissa parecía no estar segura mientras observaba de nuevo las fotografías y eso lo molestó.

—Seguro —su hijo termino. —Eran sólo amigos.

—Aún así fuera el caso —la bruja continuó. —Debió haber sido horrible para ella. ¿Estaba bien?

—Estaba bien —Draco le respondió, manteniendo su tono lo más neutral posible. —Fue totalmente profesional.

— ¿No parecía triste en absoluto?

—En realidad no tuvo tiempo para estar triste —admitió él con una voz aburrida. —Tuvo que lidiar con todo rápidamente, pero parecía que había estado llorando cuando regresó a su casa.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de su error e hizo una mueca

—¿Estuviste en su casa después? —la atención de Narcissa fue directamente a su hijo. —¿Qué estabas haciendo…?

—Teníamos que hablar del caso —Draco la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera terminar. Era una mentira pero estaría condenado si le decía a su madre que había estado allí para alimentar al gato.

—Ya veo —su madre remarcó, y a él no le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando. — ¿Y qué descubrieron?

 _«Descubrí que la encuentro atractiva y ella atormenta mis orgasmos»_

—Que tenemos que pasar más tiempo investigando —Draco le dijo en su lugar. —El hecho de que haya irrumpido en el Ministerio cambia todo. Este tipo es bueno. Nos vamos a encontrar mañana.

—¿Mañana? —Narcissa frunció el ceño. —Esperaba que pudieras venir mañana.

—¿Necesitas más ayuda con tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó Draco, tomando un sorbo de whisky de fuego.

—En verdad, no —la bruja admitió. —Rita no puede venir a visitarme mañana y esta infracción en el Ministerio me tiene un poco…

—Estás preocupada —Malfoy le confirmó, dándole a su madre una mirada de preocupación. Ella asintió y él al instante se sintió culpable. —Cancelaré mi reunión con Granger.

—No tienes porqué hacer eso…

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

—Iba a sugerir que la invites aquí así pueden trabajar en el caso, —Narcissa le dijo encogiéndose de hombros elegantemente de la única manera que un Malfoy podía hacerlo.

—¿Aquí? —Draco repitió en un tono dudoso. —¿Por qué no vienes tú a mi casa?

—Podría también hacer algunas preparaciones mientras ustedes trabajan —Su madre le explicó.

—¿Por qué simplemente no vienes a vivir conmigo por un tiempo? —Draco no estaba seguro por qué pero no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea de que Hermione se encontrara con su madre. —O podría volver aquí…

—Porque nos volveríamos locos —contestó la bruja. —Y veo a mis amigas todos los días y tú las odias, y si alguna vez me encuentro con algunas de esas chicas que llevas a tu casa creo que tendría una hemorragia nasal.

—Touché —su hijo cedió, rodando los ojos. —¿Estás segura que quieres que Granger venga aquí?

—Por supuesto —Narcissa sonrió. —Sería lindo verla antes del baile, y ¿qué es más seguro que tener un Auror en mi casa?

—Está bien —Draco suspiró, decidiendo que todavía no estaba cómodo con la idea. —Le mandaré una lechuza más tarde. Y no le digas a Blaise que anoche fui a la casa de Granger. Sabes que hará un comentario sarcástico al respecto.

—Bueno yo…

Lo que sea que la viuda Malfoy fuera a decir en ese momento fue interrumpida cuando Blaise salió de la chimenea. Le sonrió a los dos y se sirvió un whisky de fuego antes de tomar asiento.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Blaise, reclinándose cómodo en el sillón.

—Sólo estábamos hablando de mi cumpleaños —mintió Narcissa, y Draco le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Genial —el moreno sonrió. — ¿Necesitan alguna ayuda con los planes?

—Eso sería encantador —sonrió la bruja.

Draco prestó poca atención mientras Blaise y su madre comenzaron a hablar de su cumpleaños. Su amigo tenía casi una habilidad especial para la organización de celebraciones y a él en verdad no le importaba pensar en posibles temas y códigos de colores para la mansión. En vez de eso, pensó en lo que escribiría en su carta a Granger.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione mecía una taza fría de té en la mano en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ginny se había mudado con Harry poco después de que él le propusiera matrimonio y había hecho maravillas con el lugar. Habían desaparecido las cortinas y los muebles tristes que siempre habían de algún modo molestado a Hermione y ahora la casa era acogedora tirando a alegre, como la Madriguera.

Le recordó a Hermione cuando Draco le dijo que Narcissa estaba redecorando la Mansión Malfoy. Todos estaban lentamente borrando el recuerdo sombrío de la guerra y era extrañamente confortante.

—Hoy estás muy tensa —la linda pelirroja le dijo a Hermione un poco preocupada. —¿Quieres algo más fuerte para beber?

—Está bien, Ginny —la bruja le aseguró a su amiga. —Sólo estoy un poco cansada…

—No, no es verdad —la joven Weasley le discutió. —Estás triste por lo de Justin. ¿Qué sucedió, Mione?

—Él estaba simplemente muerto —el rostro de Hermione se contorsionó mientras intentaba bloquear la imagen de su amigo caído. —No hubo nada que pudiera hacer…

—Hiciste todo —le dijo Ginny, poniendo una mano confortante sobre las manos de ella. —Harry dijo que estuviste brillante, dijo que hiciste todo lo que él hubiera hecho y más.

—Me paralice cuando lo vi —admitió el Auror, frotándose los ojos para contener las lágrimas testarudas. —Simplemente no me pude mover.

—Bueno te debiste haber recuperado muy rápido —Ginny le ofreció a su amiga una tierna sonrisa. —Sólo tuviste un momento de shock antes de que…

—No —Hermione negó con la cabeza furiosa. —Entré en pánico y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Si no hubiera sido por Malfoy hubiera…

—¿Malfoy? —Ginny repitió, lanzándole a su amiga una mirada poco convencida. —¿Él estaba ahí cuando encontraste a Justin?

—Sí —la bruja confirmó, haciendo caso omiso al rostro escéptico de Weasley. —Me ayudó a armarme de valor y luego me ayudó a reunir a todos y a testearlos.

—Interesante —Ginny contestó con una mirada pensativa a la castaña. —¿Así que en verdad está haciendo las cosas bien en tu caso?

—Inmensamente —Hermione dijo siendo sincera. —Él ha estado trabajando realmente duro en esto conmigo…

—Hermione —la pelirroja comenzó lentamente. —Sé que sigues diciendo que Malfoy ha cambiado y todo pero creo que deberías tener cuidado. Harry todavía no está del todo convencido de que ustedes dos trabajen juntos y estoy de acuerdo con él…

—He estado trabajando con él desde hace un mes, Ginny —la bruja le recordó a su amiga. —Y ni una vez me ha dado un motivo para cuestionarlo…

—¿Ni una vez? —Ginny estaba sorprendida. —¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No —Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Hemos discutido algunas veces, pero no más de lo que discuto con Ron. Él ha sido completamente profesional y no hemos tenidos problemas.

 _«Excepto por anoche. Y posiblemente aquella noche en la que fui a su casa. Dudo que eso sería considerado profesional»_

—Bueno, eso está bien —la hermana de los Weasley asintió, al parecer satisfecha con la explicación del Auror. —Pero si necesitas de ayuda sabes dónde estoy.

—Por supuesto —Hermione sonrió.

—Y no te pierdas —Ginny dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Sé que estás ocupada como el demonio pero Luna y yo te extrañamos. Con Harry afuera haciendo deberes de Auror me aburro bastante.

—Lo siento —la bruja suspiró, sabiendo que la carga de trabajo iba solo a incrementarse. —Intentaré venir más seguido.

Ella sabía que Ginny no le creía, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Se iba a tener que matar trabajando… bueno, solo Merlín sabría por cuánto tiempo. Hasta que encontraran algo. Alguien. Aunque ella se dio cuenta con gran decepción de sí misma, que había aceptado ir a una reunión social con los Malfoy. Odiaba mentirles a sus amigos pero no había manera de contarle sobre el cumpleaños de Narcissa. Todos ya tenían suficientes problemas sin que ella les revelara ese extraño detalle.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse horrible. ¿Ella podía hacer un poco de tiempo para divertirse con algunos Slytherin pero no para sus amigos que había conocido por años? Bueno, ya había ido, y una pequeña parte de ella estaba un poco entusiasmada al respecto.

Regresó a su casa con dos lechuzas golpeando furiosamente su ventana. Ella reconoció la Lechuza Águila de Draco, pero sus ojos fueron al Cárabo, sosteniendo un sobre con el emblema del Ministerio, y decidió que la carta de Malfoy podía esperar.

 _Hermione:_

 _Gracias una vez más por todo tu esfuerzo después de los eventos del viernes._

 _En vista de esto, les he pedido a los Aurores que se reúnan conmigo el lunes a las diez en punto en mi oficina para discutir sobre medidas de seguridad._

 _Gracias otra vez por tu valentía, Hermione._

 _Hasta el lunes._

 _Kingsley._

Hermione permitió que la sombra de una sonrisa agraciara sus rasgos. Incluso la caligrafía del hombre, si bien siempre al punto, era cálida y reconfortante. Había esperado que Shacklebolt organizara una reunión para discutir las posibilidades y ella estaba satisfecha porque tenía algunas sugerencias propias. Luego miró la nota de Draco y abrió el sobre nerviosa.

 _Granger, vamos a trabajar en la Mansión._

 _Ven alrededor de la una en punto._

 _Malfoy._

Sus cartas eran como él. Contundentes y precisas.

 _«Y hermosas»_

Era verdad, su caligrafía era hermosa y elegante, y en verdad bastante similar a la de ella. Tal vez era algo que venía de Hogwarts. No pudo decidir del todo si trabajar en la Mansión sería algo bueno o malo. Supuso que estarían trabajando allí porque su madre estaba preocupada por la irrupción del Ministerio, lo que significaba que ella estaría allí.

Quizás con su madre alrededor, no habría posibilidad de otro _casi_ beso. No que ella supusiera que él intentaría retomar donde habían quedado, pero el hombre era impredecible en el mejor de los casos. Si había alguien más alrededor entonces tenía garantías de que no tendría ningún problema. No había decidido del todo cómo tomarse lo de anoche así que preferiría no estar a solas con él hasta que ella hubiera establecido lo que había sucedido y por qué.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione había pensado en ese _casi_ beso todo el domingo por la mañana y había decidido que en verdad estaba pensando mucho, justo como él diría que haría. Ambos habían tenido el día más estresante en el Ministerio y el asesinato de Justin la había frustrado. Era normal que sus cerebros hubieran estado un poco confusos, y ella tenía un horrible habito de ponerse sensible cuando estaba triste.

Así que eso era todo. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Se vistió con unos pantalones cómodos y un suéter blanco, terminando con un pañuelo negro para combatir con el frío del otoño, y su bolso lleno de notas. Aceptó que estaba un poco nerviosa pero era solo natural ya que no habían quedado en buenos términos. También estaba un poco ansiosa sobre el encuentro con su madre, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que la había visto no había sido en las mejores circunstancias.

La Mansión Malfoy había sido difícilmente un lugar placentero para ella, pero sabía que los Malfoy ya no eran los tontos que odiaban a los Muggles que una vez habían sido. En verdad quería agradarle a Narcissa. Es lo que se dijo a sí misma en cuanto al porqué embelleció su rostro con un poco de maquillaje y se miró al espejo antes de irse.

No estaba segura qué era lo que estaba esperando ver cuando salió de una hermosa chimenea en una gran sala de estar, pero ciertamente no era una sala alegre con paredes de color pastel. Ella recordó la Mansión que tenía habitaciones frías y oscuras, no el decorado encantador que ahora estaba observando.

Estuvo a punto de adentrarse más en la sala pero se paralizó cuando escuchó unos tacos caros sonando contra el piso de madera en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió, y Hermione forzó una suave sonrisa cuando la matriarca Malfoy apareció en la sala. La mujer apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo poderosamente hermosa con un aura de elegancia que exigía respeto. Excepto por algunas arrugas extras y la sonrisa de bienvenida, ella era la misma Narcissa Malfoy que recordaba, completa con prendas costosas que hizo a Hermione arrepentirse de su elección de vestimenta.

—Hermione —la bruja mayor la saludó, acercándose a Hermione. —Llegaste más temprano de lo que pensé.

—Lo siento —Hermione murmuró rápidamente. —No soy muy buena en controlar el horario.

—No es molestia —Narcissa desestimó rápidamente, tomando asiento en un sillón de felpa. —Toma asiento.

—Seguro —la Auror asintió, relajándose en el sofá ridículamente cómodo. —Sra. Malfoy…

—Por favor —la mujer le sonrió otra vez, y Hermione no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. —Llámame Narcissa.

—Narcissa —la bruja repitió, y Hermione se encontró mirando fijo a la madre. Era extraño cómo una sonrisa puede cambiar el rostro de una persona tan dramáticamente.

—¿Está todo bien? —Narcissa le preguntó a su acompañante con una ceja alzada que le recordó al instante a Draco.

—Sí, lo siento, es sólo que… —Hermione hizo una pausa para intentar pensar en lo que estaba intentando decir. —Usted no ha cambiado mucho. En apariencia, quiero decir.

—Supongo que no—la bruja mayor estuvo de acuerdo, permitiendo que sus ojos bailaran sobre la chica que no había visto en cuatro años. —Tú, por el contrario, has cambiado mucho.

—¿Le parece?

—Sin dudas—Narcissa asintió, moviendo su varita para conjurar un poco de té. —Te has convertido en una mujer muy atractiva, si no te importa que te lo diga. Y es bueno saber que también tienes una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —la sonrisa de Hermione se agrandó. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba escuchar que era atractiva?

—A Draco se le olvidó mencionar lo guapa que te has puesto —continuó la madre. —En fin, él no es bueno con las palabras.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —Hermione preguntó, dándose cuenta que no lo podía llamar exactamente Malfoy delante de su madre.

—Anda por ahí —la bruja suspiró. —Estará aquí en breve. ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar con mi hijo?

—Ha sido interesante—la Auror dijo sinceramente. —No creí que funcionaría, pero me ha impresionado. Puedo ver que realmente ha cambiado.

—Los niños crecen —dijo Narcissa encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero me alegra que lo encuentres bien. Sé que mi hijo puede ser un poco temperamental.

—No es nada que no pueda manejar —Hermione sonrió, y los labios de Narcissa se transformaron en una sonrisa Malfoy.

—No puedo empezar a darte las gracias por haber eliminado mi Rastreador, Hermione —la bruja dijo de repente.

—De nada —dijo Hermione y se dio cuenta que ya le caía bien a la mujer. —No fue nada.

—Bueno en verdad me has hecho el año —confesó la mujer. —Ya he planeado algunos viajes de compras a Paris.

—Oh, me encanta París —exclamó Hermione. —Tuve que pasar algunas semanas allí cuando estaba en Europa y es hermoso.

—Lo he extrañado —suspiró Narcissa, pero no había tristeza en su tono. —Así que gracias por hacer posible que pueda regresar.

—Gracias por invitarme a su cumpleaños —contestó la Auror.

—Será un placer —dijo la madre suavemente. —Entiendo de que hayas estado un poco ansiosa al respecto pero puedo asegurarte que ninguno de mis invitados te causara algún problema.

—Lo estoy esperando con ansias —dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta que era verdad. —Supongo que me vendría bien un poco de distracción. Estas semanas que pasaron han sido bastante estresantes.

—Me imagino —Narcissa simpatizó. —Bueno, esperemos que lo disfrutes el sábado, y creo que lo harás. Tal vez no soy buena en muchas cosas, pero sé como organizar una fiesta.

—Estoy segura que será encantador…

—Más vale que lo sea —una nueva voz invadió la sala. —Está costando una maldita fortuna.

Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron sobre Draco, quien estaba apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta con una expresión divertida marcada en su elegante rostro. Ella observó su ropa relajada, que consistía en pantalones negros y un suéter holgado verde. Su mente inevitablemente la regreso al incidente del viernes en la noche e intentó ignorar lo bien que se veía en ese momento.

—Valdrá cada galeón —Narcissa miró a su hijo orgullosa. —Sabes que nunca decepciono, Draco.

—Veremos —el rubio le sonrió a su madre, antes de ofrecerle a Hermione una mirada reservada. —¿Terminaron con su pequeña reunión, damas?

—Sólo estábamos charlando —Narcissa le dio una mirada cómplice a Hermione. —Tú solo estás nervioso porque estábamos hablando de ti.

—Por supuesto que lo estaban —Draco rodó los ojos antes de posar sus ojos grises en su colega. —Deberíamos comenzar…

—¿No te vas a juntar con nosotras para un té?—Narcissa le preguntó a su hijo frunciendo el ceño atenuando ligeramente su hermoso rostro.

—No, madre —el mago la miró impaciente. —Hay vidas que salvar, psicópatas que atrapar y todo eso.

—Está bien —la bruja mayor suspiró derrotada. —Fue agradable hablar contigo, Hermione.

—Para mí también —la castaña le sonrió a la mujer mientras dejaba el sillón, deteniéndose un poco más para ofrecerle una mirada apreciativa. —Gracias de nuevo.

—Vamos, Granger —Draco exhaló con dureza.

Hermione dejó la cálida presencia de Narcissa para seguir a Draco al estudio por el pasillo y observó que el resto de la Mansión estaba decorada con estilos frescos y relajadores. Se le hizo difícil recordar que este había sido el lugar donde Bellatrix la había torturado insensiblemente mientras los colores calmantes la invadían, alejando los recuerdos de su última visita allí. Era una casa completamente diferente.

El estudio era un poco más oscuro en apariencia, pero aun así muy lejos de la decoración aburrida que había esperado. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor del gran escritorio de roble y Hermione decidió sentarse enfrente de él, sacándose el pañuelo. Rápidamente comenzó a organizar los pergaminos sobre la mesa, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada.

Ella podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, cómo esa sensación de hormigueo que se siente antes de darse cuenta que algo está ardiendo. Podía sentirlo en su cuello expuesto y se estremeció, casi muy violentamente para su gusto. Con cautela, ella encontró su mirada y se arrepintió de inmediato. El hombre lucía lo suficientemente bien para comérselo todo.

—Sobre los escudos —comenzó Hermione, odiando el tono nervioso en su voz. —Los de Goyle eran muy avanzados pero hay un problema. No pudimos descifrarlos del todo para averiguar a quién dejaría pasar…

—¿Así que volvemos a empezar de cero? —el tono inquieto de Draco la silenció.

—En verdad no —la bruja argumentó. —Goyle habría sabido quién lo mato. Y creo que Justin también conocía a su asesino.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Justin no utilizó su varita —explicó Hermione. —Estaba en su escritorio cuando lo encontraron. Era claro que no se sentía lo suficientemente amenazado para utilizarla. Y estoy dispuesta a apostar que Nott no fue atacado por detrás. Creo que él también conocía a su asesino.

—Así que básicamente estás diciendo que es alguien de Hogwarts, —Draco se dio cuenta frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es ciertamente la posibilidad más probable —asintió la castaña. —Y era alguien que conocía el Ministerio bastante bien. Se las arregló para entrar y salir bastante rápido.

—No está mal, Granger —Malfoy la agració con una sonrisa. —Entonces ¿qué propones qué hagamos?

—Creo que deberíamos separar a todos en la lista de Rastreadores quienes hubieran conocido a las víctimas lo suficientemente bien para que los dejen entrar en sus casa —dijo Hermione, sus ojos una vez más mirando lejos de su guapo rostro. —Después de que hayamos hecho eso podemos ver más de cercas sus vidas.

—Eso suena bien —Draco descansó la barbilla sobre sus nudillos y la miro con atención.

Comenzaron a trabajar a través de la lista de ex Mortífagos, seleccionando alrededor de treinta personas a quienes ellos sospechaban habían conocido a las víctimas cerca de un nivel personal. Hermione reenviaría estos nombres a Harry, y a un par de otros Aurores, quienes los vigilarían más o menos durante una semana y le proporcionarían a Hermione cualquier información interesante.

—Los Aurores tienen una reunión con Kingsley mañana —la bruja reveló después de tres horas de compilar su lista. —Vamos a discutir algunas posibles medidas de seguridad y tengo algunas sugerencias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Draco la miró con algo cercano a la intriga.

—Creo que los objetivos que están en mayor riesgo deberían ser enlistados —explicó Hermione rápidamente, y Draco reconoció ese brillo intuitivo destellando en sus ojos. —Creo que puedo crear un método en el cual los objetivos tendrían escudos protectores muy avanzados y si son puestos en peligro, un Auror es alertado.

—Explica en detalle—pidió el rubio, sintiendo que ella estaba teniendo uno de sus momentos de genio. —Hasta aquí suena interesante.

—Bueno, tal vez los objetivos podrían ser divididos en partes iguales entre los Aurores—la bruja continuó. —Y luego los Aurores podrían tener un objeto encantado que pudiera alertarlos si los escudos son irrumpidos.

La sonrisa de Draco se agrandó cuando se dio cuenta que su idea era en verdad bastante brillante. Pero entonces ¿qué esperaba? No le habían llamado "la bruja más brillante de nuestros tiempos" por nada.

—Muy inteligente, Granger —Draco admitió, sonriendo cuando ella pareció animarse ante su cumplido.

—Gracias —Hermione dijo, después de haberse calmado en su presencia a medida de que pasaron las horas, aunque los pensamientos sobre el _casi_ beso estaban todavía plagando su mente.

—¿Así que de qué estabas hablando con mi madre? —Draco le preguntó, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo.

—En verdad sólo de su cumpleaños —la bruja se encogió de hombros, encontrando el cambio repentino en su conversación bastante incómodo. —Y me preguntó cómo ha sido trabajar contigo.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—La verdad —Hermione se encogió de hombros, apartando de nuevo la vista de él. —Que no fue fácil al principio pero que hemos resuelto las cosas.

Draco asintió distraídamente, observándola con ojos cautelosos. No estaba del todo seguro por qué, pero estaba satisfecho con que Granger y su madre hubieran logrado tener una conversación decente entre ellas. Supuso que era por el cumpleaños de Narcissa que podría llegar a ser un poco menos incómodo para su colega. También estaba impresionado con que Granger había logrado recuperar un nivel de compostura teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido el viernes por la noche. Había esperado ella hubiera estado inquieta con demasiadas preguntas, pero sólo había estado nerviosa un par de veces desde que habían estado a solas.

—Es bueno ver que has tomado mi consejo, Granger —Draco comentó mientras ella hacía algunas anotaciones.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Él contempló la idea de recordarle que fue él quien había sugerido que las personas de la lista de los Rastreadores recibieran algún tipo de protección, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era de lo que quería hablar. No, él quería probar cómo ella se sentía respecto al viernes. Quería una reacción.

—Acerca de no sobre analizar las cosas— dijo arrastrando las palabras, sabiendo demasiado tarde que probablemente no tendría que haberlo dicho.

La mirada de ella confusa y casi de pánico se posó rápidamente sobre su rostro, examinando sus rasgos cautelosos. Un rubor delicado pero delicioso danzó sobre sus mejillas y su labio se retorció en una irritación casi oculta. Ella comenzó a juntar sus cosas, metiéndolas de forma errática en su bolso.

—Me tengo que ir —Hermione murmuró, levantándose de su silla bastante rápido. —Te veré mañana.

—Buenas noches, Granger— el mago pálido murmuró mientras ella se abría paso hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Draco dejó escapar un suspiro agitado. Apenas eran la cinco de la tarde. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho _buenas noches_? Ella hubiera estado probablemente bien en el trabajo pero ahora él había ido y lo había hecho todo incómodo de nuevo.

En el lado positivo, ella se había puesto jodidamente atractiva cuando se ruborizó toda. Él tenía la sensación de que esa pequeña imagen aparecería en su cabeza la próxima vez que aliviara un poco su frustración sexual.

* * *

.

 **NdT : Aaaagggh casi casi, como bien lo dice el título del capitulo… pero bueno después de tantos posibles el que fue el responsable de esa interrupción fue el pobre Crookshanks, gatito meloso si lo es… pero bueno no se lo agarren con él pobre, hace lo que puede jaja. Y bueno muchos encuentros y desencuentros, interesante como se relacionan Hermione y Narcissa y no por nada me parece que la matriarca Malfoy tiene siempre un plan oculto y bueno más allá de los avances del caso, viene Draco y tira para atrás el poco avance que habían hecho… no si estos se lo buscan jajaja…¿Ustedes qué dicen?**

 **Bueno, mil disculpas por la demora, pero bueno si bien venía trayendo un buen ritmo de publicaciones ahora ando medio tambaleando, pero acá estoy y como siempre les digo, les aseguro que voy a terminar, así que sigan conmigo que no las voy a defraudar… eso espero :-P**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo desde sus comentarios hasta sus follows y favorites. Más que complacida de poder traerles esta historia para ustedes.**

 **Eso es todo, nos veremos. Un gran beso y un abrazo para cada uno de ustedes.**


	11. Satisfecho

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XI:**

 **Satisfecho**

.

Draco la odiaba. Odiaba que hubieran estado trabajando juntos durante cinco días y no se había dicho nada más sobre su incidente. Odiaba que ella pareciera estar completamente indiferente a los problemas que su proximidad estaba causando. Odiaba que ella siempre se servía un café en la mañana, negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Odiaba que trajera sándwiches al trabajo, que podían ser de jamón o atún y maíz dulce, pero el último era su favorito.

Él odiaba que ella se mordiera el labio inferior cada vez que estaba pensando, lo que pasaba muchas veces. Y que ella se ponía a juguetear con el dobladillo de su camisa o un mechón de su pelo. O cuando él la ponía nerviosa, lo que era a menudo, sus mejillas se teñían con rubor y sus ojos se ponían una fracción más oscura. Ella frunciría los labios y luego haría un comentario ingenioso que siempre lo dejaba preguntándose quién había ganado la discusión.

Lo que más odiaba era como todas esas cosas de alguna manera la hacían atractiva. En los confines de su oficina, todo era multiplicado y magnificado, hasta el punto donde él se convenció de que ella estaba haciendo todas esas cosas a propósito sólo para atormentarlo.

Oh, y él había establecido el tipo de tensión que tenían. Era sexual.

Cuando una mujer invade tu mente cada vez que te masturbas, es algo inevitable.

Él no se había dado cuenta que ella también estaba notando sus pequeñas peculiaridades.

Estaban los gestos más obvios como cuando él alzaba las cejas y suspiraba de aburrimiento, pero más fascinantes eran sus acciones sutiles. Ella a menudo suprimía una risita cuando accidentalmente leía algo en voz alta. Casi se encontraba a sí misma esperando por esos breves momentos cuando la pasión aparecía en sus rasgos cuando algo salía como él quería, siempre acompañada con una sonrisa.

Y si algo lo enojaba en su trabajo él golpeaba el pulgar contra el borde del escritorio por algunos minutos. Las primeras veces, había encontrado el hábito bastante irritante, pero ahora era de alguna manera tranquilizador y rítmico.

Él se servía un café con leche en las mañanas pero luego cambiaba a un té después de las once, siempre Earl Grey con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Se relamía los labios cuando estaba seriamente considerando algo, pero sólo una vez se los humedecía. Y si estaba considerando algo que no requería demasiada atención, chasqueaba la lengua contra sus dientes y encías para hacer esos pequeños ruidos enérgicos. Al principio, ella lo había encontrado también molesto pero ya no le molestaba más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre se expresaba bastante con su lengua y labios.

Estaba segura que había una ironía allí en algún lugar pero no lo podía comprender del todo.

Naturalmente, se reprendió a sí misma por notar todos esos pequeños hábitos y peculiaridades, pero era imposible para ella no tenerlos en cuenta. Los pequeños sonidos y vistas atormentaban sus sentidos todos los días. Eran interesante y reveladores, y casi… ¿tentadores?

Ahora se había dado cuenta que estaba atraída a él, y no toda su atracción era basada en su apariencia. Malfoy siempre había sido un hombre sorprendente, de una belleza poco convencional con sus facciones invernales. Sus tonos grises, plateados, rubios y blancos la hacían cuestionar si la noción de ser alto, oscuro y guapo había tenido alguna base. A no ser que estos significaban un pasado oscuro, en cuyo caso él marcaba los tres casilleros.

Él la hacía divagar.

El punto era que a ella le habían agradado sus gestos y lo hacían mucho más atractivo. Él la había hecho reír involuntariamente y podía mantenerla entretenida fácilmente con su intelecto e ingenio, como fue comprobado con su conversación sobre la crisis actual en la Moscú Mágica. Incluso le había confesado que leyó algunos libros Muggles, al parecer ajeno de que esto le provocaría un alboroto académico. Él había leído los textos más obvios, incluyendo algunas Tragedias de Shakespeare, algunas novelas de Dickens y un poco de Byron, y ella había escrito rápidamente una lista de recomendaciones.

Él la estaba haciendo divagar otra vez…

Ella estaba atraída a él. Fin de la historia. Y estaba haciendo el trabajo bastante… tenso.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Granger.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando ella no le prestó atención. No tenía idea porqué pero Hermione estaba de mal temperamento o distante los viernes y martes, y este viernes no era la excepción.

—Granger —repitió su nombre, finalmente obteniendo su atención. — ¿A qué hora vas a ir?

—¿Ir a dónde?—Hermione ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—El sábado —Draco confirmó. —Al cumpleaños de mi madre.

—Oh, sí —su voz estaba distraída. —Llegaré un poco tarde, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero estaré ahí a las ocho.

—Está bien —Draco asintió, fingiendo no estar curioso sobre las "cosas" que tenía que hacer. —Cuando salgas de la Red Flu habrá una golondrina encantada que te guiará al salón principal.

—Una golondrina encantada —Hermione repitió con una sonrisa reflexiva. —Qué idea encantadora.

—Idea de mi madre —asintió él. —Tiene algunas cosillas planeadas.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Hermione brillaron con una emoción infantil. Seguía once años detrás que la mayoría de las brujas y magos y adoraba las pequeñas cosas al azar y creativas. —¿Cómo qué?

—Ten paciencia, Granger —le mostró posiblemente la sonrisa más brillante que ella había visto hasta ahora. —Lo verás mañana.

—Estoy intrigada —admitió ella, incapaz de detener la mirada persistente sobre esa sonrisa. —Voy a admitir que esta fiesta suena prometedora.

—Lo vas a disfrutar —Draco le prometió en una voz sedosa. —Hay algunas sorpresas.

—No lo sé —Hermione dijo en un tono burlón, preguntándose si esto constituiría el concepto de coquetear. —Has hecho muchas promesas, Malfoy. Mis expectativas son altas.

—Bueno, puedo asegurarte —dijo él, haciendo una pausa para mirarla de arriba abajo y torcer su sonrisa. —De que te vas a ir satisfecha.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron ligeramente sorprendida, pero la sonrisa divertida permaneció en sus labios. Él estaba mirando su rostro con atención, claramente intentando ver si su insinuación la había afectado. La mirada de ella cedió y bajó a su trabajo, ofreciéndole un sonido entre un resoplo y una risa. Sin duda ¿eso se consideraría coquetear?

 _«Mala idea, Hermione. Solo ignora al desgraciado descarado»_

Coquetear con Draco era como bailar alrededor de un fuego cubierto de petróleo. Incluso si sus creencias sobre la pureza de la sangre habían cambiado, seguía siendo como el joven Malfoy de tantas maneras. Era arrogante, manipulador y muy incorregible. Era uno de los hombres más promiscuos conocidos en la Londres Mágica y probablemente vendería a su propia abuela para su beneficio personal. Era temperamental y conciso, y disfrutaba más que nada de joder con su cabeza.

Justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Veremos—dijo finalmente Hermione encogiéndose de hombros de manera casual. —¿Nos vamos a juntar el domingo para trabajar?

—Tal vez —él contestó, su sonrisa anterior desvaneciéndose mientras ella cambiaba de tema. —Veremos a qué hora termina la fiesta. Si es tarde, voy a tener que decir que no.

—Me parece justo—ella asintió, juntando sus expedientes cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de terminar. —Te veré mañana, Malfoy.

—Nos vemos, Granger —dijo él, viéndola cómo se marchaba.

Una vez que ella cerró la puerta, él gruño para sí mismo, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

 _«Bueno, ¿puedo asegurarte que te vas a ir satisfecha?»_

 _«¿Qué mierda fue eso?»_

Habían tenido varias conversaciones mínimas desde el lunes que podrían haber sido malinterpretadas como sugerentes, pero uno de ellos siempre se las arreglaba para cambiar de tema antes de que rayara en lo peligroso. ¿Divertido? Sí. ¿Inapropiado? Tal vez. ¿Incorrecto? Definitivamente.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione no tenía nada que hacer antes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy, simplemente disfrutaba bastante en hacer una entrada tardía. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, hubo un sinnúmero de bailes, fiestas, galas, funciones y cualquier otro tipo de celebración, y prefería llegar una vez que la atmósfera había sido establecida.

Decidió no comprar un nuevo vestido, sabiendo que era bastante mala para ir de compras sin la ayuda de Ginny o Luna. Podía ser capaz de elegir un lindo vestido por sí misma, pero no les había dicho a sus amigas sobre el cumpleaños de Narcissa, y si hubieran escuchado que ella había comprado un vestido, hubieran estado más que curiosas. Además, tenía vestidos más que suficientes.

Un rápido recorrido a su placard reveló unos treinta vestidos, pero sus ojos fueron directo a uno rojo. Lo había utilizado para el cumpleaños de Harry hace dos años atrás y había sido siempre su favorito, pero no lo había utilizado desde entonces. Tenía un corte clásico, con la tela extendiéndose en sus caderas, y finos tirantes que terminaban en un bajo escote.

La tela era un poco pesada pero ayudaba a mantener la forma del vestido. Era simple pero atrevido, y Ginny le había dicho muchas veces que el rojo era su color. En combinación con algunas joyas sencillas y zapatos dorados, estaba convencida de que había elegido el vestido correcto. Utilizó su varita para definir los rizos un poco más y pasó menos de cinco minutos agregando un poco de maquillaje delicado a su rostro.

—¿Qué piensas? —Hermione miró a Crookshanks con una sonrisa expectante.

Su gato curioso simplemente la miró fijo con sus enormes ojos de color ámbar, pero le ofreció un pequeño ronroneo de afecto.

—Gracias —lo acarició mientras se volvía a mirar al un cuarto para las ocho así que se sirvió una copa de vino e intentó convencerse de que no estaba nerviosa.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco tomó una copa de champagne de una de las bandejas encantadas que estaban flotando alrededor del salón de baile, y se dirigió hacia su madre. La mujer, vestida en un elegante vestido negro, estaba rodeada por doce de sus amigas arpías, todas felicitándola por la fiesta.

Draco le tuvo que dar crédito a su madre, la bruja se había jodidamente superado a sí misma. Era similar a como el Baile de Navidad había sido con decoraciones plateadas, pero había adornos negros y verdes. Él no sabía si ella había tenido la intención de utilizar los colores de Slytherin pero estaba contento con el resultado. Junto con las bandejas encantadas para las bebidas, las velas y luces habían sido encantadas para iluminar blanco o verde, lanzando hermosas sombras sobre las paredes.

Habían dijes en formas de estrellas flotando justo sobre la multitud e instrumentos encantados tocaban valses cerca del sector de baile, que había sido alterado para parecerse como hielo muy delgado, con peces nadando por debajo.

Sí, lo habían hecho muy bien.

—Draco —Narcissa sonrió cuando vio a su hijo, y se apartó de sus amigos para acercarse a él. —¿Adónde fuiste?

—Solo por un paseo —le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —¿Todo está bien?

—Todo es maravilloso —Narcissa sonrió como si fuera Navidad. —Todos se están divirtiendo y, si me permites decirlo, esta es la fiesta del año.

—Todavía no ha pasado ni una hora —él le recordó con una sonrisa juguetona. —¿Y ya llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Sé cómo complacer —la bruja sonrió. —¿Dónde está tu cita?

Ah, su cita. Violet Rosenthorn. Hermosa pero irritante, con una voz chillona y sin cerebro que presumir. Blaise la había encontrado a último minuto y él había logrado con éxito deshacerse de la idiota después de veinte minutos. Le había dejado charlando con un mago canoso con una enorme fortuna y una condición problemática del corazón. Se imaginó que se iban a llevar bien.

—Está por ahí —Draco se encogió de hombros cuando vio a Blaise caminando hacia ellos. —¿Divirtiéndote, Blaise?

—Por supuesto —el moreno sonrió, dándole a la matriarca Malfoy un pequeño abrazo. —Bien hecho Narcissa, otra fiesta espectacular.

—Naturalmente —la mujer sonrió, saludando a algunos invitados. —Tengo que ir a charlar con los invitados, los veré en un rato.

Draco vio cómo ella se iba con el ceño fruncido cuando vio a un mago alto abrazar a su madre demasiado tiempo. Sus ojos luego recorrieron la multitud, asimilando los rostros familiares y advirtiendo que una cierta bruja todavía no había hecho acto de presencia.

—¿Ya te deshiciste de Violet? —la voz de Blaise irrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Es una imbécil —Draco dijo rotundamente. —¿Te habría matado elegir a una mujer con una edad decente mental?

—Fue en poco tiempo —Blaise sonrió. —¿Así que tu mamá eligió colores Slytherins a propósito?

—Ni idea —Draco se encogió de hombros. —Pero ciertamente es un prospecto decente. ¿Quieres recordar los días de Hogwarts con whisky de fuego más tarde?

—Tal vez los acompañe en eso —una nueva voz intervino.

Draco y Blaise se giraron hacia la nueva voz y Malfoy no pudo evitar la mirada de sorpresa que robó sus facciones. Bueno, ahí había un rostro del pasado que raramente había visto. Graham Montague, luciendo notablemente más delgado. Lo último que Draco había escuchado es que había estado en San Mungo todavía recuperándose de todo el incidente del Armario Evanescente. Fue su propia culpa por intentar Aparecerse y terminar en el maldito baño.

 _«Imbécil»_

Graham también había estado furioso cuando Draco utilizó el Armario Evanescente para dejar que entren los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, alegando que Draco le había robado la idea y que la aprobación de Voldemort había sido fuera de lugar. Los Sanadores habían asumido que sus divagaciones estaban relacionadas a su escisión, pero Draco no estaba seguro de qué tan ciertos eran los rumores. Su madre tenía una tendencia a exagerar. Él se había convertido un poco en un hazmerreír desde entonces, y por la mirada de su rostro ahora, él no estaba demasiado contento de ver a sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

—Montague —Blaise frunció el ceño ante el hombre alto. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine con mi madre —el mago de pelo oscuro se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que sería interesante verlos de nuevo. Me pregunto cómo los Slytherins han estado lidiando sin el temple…

—¿Disculpa? —Draco logró su mejor expresión condescendiente.

—Bueno, no los he visto en años —Graham miró fijo a Malfoy. —Y cuando escuché que trabajabas para el Ministerio pensé que te habías vuelto loco…

—Yo no —Draco le dio al mago una fría sonrisa. No le gustaba que Montague estuviera tratando de ser condescendiente con él en su hogar familiar. —Así que ¿hace cuanto qué estás afuera?

—Casi un año —el mago no sonaba avergonzado en lo absoluto.

—¿Y tú cabeza está trabajando en orden? —la voz de Blaise era nítida y cruel.

—Mucho mejor —confirmó él. —Que es más de lo que puedo decir por el resto de Londres. Tal vez Shacklebolt se puede quedar con mi antigua habitación en San Mungo. Sin duda el hombre necesita una revisión si te dio a ti un trabajo…

—¿Y qué estás haciendo exactamente ahora? —El ceño de Draco se endureció. Estaría condenado si dejaba que un imbécil sin nombre, quien había estado separado por años, intentara hacerlo sentir inferior.

—He tenido algunas cosas en las que ocuparme —Graham se mantuvo impreciso, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿No tienes ofertas de trabajo? —Draco sonrió divertido. —Estoy seguro que tus padres te ayudarán a cuidarte…

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Malfoy —Montague dijo con una voz oscura. —Nunca voy a estar lo suficientemente desesperado para trabajar para el Ministerio…

—Los tiempos han cambiado, Montague —Draco meneó la cabeza como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño. —Te has perdido de muchas cosas, encerrado con tus pequeños problemas mentales…

—He escuchado lo suficiente adentro —Graham gruñó, y la mano de Draco fue a descansar sobre su varita. —Te apuesto que tu padre se está revolcando en su tumba. Y si vamos a eso Voldemort también…

— _No_ vas a decir ese nombre aquí —Draco gruñó, dando un paso amenazante hacia el mago. —Me importa una mierda si tengo que arrastrarte hacia afuera yo mism

—¡Draco!

El joven Malfoy escuchó el tono desaprobatorio de su madre y se enderezó, notando que algunas cabezas se habían dado vuelta para mirar su discusión con Graham. Se apartó del mago, advirtiéndole con los ojos que no sería prudente de su parte volvérselo a cruzar.

—Disculpa a mi hijo —Draco escuchó que su madre se disculpaba, y él la miró irritado. —Ha estado trabajando…

—Está bien, señora Malfoy —Graham le sonrió, de repente siendo educado. Los ojos de Montague se posaron sobre algo detrás de Draco y el mago pálido resistió el impulso de mirar detrás de él. —Los dejaré a solas. He encontrado otro rostro conocido.

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo él aquí? —Draco miró a su madre escéptico.

—No sabía que su madre lo traería —Narcissa se encogió de hombros. —Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero no te atrevas a hacer una escena aquí, Draco. Todo este asunto fue hace mucho tiempo y él ahora está completamente recuperado…

—Bien —el mago apretó los dientes. —Pero si él…

—Eso va también para ti, Blaise —su madre miró a su amigo con una mirada cómplice. —Los dos, compórtense…

—Draco —la voz de Blaise la interrumpió, y cuando Malfoy miró a su amigo, Blaise le hizo un gesto para que mirara detrás de él. Draco miró por sobre su hombro y sus ojos se agrandaron por voluntad propia.

Allí estaba ella, luciendo absolutamente deliciosa, excepto por Montague que estaba elevándose sobre ella, opacándola con su sombra. Ella no parecía estar asustada ni nada, sino más confundida sobre quién era, pero había un elemento en la postura del hombre que le hizo sentir a Draco algo que no había sentido hacia nadie excepto su madre.

Él se sintió protector.

Estuvo a un suspiro de ir directo y alejarla de la vil presencia de Montague, cuando sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —Narcissa le advirtió. —Ellos solo están conversando. Tengo que ir a saludar a algunas personas más, y cuando me vaya no quiero que comiences más peleas, Draco.

El mago suspiró ante el tono de su madre, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Hermione y al bastardo que la miraba con demasiado interés. Él escuchó que su madre se alejaba y la suave risa de Blaise hizo eco en su oído.

—¿Qué? —Malfoy le espetó a su amigo.

—Bueno, no puedo evitar notar el deja vu —el mago moreno sonrió. —Mirando todo lujurioso a Granger…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Draco regresó su mirada acalorada a su amigo.

—El Baile de Navidad —Blaise le recordó. —Mismo escenario, ella luce guapa otra vez, y recuerdo claramente haberte tomado el pelo por haberte comido con los ojos a la "Sangre sucia Granger"…

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Blaise…

—Lo siento —el mago se corrigió. —Solo reviviendo el recuerdo…

—Todos la miraron en el Baile de Navidad —le dijo Draco.

—Buen punto —Blaise estuvo de acuerdo —Pero tú…

Draco no escuchó lo que su amigo iba a decir. Él ya se estaba abriendo camino entre la multitud hacia ella, su paciencia se había ido en el momento que Montague se atrevió a tocarle el brazo. Se dio cuenta con una pequeña dosis de satisfacción que ella parecía incómoda por el contacto, así que desaceleró sus pasos.

—Granger —Draco la llamó cuando estaba a pocos pasos de distancia. No confiaba en sí mismo al estar demasiado cerca de Montague otra vez, especialmente cuando Graham todavía la estaba tocando. —Ven aquí.

—Solo un segundo, Malfoy —ella le sonrió, ajena a su mal humor. —Solo estoy…

—Ahora, Hermione —él exigió, lanzando otra mirada de odio hacia Montague por si acaso.

Ella lo miró exasperada pero de todas maneras fue hacia él, murmurando una rápida disculpa antes de irse. Él la tomó de la muñeca una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y los serpenteó a través de la multitud. La soltó cuando encontró un pequeño espacio para hablar, a una distancia razonable del Montague.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Hermione le preguntó, evidentemente irritada.

—No hables con él —Draco le dijo concisamente. —Es una mierda…

—Pensé que habías dicho que iba a estar bien…

—No tienen nada que ver con los hijos de Muggles —él le dijo, notando que ella se relajaba un poco mientras hablaba. —Él simplemente está enojado con todos.

Eso era cierto. Por lo que recordó y lo que había escuchado, Graham no había estado demasiado molesto con todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre. Había estado más interesado en vivir a la altura de las expectativas del estereotipo Slytherin y ganarse un nombre más que cualquier otra cosa. Era esa patética desesperación que había molestado a Draco.

—Él parecía estar bien —Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Sólo que no puedo recordar del todo de dónde lo reconozco…

—Graham Montague —le dijo Draco, mirando al hombre del que estaban hablando. —Él es a quien los gemelos Weasleys pusieron en el Armario Evanescente en quinto año. ¿Recuerdas? Fue uno de los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial y sus padres vinieron a Hogwarts a buscarlo…

—Oh, sí —la bruja exhaló, volviendo a mirar al hombre en cuestión. —ha perdido mucho peso. Pensé que todavía estaba en San Mungo.

—Hace poco que está afuera —él le dijo, y sus ojos comenzaron a asimilar su apariencia.

Ella estaba absolutamente encantadora y elegantemente brillante. Por más que odiaba admitir algún tipo de afición por los colores de Gryffindor, la mujer lucía jodidamente decente en rojo.

 _«Maldita sea»_

—Te ves bien, Granger —le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. —De hecho, muy bien.

—Gracias —ella le sonrió, observando su elegante traje de gala con ojos de aprobación. —Estás bastante guapo.

—Me alegra que lo pienses, —él le mostró los dientes. — ¿Has tomado algo?

—Todavía no —aceptando una copa de champagne que él sacó de una de las bandejas. —Este lugar es absolutamente impresionante, le debió haberle tomado horas a tu madre.

—Tuvo mucha ayuda —le dijo él.

—Bueno, valió la pena —ella murmuró, sus ojos color avellana rondando por el salón asombrada. —Es absolutamente impresionante.

—Lo sé —la voz de Narcissa capturó la atención de Hermione, y ella le sonrió a la bruja mayor. —¿Cómo estás Hermione?

—Estoy pensando en pedirle que organice mi próximo cumpleaños —la Auror le sonrió a la mujer. —Esto es maravilloso, Narcissa.

—Gracias —respondió la bruja. —En algún momento tendré que mostrarte el resto de la Mansión. En realidad, Draco ¿por qué no la llevas a un recorrido más tarde?

—Por supuesto —él asintió, sus ojos grises echando un vistazo a Hermione por un segundo robado.

—Brillante —la sonrisa de Narcissa se agrandó. —¿Por qué no van y charlan con los invitados? Bailen o algo así.

—En realidad no bailo —Hermione murmuró, su rubor conocido le robaba las mejillas.

—Bien —Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras junto a ella. —Yo tampoco.

—Bueno entonces den un paseo —insistió su madre. —Hay algunas sorpresas esparcidas por ahí así que vayan y disfruten. Y Draco compórtate.

—Siempre lo hago —el joven Malfoy rodó los ojos ante su comentario antes de que ella desapareciera en la multitud. Se giró hacia la bruja junto a él y una vez más encontró admirando su presencia con poca restricción.

Ella estaba mirando a las estrellas que flotaban, al parecer fascinada por la belleza del salón. Sus ojos danzaron sobre varios objetos encantados fascinada y los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron divertido. Ella advirtió su expresión y sus mejillas se oscurecieron con un rubor avergonzado.

—Lo siento —ella se rió un poco mientras hablaba, y Draco tensionó la mandíbula cuando encontró ese gesto ridículamente atractivo. —A veces estas cosas siguen sorprendiéndome.

—Está bien —él exhaló, intentando una sonrisa pero falló. — ¿Quieres que te muestre alrededor?

—Sí, por favor —Hermione asintió.

Ella lo siguió mientras él atravesaba la multitud, llevándola a la fuente multicolor que sabía a arándanos con licor. Luego a los ramos de lirios de plata que hacía pequeños sonidos si jugabas con los pétalos. Él la guió a las esculturas de hielo que bailaban con la música en vivo como si fueran parejas en sus podios.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, las horas habían pasado, y había logrado con éxito charlar con los invitados sin tener ningún tipo de critica por su herencia. Había observado a Draco lanzarle miradas malévolas a Graham Montague durante la noche pero no le prestó atención. Era evidente que tenían algunos asuntos sin resolver de Hogwarts pero se imaginó que Draco tenía problemas con algunas personas de sus días escolares.

Hacia al final de la noche se encontraron sentados solos en una mesa, mirando cómo varios invitados dejaban lentamente la Mansión. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se había sentido tan relajada desde hace bastante tiempo, encontrando eso bastante sorprendente cuando tenía en cuenta la compañía. Era pasada la medianoche y aunque la multitud estaba aminorándose, ella estaba disfrutando demasiado del ambiente para irse.

—¿Adónde fue Blaise? —Hermione le preguntó mientras él se sacaba el saco, quedándose en una camisa blanca.

—Es probable que haya llevado a su cita a su casa —se encogió de hombros, y luego la miró con una expresión seria. —¿Qué es lo que te estaba diciendo Montague antes de que interrumpiera?

—Me pidió un baile —explicó ella, reclinándose en su asiento. —Le dije que no, y luego me preguntó si lo recordaba de Hogwarts, y luego entraste tú.

—¿Puedes recordar si su nombre está en la lista de Rastreadores?

—No estoy segura —la bruja frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar todos los nombres —¿Por qué?

—Creo que deberíamos vigilarlo —Draco arrugó la frente —Es un bastardo furtivo, y se amargó ante los ex Mortífagos después de que nos burláramos de él.

—Pero dijiste que él no tenía nada contra los hijos de Muggles —ella le recordó con una mirada pensativa.

—No creo que lo tenga —le dijo. —Pero el tipo ha estado encerrado por años y ha recibido tratamiento desde que tenía dieciséis. Merlín sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

—Buen punto, —Hermione asintió con sus labios tristes —lo veremos el lunes.

—Y ahora que lo pienso —Draco se frotó la barbilla pensativo. —Probablemente deberíamos mirar a…

—¿Podemos no hablar del caso ahora? —Hermione le preguntó con una mirada suplicante. —Simplemente tengamos una noche libre del trabajo.

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo con una ceja alzada, mirando cómo ella se movía en su asiento y siseaba entre dientes, al parecer incómoda. —¿Qué sucede?

—Mis pies me están matando —confesó ella con un tono bajo, mirando sus zapatos con desprecio. —Nunca fui buena con los tacos.

—Entonces sácate los zapatos.

Él no esperó por su consentimiento mientras extendía la mano y tiraba de su pie así descansaba sobre su regazo. Ella lo miró en silencio y con una mirada confusa cuando él lentamente desató las correas y le quitó el zapato. Colocó su pie con delicadeza sobre el suelo y levantó el otro. Esta vez su vestido se corrió un poco, revelando un poco de su pierna y ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño jadeo.

Si bien sus manos trabajaron en quitarle el segundo zapato, esta vez él le mantuvo la mirada, observandola fijo con una expresión indescifrable. Ella simplemente le regresó la mirada, sus labios un poco abiertos y sus ojos color avellana buscando los suyos. El zapato se cayó al suelo, pero él le sostuvo el pie por un momento, acariciando con su mano derecha la parte posterior de su pantorrilla antes de volver a ponerlo en el suelo.

Hermione apartó la mirada, encontrando que la mirada de él era demasiado intensa. Arregló su vestido de manera torpe para que le cubriera las piernas y miró nerviosa alrededor del salón.

—Gracias —murmuró ella rápidamente, decidiendo que lo mejor era no mirarlo en ese momento.

—Está bien —él contestó ásperamente, observándola con una fachada cuidadosamente cautelosa. Merlín, si sólo ella supiera los pensamientos lujuriosos que le gritaban en su cabeza. —Mira, Hermione…

—Oh, mierda —ella maldijo de repente.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron ante sus palabras, habiendo aprendido hace mucho que ella raramente maldecía. Siguió su mirada sorprendida hacia el otro lado del salón donde su madre estaba hablando con una cierta bruja rubia que ninguno de ellos podía tolerar.

—Skeeter —Hermione frunció el ceño, haciendo que Draco regresara su mirada a ella. —Odio jodidamente a esa mujer.

—Lo mismo —admitió él, riéndose un poco ante su mirada amargada. — ¿Por qué la odias tanto, Granger?

—Esa mujer escribió suficiente mierda sobre mí para ahogar un ejército —le dijo la bruja. —Hace tiempo atrás cuando estaba saliendo con Krum. Luego la metí en problemas porque era un Animagus no registrado y ella me ha odiado desde entonces.

—Ya veo —él le sonrió, divertido por su mirada de malicia hacia la bruja.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a otro lugar? —Hermione le preguntó, luciendo decididamente incómoda con la nueva invitada. —No quiero arruinar la noche con una pelea con ella.

—Seguro —él suspiro. — ¿Qué te parece llevarte a un recorrido como mi madre mencionó?

—Sería genial —ella le ofreció una sonrisa de alivio mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para hacer una escape discreto, y en su apuro, Hermione se olvido los zapatos.

Draco la llevó a los largos pasillos y se detuvo en las distintas habitaciones que su madre había decorado recientemente, manteniéndola alejada, de una manera inconsciente, del sector de la Mansión donde Hermione había sido torturada. Ella sonrió con admiración ante cada habitación y le dijo que su madre tenía un gran don para la combinación de colores, a lo que él simplemente resopló.

—Tengo que admitir —ella susurró mientras caminaban por un pasillo particularmente largo. —En verdad disfruté esta noche.

—Dije que lo harías —él le recordó con una mirada de suficiencia.

—Lo sé —ella admitió, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo. —Tengo que confesar, tenía mis dudas en venir aquí.

—Ya me lo suponía—él la miró rápidamente, y esas nociones traicioneras invadieron su mente. Solos en el pasillo oscuro y ella luciendo muy encantadora, era difícil de ignorar.

—Pero me encantó —continuó ella con una sonrisa imponente. —Y gracias por mantenerme entretenida.

—Entretenida —repitió él, mirando cómo ella parecía reconsiderar sus palabras con un leve rubor.

—Por hacerme compañía —ella se corrigió, poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja, nerviosa. —Te lo agradezco.

—Está bien —dijo Draco en un tono distante, ahora mirándola abiertamente mientras ella jugaba ansiosa con sus manos. Un pensamiento audaz vino a su cabeza, rogando ser expresado, y él no lo pudo evitar. —Entonces ¿tus expectativas han sido satisfechas?

Hermione detuvo sus pasos lentos cuando reconoció la insinuación anterior y se volvió hacia él con una mirada confusa y precavida. Él la vio con esa mirada vacía que ella odiaba tanto, pero sí notó que los ojos de él bajaron a sus labios por un segundo.

—Sí las han sido —ella asintió tímidamente, sintiendo como si él estuviera demasiado cerca aunque había medio metro entre ellos. Intentó pensar en algo más para decir para parecer calmada. —¿Las tuyas han sido satisfechas?

Él le sonrió, y su corazón se aceleró cuando él dio un paso más cerca de ella. Sus ojos volvieron a viajar a sus labios, y ella advirtió la mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

—Casi —él susurró.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para parpadear antes de que él la empujara bruscamente contra la pared, deteniéndose solo por un segundo antes de que él la besara. Y ella le regresó el beso. Tal vez era porque se había servido algunas copas de champagne, o tal vez era simplemente porque Malfoy era endiabladamente atractivo, sería un pecado no hacerlo.

Sólo besos rápidos y acalorados para comenzar, pero cuando él mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, él se aprovechó de su pequeño jadeo. Su lengua era tibia en su boca, talentosa y sedosa contra la de ella. Sus dedos agarraron su cuello desesperadamente y pasaron por su pelo y él empujó todo su cuerpo hacia el de ella, las manos a sus lados y los pulgares rozaban los costados de su pecho. Una de sus manos subió hacia su garganta y ella apenas gimió cuando sus dedos rozaron un punto sensible.

Ella dio pequeño mordiscos, succionó y lamió lo más que pudo de su boca, perdiéndose mientras él pasaba la lengua sobre su labio inferior. Los labios de él dejaron los de ella y succionaron su cuello con ansias, y el gemido que esta vez ella dejó escapar fue fuerte y claro cuando su aliento tibio coqueteó con el húmedo rastro de sus besos.

Ella mordió suavemente su oreja mientras él besaba su garganta, pasó la lengua bajo su lóbulo mientras los dedos de ella continuaban jugando con su cabello frenéticamente. Le besó la mandíbula, saboreando su esencia masculina con la punta de la lengua, cuando los labios de él volvieron a los de ella. Él era brusco y salvaje y ella igualaba sus intenciones, suspirando cuando él la empujaba con más fuerza contra la pared.

Ahora era desenfrenado, y los dientes de ella agarraron su labio inferior mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los omoplatos de él. Ella lo sintió estremecerse por un rápido segundo y él dejó escapar un sonido gutural en su boca. El ruido pareció haberla despertado de su trance, combinado con el fuerte calor duro empujando contra su estómago.

Sus manos encontraron los hombros de él y lo empujó lejos de ella, odiando la forma en el que el pasillo solitario hacía eco de sus respiraciones agitadas. Ella lo miró fijo con los ojos bien abiertos y conmocionados, rogando que su pasión fuera poco visible. Él estaba igualando su mirada con un deseo reprimido, jadeando como ella.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared y Draco miró cómo su pecho se movía, el cuello expuesto y todavía húmedo por sus acciones. Él pensó en volver a besarla, pero la sorpresa en su rostro le advirtió que era una mala idea.

 _Mierda._

.

* * *

 **NdT ¡** **Mieeerdaaaa! ¿Qué te paso Hermione? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Nos debés muuuchas explicaciones, no podes hacer eso después de TREMENDO beso… Esto ciertamente no me dejo satisfecha, o bueno un poco si ¿Ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Otro personaje que se suma... ¿será otro sospechoso? sólo el tiempo dira ;-)**

 **No voy andar con muchas vueltas, solo decirles gracias por ser tan fieles lectoras, las quiero muchisimo. Espero que tengan una buena semana de todo corazón. Un gran beso y abrazo.**


	12. Botones

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XII:**

 **Botones**

.

Él estaba bastante seguro de que iba a matarla. Ella seguía allí, apoyada contra la pared y respirando agitada, su pecho se elevaba y bajaba. Además de su jadeo en pánico, no había hecho ni un sonido; ni siquiera lo había mirado, y lo estaba enfureciendo porque todo lo que _él_ podía hacer era mirarla. Su propia respiración se había calmado y todas sus nociones lujuriosas se estaban disipando para hacer lugar a su impaciencia. Sí, si ella no hablaba, ni se movía o hacía algo, la iba a matar. Metafóricamente, por supuesto.

Finalmente bajó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella estaba entre paralizada y avergonzada y él sabía que estaba decepcionado por su reacción. Hubiera recibido bien la pasión y tal vez incluso esperaba enojo, pero nunca hubiera pensado que ella estaría mortificada. Él no tenía idea de qué hacer sobre la situación y lo estaba frustrando hasta un punto peligroso.

—Lo siento —él la escuchó murmurar rápidamente, y él frunció el ceño cuando quiso moverse. —Me debería ir.

—No te _atrevas —_ Draco gruñó, dando un paso hacia adelante para bloquear su escape. Estaría condenado si dejaba que saliera caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido. —No seas tan jodidamente cobarde…

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Malfoy? —las palabras de Hermione fueron en voz baja y controlada. Se negaba a mirarlo otra vez y él se preguntó si solo hubiera sido más fácil dejarla ir.

—No sé —él se quejó toscamente, tan agitado por su comportamiento. —Pero me niego a tenerte actuando toda malditamente asustada en el trabajo, así que vamos a hablar de esto _ahora._

—Los dos hemos estado bebiendo —ella murmuró rápidamente, ignorando cómo él gruñía. —Solo estamos…

—No seas tonta —él la detuvo, dando otro paso hacia ella. —Ni siquiera estamos un poco ebrios…

—Me dejé llevar —suspiró ella, tan desesperada para alejarse ahora que diría cualquier cosa. Él estaba cerca otra vez y ella solo tenía que irse, tenía que poner un poco de espacio entre ellos, así podía pensar sobre esto. —Fue un accidente.

—Un accidente —él repitió, apretando los puños y dando un paso desafiante lejos de ella. —Quieres decir un error.

Entonces ella lo miro, dándose cuenta que se sentía ofendida por sus palabras. Sabía que lo que habían hecho era tonto pero no le gustaba esa palabra. ¿En verdad él lo veía como un error? Ella sintió una pequeña pero definitiva punzada en su pecho, odiando la manera en la que sus ojos eran fríos y distantes. Su frustración le estaba sacando algunas lágrimas inapropiadas y ella lo empujó a un lado, furiosa con él, y con ella misma, por permitir que sucediera esta situación.

—¿Adónde mierda vas? —Draco le preguntó mientras ella pasaba junto a él, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. —¡Granger!

—A casa —ella espetó por sobre su hombro.

—De ninguna manera —él dijo gruñendo, siguiéndola por el pasillo. —No hemos terminado…

—Sí lo hicimos —la voz de la bruja era ahora implacable, y sus pasos eran largos y rápidos para mantener la distancia. Estaba buscando frenéticamente una chimenea o al menos algo que reconociera así podría orientarse.

—Maldita sea, Granger —él maldijo, casi alcanzándola. —¿Puedes sólo escucharme?

—Me voy a casa —la voz de Hermione era ahora un poco temblorosa, y suspiró aliviada cuando reconoció la sala en la que habían llegado más temprano.

Draco la tomó del brazo justo cuando ella iba a entrar a la sala y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo alterada, esperando lucir lo suficientemente enojada para que él la dejara sola. No tuvo tal suerte.

—Deja de ser tan infantil —él la retó con una voz oscura.

—No puedo hacer esto ahora —ella le negó con la cabeza,alejando el brazo de su puño. —No podemos solo olvidar…

—No…

—Por favor —ella le rogó, y el entrecejo de él se suavizó por un breve segundo. —¿Solo actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado?

Ella ahora estaba a punto de llorar, y él pudo sentir cómo su determinación vacilaba. Él quería hablar de esto, soltarlo todo ahora mientras tuvieran la oportunidad, pero según parece, ella se mantuvo firme en evitar eso por esta noche. Una parte de él sabía que era mejor si se iba ahora. Estaba tan enojado y sabía que tenía una tendencia de hablar sin pensar cuando estaba así.

—Bien —él siseó entre dientes. —Ve a casa y escóndete como una niña patética, pero vamos hablar de esto, te guste o no.

Ella lo miró fijo por unos segundos, sus ojos abiertos y derrotados. Por un momento, pensó que podría inclinarse hacia adelante y lo volvería a besar, así que alcanzó desesperada un poco de polvos flu, y desapareció con el resplandor de las llamas esmeraldas.

Él quedó mirando la chimenea vacía con ojos furiosos, de un color gris tempestuoso mientras intentaba controlar su irritación. La forma en la que ella había actuado había sido exasperante, pero él también estaba enojado en la manera que había manejado las cosas. Él había sido irracional, completamente superado por el enojo. Le había gritado sin control, como un malcriado adolescente que no se había salido con la suya.

Había casi decidido ir tras ella pero sabía que eso solo lo llevaría a más gritos y lo último que quería hacer era decir algo más de lo que se arrepentiría. Sí, él estaba molesto con ella, pero sabía que su reacción solo había empeorado las cosas y en verdad no quería ofenderla.

Todavía podía saborearla en su boca, y los labios le latían ligeramente como consecuencia de sus pequeños besos y mordiscos. Hubiera sonreído si no estuviera tan furioso por sus acciones.

 _«Valentía Gryffindor, mi culo.»_

Salió de la sala con toda la intención de tomarse una ducha fría y ahogar el resto de los besos. Preguntas y pensamientos estaban rondando su mente mientras marchaba por los pasillos, despertando un dolor de cabeza palpitante. Tenía intenciones de quedarse en la Mansión esa noche pero en verdad no le gustaba la idea de encontrarse con alguien más que su madre hubiera invitado a quedarse. Tenía que agarrar sus cosas y luego se podría ir sin ninguna interrupción.

—Draco —escuchó la voz de su madre y gruñó. —¿Te marchas?

—Sí —le respondió sin rodeos mientras ella se acercaba a él en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Narcissa ahora era cautelosa, reconociendo el temperamento de su hijo. —Pensé que ibas a pasar la noche aquí.

—Cambio de planes —él murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras su madre lo miraba. Él podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba curiosa por su comportamiento, y al menos de que él inventara una mentira convincente, no lo dejaría solo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Narcissa, alzando una ceja cuando su hijo tensó la mandíbula. —¿Por qué estás tan enojado…?

—No estoy enojado —Draco mintió, despreciando la manera en la que su madre podía leerlo tan bien. —Solo estoy…

—¿Y dónde está Hermione? —la Malfoy mayor frunció el ceño, no dándose cuenta de la mirada oscura que brilló en los ojos de su hijo. —Creí haberlos visto a los dos dejando el salón de baile.

—Ella se fue a su casa —hizo todo lo posible para que su encogimiento de hombros pareciera despreocupado.

—Oh, ya veo —la bruja rodó los ojos, y por un segundo él entró en pánico de que ella lo hubiera descubierto. —Discutiste con ella, ¿no es así?

—Sí —él asintió después de una pausa. Su teoría era ciertamente más fácil de lidiar que la verdad.

—Ella te saca de quicio —su madre comentó, y él resistió el impulso de gruñir. —Lo puedo ver.

 _«No tienes idea»_

—Me voy a casa —Draco dijo finalmente, y esta vez ella no intentó detenerlo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directo a darse una ducha tan fría que se sentía caliente. Estaba agradecido de que su cuerpo se relajó, el agua que calmaba sus reacciones a Granger. Su mente, sin embargo, seguía siendo una tempestad de preguntas constantes e imágenes que lo atormentaban. Fue a la cama con el comienzo de una obstinada migraña.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando ella no le mandó una lechuza el domingo él había estado molesto, pero no necesariamente sorprendido. Era obvio que ella había estado bastante sorprendida de la manera en que la noche anterior había terminado y él imaginó que estaba analizándolo hasta la muerte. Él se dio cuenta que también lo estaba haciendo. Había hecho de todo para distraerse pero sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a los labios magullados de ella y su pecho agitado.

Pero cuando ella no había aparecido en el trabajo en la mañana, se había indignado. Esperó una hora, y fue jodidamente larga, antes de que saliera de su oficina dando fuertes pisotones en busca de ella. Estaba magníficamente molesto con ella por su cobardía e iba a confrontarla por eso, le gustara o no.

Porque eso es lo que él era.

Se dirigió directamente a la Oficina de Aurores, y después de revisar algunas habitaciones sin éxito, se encontró a sí mismo ante una puerta con una nota escrita con una letra conocida.

 _Ocupado. No entrar_

Patrañas.

Abrió la puerta con un firme empujón y recorrió la sala con una mirada confundida. Él había esperado que fuera la oficina de ella pero en su lugar se encontró en una sala grande y sencilla sin muebles y paredes de piedra. Sus ojos se posaron sobre cuatro figuras en el centro del espacio, reconociendo de inmediato la figura conocida de Hermione en alguna clase de duelo en equipo.

Una de las otras personas le disparó una maldición y ella se giró para esquivarla, en el proceso se dio cuenta que Draco estaba en la sala. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras asimilaba su presencia con un pánico evidente, dándose vuelta con rapidez para contrarrestar la otra maldición.

—¡Alto! —gritó Hermione, y los otros tres detuvieron sus acciones de inmediato, finalmente reconociendo la presencia de Malfoy cuando ella comenzó a acercarse a él.

Por un breve momento él se dio cuenta que Longbottom era uno de los magos en la sala pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar en ello ya que Hermione caminaba enfurecida hacia él, la rabia brillando en sus ojos. El sudor brillaba en una fina capa sobre su piel y él apretó los dientes. Ella lucía afirmativamente furiosa mientras se acercaba a él y la hacía lucir condenadamente radiante, aunque estuviera vistiendo ropa de entrenamiento desaliñada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? —la voz de Hermione resonó en las paredes desnudas y él casi se estremeció. —¿No puedes jodidamente leer?

—Llegaste tarde —él espetó, sus fosas nasales echando fuego. —Vine a…

—Pudiste haber sido jodidamente herido —continuó ella, dándose cuenta que nunca había maldecido tanto en tan corto periodo de tiempo. —¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en ti mismo para que te importe una mierda?

—Me estás evitando—él declaró, su voz tranquila y acusatoria. —No voy a ser ignorado, Granger.

—Te dije que iba a estar entrenando esta mañana…

—¿Qué?—Draco le resopló, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijo. —¿Cuándo?

—La semana pasada —le dijo ella con una mirada determinada. —Cuando almorzamos en el Callejón Diagon…

—Patrañas—él gruñó. —Dijiste que ibas a entrenar el viernes, no hoy…

—Mierda —ella murmuró cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta. Se había olvidado que el día había cambiado, y ahora se sentía como una idiota. —Quise decírtelo, cambiaron los horarios…

—Pero no lo hiciste —él frunció el ceño, disfrutando de la pequeña victoria. —Es por eso que estoy aquí…

—No deberías haber entrado —dijo ella en voz baja, apartando la mirada cuando él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —él exhaló sobre su rostro y ella casi suspiró, notando su mirada penetrante con ansiedad. —Y cosas de las que hablar.

Ella sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y la hizo sentir avergonzada otra vez. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, esperando que él no advirtiera el pequeño temblor de sus dedos. Él estaba parado delante de ella, esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue mirar fijo a su pecho, odiando lo pequeña que él la hacía sentir.

—Está bien —suspiró, dando un pequeño paso lejos de él. —Tengo que terminar aquí y voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme. Vendré después del almuerzo.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo —la miró con enojo, su voz un poco más fría de lo que había pretendido. —Te veo en un par de horas, Granger.

Ella lo vio marcharse, conteniendo la respiración hasta que él dio un portazo. Se mordió el labio, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que todavía seguía un poco hinchado y delicado por el beso. Suspirando hondo, se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Estás bien? —Neville preguntó, pareciendo genuinamente preocupado.

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella con una sonrisa de confianza, mirando a Castor y Jason. —Continuemos.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco no pensó que podía recordar un día cuando el tiempo había pasado tan lento. No se molestó en almorzar y simplemente se obsesionó con su trabajo. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, había comenzado a hacer una lista de las personas quienes pensaban que eran más propensos en ser el asesino.

 _Graham Montague_ : En realidad era una opción evidente. La aparición repentina del tipo de nuevo en la sociedad era suficiente para levantar sospechas, y Montague siempre había envidiado el temor y la notoriedad que venía asociada con los Mortífagos. Si no hubiera estado al borde de la locura, Draco tenía la sensación de que él hubiera manejado la presión bastante bien y hubiera llevado a cabo la tarea de Voldemort con calma.

 _«No como yo»_

Él frunció el ceño cuando recordó su crisis en los baños. En ese momento había tenido tanta vergüenza por ser débil, pero al menos ahora podía deleitarse en el conocimiento de que él no había sido hecho para ese estilo de vida. Él era muchas cosas; frio, cínico y probablemente siempre un poco manipulador, pero era bueno saber que no era malvado. Era reconfortante. De todas maneras, tenía que regresar a su lista.

 _Marcus Flint_ : el hombre siempre había sido siniestro y era raro que pensara dos veces antes de actuar. Si Draco recordaba correctamente, y una rápida revisión en el registro de Flint lo había confirmado, escapó por poco de Azkaban por difundir propaganda en contra de los Hijos de Muggles alrededor de algunas comunidades mágicas. El odio estaba allí e incluso la inteligencia también, pero Draco no pensaba que el hombre fuera realmente capaz de asesinar.

 _Lucian Boley Peregrine Derrick:_ Sí, estos dos tendrán que ser tratados como un par. Habían sido incapaces de pensar individualmente, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle, y harían cosas estúpidas para impresionar. Sus Rastreadores le dijeron a Draco incluso que vivían en el mismo edificio. Les faltaba inteligencia pero eran ignorantes a los límites, y siempre habían sido muy agresivos en Hogwarts.

 _Adrian Pucey:_ Posiblemente el nombre más difícil para que Draco lo escribiera, pero no obstante necesario. Él había sido diferente a los otros Slytherins, menos descarado y violento, pero seguía siendo prejuicioso. Draco había estado más que un poco sorprendido cuando él estuvo relacionado con un ataque Muggle en Ispswich. Aunque Adrian mismo había permanecido inactivo durante la guerra, su padre había muerto durante la batalla, y Draco se preguntaba si su viejo compañero de clases era de los que se vengaban.

 _Hestia and Flora Carrow:_ Al igual que Bole y Derrick, las hermanas raramente harían algo por sí solas. Ellas sin dudas tenían un motivo teniendo en cuenta a su tía y tío, Alecto y Amycus, no habían muerto hace mucho en Azkaban. Siempre habían sido un par misterioso, incluso para Slytherins, rozando la locura. Una vez dicho eso, él no pudo recordar que ellas hubieran lastimado a alguien y los registros estaban bastantes limpios. Solo eran… extrañas, y le resultaba difícil descartar algo viniendo de ellas, incluso asesinato.

 _Graham Pritchard:_ Era poco probable, pero el muchacho solo tenía quince años cuando la guerra había comenzado y él había estado tan desesperado por unirse a los Mortífagos. Pequeño idiota impresionable. También había sido un pequeño malvado bastardo y solo había evitado ser arrestado por su edad. Draco había escuchado un rumor que había intentado realizar reuniones para los que odiaban a Muggles hace dos años atrás, pero no habían encontrado nada, y él no tenía ni una mancha en su Rastreador. Tal vez Draco simplemente no era demasiado aficionado a Graham por el momento.

Fue solo después de que había terminado sus notas sobre Pritchard que Granger entró a la oficina, intentando con dificultad lucir compuesta. Si no hubiera sido por el ligero temblor en su paso y el que se haya negado mirarlo a los ojos, él hubiera creído que ella estaba segura de sí misma.

Fue solo cuando ella se acomodó en su silla que lo miró y él sintió que su ceja hizo un rápido movimiento. La mirada en sus ojos era una combinación de nervios y una actitud desafiante, y se adaptaba a su rostro muy bien. Él había hecho una nota mental para agregar su naturaleza testaruda a la lista de cosas que encontraba atractiva de ella. Genial. También estaba vistiendo ese maldito vestido, el gris con botones en el frente. Con un solo movimiento de su varita y todos esos botones saldrían disparando…

—McGonagall se comunicó conmigo ayer —ella comenzó, carraspeando cuando sonaba ronca. —Ha habido…

—¿En verdad vas a hacer eso? —Draco la detuvo, su tono duro con cinismo. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él hablaba, un pequeño gemido se quedó atrapado en su respiración, pero se recuperó y le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Hacer qué, Malfoy?

—Ignorar lo que sucedió—su respuesta fue rápida y aguda. Ella se estremeció visiblemente ante sus palabras pero a él no le importó, estaba demasiado irritado con ella en ese momento. —Solo pretender que no nos besamos…

—Acordamos en que lo íbamos a olvidar—dijo ella rápidamente, su voz más fuerte de lo que él había pensado.

—Yo no estuve de acuerdo con nada —él le recordó, inclinándose sobre su escritorio. —Esa fue tu idea de mierda…

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? —la voz de Hermione ahora era acalorada. Él la prefería así; enérgica y un poco incisiva.

—Que lo hablemos como adultos —él gruñó, sabiendo que ella odiaba su sarcasmo. —¿O es mucho pedir, Granger?

—Bien—dijo gruñéndole, y él se dio cuenta que probablemente la había presionado demasiado.

Él en verdad no había tenido la intención de hacerla enojar, solo irritarla un poco y ciertamente superar la estúpida etapa de vergüenza. Ahora ella solo estaba enojada como el demonio, y todos esos pensamientos latentes que había suprimido sobre follarla en el escritorio dejaron la esfera de las posibilidades. Qué lástima.

—Creo que puedo decir con seguridad, —ella continuó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, —de que nuestra relación de trabajo es complicada como mucho…

—Eso es quedarse corto…

—Pero finalmente estoy comenzando a pensar que tenemos algo que funciona —ella le dijo, su enojo se estaba disipando pero solo un poco. —Y que a los dos nos tomó mucho esfuerzo para llegar adonde estamos y olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotros en Hogwarts…

—Estoy de acuerdo —Malfoy suspiró en un tono aburrido, observando a sus labios que seguían marcados con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Hay algún punto en tu narración aburrida de nuestras vidas?

—Sí —ella exhaló, lanzándole otra mirada severa e intentando con tanta dificultad ignorar lo bien que se veía hoy. —El punto es que no tengo intenciones de hacer esto más complicado debido a ese incidente…

—Se llama un beso…

—Así que creo que lo mejor sería, —el tono controlado de Hermione vaciló, y ella se preguntó por qué. Su pecho se contrajo pero no le hizo caso. —que nos olvidemos de eso.

Él sabía que no le gustaba lo que ella había dicho, pero odiaba más su lógica. Era exasperante. Él no había olvidado que su pasado fue inestable pero él sin dudas lo había superado. Era claro que ella no, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él había sido el responsable en intimidarla, el que la había hecho llorar.

E incluso si ella había superado todo eso, tenía razón. Su trabajo era difícil en la práctica sin que ellos tuvieran que decidir si arrancarse la ropa o gritar malditamente fuerte. Tenían que atrapar a un asesino, y él tenía que dejar de imaginarla desnuda. Así que él hizo lo que cualquier hombre respetable haría, pegó una sonrisa forzada en sus labios y actuó indiferente.

—Las personas se besan todo el tiempo, Granger —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Sin que signifique nada.

Hermione luchó con fuerza por alejar la decepción en su rostro y hacer caso omiso a la manera en que su pecho decidió tener una punzada. No tenía idea por qué de repente se sintió muy sola y vulnerable pero dejó esas sensaciones de lado. Él tenía razón. Ella había tenido algunos besos que fueron insignificantes, pero ninguno había sido tan apasionado como el que él le había dado. Pero todo eso probaba que él era un buen besador. Nada más. No podía haber nada más.

—Entonces, —ella comenzó— ¿Nos olvidamos de eso?

—Si ese es el juego que quieres jugar, —la voz de Draco fue de repente muy profesional y calmada —me viene bien.

Ella de repente quiso pelearlo, y ¿a qué demonios se refería él con un juego? Quería gritarle por un instante por hacerla sentir tan inútil con algunas palabras bien pensadas. Casi quería volver a besarlo para probarse a sí misma que no había sido una casualidad, y tal vez solo para revivirlo por un segundo. Quería maldecirlo por ser tan indiferente cuando ella estaba secretamente furiosa.

—Bueno —dijo en cambio, jugando con uno de los botones de su vestido, sin darse cuenta que él estaba observando esa acción en particular. —Gracias.

—De nada—dijo él rápidamente, apartando la mirada de los malditos botones.

En algún momento, aunque ninguno de los dos supo cuando, habían silenciosamente acordado que nadie sabría sobre el beso. Al parecer también habían decidido que el tema había sido tratado, y enterrado en el mero fondo de su lista de prioridades, incluso sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera feliz por ello.

—Entonces termina tu historia—Draco le solicitó, rodando los ojos ante su mirada confundida. —¿Sobre McGonagall?

—Oh, sí —ella asintió, todavía un poco nerviosa por el tema anterior. —No le puedes decir esto a nadie, pero Penelope sigue recibiendo cartas amenazadoras, y ha pedido dejar Hogwarts, supongo que esperando que fuera más seguro si ella se marcha.

—Suena razonable —Draco estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ella pidió protección —ella le dijo. —Y pensé que era una buena idea.

—Me parece justo.

—Así que le dije que se podía quedar conmigo por un tiempo —Hermione terminó, sacando algunos pergaminos de su bolso. —Hasta que el asesino sea atrapado.

—Bueno, esa es una maldita y estúpida idea —Draco espetó bruscamente, sus ojos se agrandaron ante su tono. Ella se sintió decepcionada con su objeción, y se preguntó cuando su aprobación comenzó a importarle. —¿Estás loca, Granger?

—¿Qué? —Hermione le frunció el ceño, encogiéndose cuando él se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó sobre ella. —¿Qué tiene de malo? Todo es confidencial, no hay forma en que el asesino sepa dónde ella está

—Quieres poner dos blancos obvios bajo el mismo techo —él le dijo, sonando como a un maestro poco impresionado. Merlín, le gustaba pelear con ella. —Muy inteligente, Granger. ¿Por qué solo no colocas un condenado cartel en tu puerta? "Carnada fácil para psicópata, mata a uno y llévese otro gratis en hijos de Muggles idiotas…"

—Ella necesita ser protegida por un Auror —dijo entre dientes, de manera defensiva. —Tengo las habitaciones suficientes…

—De todas formas, tú estás aquí la mayoría de los días, Granger —él le recordó, volviéndose a sentar. —¿Qué diablos estabas planeando hacer al respecto?

—Eso ya lo he resuelto —explicó ella con una mirada de suficiencia que él casi admiraba. —Ella también estará trabajando en el Ministerio, me las arreglé para conseguirle un puesto en la oficina del Departamento Mágico de Educación. Si estoy ocupada contigo o en otra cosa ella se quedará en lo de Leandra…

—Esto es ridículo —él despotricó, enterrando ese sentimiento protector que ahora parecía acosarlo —Pensé que eras inteligente, Granger. ¿Por qué ella no se puede quedar con ese Auror y punto? Tu falta de sentido común me sorprende…

—No estaba pidiendo tu aprobación, Malfoy —ella le alzó una ceja, sabiendo que era una mentira. —Leandra tiene una familia que tiene que tener en cuenta. La decisión ya está tomada…

—Deberías haber consultado conmigo primero, —él estaba otra vez de pie. —Tu juicio en esto es completamente fuera de…

—Tú no estás aquí para cuestionar mi trabajo como Auror —Hermione también se puso de pie, haciéndole frente a su postura intimidante. —Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

—El asesino es mi asunto —él siseó entre dientes. —Y sus objetivos son sin duda mi asunto…

—Este es mi trabajo —ella le recordó en voz baja. —Proteger personas es lo que hago, Draco.

Él inspiro fuertemente cuando ella dijo su nombre, y de repente se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Sus narices estaban solo a centímetros, y esos pensamientos tentadores de hacer un buen uso del escritorio volvieron a robar su mente. La respiración de ella era ligeramente elevada y él pudo sentir los pequeños jadeos sobre sus labios. Entonces ella también lo notó, y sus rasgos determinados se desvanecieron. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro por unos momentos antes de apartarse rápidamente, y él arrugó la nariz inquieto.

Él sabía que trabajar juntos iba a ser un infierno. Y no esa clase de infierno que habían experimentado cuando recién habían comenzado a compartir su oficina. No, esto era otra forma de tortura.

—Deberías tener más fe en mi capacidad —ella susurró de repente, necesitando su aprobación por cualquier razón.

Él la tuvo en cuenta cuidadosamente, apretando los dientes cuando ella comenzó a jugar con uno de sus botones otra vez. No estaba seguro cuando esos pequeños círculos de plásticos se habían convertido en la pesadilla de su existencia, pero pudo sentir su resolución sobre la cuestión quebrándose. Ella era una Auror entrenada, y una de las brujas lideres que habían luchado en la guerra. No había que negarlo, la mujer podía cuidarse por sí misma. A él no le gustaba la idea para nada, pero ¿qué es lo que podía hacer?

—Hagamos un trato, Granger —exigiendo más que preguntando. — ¿Aceptarías un arreglo?

—No veo por qué debería…

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo —él explicó lentamente, mirándola con una expresión seria que la hizo querer quejarse.

—¿Cuáles son tus términos?

—Si ella recibe más cartas en tu casa —Draco habló en voz baja y reflexiva. —O cualquier cosa, para el caso, que te haga pensar que ella está siendo vigilada o algo así, entonces le vas a pedir a otro Auror que cuide de ella…

—Malfoy, no hay forma de que él sepa que ella va a estar conmigo…

—Escúchame —él suspiró, buscando por paciencia. —Si el asesino averigua que ella está viviendo contigo, estará en mayor peligro, y tú también estarás en su mira. Sabes que tengo razón.

Hermione suspiró, realmente no gustándole lo racional que su oferta era. Había esperado algún intento horrible y egoísta de trato, pero esto parecía perfectamente razonable. También se dio cuenta con cierta confusión definitiva que estaba casi halagada por su preocupación en cuanto a su seguridad. Sabía que probablemente le estaba dando demasiada importancia y que no significaba nada, pero sin embargo estaba complacida por su preocupación.

—Está bien —ella se encontró murmurando, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando una sonrisa muy elegante robó sus labios. Los labios que ella había besado. —Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Bien —él dijo arrastrando la palabra en un tono sedoso, disfrutando del éxito. —Entonces está arreglado.

Así que él se sentía un poco protector sobre ella, estaba seguro que pasaría, tan seguro como sus pensamientos lujuriosos sobre ella desaparecerían. Tendrían que hacerlo. Quizás tendría que comprar un nuevo escritorio y destruir todos los objetos con botones. Quizás solo necesitaba saborearla una vez así su hambrienta curiosidad podría ser saciada, pero dudaba que eso sucediera en corto plazo.

Ella intentó ignorar la manera en que los latidos de su corazón de repente se sentían en sus labios lastimados, y evitó desesperadamente observarlos tanto como fuera posible por el resto del día. Ella robó unas cuantas miradas hacia él durante el día y al instante se arrepintió cuando se enrojeció toda y sintió un cosquilleo inquietante en su estómago.

O bien su cuerpo estaba reaccionando hacia él e intentaba condenarla a reacciones nerviosas cada vez que se atrevía a mirar, o era alérgica a Draco Malfoy. Ella esperaba que fuera lo último.

.

* * *

 **N/A : Espero que la introducción de nuevos nombres no sea demasiado confuso y todos los recuerden de los libros.**

 **Sé que puede ser frustrante como el demonio cuando te dan un poco de romance y luego te lo vuelven a quitar pero me niego a apurar su relación. Simplemente no sería real, especialmente cuando consideramos lo testarudos que estos dos son. De todos modos espero que este capítulo le vaya bien.**

 **Bex-chan**

 **.**

 **NdT : Se que muchas ansiaban este capítulo pero créanme que fui víctima de la naturaleza, ya que me había quedado sin internet porque hace algunas semanas cayo un rayo cerca de casa y dentro de todas las cosas que quemo en la cuadra, cayo mi modem, así que tuve una larga espera, pero acá estoy de regreso.**

 **En fin ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Mucho histeriqueo por parte de los dos si me preguntan, pero bueno ya lo aclaro Bex no le gusta las cosas apresuradas, así que por ese lado me parece bien. Mientras tanto el caso sigue avanzando, ¿tendremos nuevo personaje a la vista? Ya lo veremos, mientras me gustaría ver que piensan ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias por el aguante, les deseo lo mejor. Un beso y un gran abrazo ;-)**


	13. Callejón

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XIII:**

 **Callejón**

.

Penélope se mudó el martes a la noche y a Crookshanks le gustó al instante la nueva residente en el hogar de su dueña. A Hermione le encantaba poder charlar las subtilidades tanto del mundo Muggle como del Mágico con una chica para variar. Ser capaz de mirar _Coronation Street_ y compararla a ciertos aspectos de Hogsmeade era muy bueno.

Sin dudas había sido un buen final para un martes horrible.

El día de Hermione con Malfoy había sido una mezcla horrible de desaires sarcásticos y miradas inoportunas. Si pensaba que Draco había sido frío antes, estaba definitivamente equivocada. Su selección de respuestas monosilábicas y miradas desdeñosas la habían hecho sentir incómoda y tonta, pero había esperado que desapareciera. Había estado equivocada.

El miércoles había sido igual de incómodo, y el jueves simplemente había sido jodidamente vil cuando ella había sido presentada de nuevo al infame temperamento de Malfoy. No pudo recordar exactamente lo que dijo para despertar su furia pero había pasado la mayoría del jueves luciendo un persistente encogimiento ante su voz mordaz. Aquel beso había alejado todas las conversaciones intelectuales que ella había disfrutado tanto, y las bromas inofensivas de las que ella se había regodeado. Extrañaba sus debates ingeniosos y conversaciones estimulantes.

Merlín, que la partiera un rayo, incluso extrañaba el coqueteo.

Draco estaba, de alguna extraña manera, orgulloso de haber mantenido las cosas completamente impersonales entre ellos. De esta manera era más seguro, y él era bueno en protegerse y aislarse de las personas. Sabía por su comportamiento que ella estaba un poco más que perturbada por sus acciones, pero era necesario si en verdad quería ignorar el beso.

Aunque fue más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Recién había terminado de leer una selección de poemas de Seamus Heaney, una de sus recomendaciones, y los había querido comentar con ella, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. También hubo un desarrollo bastante intrigante en cuanto a las políticas del Luxemburgo Mágica del que quería contarle, pero se negaba a permitirse una conversación con ella. Había sido tan talentoso en actuar indiferente ante su presencia que casi se había convencido.

Era viernes, lo que significaba que ella estaría de nuevo retraída y nerviosa, aunque todavía no había establecido por qué. No estaba seguro si eso significaba que ella estaría más irritable con su comportamiento severo, o si simplemente lo ignoraría para centrarse en su odio secreto hacia los viernes.

—Envié la lista de sospechosos a Harry —ella murmuró, y él levantó la mirada para encontrarla leyendo las listas de Rastreadores. —Terry y él han comenzado a vigilarlos por comportamiento sospechoso.

—Bien —Draco se encogió de hombros. Fue un comentario discutible por parte de ella, él sabía que había enviado la lista hace dos días.

—Hoy traje el resto de las cartas de Penélope —continuó ella, todavía buscando en los expedientes. —Deberíamos analizarlas después del almuerzo.

—Bien—él repitió, mirando su rostro con atención y advirtiendo que su mandíbula se tensaba cuando él hablaba.

—Y he arreglado reuniones con algunas familiares de las víctimas —ella murmuró, y él pudo sentir la irritación detrás de su tono. —Me voy a encontrar con el esposo de Parkinson la próxima semana y luego los padres de Creevey. Voy a intentar hablar con los Notts y todavía estoy intentando encontrar a alguien que supiera algo sobre Goyle. En realidad todavía no quiero molestar a la familia de Justin.

Ella estaba divagando un poco pero él estaba demasiado ocupado observando su rostro para darse cuenta. Él vio que sus ojos se cerraron cuando había mencionado a Finch-Flechtley, pero en su totalidad estaba bastante calmada con algunas señales sutiles de irritación. Suspiró, y estaba a punto de murmurar la palabra repetitiva "b" que la fastidiaba tanto, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Así que ayúdame, Draco —y él supo que su aliento estaría tibio por el enojo. —Si dices "Bien" una vez más, te maldeciré desde aquí a Hogsmeade.

Él la quedó mirando fijo por un momento, los ojos de ella ahora sobre él y desafiándolo a presionarla. Por un breve segundo estuvo tentado a probar su suerte, pero en su lugar se encontró riéndose en voz baja ante sus palabras. Estaba casi aliviado de que ella finalmente había iniciado alguna especie de discusión con él. El silencio que había plagado la oficina durante los días que pasaron lo habían dejado intranquilo.

—Hoy estamos un poco irritables, Granger —él comentó, y ella tensó la mandíbula con más fuerza. Su curiosidad pudo más que él. —Pero siempre lo estás los viernes. ¿Por qué será eso?

—No es así —ella negó rápidamente, y sus ojos volvieron directamente a su trabajo.

—Sí es así —él le discutió, decidiendo que hoy estaba de humor para un poco de confrontamiento. Se había estado acumulando desde el lunes y no pudo contenerlo. —Todos los viernes entras con un rostro como a culo abofeteado y te sientas en esa silla toda de mal humor…

—Estás imaginando cosas, Malfoy —ella espetó, pretendiendo leer su pergamino atentamente. —Regresa a tu trabajo…

—Eres una mentirosa terrible, Granger —él le dijo impaciente. Ahora estaba decidido. —¿Esa frase estúpida Muggle no se aplica a ti?

—¿Frase Muggle? —Hermione repitió, rascando bruscamente la pluma sobre el papel. Merlín ¿la estaba molestando a propósito?

—Gracias a Dios que es viernes, o lo que sea —él rodó los ojos mientras hablaba. —Te juro, por qué los Muggles insisten en sacar a ese "Dios" en todo me desconcierta.

—Estoy segura que lo hace —ella dijo bromeando, esperando que él hubiera dejado atrás todo el asunto del viernes. Por supuesto que no fue así.

—Así que explícame, Granger —él insistió, frustrado con que ella aun se negaba a mirarlo. —¿Cuál es el problema?

—No hay problema—ella suspiro, esforzándose en ignorar su enojo, pero no estaba funcionando. —Como dije, estás imaginando cosas, Malfoy…

—En verdad no tengo imaginación, Granger —él le dijo con suficiencia. —Sabes que lo voy averiguar…

—Déjalo ya, Malfoy —su voz estaba comenzando a ponerse severa, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

—No lo creo —él negó con la cabeza. —De hecho, sé que hay un motivo…

—¡No es tu asunto, Draco! —Hermione gritó, golpeando su expediente sobre el escritorio y mirándolo con regaño. —¡Solo déjame en paz!

Draco se estremeció, no tanto ante su voz aguda, pero más ante la comprensión de que él había cruzado una de esas líneas metafóricas. Ella estaba roja de ofendida y él rápidamente enterró la noción de que lucía muy atractiva con sus ojos salvajes y sus mejillas ruborizadas. No, definitivamente no era el momento para eso.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, y él retrocedió otra vez cuando la silla se arrastró ruidosamente sobre el suelo. Sus labios normalmente carnosos formaron una fina línea cuando ella le lanzó una mirada que hubiera hecho llorar a Bellatrix. Se dio vuelta, e hizo un movimiento confuso que a él le costó comprender.

—Granger—él la llamó, molesto cuando ella continuó caminando furiosa hacia la puerta. —¿Adónde vas?

—Afuera—ella murmuró, y él gruñó, levantándose de su asiento.

—Granger, espera—se encontró diciendo. Por alguna razón ella se detuvo, y aunque él lucho para que las próximas palabras no dejaran sus labios, lo traicionaron de todas maneras. —Lo siento.

Él no pudo recordar haber visto nunca a una persona darse vuelta tan lentamente, pero se encontró con su mirada cuando finalmente los ojos de ella se posaron en él. Pudo verla, buscando por algún rastro de falsedad o falta de sinceridad. Nunca antes había sentido cómo alguien lo examinaba tan a fondo, pero él se mantuvo firme. Se sintió como una eternidad antes que una mirada de aceptación cruzó por sus rasgos.

Ella regresó lentamente a su silla y se sentó, mirando sus movimientos con más intención de la que pudo evitar. Dudó antes de relajarse en su silla, examinando su rostro otra vez antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios. Por un momento él pensó que ella se burlaría por haberle ofrecido una de sus disculpas raras, pero en vez de eso ella levantó el expediente.

—Revise todos los Rastreadores —ella le dijo, entregándole un pequeño conjunto de pergaminos. —Pero si tú quieres volver a revisarlos…

—No, está bien —él dijo rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando recordó que en verdad hoy había sobre usado esa palabra. Él tendría que continuar. —Confío en tu juicio.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió un poco, pero el pequeño gesto envió una ola de arrepentimiento que lo atravesó. Era evidente que sus planes de permanecer indiferente ante su presencia estaban fracasando. Maldición.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El resto del día probó ser tranquilo, y por eso Hermione estaba agradecida. Las cosas apenas eran como habían sido, de hecho no estaban ni cerca de estarlas, pero al menos él le estaba concediendo más que algunas sílabas al final del día. Ella se había encontrado sonriendo un par de veces, y la calidez pareció derretir el comportamiento glacial que había sido tan fuerte en los días anteriores.

Para cuando ella se fue a su casa, se sintió calmada. Había sido un manojo de nervios y tensión desde su beso, constantemente nerviosa en su presencia. Pero las cosas estaban mejorando. Posiblemente. Solo esperaba que su suerte le durara el fin de semana y la nueva tregua la recibiera el lunes.

Penélope estaba sobre la conexión Flu, esperándola, y ella le sonrió cálidamente a la otra bruja. Por supuesto que fue forzada. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. Hermione se iría primero a su casa por Red Flu, como siempre lo hacía, sólo como una medida de precaución.

Penélope resultó ser una cocinera decente, y había insistido que era lo menos que podía hacer por la protección y hospitalidad de Hermione. A las seis de la tarde, las dos brujas estaban saboreando un muy delicioso estofado de carne y mirando las noticias. Fue en ese momento que Hermione recordó que hoy había acordado ir a visitar a Ginny.

—Maldición —Hermione musitó, llamando la atención de su compañera. —Tengo que salir esta noche. ¿Te importaría ir por Red Flu a lo de Leandra por algunas horas? No me debería tomar mucho tiempo.

—Seguro —la linda bruja sonrió.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Bueno, era hora —la pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga que salía de la chimenea. —Estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías olvidado.

—Así fue —Hermione admitió con una pequeña mueca. —Lo siento, sé que he sido una inútil últimamente, es que he tenido tanto…

—Deja de parlotear —Ginny la calló, guiándola para que tomara asiento en la sala de estar, donde una copa de Merlot ya la estaba esperando sobre la mesa ratona. —Creo que ya habíamos estado de acuerdo en que ha sido difícil localizarte las últimas semanas.

—Lo siento, Gin —ella frunció el ceño, tomando un satisfactorio sorbo de su vino. —Sé que he sido una inútil últimamente…

—Basta—La Weasley levantó la mano. —Sí, eres inútil para mantenerte en contacto, etcétera. Sólo cállate de una vez así te puedo decir la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Ahora, Hermione nunca había sido de ese tipo de chicas gritonas que había visto en los programas americanos, pero de todos modos un grito salió de su garganta. Se arrojo sobre su amiga y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Maldita sea, Hermione —Ginny murmuró, apartando las manos de su amiga. —Esperaba más de ti, ya tuve que lidiar con todo el asunto emocional de mi mamá…

—¿De cuánto estás?

—Dieciocho semanas —la pelirroja sonrió. —Harry se moría por decírtelo pero ya lo estoy utilizando como excusa para todo. Pretender ser hormonal es divertido.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti —ella le sonrió a su amiga, dándose cuenta que no podía esperar para ver a Harry y felicitarlo. —No lo puedo creer. ¿Quién más sabe?

—Le hemos contado a Ron y a mis padres, —explicó Ginny, moviendo una copa de agua. —Queríamos contarte antes de decirle al resto de la familia. Ya sabes que Ron te hubiera mandado una lechuza o se le hubiera escapado durante una llamada por Red Flu.

—Por supuesto —ella se rió ante lo predecible que era su viejo amor. —En verdad no puedo creer que Harry no me mandó una lechuza…

—Él sabe que lo hubiera matado —ella le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —la expresión de Hermione se tornó en preocupación. —Sé que realmente está muy ocupado en este momento y tú…

—No te preocupes —la pelirroja exhaló. —Él estuvo aquí el martes cuando le conté y dijo que iba a intentar venir a casa una vez por semana. Estoy segura que todo este drama pronto terminará y luego él se tomara un tiempo libre. De todas formas, los primeros meses son fáciles, la mayoría de las mujeres solo exageran…

—Lo sé —la bruja dijo exhalando. —Pero aun así debería estar cerca. Podemos enviar a alguien más para que se una a Terry…

—Hermione —su amiga dijo lentamente. —Está bien. Sé de qué se trata el trabajo de Harry y en verdad está bien. Mamá ya ha estado aquí todo los días y sabes que lo va a seguir haciendo así que estoy bien. Sé que si realmente lo necesito, Harry vendrá a casa.

—Y si me necesitas, —ella dijo con una sonrisa —estaré aquí en un segundo…

—Eso es suponiendo que Malfoy no te mantenga ocupada, —Ginny rodó los ojos, y Hermione luchó contra la mirada de culpabilidad que amenazaba capturar su rostro. —Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con el hombre?

—Van bien —Hermione se mantuvo concisa a propósito. En verdad no quería hablar sobre él por miedo de que pudiera escapársele algo y revelar algo que no debería. —No hablemos sobre mí, esta es tu noche.

Hermione nunca realmente se había considerado una chica especialmente maternal, pero encontró que hablar sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley era fácil. Sabía que Ginny era bastante joven para tener un bebé, veintiuno para ser exactos, pero parecía que era algo genético. Molly había tenido sólo dieciocho cuando tuvo a Bill, y era muy obvio para Hermione que su amiga caería en el rol naturalmente. El tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando te enteras que tu amiga está embarazada.

—Son casi las diez —la Auror comentó frunciendo el ceño. —Me tengo que ir, Gin. Tengo que ir a la tienda antes que cierre.

—Está bien —ella suspiró. —¿Vienes el próximo fin de semana?

—Por supuesto —ella asintió, levantándose de su asiento. —Tengo que enviarle a Harry una lechuza para decirle que ya sé. También me voy a comunicar con tu hermano.

—Sí, deberías —Ginny asintió. —Él va a regresar a Londres pronto, así que vamos a tener que organizar algo.

—Suena genial —la Auror sonrió, preparándose para Aparecerse en la tienda local. —Nos vemos la próxima semana, Gin.

—¡Buenas noches!

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando el escenario cambió, Hermione se encontró en uno de los oscuros callejones detrás de la pequeña tienda. El habitual hombre parcialmente sordo le vendió leche y pan, informándole que tuvo suerte porque estaba a punto de cerrar. Eran quince minutos de caminata hacia su casa si no iba a prisa, pero le encantaba el camino. El invierno que se aproximaba había hecho las noches muy oscuras, pero ella pudo distinguir una atmósfera pesada en el cielo, tapando la luna.

Aunque no importaba, las farolas eran brillantes y ella ni una vez se había sentido intranquila en su área. Estaba rodeada por casas agradables, similares a la de ella, y decidió que iba a disfrutar del aire frio y las calles vacías. Estaba de buen humor después de la noticia de Ginny, y no pudo evitar el ligero salto en su paso.

Entre las múltiples razones de por qué la noticia había sido maravillosa, era por el hecho de que había sido la única cosa que la había distraído con éxito de pensar en Malfoy por más de una hora. Ya amaba al niño por eso.

Es curioso cómo un ligero cambio en la brisa puede estimular la imaginación cuando estás solo, y Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba bastante sola en ese momento. Solo estaba a cuatro minutos de su casa, pero se detuvo en seco y miró alrededor, notando sus nervios cuando ni si quiera había un gato a la vista. Solo había algunas ventanas iluminadas, pero no lo suficiente, y no pudo si quiera escuchar el sonido calmante de un televisor a distancia.

Una farola parpadeó, y todas esas suposiciones infantiles que no pudo evitar registrar invadieron su cabeza. Colocó los dedos entrenados sobre su varita, ya decidiendo que era bastante tonta. Aún así, apresuró su paso.

Los callejones sombríos que estaban entre cada dos o tres casas eran las grietas en su valentía. Siempre los había odiado desde niña, asumiendo que las cosas estaban merodeando en el negro que ellos proporcionaban. Apartó su mirada de ellas, decidiendo que era mejor no satisfacer su repentina mente hiperactiva. Ahora no faltaba mucho. Ella estaba en su camino.

Solo algunos pasos más…

Estaba cruzando el último callejón antes de llegar a su casa cuando sintió el doloroso apretón alrededor de su brazo. Su otra mano se extendió para alcanzar su varita, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y dejo caer el pan y la leche. La mano forzuda se envolvió en ambas de sus muñecas y ella sintió una madera afilada contra su garganta. El callejón era más oscuro cuando ella estaba dentro, entre las sombras.

Su mejilla estaba presionada contra la fría pared de piedra, la varita ahora estaba tocando su otra mejilla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron lo más que pudieron pero no consiguieron distinguir a quienquiera que fuese. Ella pensó que era un mago pero cuando lo escuchó lanzar un encantamiento silenciador en voz baja lo confirmó. Su entrenamiento de magia sin varita se mezcló en su cabeza, pero una voz oscura y casi familiar pausó sus pensamientos.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Granger —él dijo gruñendo, pero su tono se oponía a sus palabras.

Ella estaba intentando desesperadamente localizar la voz pero los golpes de su pecho eran fuertes en sus oídos. Podía oler el sudor y a sidra y le estaba haciendo arder la nariz. Él sabía su nombre, ella conocía la voz.

 _«¡Piensa Hermione, piensa!»_

—Deja de retorcerte—él siseó. —Ya dije que no quiero lastimarte…

—Bueno entonces tal vez deberías bajar tu varita —ella respondió, complacida en que su voz sonaba firme.

Ella sintió la varita astillada moverse lentamente de su mejilla de nuevo a su cuello, y giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver a su atacante. Mientras sus ojos se agrandaban al reconocerlo, sintió que su grito de sorpresa quedó atragantado cuando presionaron con más fuerza la varita sobre su piel.

—Flint —ella logró decir un poco ahogada, y ella se preguntó por qué sentía menos miedo del que debería. —¿Qué estás haciendo…?

—Dile a tus amigos que me dejen en paz —Marcus le advirtió, su voz rasguñando su cerebro.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Potter y Boot —él espetó sus nombres, y ella sintió las gotas de su saliva desparramarse sobre su rostro. —Sé que me están vigilando.

Ella asimiló sus rasgos, dándose cuenta que él seguía siendo el mismo Slytherin repulsivo que recordaba. Nunca había sido atractivo, y las líneas de estrés sobre su rostro no ayudaban. Lucía agitado y perturbado, casi desequilibrado. Todo sobre su rostro implicaba que había sido diseñado solo para el mal.

Pero sus instintos la estaban calmando. Tenía un presentimiento de que si él la hubiera querido muerta, ya lo hubiera hecho. Tenía que saber por qué estaba allí. Si tenía que hacerlo, estaba bastante segura que sabía suficiente de magia sin varita para arrojarlo lejos de ella. Al menos, eso esperaba.

—Te estamos vigilando —ella confirmó asintiendo temblorosamente. —Tenemos que descartar personas…

—Yo no he matado a nadie, —él vociferó, arrugando la nariz disgustado.

—Tú odias a los hijos de Muggles, —Hermione explicó lentamente, su voz temblando un poco ahora que vio el odio en sus ojos. —Y estuviste involucrado con Voldemort…

—Odio a los malditos Sangre sucias —él dijo furioso, y ella sintió sus dedos presionando su cuello en vez de su varita. —Pero no tengo ningún motivo para matar a Mortífagos…

—Bueno —Hermione susurró, estremeciéndose cuando sus dedos apretaron un poco más. Si apretarían con más fuerza ella tendría que utilizar su magia. —No sabemos eso…

—¡No me estás escuchando! —él grito, golpeando la cabeza de ella contra la pared.

Ella se quejó ante el impacto e intentó desesperadamente ordenar sus pensamientos dispersos. Él la había desorientado, ella tenía que alejarlo. Él seguía hablando y su voz infame vibraba en su cabeza adolorida.

—¡No soy yo! ¡No tengo nada que ver con esto! —él estaba gritando, sus dedos apretando su cuello, casi con desesperación. —Tienen que dejar de vigilarme…

—¿Por qué? —Hermione logró gruñir, ordenando sus sentidos tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Así me puedo ir! —Flint estaba casi histérico ahora y ella empezó a sentir miedo. —¡Ni siquiera están cerca del real asesino! ¡Sé quiénes son sus sospechosos y están muy alejados! Tiene que mirar más de cerca…

—¿Tú sabes? —ella intentó recuperar el aliento bajo los dedos temblorosos de él. Solo un poco más de tiempo y podría ser capaz de concentrarse. —¿Tú sabes quién…?

—Tengo una teoría —él la detuvo con brusquedad. —Y si tengo razón, voy a ser el próximo, y si tus malditos amigos no me dejan solo no podré ser capaz de…

Hermione lanzó toda su energía hacia adelante y lo hizo volar lejos de ella. Miró rápidamente a su rostro y se dio cuenta que no estaba histérico por el enojo, era miedo. Se apresuró en alcanzar su varita, pero el inevitable _clap_ de Aparición retumbó en el callejón solitario.

Ella se dejó caer contra la pared, intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Tocó suavemente su garganta, encontrándola adolorida por el hostigamiento de Flint. También tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza que le palpitaba y se estremeció cuando sintió el tibio deslizamiento de sangre manchando su cabello.

Salió trompicando del callejón, su corazón seguía golpeando a un ritmo agitado. Corrió torpemente hacia su casa, tropezándose y golpeando las paredes conocidas cuando estaba adentro. Tenía que irse, tenía que contarle a alguien. Alguien quien supiera sobre el caso y pudiera asegurarle. Ella esperaba que más de un nombre viniera a su mente. Malfoy.

Cuando su mano hurgó en el pote de polvos Flu, se fue al suelo estrepitosamente, pero logró juntar lo suficiente y recitó la dirección de él lo más claro que pudo con su voz temblorosa. Salió de la chimenea de él, aterrizando sobre su piso de madera con un fuerte golpe. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, miró alrededor y casi entró en pánico cuando encontró la sala vacía.

—¿Malfoy? —lo llamó mientras se adentraba cautelosamente en la sala a la sala. —¡Malfoy!

Ella escuchó los pasos en el piso de arriba, y ella detuvo sus movimientos, suspirando aliviada. Él apareció en el marco de la puerta unos segundos después, luciendo tanto molesto como confundido por su presencia. Vio su apariencia y frunció el ceño cuando asimiló su ropa y su pelo despeinado, pasando por alto su estado de asustada.

—Maldita sea, Granger —comentó con una voz curiosa. —Te ves como la mierda…

—Draco —ella respiró, genuinamente aliviada de verlo. —Tengo que…

—Granger —él la interrumpió vacilante, su rostro de repente tornándose oscuro y sospechoso. —¿Esos son chupetones?

—¿Qué? —ella preguntó, llevando la mano a su cuello. Todavía le dolía, pero se sintió un poco avergonzada por su suposición. —No, son moretones…

—Seguro —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, intentando ocultar su disgusto. —Creo que…

—No, Draco por favor, —ella susurró, intentando encontrar las palabras. —En verdad lo son. Flint, él…

—¿Flint? —él espetó su nombre, acercándose a ella.

Él pudo ahora ver su angustia, y la pequeña cinta de sangre deslizándose por su cuello. El sentimiento de protección reprimido que había sentido en el cumpleaños de su madre nubló su cabeza y se sintió alerta. Ella estaba asustada, era obvio ahora que la miraba bien. Él nunca la había visto así, casi patética y vulnerable, y lo odiaba. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Siéntate —él le exigió, haciendo un gesto a su sillón y mirándola con atención mientras ella se sentaba con cuidado. —Explícame qué está sucediendo.

—Él me atacó cerca de mi casa —ella le dijo lentamente, ya un poco más calmada por su compañía y extrañando la mirada posesiva que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Te atacó —él repitió con una furia apenas disimulada. —Sabía que era él…

—Draco —ella le rogó. —Por favor, cálmate y déjame explicarte…

—¡El maldito te atacó, Granger! —él vociferó, necesitando estrangular a Flint, y sintiendo como si fuera su derecho. —Ese imbécil está…

—No, déjame hablar—ella hizo una mueca, y él la observó con atención. Tenía que calmar las nociones de protección que le apuñalaban la cabeza y escuchar sus palabras. —No fue normal. Él estaba desesperado. Quería que Harry y Terry lo dejaran de vigilar. Dijo que sabían que era un sospechoso…

—Ahora nuestro principal sospechoso —dijo Draco, sentándose junto a ella en un intento de aminorar su enojo. Él estaba intentando permanecer calmado así ella podía explicarse, pero estaba requiriendo mucho control, y la sangre no estaba ayudando.

—No —ella negó con la cabeza, incluso más agradecida por su presencia ahora que estaba más cerca. —Él estaba asustado, dijo que era el próximo. Dijo que no era él, que pensó que podría saber quién era. Tuvo una oportunidad perfecta para matarme pero no lo hizo…

—¿Piensas que estaba diciendo la verdad?

—Sí —ella asintió dudosa, frunciendo el ceño cuando rememoró la escena otra vez en su cabeza. —Estaba petrificado…

—Pero él te lastimó, —Draco gruñó cuando la sangre alcanzó su cuello, haciéndole acordar de sus moretones —Estás sangrando, Granger.

—Sí —dijo ella distante, apenas escuchando sus palabras. —Y él dijo…

—Déjame ver tu cabeza, Granger —él le habló en un tono más suave. Su estado actual era de pronto más importante que las revelaciones sobre Flint.

Él esperaba que ella le discutiera pero lentamente se dio vuelta así su espalda estaba hacia él. Él se detuvo por un momento antes de alcanzar su cuello y empujar su cabello a un lado. Era suave excepto por los mechones pegajosos engrasados con su sangre. Sus dedos subieron suavemente por su cuello, moviendo a un lado los rizos y buscando la herida. Debió haberla encontrado porque la escuchó quejarse cuando él apartó un rizo de cabello particularmente húmedo.

—Quédate quieta —le dijo en voz baja.

Él inhaló hondo mientras lo miraba, pero rápidamente sacó la varita de su bolsillo y murmuró un rápido hechizo de sanación. Luego pasó su varita sobre el pequeño chorro de sangre y murmuró otro encantamiento, mirando cómo la sangre desaparecía mientras acariciaba su piel con la varita.

Ella se estremeció un poco ante sus acciones pero de lo contrario no hizo ningún comentario o movimiento. Cuando hubo terminado, él le tocó con cuidado el hombro así ella se daba vuelta hacia él.

—Gracias —ella dijo con una débil sonrisa. —Pero en serio estoy bien, Draco. Tenemos que hablar de esto antes de que me olvide.

—Está bien —él asintió, tranquila de que había dejado de temblar y parecía más relajada. —¿Así que no crees que sea el asesino?

—Sé que sigue siendo una posibilidad —ella admitió. —Pero él estaba histérico y parecía desesperado, y estaba convencido que él sería la próxima víctima.

—¿Dijo por qué?

—No —ella suspiró. —Él solo quería que Harry y Terry dejen de vigilarlo, supongo así podía irse.

—Él pudo estar mintiendo, Granger —él le recordó siendo sensato. —Esto solo puede ser un truco, así puede hacer lo que quiere y pasar desapercibido.

—Lo sé —la bruja susurró. —Pero entonces ¿por qué no me mató?

Él no sabía qué contestar a eso. Y en su mente dudaba que Flint fuera realmente capaz de asesinar. Aunque hubiera elegido apoyar a Voldemort en la Guerra, apenas había desempeñado un papel. El hombre podía haber sido sádico, pero no era del todo psicótico.

—Está bien —Draco exhaló lentamente, decidiendo que él confiaría en su juicio por el momento. —¿Qué es lo quieres hacer?

—Tengo que contarle a Harry —ella murmuró rápidamente. —Y tengo que decirle a Penélope que se quede en la casa de Leandra esta noche…

—Yo puedo hacer eso —él le aseguró, levantándose de su sillón. —Les enviaré lechuzas en un minuto.

—Gracias —ella lo miró, sorprendida cómo él siempre parecía estar no afectado y estaba seguro sobre qué hacer. La hacía sentir segura.

—¿Qué hay de Flint? —él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No lo sé —ella murmuró, buscando en su rostro como si este fuera a contener la respuesta. —Una parte de mi piensa que deberíamos cuestionarlo pero me pregunto si no simplemente será mejor solo vigilarlo por ahora. Si el asesino viene por él, Harry lo sabrá, o si Flint estaba mintiendo, entonces Harry notaría cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

—Vamos a hacer eso entonces —Draco decidió por ella, agarrando algunos pergaminos y una pluma de su mesa ratona. —¿Qué quieres que le diga a Potter?

—Simplemente que no pierdan de vista a Flint, —dijo ella encogiéndose. —Le diré todo mañana. Sé que se preocupará y me querrá ver, pero no tengo la energía para explicarlo todo otra vez esta noche. Le contaré mañana.

—Está bien —Draco asintió mientras escribía una nota rápida a Potter. —¿Y a Clearwater?

—Solo dile que ha habido un incidente, pero sin mucho detalles —ella le dio instrucciones, mirándolo pensativamente. —Dile que será mejor que se quede en lo de Leandra esta noche y voy a ir mañana en la mañana.

—Bien —él asintió distraído mientras terminaba de escribir. —Mi lechuza está arriba, regresaré en un minuto.

Ella vio cuando se fue de la sala y odiaba sentirse nerviosa otra vez sin que él estuviera allí. Estaba inquieta en el sillón y se mordía las uñas, deseando que él se apresurara. Todavía podía sentir la sombra de los dedos de Flint marcando su piel. ¿Ella pensaba que era el asesino? No. ¿Flint la había asustado? Sí.

Ella sabía que era un Auror y había batallado con los Mortífagos a granel, pero ella había estado completamente sola. Fue su propia culpa por caminar a casa cuando sabía que había un asesino suelto, cazando a hijos de Muggles. En verdad tenía que ser más cuidadosa. Lo escuchó regresar y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Listo —dijo él mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento.

—Gracias.

—Está bien —él le aseguró, mirando sus rasgos y estando satisfecho de que ella se había relajado. Aún así quería más detalles sobre el comportamiento de Flint, pero lucía bastante agotada, y decidió que su curiosidad podría esperar hasta mañana.

Ella miró alrededor de la sala cuando el silencio se estableció entre ellos, y su mirada se posó sobre la mesa ratona. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció la tapa del libro, y se acercó para levantar la novela con sus dedos curiosos. _"Memorias Privadas y Confesiones de un Pecador Justificado"._ Ella le dijo que lo leyera, y estaba silenciosamente contenta de que él había escuchado su sugerencia.

—Lo estás leyendo —ella comentó, mirándolo, y él se movió incómodo. —No me contaste.

—Apenas nos hemos hablado recientemente, —él le recordó con una ceja alzada.

Su expresión de satisfacción flaqueó cuando él habló, decidiendo que realmente no quería recordar su última semana juntos. Se sentía bien que le volviera a hablar, tal vez demasiado bien para ella para realmente comprender.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece? —ella le preguntó, esperando que la conversación pudiera mantenerse ligera.

—Es interesante —él admitió, y ella estaba aliviada que él había evitado dirigir la conversación de nuevo a los días tensos antes de ahora. —Algo del idioma Escocés es un poco difícil, pero no he leído mucho todavía.

—Sí, el lenguaje de Hogg es muy difícil al principio —ella estuvo de acuerdo, pasando los dedos sobre las paginas. —Pero se hace más fácil cuando avanzas. ¿Ya has leído la parte cuando Gil-Martin aparece?

—No —él negó con la cabeza, divertido por la manera en que su rostro se había iluminado al instante mientras hablaba del texto. —También leí los poemas de Heaney que recomendaste.

—¿Lo hiciste? —ella sonrió, sin ser capaz de reprimir el deleite ante su comentario. —¿No son hermosos? ¿Leíste "Cavando"? ¿Qué piensas de…?

—Granger —él se acercó lentamente. —Es tarde, si en verdad quieres, podemos hablar sobre eso en la mañana.

—¿La mañana? —Hermione le cuestionó, evidentemente desconcertada.

—Sí —él le confirmó con un tono seguro de sí mismo. —Esta noche te vas a quedar aquí…

—Malfoy —la bruja lo interrumpió, apartando la mirada para ocultar su rostro ruborizado. ¿Él quería que ella se quedara? ¿Aquí? Sin dudas eso no era sabio. —Eso no es necesario, estoy segura que voy a estar bien…

—No es una opción, Granger —él sonrió ante su incomodidad. —Te quedas.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que este capítulo haya sido bueno a pesar de la falta de calor entre nuestros favoritos. Los textos mencionados fueron los de James Hogg "** _ **Memorias Privadas y confesiones de un pecador justificado**_ **" (un libro asombroso…¡en verdad te hace pensar!) y los poemas de Seamus Heaney (simplemente hermosos).**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Bex-chan**


	14. Frágil

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XIV:**

 **Frágil**

 _._

 _«Seguro que está bromeando…»_

—Por favor, —Hermione forzó una risa condescendiente —estás bromeando.

—Raramente "bromeo", Granger —dijo él, irritado ante sus palabras. —No puedes ir tu casa…

—Bueno, ciertamente no me puedo quedar aquí —ella resopló.

—¿Por qué no?

—Creo que es bastante obvio el porqué —ella lo miró severa.

—Si te refieres a lo que pienso —Draco le contestó lentamente. —Entonces estás exagerando.

—Eso depende —ella ladeó la cabeza como pensando. —¿Qué supones a que me estoy refiriendo?

—No intentes jugar con mi cabeza, Granger —él frunció el ceño. —Sabes de lo que estoy hablando; nuestro beso.

Hermione se encogió ante sus palabras terminantes. Encontró bastante fascinante como él podía hacer eso, sonar tranquilo y agitado a la vez. Sin dudas era un talento que envidiaba. Era articulada y brillante, pero él tenía la habilidad de ahuyentar su inteligencia cuando le convenía. Bastardo.

 _«Espero no estar sonrojándome»_

—Bueno —ella comenzó en una voz ahogada. —Entonces es obvio que puedes ver el problema…

—Es un problema si tú lo haces uno —él regañó. —Esperaba un poco más de madurez de tu parte, Granger.

—Solo que creo que no es apropiado —ella frunció el ceño, evidentemente ofendida por su comentario. —Siempre me puedo quedar con Ginny, o en la Madriguera…

—Pero en vez de eso viniste aquí —él le recordó. —Mira, tengo habitaciones de sobra todas con baños adjuntos, en verdad no tendría que haber ningún problema con mi ofrecimiento.

—Malfoy…

—Al menos que —él la detuvo, frustrado por su reticencia. —¿Tu vergüenza sobre ese _accidente_ pesa más que tu preocupación por tu seguridad personal?

—Por supuesto que no es así —ella suspiró derrotada.

—Entonces está decidido —él sonrió victorioso. —Te mostraré tu dormitorio.

Con un suspiro de resignación, ella lo siguió con una sonrisa secreta de gratitud. La preocupación por su bienestar agitó algo cercano a halago en su estómago, pero rápidamente lo ignoró. La guió por las escaleras en silencio y ella admiró la casa, observando con un pequeño mohín que su casa era más grande que la de ella. Sin embargo, no era oscura y tradicional como lo esperaba, y definitivamente aprobaba su elección de colores; colores neutrales con algunos inevitables destellos de color verde oscuro.

Él la condujo a una habitación con una cama de dos plazas, paredes color crema y muebles costosos, incluyendo un escritorio y un sillón. Era muy detallado y elegante, y ella solo pudo imaginar lo que podría ser el dormitorio de él si este fuera un dormitorio para huéspedes. Él encendió una luz y ella le ofreció un pequeño gesto de consentimiento.

—Hay algunos libros en el escritorio si quieres leer algo —él le informó con un tono aburrido, entrando a la habitación. —Estoy bastante seguro que hay una copia de _"Una Historia de Hogwarts"_

Ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras él retiraba algunos textos del cajón y los ponía a su alcance. Abrió una puerta al otro lado del dormitorio para mostrarle el prometido baño adjunto, antes de encaminarse hacia el placard. Ella no pudo ver lo que había adentro, pero él movió de un lado a otro los contenidos por un momento antes de seleccionar una camisa holgada y la arrojó sin cuidado sobre la cama.

—Esto te servirá para que duermas—le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros distraído antes de acercarse a ella. —Si quieres puedes servirte un trago o lo que quieras…

—Estoy bien —ella le dijo con una sonrisa cansada, decidiendo que el edredón lucía irresistiblemente cómodo. —Esto es perfecto.

—Mi dormitorio es la puerta al final del pasillo —él explicó, señalándolo para aclararlo. —Golpea si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré —ella asintió, y él se dio vuelta para dejarla sola. Ella no estaba satisfecha con el final de su conversación, y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de la decisión en menos de un minuto, de todas maneras lo llamó —¿Malfoy?

—¿Sí? —él se detuvo y giró hacia ella, alzando una ceja desconfiado cuando se acercó nerviosa.

Ella hizo una pausa y estudió sus facciones por un atisbo de un segundo, leyendo su expresión confundida con una mirada triste. Él contempló en hacerle otra pregunta para detener su comportamiento desconcertante, pero cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho se hundió en su garganta cuando ella se inclinó para darle un delicado beso sobre su mejilla.

—Gracias, Draco —ella exhaló mientras se apartaba, captando su mirada curiosa por un segundo antes de adentrarse en la habitación. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Granger —él murmuró, justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione esperó escuchar sus pasos que se retiraban, conteniendo el aliento hasta que escuchó que una puerta se cerró. Se sacó los zapatos y luego la ropa, dándose cuenta que su camisa olía a él; fresca y viril. De hecho, toda la casa olía a masculino y fresco, y no pudo evitar inhalar mientras se abotonaba la camisa, sintiéndose un poco pícara cuando la tela le hizo cosquillas en la piel de sus piernas.

Pasó los dedos sobre su escritorio antes de mirar los libros que él le había dejado. Decidió que un poco de Shakespeare posiblemente la ayudaría a dormir, y sacó _Titus Andronicus_ de la pequeña pila de libros antes de acomodarse en la cama.

Después del Segundo Acto, y la violación y mutilación de Lavinia, Hermione decidió que probablemente no estaba tan cansada como inicialmente había pensado. Su cuerpo se sintió cansado y lento, pero su mente estaba viva con preguntas. ¡No podía creer que había sido atacada! ¡Y ella era un Auror! Debería haber sido capaz de lidiar con un maldito hombre.

Pero no, la habían atrapado con la guardia baja, y había estado cansada. Era un Auror decente, había probado eso muchas veces. Tal vez el comportamiento de Flint había molestado sus instintos, y ella tenía que saber el papel que él jugaba en el caso.

Miró nerviosa la puerta, justo como lo había hecho siete veces antes. No pudo evitar pensar en esas películas y cuentos donde el guapo protagonista molestaba a la heroína en su sueño con atrevidas conversaciones de alcoba. No era que quería eso, por supuesto, simplemente lo había tenido en cuenta. Posiblemente había tenido la expectativa. Tal vez lo había esperado.

Ella gruñó de una manera bastante indecorosa y arrojó el edredón pesado antes de que se fuera silenciosamente caminando hacia la puerta y con mucho cuidado dejó la habitación. Salió en puntas de pie como una adolescente rebelde por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, dándose cuenta que tendría que haber traído su varita para alejar la oscuridad. Después de chocarse con una cómoda y casi tropezarse con sus propios pies, se encontró en la cocina.

Luego de abrir la cuarta puerta de la alacena encontró un vaso, y se sirvió un poco de agua. Inclinándose contra la encimera, tembló cuando un escalofrío subió por sus piernas desnudas, y besó un poco el sudor en la base de su espalda.

Escuchó un pequeño movimiento y se tensó cuando un débil brillo se filtro por la puerta, seguido por un muy confundido Malfoy, vistiendo más ropas que ella. Una camiseta y un pantalón pijama holgado para ser exactos. Maldición, ahora ella definitivamente se sentía…revelada. Él dirigió su varita hacia ella y una pequeña mirada de comprensión robó sus facciones, seguido rápidamente por una ceja alzada. Sus ojos fueron desde sus tobillos desnudos hasta sus mejillas ruborizadas, y ella sabía que nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, pero sintió un tirón en esa zona sensible bajo el estómago cuando él le sonrió.

—¿Te desperté? —ella preguntó, levantando el vaso para ocultar el temblor de sus labios.

—Sí —él respondió sencillamente, haciendo que la punta de luz de su varita desapareciera. —¿Todo bien?

—Tenía sed —ella mintió, incomoda por la oscuridad. —¿Podrías crear más luz, por favor?

—Pensé que te sentirías cohibida —Draco murmuró, haciendo caso omiso a su pedido. —¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Granger?

—No —dijo ella a la defensiva. —Solo encuentro un poco inquietante no poder verte.

—Ya veo —él suspiró, y ella lo escuchó moverse. —¿Por qué eso debería molestarte, Granger?

—Solo lo hace —ella susurró, observando con atención su sombra que se aproximaba. —Disculpa por haberte despertado.

—Está bien —dijo él, y ella pudo distinguir cómo se encogía de hombros.

—No pude dormir —ella admitió en voz baja, sintiendo que él se acercaba. —Estaba pensando sobre Flint. ¿Supones qué…?

—Podemos hablar de eso en la mañana —Draco insistió, inclinándose sobre ella para tomar un vaso.

—Bueno —Hermione asintió sin aliento mientras su cuerpo se rozaba con el de ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Servirme un trago, —él contestó, acercándose más a ella para alcanzar el grifo. —Estás en el camino, Granger.

—Supongo que lo estoy —ella estuvo de acuerdo, moviéndose un poco pero no lo suficiente.

—Deberías regresar a la cama, Granger.

Ahora él estaba lo suficientemente cerca que ella podía distinguir las líneas y las sombras de su rostro. Tal vez fue porque él le había ofrecido una cama para pasar la noche, o había sido sorprendentemente decente cuando ella había recurrido a él sintiéndose afectada. Solo Merlín sabía por qué había decidido que sería una buena idea levantar los dedos y acariciar suavemente con las puntas sus mejillas. Y luego pasar por su frente, y bajar por su nariz.

Ella pudo sentir su respiración calmada contra la palma de su mano, y sus toques delicados se posaron sobre sus labios. Si de alguna manera él estaba afectado por sus acciones, ella no pudo sentirlo ni verlo. Él solo se quedo ahí parado, orgulloso e indiferente. Ella sintió esta noche ganas de sobrepasar los límites.

Draco observó su sombra mientras ella lentamente se inclinaba hacia él, ladeando la cabeza. Le tomó cada ápice de su control no arrojarla contra la encimera y no rendirse ante su lujuria, o gritarle por atreverse a tentarlo. Solo cuando él pudo sentir su aliento contra su barbilla, decidió decir las palabras que sin dudas se arrepentiría cuando luego atendiera una erección inapropiada.

—Vete a la cama, Granger —él la reprendió duramente, y de inmediato sintió cómo ella se alejaba. Él luchó contra el suspiro de decepción que amenazaba traicionarlo y escuchó cómo ella se retiraba de la cocina apresuradamente.

Bajó el vaso de un golpe sobre la mesada, sin importarle si el ruido la sobresaltaba, y apoyó las manos sobre la encimera. Agachando la cabeza, dejó escapar un gruñido que fue un poco más pesado de lo que hubiera querido.

—A la mierda con todo —se murmuró a sí mismo, esperando hasta que escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de ella cerrarse antes de marcharse. —Merezco ser malditamente santificado por eso.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando Hermione despertó, la mañana seguía oscura con el frío de noviembre, pero una rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que eran casi las siete. Estaba bastante segura que Draco seguiría durmiendo, y la sequedad en su garganta definitivamente necesitaba saciarse. Contempló ponerse sus pantalones vaqueros, pero decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Solo había podido descansar algunas horas y no quería perder su energía.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó por si había algún ruido, escuchando solo la suave respiración de Draco al final del pasillo. Convencida de que podría lograr tomar un trago y regresar arriba antes de que él se despertara, agarró su varita y bajó las escaleras, lanzando un rápido _Lumos_ para que la guiara.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y se estremeció cuando el resplandor irritó sus ojos somnolientos. Se los frotó mientras entraba a la cocina y se dirigió directo al fregadero por un vaso de agua, totalmente ajena al invitado sentado a la mesa.

—Bueno, esto es una novedad interesante.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito asustada cuando giró de golpe para apuntar su varita a la voz conocida. El frágil vaso se estrelló en algún lugar detrás de ella pero lo ignoró cuando se dio cuenta quién acababa de darle tremendo susto.

—Zabini —ella exhaló aliviada, bajando la varita y poniendo la mano sobre su pecho para calmar su corazón acelerado. —¿Qué estás…?

—Espera un segundo —él la detuvo, sonriendo un poco mientras la observaba. —Solo esperemos por Draco…

—Está durmiendo —Hermione explicó, todavía recuperando el aliento.

—Estará aquí en un segundo —Blaise insistió, el regocijo fuerte en su elegante rostro.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que escuchó los leves y apresurados pasos del piso de arriba. En cuestión de segundos, Draco estaba en la sala, con el torso desnudo y sujetando su varita. Sus ojos frustrados fueron a ella de inmediato, absorbiendo su postura nerviosa, antes de ver los fragmentos de vidrio junto a ella.

—Demonios, Granger —él murmuró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. —Nunca pensé que serías tan torpe…

—Es mi culpa, Draco —Blaise habló, finalmente llamando la atención de su amigo. —Le di un pequeño susto.

Los ojos de Malfoy se lanzaron hacia su acompañante de manera inquisitiva antes de volver a ver a Hermione y advirtió su atuendo revelador. Dio un paso hacia adelante inconscientemente para intentar bloquear algo de su figura de la mirada pícara y animada de su amigo.

—Blaise —Draco saludó finalmente. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Te olvidaste? —el mago moreno robó otra mirada a Hermione. —Te dije que tenía un día libre y dijiste que deberíamos juntarnos a desayunar temprano y hacer un partido de Quidditch. Algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo se van a encontrar con nosotros más tarde…

—Mierda, —el rubio frunció el ceño, ahora recordando la conversación —me olvidé…

—Puedo ver eso —Blaise sonrió, atreviéndose a mirar otra vez audazmente a la silenciosa hija de Muggles. —¿Supongo que a las siete era demasiado temprano para ti?

—Siete no es temprano, Blaise —él resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Siete es simplemente estúpido.

—Depende de lo que prefieras —Blaise se encogió de hombros. —¿Te gustaría que cambiemos la hora?

Draco se giró para ver a Hermione por un momento, sus ojos posándose sobre los moretones marcando su garganta. Las pequeñas huellas violetas manchaban su piel oliva y le recordó que ella podía seguir estando conmocionada por su encuentro con Flint, y él seguía sin saber toda la historia. Regresó hacia la expresión entretenida de su amigo y exhaló.

—Tal vez deberíamos posponerlo…

—No seas tonto, —Hermione lo detuvo, volviéndose a ganar su atención —yo me tengo que ir a mi casa…

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? —él le preguntó, arqueando una ceja dudoso.

—Estoy segura que ahora está bien —ella le aseguró, diciéndose a sí misma que no volvería a caminar sola en la oscuridad hasta que todo esto terminara. —Además, tengo que explicarle todo a Harry y pasar a buscar a Penélope. Mi casa es segura, solo tengo que recordar no salir a pasear sola en la noche…

—Obviamente —Draco le rodó los ojos. —No te mataría utilizar algo de esa inteligencia, Granger

—Anotado —ella le frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada cuando escucho reír a Blaise. —Te mandaré una lechuza más tarde así podemos hablar bien de todo.

—Está bien —él acordó con un pequeño gesto, arriesgando otra mirada a sus piernas bien torneadas

—Me iré a vestir —ella se sonrojó cuando pasó al lado de él y fuera de la sala. Draco la observó marcharse con una mirada indiferente antes de girar lentamente hacia su amigo quien estaba con una sonrisa muy presumida.

—¿Qué? —Draco espetó, agitando su varita para limpiar los cristales rotos.

—Bueno —Blaise se rió, descansando la barbilla sobre su palma. —Estoy intrigado.

—No comiences —el rubio advirtió, sentándose en frente de su amigo. —Necesitaba un lugar para quedarse…

—Así que le ofreciste tu cama…

—Ella fue atacada anoche —Draco le dijo lentamente, y los ojos de Blaise se agrandaron sorprendido. —Ella vino aquí…

—¿Quién la atacó? —Blaise preguntó.

—Flint…

—¿Marcus Flint? —el hombre de pelo oscuro confirmó.

—¿Entonces él es quien mató a Pansy y a los demás?

—Granger no lo cree —Draco negó con la cabeza. —Al parecer él estaba un poco paranoico y le dijo que pensaba que él era el siguiente. Dedujo que Potter lo estaba vigilando así que la amenazó, dijo que tenía que irse.

—¿Y ustedes dos le creen?

—Ella sí —Malfoy suspiró. —Yo no estoy seguro.

—Maldita sea—Blaise exhaló, antes de que su sonrisa regresara. —¿Entonces supongo que las marcas en su cuello no son de tu boca?

—No —Draco gruñó, mirándolo impaciente. —Supongo que él la agarró de la garganta en algún momento…

—Entonces ¿no te la follaste?

—No —él repitió, su enojo aumentando.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy un poco aliviado por eso —Sé que eres un hombre cambiado y todo eso, pero no me imagino fallándote a una sangre su… a la hija de Muggles Granger.

—Suficiente —Draco siseó, frunciendo el ceño, intentando ignorar el comentario de su amigo sobre el linaje de Hermione. —No me la follé, dejémoslo así.

—Muy bien—él estuvo de acuerdo, sabiendo los límites del temperamento de Draco, especialmente a la siete de la mañana. —Lo siento, amigo, todo este asunto de la igualdad todavía me confunden cada tanto.

—Lo estás haciendo mejor que la mayoría —Malfoy suspiró, sabiendo que era verdad. Era probablemente la razón principal de que habían permanecido cercanos a lo largo de los años, incluso si Blaise cometía un error de vez en cuando. Si no hubiera sido por el enfoque práctico del Ministerio a sus ideas prejuiciosas, probablemente lo estaría haciendo mucho peor que sus compañeros de clases.

—Aunque para ti se hace fácil —Blaise le dijo, una mirada extraña robando sus rasgos. —Qué curioso, apuesto a que la mayoría de las personas hubieran pensado que habrías luchado…

—He trabajado con demasiados hijos de Muggles muy capaces para seguir creyendo en eso —Draco admitió, no por primera vez. Había tenido debates similares con Blaise antes. —Además mi madre nunca en realidad estuvo muy metida en el asunto de la pureza de la sangre. Creo que ella y el Ministerio me han deslavado el cerebro con éxito.

—Esa palabra no existe—Blaise se rió, aunque Draco pensó que había sonado un poco forzada.

—Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy —Draco suspiró, todavía incómodo con debatir sobre la guerra. —¿A qué hora nos vamos a encontrar con tus amigos?

—Cerca de las nueve.

—¿Nos preparo el desayuno? —el rubio preguntó. —¿O quieres ir algún lugar?

—¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de la que siempre hablas? —Blaise le sugirió. — _¿El Cambria?_

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo, justo cuando escuchó los pasos de Hermione bajando las escaleras.

Vestida completamente y un poco menos nerviosa, entró a la cocina y le ofreció a Blaise una sonrisa educada antes de girarse hacia Draco.

—Te mandaré una lechuza más tarde —ella asintió a su colega. —¿Puedes traer tus notas de la lista de sospechosos el lunes?

—Lo haré —él asintió, preguntándose por un momento si ella recordaba sus demostraciones de afecto de la noche anterior, pero una rápida mirada a Blaise le recordó que no le podía preguntar exactamente ahora. —¿Recuerdas dónde está la chimenea?

—Sí —ella lo agració con una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias, de nuevo.

—Está bien —él la despidió rápidamente, sabiendo que Blaise estaría sonriendo ante su evidente incomodidad.

—Disfruten su juego —dijo ella mientras se apartaba de él, haciéndole un gesto al otro mago. —Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Zabini.

—Siempre un placer, Granger —Blaise sonrió mientras ella se marchaba, esperando por el zumbido de la Red Flu antes de volver a hablar. —Creo que la prefiero en tu camisa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la pequeña come libros tendría…

—Zabini —Draco le advirtió con un tono bajo —Es demasiado temprano para que seas un imbécil. Dame una hora y algo de desayuno y entonces podre lidiar con eso.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione había decidido ver primero a Penélope y eran cerca de las nueve cuando regresó a su casa, teniéndole que haber explicado todo a Leandra. Cuando regresaron a su casa por Red Flu con Penélope, Harry ya la estaba esperando, sentado en su sillón con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Regresaré a la cama —Penélope se excusó, sintiendo que los dos necesitaban privacidad.

—¿Quién está vigilando a Flint? —la bruja cuestionó mientras Penélope se fue al dormitorio que Hermione le había proporcionado.

—Terry estará allí en media hora —Harry explicó, acercándose para estudiar las manchas en su cuello. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —ella le aseguró, sonriendo ante su consideración.

—Cuéntame todo.

Así que lo hizo, ella le explicó cómo él la había agarrado. Como Flint había sabido que estaba siendo vigilado y cómo casi le había rogado que le dijera a Harry y a Terry que dejaran de vigilarlo. Cómo estaba convencido de que él iba ser la siguiente víctima, e incluso cómo parecía estar en pánico. Ella le dijo a su mejor amigo que creía en Flint, y recibió escepticismo que igualaba al de Draco después de esa confesión. La única cosa que no mencionó era que ella se había pasado la noche en la casa de cierto mago rubio.

La conversación finalmente se derivó al embarazo de Ginny, aunque Harry se las arregló para lanzar algunos comentarios del tipo "ten cuidado"

—Es obvio que vas a ser la madrina —él le dijo.

—Es que solo no puedo creer que vayas a ser padre —Hermione le sonrió, ahogando un bostezo y dándose cuenta que apenas había logrado cuatro horas de sueño anoche. Se iba a dirigir directamente a la cama una vez que él se fuera, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Lo sé —él suspiró feliz. —Me alegra que Ginny pareciera estar segura porque yo no tengo idea.

—Tonterías —ella acalló su duda. —Eres genial con Teddy.

—Ya veremos —él contestó con un bostezo lento. —¿Crees que…?

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el Patronus de Terry embistió en la sala de estar de Hermione. El encantamiento en forma de zorro detuvo sus pasos fantasmas delante de Harry, y la voz de Terry llenó la sala.

 _Flint está muerto. Ven lo más pronto posible._

El hermoso hechizo se disipó mientras el dúo asimilaba la información. Hermione se puso de pie primero, pasándose los dedos temblorosos por su pelo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Flint apenas había estado solo por treinta minutos, pero luego Justin apenas había estado solo por treinta minutos en su oficina. Ella estaba enojada, despreciando la culpa que sentía.

 _«Podrías haberlo llevado para interrogarlo._

 _Podrías haberle ofrecido algún tipo de protección._

 _Él te dijo que era el próximo, y no hiciste nada»._

—¡Maldita sea! —ella maldijo, agarrando uno de sus jarrones y arrojándolo contra la pared. Su respiración agitada mientras miraba la lluvia de cerámica salpicar contra la pared. Era impresionante.

—Hermione —Harry la alcanzó, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre su espalda —Cálmate…

—¡No! —ella sacudió la cabeza furiosa, apartando su mano lejos de ella. —¿Cómo es posible que él supiera que te habías ido, y logró matar a Flint en media hora? Simplemente no es posible. ¿Tienes alguna idea que él supiera que estaban vigilando a Flint?

—No —Harry negó con la cabeza, su tono entrenado y calmado. —Hermione, sabemos que este tipo es listo. Logró matar a alguien en el Ministerio por el amor a Merlín. Debí haber esperado que Terry viniera…

—No hagas eso —ella suspiró. —Es imposible vigilar a alguien todo el tiempo. No podrías haber sabido.

—Entonces no te atrevas a culparte —él dijo mordazmente. —Conozco esa mirada en tu rostro, Hermione.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Vete a dormir un poco —él sugirió, palmeando su hombro cuidadosamente. — Estás agotada. Haz tu trabajo después de que hayas dormido.

—Bueno —ella asintió, dudando que obedecería sus palabras.

—Tengo que ir a lidiar con esto —él se alejó de ella, apresurándose a la Red Flu. —Te mandaré una lechuza lo más pronto que pueda.

Hermione apenas había tenido la chance de asentir antes de que las llamas de color esmeralda lo envolvieran y ella quedó sola. Se quedó quieta por unos momentos, mirando fijo a la chimenea antes de que sus ojos recorrieran el jarrón roto. Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y limpiar el desorden pero decidió no hacerlo.

Lo prefería roto.

Fue a su escritorio y escribió una nota a Draco. La pluma se sentía pesada en su mano, y se preguntó brevemente si podría aplicar la frase "ligero como una pluma" para agregar un poco de ironía a su situación.

 _Draco:_

 _Flint está muerto._

 _Ven cuando puedas._

 _H. Granger._

Con movimientos lentos, ató la carta a la pata de May y vio cómo la hermosa ave se alejaba de ella. La culpa empujaba las lágrimas hacia sus parpados y las dejó caer en silencio por sus mejillas. Las contó. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, y luego se detuvieron. La determinación de agotamiento se filtraba por sus poros y tensionó su mandíbula.

Estaría condenada si dejaba que esto la venciera. No, ella había lidiado con suficientes psicópatas sedientos de sangre para dejar que este lo venciera.

Pero, Merlín, se sentía agotada.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Ellos habían estado jugando por una hora, y Draco estaba comenzando a aburrirse, y el viento de invierno no estaba ayudando.

Draco estaba volando alrededor en su escoba con sus nuevos conocidos cuando advirtió la lechuza de Hermione que se aproximaba. Descendió al suelo y se desmontó de su Firebolt para dejar que el ave conocida descansara sobre su brazo. Tan pronto Malfoy había logrado quitar el pequeño papel de la pata de la lechuza, esta salió volando, dejándolo un poco perplejo. Leyó las pocas palabras con los ojos agrandados, gruñendo cuando asimiló la nueva información.

—Draco —escuchó la voz de Blaise llamándolo. —¿Está todo bien?

—Problemas en el trabajo —Malfoy le dijo a su amigo mientras aterrizaba junto a él. —Flint está muerto.

—Mierda —él murmuró cuando Draco le mostró la nota. —¿Tienes que irte?

—Lo siento, amigo —el rubio explicó, recibiendo un gesto de comprensión antes de Aparecerse en la casa de Hermione. Ella estaba junto a la ventana, tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Draco.

—Granger —él habló cuidadosamente, observándola mientras ella se daba vuelta lentamente para mirarlo. —¿Estás bien?

—Ya tuve suficiente de esto —ella murmuró, y él pudo distinguir el resto húmedo de lágrimas entre sus pestañas. —Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Hermione —él dijo suspirando, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se apartó de la ventana con movimientos aletargados. —Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos…

—No —ella interrumpió, su voz ronca por el agotamiento. —Él está ganando y tenemos que detenerlo.

Draco vio cómo ella prácticamente se arrastró hacia él. Pudo casi sentir la sensación de culpa que estaba irradiando de ella, y supo que apenas había dormido en su casa. Eso, combinado con la nueva tensión, estaba evidentemente succionándole la energía.

Ella lucía frágil cuando dio un traspié hacia él, agarrándose desesperadamente del brazo que él le había ofrecido para sujetarla. Sus ojos revolotearon, batallando contra su fatiga con poco éxito.

—Tienes que dormir, Granger —él le dijo severamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella accidentalmente frotó la nariz sobre su pecho. —Apenas puedes mantener la cabeza en alto.

—Tenemos que trabajar en esto, —ella argumentó, pero su voz era vacía y en un tono bajo —tenemos que…

—Tienes que descansar —él insistió, y con un bostezo desanimado, ella asintió, aceptando.

Él pasó el brazo alrededor de su espalda, y la otra bajo sus rodillas. Intentó hacer el agarre los más impersonal posible, pero fue bastante difícil con ella apoyándose dócilmente sobre su pecho. La llevó con cuidado a su dormitorio, aliviado que ella estaba lo suficientemente consciente para decirle qué puerta era.

La acomodó delicadamente sobre la cama grande y la cubrió con una manta mientras ella dejaba que sus almohadas la abrazaran. Satisfecho de que ella estuviera cómoda y que se permitiría dormir, se dirigió a la puerta, pero su voz lo detuvo.

—¿Te podrías quedar? —ella murmuró, sus ojos abriéndose por un momento. —¿Así podemos trabajar en esto en el momento que me despierte?

—Simplemente duerme —Draco le ordenó, rápidamente dejando el dormitorio con toda la intención de hacer una rápida salida por la chimenea. En cambio, él se instaló en el sillón de ella dándose cuenta que en verdad iba a esperar hasta que ella despertara.

Merlín, ayúdalo. No se atrevía a decepcionarla.

* * *

.

 **NdT : Feliz de poder traerles otro capítulo, como siempre disculpen por la demora, pero siendo honesta el calor en mi ciudad es agobiante, así que apenas he podido prender la computadora, sin que se recaliente y se ponga todo rojo, por momentos siento que puede explotar jaja… lo sé… ya pide cambio, pero no hay cash, así a seguir luchando con lo que tenemos.**

 **Eeen fin, ¿qué tal el nuevo capítulo? Alguna que otra sorpresa, seguro que lo de Flint no se lo esperaban, cuando pensamos que había nuevo sospechoso, desaparece formando parte de la lista de los asesinados… así que aca puede pasar de todo cuando menos lo esperan. Y bueno en cuanto a nuestra parejita, la verdad que sí, nuestro Draco se merece un premio por contenerse tanto antes las confusas señales de Hermione, así no hay quien aguante jajaja…. Ahora estará jugando en su territorio, veremos que sucede….**

 **Y buenos mis queridos lectores siendo éste el último capítulo del año, me despido deseándoles lo mejor para este 2017 que comienza….otro año más de estar agradecida por tenerlos a ustedes del otro lado de la pantalla, acompañándome en las aventuras que les traigo. A pesar de los desafíos difíciles que la vida me está poniendo este momento, créanme que con sus comentarios me alientan mucho a seguir adelante. En verdad muchísimas gracias por todo.**

 **Realmente les deseo lo mejor, mucha luz para disfrutar los momentos buenos y tratar de sacar una enseñanza de los momentos no tan buenos, la vida es una lección constante, así que no se duerman. Los quiero muchísimo y nos estaremos viendo pronto.**

 **Festejen, pero ojo con la sidra y la pirotecnia que los quiero enteritos para el próximo capitulo jajaja. Un gran beso y abrazo que traspase la pantalla. ¡Las quierooo!**

 **¡FELIZ 2017!**


	15. Fresas

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XV:**

 **Fresas**

.

Hermione vertió agua hervida en dos tazas, agregando un poco más de leche en la taza de Draco. Una sonrisa divertida jugó con sus labios, provocada por la evidente decepción de Draco cuando ella le dijo que no tenía té Earl Grey en la casa. Tal vez compraría un poco la próxima vez que fuera de compras. Solo para asegurarse. Después de utilizar su varita para remover los cafés, se dirigió de regreso a la sala de estar y puso la taza verde delante de su invitado.

—No sé cómo puedes beber café amargo —le dijo, mirando cómo ella se sentaba en el sillón, en vez de unirse a él en el sofá. —Sabe a mierda.

—Cuestión de opiniones —ella murmuró, tomando un buen trago de su bebida. —Hay muchos Europeos que estarían en desacuerdo contigo. Te apuesto que Blaise toma su café amargo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es italiano ¿cierto? —Hermione preguntó, recibiendo un rápido movimiento de cabeza. —Bueno, a ellos les encanta su café, te apuesto que tienen cafés expresos…

—Nunca he prestado atención —Draco la detuvo rodando los ojos. —Los hábitos de consumo de mis amigos en verdad no me interesan…

—Nos estamos desviando de tema —ella suspiró. —¿Seguían jugando Quidditch cuando recibiste mi lechuza?

—Sí, —él asintió, mirando tanto con temor como fascinación cómo un aspecto de tenacidad se apoderó de su rostro.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando?

—Cerca de una hora —él respondió después de una pequeña pausa.

—¿Supongo que no… —Hermione se arriesgó, agarrando una pluma y sus expedientes —…estabas jugando con algunos de tus antiguos compañeros de clases que pueda descartar de la lista? Si algunos de los ex Mortífagos estaban jugando entonces no pudo haber…

—Sabes que ya no los veo —Draco frunció el ceño. —Eran algunos muchachos de la oficina de Blaise, pero ninguno de ellos eran de Hogwarts. Solo Blaise y yo.

—Diablos —ella exhaló, obviamente decepcionada. —Es decir, me lo suponía, era solo una ilusión.

—Granger, —Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, casi cautelosamente. —Pareces menos… afectada por la muerte de Flint que la de los demás.

—Él no era exactamente un buen hombre —ella razonó, acariciando distraídamente su cuello lastimado. —Al menos Parkinson y Nott lograron vivir como personas normales. Incluso Goyle se mantuvo alejado de la oscuridad, como tú…

Dejó la frase en puntos suspensivos, clavándole una mirada distante. Lo tuvo en cuenta cuidadosamente por un momento, y él se movió incómodo mientras sus ojos lo estudiaban. Ella examinó su rostro como nunca lo había hecho antes y sintió algo en su pecho que bajó a su estómago.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —él cuestionó, incómodo con la mirada reflexiva que ella le estaba dando.

—Me has probado que estaba equivocada —finalmente dijo, reticente a dejar de mirarlo. —Tú has…

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Flint? —Draco le preguntó, sintiendo que la conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado particular para su gusto. Él había tomado la decisión de distanciarse de ella y tenía la intención de atenerse a eso. Incluso si ella lucía ridículamente fascinante con su expresión pensativa y casi perdida. Lucía desinhibida, y su imaginación lo adoraba.

—Tal vez nada —ella murmuró, jugando ansiosamente con su trabajo. —Supongo que es más fácil ser profesional cuando especialmente no me agrada la víctima. Creo que no avancé mucho con el trabajo después de los de Justin…

—Estuviste bien —él le aseguró, tomando algunas de las notas de ella para compartir la carga. —No creo que hubieras podido suspender el trabajo si lo hubieras intentado, Granger.

—Estoy decepcionando a demasiada personas —ella ignoró su intento de humor, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. —¿Podemos trabajar revisando todo, por favor? No quiero detenerme hasta que encontremos algo útil. Solo…

—Vamos a trabajar todo el tiempo que quieras, Granger —él le ofreció, resistiendo el impulso de ofrecerle más consuelo. Eso sería ir desafiantemente en contra de su decisión de permanecer indiferente.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El martes, Hermione viajó por Red Flu a la Mansión Bateman cerca de Epsom, un hermoso edificio que pocos podían ver debido al Encantamiento Fidelius. Henry Bateman la estaba esperando en un sillón antiguo en su estudio, completo con las estanterías anticuadas y bustos pretenciosos de ancestros. Ella estaba un poco decepcionada al decir que Bateman era todo lo que había esperado del esposo de Pansy.

El mago no podría haber sido más joven de cincuenta años, con pelo de color zorro ártico y un rostro con arrugas. Era elegante de una manera refinada, y ella sospechó que él podría haber recomendado una lista de sabrosos vinos con fechas y tonos que hubiera rivalizado con la de un conocedor. Era adinerado, pero su arrogancia la penetró. Hubiera dicho que era similar a la de Draco, pero no lo era. Malfoy tenía una elegancia y un encanto definitivo a su arrogancia, mientras que Bateman solo parecía francamente insolente.

—Señorita Granger —él la saludó, haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas menos interesantes en la sala. —Llega tarde.

—Lo siento —Hermione murmuró, no siendo realmente sincera. —He estado ocupada con todo…

—¿Esto llevará mucho tiempo? —él preguntó, evaluándola, aunque ella no lo sabía.

—Esperemos que no —ella exhaló, ganándose un resoplido de su parte. —Solo tengo algunas preguntas…

—Manos a la obra —él ordenó, alcanzando una copa de lo que parecía coñac. —Cuanto menos tiempo pase con la famosa y supuestamente _gran_ Auror hija de Muggles, quien ni siquiera puede localizar a un pequeño asesino, jodidamente mejor.

Los dientes de Hermione se tensionaron sobre su lengua y se puso rígida antes las palabras de él. No podía negar que había tocado un punto sensible, pero se negó a involucrarse en una pelea de gritos con un extraño sobre su capacidad de Auror e investigadora. Ya se lo estaba cuestionando ella misma lo suficiente sin algún aristocrático pomposo intentando fastidiar sus dudas.

—Bien —ella logró chasquear la lengua en señal de desaprobación, sacando su equipo de escritura para tomar notas. —Entonces ¿por qué exactamente Pansy mantuvo su nombre de soltera?

—Fue una de sus peticiones —él se encogió de hombros. —Ella tenía una lista de condiciones para nuestro arreglo.

—¿Arreglo? —Hermione repitió —¿Querrá decir matrimonio?

—Vamos, señorita Granger —se burló en un tono condescendiente. —Es bastante obvio que nuestro matrimonio fue más de conveniencia que por otra cosa. Ella necesitaba seguridad, y yo quería una hermosa esposa quien pudiera proporcionarme un heredero.

—¿Ustedes no se amaban? —ella cuestionó, encontrando la revelación bastante triste.

—Yo la amaba —él confesó. —Pero ella nunca me amó, ni tampoco me engañó al afirmar que lo hacía. Pero me respetaba y confiaba en mí y era un mujer compasiva cuando lo requería. Personalmente no me gustaron sus condiciones para nuestro matrimonio, pero acepté de todas maneras ya que deseaba su compañía.

—¿Pudieron algunas de estas condiciones haber contribuido a su muerte? —la bruja preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Ella estaba teniendo una aventura —el mago mayor suspiró con una voz cansada. —Estuve de acuerdo en que podía tener sexo con otros hombres, siempre y cuando fuera honesta conmigo y utilizara un Encantamiento Anticonceptivo. No quería que hubiera ninguna duda sobre la paternidad si ella alguna vez quedaba embarazada.

—Ya veo —Hermione dijo incómoda. —¿Por qué cree que su infidelidad está relacionada con su asesinato?

—Ella solo durmió con un hombre —él explicó, su rostro arrugándose con líneas estresadas. —Alguien que conocía de Hogwarts. Nunca pregunté por un nombre porque no quería saber, pero sé que él era violento con ella.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Ella a veces regresaba a casa con moretones —él explicó. —Y no de la clase que se obtienen por tener sexo. También la escuché algunas veces llorar, pero ella siempre regresaba con él. Le pedí que no lo hiciera pero ella insistió en que estaba bien. Pero las cosas empeoraron algunas semanas antes de su muerte.

—¿Podría explicar, por favor? —ella le pidió, escribiendo rápidamente sus notas.

—Un día regresó a casa con un brazo roto —él reveló, arrugando el rostro angustiado. —Ella comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, y recibió un montón de lechuzas que leía en privado. Siempre las destruía después de haberlas leído pero podía darme cuenta que estaba asustada.

—¿Nunca logró leer algunas de las cartas? —Hermione preguntó. —¿O quizás vio la lechuza que las entregaba?

—No —él negó con la cabeza, tomando otro trago largo de su bebida. —Pero sabía que se sentía amenazada. Aproximadamente una semana antes de su asesinato, ella me dijo que estaba agradecida por lo que le había dado y me dijo sus peticiones en caso de que muriera. Solo cosas simples como las preferencias del funeral, pero era evidente que pensaba que iba a morir. Intenté permanecer cerca de ella tanto como fuera posible después de eso. Solo fui a trabajar dos horas ese día, y cuando regresé ella estaba muerta.

—¿Digo algo revelador para usted? —ella preguntó en voz alta. —¿Algún tipo de pista sobre su amante?

—No —él contestó, su voz un poco tensa. —Y créame, busqué después de lo que ocurrió. Todo lo que ella me contaba era que lo conocía de Hogwarts y que no tenía una buena reputación, pero tampoco la tenía Pansy y la mayoría de sus amigos después del papel que desempeñaron en la guerra.

—¿Sabe si le hubiera contado a alguna de sus amigas? —Hermione lo interrogó, pensando en Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass.

—Acordamos que no le contaría a nadie de sus amantes antes de casarnos —él reveló. —No quería que nadie supiera y tenía que tener en cuenta mi reputación. Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero el secreto de Pansy murió con ella.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Escucha esto, —Hermione habló irritada. —El asesinato de Flint es el sexto que conmociona a la Comunidad Mágica, y aún así mis fuentes revelan que Hermione Granger y su equipo no están ni siquiera cerca de encontrar al culpable. Es solo natural que el público debería comenzar a cuestionar la capacidad de la señorita Granger, y he recibido muchas cartas con respecto a preocupaciones…

—Granger —Draco la detuvo, intentando sin éxito de arrebatarle _El Profeta_ de las manos. —Deja de leer esa mierda…

—Espera un segundo —ella lo hizo callar, sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras estudiaba el periódico. —Solo déjame leerte la mejor parte…

—Por el amor de Salazar —él gruñó, tomando un sorbo de su té Earl Grey. —No veo el punto de esto…

—Cállate—ella le rodó los ojos, sin dejar de citar las palabras de Skeeter. —La supuesta _Bruja más inteligente de nuestra Era_ se está convirtiendo en una decepción enorme para el Ministerio y tal vez es hora de que Shacklebolt encuentre a alguien que en verdad pueda cumplir con…

—Ya está—Draco la volvió a interrumpir, esta vez logrando agarrar el periódico ofensivo. —Sabes que Skeeter te tiene entre cejas ¿en verdad estás tan sorprendida de que te esté difamando?

—Todavía me molesta —ella siseó entre dientes. —Merlín, cómo me fastidia.

—Cálmate, Granger —él le aconsejó, observando cómo las emociones en su rostro se relajaban un poco. —Solo termina tu comida y regresaremos a trabajar.

Era jueves, y la prensa estaba finalmente calmándose después de arremolinarse alrededor del Ministerio después de la muerte de Flint, pero ellos acordaron que era mejor almorzar en la oficina. Ella comió su predecible sándwich de jamón y pepinillo, pero hoy había acompañado su almuerzo liviano con un pequeño postre.

Ella se reclinó en la silla, estirando la mano y sacando una de sus fresas para sumergirla en su pequeño recipiente de yogur. Cuando Draco vio la pequeña adición a su habitual comida, tuvo el presentimiento que alteraría sus reacciones hacia ella, pero no tanto como lo hizo. Cuando ella se llevó la fruta a su boca, y el yogur dejó un brillo blanquecino en su labio inferior, él tuvo que tragar su saliva excedente.

Los dulces y sutiles sonidos de succión que pasaron sus labios húmedos causaron que la parte más baja de su torso se tensionara y apartó la vista de ella. Intentó con dificultad de concentrarse en las palabras ante él, pero sus oídos fueron atormentados por los sonidos húmedos que salían de su garganta. Ella tomó otra y repitió la acción, esta vez encontrando que era necesario dejar escapar un gemido privado, pero él lo captó, y eso hizo sentir una punzada en su ingle.

Esa condenada tensión se filtró en la sala, aferrándose a su columna vertebral, pero solo parecía que él se daba cuenta de eso. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada pero vio a través de sus pestañas cómo ella se comía una tras otra, deseando que terminara pronto. Solo algunas más y estaría bien. Su oficina regresaría al cascarón aburrido, y no un escenario para los sensuales hábitos alimenticios de ella.

Ella se atrevió a cubrir con un poco más de yogur su próxima fresa, y cuando solo estaba a unos centímetros de su lengua, una pequeña gota cayó sobre su pecho. Draco sintió una punzada en su estómago.

—Demonios —ella murmuró.

Sosteniendo la fruta entre sus dientes, sus dedos fueron a recoger el líquido blanco en su clavícula, ajena a que Draco tenía la mirada fija en ello. Ella se movió en su asiento, y el movimiento causó que el líquido bajara más, más allá del cuello de su camisa, y los dedos de Hermione lo siguieron. Eso sacó a Draco de su trance y se puso de pie apresuradamente y se fue a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —Hermione le preguntó con la boca un poco llena, y eso a él no lo ayudó en lo absoluto.

—Baño —él gruñó, apresurándose para salir de la oficina.

Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa mientras iba al baño, agradecido que estaba vacío. Murmuró un rápido hechizo de bloqueo y un encantamiento silenciador en su cubilo solo por si acaso. Con dedos desesperados, desbrochó el cinturón y abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, tomando su erección con las manos sudadas.

Su puño se movió rápidamente, simplemente trabajando en liberar la presión debajo de su abdomen. Se apoyó contra la pared con la espalda rígida cuando lo sintió aumentar, y con un fuerte gruñido lo dejó. Se estremeció cuando el breve éxtasis lo invadió, el pequeño y poco digno cubículo se llenó con su jadeo superficial.

Con otro temblor, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su varita, limpiando el desorden y también secándose un poco el sudor de su cuerpo. Se acomodó la ropa y se compuso lo mejor que pudo.

Si alguna vez ella volvía a traer fresas en su oficina, él las transfiguraría en babosas y la vería retorcerse.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando Draco regresó a la oficina, y sus ojos lo siguieron mientras pasaba junto a ella y se sentó. Él carraspeó mientras se acomodaba, su mente seguía estando un poco confusa después de masturbarse.

Su mirada vidriosa lo observó, comprendiendo cada centímetro de él. Desde la expresión ligeramente serena pero oscura en sus ojos, a los movimientos lentos de sus manos mientras digitaba sus notas. Lucía perturbado y calmado a la vez, y cuando un suspiro ronco salió de sus labios, ella parpadeó.

Él tomó su botella de agua y envolvió su boca alrededor de la punta, sujetando delicadamente el cuello y los hombros del plástico. Ella había leído suficiente poesía para detectar la metáfora que su cerebro encontraba divertida, y se mordió el interior de la mejilla al recordar el beso.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas ahora pero ella había estado distraída, inicialmente evitándolo y luego con Flint. La tensión persistente que se había establecido entre ellos después del beso había sido quebrada por una combinación de perseverancia en ignorarse el uno al otro y el caos que había acompañado las acciones de Flint y su muerte.

 _Pero ahora._

Ahora estaban de regreso a las charlas familiares, casi hasta el coqueteo que ella pensó que anhelaba.

Sí, ella ahora lo estaba anhelando. Quería su atención.

La expresión casi salvaje en su rostro le recordó al beso, y la manera en que sus labios tocaban la botella provocó algo entre sus piernas. Algo excitante. En verdad él era tan llamativo de observar. Era como si su rostro fuera diseñado para ser tocado, acariciado y besado.

Pero ella no podía actuar al respecto. No. Ella había sucumbido a la tentación de besarlo en su casa, y él la había rechazado. Ya había superado cualquier chispa que hubiera pasado entre ellos. Si él hubiera estado afectado por ella en absoluto, lo había alejado con éxito, dejándola reflexionando sobre su deseo por tocarlo. Y revivir el cumpleaños de su madre. Reproducir el beso.

Además de todo eso, él era Draco Malfoy. Y tal vez ya no era el bastardo que odiaba a los Muggles que recordaba, pero seguía siendo un infame seductor, conocido por hablarle dulcemente a las mujeres para llevarlas a la cama. Ella no podía ser una de esas chicas. Ella compadecía a esas chicas, incluso si ahora las comprendía un poco mejor.

No, él era problemático. Una atracción peligrosa del que ella no iba a ser víctima.

—¿Todo bien, Draco? —preguntó, sintiendo que debería hablar. —Te ves un poco nervioso.

—Estoy bien —dijo gruñendo, mirándola fríamente. —Solo continuemos con esto.

Y simplemente así, el pulso entre sus piernas murió. Al final del día, ellos eran colegas y tenían un trabajo que hacer, uno muy serio para eso. Así que ella resopló en respuesta y se encorvó en su asiento, recordándose a sí misma que él realmente era un imbécil arrogante cuando le convenía.

 _«Idiota»_

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—¿La reunión de mañana sigue en pie? —Draco le preguntó mientras ella revisaba los informes de los Rastreadores. —Porque si es así, vas a tener que ir a la mansión.

—Bien —Hermione dijo mordazmente, mostrando los dientes por un segundo.

Draco rodó los ojos. Casi había olvidado que los viernes significaban que ella era una perra sarcástica. Seguía sin tener idea por qué, e irritaba su curiosidad, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo su último intento catastrófico de averiguar el motivo había salido, la dejó en mala gana.

—¿Quieres que nos reunamos después? —él preguntó, advirtiendo que ella lucía más angustiada que enojada. —No hemos tenido la oportunidad de debatir los nuevos Rastreadores.

—Estoy ocupada —ella suspiro, y él supo que estaba mintiendo. —Además, no hay nada allí. Lo he revisado. En todo caso están siendo menos activos de lo normal.

—Bueno ¿A quiénes están vigilando Potter y Bott en este momento?

—Hoy comenzaron a vigilar a Lucian Bole —ella reveló, su tono seguía siendo distante. —Acaban de terminar de…lidiar con el asesinato de Flint anoche. Harry regresará esta noche para pasar el fin de semana con Ginny, así que dijo que vendría con toda la información sobre Flint.

—¿Por qué Potter se toma el fin de semana? —Draco le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ginny está embarazada —Hermione le recordó. —Te lo conté el lunes.

—Ah, sí —Draco murmuró, su rostro arrugándose disgustado. —Había bloqueado el prospecto de Potter reproduciéndose…

—Draco —ella le disparó una mirada de advertencia, diciéndole que no estaba de humor para sus puntos de vista condescendientes sobre Harry.

—Bien —él ignoró la falta de humor con un gesto displicente. —¿Así que Boot va a vigilar Bole solo?

—Neville cubrirá a Harry…

—¿Longbottom? —Draco confirmó, negando con la cabeza. —Es probable que Boot esté solo…

—Malfoy —ella lo detuvo, dándole su mejor mirada frustrada. —Neville es un muy buen Auror. Deja de ser tan imbécil hoy.

—No estoy siendo más imbécil hoy de lo que soy otros días —él le sonrió, deseando al menos despertar una sonrisa divertida en ella, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Si bien esa declaración es cierta —ella gruñó. —No estoy de humor para tus pequeños comentarios sobre mis amigos hoy…

—Porque es viernes —él señaló, incapaz de resistirse. —Y eso significa que estás…

—Basta, Draco —ella dijo en voz baja, sus ojos cansados. —No comiences con eso de nuevo.

—Vamos, Granger —él trató de calmarla. —Tienes que relajarte un poco…

—No tengo tiempo para relajarme —ella dijo exhalando, su voz cansada y suave. —Continuemos con el trabajo, Malfoy ¿por favor?

Él vaciló, la observó con atención mientras relamió los dientes dentro de su boca, antes de ofrecerle un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Si no averiguaba pronto qué es lo que ponía a prueba su paciencia los viernes, iba a verter un poco de Veritaserum en su café. O tal vez en sus fresas.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Era sábado, y Penélope había ido la casa de Leandra por Red Flu así Hermione podía reunirse con Draco en la mansió alisó las arrugas de su camisa blanca y pantalones negros por octava vez. Acordaron que ella fuera cerca de las cinco, pero eran solamente las cuatro y estaba preparada, con muchas ganas de ir. Se preguntó si tal vez era inapropiado ir temprano, pero se imaginó que a Draco no le importaría, siempre y cuando ella no llegara tarde.

Se dio cuenta que se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero luego siempre lo hacía en los momentos antes de reunirse, especialmente cuando era afuera de la oficina. Aunque era una buena clase de nervios, al igual que las mariposas que ofrecían buenas perspectivas. O era eso o estaban tramando su caída.

Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, causaron que ella alisara su ropa otra vez, y con un gesto decidido, gritó la dirección de Draco y arrojó el polvo flu. Su conocida sala de estar estaba vacía, como lo había esperado, pero cuando ella entró al pasillo, vio a un elfo domestico conocido.

—Mopsy —saludó a la pequeña alma. —¿Me podrías decir dónde está Draco, por favor?

—¡Por supuesto, Señorita Granger! —la pequeña criatura sonrió, guiándola por el pasillo. —Yo la llevaré allí ¡Por este camino, señorita!

Ella siguió a Mopsy a una área de la Mansión que nunca antes había visto y admiró la hermosa y detallada decoración. Este sector de la Mansión había eludido claramente la redecoración de Narcissa, sin embargo los muebles del siglo XVIII eran hermosos. El elfo domestico se detuvo ante un conjunto de puertas dobles, y con un "gracias", Hermione las abrió.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la sala, primero absorbiendo el verde oscuro de los azulejos que se alineaban en las paredes. El aroma particular del agua y algo cercano al cloro encontró su nariz, y las campanas de alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza. Ella había esperado otro salón o un estudio, y evidentemente no lo era.

Le recordó el baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts mientras sus pies se adentraban en la sala. Pudo escuchar el suave murmullo de agua y caminó por la pequeña entrada, notando el reflejo marfil de agua iluminando el techo. Era una luz tenue, como los baños de Hogwart, y el instinto le dijo que o bien estaba a punto de ver una piscina interior, o uno de los baños de la Mansión Malfoy.

El suelo de baldosas dio paso al agua de color verde mar, y Hermione se encontró un poco aliviada con que en realidad era una piscina interior, quizás de doce metros de largo y seis metro de ancho. También se encontró bastante molesta que Mopsy no había mencionado ese detalle significativo.

Los restos fugaces de su sanidad le advirtieron que se regresara y se marchara, pero su curiosidad siempre presente los silenció. Apenas había registrado sus zapatos golpeando contra las frías baldosas cuando su mirada captó un alboroto en el agua.

Ahí estaba él, nadando tranquilamente alrededor de la piscina en un pantalón corto negro suelto, de espaldas hacia ella y completamente ajeno a su presencia. La respiración de ella se agitó cuando la cabeza de él se metió bajo el agua por un momento, y observó su silueta moverse con una fascinación muy inapropiada.

Cuando él salió a tomar aire, sacándose el pelo platinado de sus ojos, ella dio un paso adelante inconsciente, y el sonido retumbó en las paredes de color esmeraldas, haciéndola estremecerse. Él se dio vuelta de golpe en el agua, sus ojos agrandándose un poco cuando la reconoció.

—Granger —su voz profunda hizo eco en la sala, y ella pudo escuchar algo cercano a diversión detrás de su voz. —¿Qué estás…?

—Lo siento —ella murmuró torpemente, apartando su rostro de él. —Mopsy me trajo aquí y no mencionó de que estarías nadando.

—Llegas temprano —él comentó, caminando por el agua hasta la orilla. —No te esperaba dentro de una hora más o menos.

—Lo sé —ella asintió, cuidando la mirada. —Pensé… pensé que si tal vez venía un poco más temprano, ya sabes, comenzar a trabajar.

—Ya veo —Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo una pausa para salirse del agua con su gracia habitual. Ella arriesgó a echar un vistazo mientras él se acercaba a ella y rápidamente se arrepintió. Un Malfoy húmedo y casi desnudo era desafiantemente la peor clase.

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas… ocupado —ella continuó, sabiendo que su tono sonaba a asustado. —Hubiera esperado en un estudio o algo así…

—Está bien, Granger —él se encogió de hombros casualmente, dirigiéndose a un banco y levantando una toalla gris. —Comenzaremos ahora.

—Bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo, intentando darse vuelta. —Solo esperaré…

—Estás ruborizada, Granger —él comentó, evidentemente muriéndose para reírse de su incomodidad.

—Estás medio desnudo —ella le recordó, todavía cubriéndose sus ojos curiosos con la palma.

—Me has visto así antes —él le recordó encogiéndose de hombros, pero ella se negó a bajar la mano. —Vamos, Granger. Ambos somos adultos aquí.

Su tono era casi alentador, y su mano dejó lentamente su rostro para que sus ojos lo absorbieran. Ella intentó dejar de ver su forma delgada, decorada con gotas de agua que caían por los pliegues de su cuerpo, pero su cerebro anhelaba conocer su figura. Tenía esa típica figura de buscador, con brazos fuertes y aun así de una sutil complexión atlética que enmarcaba su forma. Se negó a bajar la mirada más allá de su ombligo, aunque lo anhelaba, y simplemente volteó la mirada para parecer indiferente.

Sin embargo sabía que era una ilusión. Bien podría haberse permitido que un hilillo de saliva se filtrara por su barbilla.

—Bien —ella se ahogó, preguntándose por qué él estaba sosteniendo la toalla pero se negaba a utilizarla. —Me voy a…

—¿Algo te molesta, Granger? —él le sonrió, evidentemente disfrutando su ansiedad.

—Te esperaré en el estudio —ella habló con una confianza inconstante, dándose vuelta para salir. —Te veré en un segundo…

—Me decepcionas —él dijo, un indudable desafío en sus palabras hizo que ella hiciera una pausa en su intento por salir. —No eres divertida, Granger.

—Soy divertida —ella se defendió, girándose para enfrentarlo.

—Pruébalo —le exigió, con la voz baja y tentadora.

La determinación brilló en sus ojos, y lo miró con algo cercano a las nociones intrigantes que un Slytherin podría apreciar. Se acercó a él con algunos pasos y él la observó expectante, mofándose con una ceja alzada. Una idea despertó en su mente, y una pequeña sonrisa se torció en sus labios. Con una rápida acción, estiró la mano para agarrarlo del brazo, y con una oleada de fuerza lo empujó a la piscina.

Lo que no pensó fue que él instintivamente la agarraría del brazo y la arrastraría con él.

Ella abrió la boca justo antes que el agua la envolviera, y sus brazos confundidos la empujaron a la superficie. Draco ya estaba sobre el agua cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y tosió el agua, intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras que él tranquilamente ocultaba su sorpresa.

Su respiración agitada resonaba en la sala, y Draco la observó con atención cuando ella rápidamente lo miró, llegando al borde de la piscina para descansar. Él se moría por burlarse de la situación, pero tenía el presentimiento que ella estaría inquieta y mortificada porque él la había llevado con él, toda vestida. Estuvo contento de haber estado equivocado.

Ella comenzó a reírse suavemente, su rostro se relajó y se entretuvo mientras sus risas llenaban la sala. Cerró los ojos por un momento y él se acercó hacia ella mientras su risa se calmaba.

—Eso fue infantil, Granger —él le dijo, poniéndose de pie en el fondo de la piscina, y el agua se detuvo en su pecho.

—Deberías haber visto tu rostro —ella sonrió, demasiado divertida para en verdad prestar atención a su pronta cercanía.

—Seguro que fue fascinante —el sarcasmo goteaba de su voz.

Él exhalo mientras la quedaba mirando fijo, su pelo pegado en su frente y cuello como jarabe. Había pequeñas gemas de agua metidas entre sus pestañas oscuras y atrapadas en sus cejas. Había una gota de agua en particular que él siguió mientras bajaba por la línea de su mandíbula, antes de regresar a la piscina justo antes de que alcanzara su barbilla.

Él se dio cuenta que el líquido había vuelto su camisa transluciente, y estaba presionada contra su piel bronceada. Podía distinguir la sombra de un sujetador verde y su pulso se apresuró.

 _«¿Verde? Eso es jodidamente perfecto»_

Él se acercó un poco más, tal vez ahora había medio metro entre ellos, y solo espero para que ella hiciera un escape o le dijera que retrocediera. Sus ojos regresaron a su rostro húmedo, y él vio que todo el humor se había disipado de sus exquisitos rasgos. Ella simplemente lo estaba mirando, con una expresión entre ansiedad y comprensión. Él la vio tragar saliva, y cómo pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior solo por un segundo.

Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora que podía pasar un brazo por cualquier lado de su figura, y ella se apoyó contra la orilla lo más que pudo, al parecer intentando poner distancia entre ellos. Ella podía sentir cada susurro de la respiración calmada de él contra su piel húmeda, reaccionando con el agua. Sus ojos dejaron los de él para mirar a sus labios casi separados, que se pusieron en una línea delgada cuando él supuso que ella estaba apartando la mirada.

—Vamos, Granger —él le dijo de repente, y ella hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Su voz era tan ronca que le daban ganas de temblar. —Dime que retroceda.

Ella no lo hizo. Sus ojos regresaron a los de él con una mirada dichosa de aceptación, y sin vergüenza, estiró la mano para tocar su rostro.

.

* * *

 **N/A : Me gustaría pedir disculpas por terminarlo ahí, pero estaría mintiendo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque fue jodidamente divertido escribirlo. Háganme saber que piensa.**

 **Bex-Chan**

 **.**

 **NdT : Si, seguro que para ella fue divertido escribirlo, pero para nosotros los lectores nos deja con ganas de hacerle algo por terminarlo ahí o ¿me equivoco? Mmm… bueno lo dejo a su criterio ;-)**

 **Holaaaa….Primer capítulo del 2017, espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos, y que este año empiecen con todas las ganas y muchos proyectos, a seguir peleándola como todos los días amigas, lo importante está en no bajar los brazos.¡Animo!**

 **Y bueno que me dicen del capítulo, un poco de todo… esas fresas fueron la pobre pesadilla de Draco, creo que eso fue peor que una tortura con** _ **Crucios**_ **jajaja… y bueno más detalles se van agregando al caso, que después de todo esto es un policial. Muy revelador el testimonio del viudo de Pansy ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews como siempre, son las mejores y a los lectores silenciosos gracias por los follows y los favorites que se van sumando a esta historia, espero verlos en algún comentario cuando puedan. Prontito vuelvo con capitulo, no se preocupen que no las voy hacer sufrir demasiado para lo que viene. Un enorme beso y abrazo para todos. Hasta la vista baby.**


	16. Agua

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XVI:**

 **Agua**

.

Ella pasó los dedos por su mandíbula y cuello y respiró calmadamente antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. Con los ojos cerrados, no vio cómo él agrandó ligeramente los ojos, pero ella sintió el más débil de los jadeos contra sus labios. Se apresuró en besarlo, paranoica de que él se apartara o que el momento fuera robado.

Ella suspiró en su boca cuando él comenzó a devolverle el beso, sus manos descansando gentilmente a sus lados. Era más suave que la última vez; ella estaba nerviosa y él se sintió reticente a aceptar completamente el gesto, pero ella necesitaba más. Presionó con más fuerza contra su boca, empujando audazmente su lengua más profundo, intentando de hacer entender su necesidad.

Él sintió que sus acciones eran cada vez más frenéticas, más apasionadas, y él luchó contra el gruñido en su garganta. No podía creer esto. Aquí estaba ella, entregando dulces besos, y los pensamientos en su cabeza le estaban rugiendo para detenerlo. La última vez que habían hecho esto, ella casi tuvo un ataque de pánico, y no habían hecho más que gritarse el uno al otro o sufrir silencios cargados durante una quincena.

Ellos apenas habían superado esa tensión incómoda, y ahora estaba recreando la situación que había empezado todo, al inicio. Él había jurado que se distanciaría de ella. Había prometido ignorar sus impulsos persistentes para tocarla.

Las uñas de ella rozaron un punto sensible justo detrás de su oreja, y ese gruñido que le arañaba la garganta se hundió en la garganta de ella.

 _«Mierda»_

Él se empujó sobre ella, disfrutando lo pequeño que su cuerpo se sentía,acorralada contra el borde de la piscina. Sus ropas mojadas abrazaban fuertemente su piel, permitiéndole a él sentir cada centímetro de ella contra su pecho, y estaba haciendo cosas terribles a su interior. Estiró la mano hacia su rostro, agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza para acercar un poco más sus bocas.

Cuando las acciones de ambos se volvieron más frenéticas y desesperadas, el agua salpicaba a su alrededor, mezclándose con los sonidos húmedos del beso. Los dientes de ella tiraron de su labio, y esa mordida causó que lo último de su calma se disipara, tal vez junto con su cordura.

Él quería acercarse a su cuerpo lo que más pudiera, tirando de ella y empujándola contra el borde al mismo tiempo. Sus manos variaron entre sostener su rostro o sujetar su cintura, sin poder ser capaz de decidir cuál de las posiciones la traería más cerca. Los dedos de ella fueron hacia sus hombros, tocando partes receptivas de su garganta y luego a veces los pasaba por su pelo húmedo.

Los besos y los toques ahora se estaban volviendo más salvajes, más acalorados, y las respiraciones agitadas que se filtraban entre las succiones y las caricias desinhibidas se hicieron eco en los azulejos. Ella arqueó la espalda y otro de sus gemidos lujuriosos vibró sobre su lengua. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él.

La boca de él bajó a su garganta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella podía apartarlo, como la última vez. Él necesitaba tocar tanto de ella como le fuera posible, y su pecho dio un vuelco cuando ella dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro sobre su oído. Él podía seguir saboreando su esencia natural bajo las gotas de agua y tuvo hambre por ella.

Él estaba tan consciente que ella podría arruinarlo en cualquier momento. Ansiaba más de ella antes de que despertara de su trance.

Los dedos de él fueron a los botones de su camisa, apresurándose para liberarlos. Pensó que eso tal vez podría romper el hechizo, pero se las arregló para quitar el último botón, él sintió que la pierna de ella se envolvía alrededor de su pantorrilla. Desprendió bruscamente la camisa, y de inmediato se inclinó para lamer una línea desde su barbilla hacía su clavícula.

Su mano bajó para sujetar la pierna levantada de ella y la elevó más, disfrutando de la fricción del agua que los pantalones de ella y su traje de baño estaban causando. Él ya estaba duro, y sabía que ella podía sentirlo, pero aun así no lo detuvo. Muy por el contrario, ella volvió a orientar su espalda, justo cuando sus besos alcanzaron el borde de encaje de su sostén, su respiración excitada le hizo cosquillas en el cuello de él.

Sus manos se movieron para descansar sobre sus costillas, y por un momento él se detuvo para mirar las rápidas fluctuaciones de su pecho, y él acarició la tela de su sostén con los pulgares. Ella sacudió intencionalmente su cadera contra la de él, un pequeño sonido gutural retumbó en la boca de ella, y la cabeza de él subió para capturar los restos de la misma con otro beso.

Los pulgares de él trabajaron en bajar despacio las copas de su sostén, y se inclinó hacia abajo para dar pequeños besos con sus labios, mordisqueando suavemente su piel levantada. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se consintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la manos de él se movieron desde sus pechos, de nuevo al agua para acariciar su estómago. Ella tiró de su rostro para volver a tomar otro beso, sujetándose de su espalda para pasar la otra pierna sobre su cadera, encantándole la manera en que se sentía sin peso en el agua.

Con vaivenes definitivos de sus caderas, ella se afirmó contra él con una confidencia que no tenía idea que poseía. Pero el momento y las sensaciones la estaban dominando, negándose a darles una oportunidad de pensar dos veces sobre eso. Los dedos de él se metieron entre ellos, buscando la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Él lo encontró, justo cuando escuchó el picaporte de la puerta de la sala girar. Él rompió el beso y se tensionó, rápidamente presionando la palma de su mano contra los labios de Hermione. Arriesgó una mirada a sus ojos y de inmediato se arrepintió. Los ojos de ella perdidos en el deseo, pero pudo ver que la confusión se aliviaba. Él tenía casi decidido hacer caso omiso a la interrupción y continuar lo que habían comenzado. Demonios, hubiera dejado al intruso mirar solo para mantener esa pasión en su mirada.

Escucharon que la puerta se abrió, y ella se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él la vio, y retiró la mano de su boca. Se acercó un poco más a ella mientras escuchaban unos pasos entrar a la sala, descansando su mejilla sobre el cabello de ella.

—¿Draco? —la voz de Narcissa lo llamó. —¿Estás ahí?

En ese momento del tiempo, él estaba bastante seguro que odiaba a su propia madre. Consideraba genuinamente convocar su varita a través de un _Accio_ y maldecirla, y luego tal vez maldecirse a sí mismo por no pensar en poner un hechizo de bloqueo sobre la puerta. No respondió, y después de algunos segundos, pudieron escucharla marcharse.

Las piernas de ella seguían envueltas alrededor de su cintura, y los brazos aun alrededor de sus hombros. Él no quería apartarse, sabiendo que toda la lujuria había dejado la sala junto a su indiscreta madre. El trance había sido roto para ambos, y tratando de continuar desde donde habían dejado solo los llevaría a la nada. Y además a una nada muy incómoda.

En un momento raro de afecto que él sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde, acarició su cuello suavemente y colocó un pequeño beso allí. Sintió que las piernas de ella se desprendieron de su torso y sus brazos vacilantes dejaron su espalda. Él mismo se apartó de ella, justo a tiempo para presenciar la expresión de abatimiento en sus rasgos.

Ella lo enmascaró rápidamente, adiestrando su lindo rostro para parecer tan vacío como fuera posible. Los ojos de él se entrecerraron reflexionando mientras simplemente se miraban, esperando a que uno de ellos hablara. Después de lo que se sintió como seis días, ella bajó la vista para arreglar su sostén y comenzar a abrocharse los botones de su camisa.

—Granger —él murmuró rápidamente, solo preguntándose qué diablos había planeado decir. —Pienso que…

—No pienses, —ella lo detuvo rápidamente, terminando el último botón—solo agradece que tu madre nos detuvo de hacer algo muy tonto.

Tonto era definitivamente la palabra. Nunca una palabra había sido más apropiada para una situación. Pero la lujuria se nutre de la estupidez, y Merlín lo maldijera, lo volvería a hacer otra vez.

 _«Excepto que ésta vez pondría un maldito bloqueo sobre la puerta»._

—Esto es vergonzoso —él la escuchó murmurar mientras inconscientemente se empujaba un poco el pelo detrás de la oreja. —No quise que esto pasara…

—Nunca dije que quisieras —él la regañó, mirándola severamente. No tenía idea de cómo manejar esta situación, así que por instinto decidió ir por la ruta de la defensiva. —Ciertamente no planeé que esto…

—No me refiero a eso —ella negó con la cabeza. —Solo quería decir que… no sé lo que quería decir. Creo que debería irme.

Él ni siquiera intentó detenerla, estando completamente de acuerdo con ella esta vez. Estaba frustrado como el demonio y sabía que le echaría la culpa de todo a ella. Esta vez ella no estaba en pánico, y por eso estaba agradecido, sí un poco molesto con que pareciera tan compuesta. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza mientras intentaba darle sentido, intentaba en algo útil que decir. Nada se le venía a la mente, así que decidió que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada.

Ella se alejó de él caminando hacia las escaleras al final de la piscina, y él reprimió un gemido cuando la vio salir del agua, su camisa todavía transluciente y haciendo nada para calmar el latido en su traje de baño. Ella se inclinó para levantar su varita, que al parecer la había dejado caer cuando él la arrastró al agua.

Murmuró un rápido hechizo para secarse, y en dos segundos fue como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él estaba en la piscina, y ella estaba vestida en su ropa normal sin ningún rastro de agua en su piel. Los labios de él se movieron nerviosos cuando ella le ofreció una sonrisa insegura, antes de darse vuelta para marcharse.

—Granger —su voz la detuvo, y lo miró por sobre su hombro. —Voy a ir más tarde para hablar de esto.

Ella parecía considerar sus palabras por un momento, y él contuvo el aliento.

—Está bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo, esperando que él no pudiera verla temblar. —Te veré más tarde.

Y luego se fue, dejándolo para atender otra erección inducida por Granger.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Una hora más tarde Draco estaba seco y vestido y ayudando a su madre a reemplazar algunos muebles. Ah sí, su madre. Todo esto era su culpa, por supuesto. Ella le había pedido venir hoy aquí, y si no hubiera hecho eso, él no hubiera ido a nadar en la piscina. Y luego Hermione nunca hubiera terminado en la piscina, con su condenada camisa translucida, y no se hubieran besado.

Aunque "beso" ciertamente se sentía como un término equivocado. No, había sido un beso que estaba conduciendo a algo más; sexo para ser preciso. Si no hubiera sido por su madre, probablemente él ya se hubiera follado a Granger insensatamente.

Había sido la culpa de su madre que había comenzado, y había sido su culpa que haya terminado.

Él no sabía si abrazarla o hechizarla.

Y allí estaba ahora, quitando sus baratijas de un escritorio sin cuidado en el mundo, completamente inconsciente que había destruido por sí sola su día. Bueno, tal vez no por sí sola; Mopsy iba a recibir una lección sobre traer invitados a la piscina sin al menos un maldito golpe a la puerta.

—Draco —el tono preocupante de Narcissa irrumpió sus pensamientos de enojo. —¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco poseído allí.

—Estoy jodidamente genial —él se mofó.

—Es evidente que no es así —su madre frunció el ceño, mirándolo seriamente. —¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que Hermione estaba contigo en la piscina?

—¿Qué? —Draco ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Mopsy me dijo que llevó a Hermione a verte en la piscina —Narcissa explicó. —Y sabía que tú y ella estaban allí cuando llamé. Así que ¿qué está sucediendo, Draco?

—Nada —él respondió rápidamente.

—Puede ser que me esté poniendo vieja pero no soy estúpida —ella se rió ante la incomodidad de su hijo. —Sabes que siempre me doy cuenta cuando estás mintiendo…

—Te estás volviendo senil, madre— él exhaló, negándose a mirar su expresión de suficiencia. —No hay nada…

—No me mientas, Draco —ella dijo con severidad. —No voy a tolerar más mentiras en esta casa, ahora dime o le preguntaré a ella yo misma…

—Nos besamos —él dejó escapar en voz fuerte, poniéndose de espalda a su madre, no viendo su sonrisa cómplice.

No sabía cómo esperaba que su madre reaccionara pero el silencio era abrumador. Estaba tentado solo a irse y ahorrarse la vergüenza, pero ella finalmente habló.

—¿Solo se besaron? —cuestionó cuidadosamente.

—Sí —gruñó entre dientes. Hablar de esto con su madre le hacía doler la cabeza.

—Lo sabía —ella afirmó orgullosa, una sonrisa sobre sus labios. —Sabía que te gustaba…

—¿Disculpa? —Draco se dio vuelta de golpe para quedar de frente a ella, mirándola impaciente. —Ten por seguro que no me gusta…

—Oh por favor —ella se rió, rodándole los ojos a su hijo. —No soy ciega, Draco. Apenas dejaste su lado en mi cumpleaños y casi maldices a Graham cuando estaba hablando con ella…

—La estaba cuidando —él se defendió. —Ella estaba…

—Y no has salido con ninguna de esas chicas horribles hace algunas semanas —ella continuó —No creas que no lo he notado.

—¿Y qué si me tomé un descanso de andar jodiendo por ahí? —él se encogió de hombros, esforzándose por lucir indiferente. —Eso no significa…

—Y si no me equivoco —ella continuó, ampliando su sonrisa. —La has besado más de una vez…

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Y supongo —ella puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensativa —Que fue en mi cumpleaños, cuando ella y tú desaparecieron por un momento, y luego te encontré actuando justo como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Draco solo parpadeó. ¿Por qué se estaba tomando la molestia en trabajar tan duro en el caso cuando su madre evidentemente tenía las mejores habilidades de detective en Londres? No tenía idea de qué decir, pero eso estuvo bien porque ella no había terminado.

—Así que eso lo hacen dos besos —ella conjeturó. —¿O hay más?

—No —él exhaló, tomando un asiento y descansando los codos sobre sus rodillas. —Solo esos dos.

—Entonces —su madre dijo lentamente, sentándose en el sillón enfrente de él. —¿Por qué no la has invitado a cenar o algo así?

—Madre…

—No, lo digo en serio —ella lo interrumpió, su expresión se tornó pensativa. —¿Es por su sangre?

—Por supuesto que no —Draco espetó, ofendido por su suposición. En verdad ahora su linaje le era indiferente; ella había probado su validez como bruja cien veces más.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es que ella es Hermione jodidamente Granger —él remarcó, ganándose una mirada de confusión.

—Sí, sé quien es —Narcissa se encogió de hombros. —Una chica bonita, muy lista, con buen sentido del humor y muy agradable, buena para mantenerte a raya…

—Y la chica que atormenté en todo Hogwarts —Draco la detuvo con un tono áspero. —La chica a quien mi tía torturó, y a quien mi padre despreció. Y por supuesto la guinda del pastel, mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley…

—¿Ella te regresó el beso? —su madre preguntó, alzándole una ceja a su hijo.

—Bueno —su voz se entrecortó por un momento. —Sí, pero…

—Entonces supongo que superó la manera en que te comportaste en Hogwarts —ella explicó con certeza. —Y no ha tenido problema en regresar a la mansión así que estoy segura que superó lo de Bellatrix. Y en cuanto a Harry Potter y al muchacho Weasley, no me parece que ella sea el tipo de ser dominada por la opinión de sus amigos…

—No es tan simple, madre —él le argumentó, sintiéndose mucho más joven de lo que era en el momento. —Es complicado…

—Solo si tú lo haces complicado —ella le aconsejó.

Draco se detuvo para observar a su madre por un momento, odiando lo segura que ella parecía estar de sus sugerencias. Hubiera estado feliz de devolver su herencia a cambio de un poco de su confianza. ¿Y desde cuándo le había tomado cariño a Granger? Su próxima pregunta estaba descansando sobre la lengua, pero no estaba seguro si se atrevía expresarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que hubiera dicho mi padre?

—Tu padre ya no está aquí —ella le recordó con un tono triste. —Pero él hubiera confiado en tu juicio, incluso si no estaba del todo feliz con la idea.

—Está bien —él asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta. —¿Es necesario decir que mantengas esto en secreto? Especialmente de Skeeter.

—Mis labios están sellados —ella prometió. —Juro que no le diré a nadie que te gusta…

—Nunca confesé que me gustara —él le debatió, sintiendo que su enojo volvía otra vez. —Confesé que la había besado.

—Solo invítala a salir —su madre resopló. —Y deja de hacer hincapié en lo que sucedió hace casi cinco años atrás…

—No la voy a invitar a salir —afirmó con calma. La conversación ahora había alcanzado su punto máximo, y se negaba a darle a su entrometida madre más detalles. Ella siempre había sido una de esas románticas terribles y no necesitaba eso en este momento. Necesitaba más lógica, alguien que lo abofeteara y le recordara que habían un millón de razones para no perseguir a Granger.

—¿Y por qué no? —su madre preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Porque elijo no hacerlo —Draco se encogió de hombros, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Como ya dije, es demasiado complicado…

—Pero…

—Y me niego —él continuó con firmeza, lanzándole a su madre una mirada fría —seguir hablando de esto.

Narcissa contempló la idea de discutir con él, pero reconoció la expresión de resolución en su rostro. Suspiró derrotada, decidiendo que simplemente volvería a tocar el tema la próxima vez que se besaran. Y sí, ella estaba segura que habría una próxima vez. Lo observó marcharse y se permitió otra sonrisa.

 _«Jóvenes obstinados»_

.

.

Hermione suspiró cuando el agua cálida goteaba sobre ella. Después de esperar a que Draco viniera por algunas horas, se había rendido y se imaginó que él había decidido no ir y no pudo culparlo por eso. Había esperado hasta las once en punto para arriesgarse a tomar una ducha, esperando que eso calmara su mente.

No podía haber estado más equivocada.

El agua le recordó a la piscina, y la piscina le recordó a él. Sus manos, sus dedos, sus labios, su lengua y, que Morgana la fulminara, su erección que se había presionado contra ella. Todo lo que él había tocado y besado seguía inquietante y fresco en su mente. Esa pequeña burbuja de calor que había invadido su estómago, creado por sus tratos, seguía molestándola, esperando a explotar.

Cada vez que ella se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, las imágenes destellaban a través de sus parpados. Imágenes de su rostro cerca al de ella, succionándole la boca, y luego de su lengua moviéndose sobre su cuello. Las manos de ella fueron a su cuello, recordando el camino que la boca de él había hecho.

Sus dedos bajaron por sus pechos, como lo habían hecho los labios de él, y los apretó suavemente. Una de sus manos bajó por su abdomen, por sobre su ombligo, como los dedos de él habían hecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro superficial cuando recordó que ese fue el momento en el que había arrojado las piernas alrededor de él, y llegó a ser tan felizmente consciente de su erección empujándola.

Ella sintió que la burbuja se contrajo.

Con un gemido nostálgico, metió los dedos entre sus piernas, acariciando suavemente la zona carnosa y familiar. Encontró la pequeña y sensible columna de su clítoris y ella se frotó con dedos temblorosos. Pero no se pudo concentrar y sus acciones fueron torpes cuando intentó recrear las sensaciones que Draco le había infligido. No estaba ni siquiera cerca, y después de algunos momentos se rindió, quedándose más frustrada.

Con un resoplido de derrota, cerró el agua y se deslizó en su bata de baño suave y esponjosa, secándose el pelo con su varita. Incluso sin el agua alentando sus reflexiones de la piscina, su mente se negó dejarlos ser. Nunca se había sentido tan sexualmente insatisfecha en su vida, y era ¡toda la maldita culpa de Malfoy!

Necesitaba relajarse y desviar su mente. Tenía la casa para ella sola, habiendo enviado a Penélope a la casa de Leandra para pasar la noche, suponiendo que Draco iba a venir a tener una larga y estresante charla. Tomó la crema hidratante de su dormitorio y decidió que se iba a tumbar en su sofá y distraerse con algunos de los shows de medianoche que a ella le encantaban.

Cambiando los canales y dejándolo en _Mock the Week_ , se acomodó en los almohadones de su sofá y comenzó a masajearse la crema sobre su piel. La aplicó en sus hombros y brazos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la pasó por su pecho.

Se movió para comenzar con sus piernas, haciéndose camino desde sus pies hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. Estaba comenzando a calmarse cuando el trueno sorprendente de la Red Flu la hizo saltar del susto. El fuego verde disminuyó cuando Draco entró a su sala de estar.

—Por el amor de Dios —el rubio gruñó cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Eso fue todo. Era evidente que había alguien conspirando contra ellos. Ella estaba allí, vestida solo con una bata de baño azul que le quedaba hasta las rodillas, masajeándose con una _condenada_ loción. Algo en su cabeza explotó. No pudo lidiar con todas esas coincidencias, estaban resquebrajando las barricadas de su control, sin importar lo mucho en que se esforzaba en mantenerlas fuertes.

—Draco —Hermione respiró nerviosa, moviéndose para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo que pudiera. —¿Qué estás haciendo…?

—Te dije que vendría —él le recordó antes de que ella pudiera terminar. No tenía idea dónde debía pararse o sentarse mientras ella se movía ansiosa en su sofá, así que solo se quedó quieto junto a la chimenea.

—Lo sé —ella se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo la necesidad de levantarse. —Pero es casi medianoche.

—Tuve cosas que hacer —él mintió, preguntándose por qué ella había elegido levantarse. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Así es —ella estuvo de acuerdo, frotándose la nuca nerviosa. —Es obvio que necesitamos encontrar una solución a esto.

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo, intentando ignorar que su bata se había abierto deliciosamente en su escote. —¿Qué propones?

—Creo que lo mejor sería —ella comenzó incómoda, cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago. —Que uno de nosotros ceda la responsabilidad del caso.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron ante su sugerencia. Esa idea nunca había cruzado por su mente, y estaba bastante sorprendido que ella había considerado esa opción. No podía imaginar no trabajar en el caso juntos cuando pensó en todas las horas que habían invertido. No, esa no era una solución. Eso era escaparse.

—No puedes hablar en serio —él resopló, incluso ahora más enojado. —Eso es una salida fácil, Granger…

—Es obvio que esto no está funcionando —ella protestó en voz baja. —Y tenemos que solucionar esto antes de que comience a afectar el caso…

—Eso es mierda —Draco resopló, dando un paso hacia ella. —Sabes que no hemos dejado que esto afecte el caso.

—Todavía no —ella estuvo de acuerdo con un pequeño temblor. —Pero creo que eventualmente lo hará, y no puedo permitir que eso suceda…

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Granger —él dijo en voz baja, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. —Sé que tienes más influencia en el Ministerio que yo. Una simple palabra con Shacklebolt y estaré de regreso a vigilar a cualquier idiota que abofetee a una hijo de Muggle.

—Eso no era lo que estaba sugiriendo…

—Por supuesto que lo era —él le discutió. —Te deshaces de mi, y consigues a algún tonto que te ayude. ¡Bueno, vete a la mierda, porque me he esforzado mucho en esto para que tú me termines jodiendo!

—Sé todo el trabajo que has hecho —ella le aseguró, rogándole con la mirada para que se calmara. —Has sido brillante…

—Este ha sido mi primer gran caso —él continuó, ignorando su mirada desesperada. —Y es mi primera oportunidad para probar al Ministerio que puedo hacer más que solo lidiar con la basura mediocre. ¡Estuve trabajando en esto incluso antes de que tú aparecieras, Granger!

—Lo sé…

—Y que me condenen si me dejas de lado como si no tuviera nada que ver con nuestro progreso —continuó, ahora su voz fuerte y estridente. —Y no tienes ningún derecho a sacarme del caso solo porque no puedes lidiar un poco…

—¡Basta! —ella gritó, y él en verdad detuvo su diatriba cuando escuchó la desesperación en su voz. —Nunca tuve ninguna intención de retirarte del caso.

—¿Qué? —él la miró con cautela.

—Sé lo mucho que has trabajado en esto —ella explicó, su voz temblando un poco. —Y nunca consideré en pedir que te saquen del caso.

—Pero entonces, —Draco vaciló cuando se dio cuenta. —¿Eso significaría que serías tú?

—Sí —ella suspiró, apartando la mirada. —Voy a pedir que me retiren del caso.

Draco absorbió su oferta y se puso aún más irritado. No podía hablar en serio. Había visto de primera mano cuánto esfuerzo ella le había puesto al caso. ¿Cómo podía estar tan dispuesta a renunciar a todo solo para alejarse de él? No, no era una posibilidad. Ella era la persona más brillante que conocía, y si alguien podía resolver estos asesinatos, eran ellos. Él no permitiría que fuera de otra manera.

—No —dijo simplemente. —De ninguna manera.

—Pensé que ibas a estar de acuerdo con eso —ella le dijo, alzando las cejas sorprendidas. —Pensé que…

—Bueno pensaste mal —él gruñó, atreviéndose a dar otro paso hacia ella. —Ninguno de los dos va a renunciar al caso, Granger, así que vas a tener que pensar en otra cosa.

—Pero pensé —ella susurró suavemente, mirándolo confundida. —Pensé que te gustaría esa opción.

—Bueno no —él frunció el ceño. —Creo que es bastante evidente que no.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque es simplemente estúpido, Granger —él gruñó, intentando deducir cómo podía decirle que no se vaya sin quedar como un idiota. —¿No te importa una mierda todo el trabajo que has hecho?

—Sí —ella asintió temerosa. —Pero me gustaría confiar que tú utilizarás mi trabajo efectivamente…

—No —él reiteró, tensionando la mandíbula y decidiendo que necesitaría persuadirla un poco mejor. —Tú sabes tanto como yo que somos los mejores para esto, y me niego a quedar atascado con un imbécil de segunda mano como un reemplazo. Tu ausencia afectará más el caso, y lo sabes.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se frotó el rostro con una de sus manos. Él sabía por el alivio de sus rasgos que había ganado. _Había_ otra razón por la que no quería que se fuera, él había pasado semanas, no, meses, aprendiendo a leerla tan bien, y le gustaba saber cómo ella funcionaba. Tal vez su madre había tenido razón; tal vez le gustaba. Punto.

Él observó cómo la determinación robó su mirada, y una vez más, él encontró otra cosa que le gustaba. Justo cuando pensó que había descubierto sus reacciones y rasgos, ella le demostraba que estaba equivocado. Era impredecible de una forma única y encantadora que lo hacía pensar. Maldita sea.

—¿Bueno entonces qué se supone que hagamos? —ella le preguntó lentamente, sintiendo su frustración incrementarse.

Todo lo que él decía, le hacía sentir su cabeza un poco ligera y aireada, y la estaba irritando muchísimo. Estaba luchando por no mirar a sus labios y a sus dedos. Estaba intentando no tener en cuenta lo fácil que él la podía hacer encenderse por dentro, concretamente en el espacio entre sus caderas. También enterró la realización de que disfrutaba de su compañía y de su presencia. Era difícil ignorar la idea de que no era solo lujuria lo que sentía florecer en su estómago, pero lo intentó de todas maneras.

—Bueno, tu sugerencia es ridícula —él le dijo descaradamente. —No puedo creer que si quiera hubieras pensado en eso.

—Bueno, no sé qué más podemos hacer, Draco —ella levantó la voz, permitiendo que su frustración tomara control. —¡No tengo ni una maldita pista de qué más puedo decir!

—¡Cálmate, Granger! —él le devolvió el grito, negándose a retroceder. —Pensaremos en otra cosa…

—¡No hay otra cosa! —ella gritó, agitando los brazos enojada.

Los labios de él se crisparon cuando observó cómo ella se puso nerviosa y agitada, al parecer completamente ajena a que sus acciones estaban causando que su bata se subiera. Tragó saliva cuando ella comenzó a respirar un poco más agitada, y en un instante él estaba excitado. Sus dedos ansiaban tocarla pero se mantuvo firme mientras la expresión de ella se volvía desesperada y entraba en pánico.

—Ya no puedo hacer esto —ella susurró, negando con la cabeza mientras las palabras salían despedidas de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerse. —Simplemente…. no puedo…

—¿No puedes hacer qué, Granger? —él la presionó, inhalando mientras daba otro paso adelante. Solo dos pasos más y sería capaz de llegar a ella.

—No puedo —ella continuó, abrazándose más fuerte nerviosamente. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar pero eventualmente decidió que las palabras necesitaban ser dichas. —No puedo pretender que no estoy atraída a ti. Tal vez más que atraída.

Él sintió algo apretarse en su torso y sus labios se abrieron un poco. Otro paso.

—Estás jugando con mi cabeza —ella confesó, sus ojos centrados en algún punto alrededor de su pecho. —Y ya no puedo seguir lidiando con ello.

Otro paso. Él podía alcanzarla ahora si estiraba su brazo.

—Simplemente no puedo —ella continuó, levantando la mirada a sus ojos y ahora luciendo bastante asustada. Respiró hondo antes de terminar la oración, sabiendo con cada pizca de sentido común que no debería decir las palabras. —No creo que pueda detenerme.

El paso final.

Y con solo un segundo de vacilación para que ella pudiera jadear, él la tomó por el rostro y la besó. Las manos de ellas se precipitaron rápidamente alrededor de su cuello mientras abría los labios para él. Pequeños gemidos dichosos se filtraban por su boca y se estremecían hasta su lengua mientras los dedos de ella se arrastraban débilmente sobre la piel sensible de sus orejas.

Las manos de él se movieron a su lado para acercarla más a su pecho, metiendo una alrededor de su espalda antes de que la otra se sumergiera en su cabello recién lavado. Sus besos y succiones eran rápidas y densas, sabiendo muy bien que a este punto solían ser interrumpidos.

Pero su madre no estaba aquí, y no había ningún elfo domestico entrometido, y por lo que podía ver, Clearwater estaba afuera. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella acababa de admitir que quería esto, tan segura que esta vez no lo detendría. Él necesitaba saber.

Se apartó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, lentamente abriendo los ojos para encontrar los de ellas abiertos y con una dosis de deseo. Arrastró las manos lentamente desde su espalda hacia adelante y puso los dedos sobre el nudo del lazo de su bata. Rápidamente observó sus rasgos por cualquier señal de duda o pánico, pero no encontró ninguna.

Con movimientos hábiles, desató el nudo, todavía mirándola con atención por cualquier indicio de que ella quisiera que él se detuviera.

Nada.

La bata se abrió un poco naturalmente y él bajó la mirada a sus pechos donde sus pezones ya estaban firmes para él. Cuando volvió a mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa estaba tirando de las comisuras de su boca y él sintió un dolor punzante por encima de su ingle.

Con un gruñido ronco, volvió a succionar sus labios, inhalando en su boca cuando las uñas de ella pasaron por su cabello. Sus manos empujaron dentro de la bata, dándole apenas toques delicados por su estómago y su pecho para descansar sobre sus hombros.

Con un rápido pero un definido empuje, retiró la bata fuera de su cuerpo y escuchó que se deslizo, antes de que aterrizara detrás de sus pies con un pequeño golpe en seco.

.

* * *

.

 **NdT: Si en el capitulo anterior le queríamos hacer algo a Bex, ahora dan ganas directamente de ahorcarla con el lazo de la bata por dejar ooootro capitulo así. Disculpen lectoras…pero soy solo el mensajero de esta increíble historia… pero sepan que comparto su pesar y sobre todo ansiedad.**

 **Este capítulo fue bien centrado en Dramione y me imagino que más de una quiso hechizar a Narcissa, pero esta mujer sí que es astuta y no deja pasar nada por alto, así que al final creo que la podemos querer un poco, a pesar de todo :-D**

 **Por lo pronto, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y sé que es mucho pedir, pero tengan paciencia que la continuación ya está por llegar. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, como siempre digo es lo que más me ayuda a seguir, saber que están del otro lado y disfrutando la historia. Muchisimas gracias. ¡Besos!**


	17. Al Desnudo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XVII:**

 **Al desnudo**

.

Ella estaba desnuda.

Estaba desnuda, y Draco Malfoy estaba besándole la clavícula. Y se sentía jodidamente pecaminoso.

Draco tenía la ligera impresión que ella sabía a jabón de arándanos.

Él estaba besando una gruesa porción de piel entre su garganta y su hombro, y ella inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, presionándose un poco más cerca a su pecho. Abrió los ojos solo para silenciar el televisor con magia sin varita, decidiendo que los colores y las luces fluctuantes en la sala oscura estaban despertando sombras hermosas, y animando a sus cuerpos.

Ella podía sentir que los mordiscos de Draco se estaban volviendo más fuertes y más agitados, y las manos de él se estaban agarrando a su espalda, los dedos presionando su columna vertebral. Las manos de ella recorrían senderos por su cabello mientras los labios de él rozaban más debajo de su pecho y ella respiró hondo, forzando su boca con más fuerza contra su piel. Ella se reclinó así él podía trazar patrones relajados con su lengua entre sus pechos, sus parpados revolotearon cuando su concentración falló.

El aire de noviembre apenas se registró sobre su piel desnuda mientras su sangre se aceleraba a acalorarla, nublando su mente con intentos brumosos de conciencia. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él mientras él levantaba la cabeza para robarle un beso rápido y desesperado, y mordió sus labios despreocupadamente con respiraciones insistentes palpitando entre ellos.

Las prendas de él picaban contra su piel, creando una fricción frustrada. Ella estaba a punto de abrirle la camisa con toda la intención de mordisquear su pecho hasta lastimarlo, pero la boca de él fue de nuevo a succionar su cuello. Su mano se colocó entre ellos, su palma contra el estómago de ella y la empujó. La pierna de ella envuelta alrededor de su pantorrilla para mantener el equilibrio, un gemido patético salió de sus labios cuando rozó la línea dura detrás de sus pantalones.

Ahora ella estaba consciente de su desnudez, no estaba nerviosa por su vulnerabilidad pero sí agitada con las prendas egoístas que la estaban separando de él.

La mano de él seguía bajando y la movió, así él finalmente pudo deambular sus dedos entre sus piernas y acariciar su clítoris con una ternura desenfrenada que posiblemente solo Draco podía lograr. Ella sintió que se hinchó rápidamente, todavía sensible por sus propias caricias en la ducha.

Su burbuja lujuriosa regresó.

La mano de él estaba apoyada con suficiente fuerza alrededor de su espalda así ella pudo arquearse ante su toque con un suspiro ahogado. Los besos y las succiones de sus pechos se estaban volviendo cada vez más salvajes mientras su pulgar frotaba arriba y abajo por su cordón carnoso, y ella lo disfrutaba. Podía sentir dos de sus dedos haciendo círculo en la cumbre en su entrada, y ella le ofreció una pequeña, pero ansiosa sacudida.

Su pulgar la seguía acariciando mientras sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus paredes húmedas, acomodándose hacia arriba para golpear rítmicamente contra _ese_ punto. Un sonido gutural vibró en su boca cuando los dientes de él rozaron su abdomen, y ella se colocó a sí misma de manera que sus dedos se metieran con más fuerza contra su sexo.

Ella pudo sentir el dolor detrás de su ombligo pulsando en anticipación pero necesitaba calmarse. No tenía intención de dejar que él tomara su post éxtasis cuando sus músculos estuvieran cansados y su mente distraída. Ella necesitaba sentirlo adentro para romper esas cuerdas que habían estado tensadas… mierda si sabía cuándo.

Ella se incorporó con un gemido reticente y tembloroso y buscó hambrientamente su boca. Apartó su mano frenéticamente, con miedo de que podría acabar antes de poder sentirlo.

Draco ignoró la punzada de pánico que se contrajo en su pecho cuando ella le apartó la mano, pero se relajó cuando lo besó con un ritmo de deseo ciego que lo hizo rugir. Las manos de ella atacaron los botones de su camisa con dedos apresurados, sus uñas capturaron su piel con deliciosos arañazos mientras la empujaba fuera de sus brazos.

Sus puños agarraron su cabello mientras que sus manos decisivas fueron a la cremallera de sus pantalones, agarrando el alto dobladillo de sus bóxers mientras los bajaba por sus caderas. Su erección se empujó contra su estomago, anhelando su atención, y sus dedos entusiastas rozaron suavemente la punta. Ella lo sintió moverse contra la palma de su mano y rodeó su pulgar y dedo medio en torno a él, deslizándolos hacia abajo y arriba.

Ella arrastró la lengua desde su boca hasta su barbilla y luego por su mandíbula para masticarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Su agarre en su manojo de pelos se hizo más fuerte cuando el ansiado calor punzó cerca de sus entrañas. Intentó contener un gemido pero fue inútil; sus manos delicadas se sintieron como terciopelo caliente, y su lengua junto a su oído se sentía como seda húmeda.

 _«Imagina cómo ella se siente por dentro»_

Esa idea causó que gruñera y la tomara de los hombros, sacándose los pantalones mientras la giraba alrededor. La empujó contra el sofá, sin preocuparse si era un poco brusco. Las luces parpadeantes de la caja Muggle estaban lanzando manchas de un tono verde azulado sobre su piel, y él se detuvo un segundo mientras ella se sentaba, mirando con ojos de una lujuria segura directamente a él.

Su respiración inestable estaba causando que sus pechos bailaran de una manera ridículamente atractiva, sus labios pulposos estaban abiertos, esperando a que él los salpicara con besos más furiosos. Él se arrodilló junto a ella sobre el sofá, con la espalda recta mientras ponía el cuerpo de ella contra el de él. Las piernas de ella rápidamente se pusieron a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, se meció contra él, frotando su calor palpitante contra su longitud algunas veces antes de que Draco le sujetara la cintura, ahora desesperado por solo estar dentro de ella. Poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su abdomen, lanzó un hechizo contra conceptivo apresurado con voz áspera, esperando a que el murmullo de su encantamiento fuera exacto.

Ella tiró de su rostro para succionar su labio inferior, extendiendo la mano hacia abajo para guiarlo dentro de ella con una necesidad apresurada. Su erección se deslizó dentro de ella y él siseó entre dientes cuando los músculos de ella se ajustaron alrededor de su longitud, comprimiéndolo. Un gemido de ensueño salió de la boca de ella, y él la levantó de la cintura, guiándola para que lo montara, al principio lento, pero luego más rápido una vez que estuvo cómodo y sus paredes estaban pellizcando y apretando su longitud con una presión eufórica.

Él sabía que no duraría mucho; la tensión había estado allí durante semanas y sus manoseos en la piscina más temprano habían dejado a su cuerpo anhelando esto. Y ella no lo estaba decepcionando. Se sentía como perfección líquida.

Ella estiró su espalda y dejó caer su cabeza, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros para manejar sus embestidas. Sin poder llegar a sus labios, Draco acarició la piel cremosa bajo su oreja, de vez en cuando mordisqueando y pasando la lengua por la zona entre su respiración dificultosa y sonidos roncos.

Las manos de él estaban envueltas alrededor de su espalda, encontrando su ritmo sublime mientras ella cantaba consistentes gemidos apasionados. Su ritmo se estaba apresurando y él descansó la frente sobre su pecho para intentar detener su brote de éxtasis, que estaba amenazando con estallar en cualquier segundo. Ella se estaba poniendo más tensa mientras su compresión se hacía más rápida, y él llevó una de sus manos entre ellos para masajear su clítoris.

Ella se estremeció cuando las nuevas sensaciones se vertieron en una burbuja caliente dentro de ella, y un grito teñido de pasión se mezcló con sus gruñidos y gemidos. Él desvió sus caderas más alto para empujar más profundo, sabiendo que su orgasmo estaba a solo a algunas estocadas más.

La burbuja finalmente explotó.

Un grito tartamudo retumbó en su sala de estar y su espalda se tensó antes de estar temblando sin gracia. Los brazos de él se aferraron alrededor de ella mientras los espasmos en su profundidad convulsionaron alrededor de su longitud, sus uñas clavándose en su piel mientras ella intentaba calmar las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Él detuvo sus punzadas y continúo acariciando su clítoris con el pulgar, prolongando su fuerte dicha. Esperó a que ella se relajara sobre su pecho antes de continuar con sus rápidas embestidas, disfrutando las olas temblorosas que ondulaban contra su tronco.

Ella se estaba aferrando a él firmemente pero él la apartó hacia atrás, extendiendo una mano para correr torpemente el pelo que estaba pegado a su frente húmeda por el sudor. Su boca se pegó a la de ella al igual que el nudo de presión que latía se desató y estalló dentro de ella con una lujuria salada. Su grito profundo rompió el beso y ella lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras él temblaba sobre ella.

Destellos impresionantes de color rojo y blanco bailaron en sus parpados mientras el clímax alcanzó su pico antes de estar luchando a través de sus jadeos. Habiendo juntado un poco de fuerza y cordura, Hermione desparramó suaves besos sobre sus labios y mandíbula mientras intentaba comprender la realidad ante los bordes de éxtasis.

Ella se reclinó sobre los almohadones, trayéndolo con ella para recostarse sobre el sofá. Tomó una manta y los cubrió mientras la cabeza de él seguía apoyada sobre su pecho, observando su rostro con una mirada de fascinación mientras él parpadeaba la mirada de vacío en sus ojos. Con brazos temblorosos, él logró acomodarse a su lado y la trajo hacia su pecho, su rostro abriendo camino entre el pelo de ella.

Hermione permitió una sonrisa contenta en sus labios magullados antes de que la gravedad de lo que acababa de suceder invadiera su mente. Sus ojos se lanzaron a mirar alrededor por un segundo e intentó calmar su pánico, ajena a que Draco podía sentir su leve intranquilidad, y un agitado pero a la vez cansado suspiro le hizo cosquilla entre sus omoplatos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —él le advirtió con una voz ronca. —Preocúpate de eso en la mañana.

Un ruido femenino entre una risa y un gemido fue solo su respuesta así que él permitió dejarse caer en un sueño satisfactorio. Ella colocó tímidamente su mano sobre la de él, acariciando su muñeca distraídamente antes de hacer lo mismo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione se despertó con el salpicar de la lluvia contra la ventana, y un murmullo despreocupado dejó sus tiernos labios. Parpadeó en su sueño satisfactorio, y una mirada al reloj le dijo que eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Sus ojos se agrandaron por un segundo cuando sintió las respiraciones calmadas de Draco en la parte superior de su columna. Pudo recordar todo perfectamente, y su inconsciente entrometido había insistido en recordarle cada detalle con sueños sabrosos.

No, ella no se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando sus poros seguían vibrando como secuela? Estaba sorprendida que él siguiera allí, su brazo descansando ligeramente sobre sus costillas.

Ella pudo sentir la preocupación y el pánico nublando su mente. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Había caído con facilidad ante sus palabras y toques, al igual que las muchas chicas antes de ella, y se sintió humillada.

 _«¿La bruja más brillante de nuestra era? Ciertamente no cuando hay un imponente Slytherin entre tus piernas»_

No podía creer la profundidad de su estupidez. Por supuesto que había temblado en sus brazos; el hombre era un campeón en ser encantador, algo que las revistas siempre parecían complacidas/contentas de reportar. No era un secreto; Draco era un soltero descarado que tenía mala fama por las marcas en el pilar de su cama.

Y ahora era una de ellas.

Una marca.

Cerró los ojos para luchar contra las lágrimas mortificadas y salió suavemente del sofá, ajustando la manta así él no se daría cuenta de la sala fría. Tomó su bata que estaba en el suelo y se envolvió en ella, permitiendo que sus ojos se nublaran con sollozos silenciosos. Se corrió el pelo de su rostro y se alejó de él caminando con las piernas temblorosas, respirando rápidamente para coincidir con sus caóticos pensamientos.

Tenía que salir de su casa; olía a él. A sexo. Eso la estaba poniendo histérica y tenía que escaparse. Corrió hasta la ducha, esforzándose en ignorar el agua golpeteando contra su todavía piel sensible. Miró los pequeños moretones y manchas en su piel, causados por los dientes y toques de él como si fueran marcas territoriales.

Cuando la esencia lujuriosa había desaparecido, se tropezó en su dormitorio y se secó con su varita, poniéndose ropa interior y su vestido gris abotonado. Se dio cuenta entonces que tendría que regresar a la sala de estar para utilizar la Red Flu, y se encogió ante la idea.

Se imaginó que podía regresar en silencio a la sala y solo el rugido de la Red Flu lo despertaría, pero para ese entonces ella se habría ido. Decidió irse al Ministerio y aislarse en su oficina, esperando que el trabajo lo distrajera y sabiendo que el departamento estaría tranquilo. Bajó por las escaleras en punta de pie y se deslizó silenciosamente en la sala, negándose a mirarlo en el sofá.

Ella tendría que pasar a su lado, así que contuvo la respiración, mirando solo a la chimenea con ojos tenaces.

—Granger —su voz ronca la hizo sobresaltarse, pero aún así no se atrevió a mirarlo. —¿Adónde vas exactamente?

El pecho de ella estaba rugiendo e intentó calmar sus confusas respiraciones, negándose a detener sus piernas desequilibradas mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

—A trabajar—le tembló la voz. —Tengo que…

—Es domingo —él remarcó impaciente, sentándose en su sofá aunque ella no lo vio. —¿Qué mierda estás…?

—Tengo que salir de aquí —susurró, tomando un puñado de polvos Flu.

No vaciló, y desapareció con el destello de las llamas verdes. Draco gruñó en la sala vacía, tentado a perseguirla pero decidiendo que rondar por el Ministerio desnudo no luciría muy bien, incluso si el Ministerio estuviera tranquilo.

Suponiendo que tenía el derecho de utilizar su baño ya que ella lo había dejado solo y desnudo en su casa, se tomó una ducha. Relajó sus pensamientos agitados, racionalizando que había esperado que ella estuviera nerviosa esta mañana y cuestionar lo que habían hecho. Por supuesto que lo estaría; era Hermione Granger. Además, era difícil estar completamente enfadado con ella después de que había sido tan espléndida.

Él todavía podía sentir una ligera ebullición en su estómago.

A medida que el agua corría por su espalda, él llegó a la conclusión de que le daría un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas antes de encontrarla. Sería difícil, pero tendría que contener su temperamento si tenía alguna oportunidad de hacerla entrar en razón. Si él irrumpía, gritando obscenidades sobre su cobardía, ella se pondría a la defensiva y posiblemente lo terminaría maldiciendo.

Así que se tomó su tiempo, lanzando Encantamientos Fregotego en su ropa e incluso sirviéndose un vaso de leche antes de ir por ella. Caminó calmado por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y se sorprendió cuando la encontró en su oficina, sentada en su silla con el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y un desorden de pergaminos desparramados a su alrededor.

Ella levantó la mirada cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de él y se levantó de golpe de su asiento cuando él se acercó. Su mirada nerviosa parpadeaba sobre su pecho mientras él marchaba atentamente en la sala y tomó un asiento enfrente de ella, recordándose a sí mismo de ser gentil y discreto. Pero fue inútil; él ya podía sentir las fracturas dividir su paciencia.

El pecho de ella estuvo a punto de explotar mientras lo observaba, las imágenes de la noche anterior salieron al borde de su consciencia. Podía ver las pequeñas marcas delatoras en su cuello de sus acciones descaradas y se humedeció los labios. Él se veía tan atractivo y estaba aplastando su determinación para recordar que lo más probable era que se había acostado con ella de la misma manera que lo había hecho con otras chicas descerebradas.

—Draco —ella exhaló, sonando como si le doliera mencionar su nombre. —Yo…

—Siéntate —él le dijo, y ella sin decir nada cumplió. —¿Te importaría explicar por qué demonios te escapaste tan rápido esta…?

—Entré en pánico —admitió ella frunciendo el ceño, mirando fijo al escritorio. —Tenía que salir…

—Me di cuenta de eso —él comentó, suspirando antes de continuar. —Creí que anoche te di muchas oportunidades para dar marcha atrás…

—Lo hiciste.

—Entonces ¿por qué te escapaste? —él presionó, sintiendo que su temperamento iba en aumento e intentó anularlo.

—Ya te dije —ella murmuró. —Entré en pánico…

—Pero ¿Por qué? —él espetó.

—No lo sé —ella mintió, sintiéndose más vulnerable ahora que cuando había estado completamente desnuda la noche anterior.

—Tonterías—él gruñó. Al demonio, se sentía jodidamente ofendido por su vergüenza. —Dame una respuesta decente.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —ella le preguntó, subiendo el tono de su voz lentamente.

—Quiero que seas sincera —él gruñó, como si fuera obvio. —¿Por qué mierda te fuiste?

—¡No lo sé! —ella repitió, volviéndose a levantar de su asiento. —Solo quiero…

—Ese es tu problema, Granger —él le dijo. —No tienes idea de lo que quieres. ¡Toda tu vida ha sido dictada siguiendo las necesidades de los demás y eso me molesta! Incluso elegiste tu carrera basado en el deseo de una mujer muerta…

—No te _atrevas_ a hablar de ella así…

—¡Aunque es verdad! —él gritó, también poniéndose de pie. —Estás tan ansiosa de complacer a todos..

—¡Mientras que a ti no te importa una mierda nadie! —ella replicó, apuntándolo con un dedo acusatorio. —¿Qué no sé lo que quiero? Tú saltas de cama en cama como si tu vida dependiera de ello y ¿tú dices que no sé qué es lo que quiero?

Sus palabras lo confundieron por un segundo y él entrecerró los ojos. ¿A qué quería llegar?

—¿De qué estás…?

—Es posible que tengas algunas conexiones con Skeeter —ella continuó. —Pero hay otras revistas ¿sabes? ¡No es ningún secreto que te has acostado con medio Londres, Draco! ¡Solo me fui antes de que tú lo hicieras!

¿Era por eso que ella estaba tan nerviosa? Él había asumido que ella se había arrepentido lo de anoche por la historia hostil que tenían. No había esperado eso de ella, pero entonces él sabía que no podía predecir sus pensamientos. ¿Así que pensaba que él la había seducido para divertirse? ¿Una aventura de una noche? Una pequeña parte de él desearía que fuera así de simple. Pero no, sus intenciones estaban esperando más que una noche.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás preocupada? —Draco confirmó con una ceja arqueada. —¿Que solo quería sexo?

—Sí —ella asintió, su tono un poco más suave pero todavía enojado.

—¿Te das cuenta lo jodidamente estúpido que es eso? —frunció el ceño, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos. —¿En verdad pensaste que solo te follaría sin tener en cuenta todos los problemas que causaría en el trabajo? ¡Si hubiera querido solo un polvo rápido, Granger, me hubiera ido a otro lado!

Hermione parpadeó asombrada e hizo caso omiso a la tentación de inclinarse más y besarlo. En verdad él era abrumadoramente hermoso. El alivio la estaba consumiendo y luchó contra una suave sonrisa que amenazaba con agraciar sus rasgos. Todavía no podía arriesgarse a tener esperanzas.

—Entonces —ella exhaló, su voz incierta y nerviosa. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás diciendo?

—Estás haciendo esto muy difícil —él acusó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho arrogantemente. —Creo que lo dejé muy en claro…

—No lo has hecho —ella replicó, negando con la cabeza. —Si lo hubieras hecho, no me hubiera ido…

—Te fuiste porque sacaste conclusiones precipitadas —él le debatió, moviéndose de su lugar para caminar alrededor del escritorio. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba usando el vestido gris que lo había atormentado durante semanas. El que tenía los condenados botones.

—Te dije que estaba atraída a ti —Hermione le recordó con un débil rubor. —De hecho más que atraída, y tú no diste ningún indicio…

—Creo que anoche, —Draco la detuvo, sonriendo mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos —fue una clara indicación de que…

—Deja de hacer eso —ella susurró, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo donde estaba. —Tus acertijos están probando mi paciencia, Draco. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

Él se detuvo por un momento, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose mientras asimilaba sus rasgos expectantes, notando sus rasguños y manchones posesivos que él había dejado en su garganta y en su pecho, sabiendo que había más bajo su vestido. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quería de ella? ¿Reclamarla solo para él? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Los lujos de su presencia y pasión?

Una relación era la respuesta más fácil de decir, pero por instinto lo ignoró. No, él no arrojaría ese concepto lejos en los confines de su mente. Lo volvió a traer, decidiendo que era la única palabra que él quería de ella, incluso si no podía resignarse a admitirlo o decirlo.

—Más —dijo finalmente, inclinándose en ella, pero ella lo empujó. —¿Qué?

—Sabes que esto va a ser complicado —ella le informó, tragándose un nudo en la garganta. Él podía darse cuenta que se moría por alcanzarlo y disfrutar sus propios besos. —Y creo que deberíamos hablar de ello apropiadamente…

—No esperaba menos de ti, Hermione —él murmuró, regresando a su sonrisa. —Pero podemos hablar de eso en la cena esta noche…

—¿Cena? —ella repitió, con una mirada interrogativa. Él bajó un poco más la cabeza cerca de su rostro, plantando apenas un beso sobre su mejilla.

—Ven a cenar conmigo —él reformuló su pedido, dándole un beso en su mandíbula. —Y entonces puedes elaborar un contrato.

—Está bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo con vacilación, ignorando su empujón sarcástico y aceptando sus pequeños besos con una sonrisa oculta. —Pero tengo una condición.

—Por supuesto —él se rió, haciendo que sus besos fueran un poco más deliberados y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su torso. —Continúa.

—Yo elijo el lugar —ella suspiró, descansando las manos sobre sus bíceps. —No creo que sea una buena idea ir a un lugar en el que podamos ser reconocidos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —él murmuró contra su cuello, empujándola un poco así estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de él.

Él se apartó y le ofreció una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que se quedara sin aliento. Ella lo observó de cerca mientras él lentamente sacaba su varita del bolsillo, sus ojos confundidos mientras miraba sus movimientos agraciados. Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, sintió y vio que todos los botones de su vestido volaban lejos de ella, y lanzó una exclamación en voz alta.

—¡Draco! —tartamudeo, su voz vacilante mientras las caderas de él se acomodaban entre sus piernas. —Una de las primeras cosas que iba a decir era que esto no puede afectar nuestro trabajo…

—Es domingo —él le sonrió, trabajando los botones de su camisa.

 _Así es…_

Ella buscó sus labios con un rápido tirón a su cuello y permitió que los recuerdos de las imágenes de la noche anterior se vertieran en su mente. Gimió como una ninfa herida mientras las manos de él recorrían los caminos similares y aun así adoloridos de su piel. Ella se levantó un poco, así él podía quitarle la ropa interior lo más rápido posible, mientras que ella prácticamente le arrancaba los pantalones.

Ella pasó las manos por su pecho, su camisa todavía cubría los brazos de él, mientras que su vestido se detuvo en sus hombros, enmarcando su figura. Él se inclinó, pasando la lengua desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis antes de encontrar su calor. Le encantaba que todavía su clítoris estuviera inflamado desde su encuentro y lo cubrió con su boca, golpeando la lengua con firmeza sobre ese punto.

La sintió contraerse así que estiró los brazos sobre sus caderas, sujetándola firme. Dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en ella y él notó que estaba estrecha, sus músculos internos exquisitamente inflamados por su previa exploración de ella. Sintió cómo ella temblaba bajo su brazo mientras los dedos rozaban sobre el margen de su centro. Le encantaba esto, aprender los fragmentos más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Él quitó el brazo de su cintura para acariciar su extensión rígida, recordándose que no era necesario lanzar otro encantamiento contraceptivo ya que duraba veinticuatro horas. Sus gemidos ricos endulzaban sus oídos, y el conocido arco de fervor en aumento dio un tirón en su interior. Cuando escuchó un sonido particularmente melodioso dejar su boca, se apresuró en ponerse de pie, trayéndola más cerca del borde del escritorio para introducirse en ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron más allá de la tela del vestido así podía sujetar su cintura mientras ella sostenía su rostro, relamiendo sus labios y dientes mientras él se sacudía en su interior. Él succionó su lengua mientras iba más a prisa, y la empujó así estaba con la espalda sobre la superficie y así podía volver a provocar su clítoris. Su otra mano acarició patrones aleatorios y perezosos sobre su abdomen mientras que sus jadeos se hacían más fuertes y más profundos.

Sus dedos habilidosos contra su capullo de pasión trabajaron más rápidos, necesitando sentir otra vez sus espasmos y flexiones de excitación alrededor de su longitud. Anoche se habían sentido eufóricos, y él anhelaba llevarla allí de nuevo. Él podía escuchar como la respiración de ella se volvía más salvaje mientras se retorcía sin inhibiciones contra él, con los huesos de su pelvis chocando contra sus caderas y piernas.

Él pudo sentir el apretar delator de su hueco resbaladizo antes de que finalmente dejara escapar un gemido musical y atrevido acompañado por el temblor de sus entrañas, golpeando con gratitud alrededor de él. Él juntó su débil figura contra la de él mientras permitía que las sensaciones liberaran el nudo de tensión, amortiguando un grito entrecortado contra sus rizos castaños. Ambos se estremecieron mientras él éxtasis se calmaba, aferrándose el uno al otro para sobrellevar las fuertes replicas.

Él la tomó contra él mientras ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones post éxtasis, los dedos haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda con círculos ausentes. Sonrió sobre su hombro cuando se dio cuenta que su escritorio ahora despertaría este recuerdo cada vez que entrara a la oficina. De pronto le había tomado mucho cariño al objeto inanimado.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Ellos se quedaron en su oficina por un rato después de eso, apoyado uno contra el otro hasta que ella se apartó reticente, insistiendo que tenía bastante hambre. Él había sugerido ir a sus respectivos hogares, ahorrando la charla para su cena en el restaurante que ella eligiera. Todo lo que ella le había dicho era que debería llevar ropa que se asemejara a la vestimenta Muggle. Se había puesto un jersey y pantalones negros con una elegante chaqueta.

Cuando él fue a su casa por Red Flu a las ocho de la noche, ella estaba lista en un vestido de color esmeralda, su rostro fresco con un ligero maquillaje mientras estaba relajada en su sofá. De hecho el sofá de _ellos_ , y encontró otro objeto sin vida que lo divertiría. Su gato estaba junto a ella, mirándolo con desconfianza mientras él salía de la chimenea.

—¿Un vestido verde? —Draco comentó mientras miraba su vestido simple pero aun así elegante. —¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Granger?

—No, solo que me gusta este vestido —ella se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie para recoger su abrigo de color malva de su sillón. —Llegas temprano.

—No me gusta esperar —él comentó, gustándole que ella había dejado su pelo suelto sobre los hombros. —Entonces ¿adónde vamos exactamente?

—Un restaurante Muggle…

—Me lo imaginé —él le frunció el ceño, haciendo un gesto a su ropa negra. —¿Te importaría ser un poco más especifica?

— _Bella Italia_ —ella dijo, deslizando su varita en su bolso. —Está en la Avenida Shaftesbury y la comida es increíble.

—Está bien —él asintió, decidiendo que la comida italiana sin duda sonaba a una opción apetecible. —Suena prometedor.

—Te va a gustar —ella le aseguró con una sonrisa ingeniosa. —Me dijiste que te gustaba el risotto y ellos lo preparan realmente muy bien.

—Lo juzgaré por mí mismo —él murmuró, observando cómo ella verificaba si tenía todo.

—¿Cómo quieres llegar allí? —ella preguntó, acercándose a él. —Está demasiado lleno para Aparecerse y no conozco ninguna conexión Flu que estuviera más cerca. Así que, podemos caminar o bien pedir un taxi.

—¿Qué tan lejos es?

—Solo algunas calles de distancia —ella contestó, ahora sintiéndose un poco nerviosa que estaba cerca. Iba a tener una cita con Draco Malfoy, y en algún lugar varios metros bajo sus pies, Satanás estaba siendo entrenado por Jane Torvill (1). Ella sintió la sangre juntarse en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. —Pero…pero si tú quieres caminar está bien…lo que sea más apropiado para ti…

Él se inclinó para plantarle un beso silencioso sobre sus labios, las palabras muriendo en su boca en lugar de la de ella. Le divertía que estuviera nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta que ya se habían acostado juntos dos veces. Siempre había sospechado que la valentía Gryffindor era exagerada, y sus tímidas acciones lo estaban comprobando.

—Relájate, Granger —murmuró, mientras se apartaba, con una expresión de suficiencia en su guapo rostro. —Ya te he visto desnuda.

Ella fingió estar ofendida y le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente, pero con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo estremecer. Ella volvió a acariciar a Crookshanks antes de salir de la casa. Intentó memorizar las cosas que le había querido decir, pero era bastante difícil concentrarse entre su ansiedad y la proximidad de él. Con movimientos inciertos y pensamientos inseguros, enlazó su brazo al de él, solo para probar su reacción.

Él se giró para dejar un rápido beso sobre su cabello y ella se relajó. Después de semanas de sufrir la tensión sexual y sus deseos secretos simplemente para tocarlo, ella finalmente pudo ceder ante sus necesidades, y fue un alivio enorme.

Si esta noche iba bien, entonces ella solo podría suponer que significaba que Draco y ella estaban involucrados. Románticamente.

Su estómago se agitó.

Sintió que estaba rompiendo una lista de reglas no especificadas y era estimulante, casi lo suficiente para adormecer sus preocupaciones sobre las implicaciones de su casi relación. Casi. Ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger; era su prerrogativa preocuparse y analizar las cosas, especialmente cuando involucraban a un cierto rubio de Slytherin.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A : Espero que eso haya estado bien. Sé que el caso ha sido desatendido en los capítulos anteriores, pero Draco y Hermione necesitaban algunos capítulos para ellos mismos.**

 **(1) Jane Torvill es una patinadora británica,** **campeona olímpica de** **danza sobre hielo** **en 1984. Su programa «Bolero de Ravel», con el que ganaron la medalla de oro en los** **Juegos olímpicos de Sarajevo** **es considerado una de las mejores actuaciones de la historia del** **patinaje artístico** **.**

* * *

 **NdT : Holaaa…. ¡Y por fin la burbuja exploto y como exploto! Estos dos son un volcán andante y por fin Bex no nos dejo en ascua como lo venía haciendo en los otros capítulos.**

 **Espero que la traducción haya quedado lo más claro posible, confieso que se me hace un poco difícil traducir escenas de sexo, porque a veces leo y siento que los protagonistas quedan todos enredados jajaja… pero bueno gracias a mi beta, espero que eso haya quedado claro.**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios mis queridas lectoras, y bueno ya como lo dijo Bex estos capítulos para ellos era necesario, ya luego volveremos a lo que esta historia es… un policial… igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Esperando con ansias sus puntos de vistas, les agradezco por todo como siempre y nos estaremos viendo pronto. Un gran beso, lo mejor para la semana ;-)**


	18. Whisky

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XVIII:**

 **Whisky**

.

—Granger—Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella. —¿Los Muggles beben whisky de fuego?

—No, —ella no pudo resistir una pequeña risa, contenta de que había recordado lanzar un Encantamiento Silenciador después de que se habían sentado. —Pero _Famous Grouse_ es similar. Lo siento, sé que esto está un poco fuera de tu zona de confort.

—Lo está,—él estuvo de acuerdo, revisando el menú. —Pero al menos no hay ningún fotógrafo de _El Profeta_ asediando.

—Y tengo que advertirte que los métodos de cocción Muggle son un poco lentos —ella admitió, y él frunció el ceño un poco. —Pero confía en mí; vale la pena la espera.

—Está bien —él dijo lentamente, mirando la otra mesa que ya tenía su comida.

Fueron interrumpidos por un mesero quien anotó su orden, Draco pidió el risotto con pollo y hongos, y Hermione pidió la pasta Alfredo. Cuando el mesero trajo sus bebidas, Draco tomó un sorbo vacilante del whisky y estuvo sorprendido de encontrarlo bastante sabroso, quemándole la garganta de una manera deliciosa, al igual que el whisky de fuego.

—¿Voy directo al grano? —Hermione preguntó, acariciando su copa de vino nerviosa.

—Por supuesto —él se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en su silla para mirarla con atención. —Expone tus términos.

—¿Estás pensando en burlarte de mí toda la noche? —preguntó ella, sonriendo un poco a pesar de sí misma.

—Solo hasta que se vuelva aburrido —dijo él frotándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Draco —ella insistió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Esto es bastante difícil sin que tú…

—Bien —él rodó los ojos, descansando los codos sobre la mesa. —Estoy escuchando, Granger.

—Gracias —ella exhaló, haciendo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su Merlot. —Lo más importante es que no podemos dejar que nada perturbe nuestro trabajo.

—Por supuesto —él estuvo de acuerdo, resistiendo el impulso de remarcar que eso era obvio.

—Lo que significa, —ella continuó, sus mejillas poniéndose un poco rosas —No más sexo en la oficina.

Draco la observó con una pequeña sonrisa pero logró mantener su rostro razonablemente dócil. Una parte de él estaba muriéndose por dejar escapar un gruñido de risa en su garganta, pero podía ver su punto, y al parecer ella estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo sin sentido del humor.

—Bien —dijo él lentamente, bajando su mirada hacia su pecho antes de regresar a su mirada suave. —En ese caso, ya no puedes usar tu vestido gris en el trabajo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me escuchaste —él dijo. —No vuelvas a usar ese vestido para ir trabajar.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —ella inquirió, sus labios moviéndose en una casi sonrisa.

—Porque sí —él contestó una voz arrastrada, contento que ella se estaba relajando un poco. —Me traerá recuerdos, y tal vez voy a estar tentado de actuar en consecuencia.

—Ya veo —ella exhaló, apartando la mirada de él y sintiéndose secretamente halagada. —Bueno entonces tal vez tendrías que tener en cuenta deshacerte de tu escritorio…

—De ninguna manera —él resopló, como si la perspectiva fuera ridícula. —Resulta que me gusta ese escritorio…

—Bueno a mí me gusta mi vestido…

—A mí también —él interrumpió, dándole una mirada pícara. —Y eso evidentemente puede conducir a problemas.

—Me estás distrayendo de mi punto —ella le frunció el ceño, cubriendo el impulso de sonreír. —Bueno está bien, ya no voy a usar ese vestido en el trabajo…

—Entonces estoy seguro que vamos a estar bien —le aseguró, viendo su mirada escéptica. —Vamos, Granger, sabes que vamos a ser profesionales. Sé lo importante que este caso es…

—Sé que lo sabes —ella suspiró, pasando las manos sobre su vestido verde. —Solo me quería asegurar.

—Comprendo —él asintió, tomando otro sorbo de su whisky Muggle. —No follar en el escritorio…

—Draco…

—¿Cuál es tu siguiente preocupación? —él presionó, haciendo caso omiso a su tono de advertencia.

—Bueno —ella comenzó con torpeza, retorciendo la servilleta con sus manos. —Creo que sería mejor si mantenemos esto en secreto por un tiempo…

—¿Avergonzada de que te vean conmigo, Granger? —él acusó fríamente.

—No —ella contestó rápidamente, su rostro poniéndose triste por un momento. —No, es solo que quiero ser yo la que le diga a Harry y a Ron si esto se vuelve serio.

—Ah, sí —Draco respiró, su tono seco. —Potter y Weasley.

—Es solo que no quiero que se enteren por el periódico —ella elaboró. —Si esto se vuelve serio, quiero que lo sepan por mí.

—Sigues sin estar segura que estoy siendo honesto —él comentó, levantando una pálida ceja.

—Eres una persona difícil de leer —ella explicó con cuidado. —Solo me estoy preguntando si has pensado en esto apropiadamente…

—No hubiera estado aquí si no lo hubiera pensado apropiadamente —él le dijo con una voz inexpresiva.

—Lo siento —ella se disculpó, extendiendo la mano tímidamente para acariciar los nudillos de él con su dedo índice. —Esto es un poco extraño. Nunca pensé que podíamos ser civilizados, mucho menos… esto.

Él se quedó en silencio, observando cómo su dedo trazaba patrones contra su mano. Una pequeña punzada de afecto, que él normalmente encontraría inquietante, capturó su atención. Con un suspiro de resignación, movió la mano así podía apretar ligeramente la de ella, y levantó su mirada hacia ella. Extraño era definitivamente la palabra adecuada, pero él no se sentía incómodo al respecto. De hecho, se sentía bastante calmado, y casi cómodo de haber finalmente lidiado con la tensión que había aflorado entre ellos.

—Vamos a discutir mucho, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella con una sonrisa débil, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos —Aunque supongo que eso me gusta.

Draco permaneció en silencio, estando silenciosamente de acuerdo. Eso era posiblemente su cosa favorita sobre ella, de que pudiera mantener el ritmo con su ingenio rápido e intelecto. Él disfrutaba de una buena pelea verbal, y no tenía duda que Potter y Weasley carecían de esa área.

—Y sabes, —ella continuó, mordiéndose nerviosa el interior de su boca. —que tengo una tendencia de llegar a las conclusiones equivocadas.

Él frunció el ceño ante sus advertencias, preguntándose por qué ella de pronto encontraba necesario hacer una lista de sus defectos, incluso si era curiosamente entrañable.

—Y, —ella suspiró, continuando con su diatriba de confesiones. —Siempre tengo que tener razón…

—¿Terminaste? —Draco la detuvo con una cara de divertido antes de ofrecerle un apretón de mano tranquilizador. —Sé todas estas cosas de ti, Granger. Hemos estado trabajando juntos por dos meses. Todavía sigo aquí ¿no es así?

Entonces ella le sonrió, y él vio lo que había estado buscando. Ella le creía, quizás incluso confiaba en él, y era un alivio; no tenía intención de pasar su cena con ella dudando de todo lo que le decía.

—No lo volveré a repetir, Granger —la regañó, pero su voz era vagamente cálida. —Te quiero a ti, y no sólo para tener sexo.

Ella sabía que le había querido decir la última parte como un chiste, pero apenas lo escuchó. Su cerebro se centró en la parte de _Te quiero a ti_ que había hecho estremecer a su estomago. Sus labios se ampliaron en una sonrisa, y rápidamente se inclinó sobre la mesa para dejar un beso sobre sus labios. Cuando ella se apartó y se volvió a sentar, él estaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia que la hacía sentir entre mareada y tímida.

—¿Supongo que ahora estás satisfecha con mis …intenciones? —preguntó, su voz suave y fiable. Había alcanzado el límite en sus intentos de ser calmado y decente, así que si ella no estaba convencida con eso entonces no había mucho más que estuviera dispuesto a decir.

—Mucho —ella confesó, acariciando su mano de nuevo y él se relajó un poco. Tal vez su orgullo no estaba completamente destrozado. Todavía. —¿Así que estás bien con mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo?

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo después de una ligera pausa. —Aunque creo que Potter y Weasley me maldecirían de todas maneras si lo leen o si tú les dices.

—Probablemente —ella asintió, demasiado satisfecha con su frase _Te quiero a ti_ para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Eso es lo último de tu lista? —preguntó. —¿O me vas a decir que tengo que hacer las paces con el Chico Maravilla y su compañero pelirrojo?

—Sé que no es probable —ella dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. —Pero apreciaría que no le pongas apodos.

—No puedo prometer nada —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, lo que significaba que definitivamente _no_ se abstendría de sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre el dúo. —Entonces ¿tienes más condiciones?

—Me olvidé cuáles eran—ella exhaló con un ligero rubor. Estuvo a punto de continuar cuando el mesero les trajo la comida, y los ojos de ella bailaron divertidos cuando Draco comenzó rápidamente a comer su risotto.

—No está mal —le remarcó después de unos bocados. —Supongo que solo me tendré que acostumbrar al periodo de espera si vamos a seguir cenando en restaurantes Muggles por un tiempo.

—Estoy segura que hay un par de lugares Mágicos a los que podamos ir —ella le ofreció, girando el tenedor en su pasta. —Skeeter no puede tener a sus amigotes en todos lados.

—Creo que debería advertirte que mi madre tal vez sepa —él le dijo con una expresión seria.

—¿Le contaste?

—De hecho, adivinó—él rodó los ojos, recordando la conversación con su madre. —No sabe todo, solo piensa que algo está sucediendo.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Ella _fue_ una Slytherin, Granger —él le recordó con una mirada de orgullo. —Puede ser inofensiva pero sabe cómo ir a escondidas para conseguir información.

—¿Le dirá a Skeeter? —Hermione preguntó, no tan preocupada como pensó que estaría.

—No —él contestó seguro. —Le dije que no, así que no lo hará.

—Está bien —ella asintió satisfecha con su respuesta. —¿Nadie más sabe?

—¿Me veo como el tipo de persona que chismosea? —le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante. —¿Tú le has contado a alguien?

—No tengo a nadie a quien contárselo —ella negó con la cabeza. —Todos mis amigos medio que…

—Me odian —él terminó, notando cómo ella se encogía. No estaba seguro por qué ella se estremeció; no era como si todo Gran Bretaña fuera ajeno al hostil pasado entre él y sus amigos, pero había aprendido a ser indiferente ante ello.

—Estoy segura que puedes usar tu encanto con ellos cuando llegue el momento —ella respiró con esperanza. —Antes de que me olvide, mañana voy a ir a visitar al compañero de piso de Dennis Creevey así que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Estaría llegando cerca de las once.

—¿Supongo que Potter no ha tenido suerte? —Draco inquirió. —Ya sabes, ¿revisando la lista de sospechosos que le di?

—Terry tiene que mandarte una lechuza con cualquier información a primera hora mañana —ella explicó, su expresión estudiosa adornando su rostro. —Pero estoy segura que si han encontrado algo decente, me lo harían saber de inmediato.

—Estás frustrada con el caso —él remarcó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —ella hizo una mueca, terminando su comida y descansando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

—Un poco —él admitió después de un silencio reflexivo. —Estoy bastante seguro que estoy pasando por alto algo evidente.

—Es normal tener esa sensación —ella sugirió, extendiendo la mano para volver a acariciar la suya otra vez, decidiendo que le gustaba cómo las manos de él eran un poco ásperas pero masculinas.

—No —dijo exhalando, relajándose cuando las uñas de ella rozaron en pequeños círculos en la línea de vida de su palma. —Hay algo allí que no sé. Algo que hizo un click en mi cabeza pero no sé lo que es.

—Ya vendrá a ti —ella le aseguró, arrugando la nariz cuando lo pensó y respirando con incertidumbre. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se detuvo. —¿Sobre Hogwarts?

—Pensé que en algún momento lo harías —él sofocó un gruñido, al parecer un poco decepcionado pero decidiendo que eso era inevitable. —¿Exactamente cuantas preguntas tienes, Granger?

 _«Muchas…»_

—No estoy segura —dijo pensativa, dando golpecitos con el dedo sobre sus nudillos mientras lo consideraba. —¿Tal vez tres?

—Si estoy de acuerdo con tu pequeño interrogatorio —la puso a prueba con cautela, sacándole la mano para tomar su bebida —¿Estarías de acuerdo en hablar sobre algo menos… melancólico por el resto de la noche? Y eso incluye el caso.

—Está bien —ella asintió, un poco desanimada de que él le había quitado la mano, y dándose cuenta que él se había tensado.

—Y por supuesto —él continuó, arrastrando su dedo índice sobre el borde de la copa. —Yo también te puedo hacer tres preguntas.

—¿A mí? —sus ojos se agrandaron. —¿Quieres hacerme preguntas?

—¿Sí o no, Granger?

—Bueno —ella estuvo de acuerdo, mascando su pulgar de manera poco elegante por un segundo. —Supongo que eso es justo.

—Genial —él murmuró con obvio sarcasmo, bebiéndose el resto del whisky. —Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto. ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?

Hermione se movió en su asiento, entrecerrando los ojos cuando trataba de manejar sus pensamientos. Siendo honesta, tenía miles de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero él le había dado tres oportunidades, así que tres tendría que ser, pero ¿qué le podría preguntar?

—¿Por qué no asesinaste a Dumbledore? —se precipitó rápidamente, encogiéndose mientras decía las palabras.

—Pensé que ibas a dejar esa para el final—él comentó, evidentemente esperando esa pregunta. Respiró calmado, deseando haber pedido más de ese _Famous Grouse_. —Simplemente no pude. En realidad no puedo explicarlo. Solo no pude.

—¿Fuiste castigado…?

—¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta? —preguntó bruscamente.

—No —ella suspiró, mirándolo con atención.

—Entonces creo que es mi turno —él sonrió. —¿Por qué Weasley y tú rompieron?

—Eso es fácil —ella sonrió, de alguna manera aliviada de que se sentía completamente cómoda contestando esa pregunta, después de haber contestado muchas otras. —Cuando eres amigo de alguien por tanto tiempo, es imposible mantener una relación. Ya saben todo uno del otro así que no pudimos hacer todo el asunto de conocernos como la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen y era un poco parecido a tener una cita con un primo o algo así…

—Ya comprendo —Draco hizo un rostro de disgustado. —Creo que desperdicié una pregunta.

—Lo siento —ella bromeó. —No vale repetir si no te gusta la respuesta.

—Pensé que sería así —él se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto al mesero de que necesitaba otro whisky. —¿Siguiente pregunta?

Hermione se detuvo a pensar, recorriendo rápidamente los años en Hogwarts y eligiendo cualquier brecha que lo incluyera a él. Podía hacer más preguntas sobre Dumbledore, pero ¿qué más necesitaba saber? Sabía que había sido forzado a hacerlo. Tal vez algunas preguntas sobre Voldemort, pero ¿qué bien haría? Una parte de ella quería saber por qué Draco había sido tan reticente en identificarlos en la Mansión Malfoy, pero se imaginó que había sido el mismo motivo por el cual no había asesinado a Dumbledore; simplemente nunca había estado en él el asesinar.

—¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Graham Montague? —en cambio se decidió con esa pregunta.

—Porque es un imbécil —Draco espetó, su labio encrespándose en desprecio. —Él siempre quiso ser uno de los Mortífagos, pero sus padres nunca lo fueron así que fue de alguna manera ignorado. Después del incidente con los gemelos Weasley y el tiempo que pasó en San Mungo quedó bastante desequilibrado y nos culpó a todos nosotros.

—¿Todos nosotros? —ella repitió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Blaise,Goyle y yo —él enumeró. —Básicamente todos los Slytherins quienes tenían conexiones con los Mortífagos. Es un bastardo astuto…

—¿A diferencia de otros Slytherins? —ella alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Éramos leales entre nosotros, —le dijo directamente. —Él hubiera apuñalado a cualquiera en la espalda para ser reconocido por Voldemort, incluyendo a las personas de su propia casa. Solo confía cuando digo que él es problemático, Granger.

—Por eso es un sospechoso —Hermione terminó frunciendo el ceño, almacenando la información. —Tu turno.

El mesero le trajo una copa nueva de whisky, y Draco golpeó el vidrio pensativo. No quería hacer otra pregunta sin sentido. No, tenía que preguntar algo que pudiera resultar útil.

—Si Potter y Weasley se oponen a tu…involucración conmigo, —él lo puso en palabras cuidadosamente, ganándose una mirada poco impresionada de su cita —tú…bueno, ¿eso lo afectaría?

—No creo que Harry sería un problema —ella reveló en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos. —Él no te odia, ¿sabes?. Solo desconfía un poco de ti, pero sé que confiaría en mi juicio si hablo con él. En cuanto a Ron, no estoy tan segura que sea tu gran fan…

—Me odia —Draco terminó, rodando los ojos. —Está bien, Granger. Difícilmente lloro hasta quedarme dormido en las noches por eso.

—Ambos se odian —ella lo corrigió sin rodeos. —Ustedes dos definitivamente tienen un choque de personalidades constante, incluso si has cambiado…

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —él le recordó. —Esto tal vez te sorprenda, pero no estoy del todo molesto acerca del mutuo odio entre Weasley y yo.

—Está bien, sarcasmo —ella resopló, tomando un sorbo de su vino. —No, creo que probablemente podría convencerlo en que confíe en mi juicio, aunque podría tomar un poco de esfuerzo. Además, él siempre se ha opuesto a todas mis relaciones, y nunca me detuvo. Odiaba a Viktor, y estaba viendo a un chico en Francia a quien no le gustaba, y no le agradaba…

—No te pedí todo tu historial de citas, Granger —él le frunció el ceño. Otra vez estaba esa punzada protectora, acercándose peligrosamente a ser posesivo.

—La hipocresía no te queda, Draco —ella comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Con cuántas mujeres exactamente has…?

—¿Esa es tu última pregunta? —la interrumpió.

—No —ella se mofó.

—Entonces solo para aclarar —la incitó, también intentando distraerla de sus coloridas actividades en la cama. —No terminarías nuestro… asunto…

—Qué facilidad de palabras tienes—Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No, no terminaría nuestro _asunto_ , y ¿sabes? la palabra "relación" no te quemará la lengua…

—No me quiero arriesgar —él sonrió, solo recibiendo otra mirada de irritación. —Vamos, Granger. Tú misma dijiste que esto es un poco extraño, y muy fuera de mi zona de confort. Y antes de que preguntes, sí estoy seguro que quiero continuar con esto, solo va a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarme.

—Puedo entender eso —ella exhaló pensativa. —Creo que sé cuál va a ser mi próxima pregunta.

—Adelante.

—Crees que…bueno, si no hubiera sido por mi origen Muggle, —Hermione se tropezaba con sus palabras nerviosa. —¿Me hubieras seguido odiando en Hogwarts?

—Definitivamente no —él contestó rápidamente, sorprendiéndola. —Suponiendo que yo no hubiera sido criado para odiar a los hijos de Muggles y Gryffindor, creo que tu inteligencia me hubiera impresionado. De hecho creo que nuestra situación actual es prueba de eso. Creo que has desperdiciado una pregunta allí, Granger.

—Maldición —ella murmuró. —Bueno punto. ¿Puedo intentar de nuevo?

—No vale volver a preguntar ¿recuerdas? —él le recordó. —Pero si estás de acuerdo en venir a casa conmigo esta noche, puede que lo reconsidere.

Hermione no pudo evitar la risa femenina que salió de sus labios, y Draco resistió el impulso de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarla, especialmente cuando ella se sonrojó un poco. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—Está bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo, sonriéndole a Draco de una manera que él encontró estúpidamente encantadora. —Pero me tengo que ir temprano mañana, así puedo prepararme para mi reunión con el compañero de apartamento de Creevey.

—Está bien —él sonrió. —Entonces ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

Los labios de Hermione se movieron nerviosamente. Sabía lo que le quería preguntar, pero se sentía un poco avergonzada al respecto.

 _«Al diablo con esto»_

—¿Alguna vez me encontraste atractiva en Hogwarts? —ella murmuró, las palabras saliendo de su boca en un rápido exhalar.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron ante su pregunta, haciéndola sentir un poco más humillada. Había esperado un comentario ingenioso sobre su autoestima, pero la sorprendió otra vez cuando arrugó la frente pensando.

—No tenía permitido encontrarte atractiva —le dijo con una voz monótona. —Nunca fue una opción para mí.

Hermione asintió, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la decepción que se instaló en su pecho. Había esperado que solo dijera que no, pero aun así le molestó. Pensó que era toda la respuesta que iba a recibir así que abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero él la interrumpió.

—Aunque estabas bastante decente en el Baile de Navidad, Granger —admitió, satisfecho cuando su desilusión se desvaneció y fue reemplazada con una sonrisa halagadora.

—Gracias —ella dijo. —Te queda una pregunta más.

—¿Alguna vez me encontraste atractivo en Hogwarts? —él sonrió, pero luego vaciló. —Espera no, eso es obvio. Por supuesto que lo hacías.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada porque era verdad. Es posible que haya sido un imbécil en Hogwarts pero no se podía negar que siempre había sido un imbécil guapo. Ella observó golpear su dedo contra sus labios mientras pensaba, antes de que una mirada seria robara sus rasgos.

La pregunta se había deslizado en la mente de Draco sigilosamente y ahora no podía deshacerse de ella. Quería que fuera respondida pero no estaba del todo seguro si le podía preguntar. Tal vez no le gustaría su respuesta, o tal vez su orgullo había sufrido lo suficiente durante los últimos días. Tomó un trago largo de su bebida.

—Sé que me odiabas y todo eso —él frunció el ceño, ya arrepintiéndose por su decisión y mirando a la mesa. —¿Pero alguna vez pensaste que era malvado?

Hermione parpadeó. Una vez. Luego dos veces. Rápidamente recorrió sus recuerdos de él. ¿Alguna vez lo había llamado malvado? ¿Alguna vez si quiera el adjetivo había cruzado por su mente cuando había pensado en él? Pensó sobre el momento que ella lo había golpeado, recordando con una leve punzada que ella en efecto lo había llamado por esa misma palabra.

« _Tú eres una despreciable y malvada cucaracha_ »

—No —ella susurró después de una larga pausa. —Voldemort era malvado. Tú sólo fuiste un matón e imbécil que fue engañado y obligado a hacer cosas crueles. Por eso estaba tan sorprendida cuando Harry me dijo que tenías la Marca…

—¿Estabas sorprendida? —él repitió, abriendo los ojos.

—Mucho —ella recordó con una mirada curiosa a su brazo, dándose cuenta que no la había visto en los últimos dos meses. —¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Se desvaneció después de que él fue derrotado —Draco le explicó en una voz apagada. —La mía no tuvo mucho uso así que desapareció bastante rápido.

—Eso es bueno —ella respondió sin comprender, dándose cuenta que la conversación se había tornado un poco demasiado mórbida para su gusto.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente de eso —él comentó, su tono distante. —Estuviste de acuerdo de que podíamos hablar de otra cosa.

—Así es —ella asintió, contenta de que él había sentido que se necesitaba un cambio de tema. —¿Terminaste de leer _Memorias Privadas y confesiones de un pecador justificado_?

—Sí —él espetó, mirándola de una manera extraña. —Una de las cosas más bizarras que jamás leí. ¿Qué carajo fue todo eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno ¿el tipo estaba loco? —él comenzó, regresando las manos a la mesa. —¿O toda esa mierda en verdad fue real?

—Ese es el punto —ella sonrió ante su confusión. —Uno realmente nunca puede saber. La intención es hacerte pensar.

—Es un libro raro —él comentó, negando con la cabeza. —¿Y todos esos locos Calvinistas en verdad existen en el mundo Muggle?

—Sí—ella admitió, secretamente preguntándose si Ron sería capaz de hacerse la idea del concepto. —¿Entonces no te gustó?

—No lo odié —el confesó siendo sincero. —Estoy un poco confundido sobre la intención del mensaje al cual el tal Hogg quería llegar.

—Es principalmente sobre religión —ella explicó, extendiendo la mano para volver a acariciar la de él. —Sobre cómo el extremismo puede ser peligroso.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —él respiró, mirando sus movimientos distraído. —Aunque prefiero al tal Heaney.

—Él es uno de mis favoritos —ella asintió entusiasmada. —Nunca hubiera pensado que estarías interesado en poesía, Draco. Pareces el tipo de persona que prefiere los hechos en vez del arte.

—Aprecio a ambos —él le dijo, manteniendo su mano quieta mientras los dedos de ella pasaban por su pulgar. —Reconozco un buen autor cuando leo uno.

—¿Lo prefieres a él antes de que Byron?

—No estoy seguro —él respondió, mirándola extrañado. —¿Por qué?

—Estoy decidiendo —alzo la vista hacia él. —Si recomendarte Ted Hughes o William Blake para la próxima.

—Probablemente Heaney —él decidió, mirando alrededor del restaurante y apretándole la mano un poco fuerte. —Probablemente nos deberíamos ir, Granger. El lugar está empezando a desocuparse.

—Así es.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione se agitó cuando su almohada comenzó a vibrar por un encantamiento despertador. Sus ojos somnolientos se abrieron y estiró la mano para apartar el pelo de sus ojos. Pudo sentir el pecho de Draco presionado contra su espalda desnuda, y sus latidos constantes vibraban por su columna vertebral. Su brazo estaba sobre ella casualmente, su muñeca inclinada sobre el hueso pélvico, y ella inhaló la esencia de su aire antes de decidir moverse.

— _Finite —_ ella susurró, y la almohada dejó de temblar.

Ella se aparto cuidadosamente de él y salió de la cama, recogiendo su ropa interior desparramada y poniéndosela en silencio. Vio su vestido verde y frunció los labios antes de que su mirada se desviara a una camisa blanca que estaba sobre su escritorio. Ella la tomó después de una ligera vacilación y se la pasó por la cabeza, intentando domar su cabello con los dedos.

—Draco —lo llamó con una voz ronca, acercándose a la cama e inclinándose sobre él. —¿Draco?

—¿Qué? —él gruñó, girando ligeramente y abriendo un ojo. —Vete, Granger. Estoy intentando dormir.

—Qué encantador —ella frunció el ceño, empujando un poco su brazo así él la miraba. —¿Me prestas esta camisa para ir a casa?

—Hmm —él asintió levemente, reticente a abrir los ojos para darle una mirada aprobatoria. —De todas maneras se ve mejor en ti. ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama para…?

—Porque tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo —ella razonó, apartándose de él. —Tú también te deberías levantar…

—Lo haré en un momento —él la despidió, dándose vuelta. —Te veo después.

Ella rodó los ojos y juntó sus pertenencias, dejando que su nuevo amante tuviera un sueño extra. Una vez más, agradeció a las maravillas de la magia mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea.

 _«No hay necesidad de preocuparse sobre la caminata de la vergüenza en el Mundo Mágico»_

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco se frotó los ojos cansado mientras se dirigía a su despacho, esperando que Tilly ya le hubiera ordenado su café de la mañana. En efecto, la bruja mayor estaba sentada en su escritorio afuera de su oficina, lista con una taza de su brebaje matutino preferido.

—Sr. Malfoy —ella sonrió mientras él tomaba la taza. —Dejaron un mensaje para usted hace algunos minutos. Alguien que estaba tratando de entrar al Ministerio para hablar con usted.

—¿Por qué no le permitieron entrar? —él inquirió.

—Las nuevas medidas de seguridad —ella le recordó encogiéndose de hombros. —Ahora todos necesitan una cita. De todas maneras, era alguien de su colegio.

—¿Dejó un nombre?

—Solo deme un segundo —ella le pidió, buscando entre varios documentos sobre su escritorio. —Aquí está; Caleb Warrington ¿Le suena?

De hecho, sí lo hacía. No había escuchado ese nombre en años, desde quinto año para ser exactos, pero recordaba bien al hombre. Había sido parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial y un típico Slytherin en muchos sentidos pero, hasta donde él sabía, nunca había tenido nada que ver con la guerra.

—¿Acaba de dejar su nombre? —Draco preguntó, bastante intrigado.

—Dijo que tal vez podría estar interesado en algunas cosas que tiene que decir —ella leyó de la nota. —Y si usted estaba interesado que le enviara una lechuza.

—Haz eso —Draco le dijo con frialdad. —Envía una nota al Departamento de Transporte para hacerles saber que él tiene una cita, y dile a Warrington que venga lo más pronto posible.

—Lo haré —Tilly asintió, acostumbrada a la actitud contundente de su superior. —Los informes de los Rastreadores ya están en su escritorio.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza lentamente antes de dejarla con sus tareas y entrar a su oficina. Rápidamente comenzó con los Rastreadores y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que el nombre de Flint seguía todavía en la lista. En algún momento tendría que quitarlo, pero decidió esperar hasta que hubiera hablado con Warrington.

Intentó plantearse una lista práctica de las razones por el repentino pedido de Warrington para verlo, pero no tenía idea por dónde empezar. Había sido un chico bien, en realidad solo un conocido, pero recordó que la mayoría de Slytherin quería que él fuera seleccionado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando puso su nombre en el Cáliz. Y había sido el Cazador de Slytherin por un tiempo, pero eso era todo lo que pudo recordar.

Por lo que Draco sabía, Warrington no tenía ninguna conexión con los Mortífagos y no estaba involucrado con ningún tipo de Magia Oscura. Excepto hechizar a algunos Gryffindors en quinto año, el tipo había sido manso para ser un Slytherin, así que Draco no pensó que tendría que sentirse preocupado de ninguna manera, simplemente estaba bastante curioso. ¿Pero qué le podría decir Warrington que posiblemente lo beneficiara? Pero un golpe fuerte en la puerta irrumpió sus pensamientos.

Warrington no esperó por una invitación, y Draco observó al hombre alto con sospecha mientras entraba a su oficina. El mago tenía una contextura física atlética similar a Diggory y pelo fino pardusco alrededor de su fuerte rostro. La primera cosa que Draco notó, mientras el hombre se sentaba delante de él, era que lucía absolutamente agotado y agitado.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando todo el día, Malfoy? —el mago mayor cuestionó severamente.

—Preferiría que no —Draco respondió rápidamente, reclinándose en su silla para darle al hombre una mirada condescendiente.

—No has cambiado —Caleb se rió entre dientes. —Puedo darme cuenta que sospechas de mí.

—Solo estoy intentando averiguar por qué estás exactamente aquí —él confesó, tamborileando impacientemente los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla. —¿Te vas a sentar allí todo el día o esto tiene un objetivo?

—Bueno difícilmente será una visita social —el mago respiró, pasándose una mano sobre el pelo estresado. —Puede ser que tenga un poco de información para ti.

—¿Información sobre qué? —Draco cuestionó, decidiendo de que esto ya podía ser una pérdida de tiempo.

—Los asesinatos.

Draco le alzó las cejas a Warrington, su atención había sido apropiadamente ganada. Se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar los codos sobre el escritorio y examinó el rostro de su antiguo compañero de clase de cerca, buscando por los signos delatores de truco y engaño.

—Tienes mi atención —Draco admitió fríamente. —Explica.

—Antes que lo haga —dijo él frotándose la barbilla. —Me gustaría hacer una negociación.

—¿Negociación?

—Sí —él asintió, su tono de pronto más fuerte y profesional. —Sigo siendo un Slytherin, Malfoy. Lo que tengo que decir viene con un precio.

—Por supuesto —Draco se mofó, apretando la mandíbula. —¿Cómo se que lo que tienes que decir es valioso?

—Puedo asegurarte que lo es —él contestó. —Pero si no estás satisfecho, entonces no esperaré ninguna recompensa…

—Bien, porque no vas a obtener ninguna —el rubio frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Protección —Warrington declaró simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros indiferente. —Mi prometida es hija de Muggles, y quiero saber que ella va a estar a salvo.

Draco logró mantener su rostro con una expresión vaga con un poco de esfuerzo. Así que no era el único Slytherin que se había interesado por una hija de Muggles.

 _«Tal vez todos estábamos drogados…»_

Pero tenían algo en común, y por esa sola razón, Draco decidió que el hombre delante de él no era tan irritante como lo había sido al principio.

—No estoy seguro cuánto puedo prometer en ese aspecto —le dijo a Warrington siendo honesto. —Los Aurores están bastante ocupados en este momento…

—No esperaría mucho, —Caleb lo detuvo —solo un sistema donde podamos contactarlo directamente si fuera necesario.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —Draco exhaló, sabiendo que tendría que preguntarle a Hermione al respecto. —Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes, Warrington?

—Algunas cosas —dijo, fijando su mirada en Draco. —Nott y yo permanecimos cercanos después de Hogwarts y supe todo sobre las cartas que estaba recibiendo. Después de que fue asesinado cobré algunos favores e hice un poco de investigación.

—Ya veo —el rubio asintió, instándole a que continúe.

—No creo que las marcas V tenga que ver con Voldemort. —Warrington declaró con un tono de seguridad, y Draco alzó las cejas. —¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del _Movimiento Vendetta_ , Malfoy?

.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que todos recuerden a Warrington de los libros. Sé que no tenía un nombre de pila, sólo la inicial C, así que voy a llamarlo Caleb.**

 **Bex-chan**

 **NdT: Bueno aquí volvimos, disculpen la demora, pero bueno fue un buen capitulo, una buena dosis de Dramione, con su juego de preguntas y respuestas en el que pudimos descubrir bastante en un plano más relajado después de taaaanta tensión y dejándonos en un momento de suspenso regresando de nuevo al caso… nuevo personaje, nueva teoría… veremos qué pasa.**

 **Espero como siempre que estén bien para cuando lean este capítulo y Por lo pronto tengo algo que contarle… estaré pronto publicando una nueva traducción, esta vez la historia es bastante OCC, pero bueno la trama en parte lo justifica, por lo pronto les dejare un adelanto, espero que les interese ;-)**

 ** _"Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"_ _por_ _BelleOfSummer_**

 **Una familia sangre pura secuestro a Hermione cuando nació debido a su desesperación por tener una hija. En un mundo de belleza y riqueza, ella se ha convertido en la chica soñada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué sucederá si él finalmente sabe que su sangre no es tan pura como él cree?**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora, les deseo lo mejor para esta semana queridas lectoras. Gracias por todo. Un gran abrazo y un besote.**


	19. información

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XIX:**

 **Información**

.

Hermione marchó por los pasillos del Ministerio, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Draco después de su reunión insatisfactoria con Julian Horne, el amigo de Dennis Creevey. Horne había logrado salvar dos cartas que Creevey había recibido, pero al igual que las cartas que habían sido recuperadas de las otras víctimas, la caligrafía estaba encantada para quedarse codificada e ilegible en algún tipo de código críptico después de que el destinatario lo hubiera leído.

No era un encantamiento particularmente complicado, de hecho Hermione recordó que algunos Ravenclaws lo habían utilizado para pasar notas en Hogwarts, pero si el autor tenía el tiempo suficiente y conocimiento para influenciar los códigos extensivamente, le tomaría años descifrarlos. Por todo lo que Hermione sabía, él pudo haber utilizado un código diferente para cada una de las víctimas.

Aparte de las cartas, Horne había sido bastante inútil. Ella sabía que no era su culpa, pero había dejado la compañía del joven mago de un mal humor y sintiendo como si hubiera desperdiciado dos horas de su vida. Tilly no estaba en su escritorio así que Hermione fue directamente a la puerta de la oficina, ya con la intención de quejarse sobre la mañana sin sentido.

Probablemente no ayudó que ella estaba increíblemente incómoda. Draco había sido maravillosamente brusco con ella la noche anterior, pero como resultado la había dejado delicada y, sintiendo una punzada si daba un paso torpe o una zancada demasiado audaz. Teniendo que sentarse lentamente sobre el sillón de Horne mientras murmuraba pequeñas maldiciones de dolor no había sido del todo útil.

—Bueno, eso fue inútil —murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. —Solo más cartas en algún estúpido…

Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que había un hombre sentado en su asiento, mirándola divertido. Ella observó su rostro, sabiendo que lo reconocía pero siendo incapaz de ubicar el porqué. Sus dedos acariciaron instintivamente la punta de su varita en su bolsillo, y sus ojos se desviaron a Draco, quien parecía estar bastante distraído.

—¿Todo bien? —dirigió su pregunta a él,moviendo sus ojos de nuevo al desconocido.

—Está bien, Granger —él dijo calmado, y ella se acercó un poco más al escritorio. —¿No te acuerdas de Warrington?

—¿Caleb? —ella confirmó, parada junto al asiento de Draco y mirando al otro mago con cautela. —¿De la Brigada Inquisitorial?

—Correcto —Warrinton asintió. —Leí en alguna parte que ustedes dos estaban trabajando juntos…

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí? —ella cuestionó severamente.

—Malfoy te explicará todo —él contestó levantándose de su asiento con un pequeño gruñido. —Me tengo que ir.

—¿Hay algo más? —Draco preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Eso es todo lo que sé —-Caleb suspiró, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Pero estaré en contacto si averiguo algo más. Espero que cumplas con tu parte del acuerdo.

—Voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Con una leve inclinación de despedida, Warrington dejó el despacho con el suave _clic_ de la puerta. Hermione regresó lentamente a su asiento, frunciendo el ceño de manera sospechosa cuando miró a su acompañante. Sus rasgos curiosos vacilaron cuando ella se conectó con la silla, aún un poco sensible después de sus servicios, y se estremeció, despertando una risa de su amante.

—No te avergüences, Granger —se burló con una sonrisa sarcástica cuando sus mejillas ardieron. —Estoy sorprendido de que puedas estar de pie…

—Cállate —ella le advirtió, apretando los dientes cuando intentó moverse a una posición decente. —Puedes burlarte después. ¿Qué fue exactamente eso?

—Él tenía información para nosotros —él explicó, su sonrisa divertida tornándose seria y concentrada. —Sobre el caso.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos se agrandaron una fracción. —Explica por favor.

—¿Qué sabes del _Movimiento Vendetta,_ Granger? —él preguntó, observando su expresión con cuidado.

—Eran uno de los grupos anti Muggles después de la guerra, —ella se acordó, su rostro arrugándose ligeramente mientras intentaba recordar lo que podía. —Se formaron más o menos inmediatamente después de la derrota de Voldemort, si recuerdo correctamente. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré en un minuto —él ignoró su pregunta. —¿Qué más?

—No tuve que ver mucho con eso —ella se encogió de hombros. —Apenas había comenzado el entrenamiento de Auror…

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Vaisey era el líder —ella comentó, tocándose distraídamente el labio inferior mientras atormentaba su cerebro. —Creo que algunos hijos de Muggles fueron heridos pero apenas duró algunos meses. Vaisey fue encontrado y sigue en Azkabán.

—¿Y por qué nadie sabía de esto? —preguntó Draco, preguntándose cuando su diatriba intelectual había dejado de ser irritante para convertirse en encantadora. —No vi nada en el periódico.

—Es probable porque el público estaba todavía recuperándose después de la guerra —ella proporcionó. —Hubieron muchos grupos de rebeliones, pero fueron desorganizados y no duraron mucho. El Ministerio mantuvo oculto del público la mayoría de los detalles.

—¿Sabes algo de los ataques de los hijos de Muggle hecho por el grupo de Vaisey?

—Nada me viene a la mente —ella frunció el ceño, poniéndose impaciente con su imprecisión. —¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la visita de Warrington?

—Él era amigo de Nott —Draco suspiró, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. —Investigó un poco después de que él fue asesinado y quería hablar de su teoría conmigo. Tengo que admitir, es bastante convincente.

—Continúa —ella lo animó, muy intrigada.

—Él supone que la V que encontramos en las víctimas tal vez simbolizan el _Movimiento Vendetta_ , —le dijo, recitando las palabras de Warrington.

—¿V por Vendetta? —ella preguntó, alzando las cejas. —¿Cómo en la película?

—¿Qué?

—No importa —ella meneó la cabeza. —Pero el grupo de Vaisey fue detenido hace cuatro años atrás…

—Warrington averiguó que algunos de los hijos de Muggle que fueron atacados tenían las marcas V similares a la de Goyle y a la de los demás —él reveló.

—¿Hablas en serio? —ella jadeó sorprendida. —¿Algo más?

—Al parecer Nott le preguntó a Warrington sobre el grupo unos días antes de que fuera asesinado —Draco continuó. —Warrington cree que recién había terminado de leer una carta.

—He estado trabajando en las cartas —le dijo de manera desanimada. —Pero los códigos son tan avanzados, no estoy segura que me lleve a algún lado. Tal vez me debería centrar específicamente en las de Nott si son las más prometedoras.

—¿No era que todos los cómplices de Vaisey fueron enviados a Azkabán?

—Lo siento —ella suspiró, empujando el pelo para atrás. —En verdad no lo sé, Draco.

—¿Serías capaz de acceder a la información respecto a esto?

—Draco —ella comenzó con cautela, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Estás seguro que esto no es solo una coincidencia? Se lidió con el grupo de Viasey hace cuatro años. ¿Warrington implicó que esto se trata de una imitación o de que el Ministerio pasó por alto uno de sus miembros?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —Draco negó con la cabeza. —Me dijo que lo que pensaba era relevante.

—Está bien —dijo ella lentamente, aún sin estar segura. —¿Confías en él?

—No —él confesó. —Pero no tiene ningún motivo para mentir.

—No estoy segura —Hermione suspiró, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su brazo.

—Mira —dijo él, mirando cómo sus dedos marcaban distraídamente un círculo sobre su piel. —Nott mencionó el grupo, y la similitud de la marca V es algo que deberíamos considerar. No tenemos mucho más en que trabajar.

—Está bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo de manera renuente, apartando la mano de su brazo. —Voy a intentar de conseguir información sobre el grupo de Vaisey. ¿Caleb dijo algo más?

—No.

—¿Y a qué acuerdo llegaste con él para que te contara esto? —ella preguntó, mirándolo con escepticismo.

—Su prometida es hija de Muggles —Draco explicó, su voz firme. —Pidió por su protección.

—¿Y estuviste de acuerdo con eso?

—Dije que haría lo que pudiera —él asintió. —No quiere vigilancia constante para ella o algo así, solo un método para contactar a uno de los Aurores directamente. Creo que puedes pensar en algo.

—Eso es posible —ella acordó después de una ligera pausa. —Puedo creer algo similar a las monedas que utilizamos en el E.D. y luego posiblemente un traslador de emergencia, pero tomará alrededor de una semana más o menos.

—Eso está bien —él asintió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. —Pensé que tendría que esforzarme un poco más en convencerte, Granger.

—Al parecer, tengo mucho en común con su prometida —ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ustedes chicos de Slytherin ciertamente están cayendo del pedestal anti-Muggle ¿Verdad?

—Muy graciosa —él le rodó los ojos. —¿Piensas que estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo en esto?

—No tengo idea —ella se encogió de hombros. —Pero supongo que deberíamos tenerlo en cuenta. Me dirigiré a las oficinas de Aurores y veré qué puedo encontrar.

Hermione se movió demasiado rápido en su asiento, murmurando un tembloroso _maldición_ cuando sintió el encantador dolor bajo su estómago. Se levantó de su asiento con torpeza, succionando aire entre los dientes. Haciendo acopio de toda su frustración, le lanzó a Draco una mirada feroz que solo pareció alentar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Muy elegante, Granger —él comentó, mirando con obvio regocijo cómo ella luchaba para ponerse de pie. Ella puso las palmas sobre el escritorio, esperando lucir al menos intimidante mientras que el recuerdo palpitando entre sus caderas se calmara. Por la mirada en el rostro de su amante, lo dudaba.

—Quita esa sonrisa de tus labios —ella exigió, luchando contra el impulso de admitir que esto era un poco gracioso. —Esto no es divertido…

—Lamento estar en desacuerdo—él arqueó una ceja, alcanzándola para colocar un beso condescendiente contra sus labios rígidos.

—Más vale que esto se calme para el almuerzo —ella le advirtió mientras él se apartaba. —O ese será el último beso que obtienes…

—Seguro —sus labios se estrecharon un poco. —¿Quieres un poco de ayuda para ir a las Oficinas, Granger?

—Un comentario sarcástico más de ti —ella dijo mientras enderezaba su postura. —Y tu precioso escritorio va a ver el final de mi varita. Deberías comenzar con los Registros de los Rastreadores.

—Sí, querida —él resopló con sarcasmo mientras ella lo dejaba solo

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Después de una hora, Draco estaba a medias de terminar los informes de los Rastreadores y preguntándose por qué demonios a ella le estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Sus pies estaban empujando con fuerza sobre el suelo cuando pensaba levantarse de su asiento e ir a buscarla, cuando su pequeña silueta empujó la puerta, agarrando algunos pergaminos. Era ridículo cómo su presencia lo calmaba.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —cuestionó con dureza mientras ella se balanceaba de nuevo en su silla. —¿Escribiste el expediente tú misma?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos grupos anti-Muggles ha habido? —ella se echó hacia atrás, poniendo la pila de pergaminos sobre el escritorio de él. —Pero son buenas noticias. Al parecer la investigación de Warrington fue bastante exacta.

—¿Lo fue? —Draco le lanzó una mirada cuando él juntaba el expediente y comenzó a revisar los contenidos.

—Lo que dijo sobre las marcas V es correcto —ella reveló calmada. —Un hijo de Muggle fue asesinado y cuatro fueron atacados y todos quedaron con la cicatriz en forma de V. Vaisey y otros dos magos recibieron cadena perpetua en Azkabán, pero aquí está el factor decisivo.

—Continúa —él la impulsó, sus labios moviéndose nerviosos cuando él notó que estaba un poco despeinada por su búsqueda. Le recordó a su cabello matutino, que subsecuentemente le recordaba a su lujurioso fin de semana.

—Bueno —ella le ofreció una ligera sonrisa de resplandor. —Hay otras dos personas asociados con el _Movimiento Vendetta_ quienes no fueron enviados a Azkabán, y uno de ellos era Adrian Pucey.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Draco se agrandaron.

Sus pensamientos se derivaron al antiguo Cazador de Slytherin, su mente nadaba con la duda. De todas las personas que había enlistado para Hermione, Pucey había parecido el candidato menos probable para cualquier tipo de violencia. Recordó que se burlaban de Pucey por su naturaleza "suave", especialmente por Flint. Adrian había sido uno de los pocos jugadores de Slytherin que no había jugado sucio, y no había formado parte de la Guerra.

Sabía que había sido vinculado a un ataque Muggle en Ipswich pero había sido desestimado como circunstancial. Él había argumentado que Pucey había simplemente estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, pero ahora estaba asociado con más ataques, y Draco no estaba tan seguro.

El padre de Adrian había muerto en la guerra, y la muerte hacía cosas curiosas a las personas sanas.

—¿Quién era el otro? —Draco preguntó.

—No lo sé —Hermione negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su silla para acercarse a él y leyendo los pergaminos por sobre su hombro. —No hay otro nombre así que bien el Ministerio nunca supo, o se ha perdido.

—Entonces ¿por qué no enviaron a Pucey a Azkabán? —él preguntó, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—No hubo evidencia suficiente —ella dijo simplemente, sentándose sobre el escritorio. —Vaisey mencionó a Adrian en el Wizengamot pero consideraron que era solo por despecho.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Draco le preguntó, intentando ignorar sus piernas bien formadas mientras se estiraban, permitiendo que se ajustaran sobre su escritorio. El escritorio de _ellos._ —¿Quieres que Potter y Boot lo vuelvan a vigilar? ¿Quizás por un periodo de tiempo más largo?

—No —ella exhaló, observándolo con una mirada pensativa. —En realidad, estaba esperando que estuvieras de acuerdo en ir hablar con él.

—¿Qué? —él le lanzó una mirada confusa. —¿De qué serviría eso?

—Harry y Terry no han tenido suerte —ella facilitó. —Y ustedes dos se conocían en Hogwarts. Tal vez puedas ver algo. Eres bueno leyendo a las personas y conoces este caso de atrás hacia adelante.

—Tú también tienes esas cualidades, Granger —él destacó, girando en su silla para mirarla por completo.

—Creo que él estaría más relajado contigo —ella razonó, y a él le molestaba que ella tuviera un punto. —Vamos, Draco. Sabes que tengo razón.

—No iría tan lejos —él le argumentó, convocando su mejor mirada fría. —Pero bueno, lo intentaré.

—Gracias —ella le sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante del escritorio para colocar un beso casto sobre sus labios. Evidentemente ajena de que el pequeño movimiento había causado que su blusa bajara seductoramente por debajo de su pecho.

—Bájate del escritorio, Granger —murmuró cuidadosamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la manera en la que estás sentada sobre el escritorio es un poco demasiado familiar —gruñó a medias, apretando los brazos de la silla con un poco más de fuerza.

—Ya veo —ella sonrió engreída, y Draco la observó con atención mientras ella salía del escritorio y se colocó sin piedad sobre su regazo. —¿Así está mejor?

—Granger —él gruñó, negándose a que sus dedos ansiosos la tocaran. —Tú eres la que dijiste…

—Es hora del almuerzo —ella lo detuvo, subiendo las manos por sobre su pecho y posándolas a los lados de su cuello. Jugó con algunos de sus cabellos demasiado rubios y él tensó la mandíbula mientras la miraba. —No veo nada de malo con algunas caricias a media luz. Aunque no más que besarnos, por supuesto.

Hermione ignoró la expresión de irritación en su guapo rostro y revoloteó algunos besos delicados sobre sus labios sellados. Draco le permitió sus gestos cariñosos por veinte segundos antes de empujarla, engañosamente suave, fuera de su regazo. Con un pequeño resoplido de mortificación cuando aterrizó en el duro suelo de madera, ella le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Las reglas son reglas, Granger —él le dijo, una sonrisa cruel tirando de sus labios. —Y todos sabemos lo mucho que te encantan las reglas…

—Un simple "no"hubiera sido suficiente —resopló ella, poniéndose de pie con toda la elegancia posible.

—Dejaste bastante en claro que no habría… diversión mientras estuviéramos trabajando —él le recordó, sofocando el impulso de ayudarla a establecerse.

—Técnicamente —Hermione susurró mientras descansaba sobre su escritorio. —Dije "no sexo" en la oficina. Solo quería darte un pequeño beso…

—Besar conduce a otras cosas, Granger —él remarcó fríamente, tomando un momento para arrastrar sus ojos sobre ella. —Especialmente cuando decides vestir blusas escotadas y sentarte sobre _el_ escritorio.

—Bueno entonces, tal vez deberías aprender a controlar tus hormonas un poco mejor —se burló ella, sujetándole la barbilla para darle un beso decisivo sobre su boca. Esta vez él no se resistió, y ella lo agració con una sonrisa cómplice cuando se apartó. —Eso no fue tan malo ¿cierto?

—Eres una mujer exasperante, Granger —él dijo con una fuerza inofensiva, pasando la palma inconscientemente sobre su cadera.

—Lo sé —dijo ella de una manera cantarina, regresando a su asiento. —¿Qué quieres hacer para el almuerzo entonces?

—¿Ir a tu casa? —él sugirió con una sonrisa. —Puedo pensar en algo que me gustaría para comer…

—No seas tan bruto —ella lo regañó, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. —Enserio ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Que puritana —él rodó los ojos. —Bien, vayamos por algo y comamos aquí. Puedes revisar qué es lo que quieres que le diga a Pucey.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Dado que Hermione había acordado en ayudar a entrenar a Castor y a Jason el viernes, razonaron que era el mejor momento para que Draco le hiciera una pequeña visita a Pucey. El heredero Malfoy seguía renuente pero aceptó de todas formas, sabiendo que sería imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Esa noche se quedaba con Clearwater, y él se dio cuenta que no había visitado a su madre hace algunos días así que fue directamente del Ministerio por Red Flu.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —Narcissa le preguntó cuando la encontró en una de las salas de estar, tomando té. —Pensé que habías dicho que vendrías a visitarme.

—Surgió algo —él le dijo, pensando secretamente que su comentario podría referirse a cierta parte de su anatomía. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —ella dijo rápidamente, moviendo una mano de manera despectiva. —Entonces ¿qué sucedió con Hermione?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —él espetó, manteniendo su rostro en blanco. —¿Sigues todavía con eso?

—Así es —resopló ella, observando a su hijo con atención. —¿La invitaste a salir?

—Creo que dejé bastante en claro, —él murmuró, intentando mantener su mirada fija. —que no había nada en…

—En realidad, admitiste que la besaste dos veces —ella sonrió, levantando dos dedos para enfatizar su punto. —Y luego te pusiste de mal humor y a la defensiva y te fuiste en una rabieta…

—No lo hice —él gruñó.

—Draco —dijo ella con su tono maternal —No te lo volveré a repetir. No voy a tolerar mentiras en esta casa. Solo dime qué está sucediendo.

Draco podía contar los números de las personas que lo habían hecho sentir culpable con una mano. Su madre vendría a ser el dedo del medio.

—¿Qué estás esperando que diga exactamente? —él le preguntó con cautela.

—Solo quiero la verdad —le dijo ella de frente, llenando su té. —Sé que algo ha sucedido. Sabes que no me puedes esconder nada, Draco.

Los ojos de él se quedaron fijos en el rostro de su madre por un momento, calculando los aspectos positivos y negativos que podrían resultar al revelarle las cosas. Tendría que admitir la derrota y enfrentar su inevitable regodeo, pero eso parecía ser preferible a su temperamento si descubría que él estaba mintiendo. Además, en verdad no le gustaba ser deshonesto con ella.

—La llevé a cenar —él admitió, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. —Y acordamos que seguiremos a partir de ahí…

—¿Acordaron a tener una relación? —su madre preguntó, sorprendida. —Finalmente, Draco.

—Una _posible_ relación —él parafraseó, ignorando la sonrisa alegre que ella le estaba dirigiendo. —No te adelantes, madre.

—Entonces ¿admites que te gusta? —ella cuestionó con un brillo muy presumido en sus ojos. —Sé que la respuesta es bastante obvia, pero igual me gustaría escuchártelo decir de todas maneras…

—Cambia de tema —Draco espetó, sirviéndose un whisky de fuego.

—Era hora de que encontraras una chica con un poco de sentido —ella comentó, su rostro poniéndose serio por un segundo. —Más te vale no tener sexo con ella y luego dejarla como haces con las demás, Draco…

—¿Puedes no discutir sobre mi vida sexual? —él la detuvo con un rostro disgustado. —¿Y en verdad piensas que haría eso sabiendo que ella puede arruinar mi carrera con una rápida palabra a Shacklebolt? He tenido en cuenta esto cuidadosamente. Sé que me voy arrepentir de mi próximo comentario, pero tenías razón, madre.

—Por supuesto que la tenía —ella le sonrió. —No te preocupes, no voy a regodear.

—Pero aún no le puedes decir nada a nadie —se acordó de decirle. —Granger quiere contarle a Potter y a Weasley en su debido momento.

—Eso parece justo.

—¿Por qué estabas tan segura? —él le preguntó, dominando sus rasgos de nuevo a una mascara distante.

—Eres un Malfoy —ella comentó con una sonrisa de orgullo. —Y los hombres Malfoy siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione le preparó el desayuno el viernes a la mañana y él decidió justo en ese momento que sus sándwiches de tocino eran lo mejor que había probado. Servido con una taza de café con leche y una rápida ronda de sexo matutino en su ducha, él había tenido una mañana jodidamente decente. Ella se estaba vistiendo en su dormitorio mientras él se cepillaba los dientes y contemplaba qué es lo que iba a decir cuando se encontrara hoy con Pucey.

—Bien, me voy a trabajar —ella murmuró cuando se junto con él en el baño, hablándole a su reflejo en el espejo. —¿Vas a ir primero al Ministerio, o te vas directamente a lo de Pucey?

—Probablemente a lo de Pucey —él masculló con el cepillo entre sus labios. —¿Vas a entrenar todo el día, o te veré después?

—Veré cómo va —ella se encogió de hombros, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su torso desnudo y salpicando algunos besos distraídos por su espalda. —¿Has decidido cómo abordar el tema con él?

—Ya veré —él se encogió de hombros. —Dudo que escribir un guión será de ayuda. Solo improvisaré.

—Está bien —ella asintió, acariciando con sus dedos los pliegues de su abdomen. —Por cierto, he querido darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué? —él la miró con curiosidad en el vidrio brumoso.

—Esperaba que las cosas fueran más incómodas y difíciles en el trabajo —ella confesó, moviendo su boca a la parte superior de su columna vertebral. —Pero no ha sido así. Quizás agradecimiento no es el sentimiento correcto, pero no estoy segura de qué otra manera puedo decirlo.

—Siempre asumes lo peor —él le dijo, conteniendo la respiración cuando los dientes de ella rozaron su columna. —Te aseguré que sería profesional.

—Lo fuiste —ella asintió, mirando por sobre su hombro con los ojos sonrientes. —Aún así, estoy aliviada e impresionada de que las cosas han estado bien.

Él se movió incómodo, pero de todas formas puso la mano sobre la de ella. Había aprendido que Hermione era alguien quien podía felizmente revelar sus emociones cuando considerara que fuera necesario, y siempre lo dejaban sintiéndose entre encantado y extraño.

Él sabía que la habilidad de ella para hablar con él tan abiertamente significaba que confiaba en él, y por eso estaba agradecido. Por otra parte, él era naturalmente estoico, y nunca estaba del todo seguro cómo responder. Aunque ella nunca se había quejado, al parecer sentía su reticencia para si quiera contemplar la idea de ser sentimental.

—Me tengo que ir —ella murmuró contra su espalda. —Recuerda llevarte el traslador en caso de cualquier cosa salga mal y tengas que hacer una salida de emergencia.

—No será necesario, pero está bien —él le frunció el ceño, dándose vuelta para succionar su labio inferior por un segundo.

—Si no te veo en la oficina —ella suspiró, su aliento jugando con algunos cabellos en su frente. —¿Vengo más tarde aquí, o algo más?

—¿No te vas a quedar con Clearwater esta noche? —le preguntó, acariciando el cuello de su camisa.

—No, ella se quedará con Volan esta noche —explicó la bruja, y luego una mirada picaresca atravesó sus rasgos. —Tal vez deberías venir a la mía así puedo finalmente enseñarte las maravillas de la tecnología Muggle y podemos mirar una película.

—No estoy completamente seguro delo que eso significa —él la miró escéptico mientras ella se apartaba de él. —Pero bueno, iré más tarde.

—Perfecto —ella sonrió mientras dejaba el baño. —Buena suerte con Pucey.

Él esperó mientras escuchaba los pasos de ella en el suelo y bajar las escaleras hasta el estruendo de la Red Flu. Aún no estaba del todo seguro qué esperar de este asunto de las "películas", pero por su descripción había llegado a la conclusión de que era un dispositivo que proyectaba imágenes, similar a un pensadero, pero mostraba secuencias de ficción con el fin de entretener. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco intrigado. La había visto utilizar el televisor un par de veces pero no lo suficiente para tener una buena idea de cómo funcionaba.

Entonces él se dio cuenta que era viernes, y Granger parecía estar completamente bien, si algo más alegre que de costumbre. Los viernes eran sus días de ser insoportable, como fue comprobado por sus constantes comentarios concisos y cambios de humor vulgares en las semanas previas. Era el primer viernes en donde ellos habían despertado juntos, y hasta ahora parecía perfectamente normal, no la loca temperamental que había confrontado en su oficina.

Él lo hubiera pensado por un tiempo más, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas que le iban a tomar un poco de esfuerzo y deliberación

Simplemente ¿qué demonios le iba a preguntar a Pucey?

Estaba seguro de que pensaría en algo. Siempre había tenido la habilidad para improvisar.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Adrian Pucey vivía en Brixton en el extremo sur en una pequeña calle llamada Broghton Terrace, no muy lejos de la famosa Avenida le había dicho que esta zona era un poco peligrosa y le había dado una breve historia, explicándole algo acerca de bombas y disturbios. Él no pudo captarlo todo realmente pero pudo darse cuenta que el lugar era bastante sospechoso.

Varios edificios abandonados amontonaban las calles, y mientras él observaba el edificio donde le habían dicho que Pucey vivía, pudo distinguir los restos de quemadura sobre las paredes de ladrillos. Se detuvo para examinar algunos huecos curiosos desparramados en patrones frenéticos, como si alguien hubiera disparado bolitas a una rápida velocidad a los edificios. Tal vez le preguntaría a Granger de eso más tarde.

Inclinando la varita en su bolsillo y mirando rápidamente alrededor, murmuró _Alohomora_ , y la puerta frágil cedió ante su magia. Se tambaleó en las escaleras desordenadas, intentando no tropezarse sobre los periódicos y latas desechadas. Su destino, por supuesto, resultó estar en el piso superior de la escalera inestable. Contempló la idea de lanzar un rápido encantamiento de limpieza para despejar el camino, pero Hermione le había insistido en mantener su magia en un mínimo hasta que estuviera dentro del departamento de Pucey.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta gris marcada con el "6B" y se arregló antes de repetir el hechizo _Alohomora_ , un poco sorprendido cuando la puerta de hecho se abrió. Al parecer, Pucey se había puesto algo descuidado con su magia. ¿No había hechizos de bloqueo sobre la puerta y tampoco escudos protectores? Lamentable.

Draco se hizo lentamente camino hacia la sala, satisfecho de notar que el espacio era definitivamente el hábitat de un mago, especialmente cuando estaba comenzando a creer que Granger tal vez le hubiera dado la dirección equivocada. La sala había sido ampliada mágicamente y había objetos familiares desparramados alrededor, como una escoba y una edición de _Una Historia de Hogwarts._

Era más ordenado en comparación al resto del edificio pero Draco seguía sintiéndose un poco asqueado por el estado del lugar. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras él y entró al departamento, ocupándose de que sus pies no hicieran demasiado ruido. Pudo escuchar un leve crujido detrás de una puerta entreabierta así que se dirigió allí y se asomó por el hueco.

Efectivamente, él pudo distinguir una sombra humanoide, y con casi un segundo de duda, abrió la puerta con el hombro y sacó su varita, dándose cuenta que estaba en el dormitorio de Pucey.

— _Expelliarmus —_ Draco dijo con voz firme, y una varita poco familiar aterrizó en su mano.

Él ignoró el jadeo de sorpresa cuando la figura lentamente se giró, y Malfoy le ofreció a Pucey una sonrisa superior. Había esperado más sorpresa e indignación de su antiguo compañero de clases una vez que se haya dado cuenta quien lo había desarmado, pero en su lugar, una tranquila aceptación cruzó por el rostro del viejo Cazador mientras permanecía junto a su cama.

—Malfoy —Adrián suspiró aliviado. —Me diste un susto de muerte.

—Esperaba un poco más de resistencia —él comentó con cautela, su varita seguía apuntando a Pucey. —¿Me estabas esperando, o siempre dejas tu casa desprotegida de escudos?

—Me parece que tienen poco sentido —él se encogió de hombros, alejándose de su cama. —Las únicas personas que se molestarían en visitar podrían derribar cualquier escudo protector que pusiera…

—¿Estás esperando personas?

—Creo que es mejor siempre esperar personas —Adrian comentó con poca seriedad, pasando al lado de Malfoy hacia la sala de estar. —Entonces no hay elemento de sorpresa.

—¿Pero no me estabas esperando a mí? —Draco lo puso a prueba, bajando su varita para seguir a su compañero Slytherin.

—No soy vidente —él comentó, dejándose caer en su sofá y haciéndole un gesto a Draco para que tomara el asiento delante de él, a lo que él hizo vacilante —para predecir que el infame Malfoy se decidiría irrumpir en mi hogar un viernes al azar es algo que esa bruja chiflada en Hogwarts hubiera soltado en clase. ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa mujer?

—Trelawney —dijo él automáticamente.

—Esa es —él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Me puedes devolver mi varita?

—Creo que la retendré por un momento—Draco sugirió con una tono condescendiente.

—Bien —Adrian se encogió de hombros. —Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

—Información —él dijo tranquilo, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas. —¿Supongo que has escuchado sobre Goyle, Nott y los otros?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, nos hemos encontrado con nueva evidencia —Draco explicó calmadamente. —Y apareció tu nombre.

—¿Mi nombre? —él repitió, y Malfoy tuvo que admitir, su confusión era bastante convincente.

—¿Qué me puedes decir sobre el _Movimiento Vendetta_ , Pucey? —dijo él lentamente, decidiendo simplemente ser directo.

La mirada del hombre de pelo oscuro se agrandó y se sobresaltó. Estaba inquieto en su sofá, mirando a Draco como si lo hubiera amenazado con un _Crucio_. Sus ojos se movían entre la mirada fría y tormentosa de Draco y su varita firme.

—No estoy seguro de lo mucho que pueda decirte, Malfoy —Adrian admitió después de un rato. —Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

—No tengo problemas en arrastrar tu trasero hasta el Ministerio —él espetó fríamente, ajustando su varita para reiterar su punto. —Y meterte Veritaserum hasta que sangres la verdad…

—Malfoy, en serio no puedo explicarte todo completo —él le debatió, la desesperación robando su rostro. —Estoy bajo el Juramento Inquebrantable.

.

* * *

.

 **NdT: ¡Holaaaa! Aquí estamos de vuelta…. Y bueno ya las cosas en el caso volvieron a tomar ritmo, muchos datos para tener en cuenta y nos deja en la entrada de todo un nuevo testimonio, por otro lado nuestra parejita se va afianzando y bueno pobre Hermione por ese dolor… pero como diría mi abuela…mi reina ¿quién te quita lo bailado? ;-P**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, de mi parte, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado… gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, follows y favorites… a los lectores fantasmas, espero que aparezcan prontos jajaja… y a los que están firmes siempre… Gracias por todo. Un beso y un gran abrazo para todos.**

 **¡Feliz San Valentin para todos!**


	20. Juramentos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XX:**

 **Juramentos**

.

—El Juramento Inquebrantable —Draco repitió, meneando negativamente la cabeza al mago mayor. —Maldita sea, Pucey. Pensé que eras más listo que eso. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo para estar de acuerdo con el juramento?

—No todos tuvimos la misma suerte que tú, Malfoy —él le dijo con una pizca de envidia. —Cuando el Ministerio te obligó a trabajar con ellos, te salvaron.

—¿Salvarme de qué?

—De los otros —dijo simplemente, respirando hondo para calmarse. —El Ministerio no atrapó a todos, y a los que seguían creyendo en la superioridad de la sangre formaron los grupos de rebeliones…

—Sé todo eso —Draco lo detuvo. —Es _mi_ trabajo vigilarlos a todos. Cuéntame sobre el _Movimiento Vendetta_ y qué tienen que ver con los asesinatos que están sucediendo ahora.

—Necesito pensar en las palabras para decir esto —él dijo cuidadosamente. —El Juramento Inquebrantable fue específico…

—Dilo de una vez —él amenazó, enderezando su varita para remarcar sus palabras.

—Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado—le dijo a Draco después de una larga pausa. —Los que lograron escapar formaron sus propios pequeños grupos de rebelión, acorralando tantas personas como fuera posible. Personas como yo fueron abordadas…

—¿Personas como tú?

—Personas de poco confiar —él confirmó. —Mi padre arruinó cualquier posibilidad que tenía para encajar en la sociedad después de la guerra y estaba perdido. Los grupos de rebelión prometieron seguridad y algún nivel de aceptación. Vaisey y yo éramos amigos así que acepté su oferta de unirme a un grupo. No me di cuenta que ellos tenían planes para imitar los ideales de Voldemort hasta que hice el Juramento Inquebrantable…

—Entonces eres un idiota —Draco criticó. —Vaisey siempre dejó sus opiniones sobre la supremacía de la sangre bien claras y tuvo una parte activa en la Guerra…

—Tú también —Adrian señaló astutamente. —Pero fuiste bienvenido de regreso a la sociedad después de que te estableciste en un pequeño dulce trabajo en el Ministerio. La tuviste fácil…

—Estuvo lejos de ser fácil…

—El Ministerio quería mantenerte cerca porque era el infame Malfoy, —él comentó con un tono sarcástico. —No creas que no nos encantó la ironía. Solo basta con mirarte una vez para darse cuenta que ya no crees en los prejuicios de la sangre.

—Crecí —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No —él le argumentó. —A ti te _dieron_ la oportunidad de cambiar y recuperar un poco de respeto. El resto de nosotros tuvimos que valernos por nosotros mismos.

—Caer en un grupo de rebelión es simplemente estúpido —el rubio reprendió. —Tanto Nott como Goyle lograron forjar una vida decente. Tu autocompasión es patética. Todos cometemos errores.

—En realidad nunca fui muy creyente de las visiones de Voldemort —él murmuró, agachando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado. —Pero mi padre selló mi destino. Vaisey era el único que me ofreció algo después de la Guerra.

—Fuiste un condenado tonto por apresurarte en algo —lo regañó, sintiendo como si le estuviera dando un sermón a un niño. —Especialmente en algo que involucrara un Juramento.

—Vaisey no era el líder —él confesó, mirando alrededor con una expresión paranoica. —Ambos sabemos que él era difícilmente el bastardo más listo. El Ministerio se equivocó. Alguien más era el líder.

—¿Quién?

—No te lo puedo decir —él negó con la cabeza. —Desearía poder hacerlo, pero no puedo.

—Entonces ¿qué me puedes decir exactamente? —Draco presionó, su impaciencia se estaba incrementando.

No mucho —suspiró. —Supongo que sabes que Vaisey y otros dos terminaron en Azkaban, pero yo logré evitarlo. Intenté mantenerme alejado del grupo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Entonces cómo Vaisey tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos que están sucediendo ahora? —el rubio frunció el ceño.

—No estás escuchando —él suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo color ocre, estresado. —Vaisey no era el cerebro; era una marioneta, como el resto de nosotros. El otro manipulaba todo; lo planeaba todo. ¿Supongo que un nombre no figuraba en los archivos del Ministerio?

—No —Draco confirmó. —Solo el tuyo. ¿No me puedes decir quién es?

—De ninguna manera —respondió él. —Tampoco te puedo decir algo específico, antes de que preguntes. Ni el sexo ni tampoco algún indicio de su apariencia o algo así.

—¿Y tú crees que esta persona es responsable por los asesinatos?—Malfoy lo puso a prueba.

—Leí sobre las marcas V —él contestó distraído —Esa era la firma del grupo.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —preguntó. —Han pasado años desde que tu pequeño triste grupo fue detenido.

—Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa —él respondió, ladeando la cabeza mientras consideraba las opciones. —Se necesitaba tiempo para la preparación o tal vez algo sucedió que provocó a la persona. En verdad no lo sé.

—¿Y tú no has recibido ninguna carta o algo parecido desde que esto comenzó?

—No —lo miro a Draco de manera pensativa. —Pero tengo un presentimiento que pronto la recibiré. ¿Supongo que por tu pregunta has encontrado cartas dirigidas a todas las víctimas? —Draco asintió. —Me lo imaginé. ¿Y todas estaban codificadas?

—Por supuesto —el rubio gruñó.

—Los códigos de las cartas para los hijos de Muggle no serán tan difícil de descubrir —él dijo lentamente, como si las palabras hirvieran en su lengua.—Estoy seguro que serán las típicas amenazas e insultos…

—¿Solo las cartas de los hijos de Muggles? —Draco interrumpió con una voz confundida.

—Tienes que descifrar los códigos a las que fueron enviada a los ex Mortífagos, —dijo Adrian, en un tono que sonaba casi a advertencia. —Ayudarán. Leí que estás trabajando con Granger en los asesinatos y…

—¿Qué hay de ella? —Draco dijo rápidamente, odiando su evidente error.

—Nada —él dijo a la defensiva. —Solo iba a decir que si alguien puede descifrar las invitaciones sería ella…

—¿Invitaciones? —Draco repitió, su voz fuerte y agitada. Entonces se dio cuenta que Pucey se estaba sujetando su costado como si estuviera herido, sus ojos salvajes y asustado. —¿Qué quieres decir con invitaciones?

—Dije más de lo que debería —Adrian murmuró, su tono triste y frágil. —Desearía poder ayudarte más, Malfoy, pero he cruzado la línea.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —él ignoró el comentario del otro mago. —Las cartas a Goyle, Nott, Flint y Parkinson ¿eran invitaciones?

—No puedo seguir explicando más, Malfoy…

—¿Invitaciones para qué? —él continuó, escupiendo sus consultas y apuntando su varita en un claro desafío. —¿Invitaciones para qué, Pucey?

—Tienes que irte —Adrian apresuró sus palabras, evidentemente desesperado. —No puedo decir nada más…

—¿Cómo sabes que son invitaciones? —él le preguntó con recelo. —Pucey, voy a golpearte si tengo que sacarte la verdad…

—¡NO PUEDO! —él gritó, levantándose del sofá. —¡Te dije que estoy bajo el Juramento Inquebrantable! ¡Te he dicho todo lo que puedo! ¡De hecho, más!

—No es suficiente —Malfoy le discutió, su tono extrañamente sereno. —Hay vidas en riesgos. ¡Mierda, yo fui un Mortífago! Mi vida está en riesgo…

—Tú no —Pucey sostuvo con voz grave. —Te puedo prometer que tú no recibirás ninguna carta…

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—Trabajas en el Ministerio —dijo él. —Ningún grupo de Rebelión se atrevería a molestarte ahora. Has dejado en claro que tus principios han cambiado. Serías una carga.

—¿Una carga para qué? —Draco siseó.

—Sin dudas que ya te habrás dado cuenta, Malfoy —Adrian gruñó, sus ojos decepcionados y pidiendo al otro Slytherin que encontrara el sentido. —Piensa.

—Invitaciones —él musitó, más para sí cuando repetía la palabra en su mente. La realización fue enviada como un rayo a su cerebro. —¿Reclutamiento?

—No puedo confirmar nada —Adrian frunció el ceño. —El Juramento no permitirá…

—Pero eso es lo que es —Malfoy dijo con desdén, poniéndose de pie y arrojando la varita de Pucey a un rincón polvoriento. —Están intentando reclutar a los antiguos Mortífagos para unirse a este nuevo grupo. Y luego ¿qué? Si se niegan, ¿son asesinados?

—No puedo contestar eso —dijo él, cansado y frustrado. —Porque no lo sé. Nadie fue asesinado cuando estaba en el _Movimiento Vendetta._

—Excepto por los hijos de Muggles —él remarcó con una mueca de disgusto. —¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme?

—No, —Adrian murmuró. —Ojala pudiera…

—Entonces no me eres más útil —Draco lo menospreció, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Si descubro que me has mentido, regresaré con suficiente Veritaserum para ahogarte.

—Entendido —él asintió, mirando la espalda de Malfoy mientras salía del departamento. Sus labios se torcieron. —Hay algo más —él tartamudeó, el rubio detuvo sus movimientos pero se negó a girar.

—¿Qué? —Draco gruñó entre dientes.

—Dile a Granger que tenga en cuenta la Antigua Roma cuando trate de descifrar las cartas —murmuró a través de un doloroso gemido. El Juramento estaba protestando contra su consejo. —Eso podría ayudar.

—Lo haré —él miró por sobre su hombro para ofrecerle al mago una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Y también dile que se cuide la espalda —aconsejó, y Draco sintió cómo sus uñas dejaron marcas en las palmas de sus manos. —No tienes idea las ganas que los grupos de Rebelión tienen de poner sus manos en la "Princesa Sangre sucia" y…

— _¡Impedimenta!—_ Draco gritó, girando justo cuando la espalda de Adrian golpeó contra la pared. Esperó a que su antiguo compañero de clase pensara con claridad antes de hablar, su voz áspera como fragmentos. —Nunca estuve aquí ¿entendiste? ¿O tengo que utilizar el Encantamiento Confundus? ¿O algo peor?

—Nunca estuviste aquí —Adrian murmuró, observando la punta de la varita de Draco con un temor inestable.

—Bien —él siseó, y luego se marcho.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco caminó con una prisa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, dirigiéndose a las Oficinas de Aurores. Tenía que contarle a Granger lo que Pucey había revelado. Esto podía cambiar todo. Había alguien intentando reclutar ex Mortífagos para formar un grupo. Un grupo de supremacía de la sangre.

¿Y si alguna de las invitaciones había tenido éxito?

El grupo ya podría tener más de un miembro.

Podría haber más de un asesino.

Ahora casi estaba corriendo, con largas zancadas y con un propósito mientras se dirigía a las instalaciones del entrenamiento de Aurores. Dobló la esquina y casi choca con Neville Longbottom. Draco logró detenerse antes de colisionar, y observó la ropa hecha jirones de Longbottom y su aspecto maltratado con una ceja arqueada.

—Malfoy —el Auror lo saludó tímidamente, utilizando su pulgar para quitarse el rastro de sangre de sus labios.

—Longbottom —Draco asintió, mirando las pre contusiones del hombre y la postura cansada con curiosidad. —¿Has visto a Granger?

—Está entrenando —él exhaló, encogiéndose cuando el movimiento le causó dolor. Draco pasó a su lado, pero se detuvo cuando la voz de Longbottom captó su oído. —En realidad no la interrumpiría si fuera tú. Está de un humor de perros…

—Ha habido un gran avance en el caso —él argumentó, pero hizo una pausa cuando tuvo en cuenta el estado del torpe mago. —¿Ella te hizo eso?

—Sí —él admitió con un ligero rubor. —Todo estaba bien esta mañana, pero cuando regresó del almuerzo se desbocó…

—¿Adónde fue a almorzar?

—A su casa —Neville se encogió de hombros con poco esfuerzo. —Está ahí con Castor y Jason, pero no digas que no te advertí…

—Esto es importante —él lo interrumpió, haciéndose camino hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.

Entró a la sala aferrado a su varita, solo en caso de que si tuviera que lanzar un rápido _Protego_. Su mente se desvió al complejo de su amante con los viernes, pero solo por un segundo. Quería que su conversación con Pucey se mantuviera fresca en su cabeza.

Él la pudo ver con sus dos reclutas, ellos disparándole hechizos y ella bloqueándolos y lanzando sus propios hechizos. Los dos hombres lucían agotados y ella parecía impulsada, casi poseída. Él pensó sobre la advertencia de Longbottom y casi decidió dejar la sala. Pero no, esto era esencial.

—¡Granger! —él la llamó, dando algunos pasos hacia adelante,

La camisa de ella estaba rasgada, y él pudo ver la luz reflejada en el sudor sobre su frente. Su respiración era tensa y sus hombros encorvados, pero definitivamente estaba en mejor forma que sus aprendices.

—¡Granger! —volvió a gritar, y ella giró de golpe, absorbiéndolo con sus ojos enojados.

Ella estaba lista para dispararle una Imperdonable, pero un hechizo le golpeó el hombro y su rostro se contorsionó en un gesto de dolor.

—¡Suficiente! —ella le gritó a los dos magos cansados, haciendo un gesto hacia el intruso rubio para que ellos comprendieran. —Descansen dos minutos.

Ellos colapsaron al suelo de inmediato, sus pechos agitados, pero Draco no les prestó atención. Era difícil darse un momento para pensar en ellos cuando su amante venía furiosa hacia él, todavía agarrándose el hombro herido. Cuando estuvo a un metro, él pudo ver que algo extraño había afectado sus ojos. ¿Había estado llorando?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —ella espetó. —¡Te dije la última vez que no irrumpieras aquí! ¿Eres jodidamente sordo o…?

—Cálmate —él aconsejó, manteniendo su tono de voz severo y bajo. —Mi reunión con Pucey…

—Acordamos que lo hablaríamos más tarde —ella le recordó, su voz fría y posiblemente angustiada. —Estoy entrenando…

—Esto es importante…

—Puede esperar para más tarde —ella insistió con un gruñido contundente. —No tengo tiempo para esto y tú no deberías haberme interrumpido…

—Basta —le siseó, tomándola de la muñeca y presionándola un poco fuerte. —Mira, no me importa una mierda cuál es tu problema con los viernes, pero tengo cosas que contarte sobre el caso que son significantes. Deja de ser una perra.

Ella parpadeó un poco, sus rasgos determinados se suavizaron un poco, pero la testarudez seguía presente. Estaba respirando por la nariz, y bajó la mirada hacia la mano sobre su brazo. Él pudo ver cómo sus mejillas cambiaban cuando apretó los dientes, los ojos volviendo lentamente hacia los de él con una resignación reticente.

—Bien —ella resopló, apartando la muñeca de su agarre. —Estaré en tu oficina en diez minutos.

—Bien —dijo él con sarcasmo. —Y cambia la actitud, Granger. No es atractiva.

Con otra mirada penetrante, ella giró sobre los talones, probablemente para decirles a Castor y a Jason qué hacer mientras ella estuviera afuera. Él no se quedó para saber. En dos minutos estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo los puntos esenciales de las confesiones de Pucey. Pudo escuchar las fuertes pisadas mientras ella se acercaba a la oficina, y se estremeció cuando dio un portazo tras ella.

—Bien —ella resopló, dejándose caer en su asiento. —¿Por qué demonios me interrumpiste…?

—Te dije que cambiaras la actitud —le recordó, dándose cuenta que su hombro seguía sangrando, un tono carmesí marcaba la tela blanca. —Cálmate…

—Estoy calmada —ella protestó poco convincente. —Solo continua, Draco.

—Pucey dejó escapar que las cartas a los antiguos Mortífagos son para intentar reclutarlos —le dijo en una voz serena, y supo por la forma de sus ojos que había capturado su atención. —Para intentar convencerlos en unirse a un grupo anti Muggle.

—Mierda —Hermione jadeó sorprendida. —Continúa.

—Pucey dijo que había una persona en el _Movimiento Vendetta_ quien piensa que es el responsable —Draco continúo. —Alguien cuyo nombre no es mencionado en el expediente que encontraste.

—Él no te dio un nombre ¿cierto?

—No podía —le explicó negando con la cabeza. —Está bajo el Juramento Inquebrantable. Dijo que las cartas serían de ayuda si pudieras decodificarlas…

—Lo estoy intentando —ella se quejó a la defensiva. —Solo que no se que…

—Dijo que deberías pensar en la Antigua Roma cuando las estuvieras descifrando.

—¿Solo la Antigua Roma? —ella preguntó, evidentemente sorprendida. —¿No explicó más? ¿No? Pero hay tantos aspectos; Latino, mitología, elementos geográficos, todos los sabios famosos…

—Sé lo que es la Antigua Roma —él frunció el ceño, incluso si era un alivio ver uno de sus conocidas diatribas inteligentes. —Granger, podemos estar buscando un grupo aquí. Puede haber más de una persona involucrada. Si esta persona ha logrado a convencer a las personas que se unieran, entonces puede haber algunos miembros.

—Maldita sea —ella suspiró. —¿Entonces puede haber más de un asesino? —Él asintió con la cabeza. —¿Dijo algo más que podía ser útil?

—Solo que sospecha que esta persona tal vez esté intentando revivir el _Movimiento Vendetta_ —dijo intentando de ver mejor a sus ojos entornados. ¿Había estado llorando o no? —Y dejó implícito que los ex Mortífagos son asesinados si rechazan la invitación para unirse al grupo de la rebelión.

—Ya veo —ella exhaló, frunciendo los labios por un segundo. —Bueno, parece que tu visita a Pucey valió la pena —dijo con una débil sonrisa. —Sabía qué harías un buen trabajo.

Él descansó la barbilla sobre su puño cerrado y examinó su rostro. El borde oxidado de sus parpados la delataba; definitivamente había llorado en algún momento del día. Y si tenía que adivinar por el glaseado brillante de sus pupilas dilatadas, diría que eran lágrimas de frustración y enojo. Sus ojos se movieron a su hombro lastimado y se levantó de su asiento, parándose detrás de ella.

—Déjame curarte el brazo —dijo él, bajando la tela empapada de rojo para pasar su varita sobre el corte. Sintió cómo ella se relajaba cuando la calida sensación le hizo cosquillas contra su piel, y él inconscientemente utilizó su mano desocupada para acariciar su cuello, ganándose un suspiro contenido.

—Gracias —ella susurró una vez la herida hubo desaparecido, pero él permaneció detrás de ella, los dedos rozando su clavícula y hombros. —Estoy intentando pensar qué es lo siguiente que deberíamos hacer.

—Deberías trabajar en las cartas —él aconsejó, moviendo su pelo a un lado. —Y veré si puedo encontrar algo más sobre el _Movimiento Vendetta._

—Está bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo, exhalando fuertemente cuando los labios de Draco se presionaron contra su garganta. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me crucé con Longbottom antes de encontrarte —él murmuró contra su piel. —Y mencionó que fuiste a almorzar a tu casa, y regresaste de mal humor. "Desbocada" creo que fue la palabra que utilizó.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con Neville? —ella replicó, pero permitiendo sus pequeños besos.

—Estabas bien esta mañana —él continuó, ignorando su pregunta, y pudo sentir cómo ella se tensaba bajo sus labios.—Entonces ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada —respondió ella, intentando apartarse de él, pero él no la dejó. —Solo déjalo…

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dices? —la persuadió, dándole un beso detrás de la oreja. —Es evidente que algo te molesta los viernes, solo dime de qué se trata…

—No —ella frunció el ceño, apartándose y rompiendo el contacto. —Tengo que regresar…

—Dime —le exigió mientras ella se volvía hacia él. —Estoy harto de tu comportamiento los viernes.

—Entonces saldré de tu camino —dijo ella con un tono ronco, pasando a su lado dirigiéndose fuera de la sala. —Trabaja en el _Movimiento Vendetta._

—¡Solo dime maldita sea!—él grito, tomándola del brazo para que no escapara.

—¡No puedo!—ella gritó, arrebatándole el brazo de su agarre.

La mirada asustada en su rostro lo detuvo, y pudo ver los destellos de las lágrimas que brillaban en su mirada. Estaba temblando un poco, pero él no se habría dado cuenta si no estuviera mirándola con atención. Ella se estaba negando a mirarlo, agachando la cabeza ante su mirada penetrante.

—No estoy preparada para decírtelo —ella susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y succionando aire. —Lo siento.

Ella lucía vulnerable y agitada e hizo que algo en su pecho se hundiera. No le gustaba. De hecho, odiaba que no tuviera su forma de ser habitual. Ella era la encarnación de la tenacidad y la convicción, y verla de otra manera lo hacía enojar. Y lo que lo hacía peor era que él no sabía qué era lo que la había derrotado.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —él murmuró, su orgullo conteniendo las palabras.

Los labios de ella temblaron cuando forzó una muy falsa sonrisa que no coincidía con su mirada. Se inclinó hacia adelante para restar una sombra de un beso en la comisura de su boca. Él estuvo a punto de moverse y profundizar el gesto pero ella se apartó de él y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Solo trabaja en el caso —ella sugirió, y su voz se enredó a la mitad de la frase.

Él contempló la idea de volver a intentar preguntar la causa de su estrés, pero se mordió la lengua y la vio marcharse. Con un ruido cercano a un gruñido, regreso a su escritorio y proyectó toda su concentración en el caso. Tenía que averiguarlo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

No escuchó de Hermione el resto del día así que decidió no ir a verla a su casa. Para ser honesto, su enojo se había incrementado mientras estaba confinado en su oficina. No estaba seguro si estaba frustrado por el comportamiento de su amante o si era su inhabilidad de alterarlo, pero la ira estaba ahí de todas maneras.

En su lugar, se encontró caminando en su piso por algunas horas, murmurando diatribas secretas para sí mismo. Con un resoplido decisivo, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y se dirigió a la Mansión Malfoy. Salió disparado de la chimenea con las llamas verdes rugiendo detrás de él y casi dándole un susto de muerte a su madre y sus amigas.

—¡Draco! —Narcissa se sobresaltó, poniendo la palma de la mano sobre su pecho. —¿Qué estás haci…?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo bruscamente, lanzando una mirada furiosa a sus dos acompañantes. —A solas. Estaré en la sala de estar principal.

Él pudo escuchar cómo su madre se disculpaba mientras él dejaba la sala y se dirigió a la espaciosa sala de estar, dejándose caer en el sofá. Sin tener que pedirlo, uno de los elfos domésticos de su madre le sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego el cual bebió con avidez, exigiéndole al elfo que dejara la botella. Narcissa se juntó con él un momento después, su rostro tormentoso mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Será mejor que valga la pena, Draco —ella le advirtió, sentándose en un sillón diferente. —Estoy cansada de que ofendas…

—¿Por qué todas las mujeres están jodidamente locas? —él espetó acusadoramente a su madre. —En serio ¿qué demonios está mal con ustedes?

—¿Qué? —ella frunció el ceño, pero luego lentamente una mirada divertida robó su rostro. —¿Esto tiene que ver algo con Hermione?

—Sabía que había una buena razón de por qué evitaba tener una relación —él continuó, levantándose de su asiento para seguir un camino imaginario. —Es porque todas ustedes son malditamente psico…

—Lenguaje, Draco —ella lo regañó —¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

—¡No hice nada! —le discutió, haciendo una pausa en sus pasos para lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

—¿Entonces tuvieron una pelea? —Narcissa probó, esforzándose para disimular su diversión. No era algo de todos los días ver a su hijo quejarse sobre una pelea de amantes y estaba bastante desconcertada.

—Sí —él confesó, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. —Pero ese no es el problema.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?

—Esta es tu culpa —él la acusó, frunciendo el ceño. —Tú alentaste esta relación…

—Sí, yo te obligué —remarcó ella con el sarcasmo impecable típico de los Malfoys. —¿Terminaste…?

—No —exhaló, su voz ahora cansada. —Dame un poco de crédito. No soy tan caprichoso, madre.

—Bien —su madre suspiró. —Entonces, ¿por qué discutieron? Tienes que decirme más si quieres mi ayuda.

—¿Y por qué diablos piensas que quiero tu ayuda? —él espetó, decidiendo que en verdad había tenido suficiente de la especie femenina por un día.

—¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? —ella rodó los ojos. —Solo escúpelo.

Él se volvió a sentar en el sillón, sofocando un gruñido mientras descansaba los codos sobre sus rodillas. Consideró en decirle a su madre que se metiera en sus propios asuntos e insistir que solo necesitaba descargarse, pero lo pensó mejor cuando ella igualó su mirada desafiante. Él inhaló como si el aire le proporcionara respuestas.

—Todos los viernes… —él comenzó reticente, mirando para otro lado. —…ella actúa diferente. Algo la molesta y se pone de un humor de perros todo el día y no dice porqué.

—¿Específicamente los viernes? —ella preguntó, recibiendo un pequeño gesto de afirmación. —¿Comenzó a actuar así cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos?

—No —él negó con la cabeza. —No estaba más irritable que cualquier otro día. Se inició simplemente al azar después de algunas semanas.

—Eso es extraño —Narcissa confeso con rostro pensativo. —¿Y estás seguro que no has hecho nada?

—Ella estaba bien esta mañana —dijo Draco, decidiendo no mencionar que ella en verdad había estado de un humor insaciable cuando se habían despertado. —Y luego Longbottom dijo que había ido a su casa a almorzar, y cuando regresó estaba enojada como los mil demonios.

—¿Y no te ha dado ninguna explicación? —su madre preguntó.

—Me dijo que no está preparada para contarme —su hijo frunció el ceño, jugando con los puños de su camisa.

—Entonces solo vas a tener que esperar hasta que esté lista —explicó ella con un tono de paciencia. Draco la miró como si hablara en una lengua extranjera, sus labios se pusieron en una línea recta. —lo siento, Draco. Te lo va a decir cuando pueda…

—Pero me está irritando—le dijo con desdén.

—Solo han estado saliendo hace una semana…

—Se siente más tiempo —él objetó, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky de fuego.

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella ocultando una sonrisa. —Tiene sentido si ha habido algo entre ustedes desde mi cumpleaños…

—Entonces, ¿no me va a decir? —Draco repitió, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y no tienes idea de lo que puede ser?

—Lo siento, hijo —ella exhaló, levantándose de su asiento. —Vas a tener que esperar.

—Jodidamente fantástico —dijo entre dientes, también poniéndose de pie. —Si no puedes decir nada útil, me voy a mi casa, madre.

—Siempre tan encantador —ella le sonrió, siguiéndolo a la puerta. —¿Sabes? No te mataría decir gracias, Draco.

—No vale la pena —ironizó, girando para mostrarle los dientes. —Diviértete con esas tontas que llamas amigas. Mañana te mandaré una lechuza.

—Ten paciencia con ella —Narcissa sugirió cuando llegaron a la chimenea. —Dale un poco de espacio y te apuesta que ella te irá a buscar mañana y se disculpara.

Draco solo le arqueó una ceja antes de desaparecer detrás de las brasas esmeraldas.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando estaba por ser la medianoche del sábado, Draco todavía no había escuchado de ella. Decidiéndose tomar una ducha para aliviar la tensión en sus hombros y espalda, sus pensamientos batallaban mientras consideraba ir a verla. El vapor del agua calmaba su cuerpo, pero su cabeza seguía rugiendo con ideas de cómo debería manejar la ansiedad de Hermione con los viernes.

Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, todavía sin estar seguro si podría perder una pizca de su dignidad para visitarla primero. Su orgullo ciertamente había recibido una paliza desde que ella se hizo camino en su vida. ¿Qué daño podía una esquirla más causar en su ego? De todas maneras no importó, porque ella lo estaba esperando en su cama cuando entró a su dormitorio.

—Hola —ella murmuró, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras observaba su pecho desnudo. —Probablemente debería haberte hecho saber que venía.

—Sí deberías —él estuvo de acuerdo.

Tomó un boxer y arrojó la toalla a un lado, indiferente a su desnudez delante de ella. Él tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba ruborizada, pero no le importó. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada expectante en su rostro.

—¿Y bien? —él le dio lugar, notando su postura nerviosa.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo ella, manteniendo el contacto visual con él. —Ayer estuve fuera de lugar. No debí desquitar mi frustración contigo…

—No, no debiste —él contestó tenso. —Fuiste una maldita perra.

—Lo sé —ella asintió, dejando la cama y dando unos pasos hacia él. —Lo siento.

Él exhaló, su respiración moviendo algunos de sus cabellos. Ella hizo una pausa delante de él, apenas a unos centímetros, y luego sus manos inseguras se colocaron lentamente sobre su pecho mojado. Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa antes de descansar sobre las puntas de sus pies para empujar un pequeño beso contra sus labios.

Él se resistió por el total de cinco segundos antes de aceptar el gesto, permitiéndole profundizar con sus succiones audaces a su lengua. Un gemido delicado salió de su boca hacia la de él, y sus manos fueron a su cintura, trayéndola más hacia él. Ella se apartó, pero mantuvo sus labios sobre los de él, casi tocándolos pero no del todo.

—Pronto te lo explicaré —ella susurró, pasando el dedo índice por su mandíbula. —Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo…

—Está bien —él la detuvo, dándole un rápido beso. —Solo no te conviertas en una bruja loca. No me importa si te tienes que encerrar en una habitación oscura. No quiero lidiar con eso.

—Me parece justo —ella lo agració con una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias. ¿Un masaje te aliviaría un poco?

—Puedes intentarlo —él sonrió, jugando con algunos de sus botones para desabrocharlos. —Quitarte algunas de tus prendas también podría ayudar.

Con una pequeña risa, se sacó el sujetador y bragas azul marino mientras él se colocaba en la cama. Se puso a horcajadas sobre su cintura y comenzó a masajear su espalda con dedos ágiles, produciendo suaves suspiros y quejidos en él.

—Hay algo más que tengo que decirte —ella dijo cuando estuvo convencida que estaba lo suficientemente calmado. —Y no estoy segura si son buenas noticias o malas…

—Ve al grano —él murmuró contra su almohada. —Estás deprimiendo mi masaje.

—Anoche fui a lo de Ginny —ella comenzó ansiosa. —Y me dijo que Ron regresaría a Londres el próximo lunes. —Ella sintió cómo los músculos de él se tensaron bajo sus dedos. —Y voy a contarle sobre nosotros.

Ella esperaba que él tuviera el equivalente a una rabieta Malfoy y murmurar un hilo de insultos, o tal vez comenzar a hechizar objetos al azar. Contuvo el aliento, esperando por una reacción, y estuvo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que su espalda se relajo bajo las palmas de su mano.

—Era hora —dijo él después de una pausa. —Ya me estoy cansando de comer en restaurantes Muggles.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —ella preguntó.

—Solo estoy contento de terminar con esto —comentó, moviendo su cabeza así la podía mirar por sobre su hombro. —Al menos que estés esperando que esté ahí, que en ese caso, sí tengo un problema. No quiero a tu ex celoso cerca de mí en un día normal, menos cuando le digas que estamos follando.

—Él no va a estar celoso, solo es protector —dijo ella, frotando círculos constantes a lo largo de su columna. —Y creo que puedo decir con seguridad que tu presencia no será beneficiosa. Voy a lidiar con eso yo misma.

—Bien —el gimió a medias cuando sus manos tocaron un punto sensible. —Solo no le digas dónde vivo. La idea de que Weasley esté en mi casa me enferma. Y no creo que no pueda hechizarlo si se pone imbécil.

—Draco —ella lo regañó, pero fue a medias. —Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que va a ser…

—Bueno —él rodó lo ojos. —Pero para que sepas, voy a elegir los restaurantes que vamos a ir durante el próximo mes, y todos van a ser lugares mágicos.

—Eso es justo —ella se rio un poco, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un beso entre sus omoplatos. —¿Y prometes comportarte si ves a Ron?

Una risa retumbó en su garganta.

—Serás afortunada si eso sucede, Granger.

.

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Hola tanto tiempo! Otra vez pidiendo disculpas por el retraso, pero créanme cuando les digo que no han sido días fáciles…para los que no estaban al tanto les cuento que plagiaron mi primera traducción llamada "Cruel y Hermoso Mundo" fic que le tuve que dar de baja porque la autora, Lena Phoria, lo convirtió en original. No quiero explayarme mucho pero la cuestión fue que la plagiadora desistía en darlo de baja, alegando que la historia era de todas y que merecía ser leída, yendo en contra los deseos de Lena… en fin, fueron muchos vaivenes, pero por ahora la historia la elimino, y espero de corazón que no vuelva aparecer, porque fue mucho el esfuerzo y el amor que le puse para que alguien lo publique porque se le dio la gana; y más cuando siempre estuve dispuesta a pasar la historia a los que me lo pidieran. Todo eso sumado a la salud de mi mamá que no es la mejor, tiene Parkinson, y al ser la única que la cuido… el estrés ha sido sinceramente desbordante. Como dije no quiero aburrirlos con el tema, pero créanme que me siento muy comprometida con todos ustedes, me encanta hacer esto y es de alguna manera lo que me despeja de la lucha diaria que tenemos con mi mamá. Así que disculpen y acá seguiremos… espero seguir viéndolas del otro lado. Muchas Gracias**

 **Ah cierto agradezco muchisimo a todos los que me ayudaron con el tema del plagio, incluso personas que no eran del shipp de Dramione ni del fandom de Harry Potter... eternamente agradecida.**


	21. Pelirrojo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXI:**

 **Pelirrojo**

.

El domingo por la mañana, Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla levantada de su amante mientras él se apoyaba sobre sus codos. Después de dos sesiones de "sexo oral de disculpa" exitosos, ya que se seguía sintiendo un poco culpable por su pelea el viernes, estaba admirando la mirada distante en los ojos de él mientras su clímax disminuía.

Ambos estaban desnudos, y salpicados con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su pecho estaba ligeramente agitado después de que la boca de ella lo había hecho venirse por segunda vez, y ella lo observaba con una extraña fascinación. Descansó su barbilla sobre la rodilla de él y le hizo cosquillas en el interior de su pierna, disfrutando el silencio post-coito. Después de algunos minutos, ella notó que las líneas relajadas de su rostro se convirtieron en líneas de concentración, casi de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, su voz ronca por la mañana. —Oh, Merlín, no te raspé con los dientes ¿verdad?

Él se rio profundo en su garganta, y se inclinó hacia adelante para empujar el cabello empapado de sudor de su rostro. —No, Granger —murmuró. —Estuviste muy impresionante.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Fue algo que Pucey dijo.

—Qué encantador —ella le mostró una sonrisa burlona. —¿Estás pensando sobre Pucey justo después de que terminé de hacer eso?

—No me gusta esa insinuación —él advirtió —.Puedo asegurarte que mi mente estaba pensando apropiadamente cuando me estabas succionando la polla…

—Draco…

—Seh, Seh, lo sé —él frunció el ceño, volviéndose a apoyar sobre sus codos —.Él me dijo que no sería perseguido como Goyle y los demás. Dijo que mi posición en el Ministerio significaba que no era adecuado para ser reclutado, y por lo tanto el asesino no estaría interesado en mí.

—Esas son buenas noticias —dijo ella, su rostro confundido. —¿Pero no pareces muy feliz al respecto?

—No tengo idea de cómo se supone que uno tiene que tomar algo así, —él se encogió de hombros, tomando un momento para admirar la desnudez de ella. Merlín sabía cuando su deseo de modestia empezaría. —¿Cómo reaccionarías ante esas noticias?

—Creo que estaría contenta—ella le sonrió, sacando la cabeza de su pierna. —Y estoy francamente aliviada de que no seas un objetivo.

—Él también mencionó… —Draco comenzó vacilante, sus labios se contrajeron —…que esos grupos de Rebelión te ven como un gran premio.

—¿Y estás sorprendido por eso?

—No sorprendido —murmuró, observando cómo ella dejaba el espacio entre sus piernas y se arrastró a su lado, tirando de una de las sábanas para cubrirse. Maldita modestia. —Fue solo un poco…inquietante de escuchar.

—Pero tú monitoreaste a los ex Mortífagos —ella frunció el ceño. —Y sé que tuviste experiencia con algunos grupos de rebelión. De seguro que algunos de ellos mencionaron vengarse de Harry, Ron y de mi.

—No te estaba follando en ese momento —él remarcó, dándole una rápida sonrisa.

—Vamos —ella suspiró, mirándolo impaciente. —¿Te mataría decir "no estábamos en una relación en ese momento"?

—¿Te dolería si digo que sí? —él bromeó, mirando cómo sus rizos se balanceaban cuando ella meneaba la cabeza afirmativamente. —Me esforzaré más la próxima vez, Granger.

—Seguro que lo harás —rodó los ojos. —Deberíamos trabajar un poco.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El domingo siguiente encontró a Hermione descansando en la cama de Draco otra vez, vestida y rodeada por un desierto de pergaminos y libros. Vestida con una camiseta suelta y unos vaqueros rotos, estaba analizando las cartas de nuevo, leyendo todos los libros que pudo conseguir con referencia a la Antigua Roma.

Tampoco estaba sola. No, estaba compartiendo la cama de Draco con cierto acompañante de color melado mientras ella intentaba mantener enfocado sus cincos sentidos. Le dio al pelirrojo una caricia cariñosa cuando su amante rubio apareció en la puerta.

—Saca a ese maldito gato de mi cama, Granger —él frunció el ceño, poniendo dos tazas de té sobre la mesita de luz. —Me niego a despertarme con jodidas picaduras de pulgas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Crookshanks no tiene pulgas —ella protestó, pero de todas maneras puso a su mascota en el suelo.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las cartas.

—En este momento estoy leyendo un libro de Cícero de trescientas páginas —ella murmuró, mostrándole la tapa para dar énfasis. —¿Cómo crees que me está yendo?

—Yo tampoco tuve suerte —él comentó, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama. —En realidad no hay mucho en lo que se pueda trabajar.

—Hubieron demasiados grupos de rebelión—ella suspiró, frotándose los ojos cansados. —Es difícil mantener el hilo del papeleo. ¿Qué estás esperando encontrar?

—Algún tipo de pista sobre el nombre que está faltando.

—Tal vez deberías hacerle otra visita a Pucey.

—Él me dijo todo lo que pudo —Draco negó con la cabeza. —Otra visita no sería productiva. Me pregunto si Warrington habrá averiguado algo más. ¿Arreglaste los elementos para su prometida?

—Sí, ya están listos —ella asintió, y con un resoplido de frustración cerró el libro de golpe. —¡Nada de esto está funcionando! ¿Estás seguro que dijo Antigua Roma?

—Sí —él asintió. —Solo toma un descanso por unos minutos, Granger. No te vaya a salir una hernia.

—Bueno —dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su té. —Supongo que no ayuda que esté nerviosa.

—¿De qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "de qué"? —le lanzó una mirada inquieta. —Ron regresa a Londres mañana. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso?

—Si crees que me voy a preocupar por un Weasley —dijo con un tono arrogante, moviéndose para sentarse detrás de ella y encerrándola con sus piernas. —Entonces en verdad no me conoces tan bien, Granger.

—Buen punto —ella suspiró, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. —Pero puedes al menos pretender apoyarme teniendo en cuenta que en verdad estoy nerviosa.

—No pretendo —él susurró contra su oreja, atrapando su lóbulo con la lengua. Sus manos se movieron bajo su camiseta y jugó con el borde de sus pantalones. —Y en cuanto a apoyarte, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una distracción…

—Seguro —ella se rió, deteniendo sus manos exploradoras. —Pero ahora no quiero distraerme. Quiero planear lo que voy a decir…

—Por supuesto que lo quieres hacer —él gruñó. —Continúa con tu diatriba entonces.

—Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que le voy a decir —dijo ella, pasando una mano por sus ondas castañas. —No sé por dónde comenzar a explicar esto a Ron…

—Creo que solo deberías escupirlo —dijo, exhalando sobre su cuello. —Dudo que haya alguna manera que pudieras suavizar el golpe.

—Quizás tengas razón —ella suspiró, ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio. —Tal vez debería contar de buenas a primeras el hecho de que he estado follando a la persona que él odiaba más en Hogwarts.

—Pensé que no teníamos permitido llamarlo así —Draco le recordó con un ligero empujón. —Dejaste bastante claro que quería utilizar esa condenada palabra: "relación"…

—No estoy segura qué le molestará más —ella confesó, subiendo y bajando los dedos por sus piernas. —Si solo fuera sexo o una relación…

—Va a ser mejor que le digas que es una relación, Hermione —le dijo, y ella estuvo sorprendida por su comentario. —No quiero que crea que tiene alguna chance de trabajar su camino de regreso. Quiero que sepa eso…bueno…mierda, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Eso creo —ella sonrió ante sus palabras, o las faltas de ellas. —De todas formas no le hubiera mentido.

—Ya pensarás en algo —le aseguró, empujando las manos por debajo del borde de sus vaqueros. —Ahora te voy a follar, Granger.

—Tengo que continuar con este trabajo —ella protestó, pero fue débil. Sus dedos ya habían encontrado su vulva y siempre se sentía demasiado delicioso para resistirse.

—Más tarde —él insistió, sabiendo que había ganado. Agitó su varita para cerrar la puerta mientras atacaba su cuello con los dientes. —Me niego a que tu maldito gato vuelva a interrumpir.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Merlín sabría por qué él simplemente no le dijo que levitara su condenada tonelada de libros. No, en su lugar se encontró haciendo malabares con seis de los textos pesados mientras caminaban hacia su oficina. Eran momentos como esos en donde odiaba la caballerosidad.

—A la mierda con esto —murmuró, de alguna manera logrando mover su varita así los libros estaban flotando a su lado. Los cuatros libros que ella había estado llevando se unieron a la pequeña pila y ella frunció el ceño.

—Estamos solo a dos minutos de tu oficina.

—No me importa —él contestó. —Soy mago, por lo tanto debo utilizar magia.

Ella no dijo nada, solo le dio otra mirada desaprobatoria cuando entraron a la sala. Ambos se sumergieron al instante en su trabajo, hablando ocasionalmente de la relevancia de ciertos factores. Los escudos protectores de Goyle seguían preocupando a Hermione, y le pidió a Draco que intentara crear una lista de personas a quienes Goyle hubiera permitido entrar a su hogar. El heredero Malfoy no tenía idea.

Así que se quedó investigando sobre el _Movimiento Vendetta_ , y ella siguió intentando descifrar las cartas, en ocasiones dirigiéndose para tomar otro libro. Después de hundirse en páginas de Seneca, Catullus, Virgilio y los cuentos de Numina, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza. Levantó la mirada y encontró una de esas sonrisas engreídas bailando en los labios de Draco.

—¿Encontraste algo? —ella cuestionó, haciendo una pausa para mirarlo de manera escéptica.

—No —dijo sencillamente, escribiendo una rápida nota.

—Entonces ¿por qué la sonrisa?

—Estaba recordando algo —él explicó vagamente, mostrándole una mirada arrogante.

—Odio cuando haces eso —ella comentó, dejando de lado su trabajo por un momento. —¿Te importaría explayarte, por favor?

—Estamos trabajando —él señaló —Te lo diré después de…

—Dime ahora —le pidió ella casi en un tono de gemido. —Necesito un descanso de la maldita Roma antes de volverme loca.

—Está bien —su sonrisa se agrandó un poco, sus ojos cargados de diversión. —De hecho estaba pensando en ese pequeño truco que hiciste anoche. Estás llena de sorpresas, Granger.

—¿Qué truco? —ella preguntó, pero luego un recuerdo agradable retumbó en su cabeza y la hizo sonrojarse. —Oh, te refieres a…

—Sí —él confirmó, mirándola fijo. —Tu pequeño intento de acrobacia. — Su rostro se inquietó por un momento. —No me digas que Weasley te enseñó…

—¡Draco, no seas idiota! —ella lo regañó, sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono rosado. —Leí sobre eso en una revista hace algunos días. Se llama "El Arco".

—Parece apropiado —él asintió, regresando a su sonrisa. —Y todos fuimos engañados por la imagen de ratón de biblioteca en Hogwarts.

—Creo que todavía es evidente —ella sonrió, señalando a la pila de libros en el escritorio. —que soy firmemente un ratón de biblioteca.

—Aunque tuve razón sobre una cosa en Hogwarts, Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándola con atención para darse cuenta que la puerta de la oficina se había abierto. —Siempre fuiste asquerosa.

—¿Cómo la acabas de llamar?

La risa de Hermione ante la ocurrencia de su amante le quedó atragantada.

Giró la cabeza de golpe para ver a su furioso ex novio, cuya mirada de enojo estaba fija en Draco. Una parte de ella estaba preparada para maldecir al destino por dejar que Ron entrara justo en ese momento, pero por otra parte, ella estaba aliviada de que él no había irrumpido antes. Merlín sabía cómo le explicaría su charla con Draco sobre sus posiciones de sexo preferidas.

—¡La acabas de llamar asquerosa! —Ron despotricó, adentrándose más a la oficina. —Sabía que era toda una mierda eso de que habías cambiado…

—Ron, —Hermione lo detuvo, levantándose de su silla y empujándolo del pecho. —Era solo una broma, cálmate…

—Haría lo que ella dice, Weasley —Draco habló, sonando al imbécil condescendiente que podía ser. —Odiaría tener que ponerte en tu lugar…

—Cállate, Malfoy —el pelirrojo espetó, enviándole al rubio miradas frías por sobre el hombro de ella. —O te juro que…

—Suficiente —exigió Hermione, dándole a su amigo una palmada de advertencia sobre su pecho. —Los dos dejen de ser tan jodidamente infantiles. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Y por qué carajo no golpeaste la puerta…?

—Basta, Draco —lo regañó por sobre su hombro, sintiendo cómo su amigo empujaba contra su palma. —¿Qué quieres, Ron?

—Vine a buscarte para almorzar —le explicó como si fuera obvio. —¿Puedes?

—Em, sí —ella tartamudeó, empujando a Ron hacia la puerta. —¿Puedes esperar en las escaleras y salgo en un minuto, por favor? Tengo que ordenar mis expedientes.

—Está bien —él aceptó vacilante, lanzándole a Malfoy otra mirada oscura que le recordó a sus peleas en Hogwarts.

—Siempre es un placer, Weasley —dijo Draco, mostrándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hermione pudo ver el insulto burbujeando en la garganta de su amigo y lo empujó rápidamente fuera de la oficina antes de que lo dijera. Se volvió hacia su amante sonriente con una expresión de irritación, agitando la varita para organizar su lado del escritorio.

—Gran comienzo —ella comentó, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. —¿Tenías que provocarlo?

—Es instinto —él se encogió de hombros, dejando su asiento para acercarse a ella. —¿En verdad vas a ir almorzar con él? Estoy sorprendido que puedas comer con _eso_ sentado delante de ti…

—Por favor, basta —ella susurró, y era solo por la desesperación en su tono que él lo hizo. —Estás haciendo esto más difícil para mí…

—Está bien, me detendré —él asintió, pasando el dedo por su labio inferior. —¿Necesitas que haga algo?

—No —ella murmuró, dándole un beso a su pulgar. —¿Puedes estar aquí cuando regrese, por favor? Es probable que necesite a alguien para desahogarme.

—Genial —él rodó los ojos. —Pero sí, estaré aquí.

—Gracias —ella forzó una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante para un rápido beso.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Ron dejó que ella eligiera dónde podían ir a comer algo, así que decidió por _El Caldero Chorreante_ por dos motivos. Uno; disfrutaba recordar el tiempo que pasaba allí con Harry y Ron cuando eran más jóvenes. Y dos; estaba normalmente bastante ocupado en esa hora del día, y esperaba que la cantidad prometida de clientes aseguraría que Ron no causaría una escena. Esperanza, era la palabra clave.

Él agarró dos cervezas de mantequillas del bar y ordenó un poco de comida mientras ella buscaba un espacio entre los clientes alborotados. Se acomodaron en una de las mesas con más incomodidad que Hermione alguna vez había pensado que fuera posible que existiera entre ellos. Sabía que era su culpa ya que su mente estaba distraída con la tarea en cuestión, pero de todas maneras él parecía no darse cuenta.

Una rápida mirada alrededor del bar le hizo saber que en verdad estaba bastante lleno, y notó algunos rostros conocidos. Su mirada problemática se posó en dos periodistas de _El Profeta_ , antes de moverse a algunos compañeros del Ministerio sin nombres. Incluso Padma Patil estaba presente, comiendo con algunos de sus colegas periodistas de _Corazón de Bruja._

 _«Entonces, la mitad de los chismosos de Londres está aquí. Estupendo.»_

—Luces bien —él le dijo, sus ojos inocentes y ajenos a sus pensamientos. —De hecho, realmente bien. Hace mucho que no te veo.

—Casi cuatro meses —ella suspiró, sumando rápidamente las semanas en su cabeza.

—Se siente más tiempo —él dijo pensativo, haciendo un rápido gesto para saludar a Padma. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —ella respondió siendo sincera. El sexo constante tiene el habito de mantenerte animado. —¿Y tú?

—Brillante —él sonrió, y ella odiaba el hecho de que iba hacer pedazos esa sonrisa en cuestión de minutos. —¡Trabajar con Charlie y los Dragones es jodidamente emocionante! Aunque sí extraño Londres. He estado hablando con George sobre regresar y trabajar en la tienda por un tiempo.

—Eso sería genial —ella sonrió, y lo dijo en serio. —Harry y yo te extrañamos. Y a penas he visto a Harry estos últimos meses.

—Ginny mencionó que ha estado lejos intentando rastrear a tu sospechoso —comentó mientras llegaba la comida. —Por cierto ¿cómo va eso? ¿Te estás acercando?

—El progreso es lento —ella frunció el ceño, jugando con las verduras en su plato. Su apetito huía junto con su valor. _«Escúpelo.»_ —Ron, tengo que…

—Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás algo —le aseguró, no dándose cuenta del cambio en el tono de su voz. —Si alguien lo puede averiguar, eres tú. La bruja más brillante de nuestra era y todo eso.

—Seguro —ella se encogió de hombros, humedeciéndose los labios. _«Hazlo»_ —Mira, Ron…

—Date un poco de crédito, Mione —dijo él con cariño. —Sabes lo inteligente que eres. ¿Has estado haciendo algo más?

 _«A Draco Malfoy…»_

—No, en verdad —ella murmuró, empujando su plato casi lleno a un lado. —El caso nos ha mantenido bastante ocupados. Pero tengo que…

—No estoy seguro por qué Malfoy fue elegido para ayudarte —remarcó el pelirrojo, su expresión tornándose agria. —Me cuesta creer que él pueda ser útil para algo…

—De hecho, él es muy bueno —ella defendió su secreto, esperando no sonar demasiado enérgica. —Es extremadamente inteligente. De todas maneras, Ron…

—Bueno, yo no podría trabajar con él —murmuró con la boca llena de puré de papas. —¿Su actitud no te pone nerviosa…?

—Ron…

—Y en verdad no me creo toda esa basura de que haya cambiado —despotricó, como siempre lo hacía cuando Draco era el tema. —De seguro metió la pata y te ha dicho algo…

—No, —ella frunció el ceño, masajeándose la frente. Esto era el infierno.—Ni siquiera una vez. Pero…

—Apuesto a que discuten mucho —reflexionó, sonando preocupado. —¿Estás segura de que todo está bien con él? Tú me dirías…

—Por supuesto que te lo diría —se quejó. _«Solo acaba de una vez.»_

—Bien —dijo él, poniendo más verduras en su boca. —Porque sabes que Harry lo puede arreglar con solo una palabra y lo despiden…

—Ron —ella exhaló, notando que su tono era alto con desesperación. —Por favor…

—Y estoy seguro que puedes trabajar con alguien más de su departamento —él continuó, sin notar cómo ella arrugaba el rostro. —Alguien que no sea un imbécil egoísta…

—Ron, Draco y yo somos pareja.

Lo dijo tan rápido que había sonado como una canción sórdida.

No lo pudo mirar. No se _atrevía_ a mirarlo. Escuchó cómo su tenedor hizo un ruido sobre su plato y una rápida aspiración, pero solo siguió el silencio. La ruidosa multitud alrededor de ellos parecía nublarse y Hermione se concentró en captar sus palabras compartidas, pero fue inútil. Estaba esperando por su reacción, y hasta que llegara, su cerebro había absorbido todos los sonidos irrelevantes.

—Estás bromeando —él murmuró, su voz confundida y agrietada. —Tienes que estarlo…

—Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le dijo ella, viendo cómo sus ojos se agrandaban. Estuvo tentada de apartar la mirada, pero no. Tenía que hacerle saber que estaba siendo honesta.

—¿Qué? —su tono sonó casi a asustado. —Mione, esto no es gracioso. No hay forma de que…

—Draco Malfoy y yo estamos en una relación —dijo sin alterar la voz. —Estamos…

Ron vio rojo.

—¡NO! —él gritó, rasgos de enojo robaban su rostro. Ella había estado equivocada; claramente su amigo no tenía problemas en causar una escena. —No. De ninguna manera…

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso —ella suspiró, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando. No, no había intrusos. Todavía no. —Vas a tener que asumir mi decisión…

—Al diablo con eso —él espetó, y el odio en su mirada la lastimó. —¿Estás completamente loca, Hermione? ¿Has olvidado lo que te hizo en Hogwarts…?

—No me olvidé —ella confesó. —Pero perdoné…

—¿Qué? —él espetó, su voz alta —¿Cómo es posible que te guste? ¿Cómo si quiera puedes soportar a ese bastardo…

—Bueno, lo hago —interrumpió, intentando con dificultad mantenerse calmada —.Sé que esto puede ser un golpe bastante duro y sabía que estarías enojado…

—Es repugnante —él siseó —¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—¿Cómo pude hacerlo? —Hermione respondió sorprendida. —Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ron. Esto no es un complot para ofenderte. Él me gusta…

—¿Lo amas? —dijo las palabras con una mueca intensa.

—No seas ridículo…

—¿Entonces por qué estás dispuesta a arriesgar nuestra amistad por esto? —preguntó, su voz cada vez más alta. —Si esto no es serio cómo pudiste si quiera…

—¡No dije que no fuera serio! —ella le discutió, sintiendo cómo su propio temperamento se iba elevando. —No puedes esperar que yo…

—¿HACE CUÁNTO? —él casi gritó, golpeando impacientemente la mesa como un niño malcriado.

—¿Qué? —ella suspiró, frotándose el rostro. Ahora definitivamente habría personas mirando, y podía escuchar el estruendo de murmullos confundidos a su alrededor.

—¿Hace cuánto que está sucediendo? —él gruñó, y ella se encogió ante la crudeza del sonido. En verdad no le sentaba bien. Hizo rápidamente los cálculos en su cabeza, decidiendo que algo había sucedido desde su beso en la Mansión Malfoy.

 _«Bien. El cumpleaños de Narcissa fue a principios de octubre así que…»_

—¡Contesta la pregunta!

—Un mes —ella murmuro rápidamente, pero luego lo pensó mejor. —No, hace más de un mes…

—¿Cuánto tiempo más? —él siseó, y ella sintió cómo un pequeño escupitajo salpicaba su rostro. Él estaba inclinado tan cerca de ella, sus ojos salvajes y turbulentos como los de un toro ante una capa roja.

—Casi seis semanas —murmuró, y pudo sentir cómo él vibraba prácticamente de la ira. —Pero…

—Termínalo —Ron le exigió firmemente, y ella jadeó sorprendida. —Termínalo ahora…

—¡NO! —ella gritó, golpeando las palmas de la mano sobre su mesa. —¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

—¡Lo que estás haciendo está mal! —la regañó —Y tú también lo sabes, o no lo hubieras mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo…

—Lo mantuve en secreto porque quería contarte primero ante que alguien más lo haga —ella explicó, atreviéndose a un rápido vistazo a Padma y a los otros periodistas. Casi podía escuchar sus plumas escribiendo informes exagerados de esto y ella los despreciaba. —Y has estado afuera del país…

—¿Harry lo sabe?

—No —ella negó con la cabeza, sus voces a un volumen normal por el momento. —Iba a ver si podía verlo este fin de semana para explicarle…

—No te molestes, —dijo él, su voz tan fría que la desconcertó. —Le voy a enviar una lechuza más tarde…

—Preferiría decirle yo misma…

—No —frunció el ceño, sus palabras saliendo entre sus dientes cerrados. —Ya no tienes que mantener este secreto enfermizo. ¿Alguien lo sabe?

—Solo la mamá de Draco —admitió, encogiéndose ante su mirada de indignación. —Pero ella…

—Esto es ridículo —le frunció el ceño, levantándose de su silla para inclinarse sobre ella. —Termínalo ahora, Mione…

—Se supones que eres mi amigo —ella susurró, sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas de enojo picándole los ojos. —Deberías confiar en mi juicio…

—¡No te atrevas a intentar hacerme quedar como el mal amigo! —él gruñó, acercando su rostro al de ella. —¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

Ahora todo el mundo estaba escuchando, se pudo dar cuenta que el entorno estaba en silencio, y ella estaba mortificada. Solo pudo imaginar lo que esto parecía. Dos famosos, que fueron pareja peleándose en un espacio público, él inclinándose sobre ella con fuertes insultos. Solo estaba agradecida que Ron todavía no había gritado el nombre de Draco, ya que estaba bastante segura que la pequeña colectividad de periodistas tendrían un orgasmo combinado si dejaba escapar esa pequeña joya. Sí, _El Caldero Chorreante_ , definitivamente había sido una mala elección.

—Había pensado… —Hermione comenzó cuidadosamente, manteniendo su voz lo más calmada posible —…que había pasado casi cinco años desde la guerra, y que a estas alturas tal vez tú habías superado tus disputas infantiles…

—Tú lo odiabas tanto como el resto de nosotros —le recordó. —¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Crecí —declaró ella, enderezando la espalda. —Es un buen hombre…

—¡Es el jodido Draco Malfoy!

El jadeo de sorpresa que se hizo eco en el bar estropeado por el tiempo, hizo que Hermione cerrara los ojos, y una de esas lágrimas que contenía se desparramó por sus pestañas. Eso era todo. Ahí estaba su secreto, exclamado crudamente a los extraños y a los parásitos de la prensa. ¿Por qué demonios no había lanzado un encantamiento silencioso antes de contarle? ¿En verdad había sido lo suficientemente ilusa de pensar que él no le habría gritado? Sí, ella había pensado que la multitud sería un elemento disuasivo, y había estado equivocada.

—Ron, por favor —ella respiró, consciente de que toda su conversación podría muy bien estar en _El Profeta_ mañana. —Cálmate…

—¡No! —él la detuvo, volviendo a golpear la mesa con el puño. —¿Cómo pudiste ser tan jodidamente estúpida?

Eso captó su atención. Le habían llamado de muchas maneras en su vida; testaruda, insufrible, nerd, _Sangre sucia_ , pero nadie le había dicho estúpida. Cuestionar su inteligencia era insultar su propia existencia. Y aquí estaba su mejor amigo, atreviéndose a llamarla estúpida, y la enfureció. Se levantó de su asiento, igualando su postura intimidante lo mejor que pudo.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida! —vociferó, ya sin importarle las personas que los rodeaban. —No me avergüenzo de mi decisión. A diferencia de ti, estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante…

—Apuesto que la fortuna de Malfoy ayuda…

—Vete a la mierda —dijo ella lentamente, satisfecha con la expresión de asombro que robó su rostro. —¡No me tengo que defender ante ti, Ron! Estamos en una relación. Fin de la historia. ¡Lidia con eso!

A la mierda, ella estaba malditamente enfurecida.

—¡No entiendo! —le dijo, pasándose los dedos temblorosos por su pelo rojizo. —¿Qué pudiste verle?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo con desprecio, una cara de desprecio que enorgullecería a cualquier Slytherin. —¿Una lista de sus mejores puntos?

—¡Déjame adivinar!—él gritó, y ella casi se estremeció ante su volumen. —¡Ex Mortífago, matón racista, tiene familiares que te torturaron! ¿Me falta algo?

—Bueno, el sexo es jodidamente bueno, ¿qué tal eso por positivo? —se burló, cruzándose de brazos y luciendo una expresión altiva. No le importó cuando otro grito de sorpresa retumbó en las paredes del _Caldero Chorreante_. Ron lucía a un suspiro de estar estrangulándola o bien tener una embolia.

—Estás enferma —le dijo, juntando sus pertenencias, y alejándose de la mesa. —Perdiste completamente el hilo...

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —ella cuestionó, su mirada furiosa siguiendo sus movimientos. —¡No te atrevas a irte, Ronald! ¡No hemos terminado…

—Ahora no te puedo mirar —le dijo, su voz áspera y siniestra.

Su boca se movió con palabras silenciosas cuando él desapareció por la puerta, dos de los periodistas lo siguieron. En un segundo, Padma estaba a su lado, junto con el resto de los periodistas que había visto más temprano. Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, como una hermosa estatua pero aun así trágica, pero sus insistentes preguntas presionaron sus oídos y la trajo a la realidad del bar solitario. Tenía que ir se. Empujó a un lado a Padma, negándose a mencionar palabra mientras ellos continuaban acosándola con preguntas.

— _¿… Hace cuanto qué están saliendo?_

— _¿…Van a lanzar un comunicado oficial?_

— _¿…Su relación con el Sr. Malfoy ha afectado su trabajo en el caso?_

Ella se abrió camino empujando a los ruidosos obstáculos, aliviada cuando el tabernero intentó ayudarla, guiándola hacia una de las habitaciones privadas. Cerrando la puerta tras él, simplemente apuntó a la chimenea, murmurando algunos encantamientos de bloqueo y manteniendo su varita apuntando a la puerta. Ella casi besó al hombre por su noble acción, pero decidió que un " _gracias"_ sincero era más apropiado, y recordó mandarle una lechuza con una buena propina.

Tropezando afuera de la Chimenea del Ministerio, se apresuró a la oficina de Draco, ignorando las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo de las brujas y los magos a su alrededor. Los periodistas estarían pronto en el Ministerio y ella tenía que llegar a algún lugar seguro. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la sonrisa cálida de Tilly, empujó la puerta con el hombro y se inclinó sobre la misma, cruzando la mirada con Draco.

—¿Supongo que te fue bien? —dijo él, su voz dulce con alegría. Observando su ropa desarreglada y su cabello despeinado con una pizca de diversión, sin ser capaz de detener una sonrisa inoportuna.

—No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo, Draco —le advirtió, manteniéndose firme en no llorar delante de él. Caminó lentamente hacia su silla, mordiéndose el labio. —Todos saben.

—¿Quiénes son todos? —preguntó él, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

—La prensa —ella suspiró, su respiración vacilando ligeramente. —Pensé que si le decía Ron en algún lugar lleno de personas él no me gritaría, pero estaba equivocada. Había periodistas allí…

—¿Y estás preocupada por esto? —él preguntó, sentándose en el escritorio delante de ella.

—Por supuesto que sí…

—Bueno, no lo estés —le dijo, estirando la mano para mover a un lado algunos de sus rizos rebeldes. —La prensa lo hubiera averiguado eventualmente. Solo piensa en esa frase Muggle que siempre dices. Matar dos pájaros de un ladrillo o ¿algo así?

—De un tiro —ella corrigió, agarrándole la mano y pasando el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. —He subestimado la reacción de Ron. Fue horrible…

—Él se calmará —Draco se encogió de hombros, mirando mientras los dedos de ella jugaban con los pliegues de su palma. —Lo peor ha pasado, Granger.

Era difícil no estar calmado por su lógica y actitud distante. Ella forzó en una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un pequeño beso, dando un pequeño jadeo cuando él la levantó e inició un intercambio más apasionado. Ella permitió que la absorbiera, robando todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades por un breve momento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuándo se aparto. —¿O quieres que le haga una pequeña visita a Weasley?

—No es gracioso —ella murmuró, acariciando su pecho. —Pero gracias. me siento un poco mejor. Solo estoy preocupada por lo que van a poner en los periódicos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que escucharon? —pregunto él, acariciando distraído sus brazos.

—No estoy segura —suspiró. —Ahora es todo un poco nubloso. Supongo que veremos mañana.

—Está bien —él asintió, moviéndola a un lado y poniendo una mirada estricta. —Mientras tanto, tenemos cosas más importantes sobre las que preocuparnos que unos tristes periodistas. Tienes que trabajar en las cartas.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo, y él sonrió cuando sus rasgos se endurecieron con determinación. —Tienes razón. Dije que no deberíamos dejar que nada afecte nuestro trabajo…

—Especialmente no un Weasley.

Tuvieron que esperar hasta las ocho en punto para dejar el Ministerio y evitar con éxito a la prensa. Draco había logrado convencer a Tilly que le diga a cualquiera que preguntara que ellos no estaban en la oficina, pero los periodistas seguían allí esperando. Él había cerrado de inmediato su Red Flu pero envió una lechuza a su madre para explicarle todo y pedirle a Skeeter por un poco de control de daños.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

A la siete en punto de la mañana de un martes, Hermione estaba inquietamente nerviosa entre las sábanas y edredones de Draco. Acababan de escuchar el golpeteo habitual sobre la ventana del piso de la planta baja; indicando la llegada de una lechuza de _El Profeta_ , y Draco había bajado para retirar el periódico. Ella pudo escuchar los movimientos en la planta baja y quería que se diera prisa, respirando hondo para calmar los golpes frenéticos de su pecho. Finalmente, escuchó sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras y el ligero movimiento de papel.

—¿Y bien? —ella preguntó cuando su silueta se apareció en la puerta.

—Salimos en la primera página —él le sonrió, decidiendo ignorar su mirada agitada. —Y luego tenemos un encantador despliegue de la página cuatro a la siete…

—No es divertido, Draco —ella lo regañó. —¿Qué dice?

—Divagan un poco sobre nuestras vidas en Hogwarts —explicó, ojeando algunos párrafos con una expresión divertida. —Cómo nos odiábamos y todo eso. Luego hay un poco sobre la guerra, ah, aquí está, tu pelea con Weasley.

—¿Qué dice? —ella repitió, frunciendo el ceño cuando el alzó una de sus cejas y levantó la vista con una mirada escéptica. —¿Qué?

—Granger —él comenzó lentamente, sus ojos grises bailando con una alegría reprimida. —¿Le dijiste a Weasley que era bueno en la cama?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se quedó boquiabierta.

—Es posible —ella murmuró una vez que la sorpresa inicial había pasado.

—Excelente —se rió, acomodándose en la cama así ella podía leerlo por sí misma. —Hubiera pagado un buen dinero por ver el rostro de Weasley cuando le dijiste eso…

—Oh, Dios —ella exhaló, viéndolo horrorizada. —¿Tú madre leerá esto?

—Todos van a leer esto —él rodó los ojos, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Deja de preocuparte tanto…

—¿Puedes dejar de encontrar esto tan divertido? —ella frunció el ceño, mirando a las imágenes mágicas de Ron y ella discutiendo. —¿Te das cuenta lo horrible que va ser hoy el trabajo? Todos van a estar allí, y van a querer respuestas…

—Y lo manejaremos de manera apropiada —le aseguró a la bruja, dándole un beso a su espalda. —Mientras, solo concéntrate en descifrar las cartas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde el asesinato de Flint y tengo un presentimiento que algo pronto va a suceder.

.

* * *

.

 **NdT : Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores, un nuevo capítulo y más que suculento ¿no?**

 **¿Cuándo aprenderá nuestra querida Hermione que no se puede tener control de todo? Hasta ella misma perdió el control con tremenda declaración delante de todos jaja…Y no se la agarren con Ron, este no va a ser un fic donde Ron es el super malvado, sólo está enojado y reaccionó como solo él lo puede hacer ante tal noticia…así que paciencia con él ;-) Por lo pronto, la verdad ya está ahí afuera vamos a ver como va a ser la reacción del resto de sus amigos.**

 **Gracias por todo, por sus cálidas palabras en cuanto a la salud de mi mamá…ahí vamos, como se puede, y bueno muuuy contenta que el fic llego a 300 follows… muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi traducción. Que de paso les cuento está nominada a "LOS AMORTENTIA AWARDS" por mejor traducción y mejor portada, así que feliz por eso y gracias por el apoyo… están más que invitadas a votar en la página de los premios en facebook.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora y bueno nos estamos viendo prontito. Un besote y un gran abrazo.**


	22. Cartas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXII:**

 **Cartas**

.

Hermione quería ir a trabajar antes que Draco, decidiendo que tenía que hablar con Shacklebolt para explicarle por qué había una horda de periodistas en su lobby. Le había tomado a ella y a su amante veinte minutos y un conocimiento combinado de encantamientos de glamour para arreglarla con un disfraz apropiado. Su cabello era ahora lacio y negro, y su piel era más pálida, casi tan ceniciento como la de Draco. Después de cubrir parte de su rostro con unas gruesas gafas, decidió que ya había poco de lo que podía hacer.

—¿Tú te vas a disfrazar? —le preguntó a Draco antes de ir por Red Flu al Ministerio.

—No, —él negó con la cabeza. —No es la primera vez que he tenido que lidiar con la mala prensa, Granger. Sé cómo manejarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella, revisando su reflejo desconocido una vez más y notando que lucía un poco a la hermana de Harry. —Sé que te encanta regodear, Draco. Y no tienes el mejor temperamento…

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —él insistió mientras ella agarraba Polvos Flu. —Te veré en un rato.

—Está bien —ella asintió. Se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso de despedida, pero él esquivó su intento de afecto y ella le frunció el ceño. —¿Qué sucede?

—Luces diferente —él le recordó, haciendo un gesto a sus gafas. —Es jodidamente extraño.

—Las gafas te recuerdan a Harry ¿cierto? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ahora sí —él gruñó, alejándose un paso de ella. —Si alguna vez usas esos después de hoy, nunca podré volver a tener una erección.

—No seas tan melodramático —ella le rodó los ojos, entrando a la chimenea. —Te veré en la oficina más o menos en una hora. Y no digas nada estúpido.

Al parecer su máscara mágica probó ser bastante efectiva porque no recibió ni una segunda mirada de la colmena de periodistas. Estaban deteniendo a sus colegas al azar y le preguntaban si estaban preparados para comentar sobre la relación de ella y Draco, y se sintió aliviada cuando la mayoría de las personas habían declinado.

Se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Shacklebolt, murmurando un rápido _Finite_ una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los molestos escritores. Para la suerte de Hermione, ser una heroína de guerra tenía sus beneficios y era una de las pocas seleccionadas en saber la contraseña de la sala de Kingsley. Asegurándose que estaba sola, mencionó la palabra " _concordis"_ a la estatua del lince, y las puertas altas se abrieron.

Si él estaba sorprendido por su visita, nunca lo demostró; tampoco dio ningún indicio de estar afectado por las noticias de su implicación con Draco. Era estimulante e inquietante a la vez, y sintió como si estuviera dejando adormecer con las falsas comodidades cuando hizo un gesto cálido para que ella tomara asiento.

—Señorita Granger —él saludó cuando terminó de firmar algunos documentos. —Hoy llego temprano. Esperaba su visita un poco más tarde.

—¿Me estaba esperando? —ella repitió, sentándose en frente de él.

—Así es —él asintió, sus ojos sonriente y brillando con conocimiento. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hermione?

—Si me estaba esperando —ella comenzó cuidadosamente, nerviosa jugando con las manos sobre su regazo. —Entonces debe saber porqué estoy aquí.

—Ilumíneme—dijo él, calmado, y ella hizo una pausa para juntar su vocabulario fracturado.

—Le debo una disculpa —ella explicó, corriendo el pelo de su rostro ansiosamente. Kingsley lucía confundido por su declaración, mirándola con ojos sabios que brillaban contra su tez oscura. La consideró cuidadosamente en esa manera encantadoramente paternal que Dumbledore solía mirarla.

—¿Por qué me debería una disculpa, Hermione?

—Por todos los estragos que la prensa está causando en el Atrio —suspiró, ganándose una ligera sonrisa del mago mayor.

—Eso es bueno —él sonrió, reclinándose en su silla adornada. —Por un segundo, pensé que tal vez se estaba disculpando por su implicación con el Señor Malfoy, y en verdad no hay necesidad de hacer eso.

—Me disculpo por mantenerlo en secreto —dijo ella siendo sincera, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Y me disculpo por la atención que ha recibido. Pero no, no me disculpo por mi relación con Draco.

—Tampoco esperaba que se disculpara —él aconsejó, haciéndole un guiño. —Ciertamente no es la primera persona en tener una relación romántica con un colega aquí, y no será la última. Mientras que los dos se mantengan profesionales, no veo el problema. Y creo que puedo decir con seguridad de que son lo suficiente maduros para asegurarse que su trabajo no se vea afectado.

—Por supuesto —ella asintió, permitiéndose una sonrisa de alivio. —Gracias, Kingsley. Ha tenido más…aceptación que la mayoría.

—Imagino que más personas lo van aceptar más de lo que crees —le dijo con una confidencia adictiva. —Estoy seguro que ciertos amigos de usted pueden reaccionar desfavorablemente al principio, pero pasará. Las sorpresas tienen una tendencia de alterar a las personas, pero es solo temporario. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro que tiene amigos que no se verán afectados por su noticia. Todo va a estar bien. Siempre viene la calma _después_ de una tormenta.

—Espero que tenga razón —ella frunció el ceño, aclarando su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba demasiado melancólica para su gusto. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar con la prensa?

—No me preocuparía, Hermione —él sugirió con un gesto indiferente. —El Ministerio tiene constantes problemas con los periódicos y tenemos métodos adecuados para lidiar con eso. Le recomiendo que diga lo mínimo y solo espere hasta que algo más interesante los atraiga.

—Draco dijo que él iba a hablar con ellos esta mañana —explicó con rasgos de preocupación. —¿Cree que le tenga que decir que no lo haga?

Él entrecerró los ojos pensativo pero su rostro permanecía cálido y contemplativo. Era difícil no sentirse consolado y calmado ante la presencia del hombre, especialmente desde que lo había conocido hace casi diez años y no había sido más que un aliado competente y un amigo.

—Estoy seguro que el Señor Malfoy sabe lo que está haciendo —él concluyó con un leve encogimiento de hombros. —Pero si alguno de ustedes siente la necesidad de seguir debatiéndolo, sabe dónde encontrarme.

—Gracias, Kingsley —dijo ella en voz baja, decidiendo que hoy ya era notablemente un mejor día que ayer.

—Pasando a un tema más serio —él continuó, su voz ahora elegante. —¿Cómo va el caso?

—Ha habido algunos progresos —dijo ella. —Hemos logrado conectar los asesinatos con un grupo anti Muggle de hace algunos años atrás. Tengo a Harry y a Terry vigilando a algunos posibles sospechosos y también estamos trabajando en otras cosas. En este momento estoy intentando descifrar los códigos de las cartas.

—Interesante —él murmuró, mirándola impresionado. —¿Crees que estén cerca?

—Más cerca —ella ofreció con una ligera mueca. —Perdón porque las cosas se estén moviendo lentamente…

—Estoy seguro que están haciendo lo mejor que pueden —la detuvo con una mirada de complicidad. —He visto tus anotaciones y puedo darme cuenta lo mucho de tu tiempo que has puesto en esto. No tengo dudas que descifrarás pronto las cartas. Siempre fuiste brillante en esa área.

—Bueno, eso esperemos —ella exhaló, levantándose de su silla. —Debería ir a trabajar un poco. Gracias por ser tan comprensible, Kingsley.

—Por supuesto —él prometió con otra sonrisa relajada. —Buena suerte con el caso, Hermione. Y hablando de ese aspecto, con el señor Malfoy.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

La naturaleza de aceptación de Kingsley fue como adrenalina; motivacional y refrescante. La hizo sentir animada e iluminada, y aunque los dedos le temblaban un poco, le escribió la carta a Harry con una paz energizada. Se disculpó por mantener lo de ella y Draco un secreto; se disculpó por el hecho de que probablemente se había enterado por Ron, y se volvió a disculpar por no explicar todo esto cara a cara.

Sin embargo, no se disculpó por su actual relación con Draco.

Se negó a hacerlo.

Y ciertamente no se disculpaba por sentirse feliz con su decisión.

Le dejó el pergamino nerviosa con Tilly, pidiéndole que le mandara una lechuza a su mejor amigo cuando tuviera un momento libre. Después de respirar hondo varias veces y hacer un gesto de claridad para sí misma, sacó las cartas de su bolso y leyó sobre los símbolos y letras desordenadas, seleccionando un texto sobre Manilius para encontrar inspiración. Eran casi las nueve y veinte cuando Draco se paseó finalmente por la puerta.

—¿Adónde has estado? —cuestionó con vehemencia, su mirada estudiando sus facciones engreídas.

—Esos escritores de _El Profeta_ son unos tenaces hijos de puta —comentó, cubriendo sus labios con un beso hambriento antes de sentarse. —Es bueno tenerte de vuelta a la normalidad, Granger.

—¿Y? —preguntó, ignorando el hormigueo en sus labios que él siempre le dejaba. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Confirmé que estábamos en una relación —se encogió de hombros, aunque luchó un poco con la última palabras. —Y que lo mantuvimos en secreto así podíamos contarle primero a nuestros amigos y familia.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó cuando él no continuó.

—Eso es todo —él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante. —Aunque _Corazón de Bruja_ ofreció una buena suma de dinero para una entrevista exclusiva y tal vez una sesión de fotos…

—De ninguna manera —ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo severa. —No hago eso.

—¿En serio? —él murmuró, acariciando su barbilla de una manera conspirativa. —¿Ni siquiera por mil galeones?

—No…,—ella hizo una pausa, sus ojos agrandándose ante sus palabras. —¿Mil galeones?

—¿Tentada?

Ella frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza a un lado en un momento de debilidad. Al parecer, ella y su amante eran una historia costosa.

—No —dijo finalmente, alzando una ceja.

—Me lo imaginé —él asintió, sabiendo que esa era el fin de la discusión. —¿Y sobre qué aspecto de Roma estás leyendo hoy?

—Marcus Manilius —levantó el libro para mostrarle. —Astrónomo y poeta, y es evidente que es completamente inútil. Me estoy preguntando si estoy pensando sobre esto demasiado literal. Quizás es algo más obvio que estoy pasando por alto.

—Tal vez —dijo sin comprometerse, tomando sus propias notas. —Esta es tu especialidad, Granger.

Trabajaron en ese silencio cómodo y familiar en el cual ambos se habían acostumbrado. Trabajaban mejor de esa manera, libre de distracciones, de vez en cuando divirtiéndose con algunas bromas ligeras que normalmente llevaban a Draco a decir insinuaciones suculentas que ella guardaría en su cabeza para después.

—¿Todavía estás convencida de que no podemos volver a follar en el escritorio, Granger? —él murmuró sobre su té, sus ojos de acero dilatados. —¿Incluso si venimos el fin de semana?

—Lo pensaré —ella concedió con un movimiento de sus labios. Era díficlmente la primera vez que él le había preguntado y ella encontró que no estaba del todo en contra de revisitar su mueble favorito. —¿Aunque te das cuenta que tienes varios escritorios en tu casa…

—Pero este es _nuestro_ escritorio —él la detuvo en un tono que sonaba casi posesivo. —Pero sí, me gusta bastante la idea de tener tu trasero impreso en algunos de mis otros muebles.

Ella se rió como una de esas horribles adolescente a quien ella le hubiera rodado los ojos en la calle. Pero su risa infantil fue de golpe interrumpida por tres suaves golpes contra la puerta. Tilly asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Siento interrumpir —sonrió educadamente. —Señorita Granger, una lechuza acaba de dejar una carta para usted.

Hermione estuvo de pie en menos de un segundo, casi corriendo fuera de la oficina cuando Tilly tomó la pequeña carta del escritorio. La esperanza que había florecido en el pecho confiado de Hermione se extinguió cuando leyó las palabras de Harry.

No hubo reconocimiento de su carta, ninguna palabra amigable de comprensión y ni siquiera una nota personal para hacerle saber cómo estaba. Todo lo que había en el pergamino entre sus dedos era un breve y frío informe sobre sus observaciones de los gemelos Carrow. Y fue como una patada al estómago.

Dio vuelta la pagina y volvió a leer la pequeña nota algunas veces, comprobando por segunda vez por si no le había faltado algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser interpretado como personal. Pero no había nada allí. Con una sensación incómoda estremeciéndole el pecho, se dirigió al despacho, donde Draco sintió de inmediato su estado de ánimo sombrío.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le dijo, preguntándose si su ánimo era lo suficientemente triste para requerir algún tipo de consuelo físico.

—Le envié una nota a Harry más temprano —le contó, los labios temblándole un poco mientras contenía las testarudas lágrimas. —Explicándole sobre lo nuestro y para disculparme por mantenerlo en secreto. Me envió las notas sobre los gemelos Carrow e ignoró completamente mi carta.

Draco bajó las cejas mientras asimilaba su confesión, decidiendo que el comportamiento cobarde de Potter había alejado el respeto que le quedaba por el otro mago. Para su némesis escolar el simplemente ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo era, en su opinión, un método muy infantil. Había pensado que el famoso héroe quien había batallado contra los Mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort hubiera sido un poco más adepto a la confrontación. Evidentemente no fue así.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, justo cuando tres lágrimas reacias dejaron sus ojos tristes, una permaneciendo escondida entre sus pestañas y la otras dos sangrando por sus mejillas.

Hizo lo que le pidieron y él estiró la mano para agarrar la de ella y acariciar sus dedos con su pulgar.

—Se pondrá más fácil —le aseguró con su voz fuerte.

—Eso espero —ella murmuró, su mandíbula firme mientras tragaba la ofensa. —No puedo creer que Harry esté reaccionando así. En verdad pensé que iba a estar bien con lo nuestro.

—¿Algunos insultos de Potter y Weasley ayudarían? —él le ofreció con una tensa sonrisa.

—No —ella negó con la cabeza, sus labios inclinándose ligeramente.

—¿Estás segura? Tengo una buena selección.

—Estoy segura de eso —ella suspiró, una risita queriendo escapar junto con un aliento. —Gracias, Draco. ¿Has escuchado algo de tus amigos?

—Estoy seguro que Blaise me irá a visitar más tarde —dijo, rozando los labios en el dorso de su mano. —Y estoy dispuesto a apostar que mi madre tendrá una enorme sonrisa en este momento. Tal vez la vea esta noche si tú te quedas con Clearwater.

—¿Crees que Blaise estará de acuerdo con esto?

—No veo por qué no —él se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta que no había pensado mucho sobre eso. Había aprendido hace tiempo atrás en no dejar que las opiniones de los otros afectaran su juicio. Gruñó cuando otro golpe los interrumpió y miró fríamente a la puerta. —¿Qué sucede?

Hermione giró, esperando a encontrar a Tilly asomando la cabeza en la sala de nuevo, pero ambos quedaron confundidos cuando Penelope Clearwater apareció por la puerta. Su mano se resbaló del agarre de Draco, sabiendo que él aún no estaba del todo cómodo en mostrar algún nivel de afecto en público.

—Hola —Penélope los saludó con una sonrisa cálida, aunque la mayoría de su atención estaba enfocada en Hermione. —¿Puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto —ella murmuró, lentamente soltando la mano de Draco. —¿Está todo bien, Penélope?

—Si, está bien —ella asintió, haciéndose camino hacia la otra bruja. —He estado intentando comunicarme contigo desde ayer pero tu Red Flu estaba desconectada y recién logré escapar del departamento. Solo quería decir ¡Felicitaciones! Era hora de que se mostraran como pareja…

—¿Lo sabías? —Hermione preguntó, mirando a Draco sorprendida quien estaba igual de confundido. —Pero como…

—Esos encantamientos silenciadores no duran para siempre —ella les ofreció una mirada cómplice. —De todas maneras era bastante obvio, aunque supongo que solo lo noté porque me he estado quedando en tu casa mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Hermione preguntó, tentada en darle a la chica un gran abrazo por ser tan casual.

—Porque era obvio que no estabas preparada para decirle a las personas —ella explicó, ofreciéndole a su amiga otra brillante y relajada sonrisa. —De todas maneras, creo que es genial. Bueno tengo que regresar antes de que se den cuenta que me fui pero me quedo en tu casa esta noche así podemos hablar ¿te parece?

—Sí —Hermione asintió con un suspiro aliviado. —Te veré en la Red Flu.

—Genial —dijo ella, ofreciéndoles otra mirada cómplice antes de salir apresurada de la oficina, dejando a los dos desconcertados.

—Es bueno saber que todos tus amigos no son inútiles —Draco murmuró después de una pausa. —Y tal vez incluso tolerable…

—No estaba horrorizada por lo nuestro —ella murmuró, casi para si misma. —Esto es… progreso.

—¿Te sientes ahora un poco más positiva? —le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Un poco —ella asintió, inclinandose hacia adelante para besarlo.

Ella recibió dos lechuzas más personales ese día, una de Luna y la otra de Ginny, ambas asegurándole que no estaban enojadas y estaban contentas de que al parecer ella tenía un nuevo novio, aunque fuera un Malfoy. Ninguna de ellas tuvo realmente una pelea con Draco en Hogwarts, pero una pequeña parte de Hermione había pensado que Ginny podría ponerse del lado de su prometido, pero debería haber sabido mejor tener en cuenta la actitud incorregible de la pelirroja.

La carta de Luna había sido concisa, solo un rápido "Hola" y una invitación para almorzar en la semana. La carta de Ginny había sido un poco más errática, comenzando con un párrafo preguntando por qué no le había contado que estaba saliendo con Malfoy. Después de eso, había despotricado sobre el comportamiento "inaceptable" de Harry y Ron, y le prometió que entrarían en razón.

Ambas mujeres la hicieron sonreír con sus cálidas palabras, y por eso ella estaría eternamente agradecida. Incluso Neville le había enviado un memo interdepartamental insistiéndole que no tuviera en cuenta a la prensa determinada, y también admitiendo que en realidad no había estado tan sorprendido por su relación con Malfoy.

Y Draco, en su haber, había sido notablemente más paciente con ella. Le había prometido que podían ir a cenar al restaurante mágico que él eligiera cuando quisiera, y la sonrisa victoriosa que había despertado mariposas que revolotearon en su estómago le había recordado que definitivamente había hecho una sabia decisión con él.

Dejando a Hermione con Clearwater y satisfecho de que estaba de mejor ánimo, Draco se fue a su casa con la intención de darse una ducha rápida y visitar a su madre. Ese había sido el plan, pero un cierto compañero Slytherin que lo estaba esperando en su sillón cuando llego a casa, poniendo un obstáculo en su camino.

—Maldita sea, lo sabía —Blaise murmuró cuando Draco salió de la chimenea, y el rubio intentó leer las facciones de su amigo.

—No sabías una mierda —él replicó, dejándose caer en el sillón en frente de su amigo.

—Creo que recordarás, —el mago continuó, enderezando la postura —que hace unas semanas mencioné que tenías ojos para Granger. En el Ministerio…

—Recuerdo eso, —Draco se encogió de hombros, sirviendo dos vasos de Ogden —y nada había sucedido en ese momento…

—¿Y exactamente hace cuánto que algo viene sucediendo? —preguntó Blaise, sus ojos oscuros calmados y displicentes.

—Hace algunas semanas —él contestó rápidamente, intentando de medir la reacción de su amigo. —¿Es esta interrogación necesaria?

Blaise se removió en su sillón, sus mejillas flexionándose mientras movía la lengua en el interior de su boca. Algo entre una sonrisa y una mueca estaba jugando con su boca pero Draco pudo darse cuenta que su amigo estaba más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. Pero la comedia era diferente, como si Blaise lo estuviera encontrando catártico reir en vez de gustarle realmente la noticia.

—¿Y por qué, puede saberse, tuviste la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto? —él cuestionó, dándole una mirada extraña.

—Fue su decisión —dijo Malfoy con un tono impertinente, tomando un sorbo calculador de su whisky de fuego. —Ella quería decirle a sus amigos antes de que a la prensa se le escapara.

—¿Y no confiaste en mí para decirme algo? —preguntó, desafiando a Draco con una mirada.

—No se trata sobre tener confianza —él respondió cuidadosamente —Ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, así que no lo hice.

—Ya veo —Blaise frunció el ceño, haciendo una pausa para mirar a su amigo con ojos abultados. —¿Así que supongo que ya superaste completamente todo el asunto con los hijos de Muggle?

—Desde hace un tiempo —Draco murmuró con un suspiro indiferente.

—Interesante —el mago de piel oscura murmuró, acariciando su barbilla pensativo. —¿Y en verdad estás saliendo con Granger?

—Sí —el rubio asintió.

—A pesar del hecho que se odiaban en el colegio —Blaise continuó, acariciando el borde del vaso. —¿Y ella es la chica dorada de Gryffindor?

— _Era_ —él corrigió. —¿No crees que ya estamos un poco grandecitos para estar refiriéndonos a nuestras casas del colegio?

—Al parecer sí —él sonrió, respirando hondo antes de continuar. —Creo que debería resaltar que esto probablemente terminará en lágrimas.

—Tal vez —Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —¿Terminaste con tu interrogación?

—Por ahora —Blaise le concedió, levantando su vaso con un agarre firme. —-Entonces salud, amigo.

—Salud —Draco sonrió, haciendo sonar su vaso con el de su acompañante.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Para el viernes, la manada de periodistas había disminuido substancialmente, y Draco sabía que le debía a su madre un poco de gratitud por tranquilizar a Skeeter y a sus cómplices. Hermione había acordado una "noche de chicas" con Lovegood, Clearwater y la chica Weasley así que él se quedó en su casa, enviándole una lechuza a Warrington preguntándole si había escuchado algo más, y también para hacerle saber que su amante había completado los dispositivos de comunicación para su prometida.

Llegó a trabajar temprano cuando se había despertado una hora antes de lo que pretendía. Cuando eran las nueve en punto y no había signos de su novia, frunció el ceño confundido. Conocía lo suficiente a Hermione para saber que ella odiaba llegar tarde al menos que hubiera una razón válida. Cuando ella entró tímidamente a la sala a las nueve y media, lucía visiblemente alterada, y algo en su cabeza se fracturó.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo apresurado, observándola con una mirada protectora mientras ella temblaba. Cayendo en su asiento y haciendo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada, y supo que este viernes era significativamente peor que los anteriores.

—Estoy bien —ella suspiró, organizando sus notas y las cartas con dedos frágiles. —Solo una noche muy larga con las chicas...

—Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma, Granger—él murmuró con un tono brusco.

—Fantasma, no —susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera ansiosa. —Es solo que me quedé hasta muy tarde.

Era ridículo lo inquieto que se sentía él al mirarla. Era evidente que ella estaba angustiada por algo y él se sentía completamente impotente para alivianar sus problemas, y eso era toda la culpa de ella. No sabiendo que era lo peor.

Estuvo a un pálpito de exigirle su motivo; de decirle que su paciencia ya había expirado, y que tenía que saber qué frustraba su alma los viernes. Tomó su delicada mano entre sus palmas y la sostuvo firmemente; abriendo la boca para hacer viejas preguntas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Maldita sea —Draco rezongó, soltando la mano de Hermione. —¿Te molestaría golpear, Warrington?

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy —él se encogió de hombros, dando a Hermione un gesto de saludo. —Vine a buscar las cosas para Amelia.

—¿Amelia?

—Mi prometida —él confirmó mientras ella sacaba los elementos de su bolso. —Ella me pidió que te agradeciera.

—No hay problema —Hermione le mostró los objetos encantados. —Si golpea la moneda con su varita tres veces, entonces mi moneda me dirá dónde está y voy a Aparecerme ante ella. La horquilla es un traslador de emergencia, por si acaso.

—Qué inteligente —Caleb asintió con una expresión de asombro.

—Y gracias por la información que nos dijiste —ella continuó, y Draco frunció el ceño cuando ella forzó una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. —Ha sido muy útil.

—¿Hay algo más que sepas? —Malfoy interrogó al otro mago. Decidiendo que su amante todavía lucía un poco tímida a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para ocultarlo.

—Todavía estoy intentando averiguar algunas cosas —él explicó calmado, cruzándose de brazos. —Principalmente solo pregunto por ahí para ver si alguien más recibió alguna carta, pero no he tenido mucha suerte. —¿Ustedes han hecho algún progreso?

—Un poco—Hermione murmuró, pasando los dedos sobre las cartas delante de ella y abriendo su libro sobre Lucretius. —Tengo que descifrar estas, lo más pronto que pueda.

—Averiguamos que las cartas eran invitaciones para unirse a un grupo anti Muggle —Draco explicó con cautela, preguntándose si en verdad podría confiar en Warrington. —Mi preocupación principal es que algunas personas tal vez hayan respondido y que podríamos estar buscando a más de un asesino.

—Ya veo —Caleb frunció el entrecejo, inclinando la cabeza, pensativo. —¿Cómo averiguaron eso?

—Le hice una pequeña visita a Pucey —dijo él lentamente. —Él está bajo el Juramento Inquebrantable así que no pude sacar mucha información.

—Pucey — él repitió el nombre rodando los ojos. —Él siempre fue demasiado inestable para su propio bien.

—Él dijo que tendría que tener en cuenta a la Antigua Roma para intentar descifrar los códigos —Hermione suspiró, masajeándose las sienes, impaciente. —¿Supongo que no has encontrado nada que podamos conectar con esto?

—No que yo sepa —respondió, regresando la mirada a Draco. —¿Así que puede haber un número de personas involucrada en esto?

—Así parece —él asintió, notando que una de las miradas estudiosas de su amante había capturado su rostro. —¿Qué sucede, Granger?

—Nada —ella negó con la cabeza distante, moviendo sus rizos castaños encima de sus hombros. —Pensé que… no importa. Continúen.

Draco tensionó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, decidiendo que era mejor no sacar el tema de su extraño comportamiento delante de su invitado. Warrington parecía confundido pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, regresando la mirada a su compañero Slytherin.

—¿Así que no tienes idea de cuantas personas pueden llegar a estar involucradas con el grupo? —Caleb inquirió.

—Ni idea —él frunció el ceño, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio. —Puede haber simplemente uno o puede haber algunos más.

—Tienen que averiguar cuántos pueden ser —él aconsejó. —Saber el número es crítico…

—Espera —Hermione jadeó de repente, llamando la atención de los dos hombres. —Dilo otra vez.

Caleb compartió una mirada de confusión con Draco mientras que el rubio miraba a su novia, expectante. La expresión en el rostro de ella era de un tipo de limbo fascinante entre iluminada y preocupada, pero rápidamente miró a Warrington, impulsándolo a cumplir con su pedido.

—Dije que saber el número era crítico —él repitió inseguro. —O quisiste decir…

—¡Eso es! —ella exclamó, con la mirada amplia, levantándose de su asiento con urgencia. —¡Soy una maldita idiota!

—Hermione—Draco la llamó, pero ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. —¿Qué demonios…?

—Regreso en un minuto —ella lo calló por sobre su hombro, dejando atrás a un par de magos consternados.

—Ella es…—Warrington comenzó, arqueando la ceja hacia Draco cuando hizo una pausa. —Excéntrica.

El rubio sonrió a pesar de él mismo pero se corrigió rápidamente. —No tienes idea —murmuró en su lugar.

—Todavía la llamas Granger— él remarcó, observando el rostro del otro mago con atención.

—Es la costumbre —Draco contestó con un tono precavido. —¿Qué tiene?

—Leí en _El Profeta_ que están saliendo —dijo él. —Y de hecho en otros periódicos también…

—¿Y qué? —respondió a la defensiva, a pesar del tono casual de Caleb.

—Bueno, explica por qué no criticaste mi propia relación con una hija de Muggles —Warrington murmuró, fijando a su acompañante rubio con una mirada seria. —La cuidaría si fuera tú…

—Ella no te concierne —él espetó, apretando las manos en un puño.

—Lo sé —Caleb exhaló con cuidado, y en ese momento Draco notó las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos. —Solo tómalo como un consejo de alguien más que está involucrado con una hija de Muggles, Malfoy. Especialmente cuando hay alguien intentando asesinarlos…

—Lo manejaré —respondió con dureza, cansado de la presencia de su compañero de colegio. —Ya te puedes marchar. Si encuentras algo más…

—Te lo haré saber —interrumpió él, dejando un Malfoy frustrado y alborotado en su ausencia.

Draco calmó sus pensamientos tempestuosos con algunas respiraciones fuertes, deseando que Hermione apresurara su regreso. Su presencia lo relajaba de una manera que nunca podría imaginar, incluso si una sombra de aura habitual estaba presente los viernes. De hecho sintió sus hombros relajarse cuando ella entró a la sala, llevando un libro aferrada a su pecho y esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Descubrí el código! —ella sonrió, apresurándose a su silla. —¡Cuando Warrington habló sobre los números, caí en la cuenta! No puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes, es tan obvio…

—Granger —él la detuvo. —¿De qué estás hablan…?

—Son números romanos —ella explicó, sus ojos marrones ardiendo ante la realización. —Las cartas están escritas con una clase de sistema numérico y el resto está probablemente en el alfabeto Latin arcaico…

—Te creo —él le sonrió, casi olvidando lo angustiada que ella había estado más temprano. —¿Entonces ya sabes lo que dicen?

—Me tomará algunos días —le contesto. —Pero ahora sé cuál es la clave, no me debería tomar mucho tiempo. ¡Esto es brillante, Draco! ¡Esto nos puede ayudar mucho!

Él estuvo a punto de responder con palabras de elogio, pero ella se lanzó sobre el escritorio y robó sus labios en un beso desesperado, pasando las piernas sobre la misma así podía sentarse sobre el borde. Draco, por instinto, se colocó entre sus piernas y la besó fogosamente. Uno de sus suspiros placenteros hizo presión en el beso y él se apartó.

—Granger —él advirtió, su tono ronco y voraz. —No…

—Cierra la puerta —ella insistió con los ojos entrecerrados. —Almorcemos temprano.

—¿Estás de acuerdo en celebrar con un polvo sobre el escritorio? —cuestionó con un tono incrédulo.

—Si eres rápido al respecto y estás de acuerdo en trabajar hasta tarde esta noche —ella murmuró, riéndose sobre su piel de alabastro mientras él lanzaba un rápido hechizo de bloqueo.

Y Draco decidió que pasaría por alto su miseria de los días viernes, y que ella se había estremecido notablemente cuando había llegado más temprano en la oficina. Su curiosidad y frustración podrían esperar. Por ahora.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El domingo, Draco corrió a un lado el cabello empapado de Hermione para rozar los dientes contra su garganta, dejando marcas territoriales que a ella le encantaba recibir. Levantó un poco más la pierna desnuda sobre su cadera y presionó con más fuerza dentro de ella, aprisionándola de manera desafiante contra el azulejo con un gruñido estremecedor.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, las gotas de la ducha decoraban su rostro enrojecido por la lujuria y arrastrando hacia atrás su pelo largo. Sus dedos aferrados a los hombros de él y sus piernas presionadas alrededor de él cuando dejó escapar un gemido particularmente alto que retumbó en su baño.

Las exquisitas ondulaciones de su éxtasis revoloteaban alrededor de la longitud de él, impulsó su orgasmo con un coro de fuertes suspiros y gemidos. Él bajó sus piernas con cuidado a la base de la ducha, aferrándola sobre su pecho mientras ella terminaba de vibrar con los restos de su culminación.

—Creo que la ducha es mi favorita —ella murmuró cansada sobre su hombro.

—No —él estuvo en desacuerdo con la respiración exhausta, aunque las sesiones de ducha domingueras se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en su favorita sorpresa matutina. —El escritorio de mi oficina.

—Me lo imaginé —ella sonrió, poniéndose de pie temblando un poco. —Tengo que terminar de descifrar las cartas. Toma una ducha _adecuada_ y nos prepararé algo de desayuno.

Draco observó divertido cómo ella casi se tropieza con sus piernas aún temblorosas, poniéndose una bata azul. Después de descansar por más o menos otro minuto, él se puso de pie reticente y terminó de bañarse, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas cuando terminó. Contempló la idea de dirigirse directamente a la cocina, pero el frío de noviembre era fresco sobre su piel húmeda.

Juntando sus prendas desordenadas del suelo del dormitorio, se vistió un poco demasiado rápido para que sus músculos adoloridos lo manejasen. Mientras tiraba de la pierna del pantalón, perdió el equilibrio y golpeó la mesita de luz, mirando cómo el bolso de trabajo de ella cayó al suelo desparramando todos sus contenidos alrededor de él.

—Mierda —gruñó, agachándose para juntar las cien páginas de pergaminos que estaban en torno a él.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la caligrafía habitual de su novia, pero vaciló cuando localizó una pequeña carpeta de color sepia. Notó que una hoja sobresalía de la misma, garabateada en una escritura que él reconoció al instante.

Era la misma caligrafía de las cartas que las víctimas habían recibido.

Una palabra capturó su atención.

 _Sangre sucia._

Estirando la mano para alcanzar la carpeta desconocida, la agarró de manera torpe y al menos unas veinte páginas se esparcieron sobre el suelo. Él entrecerró los ojos mientras su mirada confundida recorría las palabras, pero fueron las fotografías en movimiento lo que realmente captaron su atención.

Una de ella caminando por la calle.

Una de él y ella dirigiéndose al Restaurante Muggle en donde habían estado en su primera cita.

Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente mientras asimilaba la siguiente foto.

Una tomada de la calle fuera de la casa de ella, enfocada en la ventana de su dormitorio mientras ella se desabrochaba la camisa, sus pechos revestidos en un sujetador y su vientre plano expuesto sin saberlo. El movimiento terminó justo cuando ella cerró las cortinas.

Habían más, pero sus dedos estaban ocupados apretando los bordes de la última imagen intrusa. Las imágenes repetían la pequeña secuencia mientras el vómito de ira que se iba incrementando se arañó a sus entrañas. Y en la parte superior de cada imagen, y carta, él notó cómo su garabato inocente y femenino se contraponía con la dura intención de las páginas.

Una fecha. Y si bien los números cambiaban, el nombre del día permanecía siendo el mismo.

 _Viernes._

.

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Y ahí finalmente lo que pasaba con los jodidos viernes! Ahora a reflexionar un poco y pensar… ¿qué va hacer Draco? Porque desde acá se ve como le sale humo por las orejas jaja… esta Bex que nos deja con el suspenso a flor de piel, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo, pero mientras muchas otras cosas pasaron... ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Por lo pronto gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, me causaron mucha gracia sus reacciones ante el destape del Dramione… realmente son muy creativas… las adoro.**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar, gracias por todo el apoyo de siempre, las quiero mucho y las mando un cariño enooorme para cada una de ustedes. Hasta la vista baby ;-)**


	23. Quebrado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXIII:**

 **Quebrado**

.

Hermione acababa de servir lo favorito de Draco; un sandwich de tocino y huevo. Mordió su tostada de jamón, mirando por la ventana y dibujando distraídamente un corazón en la condensación. Afuera estaba helado, y el sol estaba reflejando con rayos cálidos los árboles y casa vítreos. Miró a una familia que se reía, llevando un carrito casualmente por la calle.

Le encantaban los domingos por la mañana, cuando el invierno estaba encantado por un sol refrescante y la navidad estaba por comenzar a agraciar al público. Era demasiado temprano para las frívolas decoraciones, pero había escuchado algunas publicidades de temporada en la televisión, y siempre fue su festividad favorita.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y regresó a las cartas, guiando su varita sobre cada oración y murmurando el encantamiento que lo traduciría. Cada oración le podía tomar entre diez minutos o dos horas, pero valía la pena. Hasta ahora, había descifrado con éxito dos cartas de Goyle y tres de Nott.

Adrian Pucey había dicho la verdad. Habían _sido_ invitaciones, pidiendo que el receptor devenido a víctima se encontraran en ciertos lugares si deseaban unirse al grupo anti Muggle. La primera invitación era estándar, incluso tal vez cordial, pero después se volvían más perturbadoras y agresivas. Decían:

 _Hermano:_

 _Recuerdo días mejores cuando el mundo no era contaminado por Sangre sucias._

 _Voldemort fue descuidado, pero no estúpido._

 _Te invito a que te unas a mi causa. Para terminar lo que él comenzó._

 _Encuéntrame en…_

Los lugares sugeridos de encuentro siempre cambiaban, así que no había esperado atraparlo en un lugar particular. Él en verdad pensaba en todo. Las cartas siempre eran breves; completamente desprovistas de cualquier cosa única que pudieran pasar por una pista. Era frustrante y aterrador. Había esperado más de las notas.

Suspiró mientras las palabras se transformaban lentamente en inglés, inclinando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano mientras esperaba que su café se enfriara.

Así fue que la encontró Draco; relajada en su bata de cobalto y tarareando una melodía delicada para sí misma mientras trabajaba en las cartas. Tan feliz en la ignorancia de la peligrosa tormenta arremolinándose en su cabeza. Los pensamientos de furia estaban preparados en su lengua, pero por su vida no podía ponerles voz. Ella lo debió haber visto en su visión periférica porque se sobresalto, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—Merlín Draco —ella respiró, mientras él se acercaba a la mesa. —Me asustaste…

—Ahora lo sé —él siseó, estampando la carpeta sobre la mesa. La miró con una furia evidente cuando sus ojos se agrandaron, sus pestañas revolotearon un poco antes de que su mirada asustada se precipitara hacia él. Él podía sentir la bilis ardiente invadir su garganta. —Sé lo que has estado _jodidamente_ ocultando…

—Draco, por favor…

—¡Estas son cartas de _él_! —gritó, apuntando un dedo tembloroso a la carpeta. —¡Y no solo cartas, Granger! ¡Si no que son también putas fotos!

Él levantó la carpeta y la sacudió hasta que los contenidos se desparramaron ante ella sobre la mesa, y ella giró rápidamente la cabeza. Si su mirada no hubiera estado un poco nublada por su ira, habría notado el brillo de las lágrimas contra los ojos de nuez moscada.

—No lo entiendes…

—¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendo! —él gritó, inclinándose sobre la mesa, pero ella agachó la cabeza. —¡Me lo ocultaste! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿Te das cuenta lo peligroso que es esto? ¡Todos los que recibieron cartas están _muertos,_ Granger!

—Lo sé —ella murmuró, negándose a cruzar con su mirada abrasadora. —Pero…

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? —gritó más fuerte mientras ella se levantaba de su silla. Él la tomó de la muñeca cuando ella intentó apartarse, tirándola hacia él y sujetándola con firmeza. —¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! ¿Ibas a decírmelo?

—Sí —ella jadeó, una lágrima derramándose por su rostro. —Es solo que…no…

—¿Qué es lo que dicen? —él preguntó, soltando la muñeca para tomarla de los hombros. —¡Dímelo!

—¿No las leíste? —se atragantó con su angustia, su respiración nerviosa y su rostro de pánico.

—No, —su tono de voz bajó un poco mientras reconocía cómo ella se alarmaba. —¿Qué carajos dicen, Hermione?

—No, —ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando liberarse de su agarre. —Por favor no. Por favor no las leas…

—¡Por supuesto que las voy a leer! —él la regañó, vacilando cuando más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. —¡Deja de llorar! ¡Esto es evidencia! ¡Soy tu maldito novio! ¡Debería saber! ¡Tengo responsabilidades contigo…

—No tienes que…

—¡Sí, lo tengo que hacer! —él la detuvo, intentando ignorar sus sollozos ahogados y las gotas de lágrimas sobre sus brazos como una lluvia de verano. —Voy a leerlas…

—No, —ella gimoteó, su cuerpo a punto de colapsarse en su agarre. —No, Draco, por favor. No puedes leerlas —su tono de voz era desesperado, suplicándole que lo escuchara. Estaba arañando sus antebrazos mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, su pequeña figura temblando como una dedalera azotada por el viento. —No puedes…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras su agarre se hacía más estrecho cuando sus piernas finalmente cedieron. —¿Por qué no debería…?

—Son horribles —ella lloró, poniendo su frente sobre su pecho con gemidos patéticos. Él no sabía qué hacer así que solo soportó su peso, escuchando sus palabras tartamudas con un miedo que estaba comenzando a dolerle. —Por favor, Draco —ella continuó, agarrando su camisa con los puños. —Son repugnantes y degradantes…

—¿Degradantes? —preguntó él, intentando separarse. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Las cosas que dice que quiere hacer…conmigo.

Él se tensó. La sangre estaba retumbando en sus oídos con el latido del corazón que acompañaba el ruido abundante como un tambor de batalla. La vulnerabilidad del tono de la voz de ella era tan reveladora, pero su mente confusa estaba resistiendo lo obvio. Su agarre en ella se hizo más fuerte con una fuerza protectora que cortó sus sollozos por un segundo.

—¿Qué cosas? —dijo con voz áspera.

—No me hagas decirlas —ella susurró contra su cuerpo. —Por favor.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No éramos nada cuando comencé a recibirlas —le dijo ella con una voz pequeña. —Intenté decírtelo un par de veces pero era muy difícil. Estaba avergonzada…

—Bueno, no deberías —dijo él con fuerza.

—Él te menciona —ella murmuró entre lágrimas. —Él supuso que algo estaba pasando antes de que le contemos a alguien. Él nos observa.

—¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme? —preguntó, acariciando su espalda. La devastación en su voz era inquietante. —¿O solo son las cartas y las fotografías?

—Todo está en esa carpeta —ella murmuró, su llanto suavizándose sobre él. —Lo siento mucho.

Él exhaló como si le doliera respirar, pero su disculpa rebotó en su cabeza por un momento. Levantó la mano para acariciar sus rizos húmedos con una ternura desinhibida que la hizo relajarse al instante. Echó hacia atrás su cabello y descansó los labios sobre su frente. Poniendo las manos en sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, y la inclinó hacia adelante así sus miradas estaban al mismo nivel.

—Hermione —dijo en la voz más calmada que pudo bajo las circunstancias. Sus ojos vidriosos eran como una tormenta de arena, asustados y salvajes, pero sus sollozos frenéticos se habían calmado. —Tengo que leerlas.

—¡No! —su frenesí regresó, e intentó sacudirlo con golpes histéricos. Ella sabía lo mortificada que estaría después por su comportamiento irracional, pero no lo podía evitar. Las cartas eran repugnantemente íntimas y su corazón estaba sensible con la idea de que él las leyera. Era esa puntada en las costillas que dominaban su compostura habitual y la llevaban a esa confusión volátil que estaba siendo en este momento. —No, no, no, no…

—Tengo que hacerlo —repitió él, tomándola de los hombros mientras salían nuevas lágrimas. —Tengo que saber qué te ha escrito. Soy tu novio…

—Lo sé, y siento haberte ocultado esto —dijo llorando, y su tono quebrado casi destruyó su propósito. —Pero por favor no leas…

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo —él respiró, sacudiéndola un poco, preocupado. —También tengo que leerlas porque son evidencia, Hermione. Sabes que lo tengo que hacer…

—Entonces por favor no las leas delante mío —le suplicó. —Por favor, Draco. Es demasiado humillante…

—Está bien, está bien —él asintió, callándola con un fuerte abrazo que era más de retención que de consuelo. —Pero después que las leas tenemos que hablar de ellas…

—No…

—Sí —la detuvo con un tono estricto. —No puedes ignorar esto. Esto está involucrado con el caso, Hermione. Sabes que tengo razón…

—No quiero hablar de eso…

—Tienes que hacerlo —él repitió, gruñéndole para demostrar su rigor. —Eres más fuerte que esto, Granger. Sabes que tenemos que hablarlo…

—Está bien —espetó, su expresión devastada pero cansadamente sumisa. —Pero no puedo estar aquí cuando las leas…

—Eso está bien —le aseguró, inclinándose para darle un breve pero suave beso en sus labios temblorosos. Sus pulgares borrando los caminos de lagrimas mientras le mordía nerviosamente el labio, tragando cualquier sentimiento que pudo antes que se disipara.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mi dormitorio, por favor? —le pidió, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

Él acunó sus piernas cuidadosamente y la sujetó contra su pecho de manera protectora, haciendo una pausa por un momento solo para sentirla a salvo allí. Acariciando su mejilla con la nariz, subió por las escaleras y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama.

—Regresaré cuando termine —dijo él, pasándole esa cosa que ella llamaba "control remoto". —Esta no eres tú, Granger. Mira algunos de esos jodidos programas de comedia que te encantan, cálmate y regresaré pronto.

Ella no contestó, solo hizo un gesto con el corazón roto, como si él la estuviera traicionando. Él contempló la idea de darle un beso rápido pero decidió que ella había agotado su afecto y seguía enojado con ella por haberle ocultado esto en primer lugar. Le dio una mirada vacía, se movió para dejar el dormitorio, pero su voz triste lo detuvo.

—Draco —ella susurró tímidamente. —Si él se entera que ahora tú lo sabes, se pondrá peor. Para ambos.

—Aun así tendrías que habérmelo dicho —la miró por sobre su hombro, y luego la dejó sola.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco se sirvió un vaso de Ogden antes de sentarse a la mesa. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas y respiró hondo antes de mirar el collage de páginas repugnantes delante de él. No tenía idea por dónde comenzar. Las imágenes le estaban gritando, así que las levantó reticente de los pergaminos desparramados.

Eran ocho en total.

Puso a un lado las que ya había visto, su mirada tormentosamente gris se posó en donde ella está en sujetador.

Lo que le dejaba cinco.

La primera era de ella y Weasley discutiendo en _El Caldero Chorreante._ El pelirrojo desaliñado estaba agitando la boca en un sermón sin palabras mientras su amante estaba en silencio furiosa. Intentó leer los labios del pelirrojo pero la foto había sido tomada de muy lejos; tal vez incluso de una de las ventanas del bar. La puso a un lado con un gruñido, decidiendo que estaba lo suficientemente enojado sin tener que mirar a Weasley.

La siguiente era ella y Lovegood caminando por Diagon Alley, Hermione con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras la rubia despotricaba contra algo oscuro al azar. Era ridículo pensar que la imagen era inocente, pero ciertamente era la menos invasiva y calmó sus pensamientos tempestuosos.

Pero fue temporario.

La siguiente se centraba otra vez en la ventana de su dormitorio, una fina sábana estaba aferrada a su pecho. Él contuvo la respiración cuando se vio a si mismo venir por detrás y darle un beso en su cuello. Tragó la bilis irritada en su garganta, notando que la sensación de ser observado lo hacía sentirse perturbado.

La cuarta era una secuencia más larga que las demás, y la presentaba a ella corriendo por la calle a su casa, una lluvia de octubre hizo translucir su camisa de marfil. Observó cómo ella aparecía en la ventana de su sala de estar, quitándose apresuradamente la ropa mojada hasta que su torso quedó expuesto, su pecho desnudo enrojecido por el frio. Un momento de consciencia robó sus rasgos y rápidamente corrió las cortinas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El maldito enfermo había visto el pecho desnudo de Hermione. El pecho de _su_ novia. La sensación que latía en su estómago era físicamente doloroso y se estremeció como si hubiera sido apuñalado.

La oscuridad reprimida y la crueldad burbujeaban bajo su piel, recuerdos fríos de sus días con Voldemort. El odio fluía en sus venas, nublando su lógica y el fomento de su posesividad por su amante hija de Muggles.

Rápidamente hizo a un lado esa imagen cuando las manchas negras de rabia habían comenzado a filtrarse en su visión.

Se había olvidado lo poderoso que se sentía odiar.

Pero la última fotografía fue la sal para su herida.

La cámara debió haber estada apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana ya que podía ver la mayor parte de su dormitorio. De hecho sintió que su cerebro le dio un tirón. Ella estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, la fina sábana descuidadamente descartada a sus pies. Estaba acurrucada en una posición y la luz tenue apenas cubría su modestia, pero era un susurro de bendición, que pasó desapercibido en medio de su furia.

Él pudo ver la luz que brillaba intensamente de su baño y por instinto supo que era él mismo utilizándolo. Deseó en secreto que su yo de la foto se apresurara de una puta vez y cubriera a su novia dormida cuando se movió un poco, pero la secuencia de la imagen era frustrantemente corta.

No la pudo ver dos veces.

La culpa que hervía en su pecho se sentía como si alguien hubiera embestido alambres de púas en su garganta. Él había sido un adorno inconsciente e irresponsable en esa escena y provocaba su consciencia y su cordura. Empujó bruscamente las fotos a un lado y descansó su temple sobre los puños cerrados, advirtiéndole que compusiera sus instintos calientes e inestables.

Eran impulsos carnales como esos que le recordaba que los humanos eran muy parecidos a los animales.

Le tomó veinte minutos para recoger los restos desmoronados de su control. Metió las fotos en la carpeta con un gruñido de disgusto y abrió lentamente los ojos para ver los pergaminos manchados de tinta. Había doce en total, casi tres meses, y contempló ponerlas en orden pero decidió que en verdad no importaba.

Las cartas, palabras, oraciones y párrafos asaltaron a su cerebro ya dañado.

Le tomó una hora enojado para leerlas a todas. No porque eran particularmente largas pero porque tenía que hacer una pausa para calmarse antes de poder continuar. Cuando termino sintió que podía masacrar literalmente a un pueblo pequeño. Las frases con las que el asesino había hostigado a su amante hicieron eco en su cabeza como los gritos de un moribundo.

… _siempre quise saber qué sabor tiene una Sangre sucia…_

… _sé que tus padres siguen viviendo en Richmond…_

… _follarte hasta que tu sangre cubra…_

… _contarle solo lo empeoraría…_

… _te he estado reservando para lo último…_

… _pregunto si puedo terminarte con solo follarte…_

… _Malfoy olvida su lugar…_

… _no deberían tener permitido coexistir…_

… _agrega una hora extra por cada persona que le digas…_

… _voy a saber…_

… _impresionante, Señorita Granger, pero sigues siendo una Sangre sucia…_

… _será más lento y especial para ti…_

… _la violación es romántica comparada con lo que tengo planeado para nosotros…_

No pudo seguir leyendo. Con un hechizo no verbal y sin varita, las cartas se guardaron solas en la carpeta de sepia y lejos de su mirada tenebrosamente oscura. Furioso ni siquiera podía describir cómo se sentía. Estaba al borde de la locura.

Un rugido lento y tembloroso de angustia se retorcía en su garganta.

Cerró las palmas contra sus párpados, sus uñas marcaban la línea del pelo mientras se agarraba de la cabeza. Por un momento quiso golpear la misma contra la mesa pero no se atrevía a moverse.

Así que se quedó así por otra hora; sus únicos movimientos eran su respiración errática y los temblores temperamentales que afectaban su forma. Todo era una confusión de palabras e imágenes y odio y venganza. Estaba esforzándose para mantener el control y estabilidad. La ira hereditaria de los Malfoy era algo poderoso, pero también su deseo de permanecer estoico. Mantener la calma.

Con un suspiro de claridad, se masajeó el puente de la nariz una última vez antes de ponerse de pie. Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky de fuego y saboreó la sensación ardiente en su boca seca. Se tomó otro trago. Luego otro. En total fueron ocho; solo deteniéndose cuando se sintió un poco anestesiado.

Se inclinó sobre la mesada de Hermione por otros veinte minutos más o menos, tomando ese tiempo solo para relajar su mente un poco más. No quería gritarle a Hermione. Ambos estaban cargados de emociones y tenían una tendencia a decir cosas de las que siempre se arrepentían después.

Dejó de rechinar los dientes y se hizo camino lentamente hacia las escaleras. Sus pasos eran hoscos y cargados de tensión pero su postura era fuerte y decidida. Se detuvo cuando llegó arriba, tentado de planear lo que debería o podía decir. Pero no. Unos pasos más y estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Ella estaba sujetando a su mascota color jengibre como si fuera su línea de vida, su caja de entretenimiento Muggle seguía apagada. Solo los ronroneos ignorantes del mitad kneazle llenaban la habitación y eso era bueno. Significaba que ella había dejado de llorar.

—Te tomó mucho tiempo —comentó ella en un tono suave, sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo, dando otro paso a su dormitorio.

—Estás enojado —dijo ella en un tono agudo.

—Sí.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó, finalmente levantando su mirada enrojecida. Con una respiración frustrada, él caminó hacia ella y se sentó en su cama, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos.

—Sí —él admitió después de una pausa, retirando a Crookshanks cuidadosamente de su agarre y agarrando firmemente su mano. —Deberías habérmelo contado.

—Pero él escribió…

—Lo sé —él la calló, moviéndola lentamente así estaba segura en su regazo. —Amenazas en vano probablemente…

—No estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo — le dijo directamente, un triste gemido en el dorso de su voz. —Lo siento por mi…arrebato de antes.

Él la trajo un poco más cerca a su pecho y permitió que ese instinto protector dominara su mente por un momento.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso —le dijo con un tono brusco. —Pero ahora tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

Una pausa y una respiración tranquilizadora. —Está bien.

—¿Cómo son entregadas? —pregunto él con un tono engañosamente profesional.

—De la manera Muggle —explicó con calma. —Él las deja a través de mi puerta cuando estoy durmiendo. Una vez intenté quedarme despierta y atraparlo pero luego estaba ahí cuando regrese del trabajo —se detuvo por un momento y él pudo escuchar cómo se mordía el labio. —Creo que tal vez está utilizando Legeremancia en mí.

Sus cejas se alzaron hasta su frente.

—¿Eres hábil en Oclumencia?

—Pensé que lo era —ella exhaló, poniendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. —Pero a veces creo que puedo sentir a alguien hurgando en mi cabeza.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó que un gruñido posesivo escapara de sus labios.

—Padfoot me ha estado ayudando a desarrollarlo —ella continuó, su respiración rozando la mejilla de él. —Solo ha pasado un par de veces. Podría no ser nada, Draco. Solo paranoia.

—Él mencionó a tus padres —él le recordó, sintiendo cómo se tensaba en sus brazos. —¿Has hecho algo al respecto?

—Esa fue la carta más reciente —ella murmuró desalentada. —Y siendo sincera no sé qué pueda hacer.

—Me dijiste cómo los habías ayudado en la guerra —dijo él cuidadosamente. —Creo que sería prudente que lo hagas de nuevo…

—No puedo —ella lo detuvo, y él pudo escuchar cómo sus lágrimas regresaban. —Ellos son Muggles, Draco. Demasiados encantamientos para la memoria son peligrosos. Tengo suerte que me recordaran la última vez.

—Entonces deberías considerar decirles que se muden —él ofreció, con cuidado de no sonar demasiado agitado cuando mencionaba a su familia. Respiró hondo, el siguiente aspecto de su conversación sería incómodo para ambos y su temperamento sería definitivamente puesto a prueba. —Hermione, las cartas son…

—Sexualmente explicitas —terminó por él, sintiendo cómo se estremecía. Su agarre en ella se volvió a afirmar, y ella estaba agradecida por la seguridad.

—Sí —dijo con voz áspera, su mandíbula tensa. Tenía que apagar su enojo antes de poder continuar.

—Pueden ser simplemente una táctica de miedo —ella dejó escapar con una punzada de esperanza.

—Quizás—él se mofó, sabiendo que era dudoso. El asesino había dejado dolorosamente claro que Hermione sería única en sus planes siniestros.

… _la violación es romántica comparada a lo que tengo planeado para nosotros…_

—Draco —ella murmuró sobre él. —Me estás lastimando un poco.

—Lo siento —él musito, suavizando su agarre un poco, humedeciéndose los labios antes de continuar. —No quiero que te sigas quedando aquí.

Él sintió su sorpresa ante su pedido y escuchó un pequeño jadeo.

—No tengo ningún lado…

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo —le dijo con firmeza, acariciando distraído su pelo. —Solo hasta que esto termine…

—No creo que sea una buena idea —ella lo detuvo, apartándose para mirarlo. —Aprecio la oferta, Draco, pero no hemos estado saliendo lo suficiente para algo así.

—Es por tu protección —él explicó, dándole una rápida caricia a su mejilla.

—No necesito que tú…

—Tal vez tú no lo necesites —le dijo renuente, encogiéndose visiblemente mientras sacrificaba un poco de su orgullo para lo próximo que iba a decir. —Pero _yo_ lo necesito.

Ella lo miró por un largo rato con esos ojos manchados de lágrimas, frunciendo los labios pensando. Su boca se torció en casi una sonrisa de afecto y gratitud, y puso un beso roto en la esquina de su ceño.

—Penélope está todavía viviendo conmigo —dijo ella mientras se apartaba.

—Entonces dile a Volan y a Leandra de que ahora van a tener que tomar la responsabilidad por ella —él exigió, pero su tono era cuidadoso. —Esto no es opcional, Granger. Te vas a mudar conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella, pasando los dedos tentativamente por el nacimiento de su cabello. —Esto es un gran paso. Y sé que todavía sigues un poco inquieto sobre todo el asunto de una relación…

—Como dije —él interrumpió, dándole una mirada estricta. —Esto no es opcional.

—Está bien —ella asintió con un rebote nervioso de su caballera. —Pero me tomará tiempo arreglar las cosas para que Penélope se mude con Volan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Quizás una semana —ella se encogió de hombros, justo cuando Crookshanks saltó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en las rodillas de su ama. —¿Y te das cuenta que él viene conmigo?

—Por supuesto —él gruñó, resistiendo el impulso de empujar al gato al suelo. —Pero no tiene permitido entrar al dormitorio, Granger.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —preguntó, dándole una mirada triste que casi era hermosa.

—Estoy enojado —le dijo forzadamente, pero luego suspiró. —Quizás no entiendo tu elección de haberlo mantenido en secreto pero entiendo tus motivos. Estoy más enojado sobre la situación. Sobre él.

—Yo también —ella confesó, sonando retraída mientras su mascota fiel saltó abajo y los dejó a solas. —Es tan vergonzoso…

—No tienes motivo para estar avergonzada —le discutió con una mordida menguada.

—Pero las cosas que escribe…

—Son jodidamente repugnantes —dijo él, reforzando su agarre en ella otra vez. —Pero no hay motivos para que te sientas avergonzada. ¿Entendiste? Esta no eres tú, Granger. Hubiera pensado que ibas a ser un poco más agresiva y activa…

—Nadie antes me había dicho cosas así —ella le dijo con una mueca, pero su tono de voz sonaba un poco más fuerte. —Tengo que admitir, que me siento un poco mejor ahora que sabes.

—Bien —dijo él sencillamente.

—¿Crees que él va a enterarse que tú sabes? —preguntó ella, su miedo elegantemente oculto.

—No le diremos a nadie más —le dijo. —Este es nuestro caso así que no estamos obligados de todas maneras. Pero quiero que continúes tu entrenamiento de Oclumancia con Padfoot.

—Está bien —ella asintió, poniendo las palmas sobre su mejillas. —Gracias, Draco.

Él no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su fruncido de ceño personal pero se inclinó para humedecer su boca con algo cercano a la desesperación. Ella aceptó el gesto de protección con un suspiro aliviado, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se dio cuenta que este beso era diferente, que lo necesitaban más de lo que querían, y era una sensación de calidez sentirse necesitado.

—Lo siento —ella respiró contra sus labios.

—Lo sé —dijo él, apartándose para darle otra mirada severa. —Vamos a tener que hablar más de esto, pero creo que por ahora es suficiente.

—Sí —ella estuvo de acuerdo, mirándolo ansiosa. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Él consideró su pregunta pensativamente, estirando la mano para secar el resto de sus lágrimas. Ahora ella lucía tranquila, pero todavía un poco vulnerable, aun así un tono más cercano a la bruja decidida a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Sabía lo que era mejor para distraerla.

—Vamos a almorzar un poco —él explicó, levantándolos de la cama. —Y luego vamos a trabajar en el caso teniendo en cuenta la nueva evidencia.

Ella estaba un poco reticente al principio, pero afirmó con la cabeza de todos modos.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Para el viernes, Hermione se sentía mucho mejor. La paciencia de Draco había sido claramente empujada a sus límites con todo esto, pero tuvo que mantener los gritos a un mínimo. Habían tenido una discusión, y eso había sido mucho menos de lo que había esperado. A pesar de las circunstancias, ella incluso reconoció que una franja de ansiedad estaba residiendo en su estómago ante el prospecto de mudarse con su novio.

Él se había quedado con ella la noche anterior, y hasta ahora, no había recibido ninguna carta. Si bien todavía estaba incómoda con hablar sobre los contenidos sexualmente invasivos, rápidamente se distrajo distanciándose de las cartas y buscando por alguna pista. También había terminado de traducir las notas que el asesino había enviado a los ex Mortífagos, así que fueron útil en distraerla.

La actitud de Draco hacia ella no había sido condescendiente o algo cercano a ser suave; simplemente estaba más calmado con ella, pero le recordó que tenían un trabajo que hacer. Era solo por su comportamiento que ella se encontró encajando de nuevo rápidamente a su ser determinado, impulsada en encontrar al bastardo que se había atrevido a escribirle esas cosas repugnantes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te va a tomar terminar? —Draco le preguntó mientras comenzaban a ordenar por el día.

—No debería tomar mucho —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo tenemos algunas cajas más para llevar a lo de Volan y luego terminaremos.

—¿Tienes algo más que dejar en mi casa?

—Algunas cosas más pero lo puedo manejar —dijo ella, observando sus movimientos con una sonrisa estrecha.

—Está bien —él asintió, dejando de lado las notas por el día. —Estaré en la mansión por algunas horas así que ve directamente a mi casa y nos encontraremos allí.

—¿Estás seguro que no te puedo ayudar con tu mamá? —preguntó posiblemente por tercera vez en el día.

—Está bien —le aseguró frunciendo el ceño. —Espero que esto sea lo último de su redecoración. Me estoy cansando de ayudarla a mover todos sus malditos muebles.

—¿Por qué no solo le enseñas el hechizo?

—Lo intenté —él rodó los ojos. —Terminó lanzando el armario por una de las ventanas. No me tomará mucho tiempo. Solo desempaca tus cosas mientras espera.

—Está bien —ella exhaló, mirándolo con una leve carcajada. —Bueno, nos vamos a encontrar aquí con Penélope, así que puedes irte.

—Recuerda cerrar —él murmuró, dejando su asiento y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Hermione sonrió cuando sus labios rozaron sus mejillas, como lo solía hacer.

Sí, era seguro que ella se estaba sintiendo mejor. El alivio de no tener que seguir ocultando algo fue rápidamente sobrepasando sus dudas ansiosas.

Estaba repasando las cartas de Goyle, confundida cuando habían pasado quince minutos y no había señales de Penélope. Pensando que se había retrasado con algo de trabajo, continuó otros quince minutos antes de ir a investigar.

—Disculpa —ella detuvo a uno de los empleados de su departamento. —Estoy buscando a Penélope Clearwater.

—Se fue hace una hora —el mago se encogió de hombros.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida, pero luego tal vez simplemente había entendido mal la conversación con su amiga más temprano. Aunque era extraño; hubiera podido jurar que se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse en la oficina de Draco antes de ir a su casa a mover el resto de sus pertenencias. No haciendo caso, decidió que debió haber habido un malentendido en algún momento.

Cuando llegó a la Red Flu y no vio rastro de su compañera hija de Muggles, su entrecejo se endureció. Por lo general, Penélope la hubiera esperado ahí, pero quizás ella hubiera querido adelantarse con el resto de su embalaje. Con una vacilación que decidió que era innecesaria, juntó el polvo flu requerido y dijo su dirección.

—¿Penélope? —Hermione la llamó de su chimenea, estirando sus dedos nerviosa mientras echó una mirada rápida a su sala de estar.

Un curioso pero conocido nudo de premonición se retorció en su estómago cuando fue recibida por el silencio. Noviembre significaba que los cielos se volvían azul marino demasiado pronto para su gusto, y su casa estaba inundada en una fría oscuridad que despertaba sus miedos infantiles. Volvió a llamar a Penélope sin respuesta, y luego negó con la cabeza para regañar sus miedos tontos.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y logró murmurar un _Lumos_ antes de resbalarse y caerse en el suelo.

Sintió el líquido pegajoso empapar su ropa para humedecer su piel, también cubrió una parte de su rostro y humedeció su pelo. Lanzó un gruñido de frustración y de leve dolor, tosiendo cuando el olor de metal inundó sus sentidos.

Contuvo una arcada con otra tos y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose al instante con la mirada amplia y sin vida de Penélope, brillando misteriosamente con el encantamiento de la varita de Hermione.

.

* * *

 **NdT : Y otro capítulo que nos deja con el suspenso atragantado…pobre Penélope. Ésta chica Bex si sabe cómo escribir y joder con nuestra ansiedad ;-)**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegro saber que en verdad los haya tomado por sorpresa el saber porque de los famosos viernes, pero también tengo que felicitarlas porque muchas de ustedes tuvieron sus teorías con respecto a eso y han sido muy variadas… asi que bien por esa imaginación chicas.**

 **Por otro lado les vengo con una noticia que no me es para nada agradable, pero tengo que compartir y volver a pedir ayuda en algo que ya se hace realmente molestoso y tedioso, pero volvieron a plagiar mi traducción de "Cruel y Hermoso Mundo" ; es la misma persona que la vez anterior, se cambio de usuario y ahora se llama "101 fics". Lo único que les pido es que denuncien el plagio, ni si quiera le dejen review porque no vale la pena, a esta piba no le importa absolutamente nada, así que por favor ayúdenme a denunciar lo más que puedan, y que ojala fanfiction pueda hacer algo de una vez por todas. Es una pena realmente que un trabajo en el que puse mucho esfuerzo pero sobre todo mucho amor, se vea vapuleado de esta manera por alguien que no tiene escrúpulos. Así que por favor, ayúdenme en esta cruzada, se los agradecería mucho, no solo por mí, sino principalmente por Lena Phoria quien es la autora original y está luchando para abrirse camino en el mundo literario con su trabajo.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer todo y bueno nos veremos pronto con otro capítulo de esta historia que se está volviendo cada vez más… mmm… oscura, misteriosa… ustedes deciden. Estamos en contacto. Un gran abrazo y que tengan una buena semana. Los quiero y los aprecio muchisimo, nunca se olviden de eso.**


	24. Sangre

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **Sangre**

.

Draco había mentido.

Sí, él había ido a la mansión, pero su madre no le había pedido que la ayudara con su fetiche remodelación.

No. Le había dicho a su madre que él estaba visitando con un solo propósito. Necesitaba descargarse.

Había logrado mantener un justo control de su paciencia desde que había averiguado sobre las cartas de Hermione, pero su temperamento había florecido bajo su piel como una semilla bien regada. Había más para su propio beneficio que el de ella, pero al hacerlo se había negado a sí mismo una salida decente de su ira.

Así que había decidido que aprovecharía la sala de duelo de la Mansión Malfoy y hechizaría los blancos encantados hasta sentirse demasiado agotado para estar enojado. Se había sacado la camisa en algún momento y un saludable acabado de sudor revistió su silueta mientras gritaba otra Maldición Explosiva, _Confringo_ , a una mesa conjurada.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, satisfecho que se había agotado y se sintió decididamente menos volátil. Convocando una toalla a través del _Accio_ , secó su pecho salado y respiró varias veces para recuperar algo de fuerza y equilibrio. Dejando la sala y poniéndose la camisa, encontró a su madre tomando té y leyendo _El Profeta_ en una de las salas de estar del ala este.

—No deberías leer esa mierda —dijo él, señalando el periódico. —Es malo para ti.

—No está pasando mucho—ella le dijo mientras conjuraba un vaso de agua. —Hay un pequeño artículo sobre Hermione mudándose contigo.

—Debe ser una semana lenta —él concluyó negando con la cabeza.

—Aunque sí parece ser un poco rápida para ti —dijo ella con cautela, bajando el periódico para mirarlo pensativa.

—Tengo mis motivos —él se encogió de hombros de manera casual. —Pensé que de todas las personas, tú estarías feliz al respecto.

—Lo estoy —ella sonrió brevemente, antes que esa bruma astuta robara su mirada. —Pero solo me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con el arrebato de dos horas que acabas de…

—Era solo entrenamiento —se defendió en voz alta.

—¿Para qué, exactamente? —ella presionó.

—El caso me está afectando. Tenía que desahogarme.

Técnicamente no era una mentira. Las cartas de Hermione sin dudas se relacionaban con los asesinatos y ciertamente se sentía estresado. Era evidente que el radar de mentiras de su madre no estaba parpadeando cuando no siguió con el tema, y por eso estuvo agradecido.

—¿Así que cuándo exactamente se va mudar? —Narcissa preguntó, su boca torciéndose en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Esta noche —él admitió a regañadientes, frunciendo el ceño cuando su sonrisa se estrechó. —Quita esa mirada de tu rostro, madre. En verdad no…

—Tengo permitido estar feliz por ti —ella rodó los ojos. —Creo que hacen una muy buena pareja y …

—Basta—él espetó de pronto, pero ella no vio su gesto de concentración.

—Draco, no seas tan…

—No, en serio, mamá —él espetó enojado en voz baja, mirándola de manera estricta. —Creo que escuché algo. Parece que es la Red Flu.

Narcissa frunció el ceño pero de todas maneras se quedó callada, escuchando por cualquier ruido que hiciera eco en las viejas paredes de la mansión. Los sonidos se escuchaban bien en su antigua casa con la asombrosa acústica, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la lluvia martillando sobre las ventanas.

—Tal vez es solo…

Se le fue la voz cuando lo escuchó. Algo cercano a un quejido desde uno de los salones algunas puertas abajo. Detuvo su respiración, mirando a su hijo cuyo rostro severo estaba pensando. Si él también lo escuchó no dio ninguna señal, y ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando otro ruido se desagarró a través de los pasillos de la mansión.

—¡Draco!

El joven rubio se puso de pie en un instante,corriendo fuera de la sala para buscar la conocida y petrificada voz. Ella siguió de cerca a su hijo mientras los gritos continuaban; llamadas constantes del nombre de Draco que estaban colmadas de pánico. Draco giró su cuerpo alrededor del marco de la puerta anhelada y se quedó paralizado.

Su novia estaba allí, de rodillas y todavía gritando su nombre, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras temblaba como un ciervo recién nacido. Los ojos de él fueron directo a la sangre. Ella estaba cubierta por la misma. Estaba en su rostro, sus ropas, su piel, su pelo. En todas partes. Y se sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el corazón.

—Mierda —él espetó cuando el shock pasó, corriendo hacia ella y cayendo de rodillas. —¿Dónde estás sangrando? —preguntó con un tono áspero, moviendo frenéticamente las manos sobre ella. Hermione se calmó un poco cuando escuchó su voz, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrado y su respiración alarmada.

—¿Dónde estás sangrando? —él repitió, su tono duro e impaciente. Los dedos desgarrándole las ropas, empujando sus prendas húmedas y liberándola de la blusa escarlata empapada. Ella quedó en sujetador; la sangre gruesa manchando su piel oliva y él estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar una herida? Gruñó como un lobo salvaje protegiendo a su hembra y la tomó del rostro entre sus ahora palmas manchadas de rojo.

—Hermione —dijo entre dientes, y los ojos de ciervo de ella se abrieron, redondos y asustados. Él se dio cuenta que ella no estaba llorando. Estaba entrando en estado de shock. —Tienes que decirme dónde estás herida si no, no puedo…

—No-no es mía —ella tartamudeó mientras su cuerpo comenzó a paralizarse. —Penélope… mi casa.

Draco no sintió ni una pizca de culpa por estar aliviado. Ella estaba bien. La sangre no era de ella. Era todo lo que le importaba y si eso lo hacía egoísta, que así sea. Se permitió tomarla posesivamente contra su pecho, sin importarle cuando la sangre en su rostro lo manchó. Él estaba probablemente cubierto de sangre pero no le importaba. No había herida.

Él permitió que las vibraciones de los latidos de su corazón vibraran contra su pecho seis veces cuando la realidad lo abofeteó. Pudo escuchar la respiración de preocupación de su madre detrás de él y el cuerpo de Hermione se estaba tensando peligrosamente, casi con espasmos. Definitivamente estaba entrando en shock.

—Mamá —la llamó por sobre su hombro, haciéndole señas para que dejara el umbral de la puerta. Él juntó las prendas de Hermione, para cubrirla un poco antes de tomarla en sus brazos y colocarla en el sillón más cercano. —Quédate con ella. Volveré en un minuto.

—¿Adónde demonios vas? —la matriarca Malfoy cuestionó a su hijo con un tono estricto, arrodillándose junto al sillón y corriendo el abundante cabello con sangre a un lado con instinto maternal.

—Tengo que ir a su casa…

—¡No! —Hermione gritó, agarrando a Draco de su ropa con dedos temblorosos. —¡Él todavía puede seguir allí, Draco! Llama a Shacklebolt y…

—No —él negó con la cabeza, intentando levantarse pero el cuerpo de ella no se lo permitía. —Por favor no te vayas. No te atrevas a dejarme, Draco…

—Regresaré en un minuto —él le aseguró, pero ella lucía devastada y traicionada, como si él le hubiera dicho que nunca regresaría. Otro temblor sacudía su cuerpo y luego se debilitó, su respiración errática y desconcertante. —Estás entrando en shock —le dijo, pero ella estaba inconsciente para cuando él terminó de hablar.

Su respiración se le contrajo en la garganta. Ella estaba recostada allí; cubierta de sangre e inmóvil. Parecía muerta. Y si él tuviera un alma, esta vista se la hubiera robado.

—Draco —la voz de su madre interrumpió. —Quizás no deberías…

—Solo mantenla vigilada y una vez que me vaya, llama a Shacklebolt —le exigió él, marchando a la chimenea y dejando atrás a las dos mujeres muy asustadas. Las única dos mujeres que le importaban. El trueno rugió a su alrededor como un presagio.

La casa de Hermione estaba oscura así que lanzó rápidamente un hechizo _Lumos,_ sus ojos recorriendo la conocida sala de estar. El silencio era burlón y espeluznante y dio un paso vacilante en la sala, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó el pequeño chapoteo. Bajó la mirada ante la reluciente alfombra de sangre y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Penélope.

Ella había sido despojada de su ropa; desnuda y vulnerable con la predecible marca V grabada en su abdomen como una marca de ganado hecha por un borracho. Su garganta había sido cortada, lo suficientemente profundo que su cabeza estaba quebrada en un ángulo antinatural, casi decapitada.

Pálida no era la palabra para describir a la chica. Ella estaba blanca. Transluciente. Y la cantidad de sangre alrededor de ella le decía porqué. Le habían exprimido la vida y la rodeaba burlonamente.

Lucía como un copo de nieve nadando en un rico Merlot.

Él se sintió enfermo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado cerca de la muerte de una manera tan reciente. El peso de la magia oscura estaba húmedo en el aire y lo hizo poner claustrofóbico. Pudo sentir que no había nadie más en la casa y los Aurores estarían aquí pronto, así que se dio vuelta para irse. Un pequeño sonido lo detuvo.

Giró, buscando la fuente del pequeño movimiento que había escuchado. Su mirada estaba fija sobre la pequeña sombra a unos metros a su izquierda y suspiró aliviado. Se dirigió hacia la misma, dejando huellas carmesí tras él mientras llegaba al animal confundido. Justo cuando recogió a Crookshanks en sus brazos, la chimenea de Hermione rugió con la llegada de Kingsley.

—Tenga cuidado —Draco advirtió al hombre alto. —Ella está en el suelo, delante de usted.

—Señor Malfoy —Shacklebolt habló, caminando cuidadosamente alrededor de la sangre mientras sus ojos absorbían la desastrosa escena. —Su madre me advirtió que podría seguir aquí.

—¿Los otros van a venir? —preguntó él, moviendo al gato a una posición más cómoda.

—Volan y Neville van a estar aquí en un minuto —él explicó, lanzando un rápido hechizo anti contaminante en el salón de Hermione.

—Entonces tendría que ir regresando —dijo el rubio, mirando a la forma fracturada de Penélope. —Dejaré que hagan…

—Podría ser beneficioso que se quede por unos minutos —Shackelbolt sugirió, murmurando algunos encantamientos más que Draco no reconoció. —Ha trabajado cerca del caso. Tal vez algo le pueda llamar la atención. Solo por diez minutos más o menos, señor Malfoy.

—Está bien —él asintió dudoso, justo cuando Volan entró a la sala, seguido de cerca por Neville.

Todos los saludaron después de que Kingsley explicara su presencia antes de comenzar a trabajar a toda prisa. Draco se dio cuenta reticentemente que Longbottom era sorprendentemente profesional cuando comenzaron a fotografiar la escena con sus cámaras encantadas, también utilizando sus varitas para intentar detectar anomalías o restos de hechizos oscuros. Él pudo ver que se iban a tomar un tiempo. La sala era una carnicería.

Poco a poco camino alrededor de la casa de su novia, buscando por cualquier cosa fuera de lo común pero todo parecía en su lugar excepto por el cadáver quebrado en su sala de estar. Pasó un total de quince minutos examinando el entorno familiar pero se quedó corto. Nunca ni una vez soltó a Crookshanks.

Explicándole a Kingsley que no podía ver nada fuera de lo común, dejó a los Aurores haciendo lo suyo y fue, por Red Flu, a su casa primero, colocando la mascota de su novia en el sofá antes de regresar a la mansión.

Las dos mujeres estaban en la misma posición que él las había dejado, excepto que Hermione estaba despierta luciendo más perturbada de lo que pudo comprender. Su madre se acercó a él, mientras se arreglaba un mechón rubio.

—Intenté llevarla a la bañera —explicó ella, triste. —Pero no se mueve.

—La llevaré a mi casa —dijo él en voz baja, mirando a la otra bruja preocupado. —Quiero que te quedes en la casa de una de tus amigas esta noche.

—Eso no es necesario…

—Quédate en los de Skeeter—le exigió con un tono sin sentido. —Así sé que estás bien

Ella vaciló pero asintió lentamente a manera de rendición. —Está bien —suspiró.

—Puedes bajar tus escudos anti Aparición así la puedo llevar a casa —él preguntó, caminando hacia Hermione. Intentó no estar ofendido cuando ella se apartó de él y evitó mirarlo a los ojos pero de todas maneras él tensó la mandíbula. Pudo terminar de escuchar a su madre decir el encantamiento así que la levantó del sillón, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que ella seguía temblando.

—Te mandaré una lechuza más o menos en una hora —le dijo a su madre antes de Aparecerse en su casa.

Una vez que estuvieron en la sala de estar, él sintió cómo ella forcejeaba contra su agarre y la miró de manera inquisitiva. Su expresión adolorida era entre una mezcla de angustia y resentimiento, curiosamente reforzada por las manchas de marrón oxidado en su rostro. Ella lo empujó, intentando de liberarse de su agarre así que él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Granger…

— _Bájame —_ ella siseó con los dientes cerrados, intentando débilmente de soltar las manos. —Suéltame, Draco…

—No —dijo él simplemente, subiendo las escaleras con cuidado mientras ella continuaba forcejeando. Murmuró un hechizo rápido para comenzar a llenar la bañera mientras caminaba a su dormitorio y la puso en su cama. —Tienes que bañarte…

—No quiero un maldito baño —ella espetó, intentando de empujarlo a un lado pero él la sujeto. —Déjame sola…

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¡Suéltame! —ella gritó, golpeando débilmente su pecho.

—No —él repitió, esforzándose para mantener la voz calmada. Los movimientos de ella eran angustiados y nerviosos así que él la tomó de las muñecas con una mano para mantenerla quieta, la otra sacándole la ropa manchada de sangre. —Te vas a bañar.

—¡Dije que no quería un baño! —grito ella, pateándolo mientras que sus lágrimas finalmente se derramaron sobre sus parpados. —¡Solo déjame en paz!

Él hizo caso omiso mientras continuaba quitándole los zapatos y su falda, algo que hubiera sido casi imposible si ella no hubiera estado agotada. Aunque siempre su testaruda novia, logró dar unos buenos golpes que lo hicieron encogerse. Él intentó desabrocharle el sujetador pero se rindió, cargándola de nuevo en sus brazos, sacudiéndose salvajemente para escapar mientras él iba al baño. Ella estaba histérica, gritándole para que la suelte y clavándole las uñas en sus brazos como un gatito acorralado. Él intentó colocarla en la bañera pero ella se aferró a él, negándose a que la coloquen en el agua.

—Hermione —él le gruñó. —Métete en la bañera.

—No —ella le discutió, intentando sonar desafiante pero salió como un sollozo estrangulado.

Con una respiración agitada y murmurando _—A la mierda con esto—_ se metió en la bañera, todo vestido y sujetándola. Ella se retorció violentamente cuando tocó el agua, salpicándola sobre el suelo mientras intentaba escaparse. Con una tolerancia breve, él la maniobró así su pecho quedaba presionado contra la espalda de ella, sus brazos fuertes encerrándola en esa posición.

El agua se puso de un rosa turbio alrededor de ellos mientras ella continuaba luchando y gritándole. Él ignoró sus palabras de enojo cuando pasaron diez minutos y sus gritos se transformaron lentamente en sollozos traumatizados. Los mismos hicieron eco fuertemente en las baldosas como una orquesta de dolor, cada uno haciendo que su cuerpo temblara violentamente con cada llanto ahogado.

Durante todo este proceso, él la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, meciendo su pequeña silueta hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras ella lloraba como una niña que quedó extraviado. Aun así ella intentaba apartarse de él cada tanto, pero la pelea la había dejado, dejando atrás a una bruja angustiada que no podía dejar de convulsionar mientras sangraba sus lágrimas.

—Deja de resistirte —él le susurró a su oído, y suspiró cuando sintió que ella se relajaba en sus brazos.

De a poco, él comenzó a lavar su piel con las manos, apartando la sangre de su amiga mientras ella continuaba con su llanto abandonado. Él nunca antes había oído nada igual. Ella sonaba como si estuviera siendo torturada y eso estaba rasguñando su cerebro como dedos astillados.

Hizo esto por una hora, ya que el agua se puso fría y estaba cargada de rojo.

Sus temblores y su llanto disminuyeron en sollozos patéticos y ahogos mientras él intentaba lavarle el pelo, dándose cuenta que era probable que nunca antes habia sido tan delicado con otra persona. Decidiendo que ella ya no se movería, convocó a su varita y murmuró un encantamiento para limpiar el agua y entibiarla otra vez.

Él no la pudo seguir limpiando ya que ella se agitaba en su dolor, así que se reclinó y la sujeto contra él, mojando la mano y pasándola por sus rizos. Ella volvió a gorgotear otro sollozo y luego respiró hondo varias veces, preparándose para hablar.

—Te pedí que no me dejaras —ella dejó escapar, su voz cargada de dolor. Él hizo una mueca ante sus palabras y detuvo sus acciones, descansando el brazo en su estómago.

—¿Es por eso qué estás enojada? —le preguntó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella asintió. —Tuve que hacerlo…

—No —ella lo detuvo. —Te necesitaba y tú solo te fuiste. Te rogué y aún así me dejaste.

—Pude haberlo atrapado —él explicó con firmeza.

—Y si él hubiera estado allí, —ella contestó, su voz regresando brevemente a su tono normal —pudo haberte matado…

—No lo hubiera dejado…

—Eso no lo sabes —ella interrumpió, su tono casi al sonido determinado que a él le agradaba. Pero luego desapareció y la densidad de la pena volvía a entrelazar sus palabras. —Mi amiga está _muerta_ , Draco. Otra persona más. En mi casa. Y yo solo me di vuelta y escape…

—Estabas en shock —él le recordó, dibujando patrones sobre su piel.

—¿En qué clase de Auror me convierte eso? —ella continuó, meneando la cabeza. —Soy una jodida inútil…

—No eres inútil…

—¿Crees que él sabía? —preguntó de repente, sus dedos agarrando la mano de él. —¿Crees qué él sabía que me iba a mudar a tu casa esta noche?

—No lo sé —dijo él siendo sincero.

—No es justo —ella gimió, y él estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Él pudo escuchar cómo se mordía el labio mientras el silencio se imponía en la sala. Después de unos momentos, ella lentamente giró así podía verlo, el agua de color rosa moviéndose en la bañera mientras ella se daba vuelta. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas ruborizadas, y Draco estiró la mano rápidamente para limpiar los restos de sangre en su piel.

—Perdón —dijo ella en voz baja, corriendo a un lado su flequillo plateado. —Por golpearte y reaccionar de esa manera…

—Perdón por haberte dejado —las palabras se precipitaron antes de pensarlas bien. Se preguntó si se arrepentía de sus palabras de consuelo, pero cualquier duda que tenía se disiparon cuando una triste sonrisa robó sus labios.

—Me gustaría salir ahora —ella murmuró.

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo, saliendo del agua y luego agachándose para levantarla en su agarre protector.

Esta vez ella no se resistió, envolvió los brazos agradecida alrededor de sus hombros. Él la colocó en la cama, ignorando la extraña sensación de su ropa húmeda cuando sacó una de sus batas de una de las cajas desempacadas. Satisfecho de que ella estaba razonablemente cómoda, se desvistió y se puso unos bóxers nuevos y una remera holgada, utilizando su varita para secar el rastro húmedo que había dejado detrás.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, sentado a los pies de ella.

—¿Podemos solo dormir? —ella sugirió, luciendo totalmente agotada. A penas eran las siete pero incluso él tuvo que admitir; los eventos del día habían sido extremadamente forzados para su cordura.

—Está bien —él asintió, levantándose de la cama. —Solo necesito mandarle un mensaje a mi madre. Regresaré en un minuto.

—Bueno —ella exhaló, poniéndose bajo las mantas.

Él bajó las escaleras y comenzó a escribir una rápida nota a Narcissa cuando la chimenea comenzó a zumbar. Miró y gruñó ante la cabeza flotante que reconoció. En verdad no estaba de humor para esto.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter? —preguntó sin rodeos. —No estoy de humor para lidiar con tu presencia en este momento…

—Kingsley me dijo que Hermione se quedaría contigo —dijo Harry, evidentemente intentando ignorar la reprimenda con un poco de esfuerzo. —Solo quiero asegurarme que ella está bien…

—Ella está bien —intervino él, cruzándose de brazos. —Estamos por irnos a dormir…

—Me gustaría verla —él insistió. —Tengo saber cómo está…

—Bueno, no te ha importado una mierda en las últimas semanas —espetó Draco, sabiendo que su cordura ya había recibido una buena paliza hoy. —No hay ninguna manera que te deje entrar a mi casa…

—Draco —una voz femenina lo detuvo, y él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione se había unido a él en la sala, agarrando la tela de su bata nerviosa contra su pecho. —¿Lo puedes dejar entrar, por favor?

—¿Hablas en serio? —él arqueó una ceja mientras ella tomaba asiento lentamente en su sofá. —Él te ha estado ignorando por semanas, Granger.

—Lo sé —ella suspiró, frotándose la vista cansada con dedos temblorosos. —Pero quiero saber qué tiene para decir.

—Bien —gruñó él, agitando la varita sobre la chimenea. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, él se hubiera negado, pero ella lucía demasiado frágil para rechazarlo por el momento. —Está lista, Potter.

Harry estuvo en la sala cuatro segundos después, acompañado por un no bienvenido Ron. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y Draco apretó los puños cuando vio a los dos hombres con una rabia que se incrementaba, especialmente a su ex novio. Con los avances de un depredador, el rubio se movió entre su novia y los dos intrusos, enderezándose a toda su altura y mirándolo a los dos con toda la frustración que había sentido en la última semana.

—Nunca acordé que entraras, Comadreja…

—Cállate, Malfoy —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, su rostro con un rubor escarlata, y Hermione decidió secretamente que ella había visto demasiado de ese color por un día.

—Harry, Ron —ella les llamó la atención. —¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien —dijo Harry suavemente, moviéndose hacia ella pero pensándolo mejor cuando Draco le gruñó. —Kingsley explicó lo que sucedió y estábamos preocupados.

—Estoy bien —ella mintió, aliviada que Draco estuviera causando una obstrucción. Ella no estaba en buen estado para ser cubierta con abrazos y palabras consoladoras; en verdad solo quería descansar. —En realidad no quiero hablarlo ahora, estoy muy cansada y nos íbamos a ir a la cama…

—No te quedes aquí —Ron dejó escapar, haciendo que el rubio gruñera cuando combinó su comentario con un paso hacia adelante. —Quédate en la Madriguera. Sabes que mi familia va a...

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley —Draco advirtió, su tono medido y bajo. —Ella ahora vive aquí…

—Nosotros podemos cuidarla —él lo desafió, atreviéndose a dar otro paso. —Nosotros la conocemos mejor que…

—Es suficiente, Ron —Hermione suspiró, masajeándose su sien. —Me voy a quedar aquí…

—Pero…

—Sin peros —dijo ella, levantándose sobre sus pies inestables. —Ahora vivo aquí y en verdad estoy cansada. Podemos hablar en otro momento pero ahora no. No puedo.

—Pero, Mione…

—Buenas noches —ella finalizó, saliendo de la sala y dejando a los tres magos rivales solos.

—Se quedaron más tiempo de lo debido —Malfoy les dijo entre dientes, haciendo un gesto a su chimenea. —Márchense.

Ninguno de los muchachos dijeron una palabra de despedida al rubio mientras hacían sus salidas, y Draco desconectó rápidamente su Red Flu para evitar cualquier otra interrupción. Terminó la carta para su madre y subió a su dormitorio donde Hermione ya estaba en la cama. Se sacó su remera y se unió a ella, cambiando su posición cuando ella puso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —ella murmuró sobre su pálida piel.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes quedarte despierto hasta que me duerma, por favor? —preguntó en voz baja, y él pudo notar que estaba un poco avergonzada por su pedido.

—Está bien —él asintió, rozando los labios sobre su frente y acariciando su espalda.

Y lo hizo. A pesar de que sus lágrimas bajaron por su torso hasta las cuatro de la mañana y ella gimió como un cachorro perdido por largas y oscuras horas. Solo cuando estuvo seguro que su respiración señalaba un sueño relajante, él permitió que sus propios ojos cansados se cerraran.

Se levantó a media tarde del sábado, negándose a mover hasta que ella se despertó tres horas después. Bajó por las escaleras para preparar un poco de comida, y fue en ese momento que descubrió su primera carta.

Una invitación.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Bueno paso de todo un poco en este capítulo pero ahora parece que Draco tiene sus propios problemas…¿ustedes que creen?**

 **Mil disculpas por la demora, pero sigo sin tener computadora, asi que ando ocupando una compu distinta en cada oportunidad que se presenta para avanzar con las traducciones, esta vez estoy en la compu de mi chico..la próxima actualización, vaya a saber donde jaja**

 **Gracias por todo mis queridas lectoras…. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por no contestarlos, pero realmente estoy muy limitada.**

 **Gracias también a los que están leyendo "Casi Perfecta, Casi Tuya" … está teniendo una linda aceptación, espero que siga asi.**

 **Por último, por favor sigan denunciando a la plagiadora, es realmente doloroso seguir viendo mi traducción en el perfil de una usurpadora… sigan ayudándome por favor. Gracias.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo. Espero que estén todas bien, lo mejor para esta semana. Las quierooo ;-)**


	25. Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXV:**

 **Propuesta**

.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado cuando leyó la última línea de la carta y la arrojó lejos de ella como si quemara. Tiró las mantas a un lado, levantándose de la cama y caminando con pasos agitados; empuñó sus rizos rebeldes mientras su rostro se arrugaba con furia pura.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —ella gritó, su voz temblando por la ira. —¡Esto es ridículo!

—Cálmate, Granger —él advirtió, mirando sus movimientos mientras también se ponía de pie. —Tienes que…

—¡No me digas que me calme! —ella replicó, alzando los brazos en el aire y lanzándole una mirada acalorada. —No te atrevas a decirme que me calme cuando te acaban de entregar _eso._

—Bueno, tener un ataque de histeria no va ayudar —él remarcó, intentando sujetarla, pero ella lo esquivó. —¡Deja de moverte!

—¡No!—ella gritó, dando manotazos a sus manos mientras ella continuaba moviéndose por el dormitorio. —Se supone que no ibas a recibir ninguna carta…

—Entonces es evidente que Pucey estaba equivocado —él frunció el ceño cuando ella esquivó otro intento de él de tomarla por los brazos. —¡Deja de moverte de una jodida vez, Granger!

—¡No lo puedo creer! —ella despotricó, ahora gritándose a ella misma en vez de a él. —Esto es una broma de mal gusto para…

—¡Basta! —él gritó, logrando finalmente agarrar una de sus manos. —¡Estás exagerando!

Ella lo abofeteó. Fuerte. Y el sonido agudo sonó fuerte en sus oídos mientras que el zumbido vibrante hostigó sus mejillas. En un segundo, él empujó su pequeña figura contra la pared con las manos apretadas rígidamente a los costados mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

—Demasiado lejos —él dijo entre dientes, su aliento golpeando contra su boca. —Me importa una mierda lo enojada que…

Pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpió con un beso tan desesperado que lastimaba… fue evidente, ya que sus dientes mordieron sus labios, y él le soltó los brazos para que ella se aferrara a su pelo. Él pudo sentir su frustración, su _necesidad_ para desahogarse. Ella no tenía deseo de que fuera tierno con ella o recibir palabras de consuelo con preciosos besos de afecto. Ella necesitaba follar. Algo primitivo y fuerte. Y él también lo necesitaba.

El instinto y la sangre por sí mismo lo hicieron ponerse duro y rápidamente levantó su bata azul marino y clavó los dedos en sus muslos mientras ella envolvía las caderas de él con sus piernas. Él pudo sentir su deseo húmedo a través de sus bóxers y le clavó su entrepierna, volviéndola a levantar por un segundo antes de empujar su espalda bruscamente contra la pared, disfrutando del sonido del golpe.

Él volvió a hacer eso y sonó como tambores de batalla, como si se estuvieran preparando para la guerra en lugar de sexo. Y cuando ella le arrancó la camisa y sus uñas le sacaron sangre de la espalda, él supo que los golpes eran apropiados.

—Ahora —exigió ella, su aliento caliente posándose sobre los labios de él.

Con un gruñido, él metió la mano entre ellos y se bajo los bóxers, lo suficiente para que su músculo estirado pudiera escapar. Luego estiró la mano hacia ella, solo deslizando el pulgar por su abertura para alentar un siseo de aprobación antes de juntar la tela muy delgada de su ropa interior a un lado.

Se metió rápidamente dentro de ella, un gemido atravesó su garganta cuando las paredes de ella lo arrastraron más profundo. Ella estaba más estrecha de lo normal por la falta de juego previo, y estaba pecaminosamente empapada. A él no le importó llevar un ritmo, solo sucumbió a su impulso primitivo de azotarla con embestidas salvajes.

Él pudo saborear la sangre en su boca de donde debió haberle partido el labio con una mordida. O tal vez era la sangre de ella. No importaba. Todo lo que registraba era el calor eléctrico apretando su longitud y los gemidos carnales de ella balbuceando en su boca.

Los tambores de batalla apenas habían tocado cinco minutos cuando sintió cómo ella comenzó a ondularse alrededor de él, apartando su rostro del suyo para arquear la espalda contra la pared y cantar la estremecedora melodía de gritos.

Siete potentes embestidas más dentro de sus paredes que todavía se contraían y el dolorosamente y delicioso éxtasis bramó fuera de su ingle e inundó su hueco. Colapsaron en el suelo, ella aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras sus respiraciones fuertes y agitadas chocaban entre ellas. Él movió la cabeza para descansar sobre su hombro, lamiendo su oreja distraído mientras tragaba un gruñido de satisfacción.

—¿Mejor? —él murmuró sobre su cuello revestido de sudor.

—Sí, mucho —ella exhaló, acariciando su mejilla con la nariz y dándole un beso en la mandíbula. —Perdón por haberte abofeteado.

Él resopló divertido. —Bueno, al menos esta vez no me rompiste la nariz.

—¿Cuándo te…

—Tercer año.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione leyó las palabras otra vez. Y luego otra vez. Levantó lentamente la mirada a la expresión vacía de Draco, preocupada y deseando en silencio ser tan hábil en esconder sus emociones como él. Había leído antes esas palabras, y prometían la muerte a pesar de la casi cordial invitación.

 _No, no invitaciones. Ultimatums._

Ella reprimió un escalofrío y agarró con un poco más de fuerza las sábanas de Draco alrededor de ella mientras él se sentaba cerca de sus pies, mirando su rostro atentamente.

—Él te quiere ver en el Callejón Knockturn —ella comentó en voz baja, entregándole la carta. —¿No es eso un poco obvio?

—No especifica dónde —él se encogió de hombros, y ella quería regañarlo por ser tan casual con este tema. —Supongo que él solo toma tu presencia como una señal de que quieres continuar y entonces mandar más cartas. Dudo que haya un verdadera presentación. Eso sería simplemente estúpido.

—Eso es verdad —estuvo de acuerdo, frunciendo los labios, pensativa. —¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

—Creo que debería ir —declaró con otro encogimiento de hombros,indiferente, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ella se quedó boquiabierta, entrecerrando los ojos cuando él asintió de manera severa. —Draco, no puedes.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —él frunció el ceño, moviéndose en la cama. —Tal vez lo vea…

—No tienes idea de quién podría ser…

—Estás equivocada —él la detuvo. —Sé que es Montague…

—No —dijo ella, empujando sus rizos despeinados fuera de su rostro. —Tú _crees_ que es Montague, pero te estás basando en un resentimiento que tuvieron desde la infancia.

—Como sea —él resopló, arqueando una ceja cuando Crookshanks entró al dormitorio. —Aun así, creo que puedo llegar a reconocer a alguien.

—La mayoría de las personas en el Callejón Knockturn son de poca confianza —ella remarcó mientras su mascota jengibre se puso entre ellos.

—Aún así, podría notar algo —él insistió, dándole al gato su habitual mirada fría.

—Puede ser una trampa, Draco —le dijo ella, su rostro serio y concentrado mientras hablaba. —De hecho, ¡estoy segura que es una trampa! ¿Te olvidaste lo que Adrian Pucey te dijo? Ni siquiera tendrías que estar recibiendo una carta porque eres un evidente estorbo…

—Pero…

—Si hubieras recibido una carta antes de que se haya divulgado que somos pareja, —ella continuó, dejando a un lado su intento de interrumpir —entonces tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea que vayas, pero estás en una relación pública con una hija de Muggles, y una bastante famosa, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta…

—Si tú lo dices —él murmuró, siendo sarcástico.

—Y —ella lo ignoró. —Es de público conocimiento que eres uno de los investigadores principales en el caso así que, al menos que, este tipo haya estado viviendo en una cueva, no hay manera que no sepa que…

—Estás divagando…

—Además, —ella continuó con su diatriba, ahora agitando las manos alrededor para elaborar su punto —es probable que te conozca, Draco, y es probable que creas que irás y verás qué sucederá…

—Granger…

—No, —ella finalizó, moviendo la mano en el aire. —de ninguna manera. Es obvio que es una trampa, tú estarás jugando y eso es estúpido, Draco…

—¡Está bien! —él resopló, pero una sonrisa estaba tirando de sus labios mientras la miraba. Era sorprendente lo que un rápido polvo podía hacer. —Nunca pensé que diría esto pero es bueno ver tu perra interior de regreso, Granger.

Ella forzó una mirada ofendida sobre sus rasgos cansados, pero el rubor que robó sus mejillas lo hizo menos convincente. Se dio cuenta que se sentía culpable, y no solo por una cosa. Sintió que debería seguir derramando lágrimas por Penélope, y la pausa en su duelo se sintió como una traición.

También se sintió que no había sido más que la carga de Draco en la última semana entre sus secretos y crisis. Estaba furiosa en la manera que había reaccionado ayer, decepcionada con su comportamiento no profesional y sus acciones cobardes. Había estado rodeada por la muerte más a sus dieciocho años que la mayoría de las personas que vería en sus vidas promedio, y aun así había tenido un ataque de pánico.

Tal vez había sido la proximidad del cadáver de Penélope, o quizás solo había sido el trauma de ser cubierta por la sangre de su amiga. Pero sabía que era probable que los eventos de las semanas que pasaron finalmente la habían alcanzado, y su cuerpo y cerebro habían fallado para lidiar con eso.

—Se siente extraño —le dijo en voz baja, acariciando nerviosa a Crookshanks. —Disfrutar tener una discusión contigo cuando ella lleva apenas un día muerta.

Él se encogió.

—Ha sido una… mala semana —ella murmuró, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. —En realidad, horrible…

—Relájate, Granger —le dijo, decidiendo que era mejor mantenerla distraída.

—No quiero que muera nadie más —ella susurró, su voz quebrándose un poco. —Me siento como una idiota. Cuando era más joven, pensé que una vez que Voldemort fuera vencido sería el final de toda esta mierda de la pureza de la sangre, pero en verdad no fue así. En mayo se cumple cinco años de su muerte, y las personas siguen siendo asesinadas por las mismas razones.

Él no sabía cómo responder a eso porque era verdad. Sí, las cosas habían progresado pero estaban lejos de ser perfectas, y el mundo estaba engañado si veían lo contrario. Los prejuicios y el racismo no fueron erradicados solo porque se había lidiado con un dictador. Conocía la historia Muggle y Mágica lo suficiente para saber que Voldemort no había sido el primer racista con un deseo por la sangre y ciertamente no sería el último. Era inevitable.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino cuando se dio cuenta cómo se hubiera convertido en una de esas personas fácilmente. Como había sido _diseñado_ para ser una de esas personas. Y aquí estaba, compartiendo su casa y…lujuria…bueno, más que lujuria… con alguien que una vez él deseó que muriera.

La hipocresía era una patada en los huevos. Aunque extrañamente reconfortante.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos con la carta? —preguntó él, señalando el pergamino con la esperanza de alejarla de su lamento. Su expresión se torció en una máscara de tenacidad que se notaba más a relajo que a tristeza, y él se aplaudió en secreto por desviarla exitosamente de sus pensamientos tristes. Y por descargar un poco de frustración hace un rato más temprano.

—Necesito emitir un comunicado a la prensa —ella explicó, ignorando su mirada escéptica. —Es obvio que él quiere que las cartas permanezcan en secreto así que si las hacemos de público conocimiento lo podría irritar…

—¿Quieres irritar a un psicópata? —dijo él arrastrando las palabras en ese tono de voz estoico que le quedaba tan bien.

—Sé que suena apresurado —ella concedió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —Pero es más probable que lo estropee cuando está molesto. Ya hemos probado todo lo demás.

Él la contempló con su mirada gris ceniza antes de asentir lentamente. —Está bien —exhaló, sabiendo que ella sería capaz de escuchar su duda. —Tu decisión, Granger.

—Bien —ella lo agració con el susurro de una sonrisa. —Enviaré algunas lechuzas mañana y emitiré el comunicado el lunes…

—¿Lunes? —él repitió, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria. —No creo que deberías ir a trabajar el lunes…

—Entonces ¿qué quieras que haga? —ella cuestionó, quitando a Crookshanks de su regazo y poniéndolo en el suelo. —¿Revolcarme en la miseria aquí sola?

—Nadie te juzgará por tomarte un día de descanso —él remarcó. —Estás triste…

—Estoy enojada —ella corrigió, solo registrándolo para sí misma. —Y es así cuando trabajo mejor.

—Bueno —él se rindió, agitando una mano desdeñosa hacia ella. —Si tú lo dices, Granger.

—Tengo que investigar cómo se metió en mi casa —ella murmuró de repente, arrugando el entrecejo, pensando.

—Pudo haber sido un par de cosas —dijo él, levantándose de la cama para estirar sus extremidades. —Pudo haber conocido a Clearwater o solo pasó mucho tiempo rompiendo tus escudos protectores. Mi opinión personal es que utilizó _Legeremancia_ en ti así sabía cómo habías lanzado tus escudos. ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que sentías como si alguien estuviera hurgando en tu cabeza?

—Supongo que tienes razón —ella exhaló con una pequeña mueca. —¿Eso significa que tu casa tal vez no sea segura?

—Snape comenzó a enseñarme Oclumencia cuando tenía trece años —explicó, dirigiéndose fuera del dormitorio. —Todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza están a salvo. Voy por un poco de café.

—Mañana voy a ir a ver a Ron y a Harry —ella dejó escapar rápidamente, y él detuvo su salida. —Sé que no han sido brillantes estas últimas semanas…

—Te quedas corta…

—Pero los extraño —ella confesó con un suspiro cansino. —Y ahora los necesito.

Hubo algo fuertemente desconcertante al escuchar que su novia dijera que necesitaba a otros dos hombres, pero se recordó a sí mismo que ya conocía de su intensa amistad cuando decidió comenzar a perseguir a Hermione. Aun así, había sido agradable tenerla para él mismo durante las últimas semanas sin ninguna interferencia del Imbécil Inmortal y el tumor pelirrojo firmemente aferrado a su lado, incluso si a veces sí afectaba a su estado de ánimo.

—¿Y? —él preguntó, no confiando en sí mismo para decir algo más.

—Solo pensé que debería decírtelo —ella murmuró. —Los visitaré mañana…

—No —él la calló, haciendo una pausa para fruncir el ceño. —Si vas al Hoyo, o como se llame el maldito basurero de los Weasley, entonces vas a hacer exactamente lo que él te pidió…

—No me voy a quedar allí por mucho tiempo —ella razonó. —Solo hasta que hayamos averiguado algo…

—Eso podría llevar horas —frunció el ceño, sus palabras mezcladas con desprecio. —Y luego te dirá que te quedes a pasar la noche…

—No lo hará…

—Tienes toda la razón que no lo hará —él espetó, dándole una mirada penetrante. —Porque no vas a ir al Hoyo.

—Se llama La Madriguera —ella murmuró, rodando los ojos. —Bien, entonces les voy a pedir que nos encontremos en una cafetería o algo así…

—También es estúpido —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. —La prensa estará encima de ti porque a estas alturas ya sabrán que ha habido otro asesinato, y que sucedió en tu casa.

Ella succionó aire. A veces, en realidad odiaba su actitud contundente. —Bueno, —ella empujó la palabra de sus labios tensos. —entonces ¿En dónde sugieres exactamente que nos encontremos?

Él vaciló y apartó la mirada, murmurando algo inaudible para sí mismo y apretando los puños. Ella había visto esta rutina antes y sabía que significaba que él se estaba preparando para decir algo que había decidido que era demasiado… bueno… anti Malfoy.

—Diles que vengan aquí —murmuró finalmente y ella apenas ocultó su sorpresa. —Quiero ser capaz de comunicarme contigo si tengo que hacerlo, y estoy seguro que sus escudos protectores no van a ser particularmente cordiales conmigo.

—No pensé que querías estar cuando hable con ellos…

—No quiero —él admitió, apretando los dientes mientras sus pensamientos continuaban reflexionando sobre sus dos mejores amigos. —Esperaré en otra habitación. Y va a ser mejor que grites si Weasley intenta algo…

—Él no va a intentar nada, Draco…

—Bueno, su comentario de anoche dijo lo contrario —se burló, sin ser capaz de contener el sabor amargo. —Potter no es el problema, Granger; es Weasley quien que me molesta. El que venga a mi casa y joda con…

—Draco —dijo ella con un atisbo de entretenimiento. —En verdad no hay motivo para estar celoso…

—¡No estoy celoso! —él la interrumpió rápidamente, su mirada dura e inquieta. —El día que un Malfoy envidie a un maldito Weasley será mi último día. Es que simplemente no lo puedo soportar o confiar en él, especialmente cerca de ti. Y no ayuda a su caso que se meta en mi casa y exija que te vayas con él…

—Hablaré con él —ella levantó la mano, comprendiendo —Ron solo tiene la mala costumbre de hablar sin pensar…

—Me da igual —él espetó, volviendo a salir del dormitorio. —Diles lo que tenga que decirles y luego que se marchen. No los quiero en mi casa más de lo necesario.

—Entendido —ella asintió, sofocando una sonrisa privada. —Gracias, Draco.

—Ni lo menciones —él frunció por sobre su hombro. —Nunca.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El domingo en la noche, ella estaba relajada en unos vaqueros desaliñados y una de las camisetas holgadas de Malfoy, sin darse cuenta que él le había dado a propósito una de color verde. Hermione había enviado sus cartas a Harry y a Ron el día anterior y estaba y los esperaba dentro de una hora, aunque nunca había recibido una respuesta. Para mantenerse ocupada había decidido instalar su televisor en la sala de estar de Draco, para la irritación de su novio, quien estaba sentado en el sillón y mirándola con ojos condescendientes.

—Estúpido artefacto Muggle —murmuró cuando ella casi se tropieza con el cable. —¿En verdad vale la pena?

—Oh, cállate —ella lo regañó, intentando mantener la dignidad cuando casi se vuelve a caer. —Voy a volverte adicto a _EastEnders_ aunque me muera…

—De ninguna manera —él resopló.

—¿Debe haber un programa que te haya gustado? —preguntó ella, contando la lista de shows que lo había obligado a mirar cuando él se quedaba en su casa. Supuso que eran cerca de veinte, y lo miraba esperanzada mientras él pensaba en su pregunta.

—El que hace todas las preguntas era tolerable —dijo con reticencia. —Con ese tipo que es realmente inteligente…

—Oh _¿QI?_ (1)—ella confirmó, sus ojos radiantes por un breve momento. —¡Es mi favorito! ¡Stephen Fry es mi héroe! Me alegra que te guste.

—Dije que era tolerable —él murmuró, pero lo pensó mejor antes de hacer un comentario derogatorio cuando se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que ella había sonreído en un tiempo. —¿A qué hora vienen Potter y Weasley?

—En cualquier momento —dijo ella, aplaudiendo triunfante cuando se encendió la pantalla. —¡Sí! ¡Te dije que iba a hacerlo!

—Felicitaciones —él gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos cuando las luces fuertes se ajustaron y ella se fue a la cocina. —¿Adónde vas?

—Creo que quiero una copa de vino para calmar mis nervios —ella explicó, tambaleándose cuando pasó por su lado descalza. —¿Quieres algo?

—Whisky de fuego —pidió él, regañando cuando se dio cuenta que las imágenes en la pantalla eran de una de esas telenovelas que a ella le gustaban tanto.

No podía entender de ninguna manera la conexión entre bañarse y cantar y qué tenía que ver con los programas mundanos. Muggles extraños.

Las imágenes resplandecientes solo lograron capturar su atención por cinco segundos cuando su chimenea retumbó por la actividad. Draco no pudo evitar el gruñido gutural que vibró en su boca cuando Harry Potter tropezó en su sala de estar. Los ojos verdes se conectaron de inmediato con sus ojos grises tormenta y rápidamente amaestró su expresión en una de impaciencia condescendiente.

—Malfoy —el mago de pelo oscuro saludó con labios tensos, moviendo incómodamente los pies.

El rubio solo exhaló por la nariz y rodó los ojos, ladeando la cabeza por sobre su hombro para gritar por la razón que había hecho que él permitiera que dos hombres irritantes entraran a su casa. —Granger —la llamó, girando lentamente la cabeza para darle una mirada regañina a Harry. —Llegó uno de los idiotas.

Él miró al otro hombre quien estaba obviamente luchando por pensar en una respuesta, escuchando los suaves pasos y estremeciéndose cuando la palma de su mano lo golpeó en la nuca. Él le lanzó una mirada insignificante pero reconoció que probablemente no había ayudado en la causa. Ella estaba llevando su copa de vino rubí y él pudo ver el movimiento del líquido mientras su mano temblaba ligeramente por los nervios.

—Hola Harry —ella saludó a su amigo en voz baja, sentándose lentamente junto a Draco antes de volverse hacia él. —Dejé tu trago en la cocina.

—Está bien —él asintió, dándole un rápido apretón a su rodilla antes de ponerse de pie. Por un breve momento consideró en ignorar su condición previa de no involucrarse en la charla, pero se recordó a sí mismo que ya había insultado a uno de sus amigos y las cosas probablemente solo se deteriorarían a partir de allí.

—¿Malfoy no se va a quedar? —Harry le preguntó a la bruja con un tono confundido.

—Estaré cerca, Potter —él contestó por ella, capturando los ojos de su novia con una mirada sarcástica. —Disfruta de la…fascinante compañía…

—Draco…

—Solo tenía que sacármelo del sistema —dijo con un encogimientos de hombros casual antes de salir de la sala. A pesar de sí misma, Hermione sintió un tirón divertido en las comisuras de sus labios, pero lo ocultó para darle a su acompañante una mirada insegura.

—Te puedes sentar, Harry —le dijo. —Él no ha hechizado los muebles.

—Estoy seguro que lo pensó —él comentó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente, y ella no estaba segura si su comentario había sido una reprimenda o una broma ligera.

—¿Esperamos a Ron? —preguntó ella, odiando la atmósfera incómoda.

—Creo que deberíamos.

—Entonces ¿te sirvo un trago o algo? —le ofreció por falta de decirle algo más. Ya había preparado una pequeña porción de cerveza de mantequilla, decidiendo que agregar whisky de fuego a la situación no terminaría bien entre el temperamento de Ron y el hábito de Harry de quedarse dormido.

—Por ahora no —él declinó, haciendo una pausa. —¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

—Estoy bien —ella mintió, sabiendo que él se refería a Penélope. —Fue un golpe bastante duro.

—Sé que se habían vuelto muy cercanas —dijo con una expresión triste. —Debió haber sido horrible y lo siento por eso.

—Gracias —ella susurró.

—Es por esto que odio no poder hablar contigo, Mione —dijo él apresurado. —Estaba tan preocupado cuando Kingsley explicó lo que había sucedido. Vinimos tan pronto lo escuchamos, te lo juro.

—Sé que lo hicieron —dijo ella con una sonrisa rota. —Y perdón por haberte dicho que te marcharas pero había habido suficiente mierda en un día sin que Ron le grite a Draco…

—Lo sé —él asintió, arrugando la nariz. —Pero tienes que entender por qué Ron lo dice, Mione.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —ella preguntó, sonando más molesta que triste. —Sé que Draco fue horrible en la escuela, pero eso fue hace casi cinco años atrás, Harry. ¿Pero no te parece un poco mezquino que no podamos seguir adelante?

Cualquier respuesta que su amigo iba a decirle fue ahogada con la llegada de Ron, y ella vio con atención a su ex novio confundido mientras se sentaba junto a Harry. Sintió las mariposas ansiosas en su estómago temblar con su presencia y bajó la mirada a su regazo para pensar con claridad, y también tomando un sorbo de su vino.

—¿Te gustaría un trago, Ron?

—No, está bien —él murmuró, lanzándole una mirada inquieta. —Terminemos con esto.

—¿Podemos ser maduros con este tema? —Hermione regañó, intentando mantener su tono de voz bajo. —No los invité aquí para tener otro intercambio de insultos. Querías que tuviéramos una charla verdadera al respecto…

—¿Solo nosotros tres? —el mago pelirrojo sonaba escéptico. —¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—Él está en la otra sala…

—¿Así que no se va a unir con nosotros? —supuso con un tono áspero. —Es bueno saber que da su apoyo.

—Pensé que era mejor si éramos solo nosotros —ella ignoró su sarcasmo.

—Bien —Ron frunció el ceño, evidentemente sin estar convencido. —Bueno, al menos no tengo que mirar al idiota…

—Ron —Harry se dirigió a su amigo con una voz cansada. —Solo relájate y habla de esto apropiadamente.

—Bien —admitió con un poco de dificultad, lanzando su mirada azul nieve a su ex novia. —Lo siento, Mione, sé que has tenido unos días difíciles. Continúa.

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar. —Los extraño a los dos —confesó, calmándose cuando el rostro de Ron se suavizó un poco. —No quiero seguir peleando con ustedes. No está bien.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos —Harry le dijo, pero ella mantuvo la mirada en su ex. —Esto es solo un poco…inesperado.

— _Equivocado_ es la palabra en la que estoy pensando —el pelirrojo murmuró. —Es solo que no entiendo cómo puedes estar cerca de él, Mione. Es un bravucón y un imbécil…

— _Era_ —ella corrigió. —Pero ha cambiado…

—Nadie puede cambiar tanto…

—¿Cómo lo sabrías? —ella replicó, negando con la cabeza. —No le has dado el tiempo de…

—Algunas personas no lo merecen —él musito, chasqueando la lengua. —Lo odio Mione. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré.

—¿Odio? —ella repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo. —¿No crees que odiar es un poco extremista?

—No. —y la palabra sonó como plomo.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, dándole a Harry una mirada ilusionada. —¿Qué hay de ti, Harry?

Él apartó la mirada por un momento, cerrando los ojos para pensar su pregunta. —Supongo que no lo _odio_ —murmuró incómodo.

—Bueno, yo sí —Ron proclamó, casi como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

—¿Más de lo que me amas? —ella inquirió, odiando su tono que ahora sonaba casi a ruego.

—Eso no es justo —dijo él, respirando hondo antes de continuar. —Tú sabes lo mucho que significas para mí.

—Entonces por favor intenta asimilarlo —la bruja suspiró, sus ojos parpadeando entre los dos. —No te estoy pidiendo que te lleves bien con él o incluso que hables con él. Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que aceptes que estoy en una relación con Draco y no dejes que afecte nuestra amistad. ¿Por favor?

Un silencio hosco se deslizó entre ellos, lo suficientemente denso que ella pensó que podía estirar la mano y sentir el hormigueo en sus dedos. Se mordió el labio mientras ellos pasaban por varias expresiones faciales que se ponían de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, fluctuando entre duda, rechazo y razonamiento.

—Supongo, —Harry alejó el silencio con una mueca vacilante —que puedo aceptarlo…

—¿Qué? —el otro mago lo miró enojado. —No puedes hablar en serio ¿Harry?

—Lo digo en serio —él asintió, levantando la mirada a la sonrisa agradecida de la castaña. —Nunca antes hemos cuestionado su juicio…

—¡Porque no teníamos motivos para hacerlo! —Ron levantó la voz. —¡Pero esto va más allá!

—No dije que estuviera feliz al respecto —Harry le discutió, moviendo sus ojos verdes al pelirrojo. —Pero ella tiene razón; no deberíamos dejar que afectara nuestra amistad…

—Bueno, si ella simplemente rompiera con él, no afectaría nuestra amistad…

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí —ella le dijo a Ron con un leve gruñido. —¿No puedes solo pasarlo por encima como yo lo he hecho?

—No, Hermione —él espetó, y ella pudo darse cuenta que su temperamento estaba comenzando a aumentar. —Tú no lo pasaste por encima, te metiste debajo de él…

—Ron —Harry se encogió, sintiendo la ofensa hacia ella. —Cálmate.

—¿Por qué tendría que calmarme? —él exigió. —Ella quería hablar; ¡hablemos! Puedes adular a Malfoy todo lo que quieras, Mione, pero nunca voy a estar feliz con esto…

—¡Te dije que no tenías que estar feliz con esto! —ella le recordó duramente. —Te pedí que _lidiaras_ con esto y te comportaras como un adulto…

—¡Bueno no veo por qué debería hacerlo! —él contra atacó, levantándose de su asiento para intimidarla con la mirada. —Cuando él te perjudique vamos a ser nosotros los que vamos a tener que recoger los pedazos…

—¡ _Si_ él me perjudica! —ella gritó, también saltando de su asiento. —¡Y eso es irrelevante, Ron! ¿En verdad odias a Draco más de lo que me amas?

—Por supuesto que no —él murmuró, el fuego en su rostro desapareciendo lentamente.

—Entonces por favor —ella imploró, caminando hacia él así podía tomar una de sus manos. —Por favor ya no me pelees. Odio discutir contigo así pero no debería dejar ir a alguien porque solo no estás de acuerdo. No quiero perderte.

Ella sabía que estaba dramatizando un poco, pero los años de aprender las piezas y los mecanismos de Ron significaban que ella sabía qué botones presionar. Tal vez fue un poco manipulador, pero estaba desesperada en ganar algún nivel de reconciliación antes de que sus dos amigos se fueran. Los necesitaba ahora; a los dos.

—Nunca me podrías perder —él dijo de mala gana, pero el corazón de ella renació de todas maneras. Apretó su mano un poco más fuerte con gratitud mientras él continuaba. —Supongo que…

Pero su voz se apagó cuando la chimenea volvió a retumbar, anunciando otro invitado.

.

 **(1)** _ **QI**_ o _**Quite Interesting**_ ( _QI_ o _Muy interesante_ , la abreviatura deliberadamente indica a IQ al revés) es un panel de comediantes, un programa de televisión británica BBC presentada por Stephen Fry.

* * *

 **NdT : Hola mis queridas lectoras, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero con este problema de mi querida computadora me ha estado haciendo cortar estragos, tenía el capitulo completo traducido antes de que repararan mi compu, pero solo encontré menos de la mitad cuando lo volví abrir… me quería morir… así que a empezar de casi cero y acá estoy. Gracias por la paciencia, pero a veces estas cuestiones de las fallas en la tecnología están afuera del alcance de uno. Pero acá estamos y espero que hayan podido disfrutar el capítulo.**

 **No me voy a seguir explayando mucho más, solo espero que estén bien, y nos veamos más seguidos con este fic, espero sus leales reviews con ansias y gracias por todo una vez más. Que tengan una excelente semana. ¡Las quieroooo!**


	26. Visitas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXVI:**

 **Visitas**

.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa educada pero frunció el ceño cuando escuchó que Ron murmuró algo derogatorio en voz baja.

—Blaise, —ella saludó, pero su expresión inquieta se endureció cuando sintió que su amigo la tiraba del brazo. Ella lo miró confundida y se dio cuenta que él estaba intentando protegerla, evaluando al otro mago. Con una mirada de advertencia a su ex novio pelirrojo, ella apartó la mano de su puño y le ofreció a Blaise una mirada de disculpa.

—Granger —él asintió, disparando una mirada sospechosa a sus dos acompañantes. —¿Estás bien?

—Estamos bien —dijo ella, pero era poco convincente cuando ella tuvo que darle a Ron otro empujón por intentar protegerla. —Creo que Draco está en la cocina.

—Está bien—él contestó, mirando a los dos hombres inseguro antes de dirigirse a la otra sala.

—Entonces qué ¿ahora tienes a todos los Slytherins jugando a ser tus guardaespaldas? —Blaise escuchó que Weasley murmuraba.

Él contempló la idea de girarse para decirle al pelirrojo unas cuantas cosas, pero pudo escuchar la rápida réplica de Granger y decidió marcharse. Caminando hacia la cocina, encontró a Draco tirado sobre lo que él solo podía asumir era trabajo del Ministerio, golpeando con los dedos un vaso de whisky de fuego.

—¿Sabías que hay una reunión de Gryffindors en tu sala principal? —él remarcó, ganando la atención del rubio.

—Blaise —Draco lo saludó, bajando la pluma. —Sí, me di cuenta.

—¿Qué están haciendo exactamente aquí?

—Bueno, seguramente es bastante obvio por qué Granger está aquí —él se encogió de hombros, haciéndole un gesto a su amigo para que tomara asiento.

—Sí —Blaise rodó los ojos —Escuché que se estaba mudando refiero a Potter y a Weasley.

—Ella está intentando convencerlo de que no soy un imbécil así pueden volver a ser todos muy amigos otra vez —él contestó indiferente. —No me preguntes por qué. No estoy del todo seguro cómo Potter y Weasley pueden ser valiosos para la vida de alguien.

—¿Y tú dejas que tengan esta pequeña reunión en tu casa? —él preguntó escéptico, dándose cuenta que su viejo amigo lucía suficientemente agotado.

—La alternativa era menos atractiva —dijo él, sirviendo un segundo vaso de Ogden para Blaise. —¿Las cosas se veían bien, o tendré que intervenir?

—Bien, supongo —él murmuró, llevándose el vaso a los labios. —Weasley lucía un poco agitado y estaba intentando manejarla pero ella lo tenía bajo control…

—Define "manejar" —Draco exigió, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Nada en realidad—él dijo, analizando el rostro de su amigo con atención. —Él solo intentó alejarla de mí cuando entré.

—Qué idiota —él exhaló el insulto con facilidad. —¿Parecían que iban a estar a punto de terminar?

—No tengo idea.

—Por todos los cielos —él gruñó, tomando un trago de su bebida. —Si siguen aquí a las diez los voy a echar. Necesito irme a dormir temprano.

—¿Te vas a ir a la cama a las diez? —Blaise sonaba divertido, mirando el reloj. —¿Vives la vida al máximo, Malfoy?

—Estoy jodidamente destruido —él confesó, frotándose los ojos. —Los últimos días han sido una mierda y mañana el trabajo va a ser duro.

—Leí lo de Clearwater —él murmuró, dándole a su amigo una mirada penetrante. —De hecho, Granger parece estar bien a pesar de todo.

—Bueno, ella ha estado hecha un maldito desastre con lo que sucedió —contestó siendo honesto, meneando la cabeza mientras recordaba su reacción inicial. —Pero va a estar bien. Estoy seguro que ha visto cosas peores.

—Seguro —Blaise casi lucía preocupado.

—Aunque estuvo realmente jodido —Draco dijo lentamente, encogiéndose mientras se acordaba de las imágenes. —Clearwater parecía como si alguien le hubiera literalmente extraído toda la sangre y luego desparramado a su alrededor…

—¿La viste?

—Regresé para ver si podía encontrar cualquier cosa inusual —contestó. —Pero no había nada.

—Mierda —el mago murmuró, tomando un sorbo largo de su whisky de fuego.

—Y ayer recibí una carta —reveló Draco, mirando cómo las cejas de Blaise se agrandaban. —La misma invitación que todos los demás recibieron.

—No pareces muy molesto al respecto —Blaise comentó después de una pequeña pausa.

—No lo estoy —él se encogió de hombros, aunque su tono de voz sonaba más convincente de lo que realmente estaba. —De todas maneras, no puedo hacer mucho, Granger se va a encontrar con la prensa…

—¿Qué demonios? —Blaise exclamó de repente, mirando perplejo a sus pies. Draco bajó la mirada y se rió cuando notó que Crookshanks estaba tocando la pierna de su acompañante. —¿Qué mierda es esto? —Blaise dijo bruscamente, intentando apartar las patas del gato con poco éxito.

—La mascota de Granger —contestó Draco, chasqueando los dedos distraído y sintiéndose un poco sorprendido cuando, de hecho, la criatura desaliñada soltó la pierna del otro hombre y se hizo camino hacia él. Su expresión de desconcierto se endureció cuando el mitad kneazle saltó a su regazo con un ronroneo leal y acarició su brazo con el hocico.

Blaise miró fríamente al animal. —Estúpido…

Pero dejó de hablar cuando Hermione entró a la cocina y le dio a Draco una mirada escéptica cuando ella se dio cuenta que su querida mascota estaba acurrucada sobre su regazo. —¿No me digas que en verdad te está comenzando a agradar Crookshanks?

—Difícilmente —su amante frunció el ceño, negándose a poner las manos en cualquier lugar cerca del gato a propósito. —Estaba rasguñando a Blaise.

—Oh, lo siento —ella se disculpó, encogiéndose cuando ella notó los pequeños desgarros en sus pantalones. —Él no es muy bueno con extraños.

—No te preocupes —él le aseguró, sacando su varita y lanzando un silencioso _Reparo_. —Ves, no pasó nada.

—¿Puedes sacar el saco de pulgas de mi regazo? —Draco pidió con un tono irritado.

—Bien —ella rodó los ojos, tomando a la mascota en sus brazos e intentando ponerlo en la sala de estar. Frunció el ceño cuando el gato le siseó fuerte a Blaise mientras ella pasaba junto a él. —¡Crookshanks! —lo regañó, bajando al gato fuera de la puerta de la cocina. —Lo siento, Blaise. Debe estar de mal humor.

—No, el gato es simplemente psicótico —Draco murmuró, ignorando la mirada ofendida de Hermione. —Y ¿Cómo te fue con Potter y Weasley?

—Creo que bien —ella contestó con una inseguridad evidente. —Te siguen odiando, pero les agrado otra vez.

—Eso suena bien —él supuso, mirando a su bruja con atención mientras ella llenaba su copa de vino. —Y con eso tendrá que bastar porque no van a regresar aquí. Jodidos Gryffindors…

—¡Oye! —ella interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera. —Soy Gryiffindor, imbécil.

—Es una pena —Blaise comentó con una sonrisa llena de confianza. —Y luces tan bien en verde.

Draco sintió un tirón en su labio, y entrecerró los ojos. Ahora era un instinto; lanzar una mirada fría cada vez que un hombre le ofrecía a su novia un cumplido demasiado encantador. Sus ojos cenizas se pusieron automáticamente fríos y crueles, pero fue el agarre contundente sobre su varita que hizo que él vacilara.

A pesar de la frase Muggle de Hermione; las miradas ciertamente no matan.

Pero las varitas y las palabras sí, y él tenía una comezón en la punta de su lengua.

Como ya lo había establecido; era instinto. Algo primitivo y territorial que se agitaba sin advertencia.

Él negó con la cabeza un segundo y se regañó a sí mismo por estar tan tenso. La crisis de Hermione en las últimas semanas lo había hecho un poco demasiado consciente y enérgico para defenderla, y era claro que se había perdido por un momento. Era solo el condenado Blaise.

—¿Me diste una playera verde a propósito? —ella cuestionó, arqueando una ceja delgada y atrayendo su atención. —No puedo creer que no me di cuenta.

—Vamos, Granger —él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, sus previos pensamientos oscuros quedaron olvidados. —¿En verdad crees que soy tan manipulador?

—Sí —ella sonrió, terminando su vino. — _Estuviste_ en Slytherin, Draco.

—No actúes tan inocente —él le debatió, su tono casi en broma. —Ambos sabemos que puedes ser una bruja astuta cuando te conviene.

—Ah, sí —ella suspiró con una risita. —¿Estás insinuando que hubiera sido una buena Slytherin, Draco? ¿Excepto por la mala sangre y todo el asunto molesto de la integridad?

Él le dio una risa ronca mientras la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba. Hace mucho se habían dado cuenta que podían hacer una broma inofensiva sobre los prejuicios de la sangre. Incluso ella había hecho un par de chistes antes de haber comenzado una relación, y si bien al principio él había sido reticente para responder a sus ocurrencias, ahora no tenía problema con eso. Una mirada a Blaise le dijo que su amigo lucía un poco incómodo al respecto pero se supuso que era normal.

Él se las arregló para resistir la mirada de ternura que casi robó su rostro cuando un encantador gemido acompañó su bostezo. Capturó la tristeza que teñía sus rasgos justo antes de que ella intentara ocultarlo frotándose los ojos.

—Entonces creo que me voy a la cama —ella murmuró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. —Ha sido un día largo.

—Son apenas las nueve y media —Blaise comentó.

—Lo sé —ella suspiró, estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza. —Pero estoy fusilada. De hecho creo que tal vez tome un baño.

—No tardaré mucho —Draco le dijo, silenciosamente agradecido de que ella no había sido demasiado cariñosa con él en presencia de Blaise. —Lo siento, Blaise. Ha sido una semana difícil y todo eso…

—No te apures —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto de despedida a su invitado. —Disfruten su charla de hombres y te veré en un rato. Buenas noches, Blaise.

—Buenas noches, Granger —contestó él, pero ella ya estaba fuera de la sala.

—¿Qué querías, Zabini? —preguntó el rubio, tal vez un poco inquieto. —No te ofendas, pero estoy destruido y probablemente caiga rendido en algunos minutos.

—Nada en particular —él se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su whisky de fuego. —Han pasado algunas semanas desde que estuve por aquí y desde entonces han sucedido algunas cosas.

—Ni sabes la mitad del asunto, amigo —él contestó, pero luego revisó su comentario cuando recordó que se suponía que no tenía que mencionar sobre las cartas de su novia a nadie. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su madre a pedido de Hermione.

—¿Como qué? —el mago de piel oscura preguntó.

—Bueno, el incidente Clearwater —afirmó en un tono que le recordaba a Blaise que era obvio. —Y han habido algunas cosas más con el caso. Creo que ahora Granger se está poniendo un poco impaciente porque va hablar con la prensa mañana.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre las cartas que las victimas recibieron —explicó, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en su propia carta. —Cuando ayer recibí la mía creo que la molestó un poco. De todas formas, ella espera que algunas personas podrían presentarse si ella lo hace más público.

—Tal vez —Blaise contestó con un tono dudoso. —Estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que hace. ¿Pensé que Pucey te había dicho que no ibas a recibir ninguna carta?

—Es evidente que Pucey no tiene ni puta idea —él gruñó, terminando su trago. —Debería haberme dado cuenta en vez de creer cualquier cosa que el imbécil dijo. Maldita sea, estoy destrozado.

—Luces hecho mierda —dijo Blaise serio y con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces debería ir a descansar —el mago pálido decidió. —Lo siento, amigo. Deberías haber venido más temprano.

—Buen punto —él asintió, tomando el resto de su trago. —Si tienes una oportunidad visítame mañana. Te estás convirtiendo en un bastardo anti social, Malfoy.

—Apenas tengo tiempo para ser sociable —Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Pero sí, si puedo robar una hora o algo te enviaré una lechuza. ¿Hace falta que te acompañe?

—Siempre lo haces —él suspiró, levantándose. —Estoy intentando organizar otro partido de Quidditch con los compañeros de la oficina. ¿Estás interesado?

—Tal vez —él asintió mientras su amigo dejaba la sala. —Hazme saber cuándo.

—Lo haré —él asintió mientras se retiraba a la sala de estar. —Disfruta de tu baño con Granger.

Draco estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un comentario ingenioso pero el rugido habitual de la chimenea ahogó cualquier cosa que él hubiera dicho. Arqueó una ceja ante la abrupta salida de Blaise y el comentario de despedida pero se encogió de hombros, razonando que era típico de su comportamiento. Subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio, sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta cerrada de su baño y observó la pequeña nube de vapor filtrarse en la habitación.

No se molestó en golpear la puerta.

Con pasos silenciosos, se acercó a su bruja, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados en un relajamiento reflexivo. La ignorancia a su presencia la hizo verse mucho más atractiva, especialmente cuando el calor del agua había marcado un tinte rosa en su piel. Era similar a su rubor después de haber tenido sexo, pero era marcado con una sutil inocencia y vulnerabilidad que le dio un tirón en el estómago.

Él simplemente la estudió por un momento, hipnotizado por cómo su pecho se sumergía y emergía del líquido espumoso con su respiración acompasada. Decidió hacer notar su presencia y corrió distraídamente un mechón de pelo de su frente. Ella se sobresaltó pero sus ojos se calmaron de inmediato cuando lo vio y esbozó una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Eso fue rápido —ella exhaló, su voz ronca por el cansancio. —¿Todo bien?

—Acostarse temprano sonaba bien —respondió él, descansando su peso sobre la bañera y abriéndose los botones de su camisa. —Haz lugar.

Ella lo agració con una risita femenina y observó con esos ojos siempre curiosos y apreciativos mientras él se desnudaba. Se colocó detrás de ella y pasó los dedos por sus rizos mojados mientras ella se relajaba contra su pecho.

—¿Y qué quería Blaise?

—Solo charlar —contestó, ajustándola contra su cuerpo.

—Parecía un poco tenso esta noche —ella mencionó como una idea de último momento. —¿Todo bien?

—Se acerca Navidad —Draco murmuró, arrugando la nariz cuando supo que ella iba a querer más información. —Su madre murió hace tres años justo antes de Navidad.

—Eso es triste —dijo ella en voz baja, haciendo una pausa para preguntarse si su próxima pregunta era apropiada. —¿Los rumores en Hogwarts eran verdad? ¿Sobre los seis esposos?

—Siete —él corrigió.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Fue la misma persona que asesinó a mi padre —él reveló con un tono calmado, haciendo caso omiso a su sorpresa. —Está bien, Granger.

—No sabía…

—No hay manera de que lo hubieras podido saber —él la calló rápidamente, detestando el inevitable flujo de la conversación. Podía sentir su pulso ansioso vibrando contra él y su silencio vacilante era lo suficientemente revelador.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó ella finalmente.

—De ninguna manera —él resopló con una ligera risa, sintiendo cómo se relajó al instante. —Si hubiera querido un consejero, hubiera contratado a uno.

—Si tú lo dices —ella musitó, dándose vuelta para darle un beso a su clavícula.

—Hoy pareces estar mejor —le dijo, aunque sabía que ella había llorado varias veces en privado durante el día. Algunas sonrisas habían bendecido su boca y aunque habían sido pocas veces y distantes entre sí, como los rayos de sol en una tormenta, su mente se había calmado por ello.

—Creo que la charla con Harry y Ron ayudó un poco —ella susurró, disfrutando de los calmados latidos de su corazón. —Tal vez es una señal de que las cosas van a mejorar.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Granger —él aconsejó, acariciando su estómago bajo el agua. —Pensé que no creías en todas esas tonterías de las "señales".

—No creo en eso —ella acordó con un suspiro abatido. —Pero toda la idea del destino simplemente parece como un buen concepto en momentos como estos.

Él odiaba esa palabra. Destino.

También conocida como la salvación del optimista. O el chiste del pesimista.

No se necesitaba de un vidente para establecer a qué grupo él pertenecía.

—Es un poco demasiado caprichoso para ti —él murmuró, descansando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Quizás —dijo ella, pasando las uñas por sobre sus piernas. —Aunque me alegra que hablé de nosotros con ellos. Le dije a Harry sobre mi reunión con la prensa mañana…

—No les dijiste que había recibido una carta ¿cierto? —él la detuvo. Había algo bastante inquietante sobre el hecho de que el Imbécil Invencible supiera que él había recibido el ultimátum del asesino.

—No —ella le aseguró. —Solo le dije que les diría a los reporteros sobre las cartas que encontramos a las víctimas. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

—Blaise y yo estuvimos hablando sobre las cartas —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño cuando la sintió tensarse. —Y no, no le mencioné a nadie sobre tus cartas antes de que preguntes.

—¿Le contaste sobre la tuya?

—Sí —él murmuró contra su pelo. —¿Crees que alguien se presentará?

—Eso espero —ella confesó, ladeando la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso a su pecho. —Nos estamos quedando sin opciones. Le he pedido a Harry que continuara observando la lista que nos diste. A parte de eso no sé qué más podemos hacer.

—Tal vez vuelva a contactar a Warrington para ver si ha tenido algo de suerte.

—Esa es una buena idea —ella aprobó, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo cuando los dedos de él rozaron sus partes sensibles. —Tengo que ir a la Oficina de Aurores después de hablar con la prensa mañana, pero no me tomará mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo él, moviendo los labios a su hombro y dándole suaves besos sobre su piel. —¿Estás segura que quieres regresar a trabajar mañana?

—Creo que es bastante obvio que no podemos darnos el lujo de tomar un día libre —ella remarcó, moviéndose así lo podía ver a la cara. —Al menos ahora que estoy viviendo contigo no tenemos que arreglar horarios para trabajar extra en las noches y los fines de semana.

—Claro —él rodó los ojos sarcástico. — _Esa_ es la principal ventaja de este arreglo.

—Solo estaba diciendo —ella esbozó una sonrisa débil, inclinándose para succionar lentamente su labio inferior. —Creo que ahora estoy lista para ir a la cama.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione hizo una declaración para la prensa el lunes y evitó por poco un duelo con Skeeter cuando la mujer entrometida había decidido sacarla de sus casillas. Draco había estado almorzando con Blaise cuando recibió una lechuza urgente de Tilly, advirtiéndole que su novia había hechizado varios objetos en su oficina.

Él extendió su almuerzo por treinta minutos y había regresado para encontrarla tímidamente reparando el daño y murmurando obscenidades en voz baja sobre la entrometida amiga de su madre. Era extraño, pero simplemente se sintió aliviado que ella estaba actuando más como su ser discutidor y fuerte temperamento acalorado.

Hoy era martes, y Draco estaba mirando a su amante con atención mientras ella examinaba los registros de Potter sobre las acciones de Peregrine Derrick en los últimos días.

—¿Supongo por esa mirada en tu rostro que Potter no ha visto nada útil? —preguntó él, dejando de lado los Registros de los Rastreadores por un momento.

—Nada —dijo ella, chasqueando la lengua, decepcionada. —¿Supongo que no sabes de nadie más?

—No, —él dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. —Sabes que no son solo los Slytherins quienes tienen prejuicios de la sangre, Granger. Todos leímos sobre la participación de Stephen Cornfoot con un grupo anti Muggle.

—Touché —ella murmuró, estremeciéndose cuando recordó ese particular debacle. —Merlín, eso fue una sorpresa.

—Exacto —él se burló con una mirada cómplice. —Siempre todos son rápidos para suponer que es un Slytherin. ¿No crees que es un poco raro que las personas sean tan rápidos para juzgar la casa que se supone ser prejuiciosa? Odio a los hipócritas.

—Está bien —ella sonrió ante su diatriba en miniatura. —Deberíamos tomar un recreo para almorzar. ¿Te suena bien el _Cambria_?

—Bien —él asintió, levantándose de su asiento cuando fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. —Adelante.

—Lo siento —Neville asomó la cabeza en el despacho. —Hermione, deberías venir a las Oficinas de los Aurores.

—¿Está todo bien? —ella preguntó, notando que su antiguo compañero de clase no lucía del todo preocupado. En todo caso, su compañero Auror lucía bastante animado.

—Noticias prometedoras, —le sonrió —un hombre acaba de llegar, dijo que ha estado recibiendo las cartas. Pensé que querías manejarlo…

—¡Sí! —ella sonrió, dando un pequeño aplauso triunfante. —Por supuesto, solo mantenlo allí y estaré lista en cinco minutos —Neville le sonrió y ella esperó hasta que se retirara antes de saltar literalmente sobre Draco y sofocar su boca con un beso lleno de éxito.

—¿Contenta? —él le sonrió cuando ella se apartó, sujetándole las piernas contra sus caderas.

—Estoy jodidamente eufórica —ella sonrió contra sus labios. —Tal vez las cosas están mejorando.

—Siempre la optimista —se burló, soltándole las piernas. —Entonces ¿quieres esperar para almorzar?

—No, ve tú —le dijo, juntando rápidamente algunas de sus pertenencias. —No tengo idea cuánto tiempo va a tomar esto.

—Entonces iré a la mansión —él decidió, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes por un segundo antes de que ella se marchara. —Ponme al tanto cuando regreses.

—Lo haré —le dijo ella por sobre su hombro mientras salía apresurada de la sala.

Se permitió una sonrisa privada ante su conducta entusiasmada pero dejó de sonreír cuando decidió que estaba siendo posiblemente demasiado…observador. Se deshizo de un montón de pensamientos y expresiones poco a poco, y sabía que significaba que se había vuelto menos cauteloso alrededor de ella. Sea una relación o no, su cinismo y estoicismo Malfoy tenían que permanecer en su lugar. Tendría que estar muy atento a eso.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El almuerzo con su madre había sido predeciblemente irritante cuando la mujer entrometida había insistido en interrogarlo, una vez más, sobre su relación con Granger. Cuando ella había finalmente recordado que era difícil que su hijo dijera con entusiasmo sonetos sentimentales, entonces divagó sobre su fiesta anual de Navidad y le insistió que llevara a Hermione.

Como si él fuera a llevar a otra persona. Mujer loca.

Se dirigió a su despacho, saludando a Tilly con un pequeño gesto. —¿Granger todavía no regresó del Departamento de Aurores? —le preguntó a la bruja mayor.

—No —ella negó con la cabeza. —Pero Mafalda dejó algunos Registros más de los Rastreadores para ti.

—Bueno —él musitó, observando su escritorio frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo desorganizado que estaba. —¿Algún mensaje?

—Solo uno para Hermione —ella contestó, hurgando en el caos para encontrar la nota apropiada. —Vino un tipo y dejó sus datos para que ella se comunicara con él.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Dejó un nombre?

—Un segundo —ella murmuró, sonriendo cuando sus dedos buscaron alrededor de la pequeña pieza de pergamino. —Aquí está, sí, Graham Montague.

El rostro pálido del rubio se oscureció de inmediato, y sintió la vena de su cuello contraerse. Su labio se curvó en una mueca silenciosa cuando su nombre hizo que su cerebro se inflamara con una furia familiar, hasta el punto que le dolió físicamente. Su mandíbula estalló mientras apretaba los dientes y se obligó a sí mismo a respirar para calmarse.

Pero la calma lo evadió, envuelto bajo el peso de su poderoso enojo. Y en verdad se sentía poderoso; como si el líquido de cuarzo estuviera inundando sus poros. Todo en lo que pudo pensar era en el gran _descaro_ de Montague, y la bilis se estaba incrementando como así también los pensamientos peligrosos.

—Señor Malfoy —la voz de Tilly lo arrebató a la realidad por un segundo. —¿Está bien? Se ve un poco mal…

—Sigue tomando mis mensajes —le dijo, marchándose con fuertes pasos. —Si Granger pregunta, salí.

No le dio un momento a su secretaria para contestar mientras se apresuró en cruzar el Ministerio con una expresión como lava. Recibió algunas miradas extrañas pero nadie lo cuestionó y ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo mientras él se dirigía a la Red Flu. Dijo casi en un rugido su destino con una voz que apenas reconoció; Mansión Montague.

Nunca antes había estado allí pero registró las habitaciones con un enfado que se sentía sorprendentemente familiar. El tiempo no había mermado la ira, pero fue la octava puerta la que probó ser la ganadora, y Graham Montague se sobresaltó cuando el rubio intruso irrumpió en su estudio. Draco despejó la sala en cuestión de un segundo y chocó su puño con el rostro del otro mago, disfrutando del crujido satisfactorio y el grito de dolor.

—¿A qué mierda crees que estás jugando? —él gritó, sacando su varita y apuntándolo al hombre caído.

—Malfoy —Graham murmuró en un tono calmado, limpiándose la sangre junto a su labio. —Asumo que interceptaste mi carta para Hermione…

—No digas su nombre —él siseó, de alguna manera manteniendo su varita aferrada firmemente como acero. —Nunca. No la mires, no hables con ella, y si alguna vez le vuelves a enviar una carta, me aseguraré de que tu estadía en San Mungo sea permanente.

—Vale ya —él contestó, sonando demasiado engreído, teniendo en cuenta su actual posición. —Sacas conclusiones precipitadas, Malfoy. Puedo asegurarte que mi carta era completamente inocente…

—¡Patrañas! —él espetó, levantando la pierna para darle una patada a las costillas de Montague. —No sé cuál es tu juego, pero tienes un deseo de muerte si intentas contactarla otra vez…

—Leí sobre las cartas en el periódico —Graham lo interrumpió, ni siquiera molestándose en tratar de levantarse del suelo. —Simplemente tenía algunas preguntas…

—¡Entonces déjame verlas! —él exigió, preparándose para disparar algunos hechizos cuando Graham arriesgó una sonrisa. —¡Borra esa maldita expresión de tu cara, Montague! Muéstrame las jodidas cartas…

—Nunca dije que tenía alguna —él debatió con un tono condescendiente que casihizo arder los restos de la paciencia de Draco. —Simplemente dije que tenía algunas preguntas…

—Entonces les puedes preguntar a otros de los malditos Aurores…

—Quería preguntarle a ella —él interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado. —Pero está claro que su pequeño guardaespaldas no lo aprueba…

— _No_ —él gruñó, moviendo su varita para hacer énfasis. —Sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo…

—Siempre tuviste una imaginación hiperactiva, Malfoy…

— _Levicorpus_ —él dijo gruñendo, solo conteniendo el hechizo por un momento antes de permitir que el mago se tumbara torpemente de su cuello. Estaba seguro que había escuchado un chasquido significativo, quizás un hombro dislocándose, y disfrutó el estremecimiento de dolor que parecía teñir el rostro de Montague. —Aunque recibas unas condenadas cartas, _no_ la vas a contactar. No me importas una mierda. De hecho daría la mitad de mi herencia por ver cómo alguien se encarga de ti.

—Eso es un poco duro, Malfoy —él tartamudeó a través del dolor con un gemido en la voz. —Y justo cuando todos habían pensado que eras un hombre cambiado…

—¡Cállate! —Draco gritó, aferrando su agarre en su arma. —¡Sé que estás involucrado en esto Montague! Y en el segundo que sepa cómo, voy a arrastrar tu trasero a Azkaban…

—Ahí está esa imaginación otra vez…

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —Malfoy gritó, forzando lo suficiente de su magia en el hechizo para darle a Graham una onda sólida de choque a su estómago. —¡Deja de interrumpirme! Te lo advierto; no te acerques a ella, o regresaré con algunas maldiciones que te enviarán gateando a tu pequeña celda para trastornados mentalmente.

—Merlín sabrá lo que ella ve en ti, —Montague a penas logró decir ahogado por su abdomen lastimado.

Draco consideró dispararle otro hechizo al hombre herido, pero la parte sadística que aún tenía que borrar de su sangre decidió que él siempre había saboreado el sonido impecable de goma chocando contra la carne.

Le dio a Graham una suculenta y gratificante patada en el rostro que sacó un grito fuerte del otro mago. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que tiro de sus comisuras. Era lo que él quería; y ahora podía marcharse. Satisfecho.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Hermione casi se abalanzó sobre él cuando regresó a la oficina. —Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Es que solo tenía un par de cosas que resolver —le dijo, deteniéndose cuando ella lo tomó de la mano. —¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras él se apoyaba en el escritorio. —Luces un poco…

—Estoy bien —él asintió, iniciando un rápido pero acalorado beso que parecía alejar su curiosidad. —Y —continuó mientras se apartaba para sentarse en su silla. —¿Qué pasó con la persona que vino por las cartas?

—Oh, sí —ella dijo con una sonrisa intelectual. —Nunca vas a saber quién era.

—¿Quieres jugar a las adivinanzas con un tipo que ha estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte? —le arqueó una ceja. —Eso es un poco siniestro de tu parte, Granger.

Él se dio cuenta que había una pizca de ironía allí, pero era bastante delicioso.

—Bueno, está bien —ella suspiró. —Era Terrence Higgs.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Draco se agrandaron un poco. —De hecho él siempre fue un tipo decente. Estoy sorprendido que el asesino pensara que él se uniría a un grupo anti Muggle.

—Terrence también se sorprendió —ella reveló. —Regresará mañana con el resto de sus cartas pero por lo que veo son definitivamente de la misma persona. Ahora Neville está resolviendo algunos métodos de protección para él.

—¿Dijo algo útil?

—Nada que ya no sepamos —ella sonaba decepcionada, levantando su pluma para comenzar a trabajar. —Me olvidé preguntar,¿recibí algún mensaje mientras estuve fuera de la oficina?

La mentira salió tan fácil sin un atisbo de culpa.

—No —dijo él, robando un lento segundo solo para observarla. —No, tú estás bien.

* * *

 **NdT : ¡Hola! Ésta vez no nos quedamos con mucho suspenso, aunque ya Bex no estaba acostumbrando a eso, y se siente un poco extraño, pero no por eso deja de ser un capítulo más que interesante… nuevos movimientos, nuevas pistas, nuevos sospechosos… o no… ya veremos ;-)**

 **Bien por las que acertaron que Blaise era el visitante, hay muchas de ustedes que pueden ser unas buenas detectives ;-P**

 **Y por último ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! Este es un capitulo de regalo para las muchas mamás Dramioneras, de corazón. Gracias por todo. Besos y buena semana.**


	27. Jaque Mate

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXVII:**

 **Jaque Mate**

.

Draco pudo ver a Hermione mientras charlaba felizmente con Amelia en la cocina desde su sofá en la sala de estar. Ella lo vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y él esbozó su sonrisa habitual, pero se desvaneció cuando Warrington ordenó a su Torre a C4 para sacar a su Caballo.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido una quincena relajada sin actividad, y Draco se había dado cuenta que el aburrimiento era en realidad un lujo. No había habido más asesinatos y ni Hermione ni él habían recibido más cartas que afectaran su humor.

Caleb Warrington había visitado la oficina la semana pasada y había llevado a su prometida, Amelia Ivyfair, y las dos hijas de Muggles se habían llevado bien de inmediato. En las últimas dos semanas, Caleb y Amelia habían visitado el hogar de Draco por pedido de Hermione siete veces, y si bien al principio él había sido reticente, una actitud similar en el Ajedrez Mágico había hecho de Caleb una buena compañía. Ahora era lunes de la tercera semana y los cuatro de alguna manera llegaron a una rápida rutina en la que Draco se encontró cómodo.

Hermione incluso había movido algunos hilos así Warrington era ahora un empleado oficial del Ministerio y le pagaban por su participación en el caso.

Las dos mujeres platicaban sobre Muggles, Magia y todas las cosas femeninas en la cocina mientras que Warrington y él discutían temas generales sobre el juego clásico de ajedrez. De hecho el mago de pelo oscuro estaba bien, y era tranquilizante ver a Hermione disfrutar de la compañía. Lucía contenta y le sentaba bien a sus exquisitos rasgos.

Su bruja estaba también animada porque tres personas más se habían presentado por las cartas después de Terrence Higgs, uno de ellos había sido su antiguo compañero de clases James Harper, y los otros dos habían sido hijos de Muggles. La atmosfera festiva también había tenido un efecto alentador en su novia, y si bien él nunca había sido un aficionado de la Navidad, estaba agradecido de que las vacaciones de invierno habían atraído su felicidad.

—Alfil de la Reina a A6 —Draco murmuró esperando que Caleb no reconociera la estrategia del mate de Boden. —Antes de que me olvide, Amelia y tú están invitados a la fiesta de Navidad de mi madre este sábado.

—¿Dónde es?

—En la mansión —él contestó, sirviendo más Ogden en ambos vasos y observando la mirada escéptica cruzar por el rostro del otro hombre.

—Y esta va a ser una de esas fiestas de aristócratas sangre pura…

—Por supuesto que no —Draco resopló. —Mi madre obtuvo una consciencia después de la guerra. Puedo asegurarte que Amelia no tendrá ningún problema si eso es lo que te preocupa. Solo pregúntale a Granger, ella fue a la última fiesta y la pasó bien. Reina a D1.

Warrington frunció los labios considerando la idea. —Está bien —dijo finalmente. —Puede ser interesante.

—Comienza a las ocho —le dijo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento. —Te daré la invitación antes de que te vayas.

—Torre a E3 —Caleb ordenó, dándole a Draco una mirada extraña. —¿Así que tu madre en verdad está de acuerdo con que estés con Granger?

—Ella la adora —confesó él con una ligera risa. —No estoy seguro si la mujer se hizo una lobotomía secreta después de la guerra, pero ciertamente funcionó bien.

—Resultaste salir bien, Malfoy —comentó al pasar, y Draco frunció el ceño incómodo. —No te ofendas, pero pensé que te mantendrías apegado a tus viejas costumbres y terminarías en Azkaban.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, aunque no estaba particularmente ofendido. —Solo digamos que gané un poco de perspectiva y madurez. Alfil del Rey F4. Jaque mate.

—Mierda —Warrington insultó. —Eso es dos cada uno. ¿Jugamos otro?

—Vale —él asintió, alzando una ceja cuando escuchó un coro de risas desde la cocina. —De todos modos, parece que aquellas dos estarán ahí por un rato más. Tú prepáralo y yo voy a buscar una botella de Ogden.

La risa de las brujas continuaba cuando él entró en la cocina y acarició los hombros de Hermione mientras pasaba por su lado. —¿Puedo preguntar de qué están hablando ustedes dos?

—De hecho estábamos hablando sobre la posibilidad de que el Santa Claus original fuera un mago —le explicó su novia. —¿Cuál es el puntaje ahora?

—Empatamos a dos.

—Estoy sorprendida que no juegues al ajedrez, Hermione —la otra bruja remarcó.

—Soy más una persona de preguntas de trivia —ella se encogió de hombros, girándose a su novio con una expresión pensativa. —También estábamos hablando de los regalos de Navidad. ¿Hay algo que quieras, Draco?

—Nada —él negó con la cabeza, dándole una mirada penetrante. —Te iba a decir que no te molestes.

—Debe haber algo que quieras —ella presionó, tomando un sorbo de su querido Merlot. —No me hagas preguntarle a tu madre.

—Ella no tendría ni idea, de todas formas —él lo descartó con un pequeño resoplido. —¿Por qué crees que hay siete juegos de túnicas idénticas en mi placard?

—Maldición —ella murmuró, arrugando la nariz. —¿En verdad no hay nada que quieras?

—Quizás unas vacaciones después de que todo esto sea resuelto —dijo él, tomado la requerida botella de whisky de fuego. —Tengo una casa en Grecia donde pensé que podíamos quedarnos.

—Eso suena bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo con falta de entusiasmo. —Pero quiero darte algo para que abras el día de Navidad.

—¿Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer? —él cuestionó, rodando los ojos cuando ella negó con la cabeza. —Entonces estoy seguro que vas a pensar en algo.

La mirada ocre de Hermione lo siguió mientras él regresaba a la sala de estar, escuchando al inaudible sonido de sus palabras mientras le decía algo a Caleb. Ella había ahora establecido que nunca podría cansarse de observar su rostro. Desde sus facciones imponentes y talladas hasta la manera en que los colores de sus ojos fluctuaban entre plateado y color pizarra, en verdad era el hombre más fascinante que había visto, y estaba enmarcado por una hermosa melena de pelo rubio perlado que siempre se sentía divino contra sus dedos. Simplemente deslumbrante.

—Entonces —Amelia la arrebató de su ensimismamiento adictivo. —¿Cuándo planeas exactamente decirle?

La Auror inclinó la cabeza perpleja. —¿Decirle qué?

—Que lo amas.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y sus labios brillosos por el vino se abrieron para lanzar un ruido entre un ahogo y un jadeo. La mirada seria en el rostro de su nueva amiga se estaba burlando de ella involuntariamente y miró a Draco rápidamente para asegurarse que no hubiera escuchado nada.

No; su guapo rostro estaba, por suerte, ajeno a la situación. Alabado sea Merlín.

—¿Qué? —ella finalmente logró tartamudear, manteniendo su voz baja. —N-no lo hago.

—Bueno, tal vez todavía no te diste cuenta —Amelia razonó, como si el asunto no fuera negociable. —Pero está escrito en todo tu rostro.

Que venga eso de una persona que solo había conocido hace un par de semanas era bastante desconcertante.

—En verdad no —Hermione debatió, su tono ahora sorprendentemente firme. —Apenas hemos estado saliendo por tres meses…

—Pero ya están viviendo juntos —señaló la mujer rubia con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Pero esto es por conveniencia —ella respondió, golpeando nerviosamente el dedo contra la copa de vino. —Mi casa no es segura mientras todo esto está sucediendo y probablemente me mudaré una vez que atrapemos al tipo…

—Lo dudo —Amelia lo dijo prácticamente cantando divertida. La mujer tenía ese encanto tan fuerte que era siempre despreocupado pero considerado, una personalidad que se sentía de confianza al instante.

—Mira —Hermione dijo cuidadosamente, dándole una entrenada mirada de confianza. —En verdad no lo amo. Es demasiado pronto y esa clase de cosas lleva tiempo.

—Está bien —la mujer bonita se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada. —Sí tú lo dices.

—E incluso si lo hiciera —se encontró ella misma diciendo, volviendo a mirar a Draco y haciendo una pausa para observarlo con una mirada triste. —Nunca podría ser capaz de decir algo primero porque… bueno, él no es bueno con cosas como esa.

—Sí me di cuenta —Amelia estuvo de acuerdo con un ligero suspiro. —Pero eso no significa que no lo hace, ¿sabes?

El labio de Hermione se retorció. Algo se estaba agarrando en esa área en su pecho como si estuviera intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Es curioso cómo esa palabra molesta "amor" puede o bien iluminar o coaccionar una conversación. La lujuria y la admiración eran mucho más fáciles de reconocer, y a ella le había tomado un tiempo aceptar esos conceptos completamente.

Después de todo, ¿cómo uno comprende el amor _verdadero_ cuando la palabra eran tan fácilmente publicitada con morales e intenciones endebles? Ella había amado a Ron, pero eso había sido diferente; era más un amor curioso que le había rogado probar los límites de la amistad y había probado ser inútil.

Ella capturó sus ojos y él le dio otra sonrisa, pero ella no pudo reunir la energía para devolverle nada. Él le frunció el ceño así que ella rápidamente impulsó a sus labios estirarse y él arqueó una ceja, dudoso pero claramente decidió que ella estaba bien y regresó a su juego de ajedrez.

—No —Hermione se volvió a la otra mujer, tomando un trago saludable de su bebida. —Todavía no.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El miércoles, Draco y Caleb habían sido exiliados a la cocina después de que Hermione casi lo había chantajeado en dejarla decorar la sala de estar después del trabajo. Él de alguna manera había sido arrastrado para seleccionar un árbol, una experiencia que nunca quería volver a repetir. Amelia aprovechó la ocasión para ayudar con todo el asunto, y ambas estaban esparciendo su sala de estar con Merlín sabe qué.

Él había tenido una condición; nada de rojo ni dorado.

Ella había hecho un pequeño compromiso y había acordado en un esquema de colores plateados y verdes para satisfacer sus estereotipos de Slytherin. Era una pequeña bendición pero no obstante, aceptó. Había casi valido la pena la sonrisa que ella le había dado. Sin embargo, si él hubiera sabido que el fiasco festivo también involucraría la ensordecedora compilación de canciones de Navidad de Hermione gritando desde uno de sus artilugios Muggle, definitivamente lo hubiera rechazado.

Pero, no era nada que un rápido encantamiento silenciador no pudiera arreglar.

—Considérate afortunado, Malfoy —Caleb murmuró por encima de su bebida. —Mi casa está llena de mierda _púrpura_. Al menos Granger te concedió lo plateado y verde.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le va a tomar exactamente? —pregunto él, lanzando una mirada acusatoria a la puerta.

—Un par de horas —dijo él. —Caballo a D3. Jaque mate.

—Maldita sea —el rubio farfulló, dándose cuenta que el otro mago estaba ahora ganándole tres a uno. —Sabía que tendría que haber enrocado.

—Mala suerte —él sonrió, sirviéndose más whisky de fuego. —Tuve un presentimiento que no sabrías la posición Lucena.

—Bien jugado. ¿Otro?

—Bien podría ser si las chicas se van a tomar su tiempo —dijo él. —¿Sabes? Esto es solo el comienzo. Granger parece el tipo de persona que en verdad es entusiasta con la Navidad. Al igual que Amelia.

—Mejor que sea Granger que mi madre —dijo Draco, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. —Esa mujer se convierte un banshee loco.

—¿Vas a pasar la Navidad con Granger?

—Supongo —él contestó encogiéndose de hombros, dándose cuenta que en realidad no lo había pensado. —Sus padres están en Australia por toda la mierda que está sucediendo aquí, así que tiene sentido. Deberían venir. De todas maneras estoy seguro que Hermione lo iba a sugerir.

—Le preguntaré a Amelia —dijo después de pensarlo un poco. —Pero estoy seguro que dirá que sí y me podría venir bien un descanso de todo el regocijo. Los Hufflepuffs realmente se meten en todo el…

—¿Amelia era de Hufflepuff? —Draco quedó boquiabierto, riéndose cuando el otro hombre asintió. —Es curioso cómo cómo resultan ser las cosas.

Él escuchó que la puerta se abrió de golpe y giró esperando ver una de las chicas, pero era Blaise quien había invadido el espacio. Draco miró aturdido cuando el hombre alto miró a Caleb tan confundido que casi rayaba en lo desaprobatorio.

—¿Qué mierda le sucedió a tu sala de estar? —le preguntó al rubio. —Pensé que había llegado a la casa equivocada.

—Idea de Granger —dijo él simplemente, alzando una ceja cuando Blaise le dio a su oponente de ajedrez otro recorrido con sus ojos oscuros. —¿Recuerdas a Warrington, Blaise?

—Por supuesto —él contestó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro hombre. —No me voy a quedar, solo venía a buscar mi invitación para el sábado. Narcissa dijo que estaba aquí y no creo que tenga otro momento para venir a buscarla.

—Está bien —dijo Draco cuidadosamente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Una tensión definida contaminó el ambiente y no estaba seguro por qué. —Está en la sala principal. Granger sabe dónde está. ¿Quieres quedarte o…?

—Tengo cosas que hacer —Blaise dijo con una voz fría, y luego se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

—Eso fue extraño —Malfoy comentó un momento después.

—Puedo ver que Zabini no ha cambiado mucho —Caleb señaló secamente. —¿Cómo está con lo de Granger?

—Bastante bien —él contestó, justo cuando Hermione entró a la sala. —Si vas a preguntar si puedes poner más porquerías coloridas en mi casa, la respuesta es no.

—Scrooge (1) —ella lo reprendió, sabiendo que era probable que no tuviera idea de lo que significaba la referencia. —Solo vine a buscar otra botella de vino. Blaise parecía estar un poco mal de humor.

—Probablemente solo está ocupado con el trabajo en este momento —él le dijo, moviendo su varita para restablecer las piezas de ajedrez. —Ten en cuenta todos los niños que quieren una nueva escoba para Navidad. Además, está el tema de su madre.

—Supongo —dijo ella regresando a la sala de estar. —No nos llevará mucho tiempo más.

—Bien —él rodó los ojos, girándose hacia Caleb una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ella. —¿Qué diablos es una Scrooge?

—Ni idea —él confesó. —Peón B a B3. Te acostumbras a decir cosas que en verdad no entiendes. Nunca pidas una explicación porque es inútil.

—Anotado —dijo él, recordando cuando tuvo el error de preguntar cómo funcionaba el televisor. —Peón G a G4. ¿Has tenido algún problema por haberte involucrado con una hija de Muggles?

—Mis padres no estaban muy felices —él explicó, encogiéndose ligeramente. —Pero lo superaron, aunque les tomó un tiempo. Ha habido alguno que otro comentario pero era de esperarse. Caballo del Rey a C3.

—Supongo que la fama de Granger ha ayudado un poco —él agregó como idea de último momento. —Siendo una heroína de guerra y todo eso.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir de golpe y su novia prácticamente saltó en la sala con una sonrisa brillante. —Draco —ella sonrió —¡Está nevando!

—Qué alegría —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, lanzándole una mirada poco impresionado. —¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Bueno, Amelia y yo vamos a ir a caminar al parque calle abajo —dijo ella con todo el entusiasmo de una niña embriagada en azúcar. —Y nos preguntábamos si ustedes podrían separarse de su pequeño juego para que nos acompañen.

—¿A jugar en la nieve? —él se burló con su sonrisa sarcástica, justo cuando Amelia se unía a la otra bruja en el marco de la puerta. —Creo que paso.

—Sí —Caleb estuvo de acuerdo, dándole a su prometida una mirada divertida. —Pero ustedes diviértanse.

—Vamos Caleb —Amelia se quejó como una niña. —Podríamos…

—No, está bien Amelia —interrumpió Hermione, mirándola de una manera maliciosa. —Está bien. Vamos al parque solas. Ya sabes, aunque ya esté oscuro afuera.

Draco le gruñó a su bruja y le hizo una sólida mueca. —Perra.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione no había dejado de sonreír desde que había entrado a la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa había trabajado su magia una vez más. Literalmente, por supuesto. El salón de baile había sido transformado en una maravillosa mezcla de una cueva de hielo y una gruta, completo con nieve tibia y hielo de múltiples sabores que podías arrancar para probar.

El abeto Noruego era fácilmente de casi diez metros de alto y salpicado con velas encantadas, adornos y canarios de plata que se deslizaban alrededor del árbol o se posaban en las ramas para cantar. Una sección del suelo se había convertido en una improvisada pista de hielo, con una fuente de animación en el centro, presentando una pareja de ángeles bailando el vals.

La pista de baile era una obra maestra de candelabros, instrumentos de cuerda y estatuas encantadas y relucientes de caballos blancos y ciervos que se mezclaban entre los bailarines, todos rodeados por un suelo lleno de humo.

Pero la parte favorita de Hermione de la sala era la sección más privada, esparcidos con sofás biplaza hechos de hielo de una temperatura agradable, bajo doseles de tela chispeante enlazadas con un muérdago que brillaba. Era tan sorprendente que ella casi lloró de alegría, pero se imaginó que era bastante posible que Draco la fuera a dejar por ser tan sentimental.

Amelia había estado bastante nerviosa por estar en una sala con tantas sangre puras y Hermione había estado feliz de hacerle compañía. Después de todo, ella había estado en la misma situación. Pero después de una hora de nada pero cumplidos sobre la elección involuntaria de un vestido esmeralda, había arrastrado a Caleb a la pista a pesar de sus protestas, dejando a la otra pareja a solas.

Habiéndose arreglado con su vestido azul marino favorito y de haber pasado más tiempo de lo que normalmente haría en su pelo y maquillaje, Hermione se sentía en verdad bastante hermosa, y al juzgar por las promesas obscenas de Draco de un "festival de toda una noche de sexo", él estaba de acuerdo.

Y él también lucía jodidamente delicioso.

Demasiada champagne mezclada con su habitual Ogden lo hizo ser un poco menos preocupado de mostrar su afecto en público. Aun así seguía siendo diez veces más distante que el mago promedio, pero ella había notado el toque sutil de su mano y los susurros delicados en su oído, evidentemente ajeno a que sus acciones estaban causando que su madre sonriera como un gato relleno de crema.

Tal vez era el casi escondite que los doseles proporcionaban, pero Draco y ella estaban sentados en uno de los sofás biplaza escarpados, el brazo de él estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura y el de ella sobre su rodilla mientras él murmuraba contra su cuello.

—Draco —ella exhaló, deteniendo sus labios en su garganta por un momento. —Basta, tu madre está mirando.

—Entonces debería aprender a no mirar.

—Lo digo en serio —ella suspiró, aunque su voz era más inconstante de lo que había esperado. —Es un poco desalentador tener a tu madre mirando mientras haces eso.

—Bien —él gruñó, dándole a su piel sensible un último mordisco lento antes de apartarse. —Pero esto no ha terminado.

—Espero que no —ella se sonrojó, encantándole en secreto que él siempre podía despertar un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. —Estás de bueno humor, esta noche.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno, no pensé que te gustaba Navidad —ella le recordó, pasando los dedos lentamente por su pierna.

—No me gusta —dijo él. —Pero aprecio una fiesta con bebidas gratis. Supongo que tú lo estás disfrutando con esa sonrisa enorme en tu rostro.

—Creo que es hermoso —le dijo en un tono suave. —Tu madre es una genia. Este lugar es como un cuento de hadas.

—Siempre la romántica —él le sonrió. —¿Sigues todavía firme en conseguirme un maldito regalo de Navidad?

—De hecho —ella se rió un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Ya elegí algo. Y si no te gusta entonces es tu propia culpa por ser un imbécil.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le dijo, dándole a su rodilla un pequeño apretón.

—No es sobre necesitar —ella frunció el ceño, tomándole la mano y pasando el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. —Es sobre querer, y yo quería conseguirte algo.

—¿Quieres escuchar lo que quiero? —él sonrió, inclinándose para acariciar su cuello.

—Tu madre está volviendo a mirar —ella advirtió.

—Voy a matar a esa mujer —él gruñó, lanzándole a la otra Malfoy una mirada de loco por si acaso. —¿Entonces, supongo que no me vas a decir qué es y tendré que esperar hasta el día de Navidad?

—Correcto —ella asintió.

—¿Entonces tú no me vas a molestar con preguntas sobre tu regalo? —él comentó con una voz burlona. —Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Me compraste algo? —ella preguntó, sus ojos agrandándose con deleite.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero no tenías que hacerlo…

—¿Cuál fue ese discurso aburrido que recién me diste sobre querer y necesitar? —él la detuvo con una ceja arqueada. —No te sorprendas tanto, Granger. No soy tan imbécil.

—Es que solo no esperaba nada —ella jadeó, apretando su mano un poco más.

—Lo sé —asintió, jalándola hacia él un poco más cerca. —Eso es lo que lo hace tan fácil. Aunque no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, mi madre me ayudó un poco.

—¿Y en verdad no me vas a decir qué es? —ella preguntó, sintiendo esa emoción familiar de Navidad quemando su estómago.

—Reglas son reglas —dijo él. —Pero sí tuve el presentimiento que tu curiosidad sería un problema.

—¿Me he vuelto tan predecible? —ella cuestionó con una pequeña mueca.

—Lejos de eso —Draco le aseguró con una risa ligera.

—Y me olvidé de agradecerte por haber invitado a Amelia y a Caleb el día de Navidad —dijo ella, sabiendo que probablemente lucía como una tonta cariñosa en ese momento. Pero, Merlín la ayudara, no podía evitarlo. —Yo quería, pero no estaba segura si estarías de acuerdo.

—No es gran cosa —él se encogió de hombros. —Es solo otro día ¿cierto? Además, son buena compañía.

—Lo sé —ella sonrió, mirando cómo dicha pareja se acercaba hacia ellos. —Y allí están.

—Oh por Dios —Amelia dijo con entusiasmo cuando Warrington y ella se sentaron enfrente de ellos. —¡Esta fiesta es asombrosa! ¡Bailé con una escultura de hielo y recién vimos que están haciendo paseos en carruajes alrededor de tus jardines!

—¿En serio? —Hermione se quedó sin aliento, dándole a Draco una ligera palmada en la pierna. —No me dijiste eso. ¿Podemos ir en uno?

—Ya he visto mis jardines muchas veces, gracias —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se puso seria. —Bueno —él gruñó sometido. —Pero lo dejaremos para más tarde porque ahora deben haber filas de personas.

—Está bien —ella asintió entusiasmada. —Voy al baño. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Dejó a los otros tres atrás y deambuló lentamente por la multitud, capturando la mirada de Narcissa por un segundo. La bruja elegante envolvió de inmediato a Hermione en un abrazo de bienvenida y ella notó el cariño genuino y el dulce perfume de la mujer mayor.

—He intentado encontrarte sola toda la noche —le dijo la rubia. —Pero puedo ver que la intención clara de mi hijo es de mantenerte para él mismo. ¿Supongo que las cosas están bien?

—Lo están —la Auror sonrió. —Y esta es una fiesta tan hermosa, Narcissa. Y gracias por permitirme invitar a Amelia y Caleb.

—Oh, Amelia es encantadora —dijo ella, ajustando su llamativo vestido negro. —Ella mencionó que los va a estar visitando el día de Navidad. ¿Supongo que Draco sigue siendo todo un cínico con el asunto de las fiestas?

—Él ha estado bien —Hermione se rio ligeramente. —Y en caso de que me olvide, gracias por ayudar a Draco a elegir un regalo. Sé que es probable que tuvieras que convencerlo.

—De ninguna manera —ella negó con la cabeza y con una mirada divertida. —De hecho, él vino a mí.

—¿En serio? —ella preguntó, sus ojos agrandándose un poco. —Estoy impresionada.

—Ya somos dos —ella confesó, mirando a su hijo con una mirada casi de orgullo antes de darle a la bruja una mirada aprobatoria. —Luces absolutamente hermosa esta noche, Hermione.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una expresión vergonzosa. —Creo que este vestido tiene el efecto deseado.

—No, no es el vestido —Narcissa le dijo con un tono de confianza. —Ya sabes, no hay nada más impresionante que la mirada de una mujer que está enamorada.

La respiración de Hermione se atoró en la garganta. Deja vù puede ser tan inconveniente a veces. —Yo,…—se le fue la voz, intentando sujetar las palabras fugaces. —Em… ¿qué?

—Perdón por ser tan atrevida —la otra bruja sonrió. —está en mi naturaleza.

—No, no es eso —ella intentó explicar, pero era demasiado difícil para formar una oración. —Yo solo…bueno, yo…

—Lo puedo ver desde el otro lado del salón —ella continuó, y luego una mirada de entendimiento cruzó por sus facciones. —Oh ¿lo malinterpreté?

—Eso creo —Hermione contestó, pero vaciló y se mordió el labio. —Es decir, no… no estoy segura.

—Lo siento, creo que saqué conclusiones precipitadas —la mujer se disculpó de nuevo, todavía sonriendo alegremente. —Voy a dejar el tema. ¿Adónde vas, querida?

—Solo al baño —ella contestó, todavía un poco sorprendida.

—Está justo afuera de las puertas principales —dijo Narcissa. —Y en verdad tendrías que ir en uno de los paseos en carruajes afuera. Los jardines lucen preciosos todo iluminado. Es muy romántico.

—Está bien —la joven bruja asintió. —¿Podría no mencionarle esta conversación a …?

—Mis labios están sellados —ella prometió, y Hermione se excusó.

Dos brujas en menos de una semana habían dicho la misma cosa.

La intuición de las mujeres era una mierda.

Ella nunca había necesitado ir al baño; solo quería una excusa para explorar el resto de los atributos de la fiesta. Sin embargo, ahora, estaba simplemente mirándose a sí misma en el espejo del baño, buscando por las señales que Amelia y Narcissa al parecer habían encontrado tan obvias.

Por lo que ella sabía, lucía exactamente la misma. Pero entonces ¿qué se suponía que tenía que estar mirando? No es como si fuera que un hada del amor viniera en tu sueño y tatuara un corazón en tu frente para que todo el mundo lo viera.

Pensó en todos esos tontos que decían "tú sabes cuando estás enamorada."

Patrañas. El amor era lejos el sentimiento más complejo. ¡Los científicos seguían intentando establecer si en realidad existía por todos los cielos! Para ella, el amor era como magia; había estado ajena a ello por años hasta un cierto punto en su vida, e incluso ahora la seguía desconcertando.

Se calmó al recordar que las mujeres eran muy susceptibles y sedientas para señalar cualquier cosa remotamente romántica, y el respiro de los incidentes oscuros con el caso ciertamente la había relajado más y la hacía feliz. Tal vez ellas simplemente estaban leyendo eso en sus rasgos.

Habiéndose convencido a sí misma que las otras dos brujas seguramente estaban delirando, ella decidió regresar con sus tres acompañantes y disfrutar del resto de la noche sin tensionarse sobre toda el concepto del amor. Dejó el baño y se estrelló directamente contra una pared carnosa que logró sujetarla antes de tropezarse.

—Blaise —ella jadeó mientras encontraba el equilibrio. —Lo siento, no estaba viendo donde iba.

—Está bien, Granger —él le aseguró, dándole a su forma un rápido recorrido con sus ojos ilegibles. —¿Todo está bien? Pareces un poco preocupada.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tensa. —No te había visto esta noche. ¿Recién llegaste?

—El trabajo ha estado agitado —contestó, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Draco está adentro?

—Sí —ella asintió. —Draco, Caleb, Amelia y yo estamos sentados junto al árbol si quieres unirte.

—Tal vez —él murmuró, y Hermione se sintió fruncir el ceño cuando una mirada extraña capturó sus facciones estrictas.

—¿Estás bien? —ella preguntó reticente, sintiéndose un poco extraña haciéndole la pregunta.

—Estoy bien —respondió él fríamente. —Solo un poco sorprendido que te la hayas arreglado para separarte de él.

Sus cejas se alzaron ante el comentario pero intentó no parecer ofendida. Después de todo era un Slytherin. Ellos eran conocidos por sus opiniones contundentes y sus comentarios maliciosos, y claramente Blaise no era una excepción.

—Creo que tendría algo que decir si le pidiera que viniera al baño —ella intentó sonar liviana y animada, pero no estaba segura si era convincente. —Ya está un poco ebrio.

—Ya veo —Blaise respondió lentamente, luciendo un poco más divertido. —A veces, Malfoy olvida su lugar.

Algo sonó en la cabeza de Hermione pero no sabía qué era. Todo lo que sabía era que no se sentía cómoda en el pasillo solitario con él y ella deseaba regresar al hermoso ambiente de la pista de baile.

—Bueno —ella suspiró, pasando junto a él. —Va a ser mejor que regrese a la fiesta.

Su mano acababa de cerrar la mano alrededor del picaporte cuando escuchó al mago volver hablar.

—Tu vestido —dijo él claramente, su voz tan crispada como el viento de diciembre afuera. —Muy impresionante, Señorita Granger.

Ella volvió a sentir esa pequeña punzada en el cerebro; como si alguien lo estuviera pinchando para llamar su atención a algo. Ladeó la cabeza por sobre su hombro para darle una sonrisa forzada y un gesto de despedida antes de abrir la puerta, esperando que sus acciones no parecieran tan apresuradas.

Ella dejó escapar una de esas respiraciones que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se tomó un momento para absorber el efecto calmante de la fiesta. Era como un suculento sedante, y se sintió rápidamente aliviada cuando regresó donde Draco estaba sentado solo, mirando a Amelia y a Caleb en la pista de baile.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —el rubio comentó mientras ella se sentaba junto a él —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, dándole un beso y saboreando el calor húmedo que él le ofreció. —Me encontré con Blaise.

—Ni siquiera estaba seguro si iba a aparecer —Draco comentó, mirándola de una manera escéptica. —¿Seguro que estás bien? Vi que mi madre te encontró; ¿te dijo algo estúpido?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa. —No, ella fue encantadora como siempre —le dijo. —En serio, estoy bien. ¿Podemos ir ahora al paseo de carruaje, por favor?

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo vacilante.

Y Narcissa había tenido razón. Con la oscuridad de la noche, los faroles brillaban y encendieron un camino para que lo siguiera el caballo blanco Shire, y absorbió los sublimes y escénicos terrenos mientras que Draco la llenaba con besos lujuriosos. Debería haber sido perfecto y, como había sido prometido, abrumadoramente romántico.

Pero su mente estaba lejos de estar abrumada.

Esa pequeña sensación molesta seguía allí; persistente e irritante. Pero ¿por qué?

.

(1)Un personaje de " _Un cuento de Navidad_ y _Los fantasmas de Scrooge_ " de Dickens

* * *

 **NdT : Sé que muchas de ustedes tienen sus teorías y me encanta escucharlas, especialmente la atención que le prestaron a la reacción de Crookshanks, ciertamente mis lectoras son muy perceptivas, y eso está más que bien… pero les aseguro que todavía quedan cosas por descubrir, por lo pronto vemos como en este capítulo entro un tema más fuerte y que había quedado un poco relegado con el avance del caso, no se olviden que esto es un Dramione, y si hay Dramione… hay amor… aunque estos testarudos no lo quieran reconocer :-D veremos cómo eso se sigue desarrollando.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y solo quiero contarles un dato curioso, acuérdense que este es el primer fic de Bex chan, y en sus notas de autora de este capítulo ya anuncia que va empezar con un nuevo fic que es nada más ni nada menos que "Isolation" uno de los fics en inglés más emblemáticos del Dramione… ¿quién lo diría, no? Bueno sólo quería señalar eso, que me pareció… curioso.**

 **Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, es lindo y dan mucho ánimo al leerlos y siempre estoy expectantes de ellos… así que malcríenme y denme muchas más jajaja…Gracias**

 **Que tengan una buena semana mi gente hermosa. Las mejores de las vibras. Un abrazote de oso para cada una de ustedes … Nos estamos leyendo prontito ;-)**


	28. Paraiso

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

 **N/A:** _ **Si por algún milagro Draco se pone a la venta, yo lo pido primero. Hasta entonces… nada me pertenece**_

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXVIII:**

 **Paraiso**

~.~

.

—Draco —ella le dio un codazo, empujando su hombro mientras él se acomodaba bajo las mantas. —Draco, despierta.

—¡Déjame! —él murmuró con una voz cargada de sueño.

—Es Navidad —ella le dijo, poniéndose de rodillas para empujarle la espalda de nuevo. —¡Levántate!

—Granger, no es siquiera pasadas las siete…

—Son las seis y media —dijo ella, balanceándose sobre la cama por un momento. —¡Levántate, Draco, por favor!

Él abrió un párpado con pesar. El entusiasmo de ella era prácticamente cegador, su rostro fresco con pasión inocente y enmarcado por sus rizos salvajes. Sus ojos dorados eran grandes y hermosos, rogándole que dejaran la comodidad de la cama.

—Granger —él comenzó lentamente. —No pude dormir hasta las tres de la mañana por ti y ese condenado gato. Tienes veintitrés años…

—Oh cállate —ella lo detuvo, envolviéndose en una de sus batas de seda y desparramando algunos besos tímidos sobre su rostro. —Voy a seguir molestándote hasta que te levantes, así que va a ser mejor que…

—¡Está bien! —él gruño, lanzando el edredón a un lado y arrojándole la almohada por si acaso. —Sabía que hoy serías un dolor en el culo.

—Vamos —ella le sonrió. —¿Te mataría tener un poco de espíritu navideño?

—No vale la pena —le dijo, poniéndose una camiseta holgada. —¿Y por qué exactamente estamos levantados tan temprano?

—Porque Harry y Ron van a enviar sus regalos pronto, —ella explicó mientras bajaban las escaleras. —Y me gusta estar despierta lo más que pueda para disfrutar el día de Navidad.

—Por supuesto que es así —él murmuró, rodando los ojos por enésima vez mientras miraba a su sala de estar, que parecía como si un tornado festivo lo hubiera devastado. —Te apuesto que Weasley te envió un mechón de su propio cabello o algo igual de perturbador.

—Basta —ella le advirtió, sofocando su diversión. —Hoy no vas a hacer comentarios derogatorios sobre mis amigos, Draco.

—Bien —él se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el sillón. —Esperaré a que Caleb llegue y lo haré cuando no estés escuchando.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —preguntó ella, ignorando su comentario. —Mi familia solía abrir los regalos primero.

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo él. —Me da lo mismo.

Hermione se puso a trabajar rápidamente en los regalos, dejando a propósito los de ella para él, y los de él para ella al último. Harry y Ginny le habían enviado su perfume favorito y un conjunto de suéteres encantadores, junto con un ultrasonido en movimiento de su bebé de cinco meses. De hecho, Draco dejó la sala cuando ella incurrió en una sesión de arrullos de niña intentando identificar cada extremidad y dígito del niño por nacer. Más inmortales Gryffindors. Genial.

Ron la había sorprendido con tres conjuntos sorprendentes de túnicas; uno de color borgoña, uno azul marino y otro negro que fue bordado con lirios de oro. Fue por más lejos lo más lindo que ella había recibido del pelirrojo, incluyendo el periodo en el que habían estado saliendo. Su novio actual había murmurado algo sobre "Comadreja" e "intentando impresionar", pero ella en verdad no lo había captado.

Draco había recibido todas las cosas predecibles que él le había dicho que recibiría; principalmente botellas de Ogden, túnicas costosas y artículos novedosos de Quidditch y similares. Narcissa se tomó el permiso de darles un juego de batas que hacían juego y que hizo que el rubio comenzara a despotricar una multitud de amenazas de muerte y maldiciones a la matriarca de los Malfoy.

Finalmente quedaron dos regalos, y ella sintió las ansiosas libélulas comenzando a revolotear en su estómago. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo mientras él descansaba en el sillón, todavía completamente indiferente ante todo el asunto. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose en privado si ella sería capaz de dejar el hábito.

—Ahora estoy nerviosa —ella confesó con una voz pequeña, y él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué demonios lo estarías? —inquirió él.

—Bueno —ella comenzó con una pequeña mueca. —¿Qué sucede si no te gusta lo que te regalé?

Su ceja se alzó un poco más en su frente y exhaló un largo suspiro. En un extraño momento de compasión, Draco se movió del sillón para sentarse en el suelo delante de ella, cruzándose de piernas y descansando los codos sobre las rodillas. Ella observó su rostro con esa fascinación siempre inquietante cuando los rasgos de él cambiaron lentamente en una expresión que ella raramente veía. Era casi indefensa, y seductoramente más suave. Aun así lograba mantener esa actitud distante. Imbécil.

—Mira —dijo él en voz baja, pasando una de sus manos sobre la de ella. —Creo que podemos decir con seguridad de que no voy a saltar alrededor de la sala como un Hufflepuff drogado, pero me conoces lo suficiente. Estoy seguro que elegiste bien.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro que obstruía su pecho y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Tenía razón; ella lo conocía. Y se sentía maravilloso.

—Está bien —ella asintió, colocando los regalos sobre sus respectivos regazos.

—¿Prefieres abrir el mío primero?

—No, —ella negó con la cabeza. —Ahora estoy más intrigada.

Dándole una sonrisa aprobatoria, él lentamente quitó el prístino del paquete y agrandó los ojos. Reconoció el objeto de inmediato pero no podía comprender como podía estar en sus manos. Había escuchado de él miles de veces por parte de su padre y una vez había visto una imagen, hace mucho tiempo. El objeto era del tamaño de su puño, hecho de oro escocés de Tyndrum, el más caro del mundo, por supuesto.

El Lema de los Malfoy estaba grabado en la parte superior, Planto Nex non Bellum, coronando el grabado encantado de una serpiente envuelta alrededor de una espada con el mango en forma de "M". Era la cresta original de su familia, preservada en una pequeña caja de cristal sobre una base de terciopelo de color verde. Y nadie lo había visto desde 1980. Desde la Primera Guerra Mágica.

—¿Cómo? —él dejó escapar, moviendo su mirada confundida hacia su bruja con aspecto de suficiencia. —El Ministerio lo destruyó cuando allanaron la Mansión…

—No fue destruida —ella contestó, su sonrisa ampliándose un poco cuando su desconcierto aumentó. —Solo había quedado guardado bajo llave…

—Pero, ¿cómo hiciste…?

—El Ministerio sigue siendo un poco corrupto, —ella contestó antes de que él pudiera terminar —conociendo a las personas adecuadas y todo eso. Además, tal vez un poco de soborno.

—Muy Slytherin de tu parte —él aprobó, volviendo a mirar su regalo. —No tengo idea de cómo lograste esto pero…

—Hay algo más, —le dijo ella, sacando un pequeño sobre en el fondo del paquete. —Sé que era probable que los fueras a conseguir de todas formas, así que tuve que comprobar que ya no los tuvieras, pero ese es un pase VIP para todos los partidos del próximo Mundial de Quidditch.

—Carajo —dijo él exhalando. —Hermione, esto es realmente costoso…

—No seas tonto —le dijo de forma convincente. —Quería darte…

—¿Qué es esto? —él cuestionó, apuntando una hoja de pergamino en el dorso del pase del torneo.

—Ese documento, —ella comenzó tímidamente, sus ojos brillando con una alegría mal disimulada —es prueba que tú, y todos los rastreadores de tu madre han sido completamente retirados.

—¿Todos? —él repitió, su mirada incrédula era tan halagadora que ella se sonrojó.

—Hasta el último —ella confirmó, inclinándose para robarle los labios y riéndose en su beso cuando él los succionó entusiasta.

—Buenas elecciones —él murmuró contra su boca mientras se apartaba. —Tu turno, Granger.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo y literalmente abriéndose camino con las uñas a través del papel de regalo, deteniéndose y dejando escapar un fuerte y desinhibido jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él le había dado. Ella había esperado años solo para mirar este objeto; hubiera dado cualquier cosa solo por tocarlo. Pero pensó que sería imposible.

" _Cuentos y Poemas Mágicos del Hechicero Errante"_ de Ariston Ganos.

—Draco —ella susurró, pasando los dedos cuidadosamente sobre el libro antiguo. —¿Este es…?

—Sí —él la interrumpió, luciendo extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Pe-pero —ella tartamudeó, temblando sin querer mientras acariciaba el nombre del autor. —Hay solo dieciocho copias en el mundo.

—Correcto —él asintió. —Abre la primera página, Granger.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y sintió que el corazón le estallaba.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó, casi dejando caer el texto. —¡Pero el solo firmó seis copias!

—Y ahora tienes una de ellas —él explicó, transfigurado mientras el rostro de ella casi brillaba de admiración. —Una cosa más, —dijo lentamente, moviendo un poco el libro así podía sacar la pequeña caja que había debajo. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y la abrió con manos temblorosas, sus rasgos grabados con felicidad mientras miraba el colgante que estaba adentro.

—Draco —ella susurró, sus labios se abrieron con asombro. La piedra con forma de nutria, descansando en una cadenita de plata, era de un color distintivo que le hacía cosquillas en el cerebro cuando se dio cuenta de que joya se trataba. —¿Esto es taaffeíta?

—Bien hecho —él sonrió, siempre impresionado por su conocimiento. La mujer era una enciclopedia ambulante.

—Pero es tan poco común —ella murmuró, dándole una mirada de puro encantamiento —y es una piedra Muggle.

—Lo sé —dijo él, acomodándose para estar un poco más cerca de ella.

—Pero debió haberte costado…

—Ahórratelo —él advirtió, notando nada menos lo asombrada y divina que estaba. —¿Entonces supongo que lo apruebas?

—No sé qué decir —ella contestó sin aliento, capturando su mirada con sus ojos vidriosos. —Te amo.

Ella podría decir honestamente que quería decirle que amaba los regalos, pero las palabras salieron bailando de su boca en contra de su consentimiento. Y ahora ya estaban afuera, deslizándose entre ellos como inocentes y fuertes golondrinas, y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Tuvo un segundo para notar su sorpresa antes de apartar la mirada de él, su expresión se tornó rápidamente aterrorizada y de humillación.

—Lo siento —ella balbuceó, una vez que su lengua recuperó el control. —No debería haber… no espero que tú… no quiero arruinar…

Él la tomó del rostro con sus manos sudorosas y la agració rápidamente con un beso que la consumió, fue lento y sublime. Esta era una nueva y exquisita sensación, mucho más deleitable y deliberada que los intercambios lujuriosos que lo habían procedido.

Ella sintió como él movió con cuidado los regalos a un lado, y la envolvió en sus brazos y los guió hacia el sofá. Con una ternura y cuidado que ella nunca pensó que su novio podía poseer, le sacó la ropa delicadamente como un adolescente drogado de amor arrancando los pétalos de una margarita.

Ella recordó el juego de "me quiere, no me quiere", y pensó que era el caso más atractivo de ironía que pudo haber imaginado.

Él rompió el beso para sacarse la camiseta, y ella liberó un suave jadeo entre sus labios rosas soñadores. —Caleb y Amelia…

—No estarán aquí dentro de unas horas —él murmuró, deslizándose suavemente dentro de ella para comenzar un ritmo perfecto y volver a robarle la boca.

Y fue lento y sensual, era más de la intimidad misma que esforzarse para llegar al clímax. Ella estaba perdida, pero este purgatorio era un paraíso. No tuvo idea de cuántas veces repitieron esta danza; todo lo que sabía era que duró por horas, y ni una vez sus cuerpos se separaron. Cadera con cadera. Pecho con pecho. Frente con frente.

Fue fluido y deliciosamente relajado; una niebla de formas melosas y sonidos mezclados. Fueron pintados con gemidos y susurros, salpicados de rocío salado y una mañana de navidad. Y cada brillo de un segundo era una tortura atesorada y un agotamiento eufórico que robó su escrúpulo y cordura. Sus nervios habían desaparecido, y todo lo que quedaba era claridad y una pasión adictiva.

Solo cuando se dieron cuenta que sus invitados estaban por llegar, dejaron el sofá. Draco la acunó fuertemente contra él mientras se dirigía hacia el baño mientras ella seguía débil y temblando de las horas de éxtasis. Él abrió la ducha e instaló a Hermione sobre sus pies inestables, mordisqueándole los hombros mientras el agua se llevaba sus capas brillantes de sudor.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —él murmuró sobre su oído, su voz ronca por el sexo.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Sí —decidió, tal vez para ella misma también. —Te amo.

Su agarre sobre ella se fortaleció y él suspiró contra su garganta. —No puedo…

—No tienes que hacerlo —ella murmuró, colocando la mano sobre la de él. —Como dijiste. Te conozco.

El resto de la ducha fue silenciosa, pero luego ella se dio cuenta que no necesitaba que él hiciera eco de sus sentimientos. Era lo suficientemente satisfactorio saber que ella los había aceptado por sí misma y que él no salió escapando con una cara de rechazo.

El resto de diciembre pasó con recuerdos ya vagos que probablemente causarían que ella sonriera por los próximos años, ayudados por la compañía de Amelia y Caleb. Y si bien Draco no había dicho nada más sobre su confesión, ella había notado algunas semi sonrisas y miradas desconocidas que habían provocado cosquillas en su pecho. Algo había cambiado, y se sentía simplemente mágico.

Y esa noche, él tal vez había murmurado las dos palabras elusivas sobre su cabello, ahogado bajo sus respiraciones somnolientas en las primeras horas del día después de navidad. Pero luego, tal vez no lo hizo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El Año Nuevo se presentó con una explosión de colores y un deslumbrante estruendo de aplausos en la Mansión, pero la realidad, inevitablemente, agarra su camino de vuelta. El Ministerio todavía estaba abrumado con adornos elegantes cuando ellos volvieron a trabajar el dos de enero y regresaron al caso.

Cuando Hermione dejó escapar su noveno suspiro melancólico en la última hora, él estuvo a punto de darle una paliza con uno de sus preciosos libros. Ya estaba por ser mediodía, y Draco se había instalado rápidamente de nuevo en su rutina de trabajo, pero los suspiros preocupados y gemidos de su novia lo estaban distrayendo, por no decir más.

—Bien —él dijo con desdén, bajando su pluma y aplacándola con una mirada fría. —¿Qué diablos te sucede?

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Has tenido esa cara toda la mañana —él señaló, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Hice algo que te molestó?

—Si hubieras hecho algo, ya lo sabrías —dijo ella con una sonrisa vacilante. —Simplemente tengo la tristeza de enero, Draco. Ya sabes, cuando pasa la navidad y todo comienza a volver a la normalidad.

Él rodó los ojos. —Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado —dijo arrastrando las palabras, reclinándose en la silla y descansando el mentón sobre su palma.

—Muchas personas lo tienen —ella razonó. —Ahora no hay nada que esperar por un tiempo. Creo que el cumpleaños de Ron es el próximo festejo y eso no es hasta marzo…

—Estás por tu cuenta con eso —le dijo él con un tono sarcástico. —Entonces, ¿vas a ser una perra miserable hasta marzo?

—Por supuesto que no —ella resopló, riéndose un poco a pesar de ella misma. —Normalmente dura un par de días. Solo ignórame. ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba enojada contigo? —hizo una pausa y le dio una mirada mesurada. —¿ _Has_ hecho algo?

—No que yo sepa —dijo él. —Más tarde voy a ir a lo de mi madre. Tal vez deberías invitar a Amelia o a Lunatica mientras no esté.

—Su nombre es Luna —lo regañó, tentada en darle otra diatriba sobre burlarse de sus amigos. —Y en realidad quiero trabajar un poco esta noche…

—¿Por tu cuenta? —pregunto él, evidentemente no satisfecho con el panorama. —No creo que…

—Soy una chica grande, Draco —la bruja le argumentó. —Estoy segura que estaré bien por algunas horas. Tú dijiste que tu casa era segura…

—Lo sé —él interrumpió, mirándola con ojos tormentosos. —Eres tú la del problema. Ustedes jodidos Gryffindors son masoquistas…

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Por supuesto que lo es —le dijo con un gesto despectivo. —Recuerda cuando estabas en Hogwarts, Granger. Tú y los gemelos imbéciles siempre se metían en problemas; corriendo de aquí para allá y siendo todos condenadamente _valientes_ y _nobles_. —espetó las palabras como si le quemaran la lengua y arrugó su rostro con desagrado. —Eres un maldito peligro en potencia…

—Bueno, tus días en Hogwarts fueron difícilmente sin incidentes, —ella contra atacó, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

—A diferencia de ti, Potter y Weasley —dijo él. —Yo en verdad no iba en busca de problemas…

—Voy a estar bien —ella finalizó, arrebatándole los registros de los Rastreadores de las manos. —En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Y soy una maldita Auror.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Y ¿le gusto el colgante? —pregunto Narcissa, tomando su té delante de su hijo.

—Tú sabes que sí —él se quejó. —Hablamos de todo esto en Año Nuevo.

—Lo sé —ella sonrió como una felina satisfecha. —Pero quizás ella estaba siendo educada…

—No se lo ha sacado desde que se lo regalé —él reveló con un suspiro aburrido. —¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que soy una genia —la rubia se jactó. —Y sabes que es verdad. Sé que tú buscaste la piedra Muggle y todo eso, pero yo soy la que tomó toda la responsabilidad de esculpirlo en su Patronus…

—Pensé que lo harías —él gruñó, sabiendo adónde esta conversación iba. El nuevo pasatiempo favorito de su madre era básicamente alabar a Hermione hasta que sus oídos sangraran. Después de semanas de practicar diferentes tácticas para acelerar los insistentes cumplidos de la mujer sobre su novia, había establecido que lo mejor que podía hacer era asentir y decir lo mínimo.

—Y todavía no puedo creer que ella haya logrado conseguir la cresta Malfoy, —ella continuó con una voz alegre. —Esta chica es estupenda…

—Así sigues diciendo…

—Y retirar el resto de nuestros Rastreadores fue tan considerado —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Lo sé —él murmuró, pero pudo sentir que algo le ardía en el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Sabes? —ella sonrió, observando a su hijo con una mirada enigmática. —Ella es tal vez la mejor cosa que te ha sucedido…

—Madre, —él la detuvo, y se dio cuenta que esa sensación abrasadora en su lengua era honestidad. Qué apropiado —ella me dijo que me ama.

Los ojos brillosos de Narcissa se agrandaron un poco más. —¡Lo sabía! —sonrió, pero vaciló cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo parecía cualquier cosa menos contento. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. —dijo él en voz baja, entrelazando sus dedos y bajando la cabeza. —No dije nada.

—¿No le dijiste lo mismo? —ella cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño cuando él negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no estoy en esas cursiladas —él replicó, odiando habérselo contado en primer lugar. Maldita sea esa basura de la lealtad familiar, que se vaya todo al demonio. Pero luego, tal vez él había estado planeando contarle desde el momento que él entró en su casa familiar. Merlín sabía que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—Pero sí la amas, —ella afirmó, aunque era de conocimiento común.

—¿Disculpa? —él farfulló.

—Oh por favor, Draco —la bruja astuta rodó los ojos, bajando su taza de té para darle toda su atención. —Tal vez tienes mucho talento en Oclumencia, pero a estas alturas deberías saber que puedo leerte como un libro…

—Patrañas…

—Entonces ¿no la amas? —ella replicó.

Y su silencio fue condenatorio. Como era la manera en que sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás y sus ojos se apartaron de ella, como si fuera un niño caprichoso que ha sido atrapado.

—Eso pensé —su madre sonrió triunfante. —¿Sabes? Tu padre me dijo que me amaba antes que yo se lo dijera a él…

—No soy como mi padre —él espetó, su tono amargo y cansino. —Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para entender todo esto.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —ella preguntó, su voz más suave que antes. —Sé que odiarás que diga esto; pero ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro…

—Bueno, hay muchos que no estarían de acuerdo contigo —él remarcó fríamente. —Como todos nuestros ancestros.

—Bueno, ellos están todos muertos —afirmó sin rodeos, agarrándolo con la guardia baja. —Y esas son tradiciones antiguas, Draco.

—Y muchas personas dirían que no la merezco después de todo lo que he hecho.

—¿Eres una de esas personas? —ella inquirió, haciendo una mueca cuando él se encogió lentamente de hombros, sin estar seguro. —Draco, si alguien merece ser feliz, ese eres tú.

—Eso es discutible —él contestó vagamente. —¿Puedo confiar en que no vas a charlar de esto con ninguna de tus amigas? Y ni si quiera pienses en elaborar malditas ideas para un boda de ficción, madre. Sé cómo tu loca cabecita funciona.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando Draco llegó a su casa después de las once, encontró a su bruja acurrucada en su sofá e inmersa en su trabajo, rodeada por una pequeña bandada de gorriones piando, producidos por un evidente hechizo Avis; un hábito molestoso que la ayudaba a concentrarse. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su pila de pergaminos que no escuchó el rugido de la chimenea y la entrada de su novio, lo que le permitió unos segundos en secreto solo para observarla.

En verdad podía decir que se sentía mejor con tan solo mirarla, y eso lo hizo sentirse cautelosamente contento.

—Hola —ella saludó, saliendo lentamente de su trance intelectual, moviendo su varita. — _Finite._ No tardaste mucho.

—Solo puedo soportar la compañía de mi madre por un rato en una sola sesión —él regañó, sentándose junto a ella y mirando sus notas. ¿Alguna suerte?

—No mucha —ella suspiró decepcionada. —Le pedí a Mafalda que me enviara los informes de los Rastreadores de hace un par de años atrás para ver si sucedió algo que pudiera catalizar o iniciar a alguien en comenzar un grupo anti Muggle.

—¿Y?

—Hay mucho por revisar —ella le dijo, apuntando a la montaña de papeles que él no había notado descansando en su mesa ratona. —Y hasta ahora, ni una maldita cosa.

—Aunque es una buena idea —él aprobó, dándole a su cadera un pequeño apretón.

—Ya veremos —ella murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso. —¿De qué hablaron con tu madre?

Su labio se torció.

—No mucho —respondió vagamente, escondiendo su entrecejo cuando recordó el tema de su conversación. —Solo lo usual. ¿Vas hacer tu entrenamiento de Auror mañana?

—Sí —ella lo agració con una rápida sonrisa. —Lo que significa que puedo descansar un poco más. No comienza hasta las diez.

—¿No vas a venir conmigo y trabajar en el caso?

—Tú tienes esa reunión con Mafalda a las ocho, —le recordó, sonriendo cuando él gruñó. —Así que pensé en continuar con estos antes de ir a entrenar. Pero en la cama.

—Me parece justo —él se encogió de hombros, capturando sus labios para un sabroso beso. —Bueno, no todos podemos darnos ese lujo, así que me voy a la cama. ¿Vienes?

—Voy a terminar los registros de febrero, —le dijo ella, haciendo un gesto a sus notas. —No me tomará mucho tiempo.

Él le dio a su boca otro rápido beso antes de desaparecer de la sala, dejando a su novia infinitamente estudiosa con sus artefactos. A pesar de ser el mes más corto del año, febrero probó ser un poco más largo de lo que ella esperaba, pero estaba determinada en completar su análisis del mes. Así que cuando se hizo casi la media noche y escuchó le chimenea rugir con un invitado, fue predecible que se sobresaltara.

—Blaise —jadeó una vez que había recuperado el aliento. Recordó su extraño intercambio con él en la Mansión y al instante se sintió incómoda en su presencia, especialmente cuando él la sometía a una de sus miradas vacantes y crípticas.

—Granger —él asintió después de un silencio curioso. —¿Malfoy está despierto?

—No —ella contestó dócilmente, poniéndose nerviosa un mechón detrás de su oreja —Draco tiene una reunión temprano, así que se fue a dormir…

—¿Sin ti? —él cuestionó, arqueando una ceja. —¿Problemas en el paraíso, Granger?

—Estoy trabajando —dijo ella con firmeza, haciéndosele difícil mantener el contacto visual. —Y Draco tiene una reunión en la mañana.

—Ya veo —él sonrió, acercándose unos pasos. —Así que supongo que todo va sobre ruedas.

—¿Hay algo que querías, Blaise? —ella cuestionó fuertemente, levantándose del sofá para no sentirse tan vulnerable. —Voy a ir a dormir dentro de un rato.

—Bueno, quería hablar con Draco —dijo el mago. —Pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo contigo.

—Le pasaré el mensaje —ella murmuró, analizando las líneas oscuras de su rostro. —¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Solo hazle saber que he organizado un partido de Quidditch para este sábado —le dijo a la bruja. —Es a las cinco en Kent; él conoce el lugar.

—Está bien —ella asintió, cambiando de paso sobre sus pies. —Buenas noches, Blaise…

—Estás muy ansiosa por deshacerte de mí —él comentó, su tono vacío mientras daba otro paso hacia ella, quedándose a un metro de ella. —¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger?

—¿Por qué me pondrías nerviosa? —ella contestó, cruzándose de brazos con confianza sobre su pecho y negándose a mover. —Simplemente estoy cansada y me gustaría ir a la cama.

—Te refieres a ir con Malfoy —él corrigió, dándole otra larga mirada antes de girar y regresar a la chimenea. —Muy bien. Ciao, Granger.

Ella no contestó; solo permaneció resuelta mientras él se desvanecía detrás del velo de color verde. Una vez que el estruendo se detuvo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y colapsó en el sofá, mirando alrededor mientras intentaba darle sentido a lo que sintió. Estaba temblando un poco, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

Se sintió como uno de esos ratones que habían sido abandonados después de que el gato negro se había aburrido de jugar con ellos.

Arrinconada, atacada y arrojada a un lado para recuperarse.

Sus ojos se posaron en la chimenea y se frotó los brazos para calmar los escalofríos que sentía sobre su piel. Volvió a recordar la conversación en la Mansión y solo intentaba averiguar qué era exactamente lo que la había perturbado tanto. Cuando recordó los dos encuentros en su cabeza, no pudo elegir algo especifico que fuera inusual; solo sabía que no le gustó. En absoluto. Algunas de las palabras que él había dicho le habían sonado fuerte y algo inquietante en su cabeza, pero no podía captar la relevancia, y era frustrante y desconcertante a la vez.

De pronto se sintió muy sola y expuesta, desesperada por la comodidad de otra presencia. Volviendo a levantarse en sus pies inestables, ya no tenía el apoyo de la adrenalina ni el orgullo, luchó para subir las escaleras, tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Sintió como si estuviera siendo observada y miró a su alrededor sospechosamente antes de meterse en el dormitorio. Se desvistió tan rápido como pudo, sintiéndose extremadamente desnuda antes de meterse bajo las mantas seguras. Se acurrucó tan cerca de Draco como pudo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él se giró por instinto, para envolver un brazo alrededor de ella.

Su respiración era un poco superficial mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Lo escuchó bostezar un poco dormido y apretó un poco más el brazo.

—-Estás temblando, Granger —él murmuró con una voz rasposa contra su frente.

Ella pensó en decirle. Confesándole que su mejor amigo la había petrificado. Y cuando él preguntara cómo, ¿qué podía decir? Que Blaise había pasado y fue… ¿él mismo? ¿Su manera arrogante y sarcástica? Tal vez los eventos de las últimas semanas simplemente la habían puesto los nervios de punta. La paranoia era ciertamente verosímil. ¿En verdad debería estar tan sorprendida que un Slytherin la asustara? Eso hubiera sido esperado y común en Hogwarts.

—Solo tengo frío —ella susurró, inclinando la cabeza para besar su barbilla. —¿Te desperté?

—Está bien —él exhaló, acomodándose con ella en una mejor posición. —¿Escuché algo abajo, hace un rato?

—Vino Blaise —ella frunció el ceño en secreto. —Organizó un partido de Quidditch…

—Dime en la mañana —él gruñó, ahogando un bostezo. —Deja de temblar, Granger. Tengo que dormir un poco.

—Lo siento —dijo la bruja, tensando los músculos para quedarse quieta. —¿Draco?

—¿Hm?

—Te amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción y miró hacia abajo, siendo capaz de solo distinguir las sombras tenues de su pelo enredado. Ondulaba mientras su respiración jugaba con sus mechones, y pensó que era raro cómo los movimientos eran de alguna manera hipnotizante. Era curioso cómo esas dos palabras cambiaban de inmediato la atmosfera de una habitación; como si fueran más un encantamiento que una declaración. Solo tres pequeñas silabas.

 _Te-a-mo._

—Lo sé —dijo él finalmente, no estando seguro qué otra cosa podía decir en verdad. Ladeó la cabeza para darle un beso a la punta de su nariz, algo que había visto que hacían muchas parejas y siempre creyó que era estúpido. —Duerme —le dijo a su bruja.

Pero ella ya se había quedado dormida.

La seguridad tenía ese efecto sedante en las personas. Especialmente cuando tienes un bajón de adrenalina.

Pero la seguridad era algo temporario.

.

* * *

.

 **NdT: Holaaaaa… ¿cómo andan después de tanto tiempo? No me canso de pedir disculpas por el tiempo transcurrido, pero créanme que la vida real viene a darte algunas cachetadas de vez en cuando y cuesta volver a tomar las riendas, estoy segura que mucho de ustedes comprenderán… y al ser este y ustedes mi gran refugio, vamos a pelearla hasta el final… ustedes son muy importantes para mí.**

 **Y bueno ¿qué me dicen del capítulo? Que lindos regalos y que tan significativos, y todas las sensaciones que causó en ellos… ella tan Hermione, y Draco… tan… Draco, éste platinado es duro, pero ya se va ir ablandando, pero si no no sería Draco :-)**

 **Por lo pronto, lo poco que puedo decir es que la última oración lo dice todo…** _ **"La seguridad es algo temporario"**_ **… así que prepárense para lo que viene.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, no estamos viendo como siempre ya sea en fanfiction o en los grupos de face,** **gracias por la paciencia en todo**

 **Que tengan una excelente semana. Besos.**


	29. Tormenta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXIX:**

 **Tormenta**

.

Fueron los deliciosos pequeños besos sobre su abdomen que la despertaron lentamente el martes. Un bostezo se escapó de su boca mientras levantaba con cansancio la cabeza para encontrar a Draco salpicando lánguidos besos sobre su estómago. Ella suspiró con una sonrisa y pasó los dedos por su melena platinada, ganándose un gruñido ronco de aprobación

—Era hora de que te despertaras —dijo él, descansando la barbilla sobre sus costillas. —Tienes los patrones de sueño más extraños, mujer.

Ella se rió y el movimiento causó que su cabeza se balanceara sobre ella y parpadeó haciendo desaparecer el resto de su sueño. —Estás vestido —comentó mientras sus ojos se ajustaban —¿Qué hora es?

—Ocho menos veinte —le dijo, enderezando la espalda y dejando la cama. —Me voy a trabajar en un minuto.

—¿Así que me despertaste sin querer tener sexo? —ella alzó una ceja mientras él comenzaba a juntar sus cosas. —Eso es un poco cruel. Y una novedad de tu parte.

—Si hubiera querido despertarte para un polvo, mi cabeza hubiera estado un poco más debajo de ahí —él sonrió, tomando su varita del lado de su cama. —Te desperté así podías realmente trabajar un poco y no quedarte tirada en la cama toda la mañana.

—¡Iba a comenzar a las ocho y media! —ella se defendió, corriéndose el pelo enredado de su rostro y sentándose para mirarlo. —No he dormido lo suficiente…

—Bueno, _yo_ hubiera estado bien si no me hubieras despertado —él murmuró. —Entonces, ¿qué quería Blaise?

Ella se encogió ante el nombre pero él pareció no notarlo. —Algo sobre Quidditch en Kent —se encogió de hombros, mirando su regazo. —Creo que dijo a la cinco el sábado, pero lo tendrás que confirmar con él.

Él se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad. —Anoche estabas un poco extraña —comentó acercándose a ella.

—Creo que Blaise me asustó cuando vino —le dijo rápidamente —Ven aquí. Déjame hacerte la corbata.

—¿Estás segura? —él cuestionó, inclinándose un poco así ella podía atar la delgada tela. —¿Él dijo algo?

—Bueno, —ella comenzó, humedeciéndose los labios mientras pasaba la mano por su cuello —de hecho…

—Me lo imaginé —él rodó los ojos, luciendo más que nada divertido. —No dejes que eso te moleste, Granger. Su sentido del humor es un poco difícil de lidiar, pero lo harás. Es simplemente su forma de ser. No lo hace con mala intención.

—Está bien —dijo ella en voz baja, sopesando las palabras en su cabeza. Tal vez Blaise, solo disfrutaba jugar con la mente de las personas. Su novio era bastante aficionado a eso también, ahora que lo pensaba. —Tienes razón —exhaló, dándole una sonrisa tímida. —Creo que solo estoy demasiado cansada para realmente lidiar con él.

—Te acostumbrarás —él prometió, robándole otro rápido beso. —¿Quieres que hable con él? ¿Que se calme un poco?

 _«_ _¿En qué manera eso beneficiaría la situación?_ _»_

—No, está bien —ella negó con la cabeza, tomando su rostro para darle otro beso. —Todavía no estoy del todo acostumbrada a los chicos Slytherins. Deberías ir a trabajar, Draco.

—Bueno —él asintió, poniéndose de pie para dejar la habitación. —Te veo luego.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El viernes por la noche, Hermione estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras que las oraciones en la página se estaban poniendo borrosas. Castor y Jason estaban ahora practicando la Ocultación y el Disfrazarse, elementos en los cuales todos los Aurores habían estado de acuerdo que Neville y ella sobresalían. Como resultado, ella había estado haciendo malabares con el entrenamiento de Aurores y su trabajo en el caso lo mejor que podía, pero le había comenzado a afectar negativamente.

Se había quedado en el Ministerio hasta la seis en los últimos tres días y luego trabajaba en las notas de Draco sobre el caso en las noches. Combinado eso con su incapacidad de resistirse a los encantamientos de su novio y su libido insaciable, y era una bruja cansada quien probablemente había logrado dormir solo siete horas en las últimas dos noches.

Sus párpados se caían de nuevo…

—Hermione, —su voz masculina persuadió su atención —tal vez deberías dejar ahora…

—No, —ella argumentó, frotándose los ojos con la punta de los dedos. Estaba apoyada en él, las notas descansando en su regazo. —Tengo que terminar con estos antes de mañana, así puedo enviárselas a Harry…

—Ni siquiera los estás leyendo apropiadamente —él razonó, moviéndose para apartar el trabajo. —Tienes que descansar…

—No, —ella lo volvió a detener, alejando sus manos de los pergaminos. —Puedo descansar mañana…

—Estás siendo ridícula…

—Estoy siendo profesional —ella contraatacó, pero su tono era delicado. —Solo dame algunos minutos más.

Él contempló la idea de discutir con ella, pero nunca era divertido ni prudente cuando su bruja estaba agotada e irritable. De todas maneras, no importó, ya que después de un tiempo ella cayó en peso muerto sobre él, deslizándose lentamente hacia su regazo.

La televisión estaba prendida y él estaba reticentemente interesado en un debate político a última hora en " _Question Time"_. Algo sobre Conservadores y Demócratas Liberales, pero era bastante divertido ver a los encopetados peleándose. Estaba pasando los dedos distraídos por el pelo de Hermione, habiéndola maniobrado cómodamente sobre sus piernas, cuando la chimenea rugió y Blaise entró a su sala de estar.

—Silencio —Draco exigió, mirando abajo para asegurarse de que ella seguía dormida. Su estoicismo se despertó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lucir indiferente, pero era bastante difícil con ella durmiendo en sus piernas. Recordó entonces que ella solo estaba vestida con su pijama y una de sus muy delgadas batas de seda, y algo instintivo lo sacudió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?

—¿Tan tarde? —se mofó su amigo, mirando el televisor con sospecha. —Ni siquiera es medianoche.

—Día largo —él explicó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Blaise alzó una ceja. —¿Qué?

—Bueno,si te ves muy cómodo —él reprendió, su tono de voz arrogante y divertido. —La vida doméstica te sienta bien,Malfoy…

—Basta —él murmuró, lanzándole al otro mago una mirada de advertencia. —Estoy demasiado cansado para bromear contigo esta noche…

—Lo digo en serio —él continuó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Nunca pensé que vería este lado tuyo…

—Vas a ver mi lado cabreado si continuas —él amenazó, manteniendo su tono bajo. —Si en verdad quieres hablar de mi mierda personal, lo vamos hacer con un poco de whisky de fuego en un bar…

—Cálmate, Malfoy —él aconsejó, sus ojos posándose en la bruja que dormía por un momento. —Está profundamente dormida.

—Tuvo una semana ocupada —dijo Draco, moviéndose cuando ella dejó escapar un suave bostezo. — ¿Estás aquí por una visita de cortesía, o qué?

—Vine para saber si vas a venir mañana —dijo él lentamente, haciendo una pausa cuando pareció considerar algo. —¿Ella no te dijo que vine el lunes?

—Sí, lo hizo —Draco asintió. —No tuve tiempo de contestarte pero estaré allí. Granger dijo que le dijiste a la cinco en Kent, así que supongo que es el viejo campo de Brunway, ¿no?

—Correcto —él confirmó, volviendo a mirar a Hermione cuando ella se acurrucó más a su rubio amigo. —Ella parecía estar un poco nerviosa el lunes.

—Probablemente le diste un susto cuando viniste tan tarde —Draco murmuró. —Difícilmente eres el cabrón más bueno para dejarse caer de la chimenea a la medianoche…

—Bueno, tú tampoco eres exactamente un Hufflepuff —Blaise sonrió, mirando a Malfoy detenidamente. —Y ella te está follando…

—Baja la voz—él se quejó cuando su novia se movió. —¿Hay algo más?

—Bueno, pensé que podíamos tomar un trago y charlar —dijo Blaise, sus ojos bristes parpadeando como hollín arremolinado. —Ya sabes, como solíamos hacer, cuando tenías una vida social…

—Vete a la mierda…

—Pero puedo ver que estás ocupado —terminó Blaise, señalando a la bruja dormitando. —Otra vez.

—Un trago y una charla —él repitió, exhalando mientras meditaba las palabras. —Está bien. Solo dame dos minutos para llevarla a la cama…

—No, mejor no —decidió Blaise, negando con la cabeza lentamente. —Luces como la mierda. Lo podemos hacer después del juego de mañana.

—Eso suena más apropiado —Draco estuvo de acuerdo. —Te veo mañana entonces.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —él suspiró, mirando al dúo por última vez antes de desvanecerse en la chimenea. El rugido de despedida de la Red Flú despertó a Hermione con un sobresalto y se levantó de su regazo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se quejó, mirando aturdida alrededor de la sala.

—Blaise acaba de irse —él murmuró contra su pelo. —Vamos. Tienes que dormir…

—Pero no terminé…

—Cállate —él le frunció el ceño, moviendo a ambos fuera del sillón. La agarró de las piernas cuando ella casi se tropezó en el suelo y le dio una mirada de desaprobación cuando se acurrucó sobre su pecho. —Ves, —dijo, subiendo las escaleras —¿no crees que es un poco patético que tenga que llevarte a la cama?

—Eres tan tibio —él escuchó que ella susurró, y no estaba seguro si ella estaba demasiado cansada para escucharlo o si solo había elegido ignorar su comentario.

Así que la colocó bajo las mantas, murmurando una serie de insultos cuando Crookshanks decidió meterse bajo sus pies. Él tuvo la intención de lanzarle al gato desaliñado una mirada de odio y depositarlo afuera, pero en cambio lo acarició de manera rara y observó cómo se estiraba a los pies de la cama. Él se sacó la ropa, quedándose en sus habituales bóxers, se deslizó junto a ella y sonrió cuando al instante ella buscó su calor en su sueño y se presionó contra él.

Amaba que su instinto fuera alcanzarlo.

Sí. Amaba.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Esa noche rugió con una de esas tormentas sin la visualización de fragmentos de relámpagos. La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana con un fuerte staccato, y el trueno sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ecos detrás. El caos de afuera la hizo entrar en un sueño irregular y sus constantes movimiento la separaron de Draco en la cama.

Pudo haber sido la falta de calidez o un particular trueno fuerte que la sobresaltó, y estrelló su rostro contra la almohada por la frustración. Su frente estaba pegajosa por el sudor y su respiración era errática, causado por las pesadillas inducidas por la tormenta que destellaban detrás de sus párpados. Ella nunca podía recordar sus sueños, pero los susurros de este eran fuertes.

Ella recordó la sangre. Los gritos. Los ojos y las manos.

Entonces lo escuchó.

El sonido familiar de Crookshanks siseando; espetando a lo bajo y a la defensiva.

Se dio vuelta, su mirada cayendo en el rincón del dormitorio y abriendose por el pánico. Sus ojos de color miel abrumados estaban teniendo problemas para ajustarse a la escasa iluminación e intentando de comprender las líneas y formas oscuras, pero no había ninguna duda con lo que había en su línea de visión.

La sombra era humana.

Ella pudo _sentir_ su respiración. Observando.

Nada definido ni distintivo. Solo una masa oscura. Un bloque sólido humanoide que no debería estar ahí.

Ella se quedó hecha una piedra, tenía una fijación en eso mientras que el miedo intentaba aferrarse a su consciencia.

Se movió; no más de un centímetro, y otro gruñido felino la hizo entrar en acción. Apartó su enfoque aterrado para buscar con torpeza su varita bajo la almohada.

— _¡Lumos! —_ gritó una vez que sus dedos tocaron la madera de vid, girándola para dirigir la luz donde la forma negra había estado.

Jadeó cuando no encontró nada más que aire.

Sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, buscando por cualquier cosa que luciera perturbante. Apenas escuchó la queja de Draco que se despertaba, ya sea por su grito o por la luz. Ella ahora estaba de rodillas en el colchón, revisando cada centímetro del espacio, sus ojos regresando siempre al rincón.

Su novio estaba juntando sus sentidos cuando ella saltó de la cama y abrió de golpe las puertas del placard, metiendo su varita acusatoria con una mano temblorosa.

—Granger —él murmuró, frotándose los ojos con cansancio y confusión. —¿Qué carajo…?

—¡Había alguien aquí! —ella exclamó, haciéndose camino alrededor del dormitorio con su brazo estirado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —él gruñó, observándola de cerca mientras ella marchaba alrededor de la habitación.

—Había alguien aquí, —ella repitió, esta vez más lento. —Había alguien en tu dormitorio…

—¿Qué?

—¡Los vi! —ella proclamó, apuntando el rincón con su varita. —¡Ahí! ¡Vi alguien ahí! ¡Hace un segundo!

—Eso es imposible —él le aseguró con confianza, pero ella no aceptaba nada de eso. —Mis Escudos Protectores son impenetrables…

—¡Bueno, es evidente que no! —ella gritó, ahora casi histérica.

Él le estuvo a punto de insistir de que regresara a la cama y repetir su garantía de que su casa era segura, pero sintió algo. Nada en concreto o particularmente desconcertante; algo se sentía simplemente fuera de lugar. Era como regresar a casa del trabajo y encontrar tu asiento ya tibio.

Se incorporó y agarró su varita para iluminar la habitación, examinando los alrededores con un ojo crítico, pero todo estaba en su respectivo lugar; todo estaba perfecto. Si no hubiera sido por los movimientos desenfrenados lanzando sombras enojadas contra las paredes, nada hubiera llamado su atención más de lo habitual.

Aparte, sus escudos eran inmaculados y virtualmente irrompibles. No había manera. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su novia para saber que su imaginación era oportuna y usualmente inapropiada.

—¡Granger! —la llamó cuando se movió para dejar la habitación. —¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a revisar tu casa —ella contestó, lanzándole una mirada impaciente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —él cuestionó, arrojando las sábanas a un lado y bloqueando su salida. —¿Qué es lo que en verdad viste?

—¡Vi a una persona! —le dijo ella, intentando empujarlo a un lado. —¡En ese rincón! ¡Parado allí y mirándonos dormir! ¡Eso es lo que jodidamente vi!

—Cálmate —él advirtió, agarrándola de los hombros. —Tienes que ser más específica…

—¡Estoy siendo lo más especifica que puedo! —ella contra atacó, fallando en apartarlo. —Tuve una pesadilla, me desperté y había alguien en la habitación…

—Tuviste una pesadilla —él repitió, mirándola de manera escéptica. Sí, él estaba seguro que ahora era su imaginación. El sentido común solía ser el factor decisivo para él.

—No me mires así —ella apuntó el dedo en su rostro. —¡Sé cómo eso suena pero Crookshanks también lo vio! Él le estaba siseando a alguien.

Draco vislumbró al gato por sobre el hombro de ella y frunció el ceño. Su mascota fiel estaba en verdad actuando extraño, olfateando dicho rincón y haciendo ruidos bajos sospechosos, pero era difícilmente importante. La mitad kneazle hacía cosas constantemente que él nunca entendería.

—Él le pudo haber siseado a cualquier cosa —él razonó, sosteniéndola firmemente por los hombros cuando ella volvió a luchar. —Tuviste una pesadilla y…

—No me estás escuchando —ella se quejó, negando con la cabeza, agitada. — _Sé_ que había alguien aquí…

—No voy a escuchar porque es tu imaginación —él dijo entre dientes, molesto por su sueño perturbado. —Es tarde y estoy cansado.

—Solo quiero ir a revisar…

—Está bien —él espetó, y un ola de intolerancia cansina robó su tono. —Iré a echar un vistazo rápido pero luego regresamos a dormir. Solo quédate aquí…

—Pero…

—Quédate aquí —él espetó, empujándola hacia la cama antes de salir de la habitación. Iluminando su camino con su varita, fue a cada habitación de su casa y no vio nada fuera de lo común. Después de revisar por veinte minutos, regresó para encontrarla sentada en la cama nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

—¿Y?

—Nada —él dijo simplemente, liberando el resplandor de su varita. —No había nada…

—Sé lo que estás pensando —ella murmuró cuando él se metió bajo las sabanas. —Pero te juro que había alguien allí…

—Suficiente —le dijo bruscamente. —Son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy jodidamente agotado…

—Lo juro, Draco…

—Solo ve a dormir.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco se despertó solo tarde a la mañana, y el lado de ella de la cama estaba frío. Él miró el espacio vacío frunciendo el ceño, pero los recuerdos fracturados de la noche anterior habían regresado a él lentamente. Su pánico inundó su cerebro; sus reclamos de un intruso sonaban fuertes en sus oídos. Y luego recordó que él la había regañado, y se dio cuenta porque ella estaba ausente.

 _«_ _Estupendo_ _…»_

Bueno, él no se iba a disculpar. Sus reclamos no habían tenido fundamento y él había estado cansado como el demonio. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba?

Después de una ducha rápida, se puso ropa casual y bajó las escaleras, encontrándola en el sillón con sus líneas de estrés que estropeaban sus rasgos mientras estudiaba sus notas. Su rostro estaba arrugado debido a la concentración y a la fatiga, y la punta de su pelo seguía húmedo de la ducha que se había tomado, el agua filtrándose por su suéter azul y sus vaqueros.

Ella levanto la mirada cuando él dio otro paso en la sala y sus cejas se juntaron mostrando aversión. Con un gruñido desafiante, regresó directamente a su trabajo, causando que su mandíbula diera un tirón.

—Me estás ignorando —él remarcó, cruzándose de brazos y ampliando su postura. —¿No crees que eso es un poco inmaduro?

—Noup —ella se burló, pasando una página bruscamente. —En este momento no quiero hablar contigo, así que no lo voy hacer.

—Bueno, eso es simplemente estúpido —dijo él, cruzando la sala para sentarse en el sillón opuesto. —Pensé que ustedes los Gryffindors estaban destinado a tener un poco de coraje…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso —ella replicó rápidamente, abandonando su plan en darle el tratamiento de silencio por un momento. —Fuiste un bastardo anoche…

—Y tú fuiste un dolor en el culo —él contra atacó. —Reaccionaste por un mal sueño…

—No fue un sueño —dijo ella enérgicamente, pasando las manos furiosas por su pelo. —Sé lo que vi…

—¡Pues venga! —él regañó, mostrando los dientes y decidiendo que ya estaba harto del tema. —¡Entonces dime exactamente lo que viste, Granger! ¿Cómo lucían? ¿Qué ropa estaban llevando?

—No pude ver —ella confesó con una voz dócil. —Estaba oscuro…

—Mira —él exhaló. —Sé que las cosas han estado jodidas últimamente y puedo entender que pudiste haber _pensado_ que viste algo…

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, Draco…

—Pero los escudos de mi casa son completamente estables —él continuó, esforzándose para mantener la compostura. —No había nadie en el dormitorio…

—Estás equivocado —ella le dijo terminantemente. —Y en la manera que lo ignoraste anoche estuvo fuera de lugar…

Él suspiro. —Y me disculparé por eso. —le ofreció reticente —si tú te disculpas por exagerar.

La mirada de ofendida y sorpresa que cruzó el rostro de ella hizo que se arrepintiera de sus palabras de inmediato. —Vete al diablo, Draco —dijo, con una voz tan fría como el invierno. —Sé lo que vi.

—Bien —él gruñó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. —Entonces ignórame lo que quieras. De todas maneras, será bueno tomar un descanso de tu voz.

Pudo haber sido un ataque infantil, pero lo hizo sentir mejor.

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras pero se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua. Por primera vez desde la noche anterior, se cuestionaba a sí misma, y luego su mente la llevó al azar a pensar en Blaise. Draco tenía razón; sus escudos eran ingeniosos. Un puñado de personas podían atravesarlos sin su permiso mágico, y Blaise era una de esas personas.

Había estado tan oscuro, pero ella había sentido un momento de reconocimiento entre el miedo y la alarma. La idea la golpeó como el relámpago ausente de la noche anterior pero rápidamente lo apartó.

No.

Blaise podría llegar a ser un poco extraño y espeluznante, pero no era un merodeador nocturno con una habilidad especial para el voyerismo. Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas otra vez; Draco le había advertido sobre eso. Pero ese malestar acosaba su mente, e intentó recordar lo que él le había dicho para comenzar las sensaciones pocas gratas en su cabeza.

Simplemente había…algo que no estaba bien con el amigo de su novio. Algo que hacía que ella tuviera ganas de evitarlo y mantenerlo a una distancia segura, lo que le recordaba extrañamente en como ella había considerado a Snape. Pero luego, él había resultado ser bueno al final.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

La atmosfera en la casa de cuatro plantas de Draco estuvo helada en el mejor de los casos por las próximas horas, con apenas algunas palabras intercambiadas ente la pareja. Draco sofocó sus comentarios mordaces con un poco de esfuerzo, mientras que Hermione solo se enterró en su trabajo con un algunas reflexiones privadas y preocupantes sobre Blaise.

Después de las cuatro, el rubio bajó las escaleras en su equipo de Quidditch, una vista que casi causó que la resolución de la bruja se desmoronara. Ya había establecido hace mucho que tenía un fetichismo saludable por un mago en uniforme de Quidditch, era bastante evidente por sus romances en el pasado. Viktor, Ron, Cormac; pero Draco sin dudas lo llevaba mucho mejor.

—Me voy —él murmuró, mirándola de manera casual. —Espero que tu actitud haya prosperado para cuando regrese a casa…

—Draco —ella lo detuvo con un tono sorprendentemente suave, e hizo una pausa para humedecer sus labios mientras las palabras salían de su boca. —¿Qué tan bien conoces a Blaise?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Confías en él? —ella cambió la pregunta, arrepintiéndose de su decisión de poner voz a sus pensamientos. En verdad que tenía dominar su lengua.

—Por supuesto —él frunció el ceño, mirándola con cautela. —¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso?

—No confío en él —ella murmuró débilmente, ganándose un resoplido de desaprobación.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras —dijo él, moviendo la escoba entre sus manos. —¿Adónde quieres llegar, Granger?

—Es que algunas cosas que él ha dicho —ella murmuró, apartando la mirada de él. Sabía que estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos pero no se podía detener. —So-solo me hizo pensar…

—Te dije… —él suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz —que no significa nada…

—Tal vez —ella lo interrumpió, ahora sus palabras saliendo torpemente de su boca peligrosamente. —Pero…pero todo lo que ha sucedido… que pasa si…

Ella dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente terminó por ella, y la oración incompleta quedó en el aire entre ellos como un augurio estático. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él estaba decorada con remolinos oscuros e implacables y la de ella redonda como avellanas indecisas. Las implicaciones retumbaron entre ellos, pero había un entendimiento sin decirlo que si dejaba que las palabras mermaran en silencio, sería olvidado.

Y olvidar sonaba a una buena idea.

Ella exhaló y decidió que ya había discutido lo suficiente con Draco por un día, y parecía tonto contrariar su temperamento cuando ni siquiera ella entendía lo que estaba intentando decir. Cerró los ojos y caminó lentamente hacia él, la mano temblaba un poco cuando acarició su mejilla.

—Nada, —ella susurró, sus ojos tristes y mostrando arrepentimiento. —Solo ten cuidado.

Él frunció el ceño cuando asintió tenso pero pareció dejarla satisfecha cuando ella se inclinó para besar a sus labios que no respondieron.

—Voy a tomar un baño —ella murmuró, apartándose de él.

—Te bañaste esta mañana.

—Lo sé —dijo ella por sobre su hombro. —Creo que un baño va ayudar a relajarme. Disfruta tu juego.

La vio salir de la sala con ojos indecisos y apretando los dientes. Estaba enojado, confundido, e irritado; con todas las emociones agitadas por ella. Pero bajo todas esas emociones de enojo, el sutil atisbo de preocupación capturó su atención. Con un resoplido devenido en gruñido, se metió en la chimenea pero dijo una dirección diferente a la que había pretendido.

Había estado un par de veces en la pintoresca casa de campo de Caleb y Amelia en las afueras de Mayfield, así que cuando encontró la sala de estar vacía, supo dónde buscar a los habitantes. Encontró a Warrington inclinado sobre el escritorio en su estudio improvisado, sus ojos azules revisando las páginas avejentadas antes de que Draco carraspeara.

—Malfoy —Caleb lo saludó, bajando el libro para ver a su invitado. —No me dijiste que ibas a venir esta noche.

—No fue algo planeado —el mago pálido se encogió de hombros. —¿Está tu prometida?

—Amelia está visitando a sus padres —contestó con una expresión de desconcierto. —¿Por qué?

—Voy en camino a un juego de Quidditch —Draco explicó, señalando su escoba. —Granger tuvo un… un momento raro anoche. Iba a pedirle si ella no le importaría ir un rato a estar con ella.

—Ya veo —dijo Warrington, chasqueando la lengua de manera contemplativa. —Bueno supongo que podría ir con un poco de trabajo. De todas maneras me vendría bien su opinión sobre algunos detalles.

—Está bien —él aceptó el compromiso, decidiendo que podía confiar lo suficiente en el hombre. —Y no le digas que mencioné esto. Dijo que iba a tomar un baño así que deberías ir dentro de un rato.

—Entendido —él asintió, una mirada astuta robó su rostro. —¿Sabes? Un gracias no estaría mal.

—No tientes a tu suerte —Draco rodó los ojos mientras se preparaba para marcharse. —Regresaré cerca de las diez.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione estaba bajo la superficie, intentando ver cuántos segundos podía aguantar antes de que sus pulmones y cabeza comenzaran a arderle. Las burbujas relajantes hace tiempo se habían disipado y el agua se había puesto tibia con el tiempo, haciendo que débiles escalofríos zigzaguearan por su espalda. Estaba llegando a un minuto cuando se rindió y se lanzó fuera de la bañera, jadeando en el aire.

Pasando los dedos por sus rizos húmedos, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en la bata que Narcissa le había obsequiado para navidad; una prenda ridículamente costosa y cómoda que consistía de lanilla y dicha. Dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando el material suave y satinado se envolvió alrededor de su piel, se secó el pelo bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado su varita abajo.

Con pisadas tranquilas y perezosas, se dirigió a la sala de estar con la intención de mirar las telenovelas y tomar su Merlot. Echó un rápido vistazo para buscar su varita y frunció el ceño cuando no la vio. Y justo cuando recordó que en realidad la había dejado en la cocina, todo cambió.

Hubo un sonido pequeño, nada más que un ligero movimiento.

Y luego pudo escuchar la respiración. Bocanadas casi silenciosas de aire que casi fueron envueltos por el viento de afuera.

Estaba detrás de ella. Ahora podía sentir los ojos, recorriendo su espalda.

Sus pupilas fueron al rincón de sus ojos, y solo vio el flequillo borroso de una forma antes de girar de golpe, sus extremidades y cerebro cargados de adrenalina, mientras intentaba correr a toda velocidad por su varita.

Estuvo a punto de decir _Accio_ , pero fue sujetada del brazo y la lanzaron de regreso a la sala de estar, su cabeza golpeando el borde de la mesa cuando se cayó. Succionó aire ante el dolor y sintió un gota tibia de sangre moverse hacia su oreja.

Entonces levantó la mirada. Y el rostro era familiar. Y estaba horrorizada. Había estado tan equivocada.

Y el hombre esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa genuina que a ella le dieron ganas de gritar.

Ella quedó mirando por un segundo congelada por la conmoción, sin darse cuenta cuando el siempre leal Crookshanks arañó la pierna del intruso. La sonrisa se fue, reemplazada por una mueca de desprecio, y le dio una rápida patada al estómago del inocente gato. El gemido doloroso de su querida mascota despertó algo en su cabeza y se puso de pie, olvidando su propia herida.

La volvieron a agarrar de inmediato, la mano firme deslizándose en sus rizos, tirando de su cuero cabelludo y ella chilló ante el tirón caliente. La volvieron a arrojar, su pierna chocando torpemente contra la pared, y gritó cuando sintió que algo se dislocó o se quebró. Y le dolía. En ese momento estaba demasiado confundida para convocar a su varita con un _Accio;_ necesitaba alcanzarla.

Ella levantó la mirada cuando él se acercó, y juntando toda la fuerza, lo pateó en las piernas hasta que lo escuchó caerse, estremeciéndose cuando sintió qué parte de su cuerpo colapsó encima de ella. Se empujó ella misma hacia arriba apresuradamente, y gritó cuando otro dolor salió disparado a su pie y cayó de rodillas, arrastrándose desesperadamente mientras lágrimas asustadas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— _¡PetrificusTotalus!_

Y eso fue todo. Quedó rígida y en silencio, limitada en un hielo terrorífico e impotente. Boca abajo con su mejilla presionada contra el suelo frio, su mente estaba llorando por el pánico y el terror.

Sintió cómo él la volteó de espalda y se vio forzada a mirar el techo hasta que su rostro sonriente se filtró en su visión. Ella ordenaba a sus músculos que respondieran. Para _correr_. Pero estaba inanimada; una muñeca sin vida.

Un juguete.

—Tuve el presentimiento de que ibas hacerme esto difícil —le dijo, su voz rasposa e indiscreta.

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su pecho cuando sintió la mano de él alcanzar el cinto de su bata. Y ella no podía hacer nada.

Estaba impotente y adolorida. Y eso la estaba matando.

* * *

 **NdT : Acá de nuevo, con tremeeendo capitulo…por algo remarqué la seguridad es algo temporario… y ya ven porque, hace mucho que Bex no nos dejaba con este suspenso, pero no se preocupen que volveré lo más pronto posible**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, agradecida de corazón.**

 **No tengo mucho más que agregar, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y estaré ansiosa por saber que sintieron cuando lo leyeron… eso es todo…por ahora…. Hasta la vista baby. Los quiero y les mando un gran abrazo ;-)**


	30. Herida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXX:**

 **Herida**

.

La maldición para atar su cuerpo restringía su pecho, reprimiendo sus pulmones que estaban intentando lidiar con el pánico. Necesitaba jadear y liberar el aire sorprendido de sus costillas abrasadoras. Su cerebro estaba prácticamente pulsando por el miedo e histeria que también necesitaban escapar, pero no podía hacer nada.

El no poder ver era la peor cosa. Sus ojos chocolates estaban manchados de lágrimas blanquecinas, no quería mirar el techo gris ahora que él se había movido fuera de su vista. Podía escuchar sonidos de movimientos y una respiración masculina con olor a humo que apuñalaban sus sentidos como pequeñas balas de cristal.

Hubo otra presión en su estómago, y esta vez ella pudo sentir el nudo de su bata aflojarse torpemente.

Un nuevo y consumidor onda de choque de horror hizo que su interior temblara, y su cerebro y pulmones se sentían lo suficientemente hinchados para romperse.

Se preguntó por un breve momento si esto era como se sentía ser enterrado vivo, o ser aplastado en el puño de un gigante.

Había un grito atorado en su garganta, junto con la bilis y el impulso de vomitar, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Nada.

Sintió cómo la bata se movió sobre su piel una vez que el nudo fue desatado, deslizándose un poco pero por suerte quedándose en el aumento de sus senos. Pero el susurro de una bendición duró menos de un segundo cuando sintió un pequeño empujón, y la tela se abrió y se acurrucó a sus lados, enmarcando su piel expuesta y vulnerable como las cortinas de un escenario.

El instinto de cubrirse estaba gritándole, y el grito se hizo más fuerte cuando no fue contestado.

 _«Oh Dios…»_

La maldición no la dejaba llorar…

Escuchó cómo la respiración de él se aceleró; chisporroteos repugnantes de excitación.

Entonces él volvió a su visión, una sombra imponente demasiado cerca de su rostro. Su aliento olía a excitación y acosaba su rostro, trazando pequeñas gemas de sudor que se estaban comenzando a formar y salpicaban sus pestañas.

Su rostro era pálido y gris por el tiempo que había pasado en San Mungo, y estaba tan cerca que ella podía ver las venas azules insalubres detrás de su rostro y cuello fantasmal. Su pelo oscuro estaba grasiento y lucía más a alquitrán pintado sobre su cabeza, y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que ni siquiera pudo captar el color de sus irises. Él era vil; estaba casi babeando como una bestia salvaje sin ningún concepto de control y era paralizante, empuñando su corazón con púas.

Graham Montague se veía demente…

Estaba sonriendo otra vez, mostrándole sus dientes desaliñados y dañados, y lucían como fragmentos de cuarzo. Parecía enfermo. Perturbado. Incluso poseído. Como si no hubiera nada razonable o manejable allí; como si fuera un caparazón o una maquina. Su rostro se acercó más y ella atenía tanto miedo. No podía dejar que la tocara…sentía que iba explotar.

 _«…No, no, no, no…»_

—No voy a matarte —dijo él junto a su oído, y su voz era pastosa y dura. —Ese no es _mi_ trabajo.

 _«¿Trabajo?»_

La confusión la distrajo por una fracción de segundo, pero el miedo siempre ganaba. Después de todo, el miedo era cegador y la estaba estrangulando, y esperaba que le hiciera perder el conocimiento. Anhelaba la oscuridad. Una interrupción. Cualquier cosa.

 _«Draco…»_

—Me prometieron esto —él continuó, su voz repugnantemente ansiosa y estimulada. Estaba nervioso y animado, como una hiena hambrienta quien había tropezado con una res muerta. —Él me prometió una vez contigo.

 _«¿Él? Alguien más… Más de uno…»_

Y luego puso una mano en su garganta; no con fuerza ni apretándola, solo ahí para sentir su pulso latir contra su palma. Con un giro de su forma, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas desnudas y mirándola de manera lasciva. La compulsión de vomitar estaba elevando cuando la tela áspera del pantalón roía un par de centímetros de su parte sensible.

Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir.

Todo estaba atrapado en sus costillas; todas las lágrimas latentes, gritos e instintos físicos, y nociones emboscadas se sentían como lava burbujeantes. Y era jodidamente doloroso. Podía sentir su pie ladeado hacia un lado y sabía que se estaba poniendo lentamente gris. Podía sentir la sangre que todavía corría por su frente y el golpe era una agonía crepitante a un lado de su cabeza.

Eso era todo lo que había. Solo él, y el dolor, y la carrera de ruegos imposibles. Y su desnudez…su vulnerabilidad.

 _«Aléjate de mí…»_

Y la mano comenzó a bajar lentamente, flexionando los dedos así sus uñas se convertían en garras. La fricción la estaba marcando y ella sintió como su piel daba paso a la sangre cuando los dedos rasparon la hendidura de sus pechos.

Y los dígitos que pinchaban continuaron. Más abajo y más abajo, dejando una cinta de color rojo en la estela que ella podía sentir juntarse en su ombligo. Pero el raudal bajó más, sobre sus caderas y entre sus piernas, deslizándose sobre el premio que le prometieron a él.

 _«Le fui prometida…»_

Ella intentó imaginarse a sí misma por un segundo con una larga herida partiéndola por la mitad y se dio cuenta que era probable que luciera como si hubiera sido diseccionada por manos inexpertas y un cuchillo desafilado.

Él volvió a salir de su visión, y el enfermizo sonido de un cierre abriéndose retumbó en sus oídos. Ella volvió a rogar en silencio, a dioses olvidados en los cuales nunca había creído. Charló y negoció con los dioses perdidos para que el dolor y la conmoción robaran la luz. Para perder el conocimiento. Para cualquier cosa, menos estar consciente.

Pero ellos la ignoraron.

Y luego la boca de él estaba sobre su piel, sus dientes maltratando su pecho y cuello sin compostura. Era un ataque frenético sobre su cuerpo, dejando atrás marcas ovaladas agitadas, algunas sangraban y otras no. Pero todas dolían.

Montague se acomodó a sí mismo así estaba montado a horcajadas sobre la parte superior de sus piernas, y ella pudo sentir la horrible extensión de su erección entre sus caderas.

Él estaba de regreso sobre su rostro, sus mejillas y labios manchados con la sangre de ella por los arañazos. Se puso encima de ella, sus pozos negros, brillando de placer. Se inclinó y castigó su boca con un asalto grotesco que la obligó a probar el sabor amargo de su propia sangre.

—Esto no será rápido —él prometió mientras se alejaba, mostrándole sus dientes afilados y manchados de rojo una última vez.

Se volvió a ir, y ella sabía lo que seguía. Solo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer. Era inevitable, y ella no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo para que ella se prepare.

Pudo volver a escuchar movimientos, tal vez eran prendas pero no podía estar segura.

Pero luego escuchó un maravilloso sonido.

El hermoso rugido de la chimenea.

Se preguntó si había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido de que el invitado era un aliado, pero sintió cómo Montague se paralizó encima de ella y se puso tenso.

Y luego la nueva voz maldijo en un tono masculino y familiar. Pudo escuchar un rápido movimiento de prendas de ropa y luego la nueva voz era fuerte.

— _¡Desmaius! —_ gritó, y el peso de Montague fue arrojado fuera de ella. Escuchó la fuerte caída del cuerpo golpeando una pared antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Y luego hubo pasos apresurados corriendo hacia ella, y el rostro preocupado de Caleb estaba en su visión. Él la estaba mirando, sin duda intentando calcular sus heridas pero su dolor había sido olvidado por un momento.

El alivio fue adormecedor, aunque fue solo temporario.

—Granger —dijo él, mirando a sus ojos muertos. —Reacciona. Vamos. —la estaba sacudiendo un poco, confundido, pero una mirada de realización cruzó su rostro. —Mierda —murmuró, agitando su varita sobre de ella. — _Finite Incantantem._

Ella era libre.

Y todas las emociones atrapadas e impulsos explotaron fuera de ella. Succionó todo el aire que pudo y gritó tan fuerte que sintió como si su garganta se estuviera desgarrando por dentro. Se arrojó hacia Caleb, necesitando tocar a alguien en quien ella confiara. Necesitaba saber que era real.

Los ojos de Caleb intentaron de asimilar todo. Su cuerpo estaba salpicado de manchas de color carmesí y arañazos. También había marcas de mordidas, pero no podía clasificar el daño cuando ella estaba temblando tanto. La apartó lentamente para tomar su bata y cubrir su modestia, frunciendo el ceño cuando la sangre tiñó la tela al instante en en un color borgoña inquietantes.

—Está bien —le aseguró, mientras ella continuaba chillando. —Ahora está bien, Granger.

Ella estaba temblando demasiado…

—Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo —él explicó cuidadosamente, intentando hacer contacto visual. —Mírame, Hermione. Estás herida…

—So-solo aléjame de él —ella tartamudeó, enterrando desesperadamente su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Él lanzo una mirada sobre el mago caído y su furia se retorció.

— _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Incarcerous! ¡PetrificusTotalus!_

Con la varita de Montague en su mano y asegurándose que no iba a ir a ningún lado por un buen rato, levantó a Hermione lo más delicadamente que pudo, notando la curva poco natural de su tobillo. Ella recuperó el sentido rápidamente, habiendo solo necesitado dejar escapar su arrebato pero seguía dando alaridos como una mujer quebrada. Una bruja violada. Una chica aterrorizada.

Se habían juntado sus pulmones hasta el punto de tortura y había sido liberado en un torrente masivo. Ahora las secuelas la estaban robando; llantos más silenciosos pero seguía temblando como si la hubieran dejado batallar contra los vientos del Ártico.

—Está bien —él le volvió a decir. —Te tengo. —Él sintió cómo ella se aferraba a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. —¿Me puedo Aparecer desde aquí? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió que ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Espera! —ella gritó de repente, y su urgencia lo detuvo en el acto. —¡Crookshanks! ¡Busca a Crookshanks!

Él encontró al pequeño manejo de pelos de color jengibre un poco aturdido pero vivo y se inclinó para levantar la mascota y ponerla en los brazos de ella.

Satisfecho de que se podían ir, se dirigió a la puerta principal de Draco, miró por el cristal para ver si el camino estaba libre y agradeció a Merlín cuando vio que estaba vacía. Corrió por las calles y se agachó bajo un árbol en el lado opuesto. Apretando un poco más su carga atormentada, recorrió con la mirada para asegurarse no haber sido visto antes de Aparecerse rápidamente en _Purge y Dowse S.A._ y atravesó apresuradamente el cristal.

—¡Necesito un Sanador! —gritó una vez que estaba dentro de la recepción, y dos Medimagos estuvieron a su lado al instante con una camilla encantada siguiéndolos. —Ella ha sido atacada —les dijo, bajándola y notando que ahora Hermione parecía aturdida y estaba sollozando de manera inquieta. Tomó a Crookshanks de su agarre, poniéndolo bajo su brazo mientras ellos la acomodaban en la camilla.

—Bien —el más adulto de los dos estudiaba a la bruja cuidadosamente antes de volverse a su colega. —Llévala al cuarto piso —ordenó, regresando a Caleb. —¿Cuál es su relación con la víctima?

—Soy su amigo —contestó Warrington, observando cómo Hermione desaparecía de su vista. —Tengo que contactar al Ministerio de inmediato, y a su… familia.

—Puedes utilizar la Red Flu detrás del escritorio, —le ofreció el medimago —si eso falla pídale a la Medimaga usar una de sus lechuzas. Pero tiene que quedarse aquí porque tengo que llamar a los Aurores por este tema.

—Gracias —Caleb asintió, dirigiéndose al escritorio y agradeciendo a la bruja quien se ofreció a cuidar del gato mientras él iba a la chimenea.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al Ministerio, y lo comunicaron rápidamente con Shacklebolt. Él le explicó todo lo que sabía y le aseguraron que los Aurores iban en camino a la casa de Draco y al hospital al momento que se terminó la llamada.

Y luego se topó con un problema…

No tenía idea dónde estaba Draco. Si su propia lechuza hubiera estado a mano, entonces quizás él hubiera podido localizar a Malfoy, pero las lechuzas de San Mungo no tenían nada con qué trabajar. Con un destello de esperanza, intentó con la Mansión Malfoy y suspiró aliviado cuando la cabeza flotante de una bruja lo saludó.

—Narcissa —él saludó sin rodeos, olvidando las formalidades dada las circunstancias. —Necesito que le envíe una lechuza a Draco y le diga que venga a San Mungo…

—¿San Mungo? —ella repitió un poco alarmada. —¿Qué…?

—Hermione ha sido atacada —dijo precipitado, notando el impacto en el rostro de la mujer. —¿Su lechuza será capaz de encontrarlo?

—S-sí —ella tartamudeó, completamente agotada. —Enviaré uno de inmediato. ¿Ella está bien? ¿Ella es…?

—Está ahora con los Sanadores —él explicó con firmeza. —No sé mucho pero tengo que encontrar a Draco…

—Lo enviaré ahora —dijo ella, y su cabeza se movía en su estado nervioso. —Voy a estar allí tan pronto como pueda.

Ella terminó la comunicación y Caleb dejó escapar un suspiro calmado antes de enviar unas de las lechuzas del hospital a Amelia. Él contempló la idea de intentar contactar a Potter y a Weasley pero se imaginó que Harry, siendo un Auror, sería informado en breve.

Él había hecho todo lo posible.

Se tomó solo un minuto para asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. Era un torbellino de gritos y sangre pero sintió que había hecho todo lo que pudo. Esperaba haberlo hecho…

Unos minutos después una Medimaga le dijo que un Auror necesitaba hablar con él, y fue llevado a una pequeña sala de espera en el cuarto piso donde una Leandra preocupada lo estaba esperando y le pidió que le explicara todo lo que sabía.

Y así lo hizo.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco no pudo recordar la última vez que había corrido, pero se apresuró a través de los pasillos del hospital lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Su carrera no se detuvo cuando reconoció a Caleb sentado en una silla en el cuarto piso, descansando su frente contra sus puños antes de escuchar las pisadas frenéticas del rubio.

—¿Dónde está? —él espetó, su rostro con una mezcla sorprendente de furia y pánico. —¿Dónde diablos está?

—Está ahí adentro —Caleb señaló una puerta, pero sujetó al otro mago cuando intentó moverse. —Todavía no puedes entrar…

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Draco, intentando apartar al hombre grande. —Suéltame, Warrington o juro que…

—No han terminado —le dijo a su amigo firme. —No pueden ser interrumpidos…

—¡Mierda! —espetó, y balanceó su puño contra la pared con un crujido satisfactorio. La pared se arregló por sí misma mágicamente así volvió a golpear una y otra vez hasta que no pudo sentir su puño. Regresó a Caleb, haciendo caso omiso al dolor palpitante que le hizo cosquillas en sus nudillos. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy seguro…

— _¿Cuánto tiempo?—_ preguntó tajante con los dientes apretados, y el tono oscuro puso serio a Caleb.

—Ha estado allí cerca de media hora —el hombre de pelo oscuro dijo lo más calmado que pudo. —Pero no sé cuánto tiempo les tomará.

Y luego el rostro de Draco cambió a algo cercano a la vergüenza y odio a sí mismo.

—¿Tanto tardé? —cuestionó, pareciendo derrotado mientras absorbía la información. —Pero vine tan pronto como…

—Fue difícil encontrarte —Caleb dijo con un suspiro. —Malfoy, siéntate por un minuto.

Él acató aturdido, temblando un poco ya sea por la furia o la conmoción mientras se sentaba al lado donde el otro mago había estado. —¿Han dicho algo?

—Nada —él negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a sentar. —Por cierto, tu madre está aquí; está en el piso de arriba con Amelia en el salón de té…

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No estoy seguro si debería…

—Solo dime —Draco interrumpió, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la frente con dedos estresados. —Ahora.

Caleb exhaló. —Fui como tú me pediste —él comenzó, seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras. —Y Montague estaba allí…

—Sabía que era él, mierda —Draco espetó con dureza, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. —Lo voy a _matar_ cuando lo encuentre. ¿Adónde está ahora?

—Los Aurores lo tienen.

—¿Y qué es lo que viste? —Draco presionó, notando la expresión vacilante del otro hombre. —¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y no seas jodidamente condescendiente conmigo, Warrington. Dímelo ahora.

—Ella estaba sangrando mucho, —él continúo, encogiéndose. —Y creo que tenía una herida en la cabeza y su pie lucía bastante estropeado, pero no lo sé —hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, desviando la cabeza de su acompañante. —Estaba desnuda, Malfoy.

Y él juró que vio cómo las finas cuerdas de la cordura de Draco se rompieron cual delicadas briznas de hierba.

—¿Ella fue…?

—No lo sé —él intervino rápidamente. —Creo que llegué a tiempo, pero no estoy seguro.

El siempre estoico e inquebrantable Malfoy lucía destrozado.

Estuvo en silencio por largos minutos, evidentemente intentando recuperar su mente y sus sentidos. Una tormenta de emociones se deslizaban por sus rasgos pálidos, todos intensos y poderosos y Warrington pudo ver que necesitaba espacio. Le ofreció a Draco una cautelosa palmada en la espalda, se levantó de su silla y decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos tempestuosos.

—Caleb —él lo llamó, deteniendo la salida del otro mago. —Gracias.

El otro hombre giró lentamente y asintió con la cabeza. —Le iré a decir a Narcissa que estás aquí…

—Dile a mi madre y cualquier otro visitante que no vengan aquí hasta que yo lo diga, —Draco exigió con un tono duro, pero que tembló hacia el final.

—Lo haré —Caleb le aseguro, antes de permitirle quedarse en su violenta privacidad.

Ahora satisfecho de que estaba solo, Draco sintió cómo el calor furioso brotaba de sus ojos y bajaba por sus mejillas. Se tiraba del pelo y su rostro se arrugó con líneas lívidas mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Él no se había quebrado así desde su sexto año, pero esto era mucho más brutal y vicioso. Incluso cuando su padre había muerto él se mantuvo indiferente, pero esto lo estaba matando.

Solo necesitaba saber si ella había sido _tocada_. Y si lo había sido…que Merlín salvara a cualquier humano que estuviera en un radio de un kilometro. Y Montague era hombre muerto. Azkaban no era ni siquiera un impedimento.

Sus pensamientos eran los de un hombre institucionalizado; imprudente y volátil. Limitando peligrosamente entre lo rabioso y desquiciado.

Sabía que era Montague…él le había dicho a ella que era él. Nunca antes había tenido una victoria vacía, pero se sentía como el demonio. Y entonces él le había prometido que su casa era segura.

 _«—Mis escudos son impenetrables…»_

 _«—Las protecciones de mi casa son completamente estables…»_

 _«—Mi casa es segura…»_

Él había dicho todas estas cosas. Le había dado esos votos de seguridad.

Había estado equivocado.

Le había mentido.

Había sido tan confiado…

Y luego pensó en su pelea más temprano de ese día y se odió a sí mismo.

Tuvo que esperar otros _treinta minutos_ con su breve estabilidad antes de que un Sanador saliera de la sala que Caleb había señalado, y Draco sujetó al hombre rechoncho en un segundo.

—¿Y? —él dijo gruñendo, sintiendo cómo el hombre se sobresaltaba.

—Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy —dijo el hombre bajo en voz baja, evidentemente intimidado. —Lo siento pero va a tener que esperar a que las Medibrujas terminen. Están limpiando todo y podrá entrar en algunos minutos…

—¿Ella está bien? —Draco preguntó bruscamente, sin importarle si su agarre sobre el hombre era un poco fuerte.

—Ella está bien —él le dijo, y el agarre del mago más joven se aflojó. —La mayoría de sus heridas eran menores y están sanando bien. Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero como usted no es familiar no puedo decirle…

—¡Solo contésteme una cosa! —él exigió en voz alta antes de que el Sanador pudiera terminar, pero luchó con las palabras y bajó la voz. —¿Ella fue… ella fue violada?

El hombre frunció el ceño con una simpatía que lo hubiera fastidiado en cualquier otra situación. —No, —el Sanador contestó, y Draco sintió cómo su cordura regresó lentamente a su lugar. —Sin embargo, hay ciertas heridas que indicarían que esa era la intención del atacante, pero ella está bien.

 _«La intención del atacante…»_

Montague era un cadáver ambulante, solo que él todavía no lo sabía.

Se volvió a sentar, acompañado por largos minutos mientras su cabeza era reprendida con alivio y rabia que podía matar. Pero ella no había sido violada… Ella estaría bien…

—Señor Malfoy —una pequeña Medimaga irrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se asomó por el pasillo, y él se puso de pie al instante e intentando entrar a la sala. —Ella está un poco desorientada por las pociones, pero aparte de eso está absolutamente bien. Nos gustaría que pase la noche así podemos vigilar la herida en su cabeza y hay una cama libre si…

—¡Solo déjeme entrar! —él interrumpió nervioso, preparado para maldecir a la mujer si no se corría de su camino. Con un pequeño asentimiento, él la empujó a un lado e irrumpió en la sala, pero en el segundo que la vio, se paralizó.

Ella estaba sentada, mirándose las manos sin parpadear descansando sobre sus piernas cubiertas con la sábana. Lucía frágil y un poco mareada en la delgada bata del hospital, y la tristeza delicada en su rostro le causó dolor. Pero fueron las manchas de color amarillo pera por toda su piel que hizo que su enojo y angustia volvieran a caldearse. Los hematomas casi curados estaban en todas partes, como si alguien hubiera desparramado pétalos de girasol por todo su cuerpo.

Y las que estaban con bordes de anillos de color rosa cereza lo hicieron enfermar.

Y como si se hubiera despertado de su trance, ella levantó lentamente la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. Su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa revivida que fue solo ligeramente fracturada, pero no obstante deslumbrante. Probablemente nunca sabría porqué, pero el gesto solo le hizo sentir culpa. Sus pies ni siquiera se movían aunque estaba ansioso por tocarla. Solo que no podía.

—Lo lamento —dijo él antes de siquiera pensarlo, y ella se desanimó.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas? —ella preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando él no dio ningún indicio de contestarle. Su tono era ronco, como si hubiera estado gritando por días y fue otro golpe para su mente desmoronada. —¿Por qué estás parado allí? —ella cuestionó. —Ven aquí…

—No quiero lastimarte —él murmuró en voz baja, apretando los puños.

—No lo harás —ella argumentó, su mirada implorándole que se siente junto a ella. —Por favor, Draco. Te necesito ahora.

Él vaciló. Sintió como si no tuviera el derecho de tocarla, pero no pudo negarse. ¿Por qué ella no podía ver que cada herida estaba firmada por su consciencia? ¿Por qué él había sido tan arrogante con respecto a sus escudos protectores? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? ¿Por qué él…?

—Draco —ella lo volvió a llamar, dándole una palmada al colchón. —Ven aquí. Está bien.

Sus pasos fueron aparentemente elegantes y calmados cuando se acercó a la cama, y se acomodó junto a ella. Ella no perdió ni un segundo antes de meterse en su regazo y descansar su rostro contra su pecho. Él olía a trabajo duro y lluvia y era la encarnación de la protección masculina en su uniforme de Quidditch, y se sentía divino poder tocarlo. Sintió cómo sus brazos se envolvieron lentamente alrededor de su cintura como si tuviera miedo de romperla y ella frunció el ceño.

—Más fuerte, Draco —pidió ella, y su agarre se estrechó un poco. Pero no lo suficiente. —Un poco más.

Y luego él estaba abrazándola como si ella fuera a flotar, recorriéndole la espalda con sus manos y pasándolas por sobre su cabello; y solo tocando lo que más podía cada parte de ella. Ella suspiró en él. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Y podía sentir que él también lo necesitaba.

Los dedos frenéticos de él se detuvieron así que solo la estaba acunando, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y ella inhaló su esencia masculina como si hubiera sido privada de la misma.

—Eso está mejor —ella murmuró somnolienta.

—Tienes que decirme qué sucedió —él exigió, los labios rozando su cabello. —Necesito saber.

Ella se tensó. Él había logrado momentáneamente alejar los recuerdos que se habían desatado contra sus párpados, y ahora tenía que volver a vivirlos. Él se apartó y tomó sus mejillas entre sus palmas, uniendo sus miradas en un acercamiento hermético.

—Dime —él finalizó, despreciando el brillo de sus lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.

—Está bien —ella asintió vacilante, mordiéndose el labio. —Acababa de salir de la ducha, y bajé las escaleras y él estaba allí. Nosotros…luchamos por un momento, pero me dio con la maldición para paralizarme…

Su oración se desvaneció y Draco le dio un ligero apretón a su mano para alentarla.—Continúa.

—Y luego me quitó la bata —ella murmuró, sus ojos apartándose de su mirada. —Y luego dijo algunas cosas y me arañó, y mordió y luego Caleb llegó.

El pecho de él se estaba agitando en su intento de calmar su enojo cuando ella había terminado y se mordió el labio. —Pudo haber sido peor, —dijo ella en voz baja, arrepintiéndose cuando lo escuchó gruñir. —Draco…

—¿Peor? —él dijo gruñendo, y su abrazo volvió a ser fuerte; posesivo y firme. —Intentó violarte…

—No, —ella gimió, agarrando la tela de su uniforme. —No puedo…

—Iba a matarte.

Otro recuerdo retumbó en su mente. —No, —ella dijo firme, y pudo sentir su confusión. —No, él dijo algo. Dijo que no era su trabajo matarme. Dijo que alguien me había prometido para él.

Draco se quedó quieto por un momento así que ella levantó la mirada y se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. Podía ver las obstrucciones en su cabeza torneándose pero su rostro era de dolor físico. —Teníamos razón —susurró suavemente, como si las palabras le atemorizaran. —Hay más de uno.

Sus rasgos se desencajaron, como si la revelación lo hubiera extraído la vitalidad y lo dejó agotado. —No ha terminado —dijo, más para sí mismo. —Maldita sea.

Ella no sabía qué decir. El hecho de que no hubiera nada que pudieran decir o hacer para hacer la situación menos grave. Así que él solo la abrazó, y ella descansó sobre él por unos intensos minutos en un silencio comprensivo que duró entre un segundo y una lenta hora.

Solo respirando y abrazando. Solo tiempo.

—Te amo —Draco alejó la calma, la confesión en voz baja, bajó por sus rizos para llegar a su oído.

Una ola de algo hermoso se apoderó de ella, y se sintió como el sol y el almíbar. Como satén y sonetos. Sedó sus pensamientos sobre Montague, si bien solo por un momento, pero ella sabía que en el largo plazo, las palabras de su novio dejarían una marca más fuerte que la de los eventos de ese día.

Ella ya había visto la muerte y luchado contra psicópatas antes, pero esta era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy le decía que la amaba. Sabía que iba a estar bien, e incluso tenía un presentimiento que esta confesión la ayudaría a enterrar esta pesadilla en el fondo con las otras.

—Te amo —ella le dijo, adorando la manera en que salía tranquila de su boca. —Creo que ahora me gustaría irme a la cama.

—¿No quieres ver a los otros? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja dudando en privado.

—Esta noche no —negó con la cabeza. —En verdad estoy cansada.

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo, apartándose reticentemente de ella. —Regresaré en unos minutos.

Y dejarla sola fue más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, pero luego la última vez que la había dejado, ella fue casi…

Había seis personas en la sala de espera, evidentemente separadas en dos grupos. Amelia, Caleb y su madre estaban sentados de un lado, y Potter, Weasley, y la Weasley-convertida en-Potter estaban del otro. Pero por más diferentes que fueran, todos tuvieron la misma reacción cuando lo vieron caminar por el corredor. Le dispararon preguntas de todos los ángulos como dardos fuera de lugar y él les dio a la pequeña multitud una mirada fría.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó sobre ellos, un poco sorprendido cuando de hecho ellos dejaron de gritar. —Miren, ella está jodidamente exhausta y solo quiere dormir. La pueden ver mañana…

—¡Yo la quiero ver ahora! —discutió Weasley, atreviéndose a dar unos pasos hacia el rubio. —Tú no eres su representante, Malfoy, quiero saber que ella está bien…

—Ella está bien —Draco le dijo al pelirrojo con más paciencia que pensó apropiada para el hombre más pequeño. —Pero está cansada y va a dormir…

—Bueno, entonces yo…

—Déjalo, Ron —Harry interrumpió a su amigo, ganándose una mirada sutil de sorpresa de Malfoy. —Hermione ha tenido un día difícil. Solo regresemos mañana cuando ya haya descansado.

Con una mirada de traición y fuerte agitación, Ron pasó junto a Draco de un empujón y estuvo en el corredor como un rayo. Caleb y Amelia fueron los siguientes, la última pidiéndole que le de saludos a su novia. La esposa rellena de Potter siguió con una sonrisa amigable, y él quedó con su madre y el Capitán Inmortal.

—Fui a casa y busqué un poco de ropa para ti—le dijo Narcissa, dándole una bolsa. —¿Cómo está ella?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —él contestó siendo honesto. —Tú le puedes preguntar por ti misma mañana.

—Ella es una luchadora —su madre sonrió a sabiendas, dándole a su hijo un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Sé que va a estar bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él asintió incómodo, preguntándose qué fue exactamente lo que había hecho para ganarse su elogio. —Te mandaré una lechuza temprano a la mañana —ella le aseguró, y desapareció, dejándolo a solas con Potter. El hombre de ojos verdes lucía preocupado pero era claro que lo estaba manejando mejor que Draco lo había hecho. Se giró hacia Malfoy con una mirada extraña en su rostro, casi como si se estuviera preparando para pedirle un favor.

—Kingsley me contactó hace un rato —comenzó el mago de pelo oscuro al azar. —Me pidió que mañana interrogara a Montague y uno de los investigadores principales tienen que estar ahí también.

—Pero, —Draco frunció el ceño mientras absorbía la información —Granger y yo…

—Lo sé —Harry suspiró, frotándose los ojos, estresado. —Tú y yo tendremos que enfrentar a Montague mañana a la tarde. Kingsley confía que podemos ser profesionales…

—Que se vaya a la mierda —el rubio rió sin humor. —¿Quieres que me siente en la sala con el hombre quien intentó _violar_ a mi novia y ser _profesional_?

—Además de Hermione, tú y yo somos lo que hemos trabajado más en el caso —él razonó, pero era evidente que estaba también totalmente en contra del prospecto. —Mira, también va a ser difícil para mí; ella es mi mejor amiga…

—No —Draco dijo simplemente, mirando al otro hombre como si fuera un tonto por preguntar. —No prometo que voy a contenerme en una habitación con él…

—Bueno, entonces Hermione es la única otra opción —le dijo Harry. —¿Prefieres que ella esté en una habitación con él?

—No intentes manipularme —Draco le advirtió con una voz profunda. —No quieres poner a prueba mi temperamento en este momento.

—Ella es la única otra…

—Yo lo haré —él interrumpió con firmeza, mirando al hombre con una mueca. —Pero no te prometo ni una mierda, Potter.

Harry parecía como si quisiera discutir un poco más pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza, en aceptación. —Te veré mañana, entonces —murmuró, pasando junto a él. —Solo hazle saber que la quiero.

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre que se marchaba.

 _«No como yo»._

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco había rechazado rápidamente la idea de dormir en la cama y decidió que la proximidad de la cama individual obligatoria era preferible. Ella estaba presionada contra él mientras él trazaba formas aleatorias en la parte inferior de su espalda, segura y a salvo en sus brazos. Ella necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible; la cordura de él seguía siendo cuestionable pero de alguna manera ella era una droga para la misma.

—¿Y estás seguro que es una buena idea? —Hermione murmuró con pereza, acariciando los vellos invisibles en su pecho con los dedos soñolientos. —Ustedes tres juntos en una habitación solo suena peligroso.

—Es una idea de mierda —él exhaló contra su rostro, los labios descansando entre sus ojos. —Pero no hay otra opción.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó ella, estirando la mano para acariciar su mandíbula.

—Por supuesto que no —Draco dijo sin su habitual mordacidad. —Pero si quiero ver al cabrón. Lo acabo de planear sin restricciones y Potter…

—Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido —ella le rogó suavemente, pero sabía que era inútil —¿Por favor?

—No puedo —dijo él con voz áspera, dándole un beso en la frente. —No lo haré.

Ella exhaló y permitió una demora oportuna entre ellos. —No estoy segura que pueda dormir, —admitió en un tono que casi le avergonzaba —sigo…pensando en ello cuando cierro los ojos.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y frunció el ceño. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza así podía capturar su boca sublime con un casi beso que se sintió más como un pétalo siendo arrastrado por los labios.

—Sigue haciendo esto —murmuró débilmente, colocando el rostro entre su hombro y cuello. —Creo que está mejorando.

Y sin que se lo pidieran, él esperó hasta que ella se durmiera antes de cerrar sus parpados. Las nociones inevitablemente enfermizas y turbulentas hizo que el sueño fuera difícil de concebir, pero el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de lograr saborear la oscuridad no involucraba a Montague.

Fue la realización de Hermione de hace un momento.

 _«Teníamos razón. Hay más de uno»._

.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Anduve de acá para allá con el "Te amo" de Draco por muchas jodidas horas…poniéndolo y sacándolo… Pero decidí que tendría que pasar algo así para que Draco se diera cuenta que la ama. ¿Esto significa que va a ser un sentimental de ahora en adelante…?** **Pfffft ¡ni hablar! Draco sentimental no es atractivo…¡nunca!** **Los hombres sentimentales son en general un gran fracaso…Oh demonios, me fui de tema…en verdad espero que esto esté bien y haya valido la pena.**

 **NdT** **: ¡Holaaaaa! Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho con la espera, si es así, disculpen, pero acá estoy… espero que el capitulo hayan cumplido sus expectativas, quise dejar esta nota de autor de Bex para ver como es la lucha de un autor cuando está creando su obra y así de alguna manera compartir la experiencia.**

 **Por otro lado ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Lo sintieron? ¿Sufrieron? ¿Se aburrieron? Ahora soy todos ojos para leer sus comentarios y ver las sensaciones que este pasaje les causo, confieso que en su momento cuando lo leí, me dio mucho escalofrios la escena del intento de violación, tan bien descripta que duele, también pensé que había sido Caleb, pero no después de todo había sido el obsesivo de Montague…ahora veremos que sigue con el futuro interrogatorio… ¿saldrá todo bien? ¿Draco se comportará como el buen señorito inglés que tiene que ser? ... mmm… bueno lo veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todas sus reviews como siempre…. Gracias por los follows y favorites que la historia va sumando, en verdad me alegran muchísimo y me da mucho más ánimo para seguir.**

 **No estamos viendo en la próxima. Un besote y un abrazo inmenso.**


	31. Caida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue revisado por Nanaa04(Nat) y Lightfeatherxa.**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXXI:**

 **Caída**

.

Hermione nunca había logrado acomodarse en un sueño satisfactorio, y el agitado bullicio del hospital en verdad no había ayudado. Al juzgar por los colores añil del cielo, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, y a pesar de la falta de sueño, en realidad se sentía bien. Admitiría, aunque a regañadientes, que seguía afectada y que probablemente estaría inquieta por algunas semanas, pero ¿Montague había sido peor que Dolohov? Era posible. ¿Los Dementores? No. ¿Bellatrix? Joder, no.

Los recuerdos y los flashbacks eran violentos y le daban dolorososviolentos escalofríos, pero ella sabía que con el tiempo se desvanecerían. Eso esperaba. El lado positivo estaba ligado con la palabra _casi_. Ella _casi_ había sido violada. Escapó de la cosa más traumática que pudo imaginar. Ella no fue uno de los caídos, uno de los quebrados.

Y ella _no sería_ frágil y abatida. Ella estaría bien.

Como lo dijo ayer, en verdad pudo haber sido mucho peor, e incluso si era un extraño concepto para tomar en cuenta, tuvo una maldita suerte. Caleb iba a recibir un bono masivo en su próximo pago y todo lo que él quisiera. Ese hombre era un amigo de por vida.

Una cosa buena había venido de su despertar temprano. Las respiraciones fuertes estaban extendiéndose por su rostro y eran maravillosamente tranquilizantes mientras ella observaba su rostro. Normalmente él se veía indefenso cuando dormía; sus rasgos eran más suaves y relajados, pero hoy no. Su rostro estaba salpicado de inquietas arrugas, sus cejas juntas y sus labios en una línea tensa.

Ella nunca antes lo había visto tan inconscientemente furioso pero era extrañamente fascinante. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos se movían ocasionalmente de manera nerviosa. Había algo llamativo en cada movimiento y detalle de su rostro que la hacía adicta. Demonios, era adicta a cada centímetro y célula del hombre.

Y él la amaba.

Y era intoxicante. Se sentía fresca e inspirada. Contenta.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Alguien tan protector y ardiente. Alguien que la podía hacer pensar y la mantenía abierta. Alguien tan deliberadamente apasionado y delicioso. Y ella lo amaba. Cada detalle de él. Y la hacía sentir poderosa.

Sus dedos subieron para juguetear con su colgante en forma de nutria y una sonrisa tímida adornó sus labios.

Sí, estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y al parecer él la amaba. Se preguntaba cómo le iría a Satanás con las clases de patín sobre hielo con Jane Torvill…

El que una vez había sido su bully. La primera persona que había golpeado. La primera persona que la llamó…

—Deja de mirarme dormido, Granger —una voz brusca robó sus reflexiones, y dos ojos cenicientos se abrieron lentamente. —Es jodidamente molesto.

—Buen día para ti también —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió cómo su agarre en ella se hizo más fuerte y le besó los labios. —¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?

—Lo suficiente —él murmuró, empujándola un poco hacia atrás para verla.—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor —dijo ella siendo sincera, mirándose a sí misma y dándose cuenta que casi todo los moretones se habían disipado. —Mi pie se siente un poco dolorido, pero ambos sabemos que he estado peor. —Suspiró y volvió a mirar a sus ojos inestables. —Debería haberte escuchado acerca de él.

Él sintió su enojo burbujear bajo su piel apenas lo hubo mencionado.

—Deberías haberlo hecho —estuvo de acuerdo fríamente, pero le faltaba la arrogancia que ella había esperado. —Me ocuparé de él más tarde.

Ella pudo ver la furia volviéndose a apoderar de él lentamente, y lo inquietante era que ella quería que esté enojado. Quería que Montague sufriera, pero no a expensa de que su novio se quedara en Azkaban. Estaba bien familiarizada con su temperamento y sabía que el lado racional de ella estaba perfectamente equilibrado, pero había veces que su conducta razonable era más un impedimento que una bendición. Sin embargo siempre ganaba.

Ella exhaló. —Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea —murmuró. —Creo que debería hablar con Kingsley sobre…

—No lo hagas —él le dijo, frunciendo el ceño fuertemente. —Puede ser mi única oportunidad con el imbécil…

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas ha…?

—Es mejor que no sepas —él la interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella hizo una mueca. —¿Cómo puede ser que no estés enojada por esto, Hermione?

— _Estoy_ enojada —ella afirmó directamente. —Pero confío en el Ministerio para que lo maneje apropiadamente…

—Malditos Gryffindors y su moral —reprendió con un gruñido. —Algunas cosas tienen que ser _manejadas_ personalmente.

—Entonces prométeme una cosa —pidió ella, deslizando el pulgar por su clavícula en un intento débil de calmar su agitación. —Nada ilegal.

—Pero un _Crucio…_

—De ninguna manera —ella negó con la cabeza, y él parecía enfurecido con su súplica. —Prométemelo. Sólo consigue la información y déjalo que se pudra en Azkaban.

—Nada ilegal —él repitió asintiendo. —Pero quiero más que información…

—Draco…

—No puedes ganar esto, Granger —el rubio gruñó con una voz temblorosa. —He accedido a tus términos y el resto depende de mí. Hay muchas maneras _legales_ de hacerlo mierda…

—Pero Harry…

—Potter se mantendrá fuera de mi camino si sabe lo que es bueno para él —dijo firmemente, capturando su boca cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba preocupada. El beso era tranquilizador y desesperado, pero él sintió suficiente aceptación para saber que ella comprendía su necesidad de lidiar con Montague.

Negarle eso era negar la naturaleza y el instinto.

—Está bien —ella susurró de manera reticente, manteniendo los labios rozando los suyos. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero también averigua lo que puedas, Draco. Recuerda, esto todavía no terminó. Él puede ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para terminar con todo esto.

—Está bien —él exhaló, volviendo a darle un beso. —Dejémoslo así por ahora. No quiero que pienses en eso.

—Creo que nos deberíamos levantar —dijo ella, sentándose y siseando cuando su espalda hizo un chasquido. —He estado en esta cama demasiado tiempo.

—Tu pequeña banda de simpatizantes estará aquí pronto —él le recordó, ofreciendo una mano firme cuando ella se tambaleó sobre sus pies. —Estoy seguro que Potter y su pequeño perro pelirrojo serán primeros en la fila.

Ella rodó los ojos pero su labio se crispó. —En verdad tienes que dejar de insultar a Ron —lo regañó sin entusiasmo, dirigiéndose al lavamanos para lavarse el rostro. —Pero al menos esta vez no insultaste a Harry.

—Fue tolerable ayer —se encogió de hombros, ignorando la manera en que ella arqueó la ceja de manera escéptica. —Me ahorró la molestia de tener que sacar al jodido de tu ex. ¿Y desde cuándo demonios la chica Weasley se puso tan gorda?

—Está embarazada —ella lo regañó, volviéndose a poner de pie junto a la cama. —Te lo he dicho un millón de veces…

—He elegido ignorarlo —le dijo siendo indiferente. —Un mocoso Potter-Weasley es simplemente antinatural.

—Ese _mocoso_ va a ser mi ahijado —ella le sonrió, pero luego una mirada seria robó sus delicados rasgos. —Gracias —suspiró, acariciando su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. —Esto se siente normal.

—Las cosas volverán a ser normales pronto —él dijo con una confianza que ella admiraba mientras él dejaba la cama para vestirse. —Voy a ir a casa a buscar algunas de tus cosas. ¿Algo que quieras en particular?

—Mi varita —ella contestó sin vacilar. —La extraño. Creo que está en la cocina. No me preocupa ninguna cosa más.

—Está bien —él asintió, acomodándose la ropa y dándole un beso rápido. —Enviaré a una de las Medibrujas para que ayuden a bañarte. Regresaré en un momento.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

En el momento que Draco salió de la chimenea, la atmósfera se precipitó en él y algo se retorció en sus entrañas. Era imponente e inquietante, como si estuviera entrando a una habitación donde todos lo deseaban muerto. Había una esencia masculina en el aire. Era almizcle mezclado con el olor que tiene la sangre coagulada. Draco tuvo que luchar para contener las irrefrenables ganas de vomitar.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala de estar, pasando por la mesa fuera de ángulo y luego a las pequeñas abolladuras en la pared. Pero fueron las manchas de color óxido desparramadas en su suelo claro, como las pecas en un niño pálido, lo que hizo que su rabia aumentara. Logró llegar al fregadero de la cocina para vaciar su estómago, pero sólo bilis le quemó la garganta y cayó contra la porcelana. Vio el liquido como pus y se dio cuenta que no había comido nada desde ayer. Hastase había olvidado tener hambre.

Su mirada se desvió al lugar donde estaba la varita de Hermione, sobre el mostrador y esto calmó un poco su estómago revuelto. Frotándose el rostro con una palma, tomó el objeto y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de subir las escaleras para juntar algunas de las pertenencias de ella.

Se tendrían que ir de allí. Él no podía quedarse allí sabiendo lo que había sucedido, y también se negaba a que ella se quedara.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Una hora después de una rápida ducha y sin comer, regresó a San Mungo, y pudo escuchar múltiples voces incluso antes de llegar a la habitación de Hermione. Con un gruñido agitado, abrió la puerta de un empujón y frunció el ceño cuando había más personas que lo que él esperaba o le gustaba. Nueve para ser exactos, excluyendo a su bruja.

El tonto de Potter y su siamés pelirrojo estaban prácticamente encima de ella en la cama, y le tomó mucho esfuerzo para no enviar maldiciones en su camino. La pelirroja gorda estaba sentada junto a ella y él ya había decidido hace mucho que Hermione era una tonta por pertenecer felizmente tanto a la familia Weasley como a la de Potter. _Malditos bichos raros…_

Y hablando de bichos raros… Lunática estaba sentada al lado de la hermana Weasley, luciendo un poco menos aturdida que lo habitual pero siempre faltando un Sickle para un Galeón. Luego estaba Longbottom, quien para ser justos lucía apropiadamente sombrío. El siguiente era Shacklebolt, de pie con su habitual metro ochenta y nueve de altura y al parecer más arrepentido que cualquier otra cosa.

Del otro lado de la cama, su madre y Amelia lucían entre a punto de llorar y estrangular a alguien. Si no hubiera sido por Caleb apoyado estoicamente contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, él podría haber dejado la habitación con un gruñido de irritación y un caso de claustrofobia.

—Draco —su madre se percató de él primero, y consecuentemente todos giraron para verlo. —¿Dónde has estado?

—Solo fui a buscar unas cosas —dijo él, dándole a Potter y a Weasley un despectivo saludo con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de sus miradas interrogantes. —Continúen con su adulación.

—De hecho, Sr. Malfoy —Kingsley habló, con su voz profunda y cansada. —Acabo de pedirles a los demás que se retiren. Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas a Hermione, así que le voy a pedir a usted que se retire.

—¿Qué? —Draco le lanzó una mirada acalorada, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre. —¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

—No mucho —el hombre de piel oscura le dijo vagamente mientras los demás comenzaron a levantarse, dándole a Hermione palabras y abrazos de apoyo. —Tal vez debería comer algo.

Pero el rubio no escuchó la última parte; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Weasley intensamente cuando éste abrazó a su novia un poco más del tiempo necesario. Draco sabía que era sólo porque todavía no se había permitido tener un decente desahogo de su enojo, pero tenía toda la furia de un toro español.

Y justo daba la casualidad de que el cabello de Weasley era rojo.

Conteniendo otro lote de rabia malsana, él esperó que todos, menos Shacklebolt, salieran de la habitación. Acercándose a su bruja y colocando una bolsa de sus pertenencias junto a la cama, lanzó al Ministro de Magia una mirada sospechosa antes de volverse hacia Hermione.

—¿Era necesario todas esas personas? —preguntó, sacando la varita de ella de su bolsillo.

—Gracias —ella tomó el objeto, ansiosa, no tomando en cuenta su comentario previo. —Voy a darme el alta después de hablar con Kingsley. Estoy harta de esta cama.

—¿Estás segura? —él preguntó con una pizca de incertidumbre. —Tal vez deberías quedarte un poco más.

—Odio los hospitales —ella negó con la cabeza, pasando los dedos delicadamente sobre su varita. —Este lugar solo me está haciendo más miserable.

—Muy bien —él concedió. —Pero no vamos a regresar a mi casa. Nos vamos a quedar en la Mansión por un tiempo.

—¿Tu mamá está de acuerdo con eso?

—Todavía no le he preguntado —él admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero va a estar de acuerdo. Nos podemos quedar en el ala Oeste mientras busco otro lugar…

—¿Otro lugar? —ella interrumpió, suspirando cuando comprendió su intención. —No tienes que comprar otra casa por lo que sucedió…

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo —él replicó con determinación, corriendo algunos rizos temperamentales de su frente. —Tenemos algunas propiedades alrededor de Londres así que no me tomará mucho tiempo…

—Sr. Malfoy —Kingsley interrumpió, sin ser afectado por la mirada molesta de Draco. —En verdad tengo que hablar con Hermione en privado…

—Bien —él espetó con cierta mordacidad, pero su voz se relajó cuando regresó a su bruja. —Te veré en un rato.

Hermione le sonrió antes de que él saliera de la habitación, y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la puerta, olvidándose de la presencia del otro mago. —Lo siento —murmuró cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido la concentración.

—Usted sabe por qué está aquí, Hermione —él comenzó, tomando asiento lentamente junto a su cama. —Necesito interrogarla sobre lo que sucedió —le dirigió una mirada reconfortante. —Sólo dime lo que puedas.

Y así lo hizo. Ella le explicó todo, endureciendo su tono de voz para sonar lo más indiferente y profesional posible. Vaciló una o dos veces hacia el final pero estuvo orgullosa con ella misma cuando terminó, y al juzgar por la casi mirada paternal en el rostro de su amigo, él también se sentía orgulloso.

—Y luego Caleb me trajo aquí —ella terminó con un largo suspiro. —Me gustaría recomendarlo para el entrenamiento de Auror. Amelia dijo que él lo había mencionado una vez.

—Ya veo —él asintió con una expresión pensativa. —¿Sabes si tiene las calificaciones que se requieren de Hogwarts?

—No me importa si no las tiene —le dijo ella con severidad. —Neville no tenía las calificaciones adecuadas y es uno de los mejores Aurores, y lo sabe.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —él se comprometió, descansando los codos sobre sus rodillas. —Solo unas preguntas más, Hermione. A la luz de lo que pasó, ¿Quiere continuar con el caso?

—Por supuesto —ella contestó rápidamente. —De seguro podrá ver que estoy más que…

—¿Ansiosa de terminar esto? —él terminó por ella con una mirada cómplice. —Me lo imaginé. ¿Le gustaría tomarse algún tiempo libre?

—Sólo unos pocos días estará bien —contestó ella después de pensarlo un momento, interviniendo cuando él la miró preocupado. —Pero si cree que es demasiado rápido pediré por algunos días en casa.

—Está bien —él cedió a regañadientes. —¿Y tú estás absolutamente segura que Montague no es un asesino solitario?

—Estoy segura —ella afirmó. —Le dije lo que me dijo. Draco y yo sabíamos que era una posibilidad hace algunas semanas atrás, pero no había mucho con qué continuar. Debe haber alguien controlando y Montague solo fue lo suficientemente estúpido para unirse al grupo.

—¿Así que no tienen idea de cuántos pueden estar en este grupo?

—No —ella frunció el ceño. —Esperemos que sea solo Montague pero no sabemos.

—Está bien —él exhaló, levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndole una rápida sonrisa. —Creo que son suficientes preguntas por ahora. Debería descansar un poco.

—De hecho tengo una pregunta —la bruja lo detuvo antes de que él se marchara. —¿Por qué arregló que Draco y Harry interrogaran a Montague? Sé que ellos no eran la única opción, Kingsley.

—No lo eran —él estuvo de acuerdo, y con casi una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos. —Pero ellos parecían ser los más sensatos…

—¿Sensatos? —ella repitió con una tono de sorpresa. —Está poniendo a mi mejor amigo y a mi novio a solas en una habitación con un hombre que me atacó. Eso está lejos de ser sensato.

—Depende de la forma en que lo mires —le dijo, sonando más inteligente de lo que debería ser. —Ellos serán mucho más…minuciosos.

—No si pierden el temperamento —ella razonó con una mirada penetrante. —Y en caso de que no lo haya notado, Draco tiene bastante mal genio…

—Lo he notado —dijo él, pero sonando más divertido que preocupado. —Solo confía en mi juicio, Hermione. Si alguien conseguirá respuestas serán esos dos.

—¿Así que lo hizo a propósito? —ella supuso, dándole una mirada dudosa. —Está subestimando el enojo de Draco sobre esto, Kingsley.

Él hizo una pausa y la tuvo en cuenta por un segundo. —Tal vez —dijo. —Pero tal vez el enojo ayudará.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Por supuesto que se pueden mudar a la Mansión —Narcissa resopló, ofendida que él siquiera haya preguntado. —Es tu casa también. Enviaré a los Elfos Domésticos a que vayan a buscar las cosas de ustedes más tarde.

—Sólo será por unas pocas semanas —él explicó mientras esperaban en las sillas afuera de la habitación de su novia. —La Mansión parece ser el lugar más seguro en este momento.

—Quédense el tiempo que quieran —dijo en voz baja, dando una suave palmada al brazo de su hijo. —¿Cómo estás lidiando con todo esto, Draco?

—¿Cómo crees? —replicó amargamente. —Lo mataría si pudiera…

—Draco…

—Ella me hizo prometer no hacer nada estúpido —le aseguró con un tono molesto. —No debería haber accedido a eso.

El mayor de los dos Malfoys observó a su hijo, estudiando sus líneas estresadas y la vena aparentemente permanente que sobresalía de su cuello. Él siempre se había enorgullecido de su apariencia pero hoy lucía ojeroso y agotado; su cabello desaliñado y su mandíbula ensombrecida con una incipiente barba. Era desconcertante pero a la vez refrescante; ella nunca lo había visto ser tan humano.

—Tienes que calmarte antes de la entrevista…

—No te preocupes por eso —él interrumpió, mirando fijo sus manos apuñadas. —Lo haré como me parezca…

—Pero dijiste que le prometiste a Hermione…

—Le prometí nada ilegal —él murmuró, deseando secretamente un fuerte trago de Odgen. —El resto depende de mí.

—¿Y ella está de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó Narcissa, sin estar convencida.

—Por supuesto que no —él rodó los ojos. —Tú sabes lo jodidamente _noble_ que ella es. Es ese maldito lavado de cerebro Gryiffindor que le hicieron en Hogwarts…

—Sr. Malfoy —Shacklebolt interrumpió, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación de Hermione. —Hemos terminado por ahora…

—Ya era hora…

—Pero tendré que volver a hablar con ella en los próximos días —él terminó, haciéndose a un lado así Draco podía dirigirse a la habitación. —Y lo espero a usted en el Ministerio a las cinco. Harry lo estará esperando en las Oficinas de Aurores…

—No puedo esperar —murmuró sarcásticamente, pero había un borde ligeramente siniestro en su voz. Si Kingsley se dio cuenta, no lo mencionó y se marchó saludando educadamente a Narcissa, quien había decidido quedarse afuera mientras su hijo marchaba hacia la habitación.

—Hey —Hermione suspiró, sus ojos observando sus movimientos agitados mientras él se acercaba a la cama. —¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo me pregunto si alguno más de tus condenados amigos planea en molestarme…

—No estás enfadado con ellos —ella lo detuvo, acariciando rápidamente su mano. —Solo estás enojado con la situación y te estás desquitando con ellos…

—Si me hubiera desquitado con ellos, lo hubieras notado —dijo fríamente. —Tienes suerte que Weasley no está en el siguiente pabellón.

Ella hizo una pausa para observar. Él estaba bajando la mirada mientras acariciaba la yema de sus dedos por las líneas de su palma. Ella pudo ver lo agobiado que estaba, como si cada partícula estuviera vibrando con la necesidad latente de estallar.

Tan tenso; sólo esperando para explotar.

En un momento de romanticismo inoportuno, ella pensó en el concepto de que él lucía como un ángel caído con sus facciones de marfil y el ceño fruncido severamente, pero decidió no hacerlo. No, él era lo opuesto a eso. Un demonio redimido quien había rechazado el mal pero seguía disfrutando de su oscura conducta. Maravillosamente sádico; pero en última instancia bueno.

Con una sonrisa forzada que no alcanzó sus ojos, ella estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Algo de la tensión en su rostro se derritió ante su toque, pero no fue suficiente. Tal vez nunca sería suficiente.

Parecía tener cicatrices, casi tantas como ella.

Ella lo atrajo para darle un beso, sólo para succionar un poco más de la tensión. Pudo saborear su frustración, su fuego, y tragó todo lo que pudo.

—Creo que ya estoy lista para ir a casa —murmuró mientras se apartaba.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco arqueó una ceja cuando encontró a un Potter nervioso esperando afuera de la habitación a la que había sido dirigido. El Imbécil Invencible parecía como si se hubiera pasado los dedos por el pelo miles de veces y había unas medialunas azules sosteniendo sus ojos.

Durante un breve instante, Draco se dio cuenta que en verdad tenía algo en común con su antiguo rival.

 _Hermione._

El ataque había claramente afectado a ambos y era una revelación cautivadora. Sin embargo, lo dejó de lado, racionalizando que este era Potter, y amigo de Hermione o no, él era un molesto imbécil en el mejor de los casos.

Pero nada se demostraría en su rostro. Ninguna emoción.

Después de colocar a Hermione en un baño de vapor y dejando a su madre que la consintiera, él se había aislado en una de las salas olvidadas de la Mansión. Durante una hora maravillosamente mórbida, simplemente se sentó en un sillón revestido de telarañas e intentó de ordenar sus pensamientos. Cuando las chispas de su temperamento habían sido demasiado volátiles, él simplemente entrenó su expresión para ser tan físicamente estoica e impasible como fuera posible.

Y esa expresión se había mantenido tallada en su rostro de piedra desde entonces.

—Malfoy —Harry lo saludó torpemente, fallando en ocultar su ansiedad y su incomodidad. —Llegas temprano.

—Tú llegaste más temprano —él se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente terminemos con esto, Potter…

—Sólo un segundo —el otro mago frunció el ceño, protegiendo la puerta. —Necesito repasar algunas cosas contigo primero…

—Empecemos con eso, entonces —él espetó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con desprecio. —Sabes, he interrogado a algunos ex Mortífagos antes, Potter…

—Eso lo sé —Harry levantó la mano en un inútil intento de calmar al hombre pálido. —Pero puedo entender cómo esto puede ser más difícil por tu relación personal…

—Tú también tienes una _relación personal_ —él replicó apuntándole con el dedo. —Pero no perdería mi aliento dándote consejos…

—Sólo necesito algo de garantía de que vas a ser profesional —Harry gruñó, frotándose los ojos. —No puedes…

—Haré lo que quiera —el rubio contestó tenso. —No eres mi jefe, Potter.

Los ojos verdes del Auror vacilaron. —No, no lo soy —aceptó de mala gana, exhalando cuando se dio cuenta que esta era una batalla que no podía ganar. —Bien entonces, vamos.

Draco se metió en la pequeña y oscura habitación después de Potter y sus ojos se posaron al instante en la figura indiferente atada mágicamente a una silla de madera oscura. Fue la completa falta de remordimiento en el rostro del hombre lo que causó que su pulso retumbara fuertemente en sus oídos. Montague parecía totalmente plácido e imperturbable y miró a Draco como si fuera simplemente una partícula de polvo.

Malfoy sintió que sus fosas nasales echaban fuego y su mandíbula se apretaba, pero logró mantenerse calmado en el exterior mientras se sentaba junto a Potter. Draco pudo sentir cómo la sangre literalmente burbujeaba como lava, pero no lo demostró. Si iba a conseguir lo que quería, tenía que permanecer indiferente y distante.

—Bueno —la voz gruesa de Montague resonó en la fría habitación. —Qué curioso equipo decidieron enviar.

Draco miró a Potter y pudo ver que él estaba teniendo un poco más de problemas para ocultar sus emociones. El rostro aburrido de Montague se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa divertida que podría haber cortado las estrechas cuerdas de su cordura.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, Montague —Harry comenzó, su voz sorprendentemente firme.

—Lo sé —Graham asintió. —Pero todos sabemos que no voy a decirles nada.

Y fiel a su palabra; no lo hizo. Draco escudriñó silenciosamente al prisionero mientras Potter disparaba pregunta tras pregunta, de las cuales todas fueron contestadas con nada más que una sonrisa arrogante.

 _¿Qué tienes que ver con el Movimiento Vendetta?_

 _¿Cuántas personas hay en el grupo?_

 _¿Qué quieres de todo esto?_

 _¿Asesinaste a Creevey?_

 _¿Pansy?_

 _¿Nott?_

 _¿Goyle?_

 _¿Finch-Fletchley?_

 _¿Pucey?_

 _¿Clearwater?_

Las preguntas de Harry se apagaron cuando los minutos alcanzaron a treinta, y Draco no mencionó ni una palabra durante todo el proceso. Solo observó el rostro del enemigo cuando vacilaba entre aburrimiento y diversión. Él sabía que no podía hablar; su voz lo traicionaría y revelaría su furia. Estaba esperando su momento.

— _¿Cómo te metiste en la casa de Malfoy?_

Draco había bloqueado el interrogatorio de Potter para estudiar a Montague, pero la mención de su nombre lo sacó de su intenso trance. Graham debió haber notado el cambio porque dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Estás muy callado, Malfoy —él dijo finalmente. —¿Fue algo que hice yo?

El rubio exhaló por su nariz y se volvió hacia Harry. —¿No podemos darle algo de Veritaserum? —preguntó con una voz monótona y demasiado controlada.

—Necesito conseguir el permiso de Kingsley —él suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz. —Pero sí, creo que es la única manera de llegar a algún lado. Lo podemos hacer el martes…

—¿Otra visita? —Montague dijo con un entusiasmo de burla. —Eso va a ser divertido.

—Si te rehúsas a cooperar entonces lo intentaremos de nuevo, —el Auror confirmó en su voz profesional —con Veritaserum.

—Pueden intentarlo, —el hombre atado provocaba con su sonrisa torcida —pero estoy bajo el Juramento Inquebrantable, y no tendré que responder algunas de sus preguntas…

—Entonces me aseguraré de hacer las preguntas correctas —prometió Potter, mirando a Graham prolongadamente antes de comenzar a levantarse de su asiento. Se volvió hacia Draco e hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que era hora de irse. —Vamos a reprogramarlo para el martes…

—¿Se van tan pronto? —Montague fingió un quejido. —Que lástima. Estaba esperando que pudiéramos hablar de Hermione más íntimamente.

Ambos hombres vacilaron y Draco sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se agarrotó.

 _«No te dejes provocar. Sólo un poco más»_

Harry debió haberlo visto luchando para mantener la cabeza. —Vamos, Malfoy —lo animó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y escuchando para asegurarse que Draco lo estaba siguiendo. El mago de pelo oscuro escuchó los ecos de los pasos de Malfoy tras él y en silencio se encontró a sí mismo impresionado con la compostura de su antiguo némesis durante la entrevista. No había dicho ni una palabra y en verdad había esperado amenazas de muerte a los gritos por parte del hombre pálido.

—No creí que lograras mantener la calma, Malfoy —dijo él mientras salía del marco de la puerta, ajeno a que los pasos de Draco se habían detenido. —El martes podemos…

Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe fuerte de la puerta.

Harry supo lo que había sucedido y se estremeció, escuchando los restos de un hechizo complejo de bloqueo siendo murmurados del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó, golpeando la puerta con el puño. —¡No, Malfoy!

No escuchó nada más que el chirrido de una silla y metió la mano en su túnica para sacar su varita pero vaciló mientras la pasaba por encima de la cerradura de la puerta. Expulsando un suspiro de comprensión cansina, deslizó la varita de nuevo a su bolsillo y se apoyó contra la pared; esperando y deseando privadamente que Montague sufriera.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Así está mejor —Draco murmuró, sacándose la túnica y aflojando la corbata. —Ya podemos comenzar.

—Te ves tenso, Malfoy —el prisionero se mofó, sus ataduras siseando cuando intentó moverse. —¿Y cómo está Herm…?

— _¡Silencio! —_ gritó antes de que Montague pudiera terminar. —No puedes hablar durante esto.

Draco caminó hacia el otro mago lentamente, levantándose las mangas hasta los codos mientras avanzaba. Su mano se flexionó alrededor de su varita y la agitó sobre las ataduras de Montague, aflojándolas antes de maniobrarlo a él contra la pared con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Y luego, con el equilibrio y la gracia de un leopardo de nieve, Draco se puso delante de Montague y lanzó un puño a su rostro. Vaciló para captar el aturdimiento indiferente ante los ojos del otro hombre antes de arrojar otra. Y luego otra y otra.

Al principio comenzaron lento pero el ritmo de Malfoy se volvió rápidamente en una lluvia desenfrenada de golpes fuertes y tajantes. Los sonidos rebotaron alrededor de la habitación, danzando con los gruñidos y gemidos de Draco mientras que cualquier ruido que Montague pudiera haber hecho fue sofocado por magia.

Draco siguió controlando la mirada del hombre, esperando que el escudo desafiante cayera. Necesitaba ver el miedo en el rostro del otro hombre. Necesitaba saber que había dejado una marca. Una cicatriz.

Continuo golpeando su cara, observando en un retorcido trance mientras las facciones del otro hombre comenzaron a distorsionarse y a destrozarse. Era su obra, y como el artista de una pintura preciada, consideraba que la mezcla púrpura y gris era una obra de arte. Se había olvidado lo poderoso que se sentía sonsacar físicamente sangre y moretones de otro hombre.

Sintió que algo cedió bajo sus nudillos y se dio cuenta que debió haber sido el pómulo de Montague cuando el lado de su rostro cayó ligeramente. Él volvió a controlar los ojos del prisionero, orgulloso de las manchas de color borgoña que lo rodeaban. Vio un poco de dolor allí pero todavía no veía miedo; ni remordimiento. No era suficiente.

Así que continuó.

Draco lanzó sus puñetazos a su abdomen, sin importarle cuando los golpes causaron que Montague escupiera algunas respiraciones temblorosas que estuvieron espesados por la sangre. Él sintió cómo el líquido caliente se desparramó en su camisa y brazos pero apenas lo notó. Sintió cómo sus puños comenzaron a hincharse y arder así que volvió a sacar la varita y lo cambió a Graham hacia el suelo.

Empujó su pie contra el estómago del mago caído, una y otra vez, rugiendo con una furia salvaje hasta que sintió que algo se quebró. Observó con una mirada fría como había una costilla contra la piel de Montague, apuñalandolo desde adentro. Draco vio cómo su boca se abría en un grito silencioso y sintió cómo la satisfacción lo invadía como rayos de sol.

Ahora había algo de miedo, pero no era suficiente.

Volvió a sacar su varita y la dirigió al hombre con un brazo firme. Robó un segundo para mirar al mago quebrado y fracturado y se maravilló con su obra. Se sintió mejor, mucho mejor, como un adicto quien había _finalmente_ encontrado su solución. Sólo necesitaba el miedo de Montague para saciarlo. Quería el horror.

— _¡Sectumsempra! —_ Draco gritó, su tono rasposo y gutural. Los cortes gruesos y profundos atravesaron su piel, acompañados por los sonidos de la carne que se desgarraba. La sangre brotó lentamente y Draco deshizoel hechizo silencioso para saborear los gritos angustiosos de Montague. Sonaban a música, como una partitura para acompañar las batallas.

Ahora Montague estaba petrificado y Draco, aunque todavía no del todo satisfecho, se volvió a sentir cuerdo. Con una última patada a la cabeza, se dio vuelta para dejar la habitación que retumbaba con los gritos de un hombre casi moribundo.

—Eres jodidamente suertudo—él espetó sobre su hombro. —Estarías muerto si no fuera por ella.

No consiguió ninguna respuesta, excepto una gárgara ronca así que dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Potter estaba esperando afuera, apoyado contra la pared y al parecer ligeramente perturbado. Se fijó en la mirada tormentosamente gris y le dio un gesto de aceptación poco característico.

—Puedes limpiar el desorden —dijo simplemente el rubio, antes de salir por el pasillo como un hombre que se volvía a sentir normal.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco se quitó las manchas restantes de sus brazos y se desabrochó lentamente la camisa manchada de rojo. Arrojándola a un lado, revisó su pecho para asegurarse de que la sangre de Montague no se había filtrado a través de la tela para manchar su piel. Controlando que sus hechizos apresurados habían comenzado a sanar sus nudillos lastimados, decidió que estaba listo para verla ahora.

Se había cruzado con su madre cuando regresó a la Mansión y ella lo había regañado hasta el borde de su muerte, pero él sabía que en algún punto ella entendía, incluso si no quería. Era sólo alrededor de las siete en punto pero ella le dijo que Hermione se había sentido agotada después de su baño y se fue directo a la cama, y luego procedió a advertirle que se limpiara antes de ir con ella.

Satisfecho de que no había evidencia de sus acciones que marcaran su piel de color marfil, encontró a su novia durmiendo suavemente entre las costosas sábanas de color esmeralda.

Demasiado inocente para él. Demasiado pura.

Ella se movió ante los sonidos de sus pasos y le ofreció una sonrisa somnolienta que le hizo contener la respiración. Ella en verdad no tenía idea lo deslumbrante que estaba en ese momento; lo divina que era y era suya. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y apartó su pelo con sus manos ligeramente hinchadas, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

—Te ves cansado —ella murmuró a través de sus labios pesados. —¿Salió bien?

—Sí, salió bien —él asintió, su voz relajada y ronca. —Vuelve a dormir, Granger. Todo está bien ahora.

—¿Qué sucedió con…?

—Te lo explicaré todo mañana —prometió. —Ahora sólo descansa.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Así es, ahora descansen como dicen Draco, porque ya volvi después de mucho tiempo ¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…como siempre mil disculpas por haberme atrasado, y esta vez fue por mucho tiempo, pero la vida gente…la vida…puede ser …aagggghhhh… tan Muggle, pero en fin acá estamos, y ésta vez con actualización doble para compensar la espera, así que espero que lo disfruten, aunque es más que comprensible si muchos se fueron a la historia original, mejor para Bex al menos.**

 **Ya falta poco para que la historia termine, y en este último tramo le quiero dar la bienvenida a** _ **Lighfeatherxa**_ **, que tan amablemente se ofreció a corregir los capítulos, así que yo muy agradecida por eso. Y si todavía no leyeron** _ **"**_ _ **Perfidia"**_ **de su autoría, ¿qué esperan? Es una de las mejores historias que he leído hace tiempo. Gracias Al por tu apoyo ;-)**

 **Bueno soy todo ojos para leer sus comentarios que tan bien siempre me hacen. ¿Qué sintieron? ¿Se sintieron satisfechas como Draco se sintió después de ese interrogatorio?... a seguir leyendo**


	32. La Verdad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue corregido por Nanaa04(Nat) y Lightfeatherxa.**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXXII:**

 **La Verdad**

.

Draco había dormido como un insomne curado.

Hermione había iniciado el sexo antes de irse a dormir, y si bien no había sido un admirador particular del ritmo lento y cariñoso, nunca se había sentido más saciado en su vida. Tenía el presentimiento que tenía que ver parcialmente con el interrogatorio de ayer y de que finalmente había logrado desahogar parte de su agresión, pero el tener una sabrosa dosis de su novia había empujado la normalidad un poco más cerca a su mundo.

Él sabía que el deseo de ella para tener intimidad no había sido forjado por la lujuria o el anhelo; ella simplemente había necesitado ver si podía tocarlo sin los recuerdos robando su pasión. Y por lo que pudo decir, ella había estado absolutamente magnífica. De hecho, encantadora. Siempre la perfeccionista.

 _Y había sido jodidamente excelente._

Ella se había dormido de inmediato y él la siguió después, así que cuando abrió sus ojos la encontró sentada sobre la cama y escribiendo algunas notas, él estaba un poco confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces y alzó una ceja ante su pelo desarreglado y mirada concentrada; adivinando por la luz baja en la habitación seguía siendo bastante temprano.

—Granger —él murmuró, captando su mirada. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Estoy escribiendo algunas preguntas para que le hagas a Montague —le dijo, ahogando un bostezo. —Sólo un par…

—No hagas eso ahora —dijo él, sacándole los pergaminos y dándole una mirada desaprobatoria. —Es demasiado temprano para eso. Sabes que la mayoría de las personas disfrutan de quedarse en la cama hasta tarde cuando no tienen trabajo.

—El Wizengamot sólo nos dará pocas entrevistas antes de que él vaya a juicio —ella explicó, haciendo bailar los dedos sobre su pecho desnudo. —Especialmente si tienes una oportunidad con el Veritaserum. Quiero asegurarme de que podemos obtener todo lo que podamos de…

—Puedo manejarlo —él protestó, dándole un fuerte tirón a su cintura y empujando su rostro cerca del de ella. —Deberías confiar en mí, Granger…

—Lo hago…

—Entonces deja que lo maneje —él insistió, dándole un beso a su boca—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo disfruta tu día de paz.

—Paz —repitió ella con un susurro preocupado. —No estoy segura que paz es la palabra correcta, Draco.

Él sintió su estómago hundirse en el colchón. Odiaba que siguiera sin ser la misma pero sabía que era inevitable. Su leona había sido herida; tomaría un poco de tiempo y cuidado antes de que ella pudiera volver a unirse a la cacería.

—Llámalo como quieras —él se encogió de hombros, tomando su varita que estaba del lado de su cama. —Si tienes que escribir tus propias preguntas entonces hazlo después. ¿Quieres el desayuno en la cama? Puedo pedirles a los elfos domésticos un…

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? —ella preguntó de repente, agarrándole la mano y señalando los restos de sus moretones y arañazos. —Draco, ¿Qué es esto?

—Nada —él mintió, intentando retirar la mano y recordándose a él mismo trabajar en sus hechizos de sanación. —Cálmate…

—¿Alguna vez me vas a decir lo que sucedió exactamente con Montague? —ella murmuró nerviosa, y él la miró de manera intensa.

Él hizo una pausa y dejó que ella volviera a rozarlos con su pulgar. —¿En verdad quieres saber? —preguntó, rechinando los dientes dentro de su boca. —¿En serio?

Después de un mordisqueo reacio de su labio, esbozó una sonrisa triste que él no había estado esperando. —Supongo que no —ella confesó, tomando su mano para depositar un beso delicado sobre su piel dañada. —Pero sea lo que hayas hecho, gracias. Y gracias por lo que dijiste cuando estaba en el hospital. Sé que cosas así no son realmente fáciles para ti.

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos para absorber sus palabras y supo que en verdad había sido demasiado suave con Montague. Demasiado suave. Debió haber torturado al maldito enfermo hasta que le haya rogado por piedad; ella valía la pena. Su muerte valía la pena por ella.

Ellos no habían hablado de su inusitada confesión en San Mungo y a él le vino bien. Se preguntó un par de veces si había sido demasiado apresurado con sus palabras; había estado demasiado afectado por el estado de ella después del ataque, pero no. De ninguna manera. Tal vez no entendía los complejos pormenores de la emoción, pero sabía que el único título para ello era amor. Sabía que lo era porque nunca antes lo había sentido.

—Pero lo hago, ¿Sabes? —él dijo en voz baja, y ella levantó la vista.

—Lo sé —ella se sonrojó, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un beso sonriente. —Yo también te amo.

—Entonces no hagas ningún trabajo —él reiteró, dándole un beso rápido antes de dejar la cama. —Le voy a ordenar a los Elfos domésticos que nos traiga el desayuno. ¿Inglés completo te parece bien?

—Si les _pides_ y no les _ordenas, —_ ella enfatizó, juntando las cejas —entonces suena delicioso.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Ella se ve mucho mejor —Narcissa comentó una vez que Hermione había dejado la sala, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada desaprobatoria de su hijo.

—Entonces deja de consentirla —dijo él bruscamente. —Ella no es una niña…

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté cómoda —ella le discutió, con su taza de té. —Pero supongo que viendo que ustedes dos no dejaron la cama hasta el medio día —hizo una pausa y su labio se crispó —así… ella no tenido problemas con…

—Termina esa frase y te hago internar —él prometió con una voz directa/franca. —Todo lo que necesitas saber es que ella está bien. Habla de otra cosa antes de que te maldiga.

Ella hizo una pausa. —La Red Flu ha estado activa todo el día —su madre decidió que en verdad era mejor cambiar de tema. —Supongo que ninguno de ustedes quiere hablar con los periodistas.

—De ninguna manera —él gruñó, dándole una mirada de enfado. —Y ni una exclusiva para Skeeter, madre…

—Eso lo sé —ella frunció el ceño. —¿Así que tienes otro interrogatorio con Montague mañana…?

—¿Y qué?

—Bueno me gustaría saber si planeas llegar a casa cubierto de sangre otra vez —dijo ella, su tono de voz cauteloso y molesto. —¿O si puedes lograr controlarte esta vez?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —le dijo con firmeza. —Necesito que responda las preguntas mañana, así haré eso…

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le hiciste a Montague, Draco? —ella preguntó sin rodeos.

—Lo que era necesario —él contestó, limpiándose una de sus uñas. —Los detalles no son importantes…

—Bueno, no lo apruebo —la bruja dijo tensa, pero luego sus facciones se relajaron. —Pero supongo que comprendo. Ella es muy especial para ti, ¿No es así?

—Eso es decir lo obvio…

—¿Y le has dicho que la amas? —su madre preguntó rápidamente, ignorando la mirada agitada que él le había lanzado. —O tengo que convencerte que…

—No hace falta convencer —la hizo callar, haciendo una pausa por un momento. —Ella lo sabe.

La boca de Narcissa se transformó en una sorprendente sonrisa que le recordó donde él había conseguido la mayoría de su encanto. —Bien —dijo finalmente. —¿A qué hora es el interrogatorio mañana?

—A las siete —él contestó con una mirada pensativa, satisfecho de que ella sabía bien cuándo dejar el tema de sus sentimientos por su novia. —Potter dijo que era una buena idea dejarla hasta que la mayoría del personal se haya marchado.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo va a tomar?

—Bueno, Granger ya ha escrito seis hojas de preguntas y tengo unas cuantas de mi parte —Draco explicó, dejando escapar un aliento de frustración. —¿Te quedarás aquí mañana, mientras esté en el Ministerio?

—Por supuesto —ella le aseguró. —Ya le envié a Amelia una carta invitándole a que se junte con nosotras. Me doy cuenta que no quieres que se quede sola.

—¿Viene Caleb?

—No, él va a estar trabajando en el Ministerio también —ella le dijo, ladeando la cabeza cuando él frunció el ceño con incertidumbre. —Draco, no me mires así. Vamos a tener una noche de chicas y todo va a ser encantador. La mantendré distraída…

—No estoy preocupado con tus pequeños planes de chicas —él gruñó, relajándose en la silla. —Sólo quiero saber que ella va a estar a salvo. Y tú para el caso…

—Vamos, Draco —ella suspiró, mientras tomaba el té —Sabes que este lugar es seguro…

— _Sabía_ que mi casa era segura —él respondió rápidamente. —Y estaba equivocado…

—Eso es diferente —ella argumentó, su voz con ese tono maternal que él conocía tanto. —La Mansión tiene siglos de hechizos protectores en las paredes. Es probable que sea más seguro que Hogwarts, Draco. Nadie quien no es bienvenido puede entrar.

Draco asintió distraído, sabiendo que las palabras de ella eran verdaderas. —Está bien —él dijo de manera reticente. —Pero si cualquier cosa extraña pasa me buscas de inmediato o me envías una lechuza. Demonios, utiliza uno de los Trasladores si tienes que hacerlo…

—Ya entiendo —ella rodó los ojos. —Deberías relajarte un poco, Draco. Ella está segura aquí, y todo esto terminará pronto. Ve con ella a nadar un poco, te podría calmar.

Él lo consideró por un momento antes de asentir para sí mismo y dejando atrás a su madre sonriente para ir a la alberca. El heredero Malfoy entró a la sala de la piscina silenciosamente e hizo sus pasos lo más ligeros posibles, mirando los deslumbrantes reflejos bailando sobre los azulejos verdes. Sus ojos cenicientos se posaron sobre el agua turbulenta y en su novia que nadaba, y recordó uno de sus libros que describía una Náyade (1).

Ella le había leído ese pasaje un par de veces y él encontró las similitudes sorprendentes mientras la observaba danzar en el agua con un bienvenido abandono.

Se sacó los zapatos en silencio y se arremangó los pantalones, manteniendo su mirada en ella y controlando que todavía estuviera ajena a su presencia. Se acomodó en el borde la piscina y colgó las piernas en el agua, dándole una amplia sonrisa cuando ella finalmente lo vió.

—¿Sabes? —él comenzó lentamente mientras ella se hacía camino hacia él. —La última vez que estuvimos aquí, me saltaste encima.

—Lo recuerdo —ella sonrió, poniendo los brazos sobre sus piernas. —Aunque creo que _"saltar"_ es un poco exagerado. Difícilmente me alejaste…

—Por supuesto que no lo hice —él interrumpió, sus labios extendiéndose un poco más. —Me habías estado provocando por semanas, perra.

—Oye —ella frunció el ceño, pero conocía bien su tono de broma —No soy una provocadora. Pero admitiré que hice las cosas más difíciles de lo que deberían haber sido. Aunque tú tampoco ayudaste exactamente.

—Quizás no —él convino con una ceja arqueada. —¿Pero realmente importa ahora?

Ella le sonrió como si él hubiera dicho algo maravilloso. —No —ella suspiró. —En lo absoluto. Sólo deseo que a veces las cosas pudieran ser un poco más fáciles. Este caso ha sido difícilmente bueno para nuestra relación…

—Pronto terminará —él le dijo, corriendo sus rizos mojados y dándose cuenta que había dicho eso en innumerables ocasiones. —Y cuando termine, vamos a pasar una cantidad de tiempo no especificado en mi villa en Grecia.

—Suena perfecto —ella sonrió, deslizando las mano bajo sus piernas y haciéndole cosquillas a sus tobillos. —¿Vienes a nadar?

—¿Esta vez podemos tener sexo?

—¿La puerta está cerrada? —ella preguntó, esperando a que asintiera antes de darle un fuerte tirón a sus piernas y lo arrastró hacia el agua con un bastante esfuerzo. Ella se rió cuando él se estrelló en la piscina y volvió aparecer para darle una mirada poco impresionada. Un instante después, ella estaba felizmente presionada contra el borde la piscina y estudiando el brillo malicioso de sus ojos de acero plateado.

—Bruja traviesa —él murmuró, pasando la lengua por su hombro. —Vas a pagar por eso.

—Eso espero.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Ven aquí —Hermione le hizo una seña, atando su corbata a través de su cuello. —Vas a llegar temprano.

—Bueno, madre parece bastante interesada en comenzar su _noche de chicas_ —él frunció el ceño, pellizcando su nariz mientras ella le hacía el nudo. —Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que eso implica.

—Entonces no te lo diré —ella sonrió. —Todo lo que voy a decir es que habrá mucho chocolate y voy a presentarle a tu madre las maravillas de las películas románticas.

—Suena horrible —él murmuró, exhalando cuando ella acarició su garganta. —¿Habrá terminado cuando regrese a casa?

—No estoy segura —ella admitió, pasándole la mano por su pecho. —Creo que _"Notting Hill"_ es bastante larga. Caleb debería estar aquí para venir a buscar a Amelia para ese momento así ustedes dos pueden quejarse con una copa de whiskey de fuego mientras hablan de cosas Muggles.

—Mis ancestros estarían lanzando maldiciones si supieran que alguien está trayendo objetos Muggles a la Mansión —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Especialmente la mierda extraña que tienes.

—Ellos estarían lanzando maldiciones si supieran que estás en una relación con una hija de Muggles…

—Entonces es bueno que ahora están muertos —él remarcó, encogiéndosede hombros cuando ella jadeó. —Oh cállate, Granger. No es como si tú o yo los conociéramos…

—Pero aun así —ella se quejó, mirándolo severamente —ellos son tu pasado…

—Y a veces es mejor dejar el pasado enterrado, especialmente si puede joder tu futuro —dijo él, haciendo una mueca cuando vio su expresión halagada. _Futuro_ —Si repites eso a cualquiera voy a convertir a tu gato en uno de color verde de forma permanente y lo haré usar un collar de Slytherin.

—Sí, señor —ella se burló, tirando de él para succionar de su boca. —¿Tienes la lista de preguntas que te dí?

—Sí, está todo aquí —le aseguró, golpeando el bolsillo que contenía los pergaminos doblados. —Haré lo que pueda.

—Está bien —ella asintió, soltándolo así podía dejar la habitación. —Buena suerte.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió por los largos pasillos del ala oeste, entrando a una de las salas de estar con Red Flú. El Ministerio estaba notablemente más tranquilo de lo habitual, y excepto por las personas que él se cruzó, quienes iban evidentemente a sus casas, los pasillo estaban más o menos desiertos. Se dirigió directamente a la Oficina de Aurores, Potter estaba en la misma posición que él lo había encontrado la última vez; sentado en una silla y golpeándose nervioso la rodilla.

—Potter —el rubio lo llamó, alzando una ceja cuando el otro mago saltó. —Estás un poco nervioso.

—Me acosté muy tarde —él respondió vagamente, levantándose de su asiento. —¿Debo esperar más…disputas entre Montague y tú hoy o…?

—Puedo llegar a perder la paciencia —Draco confesó sin dudarlo. —Pero no tengo intenciones de darle una paliza otra vez. Granger me dio una pila de preguntas para hacerle al imbécil y de hecho me gustaría ver mi cama esta noche.

—Bien —el otro hombre asintió, luciendo un poco aliviado. —Está bien, sólo un par de cosas antes de entrar…

—Genial…

—El Juramento Inquebrantable de Montague es más poderoso que el Veritaserum —Harry explicó, ignorando el sarcasmo de Malfoy —así que no va a contestar a todo lo que le preguntes y es probable que él intente provocarte así que trata de mantener el control…

—Potter —Draco lo interrumpió bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. —Lo último que jodidamente quiero es unas palabras de ánimo de tu parte. Sólo terminemos con esto.

Se dió la vuelta y entró a la sala antes de que el hombre irritante pudiera protestar. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en Montague, y su orgullo era abrumador. Parecía como si el mago hubiera sido pisoteado por un tropel de Thestrals; su rostro hinchado y un hermoso mosaico de azules, púrpuras y amarillos. Había cicatrices y rasguños cortando sus facciones amargas, y mientras la vestimenta de prisionero no le permitió ver mucha más piel, pudo distinguir por su postura incómoda que su cuerpo estaba en un estado similar.

Bien.

Esperaba que al bastardo le doliera respirar.

—Hola otra vez —Draco dijo en un chirrido mientras se sentaba. —Luces…colorido.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —él espetó, con la voz ronca como si su tráquea hubiera sido desgarrada. —Está todo bien en ser presumido cuando estoy atado a esta silla…

—¿Estás insinuando que tú me hubieras podido vencer en un duelo? —el rubio se mofó, permitiéndose una risa profunda. —No lo creo…

—Bueno, a Granger no le fue muy bien contra mí…

—Ella estaba desarmada —Harry interrumpió, sentándose junto a Draco antes de que él pudiera responder —Montague, te harías un favor en no provocarnos…

—No haría ninguna diferencia —él argumentó con un indiferente meneo de la cabeza, aunque lucía un poco adolorido mientras lo hacía. —Mi destino está sellado con una condena de por vida en Azkaban…

—Créeme cuando te digo que lo puedo empeorar—Draco prometió sombríamente, girando para darle al Gryffindor una mirada impaciente. —Sólo dale la maldita poción Potter. Su cara me está molestando.

Harry asintió serio y sacó un vial de su túnica, dejando su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el prisionero. Agitó su varita y la boca de Montague quedó abierta con un chasquido de su mandíbula.

—Espero que te ahogues —Draco dijo fríamente mientras la poción era vertida en la garganta de Graham. Para el momento que el líquido había desaparecido, Harry murmuró otro encantamiento y la boca del mago oscuro se cerró con un fuerte golpe de dientes. El Auror mantuvo el hechizo hasta que un sonoro trago vibró en la pequeña habitación y el hechizo fue levantado, dejando a Montague jadeando un poco.

—Bien —Harry murmuró, regresando a su asiento y guardando la varita en su túnica. —Sólo un par de preguntas de prueba. ¿Nombre completo?

—Graham Charles Montague —él gruñó, intentando evidentemente luchar contra los efectos del Veritaserum.

—¿Tu edad?

—Veintiséis.

—Harry carraspeó un poco. —¿Y sabes por qué has sido arrestado?

—Porque me descubrieron intentando violar a Hermione Granger —él contestó calmado, y Daco se clavó las uñas en sus muslos. —Y ustedes quieren saber mi participación en los recientes asesinatos.

—Eso es correcto —Potter asintió con un movimiento torpe en su asiento, y Draco vio como él se encogió cuando el nombre de Hermione había sido mencionado junto a la palabra _violación_. —Bien, entendemos que tu Juramento…

—Sólo un segundo —Graham interrumpió, sus ojos animados desviándose hacia Draco. —Dejame intentar solo una prueba de verdad más…

—Continua —dijo el rubio gruñendo. —Has perdido suficiente de mi tiempo.

Una sonrisa frágil y misteriosa atrapó los labios del otro Slytherin. —Hermione Granger —comenzó cuidadosamente, sacando la lengua para humedecer sus labios. —Fue lo mejor que he probado.

Harry prácticamente se zambulló sobre Malfoy, balanceando su cuerpo así podía sujetar sus brazos. Hubo un breve momento de quietud y tranquilidad antes de sentir como Draco luchaba, agitándose como una bestia encadenada, rugiendo y gruñendo sobre la risa fuerte y ronca de Montague.

—Malfoy —Harry espetó, agarrando sus brazos un poco más fuertes alrededor del pecho de Draco. —Calmate, Malfoy. Sólo está intentando enloquecerte…

—¡Suéltame, Potter!

—No —él discutió, aliviado cuando sintió que los esfuerzos de su viejo rival disminuían un poco. —Tienes que mantenerte calmado. _Hermione_ necesita que te mantengas calmado. Sabías que él haría esto, Malfoy.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensionó un poco y dejó escapar un suspiro que retumbó. —Está bien, Potter —dijo bruscamente. —Libérame.

Harry hizo a regañadientes lo que le dijeron, dándole una mirada escéptica cuando él se volvió a sentar en su asiento como si nada lo hubiera perturbado. Sus ojos permanecieron entrenados en el hombre de ojos turbulentos por unos segundos, sopesando la posibilidad de que Draco estuviera mintiendo con su repentina indiferencia. Con el ceño fruncido, se volvió a sentar y giro hacia Montague.

—Haz algo así de nuevo —Harry comenzó en un tono bajo que no había utilizado hacía un tiempo. —Y haré la vista gorda a cualquier cosa que él haga. Sólo contesta las preguntas…

—¿Eres un miembro del _Movimiento Vendetta_? —Draco interrumpió bruscamente, su voz de repente enérgica y profesional mientras sacaba algunos pergaminos de su bolsillo.

—Sí —Graham contestó con los dientes cerrados, un poco desprevenido por la repentina pregunta del rubio.

—¿Y quién es el líder?

—El Juramento no me dejará contestar eso —él contestó, su tono robótico. —Mala suerte, Malfoy.

—Bien —Draco gruñó, mirando a Potter quien ahora estaba frenéticamente escribiendo notas. —Potter ¿Estás de acuerdo que continúe con las preguntas de Hermione o quieres…?

—Sí, continúa —el Auror asintió, su expresión extrañamente de apoyo.

—¿Y cuántos miembros hay en tu pequeño grupo? —Malfoy continuó.

Montague apretó los dientes. —Dos.

—Dos —Draco repitió, su voz aliviada por un Segundo. —Bien. Y cuando enviaron las cartas…

—Yo no envié las cartas —él corrigió.

Las cejas de Malfoy se juntaron dudando. —¿Ninguna de ellas?

—Ninguna.

—Pero atacaste a Granger —le recordó al hombre atado. —y las cartas para ella eran…

—No soy el único que se quiere follar a tu linda noviecita, Malfoy, —él dijo con voz sombría, su tono rozando los celos. —Pero no la quería matar.

—Entonces hablemos de los asesinatos, si eso prefieres —Harry interrumpió, haciendo una pausa de sus notas por un momento. —Me gustaría ya terminar con tus confesiones. ¿Asesinaste a Gregory Goyle?

Su rostro se arrugó por el dolor mientras intentaba luchar con el juramento. —Sí.

—¿Theodore Nott?

—Sí.

—¿Marcus Flint?

—Sí.

—¿Dennis Creevey?

—No.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Narcissa miró a los dos hijas de Muggles con un evidente cariño mientras lamía su cuchara. —¿Está bueno?

—Está delicioso —Amelia murmuró sobre su bocado de postre de fresas. —No sé qué ha hecho con las fresas pero tienen un sabor diferente.

—Increíble —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, dando otra cucharada al postre. —Recuérdame agradecer a los elfos domésticos después, y tal vez robar la receta.

—Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente una película? —preguntó la bruja mayor, relajándose en el sillón. —Draco intentó explicarme antes pero realmente no sonaba como si tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—No, estoy segura que él todavía no entiende del todo —Hermione se rió, dándose cuenta que esta era probablemente la primera vez que no había visto a la matriarca Malfoy con ropa elegante y ajustada. Llevaba un túnica verde relajada, aunque indudablemente costosas, sobre unos pantalones de lino sueltos que la hacía lucir mucho más accesible, mientras que ella y Amelia vestían unos vaqueros con unas remeras holgadas. —Claramente mi explicación no es buena, así que tal vez lo mejores que lo juzgues por ti misma.

—Te va a gustar, Narcissa —Amelia dijo con una fácil sonrisa. —Es imposible que no te encante Hugh Grant.

—¿Quién es…?

—Ya verás —Hermione sonrió, agitando su varita para prender el televisor. —¿Pongo la película?

—Espera un segundo —Narcissa suspiro, levantándose de su asiento. —Olvidé el vino. Volveré en un momento.

Hermione sonrió e inhaló el dulce aroma de riqueza y canela de la mansión mientras la rubia desaparecía lentamente del salón. Narcissa les dio una mirada cálida a las hijas de Muggle por sobre su hombro cuando ellas comenzaron hablar de nuevo y ella se fue por uno de los pasillos conocidos, iluminando el camino con su varita.

Se dirigió a la cocina y examinó sus vitrinas de vino con ojo crítico antes de seleccionar un Chablis suculento que era especialmente su favorito. Se estremeció cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido en el pasillo pero se encogió de hombros y no hizo caso, razonando que podría ser uno de los elfos domésticos o una de las chicas.

Regresando tranquila por donde había venido, vaciló cuando notó una pequeña franja de luz que salía por la puerta de una de las salas de estar. Frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que todas las salas estaban desocupadas y oscuras cuando había recorrido el pasillo antes, sacó su varita y entró a la sala en silencio.

Tenía las manos apretadas alrededor de la botella y su arma mágica mientras pasaba por la puerta, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la elaborada chimenea de mármol. Las luces de las velas de los dos candelabros estaban parpadeando, despertando sombras misteriosas en las paredes que la hicieron sentir intranquila.

Adentrándose más en la sala, estudió el gran espacio con ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de ella. Con un grito, dejó caer la botella de vino por la impresión y sintió la lluvia de vidrio y líquido salpicaba sus piernas. Girando de golpe, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el otro ocupante de la sala.

—Querido Merlín —ella exhaló, apoyando una palma sobre su pecho agitado. —Me asustaste, cariño.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Harry se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron en confusión. —¿No? —él repitió, recordando que el hombre no podía mentir. —¿Qué hay de Justin Finch-Fletchley?

—Ninguno de los hijos de Muggles —dijo él, exasperado mientras intentaba luchar contra la honestidad forzada. —No tuve ningún problema con los hijos de Muggles…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué carajos serías parte de una grupo anti Muggle? —Draco cuestionó bruscamente.

—No se trataba solamente de la Pureza de la Sangre —él contestó lentamente, todavía esforzándose para vencer la poción. —Éramos un grupo Revolucionario. Los Mortífagos reformados tenían que ser exterminados.

—Exterminados, —Malfoy hizo eco de la palabra, arrugando la nariz en ira. —¿Y tú fuiste el que los asesinó?

La boca de Montague se torció en una sonrisa fría. —Nunca oculté mi odio por ustedes —le recordó a su enemigo fríamente. —Me dieron la oportunidad para deshacerme de todos ustedes, así que la tomé.

—¿Entonces por qué las cartas enviadas los invitaba a unirse a este grupo? —Harry habló.

—Supusimos que algunos estaban esperando una amplia oportunidad para seguir donde Voldemort había dejado —él explicó, su mirada perforando al heredero Malfoy. —Claramente, estuvimos equivocados. Al parecer las personas sí cambian y toda esa mierda; exceptuando al presente.

Draco se mordió el interior de la boca. —Algunos de nosotros tenemos un poco de sentido común —replicó. —Pero supongo que tus asuntos mentales te dejaron alterado…

—Vete a la mierda —Graham espetó. —Todos ellos obtuvieron lo que merecían.

—¿Y yo era el siguiente?

—No —Montague exhaló como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de brasas. —No tenía… permitido matarte.

—¿Qué? —Draco siseó, compartiendo una mirada de confusión con Potter. —¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Tú no estabas destinado a ser asesinado —él reformuló. —El otro no lo permitiría.

—El otro —Harry asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante para analizar al prisionero. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que puedes contarnos de él, Montague?

—Usa la cabeza, Potter —él gruñó con malicia, con tanta saña como pudo en sus ataduras. —Sabes muy bien que el Veritaserum no funciona de esa manera. Tienes que hacer preguntas directas y es probable que tampoco pueda contestarlas.

—Veamos —el Auror murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos. —Sabemos que es un hombre, ¿Puedes confirmarlo?

—El Juramento no lo permitirá —él negó con la cabeza con un tono de satisfacción.

—¿Y qué hay de las características física? —Harry insistió.

—No.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y dejo escapar un aire de enojo. —¿Conocemos a la persona?

Montague tensó la mandíbula hasta que una vena en su garganta se extendió contra su piel. Él gruñó, apretando los dientes en un intento desesperado de sofocar la honestidad. La palabra salió de sus labios con suspiro apenas audible.

—Sí.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Narcissa se ha ido hace tiempo —Hermione comentó frunciendo un poco el ceño. —¿Supones que está bien?

—Ella está bien —Amelia contestó con ligereza, echando otra cucharada a la crema. —Probablemente se perdió. Este lugar es como un laberinto.

—Estoy segura que no está perdida, Amelia —la castaña se rió ante la idea. —Ha vivido aquí por años. De hecho décadas.

—Bueno, creo que nunca podría entender este lugar por complete —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y tal vez tú algún día vivas aquí.

Hermione se atragantó con un pedazo de merengue. —¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, ya sabes —ella continuó con una mirada descarada. —Si Draco y tú se casan entonces es probable que vivan aquí…

—¿Casarnos? —la bruja palideció. —Maldita sea, apenas hemos estado saliendo unos meses…

—Por eso usé los condicionales _Si_ y _tal vez_ , Hermione —la otra Muggle señaló. —¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera lo has pensado?

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo —ella le dijo calmada, pero la idea se encendió en su cerebro, picando para ser reconocido. —Y te digo desde ahora que no menciones la palabra casamiento delante de Narcissa. Apuesto que ya ha empezado a planear una fiesta de compromiso o algo así.

—No lo haré —convino Amelia. —Aunque me doy cuenta que tú ya lo has pensado realmente…

—Basta —Hermione interrumpió, frunciendo el rostro en preocupación. —Pero en serio, Narcissa ya se ha ido hace mucho. Voy a ir a ver si está bien…

—No, quédate aquí —la otra bruja la detuvo, levantándose del sofá. —Te tienes que relajar. Además, quiero volver echar otro vistazo a este lugar.

—¿Estás segura? —Hermione suspiró indecisa. —¿Conoces lo suficiente el camino?

—Conozco el camino a la cocina —ella asintió mientras salía de la sala. —Volveré en un segundo.

Hermione se esforzó por ignorar la realización de que esta era la primera vez que había estado sola desde el ataque de Montague, pero era pulsante y fuerte como un tumor en la parte delantera de su cabeza. Se mordió el labio e intentó sofocar el mal sentimiento en sus entrañas.

Eran nervios por supuesto. Solamente nervios.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Lo conozco —Draco murmuró, más para sí mismo antes de fijar a Montague con una mirada demandante. —¿Lo conozco bien?

Otro gemido de resistencia se estremeció en la boca del hombre. —Sí, —exclamó, esta vez en voz alta. —¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¿Cómo no puedes deducirlo? Está todo ahí…

—¿Qué está todo ahí? —el rubio gritó impaciente, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. —¡Dime, Montague! ¡Dime quien es!

—Tienes que hacer preguntas directas…

—¡A la mierda con tus preguntas directas! —Draco gritó, levantándose de golpe de la silla, y sacando la varita. —Me importa una mierda si tengo que sacártelo torturándote…

—Malfoy…

—¡Cállate, Potter! —él gritó, apuntando la varita a Montague con una mano temblando por la furia. —¡Sabes que lo haré, Montague! ¡Te maldeciré hasta que sangres la verdad! ¿Alguna vez sentiste un _Crucio_ , Montague? Porque…

—¡Usa la cabeza, Malfoy! —el hombre atado le gritó, con los ojos abiertos y enloquecidos. —¡Piensa! ¿Cómo sabía que no ibas a estar en tu casa?

Draco cerró la boca de golpe.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Después de unos largos minutos sola en la sala, Hermione decidió que ya no podía seguir esperando. Con su varita y en una postura defensiva entrenada, salió de la sala en busca de las otras dos brujas. Se tensó cuando escuchó algunos ecos perturbadores que resonaban en el pasillo, pero sus instintos de Auror influenciaron para que sus pies se movieran hacia adelante, hacia los sonidos.

Ahora pudo escuchar más sonidos. Algo cercano a quejas y gemidos que causaron un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Pero entre los gemidos fantasmales, ella escuchó una voz familiar pidiendo ayuda, amortiguada por lo que parecía a un llanto.

 _Amelia._

Respirando hondo y con un montón de hechizos en la punta de su lengua, ella abrió la puerta y tropezó en la habitación con su varita extendida delante de ella.

 _Debería haberse quedado fuera._

.

* * *

(1)Ninfa de la mitología grecolatina que vivía en los ríos, en los lagos y en las fuentes.

* * *

 **NdT : ¡Chan chan chaaan! Ok, no me maten que los haya dejado en este momento de super suspenso, pero cúlpenla a Bex, ella es la mente maestra de todo esto y de jugar con nuestras emociones en la manera que lo hace y ****lo sabe desarrollar tan bien, que te hace caer en el juego, y esos son dones que tienen las muy buenas autoras…¿Ustedes qué piensan?**

 **Bueno como ya dije falta poco para terminar, y espero que esta doble actualización haya compensado un poco la espera. Gracias por todo.**

 **Una nota aparte, hace poco se celebraron los "Dramione Choice Awards" y quería felicitar a mi querida amiga Doristarazona que gano en la categoría Mejor Traducción con el fic** _ **"First Came Marriage"**_ **un fic hermoso y que también falta poco para concluir, y que si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, háganlo, no se van arrepentir. ¡Felicitaciones amiga!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora…hasta la vista amigos… cambio y fuera ;-)**


	33. Grito

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue corregido por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXXIII:**

 **Grito**

.

La puerta se cerro de golpe tras ella con una ruido ensordecedor, pero apenas lo escuchó.

—…SANGRE SUCIA!

—…ESCORIA ASQUEROSA!

—…PERRA REPUGNANTE!

—Oh, mierda —Hermione insultó, tapándose los oídos con las manos en un intento inútil de amortiguar el enjambre de voces. Eran demasiado fuertes y habían demasiadas; todas con amenazas maliciosas que le desgarraban los tímpanos como astillas estridentes. La sala estaba sumida en la oscuridad y ella intentó angular la varita entre los dedos, reticente a descubrir sus oídos.

— _¡Lumos! —_ gritó, y de repente estaba rodeada por ellos, cientos de portarretratos animados que estaban escupiendo todo su odio.

 _Oh Dios…_

Ellos estaban gritándole, lanzando insultos como flechas de platino que le atravesaban el cráneo y le quemaban el cerebro. El brillo de su varita parpadeaba mientras intentaba mantener la concentración, y ubicó una pequeña colección de velas derretidas cerca. Sacudió apresuradamente su varita e iluminó las mechas mientras el encantamiento _Lumos_ se desvanecía.

Las sutiles llamas arrojaron una bruma dorada por todas las pinturas, y fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de cuán grande era la sala. Se extendía más allá del resplandor de las velas, pero pudo ver lo suficiente para suponer que era una clase de biblioteca, completa con una masa de pilas y estantes que estaban alineados con libros maltratados.

Los refulgentes retratos de los ancestros de su novio estaban desparramados por las paredes y los techos, todos mirándola con lenguas pintadas que apuñalaban sus sentidos con amenazas abusivas. Los ojos de ella revoloteaban sobre ellos con pánico antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a buscar frenéticamente la perilla de la puerta.

No se movía.

Intentó con su varita, murmurando cada encantamiento desbloqueador que pudo recordar, pero nada funcionaba.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó, dando un empujón a la puerta con el hombro. Y luego otro. Y luego otro con toda la fuerza que su hombro pudo hacer. Gimió cuando el dolor rebotó por todo su brazo, pero otra ronda de fuertes burlas hizo que se volviera a poner las palmas sobre los oídos. Sabía que no podía silenciarlos con magia, y ahora no se podía ir.

Atrapada.

Se deslizó por la puerta y se desmoronó en el suelo, doblando sus piernas fuertemente hacia ella y hundiendo los talones de sus manos sobre sus delicados oídos.

—… _¡SANGRE SUCIA!_

—… _¡NO DEBERÍAS MANCHAR ESTA CASA!_

—… _¡ABOMINACIÓN!_

—¡CALLENSE! —gritó ella, enterrando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento trivial de bloquear sus voces. Su represalia solo pareció entusiasmarlos, y sus fríos insultos y gritos se volvieron más contundentes y severos, y ella quería más que nada que las sombras la envolvieran.

Y luego, entre las diatribas de los presagios y promesas de crueldad, algo tartamudeó. Un pequeño sonido quebrado entró de contrabando a través de las grietas de sus dedos. Era familiar y conocido; el motivo por el cual había entrado en esa sala infestada de veneno en primer lugar.

 _Amelia_.

Un gemido. Una suave gota de sonido que onduló entre los ecos del espacio oscuro. Ella tenía que encontrarla.

 _«Ellos no te pueden lastimar… Son solo pinturas… Solo palabras…»_

La voz de su madre…

 _«Palos y piedras…»_

Con un suspiro para que calmara un poco de su miedo sin éxito, sacó lentamente las manos de la cabeza y permitió que la totalidad del veneno ensordecedor la invadiera. Se acordó del Huevo Dorado del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando los chirridos y difamaciones atormentaron sus oídos, pero apretó los dientes y logró a fuerza de voluntad hacer que el abrumador estruendo llegara a un equilibrio.

Tembló un poco mientras se ponía de pie, utilizando la puerta para apoyarse. Intentó concentrarse y distinguir los diferentes sonidos, escuchando ese distintivo llanto femenino. Se adentró un poco hacia la sala, mirando el abismo negro premonitorio que permanecía a cierta distancia de ella, sin ser tocado por la luz de las velas.

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de la enorme área, estremeciéndose cuando asimiló todos los retratos agitados. Se estaban moviendo entre los diversos marcos, todos mirándola como si no fuera más que una rata asquerosa que había vagado en su caverna. Todos los retratos eran tan llamativos, la mayoría con ese típico pelo rubio perlado, pero no había nada agradable con estos Malfoys.

Eran como perros ladrando, todos hambrientos para morderla y despedazarla. Sus oídos aun temblaban con sus rugidos, pero la necesidad de encontrar a Amelia provocó sus impulsos Gryffindor y fijó una mirada desafiante en su rostro; una que Draco hubiera aplaudido.

Esa mirada vaciló y casi se dio por vencida cuando estuvo convencida de que podía sentir que la sangre le salía por los oídos. Le dolía la cabeza pero tenía que moverse; tenía que encontrar a Amelia. Siseó el aire húmedo entre sus dientes mientras que la horda afilada continuaba apuñalándola.

 _Oh Dios, cómo duele…_

—¡AMELIA! —ella gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el llamado fue ahogado entre el caos, al igual que cualquier respuesta. —¡AMELIA! —su voz se quebró, rompiéndose como cuerdas de violín sobre utilizadas en su intento de gritar más alto que el grupo de pinturas. —¡LUMOS!

La luz no era tan brillante como le hubiera gustado, pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse, así que tendría que ser suficiente. El brillo fluctuaba y las sombras se agitaban sobre las pinturas en un flujo siniestro. El lugar era enorme, como un oscuro laberinto olvidado con pasillos y pasillos que servían como un laberinto colosal que absorbía la luz y la esperanza.

Ella tenía esa sensación en su pecho, como si algo malvado y peligroso estuviera preparándose para abalanzarse sobre ella detrás de una de las innumerables estanterías. Solo esperando. Esperando el momento.

—¡AMELIA! —volvió a gritar, intentando desesperadamente hacerse oír por sobre los ruidosos antepasados, y finalmente fue recompensada con ese sonido deseado. Un llanto impotente y ahogado.

Hermione apresuró sus pasos, su cabeza girando de un lado a otro mientras se veía envuelta cada vez más por la oscuridad. Otro gemido. Se metió por un pasillo, siguiendo los sonidos patéticos lo mejor que pudo. Había un ruido de pies arrastrándose. Se metió por otro pasillo.

El sentido común le jaló el cerebro, advirtiéndole que estaba siendo absorbida por el vacío de las sombras, y que ahora la puerta quedó perdida detrás de ella, pero Amelia estaba ahí por algún lado.

Otro sollozo.

Otro pasillo.

Sombras.

—¡AMELIA!

Y el gemido fue más fuerte esta vez. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Pero este lugar hacía eco. La mente y la oscuridad se deleitaban en trucos juntos. ¿Y si estaba equivocada? Amelia podía estar en cualquier lugar. _Ella_ podía estar en cualquier lugar.

Vio otro pasillo y sus pasos se detuvieron tan rápidamente que resbaló y tropezó, raspándose una de sus rodillas por el suelo con astillas. Sintió cómo su pantalón se rasgaba y la fricción le ardía contra su piel, pero apenas lo notó.

Corrió por el pasillo a la figura acurrucada, la luz de su varita era un poco más brillante mientras corría hacia la forma desmoronada. El rostro de Amelia estaba sobre sus manos, su pelo rubio estaba desaliñado mientras ella sollozaba y se balanceaba sobre sus rodillas. Hermione estuvo a su lado en un segundo, cayéndose al suelo e intentando apartar las manos del rostro de la chica.

Forzó un poco más de su magia en el encantamiento _Lumos_ así podía asegurar que su amiga no estuviera lastimada. Exhaló cuando descubrió que estaba completamente ilesa, pero temblaba como hojas de otoño.

—Está bien —ella la consoló, corriendo algunos rizos rubios de la bruja y logrando hacer contacto visual. —Está bien, Amelia. Soy yo.

Y los retratos gritaron más fuerte.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Montague claramente había cruzado la línea. El Juramento Inquebrantable estaba protestando contra sus palabras y gritó por el dolor, su cuerpo convulsionaba como si estuviera al borde de un ataque.

Pero a Draco no le importó.

Algo había hecho clic; algo desagradable y amargo. Las imágenes destellaron en su cabeza, acompañadas por frases que corrían por sus párpados y eran conscientes. Montague tenía razón. Estaba todo ahí para que él lo viera, solo que no lo quería ver. No lo podía ver. No era capaz de verlo…

No.

 _«Mierda no. No, no, no, no…»._

—¡NO! —él gritó, golpeando las palmas sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie, su silla haciendo un estruendo detrás de él. —¡Estás mintiendo! Estás mintiendo pedazo de mierda…

—¡Sabes que no puedo mentir! —Montague contestó, respirando entrecortado mientras que el dolor continuaba apiñándose por sus venas como muerte líquida. —¡Piensa, idiota! Sabes que es…

—¿De qué está hablando, Malfoy? —Harry interrumpió, sus ojos moviéndose entre los dos hombres. —Malfoy…

—¡Cállate, Potter! —Draco gritó, agarrando el escritorio y arrojándolo contra la pared en un ataque de furia. Estaba sobre el rostro del prisionero, su puño sujetando la garganta del otro hombre. —¡Estás mintiendo!

Graham era dolorosamente consciente que el Juramento estaba ahora matándolo lentamente. Él lo había traicionado, pero de pronto la muerte parecía mucho más atractiva. Ese era el asunto con el Juramento, el dolor solo se volvería peor, torturándote por traición. No tenía sentido intentar evitarlo. Una vez que cruzaste esa línea invisible, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

A la mierda con su compañero de asesinatos. ¿Por qué debería protegerlo? Ellos solo habían armado un equipo para satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas, pero la trama de Montague fue corta. Había fallado. Había sido atrapado. Ahora, ¿qué más había allí? A la mierda con la vida de un hombre loco en Azkaban; y definitivamente loco estaría. Ya estaba a mitad de camino de eso.

La muerte era el único camino. La muerte era definitiva y eternamente inevitable. Ineludible, y en su camino a liberarlo. Solo a la vuelta de la esquina…

 _«Pero deja que el rostro quebrado y suplicante de Draco sea la última cosa que vea…»_

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —él argumentó, esperando que ese Juramento hostil traería lo inevitable un poco más rápido. —¡Mi-mírame! He roto el Juramento…

—¡Estás equivocado! —Draco continuó su diatriba, apretando su agarre en la garganta del otro mago, pero su tono no tenía la convicción que le hubiera gustado. —Estás equivocado…

—N-no —Montague sonrió, disfrutando la oscuridad en los ojos del rubio cuando asimiló la noticia, aunque podía sentir su interior literalmente cocinándose bajo su piel. —Ella también lo sabía. Pero tú so-solo no escuchaste.

Draco vio cómo su propio brazo se aflojó y se alejó a trompicones, destrozado por la realidad.

Él tenía razón; Hermione lo sabía.

 _Él_ lo sabía. Desde el momento que supo de los ataques en Europa, algo se le había metido en la cabeza; algo que no quería reconocer, porque cambiaría todo.

Los ataques…todos habían sido en las ciudades obvias; Paris, Berlin, Viena…excepto uno.

El ataque en Asolo… la villa italiana de la cual él había escuchado antes… de Blaise…

El hogar original de Blaise Zabini. Su lugar de nacimiento. El lugar donde había vivido antes de mudarse a Londres…

Y con esa consciencia dolorida, las imágenes pasaron lentamente para poder capturarlas.

La presencia de Blaise en el Ministerio durante el asesinato de Finch Fletchley…

Como Montague supo entrar a su casa… _Cuándo_ entrar a su casa…

Incluso los códigos de las cartas habían estado en números romanos. Su herencia italiana…

La incomodidad de Hermione y sus sospechas… Cerró los ojos como si sintiera dolor… las sospechas que él había elegido ignorar…

Mierda, él incluso la había llamado Sangre sucia.

—Te ves un poco culpable, Malfoy —la voz del otro Slytherin lo arrastró dolorosamente de nuevo al doloroso presente. —¿Puedo suponer por tu rostro que ya lo has descubierto?

Draco no respondió. No sabía cómo. Todo lo había dejado: el sentido, la cordura, la razón, la voluntad de luchar. Las agitaciones en su estómago y pecho lo estaban consumiendo, como si algo lo estuviera desgarrando desde adentro. Esto es como el infierno se sentía, cavando en los tenues restos de su alma y arañando hasta que quedara enterrada bajo las uñas de la venganza.

Este era su castigo. Ardía como llamas azules. Como el veneno que le daban a los condenados.

El Infierno le retorcía los pulmones, restringiendo sus respiraciones hasta que su pecho le quemara. Se dio vuelta de golpe para toser una muestra de su almuerzo y bilis, respirando agitado cuando el aire finalmente se apoderó de sus pulmones. Solo respirando…

—Vamos, Malfoy —la voz de Montague lo estaba volviendo a provocar, pero si Draco se hubiera dado vuelta, hubiera visto la tensión en su rostro mientras sucumbía a la punzada del Juramento. —¿En verdad puedes decir que lo conocías? —hizo una pausa para hacer gárgaras con su propia sangre, escupiéndola en el suelo pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su lugar. —Es claro que no.

Más honestidad que destrozaba su centro. Su ser.

No, ahora se daba cuenta que realmente no conocía a Blaise. ¿Alguna vez ellos en verdad se habían conocido? No de la manera en la que Hermione conocía a Potter y a Weasley. Pero él había sido el único vínculo a su vida anterior de la Guerra y alguien en el que había pensado que podía confiar… Alguien en el que había confiado durante años.

Y ahora…

—Malfoy —la voz de Harry llamó su atención, y Draco giró para encontrar al Auror inspeccionando al prisionero que estaba sufriendo. —El Juramento lo está matando.

Draco sintió que el vacío se llenaba con furia.

—Bien —él espetó la sílaba, los restos de bilis saliendo de sus labios. —Déjalo que se pudra.

Montague estaba ahora empapado en sudor, las venas sobresaliendo de su cuello y frente mientras se tensaba contra el dolor. Dejó escapar un grito estremecedor cuando una sacudida recorrió cada hueso de su cuerpo, pero Draco no se inmutó.

—Pero, Malfoy —Potter volvió a hablar. —Tengo que llevarlo…

—Déjalo donde está —le advirtió el rubio, su voz cargada de animosidad. —Todavía no terminé.

Harry no estaba seguro qué fue exactamente lo que lo hizo obedecer, pero algo en el tono de Malfoy había sido amenazador e inestable, como el gruñido de un lobo antes del ataque. Sus ojos grises estaban dilatados e inyectados de sangre y los dientes al descubierto, como una máscara salvaje de furia que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

La consciencia ya débil de Draco permaneció en algún lugar en el aire entre ellos, olvidada por el momento.

Estaba de nuevo sobre el rostro de Montague, indiferente a la vida que se le escapaba al otro mago.

—Es Blaise —afirmó con un poco de dificultad, el jadeo de sorpresa de Potter quedó ahogado por la petulante sonrisa de suficiencia de Montague.

—Veinte puntos para Slytherin —se apresuró en decir, su voz débil y fallida. —Y no estás molesto porque no tiene sentido, porque te sientas traicionado. Estás molesto porque te negaste a verlo…

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó, mirando cómo un rastro de sangre se deslizaba fuera de la boca del hombre. —Espero que esto te esté torturando. Espero que estés rogando por la muerte en tu pequeña cabeza enfermiza.

—Y yo espero que la verdad te esté destrozando por dentro —Montague siseó, y algunas manchas de sangre se salpicaron sobre la barbilla de Draco.

—No importa —respondió fríamente. —Yo gano. Ahora sabemos quién es. Se acabó.

Montague sintió cómo sus órganos internos comenzaban a ceder y a explosionar, y rugió de dolor fuertemente mientras el tormento burbujeaba dentro de él. Se sentía como si hubiera tragado lava; cada célula vibrando y fracturándose. Era hora.

Draco se apartó del hombre condenado cuando la sangre comenzó a filtrarse por su nariz, oídos y ojos; como si estuviera supurando su vida. Sus pulmones y corazón serían lo último en irse, prolongando la angustia el mayor tiempo posible. Con su último aliento, hizo gárgaras con sus últimas palabras.

—N-no acabó —susurró, pero Draco lo pudo escuchar perfectamente. —¿D-dónde está él?

Y luego su cabeza estaba colgando a un lado como el juguete de un niño torpe, hilos rojos fluían de él y goteaban en el suelo con un fuerte ruido. Se había ido. Pero los ecos de sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Draco.

 _«No acabó…¿dónde está él? Que_ _mierda_ _…»_

—¿Blaise es el otro? —la voz de Potter perturbó su caótica paz, y Draco lo miró. —¿Blaise Zabini?

Malfoy no contestó por un largo minuto mientras su mente luchaba desesperadamente por comprender las noticias. —Al parecer —murmuró finalmente, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad mientras hablaba. Las últimas palabras de Montague lo preocupaban y daban vueltas en su cabeza.

 _«No acabó…»_

 _«¿Dónde está él? Él…¿Blaise?»_

 _«¿Dónde está Blaise?»_

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Blaise. Él podía entrar a la Mansión.

Hermione. Su madre.

—¡Mierda! —Draco maldijo, volviéndose a Potter con ojos salvajes y tempestuosos. —¡Tenemos que ir a la Mansión! —gritó, cruzando la sala hacia la puerta. —Hermione…

—Mierda.

Harry entendió al instante y se unió a Malfoy saliendo de la sala, ambos hombres olvidándose del cadáver marchito que habían dejado detrás que seguía sudando ríos rojos y verdades.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—…SANGRE SUCIAS!

—… NO SON BIENVENIDAS AQUÍ!

—…MALDITAS ESCORIAS!

—Hermione —la bruja rubia suspiró, extendiendo las manos desesperadamente y sujetando a la otra hija de Muggle. —Haz que paren —le rogó, su voz llena de lágrimas e histeria. —Por favor haz que se detengan.

—No puedo —Hermione frunció el ceño, acariciando la espalda de la chica a manera de disculpas. —No puedo. Solo los dueños pueden…

—Hablan muy fuerte —Amelia continuó, sollozando en el hombro de su amiga. —Me duele…

—Lo sé, lo sé —ella la tranquilizó, mirando alrededor a la animosidad enmarcada y deseando que dejaran de hablar. —Tenemos que salir de aquí…

—¡La puerta no se abre!

—Lo sé —Hermione repitió, apartándose y agarrando los hombros de la mujer firmemente. —Pero ahora somos dos. Si las dos usamos nuestra magia podemos…

—Perdí mi varita —Amelia gimió, meneando la cabeza así algunas de sus lágrimas se alejaban de su rostro. —N-no sé dónde está. Ellos me asustaron y se me cayó y está tan oscuro…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —ella preguntó de repente, una noción de advertencia cruzó por su mente.

—Pude escuchar ruidos —la bruja explicó temblando. —A-así que estaba caminando por aquí y vi que la puerta se estaba cerrando, y pensé que era Narcissa…

El resto de las palabras de Amelia se volvieron borrosas e irrelevantes en los oídos de Hermione, e incluso las provocaciones estridentes de los retratos se desvanecieron mientras su cerebro tenía un espasmo ante la realización. La mano se apretó alrededor de su varita hasta quedarle los nudos blancos y sus ojos comenzaron a girar alrededor de manera paranoica.

Ahora el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, arañando sus huesos y venas y sacándole el aire de sus pulmones. La adrenalina y Amelia lo habían reprimido, pero ahora la misma luchaba en su interior, era sofocante y salvaje.

—No estamos solas aquí —Hermione murmuró, arrepintiéndose al instante de darle voz a su pensamiento cuando escuchó que su compañera jadeaba asustada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Amelia, su voz apenas audible dentro del caos.

Hermione pensó en responder, pero su miedo estaba alejando la razón y la habilidad de formar oraciones. Realmente no quería volver a decir las palabras, no quería reconocer lo que estaba pensando. Amelia había sido conducida a la sala, justo como lo habían hecho con ella, y ahora estaba comenzando a entender porque.

Una trampa.

Estuvo a punto de repetir las palabras cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Los retratos estaban calmados, sus voces tranquilas y menguando hasta que solo las respiraciones de ella y Amelia resonaban en la espaciosa sala. Hermione se estremeció y giró la cabeza de golpe cuando escuchó crujir el suelo o la estantería, pero la acústica de la sala hizo imposible saber de dónde venía.

Ella miró alrededor a los antepasados de Draco, confundida cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban mansos y quietos, solo mirando a las dos hijas de Muggles con desprecio. Pero completamente en silencio. Y el silencio era peor.

Sintió algo en su espalda, haciéndola temblar, y su respiración se cernió sobre ella como un fantasma familiar. Se le erizó la piel y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Conocía bien los síntomas, como lo hacía la mayoría de las personas, pero nunca le habían sucedido tan rápido.

Frío.

Así que pudo sentir el entumecimiento hundiéndose en sus dedos y en la punta de su nariz. Agitó la varita sobre Amelia e intento el único encantamiento de calentamiento que conocía, pero al instante supo que no tendría mucho efecto. El aire helado era demasiado fuerte, tan poderoso que sus respiraciones humeantes la estaban rodeando como el velo de una novia. Miró a su amiga y vio que Amelia estaba igual de congelada y asustada, mirando nerviosa a su alrededor e intentando frotar sus brazos desnudos.

Otra crujido de madera vibró entre los pasillos del laberinto, pero Hermione seguía sin poder discernir una dirección. Aunque esta vez era más fuerte. Estaba más cerca.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Amelia preguntó detrás con sus dientes castañeteando.

El rostro de Hermione se aterrorizó.

 _Definitivamente no estaban solas…_

—Hay alguien más aquí —ella susurró, oscureciendo el resplandor de su varita.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Caleb se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño oscuro mientras caminaba hacia la Red Flu. Estaba tan agradecido que Hermione le haya conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio para ayudar con el caso, que se encargó de su trabajo mientras ella se recuperara del ataque de Montague. Siendo sincero, lo podría haber hecho en su casa, pero el Ministerio tenía mejores recursos para sus necesidades y tareas.

Tampoco se había apresurado del todo, sabiendo que su prometida tenía intenciones de mantener a Hermione entretenida en la Mansión Malfoy, junto con Narcissa. Supuso que eran las ocho y media así que tal vez era un poco temprano para ir a la Mansión. Después de todo, Hermione era su amiga, y ciertamente le vendría bien cualquier distracción que Amelia hubiera planeado.

Pensó en regresar a casa pero luego recordó que Malfoy estaba entrevistando a Montague esa noche. Hubiera pagado una buena suma de dinero para estar presente, no solo para ver el espectáculo, sino también para ofrecer a Draco alguna forma de apoyo. Sabía que _él_ no sería capaz de mantener la calma si tendría que quedarse en una habitación con alguien que hubiera tocado a Amelia, así que solo pudo imaginar cómo estaba lidiando Draco con su temperamento.

Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se habría beneficiado con una aliado en la habitación. Un amigo.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos atronadores acercándose de uno de los pasillos, y dobló una esquina para presenciar a Malfoy corriendo por el camino con Potter tras sus talones. Era la urgencia en el rostro de Draco y los movimientos que lo preocupó a Caleb de inmediato, y se colocó en el camino de los hombres frenéticos.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó, inquietándose aun más cuando el rubio no detuvo su paso. —¿Qué sucede?

—Es Blaise —Draco dijo agitado, solo a unos pasos de él. —¡La Mansión!

Caleb se quedó quieto por un segundo mientras asimilaba las palabras, Draco paso rápidamente junto a él mientras reconocía la razón del pánico. Y ese pánico se trepó dentro de él por cada grieta hasta que se pegó en su corazón, y bajó por sus piernas. Entonces echó a correr, quedando entre su antiguo compañero de clase y el Auror.

El insólito trío se deslizó velozmente por las esquinas y por los pasillos, cada uno igual de alarmado y desesperado; cada uno teniendo la misma meta y preocupaciones. A Draco no le importaba los dos hombres detrás de él, su mente estaba solamente enfocada en llegar a la Mansión. Llegar a Hermione. A su madre.

 _Blaise…_

Todavía le ardía, pero la sensación abrasadora en sus pulmones ardía más fuerte. La _necesidad_ de saber que Hermione estaba bien le quemaba lo suficiente para dejarle una cicatriz. Dejó escapar un rugido que lo impulsó hacia adelante, justo cuando las chimeneas estaban a la vista. Fue a la más cercana, tomando el Polvo Flu y gritando su dirección, apenas consciente que Caleb y Potter igualaron sus acciones en las chimeneas vecinas.

Recordó brevemente que su madre había alterado los escudos protectores de la Mansión para permitir el acceso a Potter y a Weasley cuando Hermione se había mudado; algo que nunca pensó que iba a estar agradecido hasta ahora.

El viaje por Flu nunca se había sentido tan largo, y tropezó con sus pies torpes y en pánico cuando llegó a la conocida sala de estar. No esperó por los otros dos hombres, se abrió camino despiadadamente por el pasillo y comenzó a gritar _Alohomora_ en cada puerta que encontraba.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó, su voz retumbando alrededor de su antiguo hogar. —¡MADRE!

Por primera vez en su vida despreciaba la enormidad de su casa. Había demasiada habitaciones. Demasiado terreno para cubrir. Siguió gritando por las mujeres, su voz rápidamente poniéndose ronca por el volumen. Las paredes también temblaban con gritos de Caleb y Potter, pero todas las llamadas se encontraron con nada más que el silencio burlón de los reflejos de sus gritos.

Abriendo otra puerta, Draco se estaba poniendo rápidamente inestable, sus acciones nerviosas y frenéticas mientras revisaba la casa.

 _«¿Dónde_ _mierda_ _está ella? ¿Dónde están ellas?»_

Se obligó a sí mismo a entrar en otra habitación con un fuerte gruñido, sus ojos recorriendo rápidamente antes de decidir que estaba vacía. Como las demás. ¿Por qué estaban todas jodidamente vacías? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlas?

 _«Oh, mierda…»_

¿Y si no estaban aquí? ¿Y si se las llevaron? Y él estaba en el lugar equivocado, cazando sin sentido alrededor de su casa mientras Hermione y su madre podrían estar sufriendo Merlín sabe qué.

Su mente estaba llena de fragmentos de preguntas, y le apuñalaban su cordura. Esa sensación de impotencia comenzó a inundar su cabeza, pero su alarma lo sofocó y siguió caminando. Siguió buscando. Siguió gritando por ellas.

Cayó en una habitación y se detuvo. Su novia había estado allí. Su aroma inconfundible a canela y sol permanecían en el aire. Sus prendas estaban sobre el brazo del sillón, el cojín todavía cóncavo con su hendidura.

Pero eso era todo.

Solo susurros de ella. Era todo lo que quedaba en la sala.

—¡MALFOY!

La voz de Caleb atravesó sus sentidos, fuerte y demandando atención, Draco giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la llamada con pasos devastadores, dando vuelta en otro salón. Irrumpió en la habitación justo cuando Caleb estaba colocando a su madre sobre un sofá, y su pecho colapsó.

Él no se pudo mover. No pudo respirar. No pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

Su madre parecía mortal, despojada de su habitual maquillaje y vestimenta elegante y luciendo tan vulnerable en sus ropas relajadas. Estaba pálida, y enfatizaba las líneas de envejecimiento en su rostro, haciendo que sus rasgos estuvieran fracturados y frágiles. Estaba quieta. Inconsciente. Él no era nada. Vacío.

—Malfoy, está bien —la voz de Caleb flotaba en su mente en recuperación, y tenía la mirada perdida. —Ella está bien.

Y él estaba vivo otra vez. El aire entró en sus pulmones y los colores regresaron al mundo. Se pudo volver a mover, y sus piernas lo llevaron directo al lado de su madre mientras Potter entraba en la habitación. Sus ojos se movieron sobre ella y verificaron si había alguna herida, suspirando cuando no encontró nada.

Los zapatos de Harry rasparon sobre los vidrios de la botella hecha añicos, un fuerte sabor a vino zumbó en su nariz. —¿Está bien? —preguntó, luciendo genuinamente preocupado.

Draco no respondió, metiendo la mano en su túnica para sacar su varita y revivirla. Su mano rozó algo suave e impidió sus acciones. Bajando la mirada, Draco no sabía qué hacer con lo que veía.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Crookshanks estaba en la habitación, pero la mascota de su novia le acarició la rodilla antes de girar y lamer cariñosamente la mano inerte de Narcissa. Probablemente nunca sabría porqué, pero la imagen le proporcionó un momento de paz aleccionador por un segundo antes de que el peso de la situación lo envolviera mañana.

— _¡Enervate! —_ dijo con voz ahogada, sus ojos transfigurados cuando su madre se incorporó e inhaló como si nunca antes hubiera respirado aire. —Mamá, está bien —intentó calmar sus respiraciones agitadas del susto, observando preocupado cuando la mirada aterrorizada de su madre se dirigía a él y a los otros dos magos. —Soy yo, mamá…

—Draco —ella jadeó, agarrándose de las mangas. —Blaise…é-él…

—Lo sé —la calló, intentando mantener su voz calmada. —¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Es-estábamos en el salón principal…

—Mierda —él espetó, sus manos temblando de furia.

¿Dónde estaba ella? La estaba volviendo a perder. El estado estable de su madre había sido un pequeño recreo para su histeria, pero ahora estaba de regreso como una ducha de hielo negro. Gruñó y lanzó su puño contra la pared, ajeno al fuerte crujido de sus nudillos.

—¿Puedes pararte? —él gruñó bruscamente, volviéndose hacia su madre.

—Sí —contestó ella, observándolo nerviosa y colocando sus pies en el suelo. —¿Qué…?

—Ve a San Mungo —exigió con aspereza. —Busca a los Aurores, y explica lo que sabes…

—Puedo ayudar…

—¡AHORA! —Draco gritó, señalando la chimenea con un brazo tembloroso. —¡Te quiero fuera de esta casa! ¡No es seguro y tengo que encontrar a Hermione!

—Draco —ella estiró la mano en un intento de agarrarle la mano. —Cálmate…

—¡Tengo que encontrarla! —él reiteró, tomándola del brazo y llevándola bruscamente a la chimenea. —¡Ve, madre! ¡Ahora!

Con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y una última mirada de desesperación hacia su hijo, obedeció, y Draco sintió un ligero peso dejar sus hombros sabiendo que ella estaba fuera de la Mansión. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Caleb y Potter habían dejado la sala y estaban continuando sus gritos por las brujas extraviadas.

Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente, su visión borrosa por el pánico y el miedo. Y sí, a la mierda, estaba asustado. Asustado de que algo le hubiera sucedido a ella. _Ella_ …

¿Siquiera todavía seguía aquí? ¿Estaba herida? ¿Estaba…?

Se tropezó con sus pies antes la idea, colapsando en el suelo con un gruñido gutural de una volátil frustración. Se apoyó contra la pared y tiró la cabeza para atrás, cubriéndose el rostro con las palmas. Sabía que necesitaba recuperar la razón y lógica, pero el pánico había tomado el control. Se sentía impotente. Inútil.

 _«Merlín, ayúdame…»_

Y luego un sonido bizarro resonó por el pasillo, arrastrándolo a la realidad. Conocía el ruido; el maullido de Crookshanks. Nada más ni nada menos, pero se apresuró en ponerse de pie y seguir los llantos de la mascota. Caminó alrededor de las paredes de la Mansión, volviéndose a precipitar.

Finalmente, encontró al gato, arañando y maullando ante la puerta.

Su adrenalina aumentó, drogado por la esperanza y la determinación.

Y luego se dio cuenta dónde estaba, y rogó a las deidades olvidadas y a los destinos caprichosos que ella no estuviera adentro.

Pero el instinto y el destino lo estaban castigando esa noche.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Esto capítulo fue bastante…intenso, por decir lo menos.**

 **Hola mis queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, gracias sobre todo por la paciencia, vamos por el tramo final, así que les prometo que voy a publicar más seguido. Espero que la demora no les haya matado la pasión por este fic.**

 **Las felicito a todas aquellas que supieron que era Blaise, recordando los reviews puedo asegurar que muchas de ustedes ya podrían estudiar para ser detectives, definitivamente serían muy buenas.**

 **No puedo agregar mucho más…sólo decir un inmenso GRACIAS por todo lo que me brindan a través de sus comentarios. Si bien no conozco a muchas de ustedes, sepan que las aprecio a todas. Nos vemos prontito. Besooosss.**


	34. Sombras

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue corregido por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXXIV:**

 **Sombras**

.

A veces, la luz puede ser un enemigo.

Hermione le dio a su compañera una mirada significante antes de que los últimos parpadeos del _Lumos_ se desvanecieran. Ella vio el pánico en los ojos de su amiga brillar como el carbón crepitante y puso rápidamente la palma sobre la boca temblorosa de Amelia. El brillo de las velas a cierta distancia no las alcanzaba, pero pudo discernir las líneas y figuras dentro del vacío negro.

—Está bien —Hermione murmuró en voz baja, dudando si Amelia siquiera la había escuchado.

Pero no estaba bien. Ahora podía escucharlo; un tercer conjunto de respiraciones susurrando contra las sombras. Otro crujido de madera rozó en las baldosas, y Hermione sintió que las vibraciones del movimiento se estremecían contra sus rodillas. Se metió la lengua entre los dientes para calmar el castañeteo, su boca crispándose y poniéndose seca mientras el frío continuaba acechándolas.

Demasiado frío.

Demasiada oscuridad.

Atrapadas.

Sus instintos de Auror entraron en acción, aunque sintió que habían sido amortiguados por su reciente ataque. Ellas habían estado en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo y habían hecho demasiado ruido. Quien quiera que sea que estuviera deslizándose entre los pasillos ya sabría su paradero a estas alturas, y el instinto estaba gritando que era mejor evitar al tercero.

Hubo otro crujido de madera desgastada.

Ellas eran objetivos blancos estáticos. Tenían que irse. Ahora.

—Tenemos que movernos —murmuró lo más suave posible, sacando la mano de la boca de la bruja.

Se puso de pie lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, estremeciéndose cuando el piso antiguo crujió bajo su peso. Agachándose para ayudar a Amelia, sus ojos entrenados recorrieron el área a su alrededor, buscando por sombras moviéndose o anomalías, pero su entorno parecía como si hubiera sido pintada en alquitrán.

Agarró la muñeca de la otra bruja y comenzó a caminar lentamente a ciegas por el pasillo, deseando que los sollozos de Amelia cesaran. Manteniendo su varita en un ángulo defensivo delante de ella, comenzó a guiarlas tentativamente, entrecerrando los ojos y utilizando las líneas turbias de las estanterías como ayuda de navegación.

Todavía podía ver su aliento, deteniéndose delante de ella ominosamente. La distrajo por un momento y perdió el camino, chocando contra una estantería y enviando un libro pesado al suelo con un fuerte golpe. El sonido continuó, retumbando como un trueno.

Hermione siempre había odiado las tormentas.

Se paralizó en el lugar, esperando por las consecuencias de su error. El silencio le espetó de forma burlona, realzado por lo oscuro y cruel con el frío. La mezcla siniestra se envolvió alrededor de ellas, envolviéndolas y arrastrándolas en el suelo. Y luego se quebró; destrozado por un disturbio que le arañó los tímpanos y rozó dedos invisibles por su espina dorsal.

Una carcajada gutural.

Una vibración de cuerdas vocales masculinas que le apretó el pecho e hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se congelara. Quería llorar. Quería darse vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la puerta o el rincón más alejado del enorme salón.

Cuando un segundo estruendo de risa despiadada golpeo el salón y le arrancó un jadeo aterrorizado de sus labios, su mente se sacudió. Ya lo había hecho antes…en el Baile de Navidad.

… _Muy impresionante, Srta. Granger…_

… _A veces, Malfoy olvida su lugar…_

Se estremeció. Deseaba más que nada que Draco estuviera allí. Estas eran las frases que la habían incomodado.

… _Muy impresionante, …_

—…Pero sigues siendo una Sangre Sucia —se susurró a sí misma, terminando la oración que le habían escrito a ella. Reconoció la voz detrás de la risa.

Ella había tenido razón.

 _Oh, Dios…_

—Blaise.

Tenían que escapar.

Se dirigió hacia las velas que ardían tenuemente, sabiendo que estaban cerca de la puerta. Si solo pudieran llegar allí entonces tal vez un hechizo llegaría a su cabeza y podrían escapar, pero una brisa helada se precipitó sobre sus hombros, y el resto de la luz cálida se disipó.

Su meta se había extinguido. Tan simple como eso.

Ahora no había nada. Solo un abismo congelador. Sin contornos, sin formas, ni nada. Pero duró solo algunos segundos.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Todo era borroso excepto la puerta. Su pánico hacía que todo se desenfocara, como una neblina gris al borde de su visión. Tenía que llegar a ella. Estaba aquí; podía sentirlo en su pecho que palpitaba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el salón de los retratos?

—¡CALEB! —gritó, corriendo por el pasillo largo. —¡POTTER! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ, AHORA! —Buscó a tientas su varita y apuntó a la puerta. — _¡Alohomora!_

No se abrió. Ni siquiera se movió.

Crookshanks maulló más fuerte pero se movió a un lado, enviando a Draco una mirada de casi esperanza que el hombre no percibió por la rabia que tenía.

Él pudo escuchar a los otros dos magos corriendo hacia él, sus pisadas fuertes y en alerta. Lanzó otro hechizo desbloqueador antes de llegar a la puerta, y luego otro. Las manos se cerraron alrededor del pomo, su agarre abollando el bronce mientras trataba de abrirla frenéticamente.

Nada. Ni siquiera hizo ruido.

—¿Estás seguro que están ahí? —Caleb preguntó jadeando cuando se acercó a Draco.

—¡Segurísimo! —él espetó, señalando la mascota de su novia que se lamentaba. —Ese maldito gato…

—¿Intentaste un hechizo desbloqueador? —Harry irrumpió, animado por la preocupación.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Potter! —Draco gritó. Merlín lo perdonara por hechizar al idiota en su estado actual. —Eres un…

—¿Estás seguro, Draco? —Caleb preguntó, su voz cargada de impaciencia y alarma. —No puedo escuchar nada…

— _¡Finite Incantatem! —_ él rubio espetó, liberando el encantamiento silenciador que su madre había colocado en el salón hace algunos años atrás. —Es el salón de los retratos…

—Mierda —Caleb siseó, sus ojos agrandándose cuando comprendió la relevancia de las palabras. —Draco, sigo sin escuchar nada.

Eso lo hizo vacilar. Las pinturas de sus antepasados deberían haber estado gritando insultos a su novia hija de Muggles, prometiéndole amenazas de muerte que fácilmente se podrían haber escuchado en el pasillo. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal. La niebla regresó a su mirada.

—¡Sal del maldito camino! —Draco exigió, lanzando su hombro hacia la puerta.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Hermione soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando el ruido invadió el salón; fuerte y audaz como un tambor de batalla. Sintió cómo Amelia se sobresaltó detrás de ella, la otra bruja obviamente petrificada. Y luego, de la nada, una explosión y una lluvia de luces estallaron justo al lado de ella.

La explosión la envió hacia adelante, y perdió el agarre sobre Amelia cuando un enjambre de astillas atacó su brazo. Los fragmentos quemaron su piel mientras se tambaleaba en el suelo con un grito de espanto, golpeando la cabeza contra una estantería mientras se volvía más absorbida por la oscuridad.

Se quejó por el dolor y extendió la mano para acariciarse la cabeza adolorida, sintiendo un líquido caliente goteando por sus dedos y empapando sus rizos. El brazo le estaba ardiendo y lo tocó, gruñendo cuando tocó astillas de diez centímetros de largo clavadas en su piel.

Arregló su varita entre sus rodillas y se mordió fuerte el labio inferior cuando se quitó las astillas una por una, sin ser capaz de detener el pequeño gemido cuando se arrancó la más grande. Pudo sentir la sangre corriendo por su brazo, acariciando su codo.

Respirando hondo, se puso de pie temblando, un poco mareada por el golpe en la cabeza. El hombro le dolía como lluvia acida, pero tenía que mantenerse firme; tenía que encontrar a Amelia en el laberinto de las sombras. Estaban separadas. Eso era malo. El peligro se sentía más real ahora que estaba sola.

Contempló la idea de si era sabio revelar su paradero al llamar a Amelia, pero cuando un grito estremecedor y vulnerable irrumpió en la agitada paz, el terror se intensificó.

—¡AMELIA! —la bruja gritó, exponiéndose a la oscuridad y tambaleándose en sus piernas. No tenía idea dónde estaba o dónde tropezaba, pero el instinto la convenció que tenía que intentar. —¡AMELIA!

Y luego la risa estaba contaminando el aire de nuevo, pesado y denso como el smog. Ella dejó de moverse, apoyándose en una de los pilares con fe efímera.

—Tranquilízate, Granger —el acento enfermizo inundó sus sentidos; penetrante y amargo. —Ella está aquí.

Él tenía a Amelia…

Hubo otra explosión resonante lejos a su izquierda. En ese momento lo escuchó; las distantes voces masculinas apenas se deslizaban en el salón. Y eran suaves e imponentes.

 _Draco…_

Pero los sonidos reconfortantes fueron sofocados cuando la voz familiar surcó el aire húmedo.

—Oh, qué bien —anunció secamente, esta vez sonando más cerca. —Tus refuerzos están aquí. Esperaba que tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo a solas.

Ella se estremeció ante su plan oscuro y latente. La puerta sonó de nuevo y trató de precisar la dirección entre los rumbos perdidos y la acústica confusa.

—Vamos, Granger —él volvió a hablar, su voz calmada acompañada por unos sollozos femeninos. Amelia. —Ambos sabemos que vas hacer algo valiente. ¿O prefieres que la mate primero?

Ella quería luchar. Cada célula en su cuerpo le dolía por hacerlo. No le importaba que el brazo con el que manejaba su varita estuviera lastimado. Se sacó los zapatos, sabiendo que tenía que ser lo más silenciosa posible si quería tener un enfrentamiento exitoso. Él le estaba dando ventaja con sus burlas, permitiéndole acercarse más a la fuente.

—Bien, Granger —él suspiró, sonando en el fondo aburrido. —Vamos a hacer esto del modo difícil entonces. _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de Amelia perforaron sus tímpanos, y el frío quedó olvidado. Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante, sus piernas entumecidas con impulso e instinto. Estaba cerca. Podía sentir el aire pulsando con las vibraciones de la magia oscura. Pero estaba demasiado apresurada. Y golpeó directamente con una superficie de madera, su frente rebotó de la estantería y la tumbó al suelo.

El grito de Amelia murió, y luego hubo otra explosión, lo suficientemente cerca que sintió una parte de la tela de su blusa quemarse de su lado derecho. Escuchó la estantería junto a ella rugir, y luego estaba encima de ella, aplastándola y rompiendo algo en su brazo. Algo la estaba atravesando también, justo por debajo de sus costillas y desgarrándole sus entrañas.

Lanzó un grito ensordecedor, y el sonido dividió a la noche en dos.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco pudo sentir cómo su cordura salía de sus oídos mientras los gritos se filtraban fuera del salón. Sintió que se estaba apagando,quebrándose desde la cabeza hasta los pies y desmoronándose como arena. Ella estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Solo madera. Y no la podía ayudar. No la podía salvar.

Continúo arrojándose contra la puerta con salvajes estocadas, pero era inútil. Sabía que lo era, pero lo seguía haciendo de todas maneras. Emociones desagradables estaban hinchando su pecho, amenazando con estallar con sollozos desesperados que su crianza le negó. Miró a los otros dos hombres quienes lucían igual de atormentados, Caleb parecía especialmente quebrado.

La respiración de Draco era agitada y sus ojos estaban amenazando con derramar lágrimas de años. Se sintió derrotado, física y mentalmente; como si alguien lo hubiera despojado de todo lo que estaba hecho.

Y luego el grito de Hermione le robó los restos de su cordura, y estaba marchitándose como zarzas hambrientas.

Entonces, así es como se sentía ahogarse; perder la mitad del nuevo latido de tu corazón. Se desplomó en el suelo, su cuerpo fallándole al igual que su cuestionable alma le dejaba sufrir. Pudo jurar que su interior se estaban derrumbando; sus órganos disecándose mientras que las imágenes destellaban en sus parpados húmedos. Imágenes de ella. De ellos.

Mil deberías, y cien más podrías.

 _No..._

—¡NO! —gritó, arrastrándose para ponerse de pie y apuntando su varita a la puerta. Estaría condenado si otro mago oscuro le robaba su voluntad. — _¡Reducto!_

El hechizo rebotó y atrapó su brazo, quemándole la piel. Levantó la palma para atender la herida y observó su huella de la mano ensangrentada ante él como si tuviera una respuesta. Una promesa.

Caleb empezó a lanzar todos los hechizos imaginables a la puerta, y de alguna manera logrando exitosamente bloquear los reflejos de sus ataques, habiendo aprendido de la lesión de Draco.

Malfoy siguió mirando fijo a sus dedos cubiertos de rojo carmesí mientras los recuerdos crecían con su histeria.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

El frío estaba sofocándola otra vez, marcando su piel y robándole el aliento.

Estaba demasiado fuerte; exprimiéndole la vida de los pulmones lentamente. Estaba apenas consciente de que los retratos estaban animados de nuevo, no gritaban pero murmuraban susurros oscuros que sonaban como el martilleo del granizo contra el cristal de una ventana.

La estantería se movió y ella lanzó otro grito, sintiendo la púa larga apuñalándose más profundo al costado. El peso había desaparecido pero el dolor seguía. Ahora había luz, abriéndose paso a través de los huecos de sus párpados, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Podía sentir una respiración controlada moviendo sus pestañas y ella no lo quería mirar.

—Abre los ojos —él ordenó bruscamente, abandonando su tono casual. —¡Ahora, Granger!

Con un gruñido desafiante lo escupió, escuchando el satisfactorio choque de agua golpeando la piel y un gruñido de desagrado. Entonces hubo una mano sujetando su rostro, el pulgar empujando dolorosamente su pómulo. Una de sus risas lentas arañó su rostro y la mano se relajó, sus dedos hacían círculos lánguidos sobre sus facciones manchadas de lágrimas. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado llorando.

—Siempre me gustó eso de ti, Granger —él murmuró, secando algunas gotas de sudor que se habían juntado en la frente de ella. —Siempre fuiste una bruja luchadora. No como Pansy.

—Pansy —ella exhaló el nombre de la mujer muerta, agudizando la voz cuando su respiración entrecortada agitó la herida a su costado. —Pansy era…

—Voluble —él terminó por ella, su voz profesional y relajada. —¿Sabes? Ella supo todo sobre los ataques y cuando asesiné a Creevey. Ni siquiera una vez se quejó o me cuestionó. Le hice un favor. Estaba en un estado de mierda.

Ella gimió cuando la estaca en su torso se movió, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. ¿Y-y los otros? —tartamudeó. Conocía esta rutina. Más preguntas. Más tiempo.

—No maté a los otros —él reveló, y ella pudo sentir cómo se encogía de hombros. —Solo a los Sangre sucias…

—Hijos de Muggles—ella lo corrigió automáticamente, esta vez su tono más fuerte. —Pensé que habías cambiado…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo Malfoy? —él se burló, la risa retumbando en su pecho. —Él es tan jodidamente ingenuo.

—Draco…

—Supe que Draco te amaba antes de que él lo hiciera —remarcó con amargura, el tema evidentemente lo repugnaba. —Fue tan _malditamente_ obvio en el cumpleaños de Narcissa. Sabía que arruinarías todo.

Ella no contestó; solo intentó juzgar qué tan mala era su herida detrás de su mirada sellada. ¿Podría correr? Lo dudaba. Su brazo estaba definitivamente quebrado y la puntada en su abdomen…bueno, no sabía. Podía sentirse cada vez más débil y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a fluctuar en sus oídos.

—No te lo volveré a decir —él espetó, el agarre en su rostro volviéndose más fuerte. —¡Abre los ojos!

Ella no lo hizo. Solo temblaba cuando el frío rozaba su piel.

Entonces la mano de él le tiró el pelo, arrancando de su cuero cabelludo algunos mechones empapados de sangre. Ella gritó pero cerró los ojos con más fuerza, rechinando los dientes para desahogar el dolor. Sintió el pedazo de madera junto a sus costillas contraerse, y supo que él había agarrado el objeto.

 _Por favor, no…_

Lo giró y un grito silencioso le desgarró la garganta.

—¡Abre los malditos ojos!

Ella gritó. Y ahí estaba él, mirándola fijo, luciendo más en casa como nunca ella lo había visto. Esto se sentía tan familiar y sin embargo tan diferente. Mientras Montague había sido un perro baboso con acciones torpes y sin control, Blaise parecía estar completamente calmado, como si hubiera practicado hasta haberlo perfeccionado.

Montague poseía los ojos volátiles de un hombre loco, pero la mirada de Blaise lucía totalmente racional y serena. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Así está mejor —él le sonrió, sus ojos normalmente muertos estaban animados con olas de bistre. —No voy a violarte, Granger.

Ella se ahogó con un sollozo.

—Nunca me rebajaría a tanto —continuó, su voz suave. —Graham mal interpretó mis intenciones cuando dije que quería joderte. Pero fue _hermoso_ ver tus reacciones a mis cartas.

La visión de ella se estaba volviendo borrosa por las lágrimas y la lucha por vivir se desvanecía.

—Esto era lo que quería —él murmuró, como si fuera un amante divulgando una fantasía. —Hermione Granger, faro de luz para los Sangre sucias en todas partes. Débil y siendo _nada_.

Hizo una pausa para volver a acariciar su mejilla, jugando con una lágrima entre su pulgar y dedo índice como si nunca antes hubiera visto una.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sería un ángel quebrado —comentó, casi en tono soñador para sí mismo. Luego, con calma, colocó la varita sobre su pecho. — _Crucio._

Cada músculo de su cuerpo menguado estaba hirviendo en ácido.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Las palabras de su madre…

— _La Mansión tiene siglos de hechizos protectores en las paredes…_

Sus labios se crisparon.

 _No solo hechizos protectores…_

Draco continuó mirando fijo a su mano manchada de un rojo escarlata, su mente recorriendo sus recuerdos. Algo estaba en él, dormitando entre los pliegues de su mente. Algo que era importante. Tenía que comprenderlo. Tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

 _Rápido…_

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba. El péndulo podía haber dejado de balancearse por todo lo que él sabía.

— _¡Confringo!—_ gritó Caleb, desviando el rebote con un rugido de frustración. —¡Por todos los cielos!

Otro grito irrumpió en el pasillo. Hermione. Y así como así, Draco salió de su trance y empujó a Caleb a un lado, su ser, impulsado por el pánico, volvió firmemente a su lugar. La furia volvió a él, fluyendo por sus venas como un amigo olvidado y tibio como whiskey de fuego.

Iba a ir a buscar a su bruja. La otra mitad.

Sin inmutarse, apuñaló su varita en la palma de la mano y la arrastró bajo su piel, la sangre brotando rápidamente de su herida autoinflingida y brillando por su muñeca. Ajeno a los ojos abiertos y cautelosos de Caleb y Potter, golpeó la palma contra la puerta y pasó el hermoso líquido de par en par y con orgullo sobre la madera.

— _Finite Incantatem —_ espetó, el fuego fuerte en su voz. Sintiólamagiaconfortantesobresusdedostemblorosos y deseóque el hechizo se apresurara.

 _Hermione._

—Draco —Caleb dijo ahogado, su voz totalmente devastada. Draco se dio cuenta que no habían escuchado a Amelia desde hace un rato, y solo podía imaginar el trauma corriendo por la cabeza de su amigo. —¿Qué estás hacien…?

—Solo confía en mí —él exhaló, y pudo escuchar claramente lo frágil que era su propia voz.

El zumbido bajo sus dedos se detuvo.

Observó a la puerta cauteloso antes de levantar la varita. — _Alohomora._

Y se abrió.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Entre las llamas tortuosas de la Imperdonable, Hermione vio el trozo de madera que sobresalía de su costado. La punta era de veinte centímetros y el grosor de una moneda de cincuenta peniques, y una imagen de la extremidad de un muñeco de nieve quemaron la comisura de sus ojos.

En ese momento supo que estaba perdiendo la coherencia. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando al modo defensivo que uno experimenta antes de morir. Su cuerpo estaba entumeciéndose, e ideas extravagantes se estaban engendrando en su mente.

Los pensamientos de fuegos artificiales y lagos suficientemente profundos como para succionarte completo. Estaba perdiendo el control. Sus sentidos le estaban fallando.

Y luego la maldición se detuvo.

No había magia oscura contaminando su alma.

Pudo distinguir a Blaise encima de ella, y parecía estar entre agitado y sorprendido. Registró ausentemente que el salón era más brillante y las voces amortiguadas estaban resonando fuera del ámbito de la comprensión.

Aunque sabía. Sabía que era él. Su pulso débil se agitó levemente, siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba cerca.

—Draco —susurró, y luego las sombras la absorbieron.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

— _¡TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!_

— _¡VERGÜENZA PARA EL APELLIDO MALFOY!_

— _¡AMANTE DE SANGRE SUCIA BASTARDO!_

Los retratos rugieron a la vida cuando su familiar irrumpió en el salón, con la varita extendida y con la cabeza mirando de lado a lado. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, quedaron en silencio, en su lugar lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado para importarle una mierda.

—¡HERMIONE! —rugió, corriendo al pasillo central y buscando algo. Cualquier cosa.

Un gemido a su derecha.

Amelia.

No Hermione.

Pudo escuchar cómo Caleb le gritaba a su prometida para que se despertara pero él siguió corriendo, estampándose en el suelo de madera. El aroma de sangre fresca era fuerte en el aire; cobre y funesto. Miró por un pasillo y vio una estantería caída, partes de ella cortada. Había un pequeño charco de color óxido junto a la misma y él se detuvo, su caos personal explotando en sucabeza.

—¡BLAISE! —gritó, su voz resonando entre las estanterías, justo cuando Potter llegaba detrás de él. —¿Donde MIERDA está ella, Blaise?

—Ella está conmigo —fue la respuesta firme, y Draco giró de golpe la cabeza a la derecha. —Ven aquí, Malfoy.

Potter hizo un movimiento para avanzar pero el rubio levantó el brazo para detenerlo. Blaise no sabía que Potter estaba aquí. Sus instintos Slytherin se alinearon, advirtiéndole que inventara alguna especie de esquema. Blaise no era estúpido, y él tampoco.

Dándole a Potter una mirada severa, movió la cabeza, señalándole que vaya por el otro pasillo. El Auror frunció el ceño confundido antes de comprender y asintió lentamente, desapareciendo de la vista de Draco. Rogando que su antiguo rival supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos, Draco —lo llamó la voz casual de Blaise, y el hombre pálido lanzó un aliento vacilante antes de que sus piernas lo guiaran a la voz.

No había estado preparado para lo que vio.

Su antiguo amigo estaba parado de manera casual, mientras que su novia se cernía delante de él como un cisne moribundo. Se la veía sin fuerzas, cubierta de sangre que goteaba contra las baldosas. Y bajo las manchas de coágulos lucía morada, y fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta del frío. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la larga astilla en su costado, incrustada en su cuerpo, y casi se desplomó en el suelo.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Había demasiada sangre. Ella estaba…

—¿Está…?

—Todavía no —Blaise interrumpió sin rodeos. —Contrólate, Malfoy. Te ves patético.

—¡Muérete maldito! —espetó Draco, mirando a su antiguo compañero de clases. —¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—¿Qué sucede _contigo_? —el hombre de piel oscura contra atacó —¿Qué mierda estabas pensando en enamorarte de una Sangre sucia…

—Hemos superado toda esa mierda…

—¡No! —gritó Blaise, bajando sus ojos inestables para mirar a la hija de Muggles inconsciente con una malicia persistente. —No, ellos no pertenecen. No deberíanexistir…

—Sólo entrégamela —Draco exigió, sabiendo que había un indicio de suplica en su voz. —Se acabó para ti…

—Entonces de seguro que uno más no va a doler —él argumentó, ladeando la cabeza desafiándolo. —¿Cambiaría tu parecer si sabes que uno de _ellos_ asesinó a tu padre?

Malfoy parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—A mi madre también —continuó, su varita descansando contra la frente de Hermione. —Mató a un par de otros también, como el padre de Flint y la madre de Pansy. ¿Te suena familiar, Draco?

Él no respondió; solo mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en la punta de la varita de Blaise y esperaba que Potter hiciera un movimiento.

—Y el Ministerio nos dijo que fue uno de los hombres de Voldemort —continuó, sus ojos dilatándose y los dientes brillando en la tenue luz. —Fue todo una maldita mierda. ¡Un Sangre sucia los asesinó! ¡El Ministerio lo protegió! ¡A él! ¡Por sobre un verdadero mago!

La mente de Draco dio vueltas por un segundo con esta nueva información. Los fantasmas habían sido enterrados bajo sus pies, abriendo Viejas heridas.

La triste verdad era que a él no le importaba. Su padre seguía muerto y su novia seguía inconsciente como casi sin vida. No hacía ni una diferencia. Pero era claro que para Blaise había alterado todo en su existencia hasta que lo moldeó en el monstruo que se había convertido. Un monstruo en el que él mismo pudo haberse convertido.

Y tal vez algo del monstruo había permanecido en su sangre, pero la bestia había sido calmada por su compañera.

Fue obvio que había estado en silencio por demasiado tiempo porque Blaise chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar.

—No te importa una mierda ¿verdad? —declaró, su tono disgustado y regañándolo. —Los otros tampoco. Al menos no lo suficiente para matar.

¿En verdad él había esperado algo diferente? —No —Draco contestó tranquilo, estremeciéndose cuando apenas un sonido vulnerable pasó por los labios de Hermione. —Ella sigue siendo mía.

Blaise gruñó y le ofreció al que fue su amigo una sonrisa fría. —Bueno, ahora ella es mía —proclamó mientras movía la varita, y Draco observó con los latidos en pausa cuando una chispa verde salió para besar los labios de Hermione — _Avada…_

—¡DESMAIUS!

Draco se arrojo hacia adelante para llegar a su bruja antes de que golpee el suelo, sin prestar atención en cómo Potter ataba a Blaise. Se derrumbo en el suelo y estaba frenéticamente apartando el cabello húmedo de su rostro, los dedos yendo a su garganta. Si había vida allí, él no pudo sentirla.

—No, —murmuró, llevando su varita hacia su pecho. — _¡Enervate!—_ Nada. — _¡Maldición, Enervate!_

Sus ojos se posaron en la estaca de Madera en su torso y se dio cuenta, enterrando el rostro en su cabello. —Lo lamento —le susurró al oído, tragando un sollozo. — _Por favor,_ solo despierta.

La tomó de las mejillas, manchando una con su propia sangre.

Ella era de él. No podía hacer esto…

Él tenía planes… deberías y podrían.

Jadeando por la adrenalina que estaba muriendo por ser liberada, plantó sus labios secos y partidos sobre los de ella que no le respondían, preparado para dejar ir su falta de cordura. Se estaba destrozando. De hecho lo podía sentir. Cómo sus defensas y su psiquis se resquebrajaban. Esto era todo. No habría nada más después de esto.

No quería que su boca dejara la de ella. Si no podía respirar entonces él respiraría por ella. Si estaban conectados entonces ella también estaría respirando…

Uno de esos sollozos tercos y condenados rompió el contacto y él estaba perdido. No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía quién era.

Y luego la más pequeña bocanada de aire acarició su barbilla.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Ya nos queda solo dos capítulos para terminar esta interesante historia, y es increíble como Bex-Chan sigue teniendo la habilidad de mantenernos al filo del asiento hasta casi al final, ¿no les parece?**

 **Sé que llegué tarde en algunos lugares, pero la intención de este capítulo es para desearles una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien junto con sus seres queridos.**

 **Nos vemos prontito y gracias como siempre por estar ahí. Las quiero ;-)**


	35. Se Terminó

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue corregido por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXXV:**

 **Se terminó**

.

Caleb era un mosaico emocional; agrietado y una multitud de tonos confusos que se mezclaban en un desorden. Amelia había estado fuera del hospital por ocho días, siguiendo su estadía de cuatro días, pero habían regresado a San Mungo todos los días desde entonces. Él la miró, sentada junto a él en las sillas incómodas de la sala de espera con solo una pequeña cicatriz sobre su frente que eran testimonio de su trauma. Estaba cansada y agotada, pero si él miraba lo suficientemente cerca, podía ver la felicidad que estaba muriendo por ser liberada.

Estaba embarazada.

La Medibruja se lo había dicho cuando ella seguía inconsciente, y había sido la sensación más extraña que alguna vez había acunado su instinto. La sorpresa había sido aplastada por los torrentes de preocupación y enojo, pero estaba ahí; una luciérnaga en un cueva en búsqueda de la luz.

Él la tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño cuando el pelirrojo agitado caminó en su línea de visión. Potter era más tolerable, sentado frente a ellos y permaneciendo completamente quietos. El-Chico-Qué-Vivió había manejado todo mejor de lo que él había pensado, pero supuso que el hombre había desarrollado una inmunidad para la tragedia.

Él había lidiado con la prensa y todo el papeleo, manteniendo las cosas lo más estable que pudo mientras que la Gran Bretaña Mágica se había ahogado en el drama.

—Quizás debería entrar —Caleb murmuró, dándole otro apretón a la mano de su prometida.

—¿Crees que sea acertado?

Su inseguridad fue reflejada en los ojos de Amelia. Draco había dejado perfectamente en claro que no quería ser molestado, incluso rechazando a su propia madre con algunas palabras envenenadas.

Habían pasado doce días, y Hermione seguía inconsciente.

Caleb había entrado en la habitación dos veces, una para hacerle saber a Draco que Blaise había sido enviado a Azkaban y la otra para asegurarse que seguía respirando. Apenas había recibido un gruñido de reconocimiento en ambas ocasiones, antes de que la peligrosa mirada de Draco hubiera provocado firmes amenazas. Sabía lo suficientemente bien que no deberían enojar al hombre, pero podía ver que el aislamiento de su amigo se estaba haciendo insalubre y consumista.

—Probablemente no —concedió con un suspiro preocupado. —Pero creo que debería hacerlo de todas maneras. No creo que lo haya visto comer desde que está ahí.

Y él había estado ahí por once días firme. Le había llevado cinco Sanadores y veintiséis horas para estabilizar la condición de Hermione, y Caleb había escuchado del otro lado de la puerta del cubículo cómo Malfoy había vomitado hasta que la sangre se desparramó sobre la porcelana.

Entonces escuchó cómo Draco lanzó un hechizo silenciador, y lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese solitario cubículo quedó perdido en los azulejos. Caleb se había ido cuando le dijeron que podía ver a Amelia, sabiendo de Narcissa que su hijo debilitado solo dejaría el baño una vez que le hubieran asegurado que podía ver a su bruja. Había cerrado la puerta de un golpazo y no había salido desde entonces.

Los siguientes tres días habían sido violentamente graves.

Hermione había sufrido convulsiones en su coma; réplicas de la Maldición Cruciatus. Los Medimagos habían intentado sacar a Draco de la habitación pero conocían bien la reputación del hombre para darse cuenta que el ángulo torcido de su varita apuntada no era un gesto en vano. Combinado con algunos recordatorios de las donaciones de su familia al hospital, y su lugar junto a la cama de Hermione permaneció constantemente tibio.

Por lo que Caleb había logrado obtener de varios Sanadores, las heridas de Hermione habían sido curadas y las convulsiones habían disminuido. Ahora era simplemente un juego de espera para que ella despertara; un juego que Draco no perdería. Ellos se negaron a darle algún tipo de ayuda para despertarla, insistiendo que su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse naturalmente y se despertaría cuando estuviera preparada.

Pero era Draco el que le preocupaba. Él solo pudo imaginar los pensamientos enfermizos que estarían nadando en su cabeza.

Ron estaba bloqueando su vista vacía otra vez.

—Siéntate, Weasley —espetó, mirando impaciente al pelirrojo. —Me estás dando un maldito dolor de cabeza…

—Nadie te preguntó —él replicó, sus ojos posándose en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. —Esto es estúpido. ¿Quién es él para decidir quién la ve y cuándo?

—Déjalo, Ron —Harry suspiró, acostumbrado a la frustración de su amigo sobre el asunto. —Tal vez deberías ir a ver cómo está él, Warrington.

—¿A quién le importa cómo está Malfoy? —Ron espetó, dejándose caer en un asiento desocupado. —Quiero verla…

—Entonces vas a tener que esperar —Potter murmuró, volviendo a Caleb con una mirada expectante. —¿Warrington?

Él suspiró y le dio un beso a Amelia en la mejilla. —Regresaré en un momento.

Los ojos azules de Ron siguieron al hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba la pequeña sala de espera. —¿A qué estás jugando? —le preguntó a Harry sin rodeos. —Malfoy está haciendo esto solo por despecho…

—No, no es así —el Auror negó con la cabeza triste, mirando serio a su amigo. —Tú no estuviste ahí, Ron. Solo confía en mí cuando digo que es mejor dejarlo a solas con 'Mione por ahora.

El pelirrojo echaba fuego por la nariz, pero su rostro se relajó un poco. —¿Por qué de repente estás del lado de Malfoy?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Porque él es la razón por la que ella despertará.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Caleb abrió la puerta cautelosamente, sus ojos posándose de inmediato en Granger. Ella estaba tan quieta que lo ponía nervioso, como si no estuviera haciendo ninguna promesa de que se despertaría pronto. Tenía una herida carnosa en su brazo, pero de otra manera parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, sus rasgos ligeramente tensos, como si se estuviera arrastrando en sus sueños.

Su mirada curiosa se cambió lentamente a la figura encorvada en la silla junto a la cama, y su boca se tensó con preocupación.

Nunca había visto a un ser humano tan perturbado.

Tan atormentado.

La piel de Draco estaba pálida y su rostro demacrado; una barba plateada cubriendo su mandíbula como una sombra brumosa. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas, evidentemente estaba viviendo demasiadas noches sin descanso. Demasiadas horas peligrosas. Estaba doblado, con los codos abollando sus piernas, y cada músculo se mostraban como gomas inflables que estaban a punto de romperse con rugidos de los condenados.

Su boca era una reverencia hundida, líneas estresadas enmarcaban sus labios secos como las ramas de un árbol. Su cabello demasiado rubio estaba descuidado, lloviendo alrededor de su rostro con mechones que le tapaban los ojos. Por eso, Caleb estaba agradecido.

Bajo el flequillo escabroso, la mirada de Draco era un hueco en ruinas con grietas de furia que dividían la superficie. Lucían como hielo sucio, lleno de rasguños donde la furia amenazaba con estallar.

Parecía un fantasma con demasiados conflictos para dejarlo pasar, solo para quedarse y consumirse.

Demasiado perdido.

Muerto.

—Draco —él lo llamó, moviendo sus pies torpemente. —¿Has comido algo?

El movimiento fue mínimo, pero Caleb lo vio. Solo una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza, pero ahora podía ver su mirada asustada, enfocada solamente en Hermione.

—¿Necesitas algo? —continuó.

No hubo respuesta.

—Ella se ve mejor —comentó, intentando un enfoque diferente sin éxito. —Tal vez deberías dar un paseo o algo así, Draco.

Sus ojos parpadearon con impaciencia, y Caleb supo que estaba agregando chispas a la delicada bomba de tiempo en la cabeza de Draco. Suspiró derrotado, pero decidió intentar una última cosa antes de rendirse completamente al silencio.

—Amelia está embarazada —declaró orgulloso, una sonrisa muriendo por robarle los labios. —Solo pensé que te gustaría saber.

La boca de Draco se torció en la comisura, pero no se filtró nada, así que el hombre de pelo oscuro se dio vuelta para irse.

—Felicitaciones —un murmullo cansado lo detuvo, la voz vacilante de cansancio e inactividad. Pero era sinceramente estoica, y más de lo que Caleb había esperado.

—Gracias —contestó, girando su cuerpo para volver a ver a su amigo. Vaciló, jugando con las próximas palabras en su mente. —¿Sabes? Ella estará bien, Draco.

Sus párpados cayeron, y sus labios se abrieron para liberar un suspiro significante.

—Dile a ese troll pelirrojo que baje la voz —dijo en voz baja, pero contenía una dosis de la conocida mordacidad de Draco. —Y si pone un pie en esta habitación, le voy hacer lanzar esquirlas por un mes.

La sonrisa de Caleb era la primera en días, y la disfrutó. Con un gesto complacido, dejó la habitación, satisfecho de que Draco no estaba quebrado. Tal vez dañado; astillado y un poco apacentado. Pero no quebrado.

Era reparable.

De regreso en su bienvenida soledad, el rubio levantó una mano débil para masajear sus sienes palpitantes. Arqueando su espalda para relajar sus músculos rígidos, un redoble de tambores resonó por su espina dorsal. No había dejado la silla excepto para usar el baño y darse tres duchas rápidas. Los Sanadores le trajeron comida, colocándola en silencio junto a él así podría hurgar en la misma cuando el hambre rompiera su entumecimiento.

Esta vez a su novia le habían dado una habitación más grande, completo con un baño personal y una cama libre intacta. Pero la cama estaba demasiado alejada de ella, así que se quedó confinado a la silla, incluso durmiendo en la misma con la cabeza apoyada contra sus nudillos.

Pero de todas maneras, apenas había logrado dormir veinticuatro horas en los últimos doce días.

Él no quería que ella se despertara para encontrarlo dormitando como un imbécil caprichoso, y las imágenes irritantes que plagaban su inconsciente no ayudaban. Así que permaneció en la silla, indiferente al material áspero mientras no hacía más que mirarla.

La observaba.

Cautivado por las subidas y bajadas de su pecho. Habían sido constantes desde hace algunos días, y ya no fluctuaban como los mares azotados por el viento. Se estremeció cuando recordó sus convulsiones. Mirando cómo su cuerpo hacía espasmos incontrolables y los Sanadores atándola a la cama era una imagen que dañaba su mente hasta la otra vida.

Así que solo la miraba; hora tras hora con súplicas silenciosas para que ella mostrara sus ojos color miel.

Solo la observaba. No la tocaba.

Le había quedado dolorosamente claro que todo lo que él tocaba se marchitaba como los sauces en invierno.

Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla peligrosa.

Él había pensado en la revelación de que su padre y el de Blaise habían sido asesinados por un hijo de Muggles. Una parte de él de hecho deseaba que hiciera que sus sentimientos por Hermione cambiaran, sabiendo que era probable que esta situación fuera menos dolorosa.

Pero no. Ella era la parte de él que se sentía válida. Real.

Y por más que él quisiera rechazar el concepto, su padre había merecido su muerte. Ya sea de un Mortífago o un hijo de Muggles, el hombre había sido afortunado en vivir tanto como lo había hecho. Él había puesto, a sabiendas a su madre y a él en peligro con sus tratos con Voldemort, y si ahora había una cosa que él sabía de sí mismo, era que nunca le haría eso a Hermione.

Los sentimientos por su padre y su muerte habían sido confrontados, y no habían cambiado. Fin del asunto.

Su mente había vociferado sobre la traición de Blaise, y había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente le tomaría tiempo antes de que entendiera completamente eso. No sentía nada hacia el hombre. Ni una cosa. Su furia se abarrotaba alrededor de sí mismo por ser tan ciego y por exponer a su madre y a Hermione al vil mago.

Quería respuestas de Blaise, pero podían esperar.

Su prioridad era ella; y solamente ella.

No había llorado. Llorar era para el duelo.

Los Sanadores le habían asegurado que las respuestas de ella eran buenas, lo que significaba que la Maldición Cruciatus no había dejado ningún efecto duradero. Mentalmente y físicamente. Le dijeron eso hace cuatro días. O tal vez fueron noches. El tiempo se había vuelto subjetivo y caprichoso en su capullo silencioso. Solo sabía que era viernes porque un Sanador había venido a revisarla más temprano.

Noche o día; en realidad no importaba. La noticia había tranquilizado su estómago, y desde ese momento no se había ahogado con su bilis. La mayoría de sus pensamientos habían florecido sobre ella, y había llegado a una conclusión tranquilizadora y que le arañaba. Su vida era más importante que la suya. Se había acercado sigilosamente a él en algún lugar entre los encuentros en su oficina y donde estaban ahora.

No se había preparado para esto, pero se sintió como casa.

Detendría los latidos de su corazón por ella. Detener los latidos de otro por ella. Cualquier cosa.

Amor.

Sus pestañas revolotearon.

El movimiento fue tan pequeño que se preguntó si simplemente se lo había imaginado. No sería la primera vez.

Pero volvió a suceder, y no pudo respirar.

Lentamente, como el atardecer, sus párpados se levantaron con incontables mini parpadeos antes de que estuviera simplemente mirando el techo. Sus labios se abrieron para tomar un aliento saludable, acompañado con un gemido divino que lo dejó inmóvil. Si se movía tal vez se rompería el hechizo…podría hacer que volviera a sumirse en su oscuridad de doce días.

Seguía quieta por lo que pareció el décimo tercer día, antes de que un nombre tembloroso saliera de su boca.

—¿Draco?

Él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. —Estoy aquí —murmuró en voz baja, permitiéndose cuidadosamente volver a verla.

Demasiado lento, su cabeza se inclinó para encontrarlo a él y su mirada almibarada se encontró con la de él. Esperó a que ella dijera algo, tan convencido de que finalmente había caído en la locura y este momento demasiado bueno era el resultado.

—Ven aquí —ella le pidió, y él no tuvo ningún recuerdo de moverse a la cama. Estuvo a su lado al instante, muriéndose por tocarla pero sabiendo que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Se tomó un momento solo para estudiarla; de la punta de sus rizos hasta las manchas acarameladas que rozaban sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —él dijo apresurado, su mirada gris examinando la herida en su brazo.

—Estoy cansada —ella murmuró suavemente, humedeciendo sus labios. —¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

Él frunció el ceño. —Doce días.

—Doce días —ella repitió distraída. Y luego sus labios se deslizaron en una perfecta sonrisa, y él sintió cómo su mano delicada se aferraba a la suya. —Te extrañé.

Sus ojos bajaron a su muñeca, esposados por los pequeños dedos de ella. Su pecho de pronto se sintió más pesado y lleno, y cerró los ojos para saborear el calor. Tragó saliva mientras sentía las vibraciones de su ser cobrar vida, latiendo en sus oídos y contra sus costillas. Estaba ansioso por tocarla, sus dedos desesperados por trazar el contorno de sus labios, pero no se atrevió.

Intentó apartar la mano pero ella se aferró con más fuerza. —No hagas eso, —susurró, y sus ojos regresaron a su rostro fascinante. —No otra vez.

Él logró encontrar su voz.—¿Hacer qué?

—Apartarte de mí —dijo ella, su voz todavía recuperándose. Inclinó la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y lo observó con una mirada triste. —No te cierres conmigo, Draco. _Por favor_ no lo hagas…

—¿Me culpas? —él espetó las palabras rápido, arrugando la nariz con auto desprecio y duda. Su voz se puso determinada y fría. — _Soy_ el culpable de esto…

—¿Por qué tú serías…?

—Él era mi amigo —murmuró, arrebatando su mano libre para refregarse la cara y esconder sus ojos. —Y yo no…

—No sabías —ella terminó por él, intentando tranquilizar sus movimientos en pánico. —No lo sabías…

—Pero tú sí —él argumentó. —Yo no escuché…

—Y yo no escuché cuando me advertiste sobre Montague —ella suspiró, tratando de acercarlo más. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta lo destruido que se veía, torturado y abandonado. —Pon tu mano sobre la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Solo hazlo —ella exhaló, mirando cómo él cumplía lentamente. —Dala vuelta —le dijo, y él le mostró la palma de su mano. Ella acarició los dedos sobre los pliegues en su piel, y pudo sentirlo tensarse. Con un determinado ceño fruncido, movió sus toques suaves por su brazo, quedándose por sobre el punto de su pulso antes de sumergirse en el pliegue de su codo.

Tenía las mangas dobladas justo bajo sus bíceps, y ella se deslizó por sobre la tela blanco grisáceo para descansar la mano en un lado de su garganta. Su pulso se había apresurado desde que ella había rozado su muñeca, y ella levantó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro más calmado, pero aún tallado en una piedra tensa. Con un suspiro privado, ella tomó su mejilla áspera, sintiéndolo inclinarse instantáneamente ante su gesto. Una lágrima solitaria se arrastró por su mejilla mientras que ella cuidadosamente y _lentamente_ guió su rostro más cerca al de ella.

Ella sollozó y ahogó un gemido, sintiendo su rechazo.—¿Puedes…? —tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos. —¿Puedes besarme por favor?

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y su mirada de ceniza salvaje estaba asimilando cada célula que le pertenecía a ella. Él nunca podía negarse a ella. En verdad nunca había sido capaz de negarse a sí mismo. Su cabeza se movió hacia adelante, su mente enriquecida con la necesidad de tocarla. De saborearla. Había estado prohibido de ella durante doce días y lo había dejado abandonado y con temblorosos síntomas de abstinencia. Hizo una pausa y se rindió a la picazón de su pulgar, pasándolo por el labio inferior de ella antes de seguirlo con su boca.

Algo entre un roce y un beso. En un lugar entre una bendición y el infierno.

Él se estaba conteniendo, demasiado consciente de sus heridas recién curadas. Estaba _demasiado_ ansioso por inhalarla; demasiado perdido en su textura. Se apartó, persuadiendo un suspiro de decepción de los labios húmedos de ella.

—Otra vez —ella murmuró, y él rápidamente obedeció, liberando un poco más de sí mismo en ella. Pero seguía siendo demasiado controlado. Se quiso apartar, pero su novia siempre determinada lanzó sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, sujetándolo.

Con un par de succiones audaces y un fuerte tirón de sus dientes, ella estaba arrastrando todo fuera de él. El tiempo estaba volviendo ser mal empleado, dejándolos asfixiándose y ahogándose.

—Está bien —ella murmuró entre besos, y él se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba temblando. —Está bien.

Ella estaba pasando los dedos por su pelo, y de pronto él sintió que la fatiga lo dominaba, pesando sobre sus ojos y nublando su cerebro. Solo ella podía hacer esto. Solo ella podía sedar la tormenta que florecía de su dolor. Al igual que dolor de ella.

Su cuerpo se movió para cubrir el de ella, y su cabeza encontró su camino hacia su pecho, solo recostándose allí con su oído presionado sobre ella. Los latidos de su corazón eran como una serenata para él, recordándole que estaba bien. De hecho perfecta. Tal vez un poco herida por su terrible experiencia, pero él también lo estaba.

Defectos coincidentes que sanarían con el tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas todo? —le preguntó, decidiendo que olvidar podía llegar a ser un lujo para ella.

—Eso creo —ella asintió, seguido por un jadeo repentino. —Oh Dios. Amelia…

—Ella está bien…

—Tu madre…

—Todos están bien —le dijo, sintiendo cómo ella se tensaba bajo él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro inseguro. —¿Y Blaise?

Él se encogió. El nombre era como veneno manchando sus labios. —Zabini está en Azkaban, —afirmó simplemente, su tono uniforme y estoico.

—¿Por qué él…?

—Un hijo de Muggles asesinó a su madre —explicó rápidamente, relajando sus lados con manos ásperas. —Zabini estaba demasiado atrapado en las viejas costumbres.

—Lo lamento, Draco —murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Él era tu amigo —ella contestó, acariciando pequeños círculos sobre su frente. —Debes estar…

—No quiero que hables de él —dijo, su voz poniéndose oscura. —Casi te mata.

Su respiración entrecortada agitó sus cabellos platinados. No podía ganar esta, y estaba demasiado cansada para en verdad intentarlo. —Dime buenas noticias —pidió con un débil balbuceo. Anhelaba un poco de positividad.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿Buenas noticias? Toda su atención había estado enfocada en ella por doce días, dejándolo completamente ajeno al mundo que se extendía más allá de la puerta. Londres podría haberse incendiado hasta los cimientos y él no lo sabría. O para el caso, no le importaba.

Sin embargo, algo se abría camino en su mente, y una vez más se encontró agradeciendo secretamente a Caleb.

—Amelia está embarazada —farfulló, el insomnio comenzó a atrapar sus sentidos.

No lo pudo ver, pero supo que ella tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Saboreó el cambio en el aire antes de que la fatiga se lo robara, lo que le permitió quedarse dormido, lejos de ser pacífico, pero duró nueve horas.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Era el decimo quinto día, y después de dos semanas completas confinada a una habitación de hospital de paredes blancas, su bruja finalmente lo convenció para que regresara al mundo exterior. Weasley se había vuelto más agitado cuando a la Medibruja se le había escapado que Hermione estaba consciente y finalmente se había metido en la habitación, seguido por Potter, Caleb, Amelia y su madre.

Y habría más visitantes en camino.

Le iban a dar el alta en dos días, lo que le dejó tiempo suficiente para mover sus pertenencias a una de las propiedades familiares en Chelsea con alguna ayuda de Caleb, Narcissa y sus dos Elfos Domésticos. Su madre había divulgado en una pequeña diatriba sobre "un nuevo comienzo" pero él no le prestó atención, todavía demasiado consumido por la tormenta en su cabeza.

Agitando la varita para bajar otra caja, le tomó un momento para darse cuenta que Caleb le estaba hablando. Ese era el problema de volver a la realidad; se sentía completamente fuera de foco. Sus oídos se sentían rellenos y todo era borroso, como si estuviera tratando de ponerse al corriente pero fallando miserablemente.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que deberíamos descansar por unos minutos —Caleb murmuró, secándose un poco el sudor de su frente. —Me voy a hacer una taza de te. ¿Quieres…?

—Whiskey de fuego —Draco contestó inexpresivamente, y Caleb asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar la habitación, pasando junto a Narcissa quien estaba entrando.

—Está empezando a tomar forma —comentó ella, observando lo que sería la habitación con una sonrisa forzada. —¿Cómo estas?

—Bien —él espetó demasiado rápido, estremeciéndose cuando abrió la caja y se encontró el libro que le había regalado a Hermione para Navidad. —Estoy bien.

—Sé sobre la carta que el Ministerio te mandó —ella comenzó dubitativa, sentándose en una silla que crujía. —Y sé que no has respondido.

—¿Y qué?

La bruja suspiró y miró a su hijo preocupado. —¿No crees que sería… beneficioso visitarlo?

—¿Qué bien podría venir de eso? —murmuró él, los músculos de su rostro tensándose.

—Creo que sería bueno para ti —ella insistió, ignorando la fuerte mirada que él le estaba dando. —Creo que necesitas hablar con él y encontrar algún cierre…

—¿Sinceramente crees que podría ser capaz de contener mi temperamento? —espetó oscuramente. —No habrá ninguna _conversación_ , madre.

Su labio se crispó. —Tienes que encontrarte con él y hacer lo que es necesario para ti —dijo ella calmada, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. —O te arrepentirás…

—Mi único arrepentimiento es haber tenido a ese _maldito_ cerca de nosotros —él siseó, levantando una mano para masajearse la sien. —No puedo creer que alguna vez haya confiado en él…

—Todos confiamos en él —dijo ella en voz baja. —No te sientas culpable, Draco…

—No lo puedo ver ahora madre —interrumpió, apretando los puños y chasqueando la mandíbula. —No voy… —se detuvo para exhalar. —No sería capaz de controlarme. Tal vez en unos días, pero ahora no. Solo quiero un poco de paz y estoy seguro que Hermione quiere lo mismo.

Ella asintió comprendiendo y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro. —¿Sabes? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —la Malfoy mayor confesó. —Salvaste su vida, y la de Amelia…

—Las puse en peligro en primer lugar…

—No fue así —ella disputó. —Eres el único que piensa eso y si fueras a ver…

—No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Está bien —Narcissa exhaló, haciendo una mueca ante su tono entrecortado. —Solo pensé que al hacerle preguntas a Blaise te daría un poco de paz mental…

—Lo haré cuando esté preparado —terminó, apartando su mano y regresando a las cajas. —Mientras tanto, soy feliz en dejar que los guardias comiencen a doblegarlo.

—No estoy segura que los guardias…

—Subestimas el efecto de una donación Malfoy, madre —frunció el ceño, sus ojos resplandeciendo con algo peligroso. —Puedo asegurarte que se están encargando de él apropiadamente. Y no te atrevas a mencionarle eso a Hermione.

—Ya veo, —ella asintió lentamente, reticentemente aliviada de que él parecía un poco a sí mismo después de ese comentario. —Entonces, ¿Cuándo…?

—Cuando esté seguro que no lo mataré.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

La cama que estaba de más permanecía sin ser usada.

Ella estaba apretada contra su pecho; sus respiraciones soñolientas tarareaban por los surcos de su clavícula. Aún podía saborear las fresas y el afecto en sus labios de sus besos calmantes, pero estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Ella había estado dormida desde hace algunas horas, y él no había hecho otra cosa que mirar los movimientos de los rasgos en la penumbra.

Él no quería dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Eran casi la cuatro de la mañana y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera de la cama de hospital, ajustando las sábanas para que ella no perdiera el calor. Ella gimió y se movió, pero permaneció perdida en cualquier imagen que su inconsciente había cocinado para esa noche. Se aseguró de que sus movimientos apresurados fueran silenciosos antes de salir de la habitación y cuando casi arrancó vio la figura solitaria esperando afuera.

—Maldita sea —dijo Draco, lanzándole una mirada sospechosa al otro hombre. —Por el nombre de Merlín ¿qué estás hacien…?

—Tenía un presentimiento de que podrías ir esta noche —explicó Caleb, sentándose en una de las sillas. —La cuidaré mientras no estés.

—¿Qué hay de…?

—Amelia está visitando a sus padres para contarle la noticia —contestó con un poco de orgullo por su tono. —Me imaginé que estarías un poco reticente a dejarla sola y no deberías apresurarte con esto.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero las líneas de su rostro no eran duras ni frías. Hermione iba a dejar el hospital mañana por la mañana, y Caleb había pasado todo el día ayudándolo a terminar la casa, así que sabía que el hombre debería estar cansado.

—¿Por qué estás…?

—Maldita sea —Caleb murmuró, rodando sus ojos aburridos. —Mira, Draco, deja de cuestionar todo lo que hago. Eres mi amigo, y estoy haciéndote un favor. Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de idea.

El mago más pálido sintió su primera sonrisa en semanas tirar de las comisuras de sus labios. Tras saludar a su compañero agradecido, se dirigió por el pasillo y dejó San Mungo.

Azkaban era precisamente como lo había recordado; construida con los mismos ladrillos y resonando con los mismos gritos que había presenciado cuando su padre se había quedado allí. Pero al menos esta vez no había Dementores alrededor. Solo una rara combinación de hombres, duendes y gigantes formaban ahora parte del personal, pero al menos algunos de los magos seguían siendo lo suficientemente corruptos para aceptar un soborno aquí y allá.

Saludó a uno de los guardias superiores con un breve gesto, lo condujeron a una sala que se sentía húmeda y olía a antigüedad. El espacio de ladrillos negros estaba iluminado por algunas velas frágiles que atrajo su atención al hombre que estaba encadenado a la pared opuesta. La parte siniestra del cerebro de Draco, que todavía tenía que seguir siendo apaciguada por la presencia de Hermione, disfrutó la imagen del hombre demolido que una vez él había llamado amigo. Tendría que darles una propina a los guardias a la salida.

La piel oscura de Blaise Zabini estaba ahora decorado en cientos de colores, que iban desde morado ciruela a amarillo melocotón. Su rostro estaba hinchado, y su ropa de prisionero estaba hecha trizas como si hubiera perdido una batalla con una zarza. Parte de su torso estaba expuesto, y Draco pudo ver una larga herida que partía su estómago por la mitad, luciendo casi infectada después de un intento a medias de curar la herida. Una de sus piernas estaba torcida y uno de sus brazos parecía como si estuviera quebrado y luego colocado en su lugar incorrectamente, su codo fuera de lugar y estirando su piel en un lugar extraño.

Bien.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías —dijo casi sin voz, y Draco se preguntó si uno de sus pulmones estaba dañado. Ciertamente sonaba de esa manera. —¿Me extrañaste, Malfoy?

El rubio mostró los dientes y dio unos pasos hacia adelante en la sala. —Luces como mierda —afirmó calmado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Terminemos con esto de una vez, Zabini…

—¿Supongo que estás aquí para hacerme algunas preguntas? —preguntó Blaise, su respiración demasiado inestable para ponerse arrogante. —Comencemos entonces.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en mandarme una carta cuando sabías que estaba con Granger? —preguntó con su tono engañosamente profesional.

—Para tratar de hacerte entrar en razón —respondiendo como si fuera obvio, dándole a Draco una mirada de genuino disgusto. —Mírate. Esa maldita Sangre sucia te ha convertido en un llorón, tonto enamorado…

—No la llames…

—Las personas solían temerte en Hogwarts —continuó, gruñendo y escupiendo como un perro rabioso. —Solías ser alguien. Ahora eres solo el perro de esa Sangre sucia…

—Te lo advierto…

—¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIA! —gritó, y luego tosió por el dolor. —No estamos destinados a coexistir, ellos y nosotros. Debería estar muerta…

—¡TÚ DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO! —Draco contraatacó fuerte, sacando la varita. —Debería haberte matado en el momento.

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! Ni siquiera intentaste matar a Montague por intentar _violarla_. Así de débil eres…

—Cierra la puta boca…

—Porque eres un cobarde —Blaise espetó, en voz baja. —Nada más que un pequeño idiota inútil…

—Soy DOS veces el hombre que tú eres…

—¡No tienes agallas! —gritó, volviéndose a encoger por el dolor. —Voldemort tenía razón sobre ellos. Son parásitos, y tú fuiste a enamorarte de una. Tu padre te hubiera matado en el acto…

— _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de su antiguo amigo resonaron en la habitación oscura; las vibraciones hicieron parpadear las llamas de las velas. Draco sostuvo el hechizo hasta que Blaise se movió violentamente y sus ojos rodaron. Eso se había sentido bien. Demasiado bien. Bajó la varita y observó al mago oscuro temblar y gruñir como una rata herida.

—Con-continúa —tartamudeó, un espasmo poderoso mecía su cuerpo. —Mátame…

— _No_ me tientes —Draco dijo entre dientes.

—Es por eso que viniste, ¿no es así? —preguntó, su voz quebrándose. —Para terminar todo esto…

—CÁLLATE, Blaise…

—¡Sigue! —él incitó, y la muñeca de Draco se movió automáticamente para angular su varita. —No hay nadie aquí, y ambos sabemos que puedes comprarte una coartada.

El brazo de su varita se enderezó.

—Vamos, Draco —Blaise mostró los dientes, y estaban manchados de sangre. —¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo! Está en tu sangre…

—BASTA…

—¡Vamos!

Él sintió cómo la magia en su cuerpo cambió; haciendo chispas en sus venas y viajando a sus dedos.

 _«Él se lo merece…»_

—¡Vamos, Malfoy!

 _«Solo un rápido hechizo…»_

—¡Hazlo, Draco!

 _«No…»_

—¡HAZLO, DRACO!

—¡NO! —gritó, gruñendo profundamente en su garganta y dándole una rápida patada a la herida infectada de Blaise. —¡No soy _nada_ como tú! ¡No te voy a matar! Pero quiero que te pudras aquí hasta que no seas ni siquiera humano. Hasta que alguien te tenga que secar la maldita baba de tu mejilla y limpiarte la mierda del culo. —Hizo una pausa para acercarse más al hombre débil. —La muerte es demasiado fácil.

Volvió a patear la herida. Más fuerte. Blaise tosió un coágulo de bilis y sangre, y Draco sintió algo cercano a la satisfacción asentarse en su pecho.

—¿Por qué pretendiste ser mi amigo por todo este tiempo? —preguntó rápidamente.

Esa era la pregunta que quería hacer. ¿Por qué la traición? ¿Por qué siquiera molestarse en involucrarlo?

—Ya terminé con tus preguntas —Blaise dijo haciendo gárgaras, escupiendo un poco más de sangre.

—Bien —él espetó, girando para irse. —Entonces volveremos a hacer esto hasta que estés demasiado _jodido_ de la cabeza para discutir. Me volverás a ver, Zabini. _¡Crucio!_

Él solo sostuvo el hechizo por algunos segundos;solo para ver el miedo destellar en la mirada del hombre repulsivo.

Sin mirar atrás, dejó la pequeña habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él. El guardia seguía esperando afuera y Draco lo miró sombrío, hurgando en su bolsillo para sacar una pesada bolsa que sonaba con Galeones.

—Haz lo que quieras —el heredero Malfoy exigió secamente, empujando la bolsa en la mano del guardia. —Pero lo quiero al borde de la muerte. ¿Serás capaz de organizar visitas similares como estas en el futuro?

—No debería ser un problema.

—Bien —él sonrió, chasqueando los nudillos. —Te veré en algunos meses.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Cuando regresó a San Mungo eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, y encontró a Caleb esperando lealmente en su puesto, luciendo un poco cansado pero de lo contrario indiferente. —¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió cuando vio al mago pálido, quien parecía estar entre torturado y recuperado.

—Un poco —Draco se encogió de hombros crípticamente, su mirada se posó al instante en la habitación de Hermione. —¿Sigue durmiendo?

—Supongo que sí —el hombre de pelo oscuro contestó, levantándose de su asiento. —Me voy a casa a descansar un poco…

—Caleb —dijo el rubio antes de que pudiera desaparecer por el pasillo. —Nunca seré capaz de pagarte por todo lo que has hecho.

—No te pediría que lo hicieras —le dijo a su compañero Slytherin. —Es lo que los amigos hacen, Draco.

 _Amigos…_

—Gracias —él murmuró antes de que su orgullo lo detuviera, recibiendo un gesto de compresión del otro hombre antes de continuar su salida. Dejando escapar un suspiro para cambiar los restos de su frustración, entró a la habitación lo más silencioso que pudo; pero ella se movió de todas maneras y él frunció el ceño decepcionado.

—¿Draco? —ella murmuró, su voz fatigada mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. —¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí —le dijo a su bruja, sus piernas guiándolo de inmediato hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus ojos confundidos observándolo con atención. —¿Dónde estabas?

Él vaciló. —Te lo diré más tarde —dijo en voz baja, sentándose en la cama. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Entusiasmada —murmuró, agraciándolo con una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo derrotaban mientras estiraba los brazos por sobre su cabeza. —Hoy nos vamos a casa.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le aconsejó. —Todavía no está del todo terminado…

—Estoy segura que está hermoso —lo interrumpió, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla. —Regresa a la cama, Draco. Hace frío.

Él no la contradijo.

Después de perder sus ropas, se acomodó junto a su novia y la jaló lo más cerca posible. Sus rizos animados se sentían suaves sobre su mejilla e inhaló su esencia mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente, sus labios dejando besos devotos por sobre su frente.

—Me amas —afirmó ella con la felicidad pesada en su aliento. —Y yo te amo.

Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte y ella gimió por sobre su hombro. —Necesito que comprendas que tal vez no estés de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que haré en el futuro…Pero lo hago por nosotros.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte que le erizó los pequeños vellos de su piel. —Confío en ti —dijo finalmente, pasando los labios por su garganta. —Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles…

—Han sido como la mierda…

—Pero ahora será más fácil —ella lo tranquilizó, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. —Hoy nos podemos ir a nuestro hogar…

—No es un hogar —argumentó, sus ojos tormentosos inquietos y agobiados. —Es solo una casa…

—Entonces lo haremos un hogar —le dijo, con esa determinación familiar que calmaba su mente.

Su expresión era escéptica así que ella estiró la mano para apartar un poco de flequillo de su frente, y luego humedeció su boca con un beso prolongado que le dolió su pecho. En uno de sus raros momentos de sumisión que se disiparía rápidamente, enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y permitió que ella acariciara su pelo y le susurrara palabras de calidez en su oído.

Solo ella podía ver este lado de él.

Solo ella era capaz de persuadir la normalidad de regreso en el mundo de ellos.

—Está bien —ella lo consoló, aprovechando la ventaja de la preciosa privacidad. —Ya se terminó.

.

* * *

 **NdT : Y se terminó. Es decir… bueno, excepto por el Epilogo.**

 **Espero que el final haya sido satisfactorio, aunque falta un poco más.**

 **Por lo pronto, solo puede estar infinitamente agradecida con todas ustedes por todos los hermosos comentarios que me han brindado, y la paciencia. Gracias por los saludos de las fiestas, espero que hayan empezado un buen 2018; y quiero compartir un pequeño extracto que me llego al corazón y este es mi saludo para este nuevo año para todas ustedes, espero que les guste:**

" **"No te deseo un año maravilloso donde todo sea bueno. Ése es un pensamiento mágico, infantil, utópico. Te deseo que te animes a mirarte, y que te ames como eres. Que tengas el suficiente amor propio para pelear muchas batallas, y la humildad para saber que hay batallas imposibles de ganar por las que no vale la pena luchar. Te deseo que puedas aceptar que hay realidades que son inmodificables, y que hay otras, que si corres del lugar de la queja, podrás cambiar. Que no te permitas los "no puedo" y que reconozcas los "no quiero".**

 **Te deseo que escuches tu verdad, y que la digas, con plena conciencia de que es solo tu verdad, no la del otro.**

 **Que te expongas a lo que temes, porque es la única manera de vencer el miedo.**

 **Que aprendas a tolerar las "manchas negras" del otro, porque también tienes las tuyas, y eso anula la posibilidad de reclamo.**

 **Que no te condenes por equivocarte; no eres todopoderos . Que crezcas, hasta donde y cuando quieras.**

 **No te deseo que el 2018 te traiga felicidad. Te deseo que logres ser feliz, sea cual sea la realidad que te toque vivir"**

 **Que la felicidad sea el camino, no la meta...**

 **Mirta Medici, psicóloga argentina.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos prontito con el Epilogo ;-)**


	36. Estrellas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue corregido por Nanaa04(Nat)**

* * *

 **HUNTED**

 **Capítulo XXXVI:**

 **Estrellas**

.

La pequeña Shelly Warrington era una hermosa mezcla de sus padres, completo con los ojos azules cielo de su madre y el pelo color chocolate de su padre. Draco alzó una ceja ante la niña de dos años y medio cuando ella caminaba con parsimonia sobre sus piernas que iba aprendiendo de a poco alrededor de su sala de estar, alejándose de la presencia siempre protectora de su padre para darle a Hermione una mirada curiosa.

—Grande —dijo con su pequeña voz, señalando con su dedo gordo a su madrina.

—Bueno, en eso no se equivoca.

Los ojos de Draco se movieron a su bruja en el sillón opuesto mientras ella comenzaba a reírse, poniendo una mano delicada por sobre su estomago hinchado y mirando a la niña con cariño.

Él quería suspirar aliviado.

Hermione estaba atravesando por una etapa muy maliciosa de su embarazo y había estado preparada para lanzarle un _Avada_ hace menos de dos horas atrás cuando él había señalado que _otro_ suéter no le quedaba bien. Fue un error tonto, lo sabía, pero se le había escapado. Temiendo por su propia vida, había insistido en que Amelia y Caleb vinieran con su hija, sabiendo que su inminente asesinato era menos probable con algunos testigos alrededor.

Si había una cosa que había aprendido sobre el embarazo, era que los hombres estaban jodidos desde el primer día.

Había millones de libros dedicados para preparar a las mujeres para los síntomas inevitables y las hormonas, pero todavía tenía que encontrar un manual que indicara a los _hombres_ cómo lidiar con ellos.

La etapa de los antojos había estado bien, aunque había algo muy inquietante el ver a tu novia crear viles mezclas que consistían en tocino y chocolate o chips cubiertos de crema. Después de algunas semanas de algunos besos que sabían extraño, sus enervantes hábitos alimenticios se habían calmado, aunque tenía un fetiche constante con la mermelada; una conserva que previamente había odiado.

La etapa de llanto había sido agotadora, y Draco había tenido que esconder ese control remoto para evitar que Hermione llorara con los anuncios de la protectora de animales y cualquier otra cosa que tuviera una leve dosis de riesgo. Incluso se vio obligado a tomarse algunos días cuando ella comenzó a llorar cada vez que se iba a trabajar por las mañanas.

La etapa cachonda, cruelmente las más corta de todas las etapas, había sido jodidamente genial. Su consejo para cualquier futuro padre era no dejarse llevar por una falsa sensación de entusiasmo. El sexo había sido en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento durante dos semanas completas, antes de llegar a la etapa de enojo. Convencido de que ella seguiría razonablemente cachonda una mañana, la había despertado con esperanza de un "rapidito" antes del trabajo, y ella por poco no le arrancó la cabeza.

Él había guardado su varita en un armario en una noche particularmente mala; solo para estar a salvo.

Ahora la veía con un sentido total de asombro. Estaba casi lista, y cuando tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro como la que tenía en este momento, le sentaba perfectamente. Observó el anillo antiguo en su dedo y logró detener la mirada de afecto que amenazaba robar sus facciones. Ella estaba conversando animadamente con Amelia mientras Shelly continuaba su pequeño viaje hacia las dos hijas de Muggles y era llevada al regazo de su madre.

Se dio vuelta de mala gana cuando sintió que Caleb le empujaba el brazo. —Cincuenta galeones a que tu primogénito termina en Gryffindor —murmuró en voz baja.

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su ahijada, quien ahora estaba extendiendo las palmas de sus manos sobre el duro abdomen de Hermione mientras que Amelia trataba de explicar de que había un bebé adentro.

—Cien Galeones a que Shelly estará en Hufflepuff —replicó él sarcásticamente, estrechándole la mano con un tirón firme. —Será mejor que recuerdes esto en nueve años.

—¿Niño? —Shelly preguntó de repente, y Draco regresó su mirada a las tres mujeres.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, ángel —Hermione explicó lentamente. —Podrás ver en dos semanas.

—¿Tienes algún presentimiento de lo que puede ser ? —Amelia preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice, acariciando distraída el cabello de su hija.

—Bueno, yo creo que es una niña —contestó la bruja, mirando a Draco. —Pero Draco está convencido de que es un varón…

—Porque _es_ un varón —dijo él, dándole una mirada de confianza. —Te apuesto cincuenta galeones.

—¡No voy apostar por nuestro hijo que todavía no nació! —espetó enojada, no viendo la mirada de desconcierto que compartieron los hombres. —De todas maneras, no. En verdad no creo en toda esa basura sobre que la panza alta significa varón o lo que sea.

—¿Y qué hay de los nombres? —Amelia continuó. —¿Todavía no han pensado en ninguno?

—Bueno, —la otra bruja exhaló. —Draco quiere mantener su tradición familiar utilizando la astronomía, y realmente me gusta la idea. El único problema es, que los nombres de varones son bastantes limitados. Me gusta Thuban, y de hecho está en la constelación de Draco, lo que me parece bastante genial…

—Es un nombre horrible de eme —Draco frunció el ceño, sabiendo que tenía que cuidar el lenguaje alrededor de Shelly después de un poco de práctica. —No entiendo que está mal con Scorpius…

—Ese nombre roza la crueldad infantil —ella contra atacó rápidamente, habiendo luchado en esta pelea varias veces en las semanas previas. —Especialmente porque el bebé puede llegar a ser de hecho de Escorpio.

—¿Qué hay de los nombres de niñas? —la otra bruja intervino, reconociendo los comienzos de una discusión inducida por el embarazo cuando veía una.

—Acordamos de llamarla Lyra —Hermione suspiró, reclinándose en el sofá con un fuerte gemido. —Mataría por una copa de vino en este momento.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario, pero vaciló cuando sintió algo que golpeaba su tobillo, y un gemido felino robó su atención. El entusiasmo de Shelly fue instantáneo y se esforzó para salir del agarre de su madre y fue directo a la mascota pelirroja.

—Probablemente quiera comida —dijo su prometida, y él notó el cansancio en su voz. —Llévate a Shelly, Draco. Sabes que le encanta acariciarlo.

—Está bien —él gruñó, levantándose de su asiento. —Vamos, Shelly —dijo, manteniendo vigilado de cerca a la brujita mientras los seguía a él y al gato a la cocina.

A pesar del próximo nacimiento de su propio hijo, él seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo alrededor de su ahijada, y estaba satisfecho en dejar que Hermione la colmara con devoción de su parte. Le entregó a Shelly una pequeña bolsa de golosinas para gatos y observó cómo ella hacía su rutina habitual; sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo y alimentar a Crookshanks con risitas inocentes y ojos asombrados.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra la mesada; frunciendo el ceño cuando una ola de nociones inquietantes lo inundó. Y no era la primera vez. Cuanto más se acercaba la fecha límite/la fecha de dar a luz de Hermione, más inadecuado y desprevenido se sentía. Convertirse en padrino había sido lo suficientemente desalentador, así que Merlín sabía cómo lidiaría con ser padre.

Observando a la pequeña de dos años, recordó lo rápido que se había sentido protector y consciente de su bienestar. Se uniría a Caleb en un peligroso alboroto si alguien alguna vez ponía un dedo sobre la niña, pero eso no era suficiente. Estaba bastante seguro que los niños requerían afecto, y eso ciertamente no era su punto fuerte.

Por otra parte, Caleb era difícilmente cariñoso, y era un padre brillante. Si su primogénito lo adoraba tanto como Shelly adoraba a Caleb; sería un hombre muy afortunado.

—Bebé pronto —la pequeña de pelo oscuro capturó su atención, y él bajó la mirada para encontrarla viéndolo expectante. Con una risa breve, se agachó así estaba a su altura, y ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos sonrientes.

—Sí —él asintió lentamente, despeinando un poco su cabello. —Bebé pronto.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

—Ow — Hermione se quejó en voz baja, pasando sus palmas suaves por su abdomen tenso. —Pequeño y travieso cabrón, ¿no es así?

—¿Me estás hablando? —su prometido le dijo del baño, su voz fuerte y por sobre el bajo estruendo de la ducha.

—No, —ella contestó, acomodándose cuidadosamente en la cama y respirando hondo. Escuchó que se cerraba el agua y Draco entró al dormitorio con una toalla atada a sus caderas. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró las líneas siempre seductoras de su torso, decorado con gotas que la hacían sentir sedienta. Pero otra punzada en su estómago robó sus ideas lujuriosas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando ella se encogió por el dolor, estando en su lado en un instante. —¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —le dijo calmada. —Alguien está un poco inquieto esta noche…

—Te llevo a San Mungo…

—No seas tonto —lo regañó, tomándolo de la mano y apoyándola contra su bulto animado. —Ves, todo está bien. Ella solo se está moviendo mucho…

— _Él_ se está moviendo mucho —argumentó, extendiendo la palma un poco más.

—Ya veremos —la bruja sonrió, dándole un beso rápido. —¿Me puedes pasar mis notas, por favor? Tal vez ayude a distraerme.

Él rodó los ojos agitado pero de todas maneras se las pasó, sabiendo que nunca era sabio discutir con una bruja embarazada quien podría alcanzar su varita. Supuso que tenía suerte. Al menos ahora ella estaba trabajando en temas de igualdad, habiendo renunciado a su posición de Auror; algo por lo que él estaba infinitamente agradecido. Ahora estaba feliz revoloteando entre su trabajo de P.E.D.D.O y sus propias oficinas que trabajaban con la igualdad de oportunidades para los hijos de Muggles y Mestizos. También tenía otros proyectos, y él a menudo se preguntaba cómo lograba mantener todo en línea.

Pero parecía estar feliz, y eso era suficiente para él.

Él solo deseaba que ella se tomara un descanso de su habitual personalidad de ratón de biblioteca/estudiosa, pero eso era obviamente demasiado pedir.

—No me mires así —ella le advirtió. —No quiero retrasarme…

—Estás de licencia por maternidad—le recordó, descansando la manos sobre su estómago antes de escucharla sollozar. Movió los ojos para encontrarla dándole una de sus miradas extrañas. Otra vez. —¿Qué?

—Lamento haberte regañado antes —ella murmuró, poniendo la palma sobre sus nudillos. —Son solo…

—Las malditas hormonas —terminó por ella, sonriendo cuando su estomago volvió a vibrar. —Sí, lo sé.

 _Ow, ow, ow, ow…_

—Ow —ella siseó, expulsando una respiración temblorosa. —No voy a dormir mucho esta noche.

Él frunció el ceño. —Mañana me voy temprano —le dijo calmado, pero sabía que ella podía ver su inquietud.

—Vas a ir a volver a verlo. —No era una pregunta. Ni tampoco una acusación. —Han pasado tres años, Draco…

—Sé que no te gusta…

—No me tiene que gustar —replicó ella rápidamente. —Simplemente no entiendo qué estás intentando obtener. Él ha contestado la mayoría de tus preguntas…

—No es suficiente —murmuró amargadamente, pero sus dedos se movieron para darle una caricia lenta a su estómago duro. —Esta será la última vez. Después de que él nazca, no regresaré más. Lo prometo.

Eso pareció satisfacerla, ya que le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Gracias —suspiró, y luego le dio un golpe juguetón en su brazo. —Pero deja de decir _él._

—Es un varón —afirmó. —Sé que lo es.

—Sobre los nombres de varones —ella dijo calmada, y él observó una expresión bastante serena en sus rasgos. —¿Qué te parece Caleum?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la contempló por un momento. —¿Es una estrella?

—De hecho es una constelación —lo corrigió rápidamente, y él reconoció ese tono estudioso con un suspiro de cansancio. —No una muy conocida, lo admito, pero está ahí. Está en el hemisferio celeste austral y estoy bastante segura que está junto a Pictor y Columba, aunque podría ser…

—Granger —él interrumpió, mirándola aburrido.

—Lo siento —se mordió el labio, mirándolo esperanzada y cubriendo su mano un poco más. —Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

—Caelum Malfoy —él probó, dándole a su panza redonda una sonrisa reflexiva.

—Te gusta, —ella sonrió, evidentemente disfrutando su victoria. —Me doy cuenta. Entonces ¿tenemos nuestro nombre de varón?

—Supongo que sí.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Él odiaba dejarla cuando seguía durmiendo, y la culpa lo siguió todo el camino a Azkaban. El bebé había seguido moviéndose sin descanso casi toda la noche, y si bien él había logrado dormir cinco horas, estaba bastante seguro que ella apenas había descansado una hora cuando él se había ido.

—Te ves hecho mierda —el guardia conocido comentó mientras marchaba por el sombrío corredor.

—El niño ya nos está dando problemas con nuestros patrones de sueño —Draco se encogió de hombros, tapando un bostezo.

—No sabía que ya había tenido el bebé…

—No lo ha tenido —él frunció el ceño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras el habitual frío comenzaba a envolverse a su alrededor. —¿Ya está adentro?

—Sí, está adentro —el guardia asintió, señalando la puerta con una expresión de aburrimiento. —Adelante.

Con un pequeño gesto de su rubia cabeza, Draco abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro y marchó hacia la habitación para mirar al único residente con el ceño fruncido. Zabini apenas levantó la cabeza para saludarlo, pero apenas podía hacer algo en estos días.

Ahora habían dejado de encadenarlo a la pared. En su lugar, estaba mágicamente atado a una silla, aunque Draco se tenía que preguntar qué necesario eran las restricciones.

La verdad era que Blaise ya no era un peligro para _nadie_. No era útil ni como adorno.

Después de años de palizas constantes y brutales, el cuerpo de Blaise se había finalmente rendido y dejó de responder a los hechizos de curación. Ambas piernas estaban paralizadas; una infinitamente quebrada de un ángulo antinatural que Draco había causado él mismo. Sus brazos estaban en un estado similar, solo podían moverse lentamente, y uno estaba en una posición rara después de que su hombro había sido permanentemente dislocado. Otra vez, por Draco.

La piel oscura de su rostro estaba deformada con cicatrices dispersas y abolladuras violentas, y su pelo negro estaba coronado con algunas canas prematuras. Estaba débil por los largos periodos de inanición intencional y castigos por privación de sueño, y uno de sus ojos se había puesto blanco por la ceguera.

Estaba fracturado. Quebrado. Un semi humano cuyo cuerpo nunca más volvería a funcionar apropiadamente, y Draco sabía que la mente también estaba a punto de morir.

Bien.

Esta era el arte de Draco. Una obra maestra Malfoy.

Un extraño conglomerado de orgullo, enojo y decepción siempre lo inundaban cada vez que lo miraba, y hoy sería la última vez. Por ese motivo, se permitió unos minutos para examinarlo, permitiendo que los recuerdos nostálgicos se unieran con las cicatrices relevantes.

Eventualmente, Blaise había sangrado la verdad. Todos los detalles habían sido anotados y guardados en los expedientes del caso. La implicación de Blaise con el _Movimiento Vendetta_ había sido explorado y habían lidiado con los ataques en Europa. Sus negocios en la Industria del Quidditch le habían permitido viajar con relativa facilidad, y le había hecho a Draco saber que incluso su conexión con él había hecho las cosas un poco más simples.

 _Esa_ había sido la razón de su pseudo-amistad. _Esa_ había sido la razón por la que Blaise lo había mantenido cerca con falsas lealtades. Incluso había confesado la esperanza que tenía que Draco se sentiría eventualmente seducido por los antiguos ideales de los Sangre pura.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que vine a visitarte? —preguntó al hombre condenado lentamente.

—Sí, —fue la respuesta vacilante —hace algunas semanas.

Había sido hace cuatro meses; una indicación más de su mente deteriorada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? —Draco dijo bruscamente; mostrando impaciencia en sus rasgos.

—Me hiciste esta cicatriz —él contestó, moviendo la mano temblorosa en un punto a lo largo de su mejilla. —Y esta…

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?—¿Sobre el embarazo de Granger? —él confirmó con un gesto aburrido. —Sí, recuerdo cómo casi me ahogué con mi propio vomito…

—Suficiente, —el mago pálido frunció el ceño, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. —A estas alturas deberías haber aprendido a no irritarme…

—Bueno, las opciones de entretenimiento en este lugar son un poco insuficientes…

—Fue hace cuatro meses —él interrumpió. —Estuve aquí hace cuatro meses atrás.

Una mirada de resignación y derrota sofocaron el rostro de Blaise; extrañamente realzado por su piel mutilada. Sabía lo que venía. Sabía que su cordura se estaba resquebrajando; derritiéndose como hielo en el verano.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó tenso. —He contestado tus preguntas…

—Y las respuestas no fueron satisfactorias —Draco frunció el ceño, inhalando una respiración entrecortada —Vine aquí a mirar el espectáculo.

—Entonces adelante con eso.

—Hoy no —él murmuró, negando con la cabeza. —Esta vez no…

—¿Y qué es exactamente tan especial esta vez? —preguntó, un espasmo incesante sacudiendo su cabeza a un lado.

—Es la última —dijo Draco simplemente, estudiando la mirada confundida que se cruzó por el rostro del prisionero. —No regresaré después de hoy.

El pánico se mezcló con la confusión, y por un momento Blaise se veía como un niño olvidado. —¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a ser padre, —afirmó, una cálida llama parpadeó en su estómago mientras decía las palabras en voz alta. —Y los padres no torturan a las personas…

—El tuyo lo hizo…

—¡Entonces esa es una razón más por la que no lo haré! —él espetó, un gruñido amenazador jugando con sus labios. —He hecho lo que quise contigo. ¡Mírate! ¡No eres nada! Tu cuerpo se ha rendido y tu mente te seguirá en breve…

—Esto es quien eres, Malfoy —dijo el mago con cierta dificultad. —Puedes tratar de jugar a la familia feliz con Granger todo lo que quieras pero soy la prueba viviente de que te queda algo de maldad…

—No es maldad —le discutió Draco fríamente. Terminantemente. —Soy un maldito humano. He hecho lo que es necesario; lo que te mereces…

—Y todo por el amor de una Sangre sucia —Blaise frunció el ceño, respirando hondo, acción que lo hizo encogerse por el dolor.

Las uñas de Draco se clavaron en su palma mientras consideraba darle una bofetada con el dorso de su mano. Pero no.

—No me volverás a ver nunca más —prometió fríamente, y con un gruñido de despedida se marchó.

Él nunca sabría que sus visitas le habían proporcionado a Blaise un sentido de rutina, y sin eso, él finalmente se deslizó a un estado mental que estaba más allá de la esfera de la ayuda. Y los guardias lo ignoraron y permitieron que su cerebro se marchitara y llorara con una locura desesperada.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Draco fue por un largo paseo antes de regresar al trabajo; pasando por un camino desconocido solo para aliviar los últimos pensamientos siniestros que siempre parecían perdurar después de una reunión con Zabini. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser jefe de su departamento, además Caleb estaba más que capacitado de contener el fuerte hasta que él regresara. Supuso que ahora era alrededor de las diez de la mañana, lo que significa que solo había perdido una hora. En todo caso, era normal.

Y la normalidad era un lujo.

Si bien su trabajo estaba lejos de ser aburrido ya que todavía tenía que seguir lidiando con muchos magos oscuros,rápidamente se había establecido en una vida con una cantidad apropiada de emoción. Una vida que se sentía lo más cercano a lo normal que alguna vez conseguiría.

Todo parecía _normal_ en el Ministerio mientras caminaba por los conocidos pasillos y se cruzó con los rostros habituales. Estaba capaz un poco más tranquilo de lo que había esperado pero los patrones del Ministerio fluctuaban como marea desiguales, y eso era parte de la razón del porqué disfrutaba trabajar aquí. Entrando a su departamento, frunció el ceño cuando vio que la oficina de Caleb estaba vacía. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a algunos de sus empleados por su paradero cuando su amigo irrumpió en la sala luciendo como si acabara de regresar de un partido de Quidditch de siete días.

—¿Dónde-dónde diablos te habías metido? —dijo agitado salvajemente. —¡Te he estado buscando por todos partes!

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Hermione está en trabajo de parto.

Los pulmones de Draco se expandieron y sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder. Había escuchado las palabras, pero su cerebro se negaba a comprenderlas.

—Mierda —él murmuró, justo cuando sus extremidades comenzaron a volver a moverse. Luego salió corriendo. —¿Dónde…

—¡San Mungo! —Caleb gritó por delante, sus piernas le ardían para mantenerse al ritmo de la adrenalina de Draco. —Amelia está con ella…

—¡Mierda! —gritó, empujando a un lado a un mago bastante debilucho mientras iba en estampida hacia la Red Flu. —¡Se adelantó dos semanas!

—¿En verdad estás sorprendido que el primer hijo de ustedes sea impaciente?

Su amigo no pudo evitar una burla sarcástica cuando finalmente vieron las chimeneas, pero Draco apenas lo escuchó. Sus nervios y la urgencia estaban nublando sus sentidos hasta el punto que nada se sentía siquiera cerca. Solo un horrible contorno borroso a su alrededor mientras tomaba el polvo y gritaba el nombre del hospital.

Las llamas verdes lo succionaron completo.

Conocía el camino del pabellón de maternidad. Había estado allí cuando Shelly había nacido. Sus piernas lo llevaron; sus músculos le ardían con su ritmo frenético. Vio a Amelia hablando con una Medibruja y sintió que su pecho ardía de terror cuando vio la mirada sombría en sus rostros.

—¿Dónde está? —espetó con un aliento tembloroso.

Amelia lo miró detenidamente. —Draco…

—¿Dónde _demonios_ está?

—Sr. Malfoy —la otra bruja interrumpió, y él la estudió con una mirada condescendiente. —La Srta. Granger está adentro…

—¡Déjeme verla! —exigió. — _¡Ahora!_

—Lo siento pero no podemos…

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Sr. Malfoy —ella exhaló cansada. —Hemos tenido un par de complicaciones…

—¿Complicaciones? —él repitió, mirando a Amelia, quien asintió triste.

—El bebé corre peligro…

—Tiene que dejarme entrar…

—Pero tenemos las cosas bajo control…

—¡DÉJEME ENTRAR EN LA MALDITA SALA!

—Sr. Malfoy —la Medibruja le dio una mirada ansiosa pero seria. —Necesito que entienda que los Sanadores no pueden dejarlo entrar…

—¡Y necesito que _usted_ entienda que es mi prometida la que está ahí! —gritó, mirando a la bruja mayor. —Ella me necesita ahora…

—Ella está bien —la bruja insistió, poniendo nerviosa un mechón canoso detrás de su oreja. —Todo está saliendo bien, pero va a tomar un tiempo. Regresaré a buscarlo si algo cambia.

Lo que sea que fuera a decir quedó ahogado en la superficie de su lengua. Aprovechando su silencio, la Medibruja huyó de su vista y él quedó solo con una grave sensación de impotencia. No podía verla. No podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Y había complicaciones. _Complicaciones_. Sentía cómo el enojo chispeaba dentro de él, pero se apagó cuando una pequeña mano tiró de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Shelly había estado con su madre.

Ella levantó la cabeza e hizo mohín con su boca. —Sonríe —dijo, un poco torpe por su edad.

Él miró fijo a la pequeña por un momento antes de que sus ojos cambiaran a la pareja casada, ambos mirándolo preocupado e inseguros. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo a una de las sillas de espera, el rostro entre sus palmas.

Un pensamiento nubló su mente, y se concentró hasta que su cabeza le dolió, aunque le había jurado a Hermione que nunca haría esto. Se obligó a sí mismo a entrar en la mente de su prometida y tuvo un segundo para ahogarse en su pánico y miedo antes de que sintiera que ella lo apartaba.

Pero su miedo había dejado una cicatriz en su mente.

« _Te amo_ »

No tenía idea si ella había recibido su mensaje mental.

Sabía que todas las salas tenían encantamientos silenciadores, pero juraría hasta el día que se muriera que las vibraciones de sus gritos lo alcanzaron y le provocaron escalofríos en su espalda.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Habían pasado nueve horas. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y todavía no habían noticias. Solo esperando y solo jodidamente _suponiendo_ lo que estaba sucediendo.

Potter, su esposa Weasley y su exasperante hermano habían llegado. Le había tomado cada último suspiro de su control para no estrangular a sus dos inútiles amigos, pero había logrado reinar en sus puños palpitantes.

No había abandonado la silla.

Él había sentido a alguien sentarse junto a él y al instante supo que era su madre. Olía a la Mansión, y él le dio una mirada agitada de reconocimiento. Sus costillas estaban pesadas con plomo para hacer otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? —ella murmuró, poniendo una mano maternal sobre su hombro. —Lo mismo sucedió cuando naciste. Viniste antes y me tomó doce horas…

—¿Así que es otra maldición de ser un Malfoy? —espetó ásperamente, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Estoy intentando decirte que todo va a estar bien —ella explicó. —Estas cosas suceden bastante a menudo…

—Solo déjame en paz —le dijo, su tono bajo y fatídico.

Él pudo ver que ella estaba apunto de ofrecer más palabras de consuelo vacías así que él apartó su mano y se levantó de su asiento. Alejándose de la pequeña multitud que había comenzado a reunirse, dejó que sus pies lo condujeran por los pasillos largos y demasiado limpios hasta que se metió en una habitación vacía y se dirigió directamente a la ventana.

La abrió de golpe y se apoyópesadamente contra el alfeizar, permitiendo que la brisa de noviembre atravesara su piel. Hermione había tenido razón; su primogénito iba ser de Escorpio.

Observó el cielo de la noche y estudió las estrellas; arrugando la frente con la carga de un padre que todavía no había conocido a su hijo. Miró las constelaciones conocidas. Orion. Cancer. Tauro. Ahora eran todas tan irrelevantes, como si alguien simplemente hubiera desparramado azúcar en la parte posterior de sus parpados. O tal vez el polvo de tiza que aun tenían que cambiar de la pizarra.

Miró por sobre su hombro cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Eso fue bueno, aunque no lo admitiría. El aislamiento tendía a arañarle el cerebro hasta que sangraba ideas peligrosas.

—Caleb —lo llamó secamente. —Siempre fuiste un imbécil sabelotodo.

—Gracias…

—¿Cuál es Lyra? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Caleb frunció el ceño pero se acercó a la ventana y buscó los patrones conocidos. —Lyra está junto a la tuya —murmuró cuidadosamente, apuntando el dedo hacia la noche. —¿Ves esa estrella muy brillante? Esa es Vega, es la estrella principal de Lyra.

La mirada atormentada de Draco se posó en ese lugar por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un aliento congelado. —¿Y dónde está Caelum?

El otro hombre ahogó un gruñido. —Caelum es bastante débil —murmuró, arrastrando los ojos por los hemisferios. —Pero está ahí. ¿Ves esas dos estrellas ahí? Esa es Eridanus, y Caelum está justo debajo. Esas cuatros estrellas allí.

—Son débiles —asintió con los labios crispados.

—Ella va a estar bien —Caleb afirmó en un tono que era engañosamente seguro. —Y el bebé también.

.

 **vvv~vVv~vvv**

.

Ya habían pasado doce horas, y Draco se encontró de regreso en su asiento, observando cómo Shelly dormía en el regazo de su padre junto a él. Ahora era menos claustrofóbico. Los Potters y Weasleys se dirigieron a la sala de espera de los visitantes después de que Caleb fulminó con la mirada al grupo de pelirrojos y les _aconsejó_ que le dieran a Draco un poco de espacio.

Él apenas notó cuando dos Sanadores dejaron la habitación, y la Medibruja estaba de nuevo delante de él; esta vez con una sonrisa prometedora que se sentía extraña entre sus pensamientos negativos.

—Ahora puede entrar y verlos —le dijo. —Todo está bien.

Él simplemente la miró por unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo volviera a funcionar solo. Vaciló con pies torpes y frenéticos hasta que estuvo en la habitación, y sus ojos preocupados se posaron de inmediato en ella. Sintió que su interior se hacía nudos y se plegaba en un desorden que dolía.

Ella estaba brillando por el sudor; su pecho se levantaba en suaves olas mientras respiraba. Estaba sonrojada, con manchas rosadas brillando sobre su piel, y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia a un lado, de frente hacia él. Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados; y eso detuvo sus pasos. Él no sabía por qué pero necesitaba que los abriera; para darle la bienvenida y alentarlo a que entre a la habitación.

Y lo hizo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió.

—Hey —exhaló ella débilmente, y él corrió a su lado.

—Hey —él murmuró, tomando su mano egoístamente y apretándola con fuerza. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si el Expreso de Hogwarts me hubiera pasado por encima —confesó ella, pasando los dedos perezosamente por su mandíbula. —¿Ya lo viste a él?

Draco parpadeó. —¿Él? —repitió, sus ojos se redondearon en unos círculos de color gris piedra. —¿Es un varón?

—Sí —ella sonrió, acomodándose para sentarse. —Tenías razón.

—¿Dónde está?

—Justo aquí —dijo ella con una risa suave, la mirada confundida pero ansiosa de él siguió su mano.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la pequeña cuna al otro lado de la cama, y avanzó vacilante hacia ella. Su respiración se detuvo cuando miró dentro de la cuna improvisada y vio el meñique y la tenue corona de cabello rubio. _Su_ cabello. Oculto con la seguridad de una tela blanca, solo pudo ver el rostro de su hijo y sus pequeños puños mientras él jugueteaba y hacía pequeños sonidos de lloriqueo; confirmando que definitivamente era real.

Un recién nacido.

 _Su_ hijo recién nacido.

Caelum.

—Maldición —murmuró, acercándose un poco más. —Esto es extraño.

—Lo sé —escuchó que Hermione murmuraba, y él se giró para verla mordiéndose el labio con un destello de entusiasmo en su mirada. —¿Qué está haciendo?

—Durmiendo —contestó, volviendo a mirar la cuna. —Es tan jodidamente pequeño…

—Draco…

—Jota pequeño —se corrigió rápidamente, bajando las cejas al pensar cuando movió un dedo consciente para acariciar la mejilla del bebé.

—Bueno, se adelantó un par de semanas —le recordó, estirando la espalda así podía ver a su hijo. —Pero se pondrá al día. Tráelo aquí.

Él le lanzó una mirada escéptica. —¿Está bien si lo levanto?

—Él está bien —le aseguró. —Solo ten cuidado con su cabecita.

Draco supo que estaba temblando un poco, no confiando en sus manos para sostener a Caelum seguro. La cabeza de su hijo cabía en la palma de su mano mientras se concentraba únicamente en mantener sus acciones fluidas y controladas. Se quedó quieto por un momento, solo sosteniendo el ligero pero significante peso antes de pasar cuidadosamente su hijo a los brazos de su prometida.

—Quiero otro —se apresuró en decir, mirándola a los ojos para mostrar que hablaba en serio. —Tal vez un par más…

—¿Qué, ahora? —ella se rió, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo cuando Caelum cerró lentamente su puño alrededor de su dedo. Siendo honesto podía decir que ella nunca se había visto tan deslumbrante como lo estaba en ese momento. —Por cierto, también te amo, incluso aunque hayas usado Legeremancia en mí…

—Ellos no me dejaban entrar…

—Lo sé —ella suspiró, su sonrisa, como siempre perdonando. —Solo…mantén tus promesas en el futuro.

Él sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando, sobre sus visitas a Blaise, y sus ojos absorbieron su familia, él supo que el nombre del que alguna vez fue su amigo nunca volvería a salir de sus labios. Draco lo borraría de su mente, hasta que no fuera más que un susurro de un recuerdo que nunca podría ser alcanzado.

—Te amo —le dijo con seriedad, pasando sus dedos por los finos cabellos de la cabeza de su hijo. No se lo decía a menudo; de hecho casi nunca, pero parecía apropiado, y quería asegurarse que ella lo supiera antes de que la horda de admiradores entrara a la fuerza.

—Lo sé —ella susurró, inclinándose para darle un beso desesperado, que fue rápidamente interrumpido por el sollozo de un bebé.

Él sintió la sonrisa de ella sobre sus labios cuando Caelum Malfoy lanzó sus primeros llantos saludables.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a esto.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de Traductora : Yyyyy….colorín, colorado otro fic terminado ;-)**

 **No saben el conjunto de sensaciones que tengo al completar otra traducción, esa sensación de vacío que uno cada vez siente que termina algo de leer, pero sobre todo siento un gran agradecimiento hacia todas ustedes, gracias a todos lo que le dieron favorito y siguieron la historia capítulo a capítulo, pero principalmente gracias a aquellas lectoras que dejaron reviews; hay muchas de ustedes que dejaron comentario prácticamente en todos los capítulos y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida….¡Son unos ángeles!**

 **A continuación les dejo una nota de mi beta** **Nanaa04(Nat)** **que estuvo conmigo durante toda la historia y gracias a ella pudieron tener una mejor lectura, gracias también a Lightfeatherxa por haberme ayudado con un par de capítulos**

 **Notas de** **Nanaa04(Nat)** **: Y... se acabó; Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras por acompañarnos en estos meses, siempre pendientes de cada actualización. Cuando Sandra me pidió que la ayudara a editar y corregir este fic me emocioné mucho ya que es uno de mis favoritos y espero que sea el de ustedes también. Espero leernos pronto.**

 **Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo de esta obra que nos trajo la genia de Bex-Chan, todo un icono en el mundo Dramione en inglés, recomiendo todas sus historias, las mayoría las traduje yo, y su superclásico "Aislamiento" que lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de** **Ashamed Kawaii** **, y que junto a otra gran traductora Albaa terminamos de completar.**

 **Ha sido un absoluto placer. No hay manera de expresar lo agradecida que estoy por haberme acompañado en este proyecto. Nos seguiremos viendo con muchas historias más de nuestra pareja favorita, no me van a sacar de encima muy fácilmente. Un besote y un gran abrazo para todas ustedes. ¡Las quiero muchooo y nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
